O Tempo e a Esperança
by Joy Black
Summary: Essa história conta os acontecimentos na Vila de Konoha três anos após a derrota da Akatsuki, ou seja, seis anos a contar do inicio da Série. Narra o desenrolar do relacionamento entre Hinata e Naruto. Minha fic só é fiel até o cap. 318 do mangá.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I – Um péssimo dia

A tempestade castigava os campos aquela noite, enquanto o vento rugia espalhando estranhos sons que se confundiam com os gemidos dos mortos nos lugares mais afastados, onde o tempo se perdia entre as sombras. Àquela hora, era difícil visualizar qualquer ser vivo em meio ao dilúvio que se abatia sobre a Terra. Difícil, mas não impossível.

Não se você fosse um ninja. Não se você possuísse o byakugan.

Porém, a jovem de longos cabelos escuros, que tentava desesperadamente soltar as amarras que a prendia, não queria acreditar no que via. Ou melhor, no que não via. Sua linhagem sangüínea, considerada a mais forte em termos de percepção, parecia tê-la abandonado naquele momento. Por que ela ouvia os murmúrios, sentia o toque, se impregnava com o cheiro, mas seus olhos nada viam além dos pequenos seres da natureza que nada podiam fazer contra um ser humano. Desespero a dominou por completo quando, inutilmente tentou desativar seu byakugan, que continuava a ver tudo menos seus inimigos, que agora começavam a machucá-la, rasga-la, violá-la, enquanto seus gritos se perdiam no vazio. E foi então que aconteceu o mais improvável.

Hyuuga Hinata acordou de seu pesadelo.

Igual ao seu sonho, a tempestade castigava a noite. A janela do seu quarto batia descompassadamente com o vento, salpicando o tatame de água e lama. Por um momento ela imaginou que aquilo fosse outra peça pregada por sua mente, já que sentia dentro de si uma tempestade como aquela amedrontando sua alma. Ainda deitada na cama, tentava se livrar das sensações aterrorizantes causadas pelo pesadelo. Observou os contornos que as sombras faziam pelo quarto, enquanto seu coração ainda batia descompassado. Foi então que ela sentiu a bílis subindo pela garganta.

"Não, de novo não!" pensou enquanto se levantava e apressadamente se dirigia ao banheiro.

Aquelas crises de vômito estavam cada vez mais constantes, ela percebeu. A cada dia mais perto de seu martírio, elas se intensificavam, sempre no meio da noite, como se aguardasse a escuridão para atormentá-la, até atingir seu apogeu. Não conseguia mais manter qualquer comida dentro do seu estômago, e já havia perdido peso desde que seu pai havia anunciado seu futuro naquela fatídica noite. A data já estava marcada, não teria retorno. Seu aniversario de dezoito anos. O dia que oficialmente seria a líder do clã Hyuuga. O dia que seu pai fazia questão de frizar como o início da decadência dos Hyuuga...

Esse pensamento fez com que Hinata se debruçasse sobre a pia sentindo uma dor no peito, como se sua alma estivesse sendo partida em duas. Ninguém dentro do clã confiava em sua capacidade, em sua força. Na realidade, nem ela própria acreditava que alguma coisa dentro dela pudesse corresponder às expectativas de toda sua família quanto à sucessão. Lembrava claramente a reunião que tiveram dois meses atrás, onde toda a Souke se viu reunida na sala de reuniões. O único representante da Bouke era Neji, seu primo, que ficara sentado ao seu lado. Mesmo pertencendo à casa secundária dos Hyuuga, ele era muito respeitado dentro do clã por todos os membros.

Quando a reunião se iniciou, Hinata já sabia qual seria seu foco.

- Hiashi-sama – havia dito um dos membros da Souke – Não creio que Hinata-sama esteja preparada para assumir um cargo tão importante quanto à liderança do clã. Seria mais prudente se déssemos mais tempo para ela se preparar, ou entregarmos o controle do clã para alguém mais... – ele deu uma pausa e falou olhando para Hinata – Disposto.

- Quem decide o que deve ser feito nesse clã sou eu, Shota. – dissera seu pai aparentemente irritado. – E é direito de Hinata assumir esse cargo, mesmo que no momento ela não esteja preparada adequadamente.

Fechando as mãos no colo, ela desejou ardentemente sumir daquela reunião. Queria evitar aqueles olhares acusatórios que recebia agora de todos, como se culpassem a sua existência, ou a desafiasse a mudar a opinião de todos ali.

- Hinata assumirá o clã Hyuuga no dia de seu aniversário de dezoito anos – concluíra seu pai – Ou seja, daqui a em torno de três meses, no dia vinte e sete de dezembro, ela assumirá o controle da família. – olhando diretamente para ela, Hyuuga Hiashi acrescentou – Caberá a ela decidir se isso será o inicio do nosso declínio ou não.

Mas ninguém ali parecia disposto a concordar plenamente com o que dissera o seu líder. Alguns burburinhos foram ouvidos antes de alguém falar de novo.

- Não seria mais prudente – continuou o homem chamado Shota – Que esperemos Hanabi-sama atingir a idade apropriada e ela assumir o clã? Tenho certeza que todos, assim como eu, acreditam que ela terá mais condições de estar no cargo que sua irmã.

Hyuuga Hanabi, uma menina de treze anos que estava na sala, ao lado de sua irmã, levantou a cabeça diante da citação de seu nome e encarou profundamente o homem que falara.

- Não tenho interesse em ocupar o lugar de minha irmã. – sibilou entre os dentes.

A força e personalidade de Hanabi eram reconhecidas dentro do clã, e ninguém ousou discordar dela. Hinata a invejava. A menina sabia se expressar melhor que ninguém ali.

- A partir de hoje – continuou Hiashi como se não houvesse tido nenhuma interrupção ou questionamento – Hinata estará sobre os cuidados de Neji, que irá acompanhá-la nos treinamentos, bem como Hanabi também. Esperemos sua evolução durante esse tempo.

Neji, que até então estivera aparentemente alheio à situação com os olhos cerrados, abri-os lentamente. Todos o encararam, apreensivos. Seria digno de um gênio ser posto como um simples guardião?

Mas ele não se importou com nenhum daqueles que o encaravam. Os seus olhos se encontraram apenas com os de sua prima, que parecia apreensiva.

- Ajudarei Hinata-sama no que for necessário. – falou por fim.

Hiashi parecia satisfeito.

- A reunião está encerrada. – anunciou o líder do clã se levantando – Dispensados.

Depois que consideraram sua irmã caçula mais apta que ela, Hinata decididamente ficou decepcionada consigo mesma. Havia deixado que todos se retirassem e ficou sozinha na sala com Neji e Hanabi. A caçula havia pegado em sua mão e dito:

- Esqueça esses idiotas e se esforce. – e saíra em busca do pai.

Neji não dissera nada, apenas se levantara. E fora naquele dia que começaram suas crises. E apenas em relembrar tudo isso, fez com que elas se intensificassem mais. Vomitou novamente até que nada restou no seu estômago. Apenas um gosto amargo sobrara em sua boca.

"E dia ainda mal começou", pensou triste "se ao menos eu tivesse em quem me apoiar...".

Não queria sua irmã ou Neji olhando com compaixão para ela. Gostaria de alguém com quem partilhar os momentos de tristeza e alegria. Alguém em quem ela pudesse encostar sua cabeça e se deixar levar por seus carinhos. Ela sabia quem queria. Sabia quem podia fazer ela se sentir viva de novo.

Uma figura risonha de cabelos espetados surgiu em sua mente. Ele sempre enfrentava tudo de cabeça erguida. A força de vontade que ele demonstrava pra conseguir seus objetivos era invejável, e era o que ela mais admirava nele. Sempre lutador... Sempre confiante... Talvez por isso ele nunca houvesse reparado nela. Uma menininha fraca, que teme suas responsabilidades, indecisa, e que se debatia quase insanamente todas as noites em crises sem fim, trancada no banheiro ao menor sinal de cobrança lançada sobre sua cabeça... Deveria se envergonhar de si mesma...

Mesmo passado todos aqueles anos, mesmo que agora a Vila Oculta de Konoha fosse a de maior poderio militar, parecia que seus sentimentos eram inalterados. Ainda sentia aquela mesma palpitação no peito quando o via. E da mesma forma que quando tinha doze anos, não conseguia se aproximar dele. Estava agora quase uma mulher, cujo corpo já chamava a atenção de muitos homens. Mas não se interessava por ninguém. Seu coração estava preso às amarras daquele sentimento.

Sacudindo a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos, ela se menosprezou por pensar em si mesma enquanto em breve teria a responsabilidade de todo um clã sobre seus ombros. Devia fugir dali se não quisesse enlouquecer diante daquela idéia.

Ou seguir o exemplo que ele sempre dera a todos e enfrentar tudo de peito aberto... Ou pelo menos tentar.

Sim, era isso que faria. Não podia fugir. Senão nunca poderia olhar para aqueles olhos azuis de novo de cabeça erguida.

Esse pensamento reconfortou um pouco seu coração. Lavou-se e voltou para seu quarto. Fechou a janela que ainda batia, e se deitou no futon.

Distante dali, o rapaz chamado Naruto dormia tranquilamente sem nem desconfiar que, àquela hora, uma bela garota chamada Hinata dormia e sonhava com ele, desejando somente uma vez poder confessar todos seus sentimentos mais ocultos.

O dia amanhecia sem nuvens e quente. Somente as poças d'agua pelo chão denunciava a chuva da noite passada. Os pássaros voavam em bandos pelo céu como uma celebração pelo novo dia. Em seu apartamento, porém, Naruto nada via desse espetáculo da natureza, pois ainda estava adormecido. Rolava por sua cama inconscientemente, até que fortes batidas na porta o derrubaram da cama.

Literalmente.

- Ai! – exclamou ele quando sua cabeça bateu no chão - Droga de cama está pequena pra mim... – resmungou passando a mão no lugar dolorido.

As batidas na porta continuaram insistentes. Alguém realmente estava com presa de falar com ele.

- Quem será a essa hora? – perguntou a si mesmo, tirando o gorro de dormir da cabeça e procurando se levantar - Ai! Droga de lençol!

Enroscado no lençol, que se recusava deixa-lo se levantar, ouviu as batidas se tornarem mais insistentes. Depois de travar uma pequena batalha com o lençol, Naruto finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé e abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém mais lá.

-Hã?! – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer diante do vazio – Droga! Fazem-me acordar por nada!

Quando ele se virou novamente para seu quarto, tomou um grande susto. Um anbu havia entrado pela janela de seu quarto e agora segurava uma carta diante de seus olhos. Então fora aquilo. Ele tinha uma mensagem e se cansara de bater na porta e agora estava ali, com sua máscara de urso, olhando fixamente para ele, e sem dizer uma palavra lhe estendeu uma carta. Olhando para o selo oficial da vila, exclamou:

– Uma carta da vovó Tsunade há essa hora?! – Naruto pegou o envelope e o analisou. Era realmente a letra dela e parecia uma convocação urgente. Sem tirar os olhos do envelope, acrescentou - O que ela quer?

Mas quando encarou o inesperado visitante, teve uma surpresa.

- Cadê ele? - ao virar-se pra falar com o anbu ele havia desaparecido.

O anbu já havia ido embora, e a janela do quarto de Naruto estava totalmente aberta, deixando a brisa fria da manhã entrar no aposento.

- Detesto quando eles fazem isso... – resmungou para o vazio.

Naruto rasgou ansioso o envelope imaginado o que a Hokage queria com ele a ponto de tirá-lo da cama aquele horário. Devia ser algo muito urgente.

- Uma convocação? Droga...

Deveria ser outra missão urgente, pensava ele se dirigindo ao banheiro. Aquilo já virara rotina desde que derrotara a Akatsuki e Orochimaru, três anos antes. Não tinha mais tempo de ficar em casa. Estava sempre em missões. Não que aquilo incomodasse, de forma alguma. Muito pelo contrário. Gostava de se manter ocupado. Mas ele era um jovem de dezoito anos já, e às vezes sentia necessidade de se distrair um pouco. Queria ter tempo de convidar Sakura para sair, mesmo que já imaginasse que ela diria um não, ou então, se aceitasse, acabaria levando Sasuke junto. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas queria ficar um pouco a sós com ela.

Sentiu-se mal ao pensar isso. Era bom ter o amigo de volta na vila, apesar de todos os percalços que enfrentaram para que ele fosse aceito novamente pelas pessoas de Konoha. Mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar de enxergá-lo agora como rival pelo amor de Sakura. Deixou que a água levasse aqueles pensamentos e depois se vestiu apressado.

- Vou tomar logo meu café da manha antes de ir lá. – falou baixinho como se avisasse a alguém.

Era comum ele falar sozinho. Talvez fosse uma forma que encontrara de aliviar a tensão de estar sempre sozinho. Enquanto o sol esquentava lá fora, ele procurou por qualquer coisa que fosse comestível para poder sair o mais rápido possível.

Todavia, ao abrir a geladeira, ele percebeu que precisava fazer urgentemente algumas compras. Era decepcionante ver que sua geladeira estava composta apenas por água, embalagens de ramen vazia e um leite talhado.

- Aiai... Vou ter que ir comer algo lá no Ichiraku. – disse fechando a geladeira e procurando sua carteira - Na volta, preciso passar no mercado.

Mesmo que não tivesse mais doze anos, Naruto não perdera o costume de se vestir de sua cor favorita, laranja, mesmo que a combinasse agora sempre com preto. Estava bem mais alto também, já passava inclusive de Sasuke e devia ter mais que um e oitenta de altura. Seu corpo havia se desenvolvido muito devido aos intensos treinamentos e ele se sentia mais confiante com sua nova forma, onde não estava nem muito leve, nem pesado demais. Mas seu apetite por ramen continuava tão apurado quanto antes. Depois de pegar sua carteira, Gama-chan, Naruto se dirigiu à barraca de ramen mais famosa da vila.

- O que vou comer hoje?- pensava em voz alta, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da nuca - Ramen com frango, legumes ou carne de porco? - abriu um grande sorriso - Acho que vou pedir um com tudo isso! – e apressou animadamente o passo.

Quando chegou em frente ao seu lugar favorito em toda Konoha, sentiu uma grande decepção.

- Droga, hoje definitivamente não é meu dia... - exclamou ao ver a barraca de ramen fechada – Vou ter que falar com a vovó Tsunade de barriga vazia... Espero que ela não demore...

Apressando-se, Naruto começou a pular de casa em casa em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Já imaginava que tipo de missão ela estaria preparando para ele. Com certeza seria mais uma daquelas missões de rank A onde ele passaria semanas afastado de Konoha. Deveria ser algo muito importante assim para tirá-lo da cama tão cedo e repentinamente. Quando estava na metade do caminho, ouviu alguém o chamando:

- Yo, Naruto! – era uma voz conhecida e sonolenta.

Era um rapaz muito alto e com os cabelos negros amarrados no alto da cabeça e que vestia um uniforme de jounin. Ele se aproximou e começou a acompanhar Naruto em direção ao prédio da Hokage.

- Shikamaru! – exclamou Naruto animado em ver o amigo - Como vai?

- Com sono... – respondeu ele bocejando – Detesto quando a Quinta me chama a essa hora. – e bocejou novamente aparentemente emburrado com o chamado que recebera.

- Oh, você foi chamado também? – surpreendeu-se Naruto.

Começava a ficar preocupado. Será que Shikamaru seria enviado para a missão junto com ele? Isso significava que era algo muito perigoso. Já não achava que era algo rank A. A presença de Shikamaru em uma missão junto com ele aumentava as possibilidades de ser uma missão rank S.

- Que cara preocupada é essa? – perguntou Shikamaru analisando seu rosto.

- Se você foi convocado também, imagino que tipo de missão a Vovó Tsunade tem para nós dois. – ele estava sério quando falou – Deve ser algo muito complicado.

O rapaz do clã Nara olhou por um momento confuso com a reação de Naruto, para depois da um sorriso discreto de compreensão.

- Ah, entendi. Você ainda não sabe né? – Shikamaru deu um sorrisinho malicioso

- Você sabe do que se trata Shikamaru? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

- Sim eu sei. – falou triunfante – Mas se a Quinta não quer que você saiba então eu não vou te contar.

- Pô, Shikamaru, eu tô curioso! – protestou Naruto.

Por mais que ele insistisse, não consegui nenhuma palavra do amigo, somente sorrisinhos que o deixavam irritado. E assim seguiram os dois até a presença da Hokage.

O gosto amargo e ruim ainda persistia em sua boca naquela manhã. Hinata vestira sua roupa de treino tão logo o dia amanhecera. Encaminhou-se relutantemente até o jardim de sua casa. Neji já a esperava em seu habitual traje de treino. Ele se levantou logo que a viu se aproximar.

- Bom dia Hinata-sama. – cumprimentara ele formalmente.

- Bom dia, Neji-nii-san. – retribuiu ela procurando sorrir para seu primo.

Neji não retribuiu o sorriso, mas ela não estranhou que ele não o fizesse. Talvez ele estivesse irritado por ser alguém com tanto potencial que estava sendo relegado a ajudar alguém como ela. Mas se ele não estava se sentindo bem, ela poderia liberá-lo dessa obrigação facilmente, bastava ele exteriorizar o que sentia. Mas demonstrar sentimentos nunca foi o forte de Neji. Então, se ele se sentia mal por estar treinando com ela, não deixou transparecer.

Como era de se esperar em todos seus treinamentos, ela não era páreo para Neji. Seu domínio de Taijutsu sequer o ameaçava. Não que fosse fraca. Muito pelo contrário. Comparado com as ninjas de sua idade, como Sakura e Ino que haviam se especializado em suporte como ninjas médicas e de manipulação de mente, e Tenten, que era perita em combate a distância, Hinata sabia que em nível de luta corporal era a melhor, sem dúvida. Mas ninguém reconhecia isso. E sempre a comparavam a Neji.

Seria realmente justo comparar alguém normal com outro que nascera um gênio?

- Você não está se concentrando na luta, Hinata-sama. – alertou ele depois de derrubá-la pela segunda vez.

- Desculpe Nej-nii-san. – pediu ela sinceramente – Vou me esforçar mais.

- Não faça isso por ninguém. Faça por você mesma.

Hinata o encarou um pouco surpresa. Parecia que ele sabia o que se passava em seu interior. Mas quando buscava por respostas, ele apenas desviou o olhar.

- Vamos continuar. – disse Neji assumindo a postura de luta dos Hyuuga.

Foram duas horas de treino, até que o sol ficou mais forte. Hinata suspirou ao perceber que o tempo já avançara bastante.

- Neji-nii-san, vamos parar por hora? – pediu ela olhando para o relógio na parede do clã – Preciso ir.

Ele também olhou para o relógio e concordou com a cabeça.

- Você não pode deixar-los esperando. – falou ele seriamente.

Concordando com a cabeça, ela se levantou e foi até seu quarto. O dia estava esquentando rapidamente. Tomou um banho bem frio para acalmar seus pensamentos e também seu corpo. Quando vestiu seu uniforme de jounin, seus olhos se detiveram instintivamente no calendário. Novembro chegava ao fim. O verão avançava e com ele a promessa de ter os seus dias de liberdades trancafiados. Sentiu novamente seu estômago se revirar, mas ainda não havia nada nele que pudesse colocar para fora. E decidiu não tomar café da amanhã naquele dia. Não queria passar mal na frente daqueles que a esperavam

Não podia se mostrar fraca diante de seu time. Eles precisavam dela.

Sorrindo ao pensar nos garotos que a esperavam no campo de treinamento, pensou que pelo menos aquela responsabilidade era satisfatória.

- Bom dia nee-san! – cumprimentou Hanabi passando rapidamente por ela.

A garota nem ao menos deu chance da irmã responder e já sumiu pelo portão do clã. Estava treinando com força total para se tornar Chunin, e Hinata invejava o bom trabalho que estava sendo feito por Rock Lee no time de Hanabi. Esperava que também estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho com os seus.

Já havia alcançado a porta de casa quando ouviu alguém chama-la discretamente.

- Hinata-sama.

Neji aparecera em sua frente, já de trajes mudados e também com os cabelos molhados como os dela.

- Algum problema Neji-nii-san? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não vai tomar café da manhã?

- Não. – respondeu corando. Talvez fosse medo de ter sua doença descoberta – Acho que nos empolgamos demais no treinamento e se eu for comer agora deixarei meu time esperando.

Não sabia se ele havia acreditado nela ou não. Mas Neji se aproximou dela e pegou a sua mão. Surpresa, Hinata viu que ele depositara nela uma maçã bem vermelha e madura.

- Aqui, para caso sinta fome. – disse ele se afastando em seguida.

Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Obrigada Neji-nii-san!

E saiu alegremente pelo portão.

Depois que ela saiu, Neji ficou observando o lugar por algum tempo. Assumira a função de protetor de Hinata. Mesmo que muitos não considerassem aquele uma obrigação ao seu nível, fôra o que o líder do clã havia designado para ele. E iria cumprir-la rigorosamente. Mas naquele momento Hinata não precisava dele. E se voltou para o clã, disposto a assumir seus outros afazeres.

Naruto e Shikamaru entraram ao mesmo tempo na sala da Hokage. Diferente do colega, o rapaz do clã Nara já sabia o que iria encontrar ali e não escondeu o sorriso diante do olhar abismado de Naruto.

Naquele momento, no escritório de Tsunade, a surpresa não deu trégua a Naruto. Se o chamado àquela hora já fora estranho, e a presença de Shikamaru a tornara preocupante, o que ele podia pensar agora diante do que via? Ali, naquele momento estavam reunidos todos os sensei da vila de Konoha, inclusive Kakashi, que lhe acenou com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava o Icha Icha Paradise vol 16. Naruto sorriu lembrando de Jiraya, que não aparecia por ali há algum tempo. O capitão Yamato, que acompanhara seu treinamento durante o período que tentava dominar seu jutsu para enfrentar a Akatsuki também sorriu para ele. A única pessoa que ele não viu entre os presentes fora Kurenai. Lembrava vagamente que ela estava afastada de suas atividades, mas não sabia o motivo. Além dos professores, estavam também todos os examinadores do Chunin Shiken, e os anciões da vila que ele não lembrava o nome, mas sabia que foram companheiros de time do Terceiro.

Olhando para todos aqueles presentes o encarando tão seriamente, não pode deixar de ficar nervoso. Parecia mais um julgamento que uma reunião, e todos aparentemente estavam apenas esperando por ele. Olhando para a Hokage depois de sua vista ter passado sobre todos os presentes, ele sentiu que estava em uma situação inusitada.

- Eu cometi algum crime e não percebi? – comentou Naruto tentando parecer descontraído, coçando a cabeça e soltando uma risadinha nervosa.

Os presentes começaram a rir também, exceto a Hokage e os conselheiros que continuavam sérios. Tsunade sequer olhava para ele, e trazia sua cabeça baixa, analisando um documento à sua frente. Pequenas conversas imperavam na sala enquanto esperavam o pronunciamento dela.

-Uzumaki Naruto – disse Tsunade finalmente, fazendo todos se calarem – Eu estive analisando sua ficha juntamente com os conselheiros Koharu e Homura. Temos designado mais missões para você que para a maioria dos ninjas na vila – Ela deu uma pequena pausa, onde cruzou as mãos e olhou fixamente para ele - Você tem sido um dos melhores ninjas de nossa vila, tendo sua margem de falhas quase inexistentes em missões...

Naruto sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho diante do comentário. Por que Tsunade o elogiava perante todos aqueles ninjas da vila? E o que Shikamaru fazia ali? Onde estavam os seus outros amigos? Não havia nenhum deles ali, nem mesmo Sakura e Sasuke.

- Puxa valeu... – agradeceu em jeito – Mas eu não...

- Não me interrompa! - esbravejou ela parecendo realmente irritada.

- Sim senhora! – respondeu ele corando mais.

Muitos riram diante da cena. A vila em peso sabia do enorme carinho da Hokage para com Naruto. Muitos inclusive quando se referiam ao rapaz o faziam como "o preferido", alcunha que o próprio Naruto não gostava. Mas após presenciar o comportamento que um tinha com outro, era realmente difícil não concordar com aquilo.

- Como eu ia dizendo – pigarreou a Hokage acabando com os poucos murmúrios da sala - Apesar de todo sucesso você é ainda um mero genin.

Aquela era uma verdade que doía ainda nele. Até mesmo Sasuke, que passara tanto tempo longe de Konoha conseguira se tornar Jounin. Naruto não sabia se aquilo era apenas acaso, ou se tentavam mantê-lo afastado de qualquer responsabilidade. O fato era que, sempre que havia um Exame chunin, ele estava em uma missão. Na verdade, nos últimos tempos nem sabia como conseguia ter uma noite descente de sono. Estava sempre fora de Konoha. No inicio, sabia que tinha que ajudar a manter a vila estabilizada depois das perdas que houve com a guerra contra a Akatsuki e depois contra Orochimaru. Porém, parecia que Tsunade havia se acostumado a sempre designar as piores missões para ele. E agora, apesar de tudo, dizia claramente a ele que estava no mesmo nível de um garoto de doze anos que acabara de sair da academia.

- Nem me lembre disso – ele começou a reclamar, mas parou logo que viu o olhar dela.

Naruto não sabia, mas a Hokage se ressentia tanto quanto ele da sua posição dentro da vila de Konoha. Ela sabia de todo o esforço feito por ele em prol da população de Konoha. E naquele momento, queria poder retribuir tudo. Segurou o envelope nas mãos, com as ordens que pretendia dar para mudar o destino dele.

- Por ser um genin, há varias coisas que lhe são negadas. Então, eu reuni o conselho da vila para decidir quanto a seu futuro.

O estômago vazio de Naruto se contraiu ao ouvir essas palavras. O que ela preparara para ele? Achava que ele tinha responsabilidades demais para um mero genin e ia rebaixá-lo a fazer apenas missões de rank D? Mas essas especulações não duraram muito tempo. Pelo menos não quando ele viu o semblante satisfeito de Tsunade. A Hokage o olhava sorrindo e todos ao redor dela compartilhavam desse sorriso.

- Eu decidi o que fazer com você, Naruto, e fui apoiada pelos conselheiros e também por todos os examinadores chunins. – dando uma pausa para que suas palavras saíssem com efeito, ela decretou - A vila irá permitir que você se torne um jounin, mesmo que não seja um chunin ainda.

O choque inicial foi precedido por uma alegria nunca sentida antes por Naruto. A vila finalmente o reconheceu! Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, e com a certeza que estava fazendo a expressão mais idiota possível, Naruto simplesmente deixou toda a felicidade que sentia vir a tona.

- Yes! Viva!Yuuupiiiii!!! – gritava ele dando saltos de felicidade.

Ao lado dele, Shikamaru começou a rir. Mesmo com todo poder que ele tinha, mesmo tendo dezoito anos de idade, Naruto ainda era muito expansivo e ninguém se surpreendia que suas atitudes ainda lembrassem aquele menino de doze anos que pichara os rostos dos Hokage, na tentativa de chamar a atenção dos outros.

- Espera que ainda não acabou. – alertou Shikamaru colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Naruto se calou e parou de pular. Olhou para Tsunade, que ficara seria novamente e o olhava por cima das mãos cruzadas. E teve o pressentimento que o titulo de jounin não viria fácil.

- Porém, há uma condição. – esclareceu Tsunade

- Sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade... – comentou o garoto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Kakashi sorriu para ele incentivado-o. Todos ali, pareciam estar querendo mostrar uma confiança nele, que nem o próprio Naruto sabia que seria capaz de ter. Mas deveria ter. Era sua obrigação. Se quisesse ser um Hokage no futuro, não podia mostrar preocupação diante de todos aqueles presentes, principalmente dos membros do conselho. Sorriu de volta para seu antigo sensei e respirou fundo.

- Que condição é essa, Vovó Tsunade? – perguntou ficando sério de repente e encarando-a com os olhos azuis refletindo determinação. Não podia ficar amedrontado daquilo. Não já havia vencido coisas terríveis? Nada deveria superar tudo que já passara.

– Você terá que prestar um teste de habilidades. – revelou a Hokage.

- Teste de habilidades? – ele parecia não estar entendendo.

- Sim um teste para provar que você realmente tem condições de se tornar um jounin. – e entregou o envelope para Shizune, que se aproximou de Naruto e o estendeu para ele.

Então era isso! Um teste de habilidades. Sorriu ao receber o envelope de Shizune.

- Obrigado, Shizune-nee-san! Haha, um teste de habilidades? Isso será fácil! – sorriu confiante abrindo o envelope. Afinal, não havia coisa pior que enfrentar o líder da Akatsuki não?

- Serão dois teste: um escrito e outro de combate. – disse Tsunade como se quisesse acabar com a sua alegria

- Não, não será fácil... – murmurou ao ouvir a palavra "escrito" e ver as instruções nos papeis que recebera.

"Acho que prefiro enfrentar o líder da Akatsuki novamente..." pensou tristemente encarando a enormidade de conteúdos escritos no papel, que davam agora um nó em seu cérebro. E gemeu baixinho quando viu que a tal prova escrita seria em apenas um mês.

"Tanta coisa pra estudar e ela me dá só um mês?!" pensou horrorizado.

- Então aceita? – perguntou Tsunade diante da expressão mortificada dele.

Depois de um breve silencio, em que procurou toda a coragem que havia dentro dele, Naruto sorriu. Não ia se amedrontar por tão pouco. Tinha um longo caminho pela frente. E sentia que dava o primeiro passo naquele momento quando falou:

- E eu deixaria passar uma oportunidade como essa? – e apontando o polegar para si mesmo falou convicto – Pode escrever aí Vovó Tsunade, eu, Uzumaki Naruto, serei o próximo jounin da Vila de Konoha!

Os presentes manifestaram sua aprovação sorrindo para ele. Shikamaru bateu de leve no seu ombro e falou:

- É assim que se faz Naruto!

- Obrigado, Shikamaru. – agradeceu sinceramente.

- Ótimo! Dispensados! – disse a Hokage.

As pessoas começaram a sair e o cumprimentavam.

- Coragem que tudo dará certo Naruto! – falou Yamato dando uma tapinha nas costas dele.

- Vou avisando que ser um jounin não é fácil... – lembrou Kakashi.

- Se você quiser, te dou outra roupa igual a minha para você estudar! – disse Gai, fazendo a pose "nice guy".

- Err... – murmurou Naruto se imaginando naquele colante verde – Não obrigado Gai-sensei, fico com essa roupa mesmo...

Quando quase todos já tinham saído da sala, ele ouviu a Hokage o chamando:

- Naruto?

- Sim? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

Ele já estava bem perto dela com um sorriso grande nos lábios, quando Tsunade deu um socão que fez Naruto voar porta afora. Todos os remanescentes, inclusive os conselheiros e Shizune, ficam boquiabertos.

- Tsunade-sama! – exclamou a secretária.

- Isso é pelo "vovó" – falou Tsunade irritada com a mão ainda fechada.

Fim do capítulo I!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II – Posso te ajudar

Naruto precisou de um tempo para se recuperar da forma violenta como a Hokage o tratara depois da reunião. Enquanto andava pelas ruas de Konoha, com o lado esquerdo do rosto totalmente inchado, murmurava consigo mesmo:

- Droga tinha esquecido o quanto a vovó Tsunade batia forte. – disse ele alisando o queixo – Agora o que farei com relação a esse teste escrito? O combate até que é moleza, mas uma prova?Aiaiai... É nessas horas que eu me arrependo por não ter prestado atenção às aulas do Iruka-sensei... – de repente, uma idéia veio a sua mente de forma assustadoramente clara - Hummm ... Iruka-sensei... É isso! Vou pedir umas aulas ao Iruka-sensei!

Empolgado, Naruto mudou imediatamente o rumo de casa para a academia ninja. Tinha certeza que poderia contar com seu professor naquela hora. Ele nunca o abandonara quando ele precisava e também fora a primeira pessoa a reconhecê-lo ali naquela vila.

Ao chegar à academia, ele passou a procurar, sem êxito, por Iruka. Não sabia mais qual sala o sensei ensinava. Havia aumentado sensivelmente o número de crianças na vila.

- Aff, cadê ele? – perguntou depois de olhar a quarta sala.

- Ei, Naruto-niichan!!! – chamou uma voz conhecida.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Naruto se virou e tem uma enorme surpresa ao se deparar com Konohamaru num colete de chunin. Ele não era mais aquele menino agitado de seis anos trás. Com quinze anos, Konohamaru havia adquirido a estatura de um homem já feito, e possuía os cabelos alinhados de uma forma bem charmosa. Pelo que Naruto soube, ele também estava muito forte, e treinava constantemente com Asuma, tendo aprendido já a maior parte dos jutsus de sua família.

- Konohamaru... Chunin... – murmurou vendo o colete - Desde quando?

- Ah, isso? Desde hoje cedo! - falou animado - A Hokage-sama tirou a gente da cama hoje cedo para falar que a gente tinha passado.

- Ela adora fazer isso... - comentou Naruto – Peraí, você disse "a gente"?

- Sim meu time todo... – e dando uma pausa, Konohamaru começou a rir sarcasticamente. – Hehehehe...

- Do que você ta rindo? - perguntou Naruto desconfiado.

- Eu to mais perto de virar Hokage que você niichan!!!!

- Ora seu...

- Quem manda ser um incompetente que com dezoito anos ainda é um genin... - zombou o adolescente.

A face de Naruto se contraiu dolorosamente ao ouvir essas palavras. Konohamaru percebeu o semblante do seu amigo mudar de uma hora pra outra e pensou que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

- Ei, Naruto-niichan? – chamou timidamente.

A raiva tomou conta de Naruto, juntamente com um sentimento de impotência e frustração.

"Somente um genin..." ele pensou aborrecido consigo mesmo.

- Ei, é brincadeira... – falou Konohamaru tentando animar Naruto - É... ahhhhhh!!!!!

Mas elas foram em vão. Naruto estalou os dedos ameaçadoramente para o garoto. Imediatamente Konohamaru começou a correr sendo perseguido pelo irado Naruto, enquanto faziam o maior escândalo pela escola.

- É BRINCADEIRA!É BRINCADEIRA NIICHAN!!! – gritava o menino aos prantos.

- DEIXA EU TE MOSTRAR O QUE ESSE GENIN PODE FAZER COM SUA CARA! - bradou Naruto irritado.

- Ei o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?!

A voz irritada de Iruka pôs um fim à perseguição. Ele colocara a cabeça para fora de uma sala onde estava escrito "Sala de Vídeo" e Naruto descobriu o porquê de não tê-lo achado antes.

- Ah, Iruka-sensei... – murmurou Naruto desviando a atenção do assustado Konohamaru que aproveitou a situação para fugir para bem longe dos punhos de Naruto.

- Que estardalhaço é esse Naruto? – reclamou Iruka irritado - Tem crianças assistindo aula aqui! E o que foi isso no seu rosto?

- Desculpe sensei. Isso foi a Vovó Tsunade quem fez quando... É isso! Aulas! – exclamou de repente.

- Hã?! Do que você está falando Naruto? – indagou Iruka confuso.

Naruto começou a contar empolgado todo o episódio que acontecera mais cedo, sobre a oportunidade de se tornar jounin, que teria que fazer uma prova e isso incluía a parte do teste escrito.

- Então – disse encerrando a narração – Eu vim lhe pedir para me dar umas aulas para poder fazer essa prova.

- Fico honrado que você tenha lembrado de mim Naruto, porém... – Iruka suspirou chateado – Eu não poderei te ajudar. Tenho uma turma que está preste a concluir a academia e está sendo muito dispendioso prepará-los. Perdoe-me. – acrescentou ao ver a cara de Naruto.

- Tudo bem sensei. – falou desanimado – Vou procurar outra pessoa que...

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – interrompeu uma voz.

- Oh, Kakashi! – exclamou Iruka.

O jounin surgiu atrás deles repentinamente, segurando o Icha Icha Paradise, e parecia contente com alguma coisa.

- Kakashi-sensei! Você vai me dar aulas? – perguntou Naruto empolgado.

Kakashi suspirou.

-Infelizmente não, agora que você, Sasuke e Sakura não dependem mais de mim, eu fui designado pela Tsunade-sama para outro time. E ela me tirou da cama cedo pra me dar a noticia. – acrescentou desgostoso.

- É... Ela gosta de fazer isso. – concordou Iruka.

- Mas eu sei quem pode te ajudar. – disse o antigo sensei do Time sete.

- Quem?! O capitão Yamato? – perguntou Naruto lembrando do tempo que treinara com ele.

- Não. Ele também vai ser designado a um time. Existem muitas crianças novas para se tornarem genin.

- Então quem?

- Ora quem, a Sakura ou o Sasuke lógico. Eles ficaram felizes em contribuir para sua promoção. – comentou ele rindo por trás de sua máscara.

Naruto deu uma tapa na própria cabeça, como se isso tivesse sido a coisa mais obvia do mundo e exclamou:

- Claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes?! Vou falar com eles agora! Obrigado Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei! – e sumiu da vista dos dois rapidamente.

Observando o rapaz se afastar tão rapidamente os jounins se entreolhara.

- Você acha que ele consegue? – pergunta Iruka preocupado.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Estamos falando do Naruto. – afirmou Kakashi.

Sakura acordou com uma decisão tomada naquele dia. Tomou seu banho matinal e vestiu a roupa mais bonita que encontrou. Não precisaria ir ao hospital naquela manhã, pois acabara de sair de um plantão intenso de trinta e seis horas nos dias anteriores. Olhou no espelho, preocupada com a possível existência de olheiras. Apesar da aparência um pouco cansada, ela estava se sentindo bonita. Calçou suas botas e saiu de casa.

Seria naquele dia. Iria falar com Sasuke. Seria a última vez. Mesmo o amando muito, chegara à conclusão que aquele amor não correspondido estava acabando com ela aos poucos. Não queria se tornar uma pessoa amarga. Queria amar e ser amada, como toda mulher normal. Sim, Sasuke fora sua vida pelos últimos seis anos. Não só por esse seis... Por muito mais tempo. Por isso decidira por um fim naquilo, ou iria acabar enlouquecendo.

Sabia que o encontraria no prédio da anbu, por isso tomou o rumo de lá, rezando para que ele não estivesse ocupado. Enquanto andava, sua mente estava tecendo mil e uma suposições sobre a conversa que teria com ele. Seu estômago apertava, sinal que o nervosismo tomava de conta dela aos poucos.

"Sei o que devo fazer se ele me disser um não... Mas terei forças para isso? Para esquecê-lo?" pensava angustiada "Sakura! Você já decidiu! Nada de voltara trás agora!".

- Olha, é a Sakura! Sakura!

Ela olhou rapidamente, e viu Ino parada em frente à floricultura da família. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Sai, o seu ex-companheiro de time, que havia sido colocado no Time sete no lugar de Sasuke três anos antes, estava lá também, com a mão passada na cintura de Ino, numa atitude muito intima. Sakura sabia que eles estavam namorando há algum tempo e sorriu se aproximando de ambos. Seria bom adiar um pouco o momento da decisão.

- Olá Ino, Sai. – cumprimentou ela.

- Olá Sakura. Indo trabalhar? – perguntou Ino sorrindo.

- Na verdade não. – esclareceu a outra – Apenas indo resolver uns problemas...

Sai encarou Sakura longamente e depois falou com seu sorriso tão característico:

- Levando em consideração que você se encaminha para onde fica a sede da anbu, esses problemas devem ser com o Sasuke-kun.

- Sai! – repreendeu Ino.

Sakura deu um sorriso encabulado para Sai.

- Como sempre, sincero demais Sai... Você devia pensar duas vezes antes de falar dessa forma...

- Estou mentindo? – perguntou o rapaz ainda sorrindo.

- Não, não está. – falou ela firmemente. Se havia tomado uma decisão, devia segui-la a ferro e fogo – Estou decidida a mudar tudo entre nós hoje.

Ino olhou para a expressão decidida de Sakura e imediatamente entendeu o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Mesmo com todas as diferenças, elas eram muito amigas e em certos pontos tinha atitudes semelhantes.

- Sakura – falou ela preocupada – Imagino o que você pretende fazer... Mas... Vale a pena pressionar um homem como o Sasuke-kun? Ele pode simplesmente dar de ombros e não dizer nada a você.

- Se ele fizer isso Ino, já sei o que fazer – seu coração se apertou diante disso, mas ela não se importou – O que não posso fazer é continuar a viver desse amor doentio que esta me consumindo... Se for para não ficar com ele, que eu saiba isso logo. Vou falar a ele mais uma vez dos meus sentimentos, mas será a ultima vez. Depois disso... – ela suspirou – Dependendo da resposta dele...

- Sakura... – murmurou Ino.

Ali estava uma coragem para se admirar, pensou a loira. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente seria desprezada, ela queria resolver isso. Mas, mesmo diante da decisão de Sakura, ela duvidava que a médica fosse capaz de esquecer Sasuke mesmo se ele dissesse que não a amava. Depois de tudo que a garota vivera e sofrera por ele, principalmente nos três anos que precedera sua volta à vila, era impossível se desligar de tudo.

- Bem, eu desejo boa sorte. – falou Ino por fim.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu sinceramente.

- Espero que você possa tomar a decisão certa Sakura – continuou a outra – E que você não se arrependa mais tarde.

- Eu já tomei minha decisão Ino. Só falta me encontrar com o Sasuke-kun e colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Então pode começar. – disse Sai inesperadamente – O Sasuke vem vindo ai.

Como coração em disparada, Sakura olhou para trás. Sasuke vinha andando em sua direção calmamente, com sua expressão entediada de sempre. Se quando criança Sasuke sempre fora bonito, agora que já era um homem sua beleza se tornara mais selvagem e avassaladora. Seu olhar já era suficiente para deixar qualquer mulher na vila sem fôlego. Quando ele parou em frente aos três, deu um leve sorriso.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou casualmente.

- Bom dia. – respondeu os outros três em uníssono.

- Que inusitado você por essas bandas Sasuke-kun. – falou Sai.

- Nem tão inusitado assim Sai. – respondeu ele, acrescentando depois – Você me parece muito bem.

- É minha companhia. – e abraçou fortemente Ino, que ficou escarlate com a demonstração de afeto.

- Sai! Não precisa ser tão expansível... – reclamou, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura riu diante da cena, mas não olhou para Sasuke. Sabia que precisava pedir pra falar com ele, mas simplesmente a voz não saia.

-Sakura. – falou Sasuke de repente.

Olhando para ele, Sakura sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas.

- S-Sim Sasuke-kun?

- Eu gostaria de falar com você agora... É possível?

A expressão dele era séria e enigmática. O que ele teria para falar com ela? Com um nervosismo crescente, ela balbuciou:

- C-Claro...

- Então... Pode ser em um lugar mais reservado? – pediu ele ficando mais sério ainda.

- Isso, mostre atitude Sasuke! – brincou Sai.

- Sai! – repreendeu Ino mais uma vez, sendo ignorada por ele e recebendo um beijo na bochecha. Olhando para amiga falou – Desculpe esse idiota! Darei um jeito nele. Até mais! – e empurrou Sai delicadamente para longe dali.

Sasuke começou a andar em direção à saída da vila e Sakura seguiu-o de perto. Ainda se voltou para acenar para os amigos que ficaram para trás e começou a andar cautelosamente.

O que queria Sasuke? Era o que pensava ela.

O que Sakura não sabia era que Sai e Ino cogitavam a mesma possibilidade.

- O que você acha Ino? – perguntou Sai quando ele já tinha se afastado bastante.

- Dele podemos esperar qualquer coisa... – respondeu a garota.

- Adoraria segui-los e saber de tudo, mas vou voltar ao meu trabalho. – e dando um beijo na namorada, murmurou – Torcemos para que haja um novo casal nesta vila.

- Com certeza... – torcia Ino retribuindo o beijo do namorado.

-Então ela não está? – perguntou Naruto um pouco decepcionado.

- Infelizmente não. Ela saiu há pouco tempo.

- Ah, ok. Obrigado, Haruno-san.

- De nada, Naruto. Eu aviso a ela que você esteve aqui.

Naruto se despediu da mãe de Sakura com um aceno, mas mal conseguindo retribuir o sorriso que ela lhe oferecia. Aquilo estava se tornando mais difícil que o esperado. Depois de passar tanto tempo sendo somente um genin, ele finalmente tem a chance de estar numa posição de respeito da Vila de Konoha, e a oportunidade parece estar escapando de suas mãos. Tudo por causa desse maldito teste escrito! De quem teria sido essa maldita idéia?

Continuou a andar sem destino, com a cabeça baixa e os pensamentos em polvorosa.

- Droga Vovó Tsunade! Por que você permitiu isso? – exclamou em voz alta sem perceber.

- Com quem está falando Naruto?

Ino estava com um avental florido regando vasos de flores em frente à floricultura da sua família. Ela estava sorrindo, provavelmente achando engraçada a situação dele.

- Nada não Ino. Falando comigo mesmo. – respondeu encabulado.

-Sei... – comentou ela sorrindo.

- A propósito, onde está o Sai?

- Saiu daqui a pouco tempo. Foi trabalhar um pouco... E você, o que está fazendo por aqui? Sem missões?

Naruto suspirou.

- Na verdade eu estava procurando a Sakura... Tenho umas coisas pra falar com ela... – e dando uma pausa, olhou para a ninja a sua frente - A propósito, você viu a Sakura por aí?

- Sim, ela foi pra lá – respondeu apontando para a saída da vila – Mas devo avisar...

- Valeu Ino! – interrompeu Naruto bruscamente – Vou atrás dela agora! - e saiu em disparada.

-... Droga! – exclamou Ino vendo ele se afastar velozmente - Ela esta com o Sasuke... Nem me deixou falar... Eu hein? Que apressado!

O vento soprou mais forte no momento que Sasuke parou no meio do bosque. Ele estava de costas para Sakura e a garota apenas podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Não imaginava que tipo de assunto ele poderia ter para lhe falar. Afinal, agora estavam tão distantes um do outro. Ele havia se tornado chefe da anbu enquanto ela era uma médica no hospital de Konoha. O único do antigo Time sete que não exercia nenhum cargo mais importante era Naruto, mas mesmo esse vivia constantemente em missões, e quase nunca os três se encontravam. E sem dúvida, ela tinha muito mais contato com o rapaz que estava de costas para ela que o outro companheiro.

"Não sei o que ele quer..." pensou Sakura "Mas vou aproveitar essa oportunidade. Depois que ele falar o que quer, falarei dos meus sentimentos...".

Repentinamente Sasuke se voltou e a encarou profundamente nos olhos. Suas pupilas estavam negras como sempre, mas Sakura sentiu intensidade muito maior que o normal. E percebeu que, o que quer que Sasuke fosse dizer, somente aquele olhar já valia a pena ter ido até ali.

- Sakura... – começou ele – Eu peço desculpas por ter te arrastado para longe da vila... Imagino que você devia ter assuntos importantes para resolver e...

- Não! – falou ela apressadamente – Eu não tinha nada para resolver! Estava apenas conversando com a Ino e o Sai...

"Ai que mentira descarada Sakura!" pensou ela "Você ia justamente atrás dele! Como pode mentir assim?!".

Todavia, se Sasuke notou qualquer indicação de sua mentira, simplesmente a ignorou. E continuou a encará-la daquela forma intensa, como se quisesse se certificar que ela estava ali realmente. Depois de alguns instantes, ele se aproximou lentamente. Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar com a proximidade. Levando a mão em direção à cabeça dela, Sasuke acariciou levemente seus cabelos. Sentindo o rosto ficar imediatamente em chamas, ela balbuciou:

- Sasuke-kun...

Levantando a mão, ele pediu para ela parar de falar.

- Desculpe Sakura, mas quem deve falar aqui hoje sou eu... - e dando uma pequena pausa ele continuou – Eu pedi pra você vir até aqui por que... Por que... – ele fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os abriu – Eu gostaria de saber... Se você ainda me ama...

Uma onda de choque percorreu seu corpo. Era verdade? Sasuke havia feito mesmo aquela pergunta, ou seus ouvidos lhe pregavam peças?

- Sasuke-kun... – balbuciou – Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Apenas me responda, por favor. – pediu ele.

"Ele se adiantou por mim... Vamos acabar logo com isso..." E respirando fundo, Sakura colocou todos os seus sentimentos para fora:

- Sim, Sasuke-kun... Eu te amo... Nunca deixe de te amar um só momento nesses seis anos. Tudo que eu lhe disse quando você abandonou Konoha, quanto o que falei quando você voltou ainda é verdade. Nunca deixou de ser. Eu te amo. Te amo tanto que chego a ter a sensação que vou sufocar! - as lágrimas que ela não queria derrubar começaram a lavar o seu rosto, acentuando o cansaço das horas trabalhadas no hospital – Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Você se tornou a minha vida há muito tempo e não sei o mais o que fazer! Eu não sei viver se não puder ter você perto de mim! Eu...

O choro abafou as outras palavras que queria sair, mas Sakura sabia que já falara o suficiente, como sabia que a decisão que tomara naquela manhã fora inútil. Não imaginava mais viver sem ter ele por perto. Não imaginava estar em outros braços que não fosse os de Sasuke. Se ele não a amasse, mesmo que a desprezasse, sabia que aceitaria qualquer migalha de atenção que pudesse recolher de suas mãos. Apertou os olhos, permitindo que toda sua insegurança viesse á tona.

Sasuke a observou inexpressivamente. Tal como Sakura, ele havia tomado uma decisão naquela manhã. E diferentemente dela, iria executá-la. E qual não foi a surpresa da médica quando se viu envolvida por aqueles braços pela primeira vez em seis anos. Ele nunca a abraçara. Sempre era ela quem tomava toda a iniciativa. Por isso ficou totalmente sem ação ao perceber que estava nos braços tão sonhados de seu amor.

Inclinando a cabeça em direção ao ouvido dela, Sasuke pronunciou baixinho:

- Sakura... Hoje, eu finalmente decidi admitir para mim mesmo algo que venho tentando esconder... – e alisando os cabelos dela, continuou – Decidi admitir que a amo. Quem sempre a amei.

O mundo repentinamente pareceu ter virado ao avesso. Levantando a cabeça, ela o encarou e surpreendeu-o sorrindo para ela. Não era uma ilusão. Não era um bushin. E não era uma mentira. Era Sasuke que a abraçava e a amava.

- Eu... - tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua garganta estava apertada.

Percebendo o choque dela, Sasuke sorriu. Não precisava das palavras dela. Precisava apenas de sua presença. E se inclinando mais um pouco, deixou sua boca cobrir a dela delicadamente. Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo o gosto de Sasuke penetrar dentro dela como se fosse o fôlego que faltara na sua vida. O abraçou fortemente, sentindo seu cheiro e seu toque. Não queria que aquilo acabasse agora. Na verdade, não queria que acabasse em tempo nenhum.

O que Sakura não percebeu foi que outra pessoa também partilhava do momento deles. E que tão logo que viu o beijo se aprofundar mais, saiu silenciosamente e seguiu na direção oposta.

-Ei sensei, vamos parar por hoje?

Makoto parecia o mais cansado dos três. Desabou sobre as pernas tão logo ela parou de atacá-lo. Ele já estava sentado ofegante depois de apenas três horas de treino. Diante do comentário, Hinata sorriu.

- Você não acha que ainda é cedo para uma pausa Makoto? – perguntou ainda na pose de luta - Só treinamos uma parte da manhã!

- Deixa de ser mole Makoto! – falou Suzumi com as mãos na cintura – Você deveria dar exemplo, já que é o único homem do time!

- Concordo! – falou a outra garota, Yumi.

O Time três era realmente inusitado, pensou Hinata pela milésima vez. Era a primeira vez na vila que um time era formado por duas meninas e apenas um menino. Isso significava que agora as mulheres aumentavam de numero dentro da vila. E aquelas duas eram especiais. Mesmo tendo estranhado a principio a formação, não imaginava mais Suzumi e Yumi separadas. Mas talvez Makoto não pensasse assim, já que encarou as duas com uma expressão nenhum pouco satisfeita.

Rindo da cena, Hinata passou a observá-los. Yumi, com seus longos cabelos azuis claros, transmitia uma aura de serenidade e paciência. Sóbria, era de longe a mais analítica do time. Suzumi era o que se poderia chamar de rebelde. A bermuda folgada e a jaqueta colocada de forma despreocupada em cima do top preto lhe davam a sensação de um menino delicado. Os piercings que ela exibia e a touca que usava por cima da vasta cabeleira ruiva apenas reforçavam a imagem de moleque travesso. Makoto, olhando para as garotas se levantou. Era impressionante como ele era baixinho para idade que tinha. Vestia uma camisa preta com uma chama no peito, e seus olhos negros refletiam raiva. Balançou os cabelos também escuros e falou com sua voz ainda infantil:

- Mas já é quase hora do almoço! A Kurenai-sensei parava quando eu pedia... – choramingou.

Apesar de aquele ser um comentário constante, ainda doía. Desde que Kurenai teve que se afastar do seu time devido à gravidez, ela havia sido indicada pela própria sensei para cuidar do Time três. Estava gostando muito da experiência, pois mesmo com as desavenças constantes entre os membros, eram garotos muito talentosos. Porém se não fossem as comparações como aquela sempre presente em Makoto, tinha certeza que estaria se sentindo melhor. Quando viu que o garoto já havia se levantado, assumiu novamente a posição de luta.

- Bem vamos conti... - mas sua frase foi interrompida por uma presença estranha.

- O que foi sensei? – perguntou Suzumi ao ver a expressão preocupada de Hinata.

- Não se mexam. – Hinata advertiu – Byakugan!

Com seus olhos ela começou a vasculhar o bosque à procura do chakra pressentido até que o encontrou, se escondendo entre as arvores.

- Oh! – exclamou desativando seu byakugan.

Os três alunos a olhavam, assustados, principalmente Makoto.

- O que é sensei? – perguntou ele preocupado – Algum ninja inimigo?

Hinata sorriu nervosamente.

- Não é nada. Bem já que paramos, que tal vocês irem almoçar? Voltaremos às duas horas!

- Oba almoço!!! – exclamou o menino.

As crianças saíram rindo e pulando combinado o que comeriam, enquanto Hinata se encaminhava na direção do chakra pressentido.

Na direção de Naruto.

Não havia como piorar aquele dia. Essa foi a conclusão a que chegou Naruto. Sentado numa pedra, olhando seu reflexo na água, ele procurava o que tinha de errado consigo mesmo. Por que Sasuke e não ele? Por que eles estavam se beijando naquele momento? Nem ao menos teve coragem de interromper o momento deles. Nem odiá-los por isso. No fundo ele sempre soube. Sempre soube que depois que Sasuke ter voltado para a vila, três anos atrás isso aconteceria um dia, e eles ficariam juntos. Na verdade, parte se seu desespero para trazer o amigo de volta era pra fazer a Sakura feliz. Eles tinham direito de ficar juntos. Mas mesmo assim doía. Muito.

Hinata o observava de longe. Estava preocupada, pois nunca vira tanta dor nos olhos de Naruto. Ficou tentada a se aproximar, mas não tinha coragem. Sentia-se uma grande covarde. Ele estava ali, tão desamparado, como se precisasse urgentemente de alguém, e ela tinha tanto a oferecer a ele...

"O que eu tenho a perder mesmo?" pensou ao lembrar da noite passada "Só vou perguntar como ele esta, só isso..." dizia pra si mesma. E num momento de extrema coragem, começou a se aproximar dele.

Dias depois ao lembrar desse episodio, Naruto não saberia dizer o que o levou àquela atitude extrema. O estresse a que havia sido submetido ou a fome. Ou os dois. O certo é que é que quando ele sentiu uma presença se aproximando sorrateiramente, não consegui distinguir de quem era. Apenas formou o rasengan numa das mãos e atacou a figura que lentamente se aproximava. Foi só então que viu que cometera um erro. Era Hinata. Até hoje ele não sabe explicar como, mas usou toda sua força para dar um impulso com o pé e mudar o curso de seu ataque. Mas foi por pouco. Bem pouco. O rasengan passou bem perto do rosto da garota, deixando um fio de sangue escorrer, mas indo de encontro ao bosque.

Hinata ficou em estado de choque. Naruto quase a atacara. Ela ouviu apenas o estrondo do rasengan quando este atingiu as arvores e a poeira subiu. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás. Na verdade não tinha nem forças para se manter em pé. Lentamente caiu sentada sobre suas pernas, com lágrimas involuntárias correndo por sua face.

Naruto se sentiu o pior dos homens. Quase atacara uma amiga em sua fúria infundada. Todavia, o que mais lhe doeu foi ver o estado em que ficou a garota. Deu graças que ela não olhou para trás ou veria que, com o estrago que ele fez com o rasengan no bosque, poderia tê-la matado.

- Hinata... - chamou timidamente se aproximando – Me desculpe... Não era minha intenção... Eu não vi que era você... Hinata...

As dores voltaram mais fortes. Seu estômago se contraiu a ponto de fazê-la curvar-se de dor. Sentiu a bílis subir pela sua garganta, mas sufocou a vontade.

"Não, na frente dele não", suplicou Hinata.

- Hinata? Você se machucou? Eu te machuquei? – perguntou angustiado.

"Respire. Se acalme. Não passe essa vergonha na frente dele." Desesperada, Hinata dava ordens para seu interior procurando não vomitar na frente de seu amado. Foi difícil conter toda aquela ânsia, mas finalmente as dores passaram. Quando viu que estava segura, falou num fio de voz:

- E-estou melhor N-Naruto-kun... Foi só o susto...

Mesmo diante de suas palavras, Naruto ainda parecia seriamente preocupado.

- Eu não sei o que me deu... – se desculpou mais uma vez - Ou melhor... Acho que foi a fome, hehe... – e deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

Ficou mais aliviado ao ver que Hinata sorria timidamente diante do comentário dele.

"Preciso me redimir..." pensou aflito. E então teve uma idéia que lhe pareceu salvadora.

– Já sei! Para me redimir, vou te pagar um ramen, que tal?

Hinata pareceu considerar por um momento.

- C-claro.

"Eu vou ficar perto dele... E-Eu vou estar com ele...". Pensou sem saber se sentia felicidade ou medo.

Naruto a ajudou a levantar-se, tomando cuidado de deixar a clareira que ele abrira no bosque longe da vista dela. Não queria que ela se assustasse mais ainda.

- Oh, você está machucada! – exclamou ele apontando o fio de sangue que escorria em seu rosto – Espere um pouco.

Enquanto se encaminhavam de volta a vila, Naruto tirou um lenço do bolso e ofereceu para Hinata.

- Pegue. Limpe o sangue.

Hinata sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

- O-Obrigada... – agradeceu colocando o lenço no lugar ferido.

O Ichiraku Ramen estava lotado àquela hora. Para atender a freguesia, o dono colocou umas mesinhas em frente à loja e acenou para Naruto assim que este, juntamente com Hinata, acomodou-se em uma das mesas.

- O de sempre, Naruto? – perguntou com um grande sorriso.

- Sim. O de sempre. – falou ele alegremente, e se voltando para Hinata perguntou – Qual você quer?

- A-Ah, pode ser o mesmo que você... – falou timidamente.

- Ei tio! Dois "de sempre"!

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os dois enquanto esperavam os pedidos. Hinata constrangida por estar com ele, e Naruto constrangido pelo que havia feito há pouco. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que Naruto achou uma forma de iniciar a conversa:

- Er... Hinata, o que você estava fazendo no bosque?

- Ah, eu estava t-treinando o Time três...

- Sério? – perguntou admirado - Eu não sabia que você era responsável por um time...

- B-Bemn-na verdade não é meu... - falou timidamente – Estou substituindo Kurenai-sensei que está grávida...

- Uau, Kurenai-sensei vai ter um bebê? – ele agora estava realmente surpreso.

- V-Você não sabia Naruto-kun?

Ele coçou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Tenho passado tanto tempo afastado da vila em missões que essas coisas para mim são novidades... Mas, imagino que Asuma-san deve estar muito feliz. E Konohamaru também! Afinal vai ganhar um priminho ou priminha né?

- S-Sim... Konohamaru-kun está muito feliz. – e criou coragem para sorrir pra ele.

- Puxa, deve ser legal ser um jounin... – se empolgou Naruto, que ficou estranhamente quieto depois de suas palavras.

Hinata sabia que, de todos os seus amigos, Naruto era o único que ainda era um genin. Imagina que ele se sentia muito mal por isso.

- N-Naruto-kun ainda pode se tornar um jounin... – falou insegura, mas tentando transmitir alegria pra ele.

- Estou começando achar que não. – murmurou baixinho.

- P-Por que, Naruto-kun?

Em poucas palavras, Naruto contou a ela toda historia desde a proposta da Hokage até aquele momento, exceto a parte de Sakura e Sasuke se beijando. Foi então que Hinata teve uma idéia que lhe deixou com a face extremamente vermelha e o coração palpitando.

- B-B-bem e-eu n-não sei s-se você v-vai querer, mas eu posso te d-dar umas aulas p-para a prova...

" Que idiotisse Hinata!" pensou ela "Naruto-kun jamais aceitaria isso!"

Todavia, um lindo sorriso estampou-se no rosto de Naruto.

- Sério!? Você faria isso por mim?! – e segurou as mãos dela por cima da mesa.

-C-Claro. – gaguejou ela sentindo que podia desmaiar com o contato das mãos dele - M-mas só posso depois de treinar os meninos...

- Ah não tem problema. Eu posso até te ajudar nos treinos se você quiser!

A chegada do ramen poupou Hinata de fazer qualquer comentário, até por que ela provavelmente ela não conseguiria e Naruto soltou as suas mãos. Não sabia como, mas ia ser professora de Naruto e ele iria ajudá-la nos treinos.

"Eu só posso estar sonhando" pensou incrédula.

- Não vai comer Hinata? – indagou Naruto olhando a expressão indecifrável dela.

- C-Claro. - falou rapidamente Hinata, que teve a prazerosa sensação que naquela noite não haveria pesadelos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III – O primeiro passo é o mais difícil

- Mãe, já vou embora.

- Vá com Deus minha filha.

Sakura calçou as botas, pegou o estojo com medicamentos que estava em cima da mesa e abriu a porta. O dia ainda estava amanhecendo, mas já fazia um pouco de calor, afinal era verão. As chuvas tinham dado uma trégua e o céu exibia um azul límpido. A garota teve a impressão que o tempo refletia seu estado de espírito. Depois de anos de angustia e sofrimento, finalmente ela e Sasuke haviam se entendido. Parece que somente após três anos que Orochimaru e a Akatsuki foram derrotados, ela havia conseguido abrir os portões do seu coração do seu amado. Afinal, depois de tanto sofrimento e isolamento era difícil para Sasuke tentar seguir a vida novamente. Mas eles tinham dado um importante passo no dia anterior. Estavam namorando! A vontade dela era ir dançando até o hospital de Konoha! Quando saiu de casa e começou a caminhar alegremente, ouviu uma voz que a chamou hesitante.

- Haruno-san...

Ao se voltar, ela viu Hinata encostada em um poste, com uma mochila nas costas, como se estivesse ali há algum tempo.

- Oh! – exclamou Sakura – Hinata? Que surpresa! Nunca vejo você por aqui...

- É... Um pouco distante da minha casa, mas... – Hinata parecia constrangida e falava encostando os dedos um no outro – Eu gostaria d-de f-falar com v-você... É possível?

Sakura estranhou um pouco o pedido, afinal, ela e Hinata nunca foram muito próximas e apesar de terem feito academia juntas, nunca conversaram. Mesmo assim, sentiu que a garota queria lhe pedir algo, então respondeu:

- Claro que sim! Estou indo trabalhar lá no hospital. Você pode ir andando comigo enquanto fala, que tal?

Hinata fez que sim e acompanhou Sakura. Mas já estava arrependida de ter vindo. Era constrangedor demais pedir o que ela queria. Sakura, notando seu desconforto, decidiu ela mesma iniciar a conversa.

- Hum... Você queria alguma coisa comigo Hinata? – perguntou tentando parecer descontraída.

- B-Bem... – começou Hinata ficando um pouco vermelha – É sobre o Naruto-kun...

- Sobre o Naruto? – a expressão de Sakura então se tornou assustadora – Ele andou aprontando com você? Quer que eu quebre ele? – indagou estalando os dedos.

- Não Haruno-san! Não é isso! – apressou-se em dizer – É que já que o Naruto-kun vai fazer a prova para virar jounin, eu...

- O QUE?! O NARUTO VAI VIRAR JOUNIN?! – se surpreendeu Sakura.

- Ué, não sabia? – perguntou Hinata confusa. Um dos motivos que a levaram ali era por imaginar que a garota já sabia do que estava acontecendo.

- Não, ele não me falou nada – Sakura fez uma cara pensativa – Se bem que ontem minha mãe me falou que ele esteve lá em casa... Deve ter ido para me dizer. – e dando um grande sorriso – Estou feliz por ele, afinal não é sempre que é permitido que um genin vire jounin sem antes prestar o exame chunin!

Hinata sorriu um pouco tímida, contagiada com o entusiasmo de Sakura.

- Mas ele ainda vai fazer precisar fazer uns testes de habilidades e entre eles um escrito, então e-eu me ofereci p-para ajudá-lo a estudar s-sabe... meio que como professora. – justificou ficando um pouco vermelha - Aí eu gostaria de perguntar a você sobre... er... Bem... Qual o nível do Naruto-kun, já que vocês fizeram parte de um mesmo time e...

- Nível? – estranhou a médica.

Concordando com a cabeça, Hinata prosseguiu:

- Sim, t-tipo, o quanto ele sabe sobre teorias essas coisa...

Sakura analisou a garota a sua frente e suspirou antes de responder

- Nada.

- Como? – indagou a outra parando de andar.

- Nada. O Naruto não sabe de nada.

Hinata parecia meio confusa. Sakura também parou de andar e colocou as mãos na cintura, começou a explicar para ela exatamente o que suas palavras significavam, com uma expressão meio entediada:

- Hinata, o Naruto é um grande idiota, imbecil, tapado, burro, ignorante e semi-analfabeto. – falou categoricamente - Tudo que ele sabe foi aprendido na prática, que ele conseguiu errando. E errando muito. Você lembra da academia né? – e quando Hinata confirmou hesitante com a cabeça, ela continuou - Continua da mesma forma. Nem Kakashi-sensei, nem Jiraya-sama conseguiram modificar isso. Quem fez um pouco foi o Yamato-taichou e mesmo assim não foi essas coisas toda... Mas não faça essa cara – acrescentou ao ver a perplexidade de Hinata – não estou dizendo que ele é uma má pessoa. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que o Naruto é uma pessoa maravilhosa e um grande amigo. Um jumento, mas um jumento legal.

Era difícil acreditar no que Sakura dissera. Seja pelo ar risonho que ela mantinha enquanto falava, seja pela idéia que a própria Hinata fazia de Naruto. Sabia que ele tinha dificuldades no estudo, mas chamá-lo de semi-analfabeto era um exagero em sua opinião. Mas preferiu não falar nada a esse respeito. Iria fazer de seu modo para medir o conhecimento dele. Estava decidida a ajudá-lo!

- Não me interprete mal Hinata. – falou Sakura com doçura quando voltaram a andar e analisando a expressão pensativa da outra – Eu adoro o Naruto. É que ele nunca foi muito de estudar, isso deve se reconhecer. Adorei sua iniciativa de querer ajudá-lo. Eu mesma faria isso, mas – ela ficou corada – devo dar muita atenção ao Sasuke agora, já que estamos namorando... E tem o trabalho no hospital também.

Surpreendendo-se um pouco com a noticia do namoro, Hinata procurou sorrir para a garota.

- Entendo. – disse timidamente - Parabéns por você e o Uchiha-san. Torço para que vocês sejam muito felizes, Haruno-san.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu sinceramente - Mas... E você Hinata? Gosta de alguém?

Hinata ficou extremamente constrangida com a pergunta e pareceu perder a voz por um momento. Sakura deu uma risada satisfeita de quem tinha percebido a verdade e olhando para os lados sussurrou:

- É o Naruto? Você gosta dele, certo?

O coração da garota quase pulou pela boca. Seu rosto começou a corar numa velocidade surpreendente e ela teve vontade de sair correndo dali.

- E-Eu n-n-não s-sei do-do que v-você e-está falando, H-Haruno-san... – gaguejou nervosa.

- Ora Hinata, eu não sou boba. – comentou sorrindo e acenando a mão displicentemente - Sempre reparei que você ficava diferente quando o via. Além do mais, suas ações meio que te denunciam sabe? Veja: mesmo tendo que treinar um time você se oferece para ajudá-lo, vem até minha casa ainda amanhecendo para saber sobre ele e – aponta para a mochila de Hinata – posso ver alguns livros da academia em sua bolsa, imagino que são para Naruto...

Não havia como negar, mas ela também não queria admitir para Sakura seus sentimentos por Naruto, afinal ela era bem próxima ao rapaz e não sabia se podia confiar nela. Percebendo a desconfiança de Hinata, Sakura ficou séria.

- Eu não falarei nada a ele Hinata, não se preocupe. – e passando a mãos no cabelo curto, perguntou - Só me tire uma dúvida: por que você não procurou o Kakashi-sensei e perguntou a ele?

Aliviada por Sakura não ter insistido na pergunta e também pela discrição prometida pela garota, ela respondeu com a voz baixa:

- Bem... Ele é um pouco assustador...

- Assustador?! O Kakashi-sensei? Nada! – disse Sakura rindo – Ele ta mais para um pervertido... – e parando um pouco para analisar o que tinha dito, acrescentou - É foi melhor você ter me procurado mesmo...

O Hospital de Konoha surgiu em frente às duas. Mesmo àquela hora ele já apresentava um constante movimento de ninjas médicos e enfermeiras. Elas pararam imediatamente de andar e sorriram uma para a outra.

- Bem chegamos! - falou Sakura – Foi bom conversar com você Hinata! Nem nos tempos da academia trocamos tantas palavras, né?

- É... Bem, Haruno-san, obrigada – agradeceu a outra se curvando.

A médica sorriu delicadamente e balançou a mão em negativa.

- Ah, não tem o que agradecer. – e acrescentou - Pode me chamar só de "Sakura", ok?

Hinata se endireitou e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Claro Haru... Digo Sakura. Até mais. – e começou a se afastar.

- Tchau. E, Hinata? – chamou quando a garota havia dado alguns passos.

- Sim? – ela virou para responder.

- Boa sorte com o Naruto. – acrescentou maliciosamente piscando o olho.

"Decididamente eu não deveria ter vindo aqui" concluiu Hinata se distanciando rapidamente sem coragem de olhar pra trás novamente.

"Que lindo" pensou Sakura vendo Hinata ir embora rapidamente "Espero que aquele idiota veja o que está bem embaixo do nariz dele".

Naruto estava ansioso. Ia ter a sua primeira aula com Hinata aquela tarde. Mal podia esperar. Sentiu-se extremamente sortudo com o fato de ter achado alguém como Hinata, que tão prontamente aceitou ensiná-lo, principalmente por que ele não teria coragem de pedir a Sakura ou a Sasuke depois do que viu. E além do mais, Hinata era tão delicada que provavelmente não exigia muito e teria paciência com ele.

Quando estava imaginando se teria que ir ao clã Hyuuga para ter suas aulas, ou como elas seriam, um garoto veio até ele na barraca de ramen, onde estava almoçando. Ele parecia extremamente mal humorado. Naruto reparou que ele era bem mais baixo que os outros meninos de sua idade, que também eram genin, e se perguntou se aquilo era algum empecilho para ele.

- Você é Uzumaki Naruto não? – perguntou ele chateado.

O menino tinha uma voz bem aguda, que parecia de uma menina. Ele vestia uma camisa preta com uma chama vermelha no peito que Naruto não reconheceu.

"De que clã será ele?" se perguntou enquanto o menino o olhava esperando uma resposta.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu confuso.

- Eu sou do Time da Hinata-sensei. – se identificou ele - E trouxe um recado.

Ele parecia extremamente desgostoso da "missão" que recebera.

- Ah, um recado! – exclamou contente. Hinata realmente pensava em tudo. Ela devia ter mandado um de seus alunos avisa-lo quanto ao horário e o local das aulas. – Obrigado... Qual seu nome?

- Makoto. – respondeu a contragosto – Otori Makoto.

"Otori... Onde já ouvi esse nome?" se perguntou. Mas em voz alta, disse:

- Qual o recado, Makoto-kun?

- As aulas começam às três horas na Biblioteca de Konoha. – falou Makoto parecendo chateado – Ela pediu pra dizer que levasse caderno e lápis.

- Muito obrigado Makoto-kun. – agradeceu sinceramente – Quer um ramen para recompensar o trabalho? – ofereceu alegremente.

Makoto o encarou por um instante e depois olhou para o dono da barraca de ramen. Colocando as mãos no bolso da bermuda vermelha, ele resmungou:

- Detesto massas. – e virando as costas, foi embora.

"Ele é tão mal humorado quanto Sasuke era na idade dele"... lembrou Naruto tomando rapidamente o resto do caldo do ramen.

Como fazia muito tempo, mas muito tempo mesmo que ele não estudava, logo depois de pagar o ramen e ir encontrar sua nova professora, ele decidiu passar pela livraria para providenciar o material. Empurrou a porta e acenou para um homem idoso que espanava as prateleiras.

- Oh, Naruto! – exclamou o dono da loja ao vê-lo entrando – Meu freguês favorito!

- Boa tarde Tanaka-san. – falou Naruto se aproximando.

- Você ficará feliz ao saber que chegou aquela coletânea de hentai que você tanto esperava! – e se dirigiu para trás do balcão.

- Sério?! – exclamou Naruto animado, porém depois lembrando do que tinha ido fazer ali - Er... Quer dizer... Hoje não. Vou levar apenas um caderno e um conjunto de lápis e borracha, por favor. – pediu meio tristonho.

- Caderno? – estranhou Tanaka – De desenho?

- Não, não. Caderno mesmo. De estudar.

Tanaka olhou para Naruto esperando que ele começasse a rir e disse que era brincadeira. Mas como o garoto continuou sério, ele supôs que fosse verdade mesmo. Pegou um caderno da prateleira atrás dele e colocou no balcão.

- Hã ... Caderno de estudar... – falou como se ainda tentasse acreditar no que ele dissera - Certo... Aqui está. – e entregou juntamente com alguns lápis e borrachas.

- Valeu tio. – agradeceu Naruto analisando o material.

- Mas me tire uma dúvida. – perguntou Tanaka curioso - Por que você está comprando um caderno, Naruto?

- É que eu vou fazer uma prova para virar jounin! – falou estufando o peito - Então tenho que estudar.

- Oh, que bela atitude! – elogiou o homem - Estou orgulhoso de você. Porém, todo estudante deve se divertir, então – ele tirou uma grossa revista de trás do balcão – não quer mesmo levar essa coletânea de hentai? – indagou num tom malicioso.

Era tentador. Mais de cem páginas de puro hentai! Naruto pensou que no final das contas não haveria problema nenhum em levar e além do mais, não dava para resistir.

- Ok, eu levo também. – decidiu sorrindo - Mas embrulha bem. Não quero que a Hinata veja.

Tanaka já estava embrulhando quando parou e encarou Naruto surpreso.

- Hinata? A menina dos Hyuuga? – perguntou.

- Sim. Ela quem vai me ajudar a estudar.

- Hum... – ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se inclinou pra frente falando baixo para Naruto como se estivesse falando um segredo - Tirou a sorte grande, hein rapaz? Ela é uma gracinha. – e piscou o olho.

- Calma, tio! Ela é só uma amiga. Vai me ensinar só isso. – Naruto tirou Gama-chan do bolso e pagou tudo, mas estranhamente evitou os olhos do vendedor à sua frente.

- Pronto. – disse Tanaka depois que recebeu o dinheiro - Caderno e lápis numa sacola e hentai em outra. – e sorrindo acrescentou - Ah, coloquei um brinde ai junto com a revista... Nunca se sabe né?

- Um brinde? – estranhou Naruto - Hã ... Valeu tio.

Agora, depois de comprado o material, Naruto apressou o passo para não chegar atrasado. Sempre detestou as desculpas esfarrapadas de Kakashi e não pretendia aderir a esse método.

- Mais documentos, Tsunade-sama! – avisou Shizune chegando com uma pilha de papel para a Hokage.

- Você não me dá uma folga Shizune... – reclamou ela recebendo os documentos.

- Claro que não! – enfatizou a secretária – A senhora tem obrigações a cumprir como Hokage!

- Certo, certo... – disse a outra abanando displicentemente a mão – Traga uma xícara de chá enquanto leio isso.

Shizune se dirigiu a uma garrafa térmica e começou a botar água quente em uma pequena chaleira. Tsunade olhou para ela e sorriu. Shizune parecia animada naquela manhã e ela sabia o porquê, mas preferiu não dizer nada por enquanto. Ficava extremamente feliz que as pessoas da vila estivessem acertando sua vida, e que tudo estivesse em paz. Naqueles três anos que precedera a derrota da Akatsuki, a Vila Oculta de Konoha havia crescido muito, se tornando a mais forte de todas as grandes cinco vilas. Todavia, a paz deles ainda continuava ameaçada. O poder despertava a inveja e sua aliada já estava ciente disso. Fazia alguns dias que tinha recebido uma carta do Kazekage que a deixara um pouco apreensiva.

"Temos que resolver isso logo..." pensou consigo mesma.

E não eram somente coisas como aquela que a deixava angustiada. Pensava em Naruto. Não o via desde o dia anterior, quando ele saíra de seu escritório com a noticia de que prestaria o exame para mudança de nível. Como ele faria para estudar para a prova do Exame Jounin? Teria conseguido falar com Sakura ou Sasuke como Kakashi o aconselhara? Conseguiria ele transpor aquela barreira?

- Preocupada com o Naruto-kun? – perguntou Shizune vendo seu olhar perdido.

Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quero saber como aquele idiota vai estudar... – e lembrando de algo, perguntou - Você viu Sakura no hospital hoje? Sabe se ela vai ajudá-lo?

- Sim, falei com a Sakura-chan hoje, mas não vai ser ela quem vai ensinar o Naruto.

- Não? – se surpreendeu Tsunade – Quem será então? Sasuke?

Shizune sorriu um pouco e comentou baixinho como se fosse um segredo:

- Segundo a Sakura-chan me falou, é a Hinata-chan que vai ensinar a ele.

- Hinata? – estranhou ela – Mas Hinata é responsável por um time... Por que Naruto pediu a ela e não para outra pessoa?

- Bem, isso já não tem como saber. – falou a outra – Sakura não me falou nada a esse respeito... Mas parecia bem contente com o fato. Disse que vai ser bom para o Naruto passar um tempo com a Hinata.

A Hokage não pode deixar de sorrir também. Era de conhecimento de muitas pessoas que a garota possuía um belo sentimento com relação ao rapaz. E levando em consideração o atual romance entre Sakura e Sasuke talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo.

- Bem, continuemos o trabalho. – disse Tsunade batendo as mãos, mas com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Naruto chegou pontualmente as três na biblioteca e ficou surpreso ao ver que Hinata já o esperava na frente do prédio.

- Boa tarde Hinata! – cumprimentou alegremente.

- Boa tarde, Naruto-kun... – respondeu timidamente – Vamos entrar?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo alegremente.

- Claro! Estou ansioso para começar! Mas tenha um pouco de paciência comigo... Estou há algum tempo sem estudar, sabe...

Automaticamente, veio a mente dela as palavras que a Sakura havia dito àquela manhã. Mas Hinata procurou afasta-las de sua mente. Não queria a opinião de terceiros naquele momento. O importante era que ela conseguisse ensinar Naruto e que ele fosse aprovado naquela prova. Sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ele. Não era apenas um colete, ou uma promoção. Era mais um passo no sonho dele de se tornar um Hokage.

Havia algum movimento na biblioteca àquela hora, quando eles chegaram principalmente de alunos da academia. Naruto se impressionou com a quantidade deles. Havia muitas crianças na vila agora.

- Nossa, tá cheio. - falou ele rindo.

- Vamos mais lá no fundo. – chamou ela apontando para algumas mesas afastadas onde não havia ninguém.

Eles se acomodaram na ultima mesa, um de frente para o outro. Tendo o cuidado de deixar a sacola com a coletânea de hentai bem longe da vista de Hinata, Naruto tirou o caderno e o estojo de lápis colocando tudo em cima da mesa.

- Bem... – começou Hinata timidamente. Estar frente a frente e sozinha com Naruto a deixava muito nervosa, mas ela queria muito ajuda-lo, então tentou manter a calma e gaguejar pouco – A-Acho bom nós, antes de tudo, m-medirmos seu nível de conhecimento, para saber por o-onde começar. Por isso eu elaborei uma p-prova de conhecimentos básicos para você. Algum problema? – concluiu um pouco insegura.

- Claro que não – falou ele, mas sem muita convicção – Você é a professora, você que manda.

Tirando a prova que elaborara de dentro de sua mochila, Hinata lembrou de perguntar:

- A propósito, quando será a prova Naruto-kun?

- Recebi a data ontem mesmo depois que falei com a vovó Tsunade... – murmurou ele tristemente – Será no dia 19 de Dezembro, ou seja, daqui a quatro semanas.

O estômago dela se revirou. Bem próximo de seu aniversário.

Hinata entregou a prova a Naruto e esperou. Meia hora depois, ele a devolveu timidamente e passou a olhar pro chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. O motivo estava claro: metade das questões estava em branco e das que estavam respondidas, apenas uma estava correta. A pergunta era "O que é chakra". Naruto parecia extremamente constrangido.

Hinata sorriu tranqüilizadora para ele depois que lera a prova. Não ia permitir que aquilo abalasse a confiança dele.

- Acho que vamos ter que começar nossa revisão pelo básico, né? Vou fazer um pequeno roteiro para essa semana para nos orientar.

A voz dela não tinha nenhum tom desapontado ou reprovador, reparou Naruto. Pelo contrário, ela sorria e parecia não se importar com o fato de estar diante de um ninja que mal sabia a diferença entre ninjutsu e genjutsu (uma das questões da prova que ele errou, havia trocado os conceitos). Hinata começou a rabiscar tranquilamente alguma coisa no caderno dele. Parecia disposta a ensiná-lo desde o começo mesmo, já que pegou o livro "Introdução aos conceitos de Chakra" e começou a folheá-lo. Naruto ficou apenas olhando enquanto ela fazia suas anotações tranquilamente. E foi reparando na forma suave de seus movimentos, que algo veio, involuntariamente, a sua cabeça o deixando um pouco envergonhado de ser ter notado naquele momento.

"Até que o tio tinha razão. Ela é uma gracinha..." pensou ele.

Não demorou para Hinata terminar o que estava escrevendo. E reparou que Naruto a olhava com um olhar estranho, pensativo.

- Algum problema Naruto-kun? – perguntou preocupada.

Ele se surpreendeu com o fato dela ter notado seu olhar e ficou extremamente sem jeito de ter sido pego enquanto pensava nela. Corando um pouco e coçando a cabeça, ele respondeu constrangido:

- Não é nada não...

- Ah ta... – falou ela entregando o caderno a ele - Bem preparei um roteiro simples, olhe.

Naruto pegou seu caderno e viu que ela havia distribuído os assuntos de acordo com os dias da semana:

1ª SEMANA – REVISÃO DOS CONCEITOS BÁSICOS:

1º dia: Definindo o Chakra

2º dia: Entendendo a estrutura da Vila de Konoha

3º dia: Vilas e Kages: História geral

4º dia: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu e Taijutsu – Conceitos e Teorias.

5º dia: Ferramentas de um ninja: da kunai dos genins à espada dos anbu

6º dia: Linhagens sangüíneas: o que são e como funcionam

- Isso é o básico que vemos no inicio da academia – explicou Hinata – Vamos ver essa semana apenas isso. Semana que vem te entrego o próximo roteiro mais avançado e assim por diante. Nos três dias anteriores ao teste, veremos os pontos mais prováveis de serem cobrados na sua prova. Hoje, o 1º dia, como você pode ver, falaremos apenas de chakra. Alguma dúvida?

- Sim. – disse Naruto olhando o roteiro - Por que você colocou só seis dias aqui? A semana tem sete.

Hinata corou um pouco diante da observação.

- Achei que você fosse querer um dia de folga...

- Que nada! Se você não tiver nenhum problema, eu quero estudar todos os dias! Eu preciso passar nessa prova!

Rindo com a determinação dele, Hinata falou:

- Por mim não tem nenhum problema. – e pegando o caderno dele acrescentou "7º dia: revisão" – Pronto assim teremos um dia só para revisar.

- Ótimo! Então vamos começar! – ele arregaçou as mangas da jaqueta – Manda essa definição de Chakra aí que eu tô empolgado!

O estudo durou até às seis da tarde, hora que a biblioteca fechava. Para surpresa e contentamento de Hinata, ele assimilou o conteúdo bem facilmente e parecia não ter dúvidas quanto ao primeiro tópico daquela semana. Quando ela o elogiou, Naruto se limitou a dizer:

- Bem, de chakra eu entendo. Afinal, tenho dois!

Após o fim da aula, Naruto guardou cuidadosamente seu material na mochila e já caminhava pelo corredor para a saída, quando Hinata o chamou:

- Naruto-kun, você esqueceu sua sacola.

E veio na direção dele segurando a sacola com a coletânea de hentai. Naruto ficou pálido. E se ela visse o conteúdo da sacola, o que pensaria dele?! Que era um pervertido e não iria querer mais ensinar a ele. Mas para seu alívio, Hinata apenas lhe entregou o pacote.

-A-Ah, obrigado. – agradeceu ele.

- De nada.

Naquele momento, um grupo de alunos barulhentos passou correndo por eles em direção à saída. Um deles esbarrou acidentalmente em Hinata, empurrando-a na direção de Naruto. Ele bem que tentou segura-la, mas acabou tropeçando também. Na tentativa de segurar nele para evitar a queda, Hinata acaba enroscando os dedos na sacola e, sem querer, a rasgou. Os dois caíram violentamente no chão um por cima do outro.

- AIAI, QUE BANDO DE MAL-EDUCADOS! – esbravejou Naruto - Você está bem Hinata?

A garota havia caído por cima dele e parecia um pouco confusa com a queda.

- S-Sim, eu só... – suas mãos na busca de apoio para se levantar encontraram um pacotinho estranho – Ué, o que é... – e perdeu sua fala no meio da frase.

- O que você estava dizendo? – perguntou Naruto passando uma das mãos na cabeça.

No momento em que olhou para ela ficou perplexo. Hinata estava extremamente vermelha, igual a um pimentão, olhando para as mãos onde segurava uma camisinha que estava junto com a coletânea de hentai.

"Então esse era o brinde?!" pensou Naruto horrorizado "Velho sem-vergonha, ele vai ver só... mas e agora, o que eu faço?!".

Kakashi e Gai estavam indo em direção à biblioteca para poderem pegar uns livros para seus atuais alunos. Desde que haviam se desincumbido de seus antigos times, nem ao menos pensavam em serem sensei de um time de novo, todavia, a demanda de alunos era tão grande agora, que os jounins que tinham não davam conta e eles foram chamados novamente. A vila estava sempre movimenta com as missões aumentando cada vez mais e muitas crianças e casais. Era a perfeita imagem da paz.

- Então – falou Gai sorrindo – Vocês se acertaram?

- É finalmente... – murmurou Kakashi – Demorei algum tempo para convencê-la que eu falava a verdade.

Gai soltou uma risada.

- Isso é para você aprender que ser um namorador nem sempre é melhor coisa. Quando você encontra alguém e quer ficar somente com aquela pessoa, se você tiver uma fama como a sua, fica realmente difícil convencê-la que você está falando a verdade.

- Está me dando um sermão, Gai? – perguntou Kakashi, mas sem demonstrar irritação com o amigo.

- Digamos que sim... – e colocando a mão no queixo, fechou os olhos, continuando com seu raciocínio – Mesmo sendo meu rival, devo alerta-lo que uma mulher séria como Shizune não vai perdoá-lo se você não mudar um pouco por ela.

Kakashi deu de ombros e se defendeu:

- Mas eu mudei. Eu tenho demonstrado isso há meses, desde que decidi que queria ficar com ela seriamente.

- Ela precisava que você passasse esse tempo correndo atrás dela. – e fazendo a pose de nice guy, concluiu – As mulheres gostam disso!

Sem conter o riso, Kakashi deu uma tapinha no ombro do amigo.

- Você parece bem informado com relação às mulheres... Então me diga... E você e a Anko?

O sorriso de Gai morreu um pouco e ele ficou tristonho.

- O nosso caso é o oposto do seu. Quem não quer nada sério é ela...

No momento em que ambos começaram a gargalhar da situação em que se encontravam, um bando de alunos da academia passou correndo com eles, quase os derrubando.

- Ei meninos! – gritou Gai – Tenham mais cuidado!

Tão logo ele terminou de falar isso, ouviu um grito mais alto de dentro da biblioteca que dizia impropérios contra aquelas crianças também.

- Acho que é a voz do Naruto. – comentou Kakashi se dirigindo para lá.

Naruto sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que fazer.

- AHHHH – ele gritou se levantando de um pulo e derrubando Hinata de seu colo – Não é nada que você estar pensando! Isso não é meu! – ele falou desesperado – Isso é de... de...de...

Atraídos pelo barulho, Kakashi e Gai não demoraram a entrar, para piorar o desespero dor rapaz que já não sabia o que fazer. Os dois jounins olharam com nítida curiosidade para a inusitada cena.

- Yo! – cumprimentou Kakashi – O que está acontecendo aqui Naruto? Está se sentindo bem, Hinata-chan? – perguntou olhando a face extremamente vermelha da menina.

Olhando para seu antigo sensei, Naruto tem uma idéia salvadora.

- É, isso não é meu Hinata! – gritou ele - É do Kakashi-sensei! – e tirando a revista e a camisinha da mão dela, que ainda está no chão em choque entregou a Kakashi – Feliz aniversário sensei! Desculpa se não embrulhei o presente!

- Hahá! Você faz aniversário e nem fala aos amigos! – vociferou Gai – Já sei! Você quer me deixar de fora da bebedeira e cair na farra sozinho né?! Por isso a Shizune-san demorou a acreditar em você! De forma alguma permitirei isso! Você só cai na farra se eu for junto!

Kakashi parecia confuso. Olhou para o que Naruto lhe entregara e depois para o rapaz.

- Mas não é meu... – foi então que olhando bem para Naruto que parecia desesperado, para Hinata que, ainda no chão, começava a se recuperar e para o time camisinha + coletânea de hentai, compreendeu a situação – Oh, obrigado por lembrar! – disse para o alívio de seu ex-aluno - Vou guardar com todo carinho! – e pôs alegremente o pacote na sua bolsa ninja.

Naruto ficou desolado com a situação. Sabia que nunca mais veria aquela revista.

"Dinheiro perdido" ele pensou vendo a alegria de Kakashi "Mas pelo menos a Hinata não pensa que sou um pervertido" suspirou aliviado.

- Vamos Kakashi! – bradava Gai – Vamos comemorar seu aniversário bebendo muito sakê! Por minha conta!

- Oh! É claro! E Naruto, obrigado mesmo! – disse piscando o olho e saiu sendo arrastado por Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei maldito!" pensou Naruto.

De pé e já recuperada do vergonhoso episódio, Hinata bateu o pó que ficou na sua roupa. Parecia extremamente constrangida.

- Errr... Te espero amanhã às três aqui novamente Naruto-kun – falou evitando olhar pra ele. – Boa noite. – acrescentou se curvando.

- Boa noite, Hinata. E desculpe por tudo.

Mas ela já estava distante demais, e não viu o pequeno sorriso que surgiu no rosto dele.

Sim, definitivamente o tio da livraria tinha razão.

Hinata era uma gracinha.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – Vamos! Avante!

- Perguntas? – quis saber Hinata fechando o livro ao fim daquela aula.

- Então, deixe eu ver se entendi. – falou Naruto apertando os olhos e encarando seu caderno - As linhagens sangüíneas avançadas são genes dominantes?

- Sim.

- Significa que se você, Neji ou o Sasuke tiverem filhos, mesmo que não seja com pessoas do clã, as crianças herdaram as linhagens?

Hinata sorriu satisfeita.

- Exatamente. No meu caso e do Neji-nii-san, o Byakugan. No de Sasuke-san, o Sharingan.

- Hum... – Naruto coçou a cabeça – Acho que entendi. Mas tire uma dúvida: e o Sharigan de Kakashi-sensei?

- Bem – Hinata ajeitou os papéis – o Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei não é hereditário, ele foi adquirido no decorrer da vida dele. Então, os filhos dele não terão Sharingan.

- Ah, certo.

Naruto estava conseguindo compreender tudo até agora para alívio de Hinata. Apesar de ser coisas muito básicas que ele já havia ouvido falar, ela conseguiu aprofundar as teorias que eram muito importantes para os assuntos que viriam depois. Mas ela estava receosa com relação ao tempo. No ritmo que estavam talvez não houvesse tempo para abarcar tudo que era necessário. Pelo menos não se continuassem a estudar apenas três horas por dia. Naruto já parecia ter percebido isso também. No segundo dia em que estudavam, ele perguntara:

- Por que não podemos chegar mais cedo, Hinata?

- Eu tenho que treinar o Time três lembra? Isso consome toda manhã e um pedaço da tarde. – respondera sem jeito.

Ele não havia tocado mais assunto. Tinha consciência que ela possuía suas próprias obrigações e que já estava lhe fazendo um grande favor o ajudando aquelas três horas por dia. Mas ela queria ajudá-lo mais, muito mais. Então, para incentivá-lo a estudar sozinho, Hinata escreveu pequenos livrinhos com os resumos mais importantes. Eles traziam tudo de forma mais simplificada e o objetivo era que ele pudesse ler em qualquer lugar em que se encontrasse. Não sabia que ele realmente os lia até Sakura a encontrar na rua no dia seguinte em que lhe dera o primeiro.

- Você conseguiu uma proeza Hinata! – dissera rindo – O Naruto ta lendo!

E foi assim que soube que ele sempre estava com eles no bolso ou lendo.

Mas o ritmo estava cansando muito seu corpo, a deixando debilitada e enfraquecida. Sua rotina se tornou tão dura e disciplinada quanto à de um monge. Ela acordava antes do sol nascer para treinar com Neji, que fora uma exigência do seu pai.

- Tente aprender alguma coisa com ele! – lhe dizia constantemente.

Em torno das oito horas já se reunia com o Time três e treinava com eles até umas duas. Ficou satisfeita por nenhuma missão lhes ter sido designada durante aquela semana. Se isso acontecesse, seu tempo com Naruto ficava mais restrito do que já era. Depois de se despedir de seus alunos, só tinha tempo de ir em casa, tomar banho e voltar correndo para ensinar a Naruto. Ficava com ele até a biblioteca fechar e quando chegava em casa, mais uma sessão de treino, dessa vez com sua irmã, Hanabi. Acabava ir dormir sem jantar, por que ia preparar a aula do dia seguinte. O bom disso tudo, é que dormia tão profundamente que não se acordava mais durante as noites em suas crises. Nem tinha o que vomitar já que quase não tinha tempo de comer.

E apesar de toda essa dificuldade ela nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz. Sentia-se necessária e podia ficar mais perto de Naruto.

Ainda se sentia um pouco intimidada em sua presença, mas o fato dele estar precisando dela lhe dava uma certa segurança, mais do que ela já tivera antes.

- Bem, acabou a revisão da primeira semana. – anunciou Hinata quando o relógio bateu seis horas – Está pronto para começar o mais estudo pesado amanhã?

Naruto sorriu.

- Com uma professora como você, Hinata, não tenho por que me preocupar.

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar, mas consegui dar um sorrisinho nervoso. Estava conseguindo ficar mais a vontade com ele, mas isso não impedia de ficar corada com aquele comentário. Seu coração também bateu mais rápido e ela desviou a vista para o chão. Ainda não agüentava penetrar na profundidade azul dos olhos dele.

- Ahãm – pigarreou o bibliotecário se aproximando da mesa deles – Hora de fechar.

- Chato... – resmungou Naruto quando iam saindo da biblioteca – Vovó Tsunade deveria deixar essa biblioteca funcionando 24 horas...

Sorrindo do comentário dele, Hinata o acompanhou na saída. O movimento do prédio estava pouco naquela hora. Como as aulas já haviam acabado na academia, que era vizinha ao prédio da Biblioteca, apenas alguns retardatários, como eles, deixavam o local.

- Ei, Hinata! Quer comer um ramen comigo lá no Ichiraku? Por minha conta! – convidou Naruto animado.

Fazia apenas uma semana que eles estavam estudando, mas ele já sentia que tinha uma grande dívida com ela.

- Eu adoraria - disse sinceramente – Mas tenho que voltar para casa.

- Ah, que pena. – ele parecia triste, mas depois sorriu - Fica pra próxima então! Até amanhã!

Eles se separam na metade do caminho, Naruto seguiu para a barraquinha de ramen e Hinata para a casa.

A casa principal dos Hyuuga ficava um pouco afastada da aglomeração da vila e tinha uma grande extensão. Lá não residia apenas ela, o pai e a irmã, mas todo o clã Hyuuga, Souke e Bouke, que morava no mesmo local. Era como se fosse uma pequena vila dentro de Konoha. Pela ultima contagem que fora feita, existiam no clã Hyuuga em média de 250 pessoas. Um verdadeiro exército de Byakugan. Mas nem todos Byakugan eram iguais. Alguns manifestavam habilidades especiais, como a de ver os tenketsus e enxergar à grandes distâncias enquanto outros apenas viam a circulação do chakra. Nem todos Hyuuga se tornavam ninjas também. Muitos Hyuuga, normalmente aqueles de linhagem menos desenvolvidas, apenas faziam as tarefas normais. É claro que os ninjas eram os mais respeitados não havia dúvida. E o líder do clã obrigatoriamente deveria ser ninja. Era isso que estava destinado para ela.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Hinata não percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa que já a seguia há algum tempo, mas que se revelou tão logo ela adentrou nos domínios dos Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan!

A voz trouxe um sentimento de nostalgia e saudosismo para ela.

- Iruka-sensei! Que surpresa! – falou ela parando de andar e esperando que ele a alcançasse.

Iruka se aproximou mais de Hinata, sorrindo.

- Como vão as coisas Hinata? – cumprimentou alegremente - Vejo que você cresceu bastante. Em breve fará dezoito anos se não me engano.

A menção de seu aniversário a deixou um pouco desconfortável e Iruka percebeu isso. O sorriso de seu rosto perdeu um pouco o brilho ao sentir seu estômago se contrair dolorosamente diante da menção daquele dia.

- Algum problema? – indagou preocupado. O rosto dela ficara um pouco pálido diante do comentário dele.

- Não, de forma alguma sensei. – apressou-se em dizer – Apenas surpresa por vê-lo aqui...

- É mesmo. Eu nunca venho para esses lados. – comentou ele olhando ao redor deles - Mas eu precisava falar com você. Sobre o Naruto.

O coração de Hinata começou a bater mais forte. Lembrou claramente do que Sakura falara. Se a garota sabia dos seus sentimentos por Naruto, será que Iruka também tinha conhecimento?

- S-Sobre o N-Na-aruto-kun? – gaguejou receosa.

- Sim. – respondeu ele estranhando a forma como ela estava se comportando. Parecia assustada.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar até minha casa? – convidou Hinata. Se era para conversar sobre Naruto, seria melhor que estivesse sentada. - Podíamos tomar um chá.

- Bem, eu não quero incomodar. – falou Iruka indeciso.

- Não será incomodo. – disse ela sorrindo - Venha.

O caminho da entrada da propriedade até a casa principal era um pouco longo e preenchido com casas de outros Hyuuga e também jardins. Iruka olhava tudo com um sincero interesse. Percebendo a curiosidade do antigo professor, Hinata perguntou:

- É a primeira vez que entra aqui sensei?

- Sim, a primeira. Nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de entrar no clã Hyuuga antes.

A verdade que Iruka não queria mencionar para Hinata com medo de constrangê-la era que o clã Hyuuga tinha a fama de serem péssimos anfitriões, e não querer ninguém de fora andando por suas propriedades. Mesmo acompanhando de Hinata, ele percebeu alguns olhares hostis à sua passagem. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia aceitar o convite dela.

- Hã... Hinata? – chamou ele timidamente - Será que não podíamos conversar aqui mesmo? O assunto é rápido e eu não quero atrapalhar suas obrigações...

- Não irá atrapalhar sensei. – tranqüilizou a menina - Nunca recebo visitas e por isso estou muito feliz de você ter vindo!

"Ao contrário dos outros da sua família" pensou ele.

A casa principal era enorme, reparou Iruka. Logo que chegaram, uma pessoa veio caminhando decidido na direção deles.

Hanabi parecia extremamente irritada e veio em direção a Hinata com um semblante de raiva.

- Você está atrasada de novo! – exclamou a menina - O que você faz tanto que não consegue chegar cedo? Está com medo de perder pra mim de novo? – acrescentou com um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Olá Hanabi-chan – cumprimentou Iruka sem jeito.

- Oh – exclamou a garota – Iruka-sensei... O que faz por aqui?

- Na verdade eu já estava de s...

- Ele veio me visitar Hanabi. – respondeu Hinata tentando controlar a irritação da menina – Se comporte como uma boa menina enquanto eu resolvo uns problemas de adulto com o sensei, certo? E nada de ouvir atrás da porta. Agora nos dê licença.

A caçula da Souke abaixou a cabeça um pouco inconformada e saiu pisando firme se distanciando dos dois.

Quando entraram na sala, uma jovem da Souke de longos cabelos levantou a cabeça surpresa ao ver Iruka ali.

- Hinata-sama. – cumprimentou ela se curvando – Umino-san, se não me engano.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu Iruka sorrindo.

- Umi. – falou Hinata se dirigindo à garota – Poderia preparar um chá para o Iruka-sensei, por favor?

- Sim Hinata-sama.

E ela se curvou mais uma vez e saiu da sala. Hinata apontou o lugar em frente a ela para que Iruka pudesse sentar. Ele se acomodou e observando sua aluna, falou sem jeito:

- Hanabi se tornou uma menina de temperamento bem forte, não foi?

- Forte até demais... – murmurou ela.

- Bem, Hinata-chan, eu nunca vi você tratar alguém daquela forma. – comentou ele rindo. – Tão segura de si.

- Minha irmã esta muito mal acostumada como você mesmo viu sensei – justificou ela com a voz triste – só consigo fazer ela me ouvir daquela forma. Se tratá-la bem quando ela é grossa, ela pisará em mim.

"Mas com certeza pagarei por meu atraso e por dispensá-la daquela forma mais tarde" pensou triste. Hanabi podia ser apenas uma genin, mas sua forma estava em um nível bem elevado e lutava igual à irmã, e podia superá-la facilmente quando se esforçava mais. Tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, Hinata perguntou ao seu antigo sensei:

– Mas me diga sensei, você queria falar comigo sobre o Naruto-kun?

Iruka assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você está ensinado a ele, não é mesmo? – perguntou.

- Sim, eu tenho ajudado ele a estudar. – confirmou ela

- O Naruto nunca foi de estudar, acho que você já percebeu. – falou como se pedisse desculpa - Mas eu venho reparando que dessa vez ele parece motivado a aprender, e isso me deixa muito satisfeito. Então eu queria saber: como ele está se saindo com você?

- O Naruto não é esse aluno mal que já me disseram. – defendeu Hinata - Ele até aprende rápido dependendo da matéria!

- Sério? Então você é uma ótima professora, para fazer ele se interessar.

Hinata ficou vermelha diante do elogio e balançou a cabeça veementemente.

- Não é mérito meu. Ele está se esforçando. Só estou com medo de que não dê tempo fazer tudo que eu tinha previsto...

Um mal estar tomou de conta de Iruka. Não havia tempo para estudar e Naruto acabaria falhando por causa disso?

- Por que Hinata-chan? – perguntou nervoso.

- O tempo é curto. Tenho que treinar com o Time três e sobra somente três horas para ajudar o Naruto-kun... Isso se não aparecer nenhuma missão até o dia da prova, o que agravaria a situação... Gostaria de ter mais tempo para ficar com ele. Ensinando, lógico. – acrescentou rapidamente.

Iruka sorriu.

- Que bom que existe alguém que se preocupe tanto com o Naruto. – comentou ele satisfeito - Ele precisa disso. De alguém que goste sinceramente dele.

Hinata abriu a boca para falar algo sobre o comentário de Iruka, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de alguém às suas costas.

Iruka imediatamente se levantou. E se curvando, cumprimentou formalmente:

- Boa noite, Hyuuga-sama.

Um frio pegajoso se apoderou do interior de Hinata. Era seu pai que estava às suas costas. Lentamente ele se aproximou mais, com seus olhos perscrutando o homem à sua frente.

- Ora, ora, temos visitas – falou Hyuuga Hiashi em um tom nada agradável.

Quando Hinata conseguiu encontrar as palavras que haviam fugido dela, falou no tom mais calmo que conseguira:

- Iruka-sensei veio até aqui me fazer uma visita papai. – falou displicentemente, mas torcendo para que seu antigo sensei não mencionasse as aulas que ela dava a Naruto.

Seu pai, nem ninguém do clã sabiam que ela havia se oferecido para servir de professora para Naruto. Não escondeu essa informação de caso pensado, mas achava melhor não comentar nada por enquanto. Não sabia qual seria sua reação.

Hiashi olhou para a filha e depois para Iruka e falou em um tom seco:

– É uma pena que ele tenha que se retirar. – falou sarcástico - Afinal você deve treinar com sua irmã, Hinata.

Um rubor imenso atingiu o rosto de Hinata. Percebendo que aquilo foi uma ordem para se retirar o mais rápido possível, Iruka falou:

- Até depois Hinata. Seu pai tem razão, você tem suas obrigações. Tomamos o chá depois – e sem esperar pela resposta da garota saiu da casa.

Hiashi esperou até que Iruka tivesse se afastado da casa para encarar a fila e dizer friamente:

-Você está perdendo tempo demais com coisas que não tem valor. Em vez de ficar conversando sobre inutilidades, vá treinar com Hanabi e tentar melhorar, se é que isso é possível. – e dando uma pausa sinistra, acrescentou - Afinal o dia de sua posse está perto, para infelicidade do clã.

E retirou-se do ambiente não dando importância para as lagrimas que rolavam no rosto de sua filha.

Na cozinha, Hanabi esperava a volta do seu pai ansiosamente, enquanto brincava com uma maçã despedaçando-a.

- Tomara que o papai já tenha botado o Iruka-sensei pra correr. – falou a garota rindo comendo um pedaço da fruta que acabara de cortar.

- Isso foi muita maldade, Hanabi-sama. – repreendeu Umi – Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Feito o que Umi? – perguntou Neji entrando na cozinha.

Ele parecia ter acabado de chegar de uma missão, pois ainda estava um pouco sujo de poeira. Encostou-se na porta, analisando as duas garotas à sua frente e deteve seus olhos em Umi.

- O que Hanabi-sama fez dessa vez Umi? – insistiu ele.

- Nada de mais Neji! – disse a menina abraçando ele contente – Eu estava com saudades!

- Neji-sama. – falou Umi séria – Hanabi-sama pediu para Hiashi-sama mandar Iruka-sensei embora para que ela pudesse treinar com Hinata-sama.

Neji afastou um pouco a garota e a encarou seriamente.

- Isso é verdade, Hanabi-sama? – quis saber ele.

Hanabi olhou para Umi com raiva e depois para Neji antes de responder irritada:

- Sim, é! Ela devia estar treinando comigo e não conversando! – e se voltando para a garota gritou – Dedo-duro!

E mostrando a língua, saiu da cozinha.

- Ela ainda é muito criança... – comentou Umi.

Neji deu de ombros e foi para seu quarto. Depois de tomar um banho iria ver como estava Hinata. Se realmente o pai da garota tivesse sido indelicado com Iruka, ela não estaria bem. E lembrou, depois do banho, de procurar conversar com Hanabi para ela parar de fazer aquelas coisas se quisesse ser realmente levada a sério dentro da família.

Iruka estava preocupado. Pelo que Hinata falara, não daria tempo de deixar Naruto a par de todo conteúdo necessário para a prova de jounin. Não tinha como ele próprio ensinar o Naruto por causa da academia, e nem precisava porque ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Tinha plena consciência que Naruto não tinha capacidade de estudar sozinho. Se ao menos tivesse como Hinata e Naruto passarem mais tempo juntos.

Enquanto pensava essas coisas ele voltava para a vila. Uma coisa também o preocupava. A atitude de Hiashi com a própria filha fizera o professor se sentir mal. Hinata estava sendo tão solicita com Naruto, mas parecia que o líder do clã não percebia a pessoa maravilhosa que tinha dentro de casa.

"Mas ele deve agir assim pensando na sucessão dela. Afinal, Hinata será a próxima líder...".

Decidiu deixar aquilo de lado. Afinal, mesmo que quisesse não tinha como ajudar Hinata naquela questão. Tinha que ajuda-la a ajudar Naruto. Era tudo que poderia fazer.

- Iruka-sensei! Tomando um ar noturno?

Shikamaru chegou acompanhado de Chouji e passou a andar ao lado do professor, que lhes sorriu. Os dois pareciam um pouco cansados, reparou Iruka.

- Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun! Quem bom rever vocês! O que estão fazendo?

- Estávamos indo comer lá no restaurante. – esclareceu Chouji – Depois do trabalho pesado que tivemos... – ele parecia chateado.

- Trabalho pesado? – estranhou Iruka.

- O Daymiou enviou novos livros para a biblioteca – explicou Shikamaru parecendo entediado – Como não havia mais ninguém disponível quando o carregamento chegou, sobrou para nós dois descarregamos todos aqueles livros... Cara foi tão problemático...

Iruka riu do comentário, mas sem deixar de admirar aqueles garotos que já eram homens e que haviam sido seus alunos. Sentia um imenso orgulho de si mesmo, por ter podido contribuir, ao menos um pouco, na formação deles.

"Queria ter feito mais por Naruto..." pensou tristemente.

Percebendo a preocupação de Iruka, Shikamaru perguntou preocupado:

- Algum problema sensei?

- Não, nenhum. – disse apressado – Só umas coisas que eu tenho que resolver.

- Nada se resolve de barriga vazia. – falou Chouji seriamente – Não quer jantar conosco no restaurante?

- Não posso, mas obrigado pelo convite. – agradeceu sinceramente.

- Não pode por que vai ver a Ayame lá no Ichiraku não é mesmo? – gracejou Shikamaru fazendo Iruka ficar imediatamente vermelho.

- D-De onde você tirou essa idéia menino? – protestou sem jeito – Preciso é falar com a Hokage!

"Mas não era nada mal passar lá no Ichiraku e comer um ramen..." pensou feliz.

- Certo sensei, se você diz... Bem Chouji – disse Shikamaru – Vamos logo comer e voltar para casa antes que cheguem mais caixas.

- Tenho pena de quem vai catalogar todos aqueles livros. – comentou o outro ao se afastarem – Vão passar semanas para terminar o serviço...

Foi então que Iruka teve uma idéia. Diante do que Chouji disse, sabia exatamente como podia ajudar Naruto. Mudando de curso, em vez de ir para o ramen tomou o curso do escritório da Hokage. Falaria com Tsunade sobre sua idéia.

E depois não seria má idéia comer um ramen e ver Ayame.

Correndo com um sorriso no rosto, ele acenou para Shikamaru e Chouji e desapareceu nas sombras da noite.

Hinata caminhava como um fantasma naquela manhã. Seu pai, na noite passada após a saída de Iruka, havia submetido-a a um verdadeiro suplício físico e mental durante o treino. Estava esgotada. Nem a presença de Neji, que a procurara depois para saber se estava tudo bem adiantara. Para piorar, as crises de vômito voltaram mais fortes que antes durante a madrugada e seu esôfago ardia pelo esforço repetitivo, tanto que, nem ao menos tomara o café da manhã.

"Se eu sobreviver a hoje, sobreviverei a qualquer coisa" pensou sombriamente.

Como de costume ela chegou ao local de treinamento bem antes de seus alunos. Sentou em uma pedra e começou a mastigar uma erva medicinal que tinha encontrado durante o percurso. Shino uma vez a ensinara que aquela planta ajudava em problemas estomacais. E realmente sentiu um alívio refrescante quando engoliu a pasta amarga.

Imaginava como estavam seus companheiros de time naquele momento. Fazia alguns meses que não via Shino, desde que ele fora incorporado à anbu. Kiba estava bem atarefado, ajudando a irmã na clínica para animais e estudando para se tornar um veterinário como Inuzuka Hana. E por fim, Kurenai, sua sensei, estava grávida já de quase seis meses, lembrou.

"Preciso visitá-la... Sinto falta de todos... Mas com tantos compromissos, como posso me ausentar do clã? E principalmente agora que com as poucas horas que tenho devo ajudar o Naruto-kun!"

O trio de genins chegou um pouco depois, todos juntos. Yumi e Suzumi vinham alegres e acenaram animadas quando a viram, mas Makoto ainda bocejava e parecia irritado, como sempre.

- O que vamos aprender hoje? – ele já chegou perguntando.

- Bom dia para você também Makoto. – cumprimentou Hinata rindo – Hoje vocês aprenderão a fazer armadilhas.

- Oba!!! – exclamaram as meninas.

- Que chato. – resmungou Makoto – Não tem algo melhor?

As meninas começaram a dar cascudos no garoto, mas a professora não ficou chateada com as palavras dele. Já se acostumara a seu mal-humor.

- Sensei! – chamou Yumi quando soltou o garoto – Papai lhe mandou onigiris!

E estendeu vários bolinhos de arroz para a sua professora. Hinata sentiu o cheiro da comida e teve um espasmo no estômago, sentindo o gosto de bílis na boca misturada com o sabor da erva amarga.

- Obrigada Yumi, mas eu estou sem fome... Por que vocês não saboreiam a comida do pai da Yumi enquanto eu preparo o material?

- Oba, eu quero o de ameixa! – pediu Suzumi.

Nem mesmo Makoto resistia aos lanches que a menina de longos cabelos azuis trazia. Hinata se perguntava se ela herdara aquela meiguice do pai, já que sua mãe era conhecida por ser extremamente dura e exigente.

"Espero que ela se conserve assim..." pensou olhando para Yumi.

- Bem – disse Hinata se levantando depois de conferir o material e ver que eles tinham acabado com os bolinhos de arroz – vamos começar.

Mexer com armadilhas sempre foi o forte do Time oito, lembrava a sensei nostálgica enquanto tentava passar para seus alunos tudo aquilo que sabia daquela técnica. Todavia, a aula mal havia se iniciado quando foi interrompida por alguém.

- Hyuuga Hinata. – chamou uma voz grave

Era um anbu. Estava com a tradicional máscara de animal usada por todo esquadrão, mas Hinata reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Uchiha Sasuke. Seus alunos soltaram as cordas e ficaram olhando o homem à sua frente com uma mistura de respeito e medo.

- A Hokage a convoca junto com o Time três para se apresentarem em seu escritório. – e dando uma pausa, acrescentou - Imediatamente.

- Certo. – disse ela.

Eles guardaram o material e acompanharam Sasuke até onde Tsunade os aguardava. No caminho, enquanto pulavam de prédio em prédio para chegar ao escritório da Hokage, os meninos discutiam animadamente o motivo da chamada repentina.

- Oba, tomara que seja uma missão de rank S! – exclamou Makoto animado.

- Você não tem capacidade nem de participar de uma de rank D. – alfinetou Suzumi fazendo o garoto olhar com raiva para ela.

- Quietos! – reclamou Yumi – Estamos chegando.

Hinata, igual aos seus alunos, também imaginava que o motivo da chamada era uma missão, e diferente deles, não estava nem um pouco animada. Sair em missão significava deixar Naruto sozinho, sem ter quem o ensinara para a prova. E não havia como ela recusar partir em missão, já que sabia que os três genins sobre seu controle não podiam ainda realizar trabalhos sem sua supervisão.

"Tomara que não seja uma missão." Pensava Hinata fervorosamente "E se for que não seja nada demorado!".

Como o escritório estava cheio então eles tiveram que esperar para serem atendidos. Enquanto esperavam, vários ninjas que passavam por ali cumprimentavam alegremente Hinata, entre eles Rock Lee, que fez questão de parar um pouco e falar com ela.

- Como vai a Hanabi-chan? – perguntou animado.

- Muito bem Lee-san. – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto – Espero que ela não esteja te dando trabalho.

- De forma alguma! – negou ele veementemente – Eu adoro meus pupilos! Estou indo me encontrar com eles agora, nós temos uma missão!

- Eu acho que também teremos uma... – falou Hinata mais torcendo para estar errada.

Observando a cena, Yumi comentou timidamente.

- Nossa sensei é bem conhecida não é?

- Grande coisa. – resmungou Makoto – Olhe por quem ela é conhecida, por esse cara estranho de sobrancelhas grossas...

- Você fala como se você fosse normal... – rebateu Suzumi dando um cascudo no menino. – Além de ser um pintor-de-rodapé, tem voz de menina!

Quando Shizune apareceu na porta chamando eles, Lee já havia se despedido de Hinata e Yumi já havia acabado com a briga entre os seus colegas de time.

- Time três – começou Tsunade quando finalmente os atendeu – tenho uma missão de extrema importância para vocês.

- O que é? – perguntou Makoto animado – Espionar um daymio rival? Capturar um ninja do Bingo Book?

- Na verdade, estou precisando que vocês cataloguem os livros novos da biblioteca. – falou dando de ombros.

- O QUÊ?????? – exclamaram os três.

- Desde quando isso é importante?! – perguntou o garoto irritado.

- Ora, você estará contribuindo para a vida intelectual de Konoha! Quer honra maior? – exclamou a Hokage rindo.

Um sentimento de alívio tomou de conta de Hinata. Se aquela era a missão, não iria atrapalhar os seus estudos com Naruto.

– Agora vocês põem ir. - dispensou Tsunade - O chunin responsável pela biblioteca irá mostrar o trabalho a ser feito. Mas, Hinata, espere um pouco quero falar com você a sós.

Quando o time saiu da sala com Makoto praguejando alto, Tsunade olhou para Hinata, sorridente.

- Admiro sua iniciativa de ajudar o Naruto, Hinata. – falou a Hokage

A garota corou um pouco diante do elogio e falou:

- Eu apenas quero ajudá-lo...

- Por isso designei seu time para trabalhar com os livros. Estando na biblioteca o dia todo, você poderá ensinar ao Naruto mais tranquilamente. - E soltando uma risada completou – Mas parece que quem não gostou foi o seu time!

- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama! – agradeceu sinceramente Hinata se curvando – Não sei como agradecer. Eu sei como fazer essa prova é importante para o Naruto-kun!

- Agradeça garantindo que Naruto passe nessa prova. – disse sorrindo para a jounin - Por mim eu teria dado o título a ele sem essa cerimônia toda, mas os conselheiros acharam que já estávamos quebrando regras demais permitindo que um genin fizesse a prova para jounin.

- Entendo. Esforçarei-me bastante Tsunade-sama!

- Agora pode ir e avise àquele moleque que ele terá aulas em período integral.

Quando Hinata deixou a sala muito contente, Iruka, que estava camuflado no fundo da sala, apareceu.

- Obrigado Tsunade-sama, por atender meu pedido.

- Não tem de quê, Iruka. A idéia de colocar o Time três para catalogar os livros, me solucionou dois problemas: o que fazer com aquelas caixas e como ajudar Naruto.

- Hinata-chan foi muito gentil em se oferecer pra ajudar o Naruto. – comentou ele – Ela sempre foi uma ótima aluna e suas notas sempre foram bem próximas às de Sakura.

Tsunade continuou olhando para a porta, por onde a herdeira dos Hyuuga havia saído e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas quero lhe avisar uma coisa Iruka: acho que essas aulas não renderão apenas estudos! – e caiu na risada enquanto Iruka a observava sem entender o significado daquelas palavras.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V – Eu me preocupo com você

- Droga, droga e droga! – Makoto chutou uma latinha de refrigerante que estava no chão – Que droga de missão!

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa, – observou Yumi – não é uma missão muito comum...

- Mas pelo menos será tranqüila. – comentou Suzumi satisfeita – Melhor do que ta no meio do mato atrás de animais de estimações de senhoras gordas e feias.

- Mas eu sei a razão de tudo isso... – comentou o garoto mal-humorado.

As garotas pararam de andar quando ouviram o colega falar aquilo e o olharam interessadas.

- Qual? – perguntaram as garotas em uníssono.

- Nossa sensei. – decretou sombrio - Ela é muito fraca e inútil. Por isso não nos dão missões boas...

- Tenha cuidado com suas palavras quando falar da Hinata... – reclamou uma voz irritada.

Naruto surgiu em frente ao Time três com uma expressão nada satisfeita e segurando a latinha que Makoto chutara.

- E tome cuidado também com o que chuta por ai, pirralho. – acrescentou colocando a latinha no lixo – Pode machucar alguém.

Makoto fez uma cara de desdém para Naruto. Imediatamente o rapaz lembrou de Sasuke. O humor do aluno de Hinata parecia está no mesmo nível de seu amigo naquela idade. O menino o encarou aborrecido e falou em sua voz aguda:

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- Ele é Uzumaki Naruto. – respondeu Yumi em tom de repreensão – Ele salvou a vila da organização Akatsuki três anos atrás e resgatou o último dos Uchiha do cativeiro de um dos sanins lendários, Orochimaru. Então você deve respeito a ele.

Naruto se surpreendeu. Nunca alguém falara com tanta reverência a seu respeito. Sorriu feliz para a menina.

O Time de Hinata era diferente, reparou Naruto. Era a primeira vez que via um time com duas meninas. Imaginou como Makoto deveria se sentir sendo o único garoto no grupo, afinal a sensei também era mulher. Olhando bem para eles, Naruto analisava as meninas que ainda não conhecia. A mais alta tinha cabelos azuis e parecia a mais calma dos três. Fora ela que partira em sua defesa e imaginava que era ela também que colocava ordem no grupo. Usava uma roupa azul com uma blusa branca por baixo, uma bermuda cinza e ele achou as feições dela familiares.

"Como ela consegue andar com essa roupa toda no verão?" pensou imaginando o calor que ela deveria estar sentindo.

A outra menina... Bem, pareceria um menino travesso se não fosse às longas madeixas ruivas. Na falta de uma definição melhor, Naruto a achou um pouco rebelde. Tinha diversos piercings espalhados pelo corpo, e usava uma roupa muito folgada e desleixada. O hitaite de Konoha estava em uma touca em sua cabeça e ela possuiu olhos verdes muito intensos. Seria com certeza muito bonita em poucos anos, se decidisse parecer uma menina afinal.

"Será que os pais dela não se importam com essa aparência?" pensou Naruto.

- Não me importa quem ele seja! – esbravejou Makoto para sua colega depois que ela chamara sua atenção - Meu pai não gosta dele, nem eu!

- Seu pai não gosta de ninguém, Makoto. – suspirou Yumi.

- Por isso perdeu o comando da anbu para Uchiha Sasuke. – completou Suzumi.

A expressão do garoto agora era de vergonha e tristeza. Sentindo que aquele era um assunto que garoto estava claramente evitando, procurou desviar o assunto da conversa:

- Bem – murmurou Naruto coçando a cabeça e olhando para os três – Estou em desvantagem, vocês me conhecem mas eu só sei o nome do Makoto...

O menino bufou irritado, cruzou os barcos e olhou para o lado. As meninas se entreolharam e depois sorriram para ele:

- Kaneshiro Yumi. Muito prazer! – falou a menina alta de cabelos azuis se curvando educadamente.

- Kimura Suzumi. – falou a ruiva fazendo um V com os dedos.

- Mas pode chamar de cabeça de fósforo. – provocou Makoto.

- Se eu for enumerar as formas de chamar você seu imbecil, passarei o dia todo e não terminarei! – respondeu irritada dando um cascudo no menino. – Começando pela letra A: Ameba descerebrada!

- Como é?! – reclamou ele tendo sua orelha puxada imediatamente por Suzumi – Aiiii!!!!

- Parou os dois! – reclamou Yumi se metendo na briga – O que Uzumaki-san pensará de nós?

Naruto sorriu diante do tratamento da menina.

- Pode me chamar só de Naruto mesmo... E a propósito... Hã... Onde está Hinata?

- Está lá dentro falando com a Hokage. – esclareceu a ruiva ainda segurando a orelha de Makoto que parecia prestes a chorar.

- Procurando por mim? – perguntou Hinata que acabara de chegar. – Suzumi, solte a orelha de Makoto, por favor. – pediu olhando para sua aluna.

A menina libertou Makoto, sem antes puxa-la mais um pouco. Yumi se colocou no meio antes que ele pulasse em cima da colega, e Naruto sorriu sem jeito diante da cena.

- Bem... – começou ele – O Sasuke me disse que a Hokage tinha um assunto comigo, mas quando cheguei, ela me mandou esperar para falar com você. O que é? Algum problema?

Hinata sorriu.

- Nos acompanhe até a biblioteca que conto tudo. – falou enigmática.

Naruto acompanhou Hinata e seu time até a biblioteca, reparando que os meninos ficaram subitamente desanimados. Logo que chegaram ao prédio, o chunin responsável foi até eles. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos claros e que inusitadamente carregava um grande espanador na cintura como se fosse uma espada. Olhou para todos eles e seus olhos se detiveram no Time três por alguns instantes antes de falar:

- Por aqui, por favor.

Ele os levou até os fundos, onde havia um depósito com vários caixotes contendo livros. Eles estavam empilhados uns sobre os outros e a maioria ainda estava fechada. O chunin acendeu a luz do lugar, revelando que não era apenas uma grande quantidade de caixotes, mas principalmente uma grande quantidade de livros e pergaminhos.

- Tudo isso?! – exclamaram os três.

- Sim, mas não precisa esse desespero todo. – falou ele com a voz calma - O trabalho é muito simples. Primeiro, coloquem os livros em ordem alfabética. Depois é só cataloga-los em fichas no computador. Ali está ele. – disse apontando para o computador no canto da sala – Só tem um, então vocês devem reversa-lo.

- Demoraremos semanas fazendo isso. – choramingou Makoto.

- Ainda bem que somos quatro. – observou Suzumi.

- Na verdade três. – disse o bibliotecário.

- Como assim? - quis saber Yumi.

- Ordens da Hokage. Apenas o time faz o trabalho. A responsável pelo time tem outra missão, certo Hyuuga-san?

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Era só o que faltava! – reclamou Makoto cruzando os braços, irritado.

- Garoto, reclame menos e faça mais. – avisou o chunin olhando um pouco irritado para ele - Vocês já deviam ter começado.

Sentindo uma pontada de remorso por ser indiretamente responsável por aquela "missão", Hinata deixou seus alunos no depósito e voltou à biblioteca onde Naruto a esperava, sentado na mesma mesa em que eles costumavam estudar.

- E então, qual assunto? – perguntou quando ela se sentou em frente a ele.

- Meus alunos receberam a missão de catalogar os livros novos da biblioteca. – falou ainda sem acreditar que o problema dos dois fora resolvido.

- Nossa que missão estranha. – comentou ele absorto.

- Eles ficarão pelos próximos dias sempre aqui na biblioteca... – se quase sem conter a alegria e ficando até um pouco vermelha, ela perguntou levando a mão fechada à boca – Hãã... Sabe o que isso significa Naruto-kun?

- Hum... – Naruto fez uma cara pensativa – Que eles vão ler muito?

Hinata suspirou e olhou para o lado encostando os dedos indicadores.

- Significa que poderei ficar com você o dia todo na biblioteca estudando...

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso e colocou as mãos nos ombros delas, animado.

"Naruto-kun esta tocando em mim..." pensou ela quase desfalecendo de tanta emoção.

- Isso é muito bom! – falou ele apertando um pouco as mãos nos ombros dela - Com certeza assim dará tempo de ver tudo! Hinata, agora tenho quase certeza que passarei nessa prova!

- Já estou te vendo num colete de jounin! – exclamou animada - Graças a Tsunade-sama. A idéia foi dela.

A noticia o surpreendeu um pouco. Afinal, não esperava que a Hokage tomasse uma atitude daquela, de designar uma missão para o time de Hinata somente para ela poder ensiná-lo. Mas abriu um largo sorriso, se arrependendo de ter ficado chateado com ela por causa da prova. Agora, precisava se redimir, agradecendo-a.

- Vou pegar meu material agora mesmo! – decidiu - E aproveito para agradecer a ela! – e saiu correndo pela biblioteca.

- Não demore Naruto-kun. – ela conseguiu dizer antes que ele sumisse porta afora.

Em seu escritório, Tsunade dava ordens a um grupo de genins, liderado por Kakashi.

- A missão é muito simples, vocês devem...

Mas foi interrompida por Naruto que adentrou na sala sem bater na porta e praticamente se jogou em cima dela. Todos ficaram olhando no momento em que Naruto a levantou, entusiasmado e a abraçando forte lhe deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado Vovó Tsunade! Prometo me esforçar muito para pagar a ajuda! – falou animado antes de sair da sala tão intempestivamente como entrou.

Enquanto Kakashi e seu novo time olhavam para a porta por onde Naruto acabara de sair, Tsunade passou a mão no local onde o garoto beijara ainda um pouco surpresa, mas extremamente satisfeita.

- Pronto para começar a parte mais difícil, Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata preocupada tão logo ele chegou à biblioteca com seu material debaixo do braço.

- Sim! Eu to pronto! – exclamou animada – Nada mais vai me impedir de aprender tudo Hinata!

- Que bom Naruto-kun! Olhe, eu fiz outro roteiro daquele que eu te entreguei no primeiro dia. Mas como agora a gente tem mais tempo para estudarmos juntos – ela corou quando falou isso – eu fiz um pouco maior enquanto você foi no escritório de Tsunade-sama...

E estendendo a folha, mostrou-a para Naruto.

2ª SEMANA - CONCEITOS AVANÇADOS:

1º dia: Selos parte I: Genjutsu

Selos parte II: Ninjutsu

Selos parte III: Combinando Genjutsu e Ninjutsu com Taijutsu

2º dia: Estudo dos princípios de Taijutsu: corpo-a-corpo

Estudo dos princípios de Taijutsu: cálculos decorrentes de confrontos à distância

3º dia: Ninjutsu e concentração do Chakra

Precipitações do Chakra: o funcionamento do Genjutsu em combate

4º dia: Propriedades essências para a medicina ninja

Venenos e antídotos

5º dia: Surpreendendo o inimigo parte I: táticas de ataques-surpresa

Surpreendendo o inimigo parte II: preparando armadilhas

6º dia: Organizações secretas das Vilas Ocultas: quais são e como agem

7º dia: Revisão

- Então? – perguntou um pouco insegura.

- Bem... – Naruto parecia não ter entendido uma palavra do que acabara de ler – deve ficar mais fácil com você explicando né?

Porém, não fora assim. Como Hinata previra, Naruto começou a dar nítidos sinais de dificuldades. Durante toda a manhã, eles mal saíram do primeiro ponto proposto no roteiro, e isso estava deixando aborrecido e irritado consigo mesmo.

- Droga! Eu sou muito burro! – exclamou ele desesperado dando cascudos na própria cabeça.

- C-Calma, Naruto-kun – pediu Hinata angustiada – Nós só estamos começando...

- Sensei!

O Time três veio ao encontro deles parecendo estar muito cansados. Pelo visto, eles haviam trabalhado tanto quanto sua sensei naquela manhã. Estavam cheios de poeira e Suzumi espirrava constantemente.

- Estamos indo almoçar. – explicou Yumi com semblante cansado – Não vai vir conosco? Minha mãe adora quando a sensei vai almoçar lá em casa! Meu pai disse que ia fazer yakisoba hoje!

- Vamos sensei! – chamou Suzumi também – Eu e o Makoto vamos também!

Ela olhou para seus alunos, depois olhou para Naruto que segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, com os olhos fixos no livro.

- Pode ir Hinata. – falou Naruto sem tirar os olhos do livro – Eu vou ficar por aqui.

Mas Hinata jamais teria coragem de deixá-lo ali, sozinho e angustiado do jeito que ele estava. Olhou para seus alunos que esperavam uma resposta e sorriu.

- Yumi, diga a sua mãe que infelizmente não poderei hoje. – falou suavemente – Mas irei na próxima vez com certeza.

- Mas sensei... – começou Suzumi

- Ah, se ela não quer ir, não insista. – falou o garoto do time - Vamos logo que eu to morrendo de fome!

- Ouviram o Makoto. Vão logo. Vemos-nos à tarde.

Os garotos saíram logo em seguida, apesar de Yumi ter ficado extremamente triste por sua professora não ter ido junto. O chunin responsável pelo local também havia ido almoçar. A biblioteca estava vazia, exceto por eles dois.

- Por que você não foi com eles? – estranhou Naruto – Eu poderia me virar sozinho por aqui... Estou acostumado a fazer isso.

- E-Eu achei q-que poderíamos comprar um lanche na máquina lá fora e comer a-aqui mesmo. – ela propôs se sentindo uma idiota – A-Assim poderíamos continuar...

Naruto levantou os olhos do livro e a encarou. Mas Hinata nunca conseguia olhar nos olhos dele por muito tempo. Desviou o olhar e passou a encarar apenas o chão. Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os dois.

- Por que tanto esforço por mim Hinata? – perguntou ele procurando os olhos dela, que ainda fugiam.

- B-Bem..e-eu...e-eu – gaguejou ela sem saber o que dizer.

"Vamos sua idiota, a hora é agora. Diga a ele o que você sente!" pensava ela.

Ela tomou fôlego e o encarou, mas rapidamente desviou a vista. Não conseguia. Ainda não podia falar.

– E-eu... E-eu me preocupo com você, Naruto-kun. – disse se sentindo uma imbecil e apertando um lápis na mão - Você já me ajudou antes e eu queria retribuir...

Ele continuou tentando fazer com que ela olhasse para ele, mas não conseguia. Parecia mais interessada em olhar para o lápis que segurava entre os dedos.

"Ela está me escondendo algo" notou Naruto pela primeira vez. "Mas melhor não pressionar".

- Então, que lanche você vai querer? – perguntou ele se levantando.

Na verdade, Hinata não estava com fome. Seu esôfago ainda queimava um pouco, estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada e tinha medo de comer e vomitar tudo depois. E lembrou que não havia posto nada no estômago ainda naquele dia.

- Pode me trazer qualquer coisa... – murmurou ela tentando parecer desinteressada. – Um suco de laranja talvez...

- Ok. Não demoro.

Eles comeram suco com bolinhos na mesa onde estavam estudando mesmo. E continuaram o estudo logo depois. Quando o time de Hinata voltou depois do almoço, eles já haviam passado para o segundo assunto e, quando o relógio já passava das cinco, haviam terminado o terceiro com muito custo. A cabeça de Naruto parecia que ia explodir tamanha fora a carga de informação. Uma dor latejante havia se instalado nela também e ele queria ir pra casa para poder tomar um banho e dormir.

- Naruto-kun... – chamou Hinata timidamente – Desculpe se exigi demais... – pediu olhando para o semblante cansado dele.

- Deixe disso, você não tem por que se desculpar. A culpa é minha por não ter sido um bom aluno desde pequeno. É um castigo. – sentenciou ele infeliz. – Acho que vou passar no hospital e pedir para examinar meu cérebro... Deve ta faltando alguma coisa nele. – brincou tentando parecer melhor do que realmente estava.

- E-Eu prometo que m-me esforçarei mais para te ajudar, Naruto-kun! – falou ela ficando totalmente vermelha.

Vendo toda a determinação dela em lhe ajudar, Naruto se sentiu imediatamente melhor. Não podia decepcionar Hinata.

- Eu prometo que passarei nessa prova! – bradou Naruto elevando a voz.

- E eu prometo que mato os dois se não pararem de falar alto dentro da biblioteca. – falou o chunin responsável olhando feio para os dois.

- Certo, certo... – resmungou o garoto.

Hinata só então olhou o relógio e percebeu que eram quase seis da tarde.

- Nossa já faz quase dez horas que estamos aqui! – surpreendeu-se ela falando baixinho para o bibliotecário não reclamar novamente com eles.

- Eita, é mesmo! – exclamou ele - Está na hora de irmos.

- Sim... Mas antes... N-Naruto-kun... Pegue este resumo... – e ofereceu a ele um caderninho de bolso com o nome "1º dia" escrito na capa – Para ler em casa... Já que parece que os outros foram úteis...

- Puxa e como foram! – disse animado - Já os li umas cinqüenta vezes!!! Hã... Ta, talvez não cinqüenta, mas muitas vezes!!! Obrigado, Hinata. – e pegou o caderninho.

Pronto, já concluíra sua parte naquele dia, pensou Hinata satisfeita. Ele, apesar de todas as dificuldades, havia terminado aquela etapa e estava com o resumo para estudar em casa. Ela já podia voltar para casa e recomeçar os treinos com sua irmã. Não era um pensamento muito animador, mas somente com a certeza de que, no dia seguinte, ela ficaria perto de Naruto novamente, lhe dava a sensação que poderia enfrentar aquela noite sem medo.

Recolheu suas coisas, guardo-as cuidadosamente e olhou para Naruto. Ele estava de costas, arrumando a mochila. Ela quis falar e desejar boa noite, mas ficou receosa. Era melhor ir logo ou chegaria atrasada, então se levantou para ir embora. Quando deu o primeiro passo, Hinata percebeu que não estava se sentindo bem e pensou em pedir ajuda a ele. Mas sua voz misteriosamente não saia. A sala começou a girar loucamente sobre sua cabeça e ela teve a sensação do chão ter sido retirado debaixo de seus pés. Sua vista escureceu rapidamente e ela nem ao menos teve tempo de chamar por Naruto antes que perdesse a consciência.

Naruto estava de costas para Hinata guardando o caderninho que ela tinha lhe dado, quando ouviu um baque surdo no chão. No primeiro momento achou que ela havia derrubado seus livros e quando se virou para oferecer ajuda, perdeu toda sua ação. Hinata estava caída sobre o piso, com os cabelos escuros emoldurando sua face pálida e respirando com dificuldade.

- HINATA! – ele gritou pulando a mesa rapidamente para chegar do outro lado onde estava a garota.

Acomodou Hinata nos braços e pôs a mão em sua testa.

- Está gelada... – murmurou.

- Ei, garotos! – reclamou o bibliotecário - Eu não disse que voc... Ei o que aconteceu?

O bibliotecário havia ido para reclamar do grito de Naruto, mas ao chegar à mesa, se deparou com o motivo dele e se aproximou rapidamente de onde estavam se agachando onde eles estavam.

- O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não sei. – falou Naruto angustiado – Ela simplesmente caiu desmaiada.

Muitos estudantes que estavam ali àquela hora começaram a se aproximar para ver o que estavam acontecendo. O burburinho deles começou a ficar mais e mais alto, até que todos no local correram para ver o que tinha acontecido e comentavam apontando.

- Ei, o que vocês estão olhando? – esbravejou o bibliotecário irritado – Saiam daqui!

Atraídos pelo barulho da biblioteca, o time de Hinata colocou a cabeça para fora da sala e viram o pandemônio que se instalara. Deixaram o deposito de livros e se dirigiram para o centro do tumulto, curiosos.

- Ei! – exclamou Yumi abismada ao se aproximarem mais – É a Hinata-sensei ali no chão!

E correram para tentar saber o que acontecia.

Naruto parecia não saber o que fazer naquela hora. Estava desesperado, ainda segurando a garota nos braços e tentando, em vão reanimá-la.

- Hinata? Hinata, fale comigo. Acorde por favor!

- O que houve com a Hinata-sensei? – perguntou Yumi depois que finalmente conseguiram chegar perto dos dois.

- Eu não sei...

Naruto só sabia que precisava tomar uma atitude. Não podia ficar ali na frente de todas aquelas crianças como um retardado e não fazer nada para ajudar Hinata. Se queria ser um jounin e também um Hokage, tinha que tomar decisões rápida e não ficar com cara de idiota diante de uma situação como aquela.

"E-Eu me preocupo com você..." as palavras dela voltaram à sua mente.

Ele precisava agir e rápido.

– Makoto, - disse ele se dirigindo ao menino - vá ao hospital de Konoha e procure Haruno Sakura e diga a ela que eu estou chamando-a urgentemente aqui. Yumi ajude o bibliotecário...

- Meu nome é Keigo. – falou o chunin.

- Que seja, ajude o Keigo a colocar esse povo todo pra fora, eles atrapalham, e Suzumi, me ajude trazendo um pouco de água para Hinata! Rápido!

O dia estava tranqüilo. Nenhum ninja havia chegado ao local em estado grave. Sakura gostava de dias como aqueles, onde podia se sentar no jardim do hospital e observar os pássaros voarem enquanto descansava um pouco.

Enquanto estava sentada ali, sentiu duas mãos tocarem em seus ombros delicadamente. Ela já reconhecia aquele toque e sorriu.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmurou quando ele apareceu em frente a ela.

Sasuke usava a roupa da anbu e a máscara em forma de pássaro estava colocada ao lado de sua cabeça, deixando seu rosto à mostra. Ele sorriu para ela e se sentou do seu lado.

- Dia tranqüilo? – perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Faz tempo que não sento assim aqui nesse hospital. Gosto de me sentir útil, mas às vezes é bom saber que não há ninguém na vila que corra nenhum perigo de vida.

- Por enquanto está tudo tranqüilo também na anbu. – comentou ele – Mas é isso que me deixa apreensivo... Calmaria demais.

- Como assim, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou preocupada.

- Você não percebeu que a Hokage está diferente? Está mais séria?

Agora que ele comentara, Sakura viu que ele tinha razão. Tsunade agora passava mais horas que o normal em seu escritório e quase nunca Shizune precisava brigar com ela para poder trabalhar. Isso com certeza era um sinal de que havia alguma coisa errada.

- O que você acha que é Sasuke-kun?

- Não sei... Nada foi dito à anbu e é isso que me deixa mais apreensivo.O que quer que esteja acontecendo, ela tem mantido em segredo ou esta tentando resolver por outros meios.

- Mas você não desconfia de nada? – indagou ela começando a ficar realmente preocupada.

Quando ele abriu a boca para comentar, ouviram um burburinho vindo do corredor. Ambos se viraram para presenciar um menino correndo e sendo perseguido por duas enfermeiras.

- Você não pode entrar sem permissão! – dizia uma delas.

- Eu preciso falar com Haruno Sakura! – gritou ele – É importante!

- O que estávamos falando sobre calmaria mesmo hein? – murmurou ela suspirando.

Sasuke riu e se levantou acompanhando Sakura em direção ao tumulto.

- Ei, ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a médica.

- Esse moleque entrou sem permissão! – falou a enfermeira.

- Mas eu preciso falar com Haruno Sakura! – argumentou ele – Foi o Naruto-san quem me mandou!

- O Naruto te mandou? – perguntou Sakura.

- Foi. Você sabe quem é Sakura? – indagou ele olhando-a.

- Eu sou Sakura. E vocês duas podem deixar ele aqui que eu resolvo.

As enfermeiras ainda o olharam, desconfiadas, mas seguiram o que Sakura falou e foram se afastando. Sasuke olhou para o menino, sabendo que o conhecia de algum lugar. Olhou para o símbolo em seu peito e reconheceu como sendo aquele que era ostentado por uma grande parte da anbu.

- Você é um Otori, não é? – perguntou Sasuke – Deve ser Otori Makoto, não?

O garoto olhou espantado para Sasuke, mas logo o reconheceu e ficou constrangido. Sakura encarou os dois sem entender.

- Muito bem. – falou ela batendo as mãos – O que quer comigo, Makoto-kun?

E como se só tivesse lembrando do que viera fazer ali, ele começou a falar alto demais e rápido demais:

- Ai, a gente tava catalogando as porcarias, digo, os livros, aí ouvimos umas coisa e quando vimos ela tava no chão e ele me mandou vir aqui!

- Certo. – Sakura balançou a cabaça sem ter entendido uma só palavra – Alguém passou mal na biblioteca foi?

- Foi! Vamos logo! Ela precisa de ajuda! – e começou a puxa a mão da garota.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

- Vou lá resolver esse problema... Nós encontramos depois!

Queria dar um beijo nele, mas o menino a puxava desesperado. Sakura só teve tempo de pegar sua maleta e o seguir um pouco contrariada. Sua calmaria tinha chegado ao fim.

Instintivamente todos obedeceram Naruto sem contestar, não apenas Makoto, mas as meninas de seu time e até o bibliotecário. Para não deixar Hinata inconsciente no chão, ele a deitara no banco onde ela estava sentada antes. Lembrava vagamente do que Sakura tinha lhe dito sobre o que fazer com pessoas desacordadas.

- Bem, começamos folgando as roupas. – ele falava para si mesmo – Hinata me desculpe, mas vou ter que abrir o botão de sua calça.

E ele assim o fez. Desabotoou o botão da calça da garota e abriu também seu colete de jounin, retirando-o em seguida.

- Vamos Hinata, abra os olhos! – pedia ele olhando seu rosto - Não faça isso comigo, não me deixe preocupado.

- Naruto-san, ela está tão pálida! – falou Suzumi que estava tão preocupada quanto ele.

- Ótimo, a água! – exclamou ele.

Sakura não demorou a chegar. Parecia preocupada como se não entendesse ainda exatamente o que estava acontecendo, pois o garoto que Naruto mandara não soube explicar muito bem e estava muito nervoso quando fora até o hospital. Tudo que sabia era que alguém tinha passado mal na biblioteca.

Quando ela chegou o aposento já estava vazio exceto pelo Time três, Keigo e Naruto que tentava reanimar Hinata com água.

- Hinata? – surpreendeu-se Sakura - O que aconteceu?!

- Eu também quero saber por isso te chamei. – falou Naruto nervoso.

A médica se aproximou com a maleta depositando ela do lado do banco onde Naruto tinha colocado Hinata e passou a examiná-la rapidamente.

- Ela está com a pressão baixa, por isso está tão fria. – explicou.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Você, nada. Eu vou reanimá-la. Depois verei o motivo do desmaio.

Tirando um frasco de dentro da maleta, Sakura começou a passar uma pomada de cheiro forte na testa e nos pulsos de Hinata. Depois, pegou o copo de água que Suzumi ainda segurava e colocou um remédio de cor verde nele.

- Naruto, me ajude aqui. Segure a Hinata enquanto eu dou esse remédio a ela. E cuidado. Não pode mexê-la. Ela irá sufocar se dermos o remédio de forma errada.

Naruto segurou Hinata cuidadosamente enquanto Sakura abria sua boca e despejava o líquido verde. Todos olharam ansiosos para Hinata, esperando sua recuperação. E ficaram felizes quando não demorou muito para que a garota desse os primeiros sinais de consciência.

- Naruto-kun... – ela chamou com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Eu estou aqui. – respondeu.

Hinata lentamente abriu os olhos. Sua mente demorou a assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Apenas viu que estava sendo segurada por Naruto e que todos, inclusive Makoto, a olhavam preocupados.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou confusa.

- É isso que queremos saber. – falou Sakura sorrindo docemente para ela – Fique quietinha enquanto eu te examino.

Sakura passou a mão, que resplandecia de chakra, sobre a testa de Hinata e falou, aliviada, alguns momentos depois:

- Ah, nada de grave. Anemia.

- Anemia? – perguntou Naruto.

- Sim, anemia. Parece que esta mocinha não tem comido bem ultimamente... Não é mesmo?

Hinata ficou escarlate, e encostando as pontas dos dedos murmurou:

- Não exatamente...

- É mesmo, então me diga: o que foi seu almoço? – perguntou a médica incrédula.

- Apenas um lanche – quem respondeu foi Naruto se sentindo culpado – Bolinhos e suco.

- E de café da manhã? – insistiu Sakura.

- Bem... Nada. – respondeu envergonhada Hinata, sabendo que o melhor, naquele momento, era falar a verdade.

- Viu? Não disse? Você deve se alimentar direito, Hinata! Senão como você terá forças para ensinar ao imbecil do Naruto? – gracejou Sakura fazendo todos presentes começarem a rir.

- Eiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! – reclamou Naruto. – Eu não sou um imbecil! – e fazendo uma pausa, olhou para a garota sentada no banco - Sou, Hinata? – perguntou incerto.

- Claro que não! – ela se apressou a responder.

- Viu? A Hinata não me acha um imbecil! – falou cruzando os braços cheio de si.

- A opinião dela não conta. – sentenciou Sakura enquanto escrevia algo em um receituário – Aqui está, Hinata. Uma dieta para você seguir rica em ferro e vitamina C e o nome de um tônico que você pode adquirir lá na loja do clã Nara. E daqui a duas semanas quero examinar você de novo. – e começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora.

- Ei, Sakura. Por que você disse que a opinião da Hinata sobre mim não vale? – perguntou Naruto indignado.

Sakura o olhou seriamente.

- No dia que VOCÊ conseguir responder essa pergunta, deixará de ser um imbecil.

E saiu deixando Naruto confuso e Hinata extremamente envergonhada.

Helooo pessoal!!! o/

Aqui quem ta falando na verdade escrevendo xD é a Joy, a escritora dessa fic! Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer o pessoal que ta acompanhando a fic, obrigada por tirarem um tempinho da vida de vocês para prestigiarem a minha humilde história. E também para pedir ao pessoal que deixem seus comentários a respeito da história! Afinal, nunca saberei se vcs gostam ou não se vcs não me falarem! o/ Sei que devia ter escrito antes a vcs, mas por motivos de força maior eu nunca lembrava xD acabei adiando esse momento, até que a Taty, minha editora aquela que lê/corrige/dá palpite/me ameaça, me lembrou desse detalhe...

- Flashback –

Taty, a editora: Vc ainda não falou com o pessoal... ¬¬

Joy: Falei não? 8B

Taty: Não... Mas vai falar agora u.u

Joy: Vou? B

Taty: puxa tobiume, sua espada de estimação Vai D

Joy: medo Ta eu vou ..

- fim do flashbak –

Como vcs viram, ela é bem persuasiva... .. Bem, obrigada pela atenção e obrigada pelos comentários que já foram deixados! E até o capitulo seis/o/


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI – Perda de tempo

"Hum, então a resposta dessa é cinco... Hora de ir pra próxima."

Naruto estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de livros, com seu caderno aberto e um monte de folhas amassadas no chão. Na parede, um calendário marcava o dia D, a data da prova em tinta vermelha, 19 de dezembro. Um pouco mais a frente, no dia 27, ele fez questão de fazer uma outra marcação. Dessa vez em tinta azul, estava escrito "Aniversário de Hinata". Ele já estava pensando no que daria de presente para a garota. Afinal, já que ela estava ajudando tanto, merecia alguma coisa melhor. Até já tinha tirado um dinheirinho de Gama-chan e colocado em um pote de ramen vazia para não correr o risco de gastar tudo.

"Tenho que pedir uns conselhos a Sakura-chan. Nem imagino o que possa dar de presente para Hinata. Nunca dei presente para nenhuma menina..." pensava preocupado a cada cinco minutos, antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar a se concentrar nas questões à sua frente.

Tirou mais um livro que estava debaixo da pilha em sua mesa e começou a responder a questão seguinte. Seu quarto era bastante iluminado pelo sol, então Naruto estudava com as janelas abertas. Porém, mal havia começado a responder, quando percebeu que a luz que vinha da janela fora bloqueada por uma sombra. Ao olhar em direção ao local, viu um anbu, que trazia em seu rosto uma máscara de pássaro e estava de cócoras na janela olhando para ele.

Naruto sorriu contente.

- Bom dia, Uchiha Pardal. – debochou – Está tão necessitado de um poleiro que decidiu usar minha janela?

Sasuke tirou a máscara e fez uma cara nada satisfeita.

- Se eu decidisse transformar sua janela no meu poleiro, eu traria "Mil pássaros" para visitá-lo. – respondeu fazendo referência ao seu golpe Chidori.

Naruto caiu na risada.

- Depois que você entrou na anbu, perdeu o costume de usar a porta, Sasuke? – perguntou se encostando à cadeira e segurando um lápis na direção do colega.

- Tsc. – resmungou o outro pulando para dentro do apartamento do amigo. – Vim ver se era verdade os boatos.

- Que boatos? – quis saber Naruto interessado.

- Que você criou vergonha na cara e decidiu estudar.

- Hehe, você está um pouco atrasado. Já faz duas semanas que eu comecei.

O líder da anbu se aproxima da mesa onde o amigo permanece sentado analisando a quantidade de livros e pergaminhos, depois, pegou seu caderno e começou a folheá-lo displicentemente. Parecia querer conferir a veracidade do mesmo.

- Sua letra continua horrível. – censurou Sasuke.

- Me processe, então.

Devolvendo o caderno, passou andar vagarosamente pelo quarto, como se procurasse conhecer o terreno para uma eventual fuga.

- Se está procurando alpiste, não tenho. – gracejou Naruto.

Sasuke fez que não ouvira a gracinha e continuou andando pelo quarto até parar de frente para o calendário. Seus olhos se detiveram na data marcada em vermelha e ele comentou seriamente:

- Dia 19... Não está longe.

- Duas semanas exatamente. – lembrou Naruto jogando o lápis que segurava em cima da mesa - E eu ainda tenho tanto o que estudar...

O olhar de Sasuke se voltou então para o dia 27.

- Onde está Hinata? Achei que ela estava te ajudando. Inclusive fui à biblioteca e vocês não estavam lá.

- É, como hoje era só revisão, ela fez um exercício para que eu respondesse enquanto ela ia visitar Kurenai-san. Vou entregar mais tarde para que ela corrija.

Saindo da frente do calendário, Sasuke parou de frente para o genin que estava sentado e deu uma forte tapa em seu pescoço e começou a sorrir.

- Ai! Por que você fez isso?! – protestou Naruto massageando o lugar atingido.

- Estou te desejando boa sorte. – esclareceu o outro.

- Que forma estranha de desejar boa sorte...

Sasuke caminhou até a janela do quarto e olhou para baixo, onde as pessoas da vila andavam.

- Não quer dar um passeio lá fora? – convidou - O sol está bonito.

- Não posso – choramingou Naruto – Tenho ainda 43 questões para resolver. E eu que achava que Iruka-sensei era exigente. Hinata tem aquela carinha de anjo, mas passou 50 questões para que eu resolvesse em uma manhã. – e se debruçou sobre o caderno, desanimado.

- Vou me lembrar de comprar um presente para ela dia 27 para agradecê-la por estar te torturando – e se encaminhando para o armário, começou a remexer nele e tirou uma embalagem de cup nuddle. Naruto observou o ato sem entender o que Sasuke pretendia, até que ele foi até sua garrafa térmica e pôs água quente nele.

- EIIIIIII!!!! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?! – gritou Naruto horrorizado.

- Ué? Você não disse que não tinha alpiste? – respondeu Sasuke calmamente - Então estou comendo isso...

- Mas esse era meu ultimo ramen de camarão!!!!

Sasuke olhou para o desespero de Naruto, e sem um pingo de arrependimento, colocou os ohashi dentro da embalagem.

- Me processe. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Chato. – murmurou Naruto, e se levantando falou - Vamos dar esse passeio antes que você decida comer meus ramens de carne de porco...

- Opa, tinha de carne de porco?

- PODE IR TIRANDO ESSES OLHOS DE PASSARINHO DE MEUS RAMENS DE CARNE DE PORCO!!!!!

Sasuke limitou-se a rir e comeu o ramen de camarão diante do olhar desolado de Naruto. Terminada a rápida refeição, colocou a embalagem vazia no lixo e acompanhou Naruto para fora do apartamento. Depois, eles começaram a andar pela vila aparentemente sem rumo, e acabaram tomando o rumo do bosque na área de treinamento. Enquanto andavam e conversavam, diversas pessoas cumprimentavam dois.

- Você tem tido muito trabalho, né, Sasuke? – comentou Naruto depois que passaram por Tenten, que acabava de voltar de uma missão.

- Sim. As missões são cada vez mais difíceis. Se não fosse meu Sharingan, eu não poderia fazer metade delas. – falou suspirando.

Em frente a eles surgiu um local de treinamento composto por três troncos de árvores, que ficavam em frente a um memorial, onde estava gravado o nome dos mártires da vila. Param em frente ao memorial e ficaram calados durante algum tempo. Um ar de nostalgia pairava entre eles.

- Você lembra de quando nos tornamos genins? – falou Sasuke quebrando o silêncio.

- Claro que lembro. Vocês foram embora e me deixaram amarrado naquele tronco do meio. Se o Iruka-sensei não tivesse vindo me desamarrar de noite eu acho que estaria lá até hoje.

Eles riram um pouco.

- Bons tempos aqueles. Nossas missões se resumiam a pegar gatos de estimações e ajudar em colheitas de arroz. Mas tudo mudou depois daquele Exame chunin.

Naruto encarou o amigo, sem entender o motivo de entrarem naquele assunto já superado.

- Por que estamos lembrando disso, Sasuke? – perguntou desconfortável. Não gostava de lembrar daquela época.

- Eu quero ter uma conversa séria com você, Naruto. Uma conversa de homem pra homem. – sentenciou encarando-o.

- Nossa, deve ser sério mesmo. – comentou colocando as mãos na nuca.

- É sobre eu, você e a Sakura.

A expressão de Naruto mudou assustadoramente ao ouvir isso. Mas não disse nada, apenas conseguiu ficar parado olhando para o amigo.

- Não há o que discutir sobre nós, Sasuke. – falou finalmente depois de um tempo tirando as mãos da cabeça.

- Sim, há. – rebateu o outro - Eu sei que você sempre gostou da Sakura. Desde que nós éramos crianças.

- E o que isso importa agora? Vocês estão juntos. Eu sempre soube que era isso que ela desejava. – a constatação daquilo ainda doía dentro de Naruto, mas ele sabia que nada podia fazer a respeito, a não ser garantir que Sakura fosse feliz - Só quero te fazer uma pergunta Sasuke: e você, o que sente por ela?

Sasuke deu dois passos na direção de Naruto. Encarou-o sem medo e começou a falar o que pretendia desde o momento em que entrara pela sua janela naquela manhã:

- Eu sabia que você iria querer ouvir isso da minha boca. Durante essas duas semanas eu esperei você me procurar para questionar isso, desde que você viu nosso beijo. Sim eu te vi lá – acrescentou quando viu a expressão surpresa de Naruto - Mas a Sakura não. Então eu esperei, mas você não veio.

- Por que você não veio me procurar antes? – perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Naquele dia era minha pretensão, mas achei melhor esperar você ficar mais calmo. Não queria brigar com você. – revelou ele – Então, quando finalmente fui te procurar, eu soube que você tinha recebido essa proposta para mudar de nível, e que estava tendo aulas com Hyuuga Hinata. Tanto que, quando a Hokage-sama decidiu convocar o Time três para catalogar os livros no intuito de fazer com que ela tivesse mais tempo com você, eu fiz questão de ir eu mesmo chama-la.

- Mas não me procurou nas duas ultimas semanas...

Sasuke fez um barulho irritado com a boca.

- Claro que não. Como poderia falar com você sobre esse assunto na frente da Hinata?

- Então esperou ela ir visitar a Kurenai-san para me encontrar sozinho. – concluiu Naruto.

- Exatamente.

- Por que, Sasuke? – quis saber perscrutando-o com os olhos, tentando entrar em sua alma e saber o que se passava em seu interior.

- Porque você é meu melhor amigo. Eu me vejo na necessidade de te explicar.

- Você não precisa me explicar nada, Sasuke. – falou desanimado, mas consciente - Eu quero que você e a Sakura sejam felizes. Mas se é pra te fazer se sentir melhor, estou ouvindo.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado.

- Obrigado por me ouvir... – e dando uma pausa, olhou para o céu, como se buscasse palavras que pudesse expressar o que sentia - Quando eu voltei para a Vila de Konoha, há três anos atrás nem todos me receberam de braços abertos como você, a Sakura ou o Kakashi-sensei. Para a maior parte da vila eu era um traidor que deveria ser executado. - começou ele para o espanto de Naruto - E eu não os culpo por pensar assim. Eu mesmo achava que minha punição deveria ser a morte, por tudo que eu havia feito vocês sofrerem.

- Sasuke, não devemos...

- Deixe-me continuar Naruto. – pediu ele – Como estava dizendo, eu sei que merecia a morte, mas a Hokage não pensava assim. Ela decidiu me dar uma chance que nenhum outro kage daria para um pária. Todavia, a justiça devia ser feita, seja para manter o status da Vila perante as demais, ou para dar exemplo às crianças, e serem evitados problemas futuros. Eu, então, fiquei preso durante um ano. Um longo e tenebroso ano.

Naruto ainda lembrava disso. Estava muito vívido na sua mente para ser apagado e pelo olhar de seu amigo, sabia que o mesmo valia para ele. Sasuke, igualmente a ele não poderia esquecer o tempo que passara algemado, numa cela fria, sendo submetido a todo tipo de interrogatórios e torturas. Jamais esqueceria das lágrimas derramadas pela Sakura sempre que iam visitá-lo na prisão. Ele mesmo se pegara chorando várias vezes pelo sofrimento do amigo.

- No fim daquele ano, eu fui solto. – Sasuke deu um passo para frente e tocou com as pontas dos dedos o monumento aos mártires da vila - Mas ainda oferecia risco. Foi colocado um grupo da anbu para me vigiar de perto, todos meus passos. Só me foram designadas missões pequenas, sempre na companhia de Kakashi-sensei, mas com ordens de que, ao menor sinal de traição, eu fosse executado.

A forma que Sasuke falava daquelas experiências soava não como algo doloroso, mas como uma lição que ele havia aprendido, mesmo que de forma difícil. Se Naruto sempre admirara o amigo, tinha certeza que agora o admirava mais que nunca.

– Então, houve aquele ataque ao Daymio... – lembrou Naruto.

- Exatamente. E eu fui designado para ir sem o Kakashi-sensei dessa vez. E completei minha missão com sucesso absoluto. - a voz de Sasuke ganhou um pouco mais de vida ao lembrar o tempo que ele deu a volta por cima da situação humilhante em que se encontrara - Comecei a retomar o respeito da Vila, e a Hokage-sama convenceu os conselheiros a me entregaram novamente os bens de minha família. Hoje sou o chefe da anbu. Toda vila me reconhece. Meus tempos de dor acabaram. Sabe por quê?

- Não. – admitiu o outro.

- Por que cada vez que o ódio tomava de conta de mim novamente, eu lembrava das lágrimas da Sakura derrubadas por minha causa. – Sasuke não sabia se a expressão que Naruto exibia agora era de dor por Sakura ou por ele - Quando saí daquela prisão dois anos atrás, jurei que nunca mais a faria chorar. Jurei também que jamais ia esconder uma coisa dela, ou de você. Que, a partir aquele momento, eu seria sincero com meus sentimentos e com meus amigos.

Se aproximando mais uma vez de Naruto, Sasuke o encarou sabendo que chegara a parte que devia ser mais sincero que nunca. Não podia enganar Naruto, nem queria fazer aquilo.

- Depois disso, Naruto, você deve lembrar que eu sempre estava perto dela, sempre sendo aquela pessoa que eu queria ser e que não me permitia antes. Foi quando eu descobri que a amava. Que sempre a havia amado. E amava como nunca tinha amado ninguém. – a ênfase e a veemência contida naquelas palavras e até um pouco de desespero, não deixava dúvidas de que ele falava a verdade. – Todas as coisas que passei nesses últimos três anos, boas ou ruins, foram por ela e para ela. Para poder provar para mim, e principalmente para ela, que eu era um homem digno do amor dela. Eu não estaria aqui hoje se naquele dia que você nos viu ela tivesse dito que não me amava mais. Porque foi a certeza do amor dela que me manteve vivo e são até agora. Eu só demorei esses três anos para conversar com ela, não por dúvidas dos meus próprios sentimentos, mas para mostrar a todos que eu era o homem certo para ela, apesar de tudo o que eu fiz. – e olhando dentro dos olhos de Naruto afirmou com paixão – Eu a amo de uma forma que nem eu mesmo não sei descrever.

Totalmente surpresa Naruto pensou "Por Deus, nem eu a amei tanto assim... Tão intensamente... Tão apaixonadamente... Tão desesperadamente! Isso parece uma..."

- E quando eu disse a ela que a amava, ela me abraçou e disse que ainda me amava. E foi o momento de maior paz em minha vida. E foi quando você nos viu. Eu não quebrei minha palavra. Estou sendo sincero com você. Você tem todo direito de me odiar. Mas eu jamais odiarei você... Meu amigo.

Naruto não sabia se batia em Sasuke ou se o abraçava. Estava triste por ter perdido aquela batalha para o amigo, mas sabia que na verdade havia bem mais em jogo que uma paixão infantil. Ele abria mão não do amor de Sakura, mas abria a porta para a felicidade de seus maiores amigos. Por isso, diante de Sasuke preferiu uma terceira opção. Apertou a mão do amigo fortemente e olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- Eu não poderia jamais odiar você. – falou com sinceridade.

Sasuke sorriu aliviado. Tinha finalmente tirado aquele peso que o atormentara durante duas semanas das costas.

- Só faço uma exigência. – revelou Naruto

- Exigência? – perguntou Sasuke surpreso.

- Eu quero ser o padrinho do casamento e do primeiro filho. – gracejou o outro.

- Isso são dois pedidos, burro! – reclamou o líder da anbu soltando a mão do amigo.

- Ah, não importa. Então? Aceita minhas condições?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de boca e murmurou:

- Claro que sim. – e dando uma pausa, acrescentou - Mas quem seria a madrinha?

- Hum... Sei lá. – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça - Vocês poderiam chamar qualquer pessoa.

- A Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke maliciosamente.

- Pode ser. – respondeu o outro sem se tocar do real sentido da frase.

Vendo que ele ainda não havia percebido nada, Sasuke pergunta sem cerimônia:

- Naruto, você nunca reparou na forma que a Hinata te olha?

- Hã? Por quê? O que é que tem a forma que ela me olha? – perguntou meio obtuso.

- Você nunca percebeu que ela te olha de uma forma especial?

Naruto coçou o queixo pensativo.

- Na verdade, ela nunca me olhou nos olhos. Sempre que eu a encaro, ela desvia a vista. Eu gostaria saber por quê...

Sasuke não acreditava que ele ainda não tinha notado os sentimentos de Hinata por ele. E se aproximando do outro, deu um tapa em seu pescoço, mais forte que o que dera antes.

- Cara, tu é muito burro! – exclamou aborrecido.

- Ei, por que você ta dizendo isso comigo? – protestou Naruto.

- Ora, porque é verdade! Deve ser por isso que você é um genin ainda! Incompetente. – zombou.

- Venha aqui que eu te mostro o incompetente. – gritou ele e correu em direção a Sasuke.

Sasuke, rindo da cara de Naruto, dá as costas e começa a correr de volta à vila.

- Volta aqui covarde! – bradou Naruto.

- Me pegue se você é capaz! – provocou ele - Como você quer virar um jounin se não for capaz de me pegar?

Naruto agora vinha atrás dele, saltando e tentando pega-lo.

- Haha, errou. Errou de novo. – ele repetia cada vez que Naruto errava o golpe – Você não está perseguindo qualquer um. Sou o chefe da anbu. E você um mero genin.

- Quando eu for Hokage você não será nem gari em Konoha!

- Ah, então posso ficar tranqüilo, meu emprego ta garantindo. Você nunca será Hokage mesmo...

-ARGH! Maldito!!!

E assim foram os dois amigos, disputando, como sempre fora, mas sabendo que estavam unidos mais que nunca.

Hinata olhava as flores pensativas. Não sabia quantas deveria levar. Só sabia que precisava ser as mais bonitas possíveis, afinal sua sensei merecia. Mais a frente, Suzumi e Yumi escolhiam um cartão discutindo se deviam levar um que cantava ou um normal mesmo. Elas se divertiam abrindo os cartões e comentando as mensagens neles. Makoto estava parado na porta ansioso, sem participar de nada e com a cara mal-humorada.

- Não dá pra se resolver logo? – falou ele aborrecido - Vocês mulheres são muito indecisas!

- Eu diria que vocês homens são insensíveis, mas não sei se você se enquadra na categoria "Homens". – Suzumi revidou.

Makoto ficou imediatamente irritado.

- Ora sua... – exclamou já pronto para rebater.

-Será que vocês podem dar uma trégua? – exigiu Yumi olhando para os dois – Vamos visitar nossa sensei, não é hora de briga.

- Será que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou uma voz vindo dos fundos da loja.

Ino entrou na floricultura com seu habitual avental florido. Também trazia um regador em uma das mãos e olhou para os fregueses com um grande sorriso.

- Oh, Ino-san. – exclamou Hinata sorrindo de volta - Estamos olhando flores para levar para Kurenai-sensei, mas não tem das que ela gosta...

- Margaridas, certo? – Ino sorriu – Tivemos que fazer pedido na cidade vizinha porque Asuma-sensei levava um buquê todo dia e acabou o nosso estoque. – e soltando uma gostosa gargalhada continuou - Vocês estão com sorte, a nova remessa acabou de chegar.

- Que coisa boa! – exclamou Yumi satisfeita – Vamos levar quantas Hinata-sensei?

-Leva só uma mesmo – opinou Makoto – A Ino não disse que ela já ganha um buquê todo dia?

- Quem te deu permissão de falar? – indagou Suzumi dando um chute na bunda do garoto.

- Ei, eu já mandei parar! – reclamou Yumi olhando para os dois.

- Ele começou! – disse Suzumi.

- E você me bateu! – gritou ele irritado.

Diante da cena inusitada que se desenrolava, Ino perguntou a Hinata sem conter o sorriso:

- Eles são sempre assim?

- Sempre. – ela suspirou rindo também – Têm tanta energia que às vezes não sei o que fazer com eles...

- Mas você deve está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, já que deve ser fácil ensinar esse aí se comparado a ensinar o Naruto, não é? – elogiou ela, mas com um ar malicioso.

Hinata corou com o comentário.

- C-Como v-você s-sabe?

- Ora, quem não sabe? – falou acenando com a mão displicentemente - Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Então, serão quantas flores?

- Ah... Duas dúzias, por favor. – pediu com o rosto ainda vermelho.

- Ok, duas dúzias de margaridas saindo!

Em pouco tempo as flores estava nos braços de Hinata. Era um lindo buquê feito com fitas prateadas e vermelhas e papel transparente. Ino havia caprichado. Quando os alunos viram aquele buquê tão bonito, ficaram muito impressionados.

- Tudo isso? - se surpreendeu Makoto – Deve ter sido muito caro!

- Deixa de ser mão-de-vaca! – reclamou Suzumi.

- Não se preocupem. – falou Hinata antes que aquilo gerasse uma briga – Eu pago as flores. Vocês escolhem um cartão.

Depois de uma pequena reunião entre Yumi e Suzumi, elas decidiram por um cartão que cantava. Hinata então pagou as flores enquanto coube ao time pagarem o cartão.

Quando estavam saindo da loja, Suzumi foi a primeira a sair intempestivamente e esbarrou acidentalmente em alguém que vinha entrando.

- Opa, desculpa. Sinto muito – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe ruivinha. – falou Sai docemente segurando a garota pelos ombros – Oh, Hinata-sama. Como vai o clã? Soube que você irá se tornar a líder em breve.

- Olá Sai-san. O clã vai bem. – seu estômago apertou um pouco.

- Querido! – exclamou Ino se jogando nos braços dele quando este entrou na loja, deixando os outros saírem – Você demorou hoje! Já estou quase pronta! Vou só chamar minha mãe para ela ficar aqui na loja.

Antes de saírem, Hinata ainda viu de relance o beijo dos dois. Ficou extremamente sem jeito. Todos em Konoha parecia estar namorando agora.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem à nova casa de Kurenai. Desde que ela se casara com Asuma, tinha ido morar na propriedade do clã Sarutobi. Era uma casa grande, em estilo tradicional, como todas as casas dos clãs mais importantes em Konoha. Um rapaz estava sentado na varanda da casa, aparentemente ajeitando suas armas ninjas.

- Opa, visitas! – exclamou Konohamaru contente quando os viu chegando. – Podem entrar. – convidou abrindo a porta.

- Obrigada, Konohamaru-kun. – agradeceu Hinata.

Konohamaru os acompanhou até onde Kurenai estava descansando. Sua barriga já era bem evidente por baixo do quimono. Ela, contudo, parecia bem feliz apesar dos quilinhos a mais, e sorriu largamente quando eles entraram na sala de chá.

- Que surpresa! Não esperava vocês tão cedo por aqui. Soube do trabalho na biblioteca... Vamos sentem – falou fazendo sinal para ele – Conte-me, como vai a missão?

- Aquele trabalho é horrível! – reclamou Makoto. – Passamos o dia todo cercados de livros empoeirados...

- Claro que você não gosta. Na hora de colocar os livros em ordem alfabética você me perguntou qual letra vinha depois do C... – debochou Suzumi.

- Mentirosa!

- Parem de brigar na frente da Kurenai-sensei! – reclamou Yumi.

Kurenai caiu na risada.

- Vocês não mudaram nadinha! Continuam do mesmo jeito e isso é bom! Como vai, Hinata? – perguntou ela se dirigindo a garota que apenas observava tudo.

- Bem sensei. – falou sorrindo – Olha o que trouxemos pra você!

- Ah, margaridas! – exclamou recebendo o buquê das mãos de Hinata. – Muito obrigada. Que cartão lindo!

- Nós escolhemos. – exclamaram as meninas juntas.

- E ele canta musiquinha – acrescentou Suzumi.

Kurenai abre o cartão e sorri ao ouvir os acordes da música de Rythem, Harumonia (2º encerramento de Naruto).

- Que lindo. Obrigada. – agradeceu abraçando ambas meninas - Deixe-me ler.

Estava escrito:

"_Kurenai-sensei, sentimos sua falta apesar de adorarmos a Hinata-sensei. Esperamos ansiosamente que seu bebê nasça logo e seja uma menina! Com amor, Yumi, Suzumi e Makoto". _

As lágrimas nublaram os olhos de Kurenai. Estava muito feliz com a preocupação de seus alunos. Era muito bom ser querida, mesmo que o tempo que passara com eles ter sido pequeno. E isso a comovia mais que tudo.

- Amor – uma voz chamou fora da sala. – Vai querer doces?

Asuma entrou na sala fumando seu cigarro rotineiro. Mas tão logo chegou perto da esposa, apagou-o. Não queria fumar perto dela com medo de prejudicar o bebê.

- Olá. - ele cumprimentou todos – Nossa, meninas, que flores bonitas! Eu nunca consigo escolher as melhores – lamentou – Vou pedir pro Konohamaru colocar elas num vaso.

E tirando o buquê do braço de Kurenai, piscou para ela.

-Não precisa chorar querida. Você merece cada centavo que eles gastaram nesse buquê.

Todos caíram na risada, inclusive o próprio Asuma.

- Você está indo comprar doces? – perguntou Kurenai.

- Claro, nossas visitas merecem o melhor tratamento! E também aproveito e compro meu cigarro. Desde que você engravidou que to fumando duas vezes mais. Não há carteira que agüente... Esse negócio de ser pai me deixa nervoso...

Kurenai sorriu para ele.

- Leve os garotos com você para comprarem os doces também. – incentivou ela apontando para o Time três - Assim eles garantem que você traga bastante.

- Ok. Quem quer ir comigo? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- EU!! – gritou Suzumi. – Doces, doces!

- Eu também vou. – falou Yumi sorrindo.

- Eu odeio doces... – comentou Makoto com a expressão aborrecida.

- E é exatamente por isso que você vai! – falou Suzumi levantando o menino puxando por sua orelha.

- Aiii!! – gritou ele.

- Ótimo! Vamos! – falou Asuma rindo da cena e saiu levando todo time e deixando Kurenai a sós com Hinata.

- E então, – começou Kurenai logo que todos saíram – Como vai o Time três?

- Eles sentem sua falta. – foi o que Hinata respondeu.

Kurenai a olhou por alguns instantes e depois perguntou:

- O Makoto reclama muito?

- O tempo todo. – falou Hinata suspirando.

- Então você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – concluiu ela - Essa é a forma que ele tem de elogiar.

- Então ele me elogia o tempo todo. – suspirou Hinata.

- Hinata, ouça: eu fiz parte do time da anbu com o pai do Makoto. – revelou Kurenai - Eu te garanto sem sombra de duvida que ele é idêntico ao pai. Ele critica as pessoas procurando atrair a atenção delas para si próprio. Questão de insegurança. Mas eles só fazem isso com pessoas que admiram. Quando Makoto foi designado para o meu time, sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse?

- O quê? – quis saber ela.

- "Meu pai disse que você não era boa o suficiente para me ensinar".

- Sério?! – perguntou Hinata surpresa.

- Sério. Mas eu sabia muito bem que era só uma forma de dizer "meu pai te admira" já que eu salvei a vida do pai dele várias vezes. – Kurenai sorriu satisfeita – Ele nunca me perdoou por isso.

Diante da disposição de sua antiga sensei e da forma energética que ela falava, Hinata a olhou carinhosamente e comentou sorrindo:

- É muito bom te ver tão bem Kurenai-sensei.

Após essa frase, Kurenai ficou subitamente séria. Havia algo que ela precisava falar com Hinata sem interrupções, por isso pedira para Asuma levar as crianças.

- Hinata, seu pai sabe? – começou ela repentinamente.

- Hã? – Hinata não entendeu bem a pergunta e respondeu - Sim, eu falei para ele que viria te visitar.

- Não é isso. – disse Kurenai abanando a mão - Quero saber se ele sabe que você tem ensinado o Naruto o dia todo.

Hinata ficou vermelha e desviou olhar para o chão..

- Bem, deve saber já que todos na vila parecem que só falam nisso... – respondeu Hinata sem convencê-la muito.

- Bem, você não pode culpá-los de achar tudo interessante. A herdeira do clã mais importante de Konoha saindo com o portador da Kyuubi. Realmente um belo assunto.

- N-Nós n-não e-e-e-estamos s-saindo. – gaguejou Hinata nervosa - Só e-e-estudando...

- Ele não tem te levado para casa nos últimos dias? – perguntou ela surpreendendo Hinata por saber desse detalhe.

- B-bem isso porque eu desmaiei há alguns dias e ele ficou preocupado. Só isso. – explicou-se ela.

- Então devo supor que você não se declarou? – concluiu Kurenai.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Como eu suspeitei. Você está perdendo tempo, Hinata. Talvez seja a última oportunidade que você tenha. Depois que você for a líder de seu clã talvez não tenha como fazê-lo.

- Não vamos falar nesse assunto de clã, sensei. Por favor. – pediu humildemente.

- Claro. Se você não quer falar eu entendo. Mas quero te dar um aviso: corra atrás de sua felicidade. Não espere que as coisas caiam do céu.

- Obrigada pelo conselho, sensei. – disse ela se curvando.

- De nada Hinata. Estou muito feliz por você. Está virando uma mulher, mesmo que continue tímida como uma menina. E não precisa mais me chamar de sensei. Somos amigas agora.

Hinata não agüentou. Não soube explicar por que, mas abraçou sua antiga professora, chorando como nunca havia chorado em sua presença. Kurenai alisou seus cabelos e deixou que ela se acalmasse. Depois de alguns minutos, a garota se separou da futura mamãe.

- É menina ou menino? – perguntou procurando desviar a atenção das lágrimas que ainda manchavam seu rosto.

- Menina. – respondeu calmamente – Mas o Asuma não sabe, então é segredo. Certo? – pediu piscando o olho.

- Certo.

Nesse momento ouviram o barulho de pessoas na porta.

- Ótimo, os doces chegaram. – ela exclamou feliz ouvindo a voz de Asuma. – Agora pode botar um sorriso nesse lindo rosto. Nada de tristeza!

Hinata sorriu limpando as lágrimas. Não importa o que acontecesse, ou quantos títulos ganhasse, para ela, Kurenai sempre seria sua sensei.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII – É só um mal entendido!

A sala estava abafada e quente. Naruto já havia quebrado mais de dez lápis em seu desespero, mas de nada adiantava. Ele simplesmente não estava conseguindo responder nenhuma questão e aquilo o atormentava. E todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor observando, só faziam com que ele ficasse cada vez mais nervoso.

- Iruka-sensei, não dar para tirar essas pessoas todas daqui? – perguntou ansioso para seu professor que estava parado ao seu lado.

- Ordens são ordens Naruto. – disse Iruka em tom seco - Devemos garantir que você não cole.

Naruto olhou abismado para ele. Não acreditava que Iruka tivesse dito isso mesmo.

- Mas por que diabos eu colaria? – contestou ele - Eu estudei!

- Se você estudou, por que a prova está em branco? – perguntou Tsunade olhando para o papel em branco em cima da carteira dele.

- Eu estou nervoso. – reclamou puxando a prova para debaixo do braço - Vocês me deixam nervoso!

- Então eu acho que você não terá condições de passar. – sentenciou Kakashi sombriamente – Falta apenas dez minutos para tudo acabar.

- Mas faz pouco tempo que eu comecei! – falou Naruto desesperado.

- Faz três horas. – falou Sakura olhando para o relógio.

- Ele não tem condições de passar. É um incompetente. – debochou Sasuke cruzando os braços.

- Ei, você devia me ajudar! – protestou Naruto - Não é meu amigo?!

- Quem seria amigo de um idiota como você que ainda é um genin? – Konohamaru indagou rindo da expressão de Naruto.

- EI O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?- perguntou já furioso.

- Eu serei obrigado a tomar sua prova se você continuar falando Naruto. – avisou Shikamaru se aproximando dele.

"Não vai dar tempo, não vai dar tempo!" ele pensava já em pânico.

Mesmo com toda aquela pressão de tantas pessoas ao seu redor que deviam esta ajudando-o e não o deixando desesperado, ele percebeu que, no canto da sala, alguém parecia está sofrendo tanto quanto ele. Timidamente ela se aproximou de onde ele estava com um semblante de aflição. Juntando as mãos como se fizesse uma prece, ela murmurou delicadamente:

- N-Naruto-kun! Eu sei que você consegue.

Naruto levantou a cabeça e olhou-a. Pela primeira vez Hinata o encarava sem desviar a visão. Ela aproximou-se e tocou o seu rosto com carinho. Sua face estava vermelha e à medida que ia aproximando o rosto do dele, Naruto percebeu que também deveria estar corado. Eles se beijaram longamente sem se importar com o teste ou com as outras pessoas da sala. Ele deslizou a mão pela cintura dela e depois a abraçou fortemente, ao que ela retribui aprofundando o beijo. No impulso de aconchegar-se nos seus braços, Naruto a puxou para cima dele ouvindo a respiração acelerada dela. Neste momento, a cadeira deslizou pelo piso e eles foram arremessados ao chão. A pancada na cabeça o lembrou do teste, e ele se levantou rapidamente procurando a folhinha.

Mas não encontrou. Na verdade não encontrou nada, nem prova, nem examinadores, nem seus amigos, nem Hinata. Estava sozinho no seu quarto escuro onde o relógio em forma se sapo marcava quatro da manhã. No chão, diversos livros haviam caído com ele e seu caderno se encontrava bem perto da janela.

"Então, foi tudo um sonho..." ele concluiu.

Mas Naruto ainda podia sentir toda aquela angustia que o rodeara em sonhos, como também tinha a sensação de que, se fechasse os olhos, poderia sentir os lábios de Hinata pressionados contra os seus, sua pele macia, seu cheiro...

- Droga, em que eu estou pensando? – bradou para a escuridão – Ela é só uma amiga e eu tendo esses pensamentos sujos com ela!

Mas seu corpo parecia não concordar com ele. Percebeu isso quando levantou do chão e passando a mão pela roupa, viu o estado que esse sonho o deixara.

- Ai... Achou que vou tomar um banho frio...

Mas o banho não só o acalmou como também o deixou sem sono. Decidiu então que ia ficar logo acordado. Primeiro pensou em continuar estudando, mas o sonho ainda o incomodava. Estava estudando demais, se preocupando demais, e se divertindo de menos. Precisava se desestressar um pouco se quisesse continuar com sua sanidade assegurada até o dia da prova. Como não tinha como se divertir às quatro da manhã, era melhor cumprir com algumas obrigações que estavam meio encalhadas nessas semanas. Primeiro arrumou seus livros de modo a deixar na mesa apenas aqueles que iria precisar no momento, guardando os demais na estante que providenciara naquela semana para guardar o material de estudo. Depois, pegou todas as suas roupas sujas e colocou em um cesto para mandar para a lavanderia. Elas estavam se acumulando. Limpou a geladeira tirando toda comida estragada que havia lá (ou seja, quase tudo), e passou o aspirador de pó em todo quarto. Quando acabou com aquela faxina, o sol já tinha nascido e ele estava precisando de outro banho. Estava totalmente imundo.

Debaixo do chuveiro, ele pensou novamente em seu sonho. O que Hinata diria se soubesse que ele andava tendo sonhos eróticos com ela? Provavelmente suspenderia as aulas e nunca mais olharia na cara dele. Não que ela já olhasse, mas aí é que não olharia mesmo.

Nessa hora em que seus pensamentos estavam em ebulição, as palavras que Sasuke havia dito alguns dias atrás voltaram a sua mente:

"Você nunca percebeu que ela te olha de uma forma especial?" havia dito o amigo.

- Humm... Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Naruto em voz alta – Acho que devo procurá-lo e exigir que ele me diga.

Enquanto vestia a roupa para sair e comer um ramen no Ichiraku antes do estudo da manhã, uma coisa passou por sua cabeça.

"Eu nunca vi Hinata com ninguém... Será que ela tem namorado?" Nunca havia atentado para essa possibilidade. É claro que uma menina como Hinata deveria ter algum namorado, e isso o preocupou.

"Se tiver acho que ele não deve ta gostando de vê-la passar tanto tempo me ensinando... Bem, se ela se ofereceu para me ensinar deve ser por que ele não se importa. Então problema não é meu...".

Ele terminou de se vestir, pegou a mochila com o material e colocou Gama-chan dentro. Quando ia se encaminhando para a porta, passou em frente ao calendário. Olhou para o dia 19. Só faltavam dez dias. Fechou a porta, porém aquele assunto não deixava de incomodar.

"Acho que vou perguntar se ela tem algum namorado..." concluiu ele apreensivo "Não custa nada se prevenir."

E seguiu seu tradicional caminho em direção à barraquinha do ramen.

"Eu vou me atrasar, eu sei que vou!" pensou Hinata observando a indecisão de sua irmã para escolher uma simples borracha. Seu pai tivera a brilhante idéia de colocar Hanabi para estudar com o Neji para o Exame chunin e a encarregou de acompanhar os dois na compra do material.

- É só uma borracha Hanabi. Não precisa de tanta escolha. – falou já com uma pontada de ansiedade transparecendo em sua voz.

- Eu quero uma borracha que dure. – rebateu a garota – Não quero ter que sair de casa para comprar outra daqui a dois dias.

"Ainda bem que eles vão estudar em casa" lembrou aliviada. Sabia que se tivesse que se encontrar com a irmã e o primo todos os dias na biblioteca, ela ia acabar ficando nervosa e isso estragaria o estudo com Naruto.

Neji vinha bem atrás de Hanabi e percebeu claramente a impaciência de Hinata. A garota estava angustiada e olhava constantemente para o relógio.

- Algum problema, Hinata-sama? – perguntou ele se aproximando dela - Está apressada?

- Bem... - respondeu olhando novamente o relógio na parede da livraria – Eu tenho que encontrar meu time na biblioteca...

Neji a olhou de um modo tão enigmático que a fez ficar apreensiva por alguns momentos. E quando falou, sua voz soou com o tom de quem conhece a situação:

- Pensei que eles estavam fazendo um trabalho que não precisasse de sua presença.

Hinata corou drasticamente ao ouvir isso.

- E-Eu tenho o-outros compromissos... – gaguejou sem jeito.

Antes que Neji pudesse revidar, perguntando que compromissos seriam aqueles, Hanabi chegou com uma cesta de material.

- Pronto. Acabei. Tá aqui o material.

Hanabi entregou o material para a irmã que tomou o rumo da caixa. Neji vinha um pouco atrás ainda desconfiado desses "compromissos" que ela havia falado. Afinal, o pai de Hinata o havia posto como protetor dela e estar sempre a par de seus passos eram uma de suas obrigações. Nos últimos dias tudo que sabia era que o Time três estava encarregado de cuidar de catalogar os livros da biblioteca e que ela aparentemente estava livre. Mas todos os dias Hinata saia muito cedo de casa e só retornava depois que anoitecia. Ele estava para indagar todas aquelas coisas a Hinata, todavia existia alguém que não permitia uma aproximação naquele momento. A caçula da Souke não parecia prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo nem deixava Neji a vontade para perguntar a Hinata. Sua expressão era de quem estava adorando sair um pouco dos limites do clã, principalmente na companhia dele.

- Neji! – exclamou feliz - Me leva pra tomar sorvete? – pediu se agarrando no braço dele.

- As ordens de seu pai foi te levar direto pra casa logo após comprar o material. – disse ele secamente.

- Ahhhhhhh, mas é tão chato ficar em casa o dia todo... - protestou Hanabi - Depois que o Lee-sensei foi hospitalizado, eu e os meninos ficamos sem missão e eu nunca mais sai de casa para nada... Por favor!

- Leve ela Neji. - pediu Hinata enquanto esperava ser atendida no balcão - Assim Hanabi pode se distrair um pouco. E você também.

Ainda não havia ninguém no caixa para atendê-los. E demorou um pouco para que o dono da loja viesse.

- Opa, desculpa a demora. – pediu se inclinando um pouco - Estava atendendo uma ligação.

- Tudo bem. – falou Hinata sorrindo e passando o material para ele contabilizar.

Foi só depois que ela falou que o homem a olhou diretamente e sorriu.

- Ora, que honra! – exclamou satisfeito - Três Hyuuga na minha humilde loja. É um prazer atende-la, bela senhorita. – e olhando-a bem, perguntou - Hinata, certo?

Envergonhada com o "bela", Hinata afirmou com a cabeça.

- Oh, material de estudo? – exclamou ele rindo – Para você?

- Não, para minha irmã. – respondeu apontando para Hanabi.

- Entendo. - depois de dizer o preço, ele recebeu o dinheiro das mãos de Hinata e depois deu a diferença para ela - Pronto, aqui está o troco.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu aliviada de poder finalmente sair dali.

Entregando a sacola para Hanabi, que logo a entregou para Neji, Hinata já se dirigia para a porta quando o senhor a chamou novamente:

- Hinata-chan?

- Pois não? – perguntou parando de andar.

- Mande lembranças minhas para seu namorado, Naruto. E por favor, diga a ele que a encomenda que ele pediu finalmente chegou.

O mundo parecia ter parado ao ouvir essa frase. Neji e Hanabi olharam instintivamente para Hinata que parecia prestes a ter um infarte. Seu rosto estava extremamente pálido e os lábios ficaram entreabertos. Ela nem teve como revidar, pois sua voz não saia. Só saiu da loja por que Hanabi, largando o braço de Neji, arrastou-a para fora da loja. Parecia furiosa. Ela encostou a pobre da irmã na parede e, sem soltar seu braço, falou asperamente:

- Que história é essa que você está namorando o garoto-raposa?

-E-E-E-E-E-u n-n-n-n-n-nã... – Hinata não parecia capaz de articular uma única palavra.

- Vamos! – exigiu Hanabi - Estou esperando uma resposta!

- Tenha calma, Hanabi-sama. – pediu Neji calmamente – Não consegue ver que a Hinata-sama parece tão surpresa quanto nós?

Hanabi olhou bem para o rosto da irmã e depois encarou Neji.

- Quer dizer que ela está surpresa por nós termos descoberto o namoro dela? – perguntou ao primo.

- Não. Estou dizendo que creio que tudo não passa de um enorme mal-entendido e ela esteja envergonhada demais para se explicar. – deduziu olhando para a expressão de Hinata - Estou certo, Hinata-sama?

Hinata afirmou com a cabeça. Estava grata por Neji estar conseguindo raciocinar em seu favor, coisa que Hanabi não parecia disposta a fazer. A menina olhou mais uma vez para seu primo e depois para a irmã que parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Hinata sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e sabia que, se sua irmã não a soltasse logo, iria acabar vomitando na presença dela e de Neji. Seu estômago já doía o bastante para fazê-la se encolher mais na parede.

- Então, você não está namorando o garoto-raposa? – perguntou Hanabi ainda duvidando da irmã.

- O nome dele é Naruto. – corrigiu Neji.

- Que seja. – falou displicentemente e encarando a irmã perguntou mais uma vez - Você não está namorando o tal de Naruto?

- N-Não... – balbuciou Hinata nervosa.

- Ah, que bom. – e soltando o braço de Hinata, completou – Nosso pai seria totalmente contra isso. Bem ou mal, você é a herdeira do clã. Deve ter certa postura e não andar com qualquer um. Mas por que aquele homem pensou que vocês fossem namorados?

- Creio que isso deve ter uma boa explicação, Hanabi-sama, mas estamos atrasados. – falou Neji impedindo a garota de continuar, colocando a mão no ombro dela - Se você ainda quer tomar aquele sorvete, é hora de irmos.

Hanabi considerou por um momento e depois falou sorrindo:

- Você está certo, Neji. – e agarrando o braço dele mais uma vez, falou animada - Vamos.

Hinata sentiu que Neji a tinha livrado de uma situação muito embaraçosa com Hanabi. Se ele não houvesse ido a seu socorro tão rapidamente, ela certamente começaria a vomitar em pouco tempo, e acabariam percebendo que havia algo de errado nela. Mas não queria preocupar ninguém. Muito menos a sua família. Estava muito grata a Neji, todavia, teria que pedir mais uma coisa a ele. Seu pai não poderia saber do que acontecera ali. Não sabia por que Tanaka havia dito que ela e Naruto eram namorados, provavelmente por que estava estudando juntos, mas por enquanto a ultima coisa que queria era que esse assunto chegasse ao clã Hyuuga.

- E- Esperem! – murmurou fracamente - Eu queria pedir...

- Não é necessário, Hinata-sama. – cortou Neji - Não atormentaremos seu pai com boatos tão insignificantes.

- Obrigada... – murmurou Hinata aliviada.

- Vamos logo, Neji! – chamou Hanabi impaciente, arrastando o rapaz dali, como se o assunto não a interessasse mais.

Antes de seguir para a biblioteca, Hinata ficou olhando para Neji e Hanabi que se afastavam. Quando chegasse em casa, contaria para Neji que o motivo do homem pensar num provável relacionamento entre Naruto e ela era o fato de estarem estudando juntos. Afinal, se seu pai descobrisse sobre as aulas, caso ainda não soubesse lógico, era importante contar com o apoio dele. Hiashi dava muito mais valor à palavra do sobrinho que a palavra da própria filha.

* * *

- Você me parece bem animado hoje. – comentou Shino.

Kiba deu uma gargalhada e falou:

- Eu estou muito animado hoje!

Os dois amigos vinham caminhando calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha naquela manhã, o que era uma cena bem rara nos últimos meses. Shino estava agora na anbu sob o comando de Sasuke e era um dos mais requisitados para missões, principalmente missões que envolvessem rastreamento. Então, quando não estava no clã procurando desenvolver novas táticas de combate, o rapaz Aburame estava envolvido em missões para a vila. Naquele dia em especial ele não estava compromissado e nem ao menos envergava a roupa da organização.

- Já foi visitar Kurenai-sensei? – perguntou Shino observando Akamaru correr atrás de borboletas.

- Ainda não. – confessou Kiba encabulado – A minha irmã agora não me deixa em paz com as aulas para que eu possa ser veterinário. O único dia livre que eu consegui foi hoje e por que ela e a mamãe foram visitar uns parentes na fronteira do país.

Havia um ramo da família Inuzuka que trabalhava na fronteira do País do Fogo, cuidando para que nenhum ninja inimigo penetrasse sem que Konoha soubesse. Era uma parcela significativa de Inuzuka que faziam esse trabalho.

- Algum problema? – quis saber Shino.

- Não exatamente. A Hokage as mandou lá para verem os cachorros. Você sabe, minha irmã é a melhor nisso. Mas creio que elas não demorem, por isso vou aproveitar! – disse Kiba animado.

- Aproveitar para ver Kurenai-sensei?

- Também... Na verdade... Eu quero ver a Hinata... – confessou encabulado.

Shino arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas olhando para o amigo. Ele parecia feliz com a expectativa de encontrar novamente com a colega de time que eles não viam há algum tempo.

- Eu soube – comentou o anbu – que em breve ela será líder do clã.

- Pois é, também ouvi falar nisso... Quem diria não? Logo a Hinata, que é tão insegura...

- As pessoas podem mudar... Gostaria de saber como ela está... Soube que o time dela é bem problemático... Tem até um garoto Otori... Deve estar sendo difícil...

- Um Otori? – se surpreendeu Kiba – Eu não sabia que tinha um desses no time da Hinata!

- É... – falou Shino colocando a mão no queixo – Muito peculiar...

- Espero que ela esteja bem... – e acenando para seu cachorro, gritou – Ei, Akamaru!

Akamaru parou de correr atrás da borboleta e se aproximou alegre de seu dono. Kiba afagou a cabeça do grande cachorro, e falou carinhosamente:

- O que acha de irmos visitar a Hinata lá no clã Hyuuga?

Akamaru latiu como se concordasse e ficou imediatamente animado.

- Vamos também Shino? – convidou.

- Bem, tenho que passar na livraria para encomendar um livro que estou precisando – disse se desculpando – Mas sugiro que não vá para o clã Hyuuga.

- Por quê? – perguntou o outro confuso.

- Porque Hinata não estará lá. O time dela está em uma missão na biblioteca. – explicou.

- Na biblioteca? – estranhou Kiba.

- Eles estão catalogando todos os livros novos...

- Que missão estranha... - e montando no seu cachorro acenou para o outro em despedida – Bem, vou lá! Até mais Shino!

Antes de ele sair, todavia, Shino se aproximou e falou seriamente:

- Cuidado Kiba.

- Cuidado com o quê? Os livros vão me atacar? – gracejou ele.

- Não... Cuidado para não ferir seus sentimentos. – avisou Shino sombrio.

Kiba apenas o olhou como se não entendesse e depois deu de ombros.

- Você fala coisas estranhas... Vamos Akamaru!

E foi embora montado no seu cachorro. Shino ainda ficou olhando para a direção que seu amigo tomara, se perguntando ate quando demoraria para Kiba perceber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Hinata. Percebendo que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser assistir o desenrolar dos fatos, tomou a direção da livraria.

* * *

O movimento na biblioteca não estava anormal naquela manhã. Era o mesmo de sempre. Keigo limpava prateleiras com um grande espanador de pena que não combinava com sua cara séria, mas sorriu quando ela entrou.

- Bom dia, Hinata-san. – cumprimentou animadamente.

- Bom dia, Keigo-san. – respondeu ela sorrindo - O Naruto-kun já chegou?

- Ainda não. Mas seu time sim.

- Já? – espantou-se ela olhando para o relógio. Eles não deveriam chegar antes das nove, havia pedido. Já bastava passar quase todo dia ali, e ela pensara se não era melhor dar a eles uma hora a mais para chegar.

- Eles estão loucos para terminar logo a catalogação, porém, - ele soltou uma risadinha – chegou mais duas caixas de livros ontem... Acho que demorarão mais uns dez dias...

- Tadinhos... – disse Hinata, mas estava sorrindo também. – Bem, vou me sentar e começar a me organizar pra aula de hoje.

- Boa aula Hinata-san! – desejou ele acenando para ela.

Restavam apenas dez dias, lembrou Hinata. Apesar de toda dificuldade, até que o Naruto estava progredindo bastante e ela sentia sinceramente que ele podia passar. Talvez não houvesse pessoa que mais queria a promoção dele que ela, até mais que o próprio Naruto. Estava disposta a fazer com que ele fosse aprovado com a nota máxima se possível, não importando o quanto teria que sacrificar em prol dessa meta. E para provar isso a ele e a ela mesma, Hinata colocou os livros que trouxera diretamente da biblioteca de seu clã em cima da mesa e começou a organizá-los. Eles iam estudar estilos de luta corporal e não era segredo para ninguém em Konoha que o melhor estilo de luta corporal era o Hyuuga.

Sorriu alegremente pensando nisso. Sabia que aquele dia seria muito proveitoso.

- Hinata! Ei, Hinata!

Ela ouviu chamarem seu nome tão logo estava organizando seus livros. Kiba e o seu cachorro Akamaru, vinham em sua direção correndo animados. Hinata ficou muito contente em vê-los depois de tanto tempo afastados. E acenou quando se aproximavam.

- AUTO LÁ! AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM ESSE CACHORRO EM MINHA BIBLIOTECA?!

Era Keigo. Ele se aproximou de Kiba com o espanador de penas em frente ao corpo como se fosse uma espada. Parecia muito mais nervoso que o normal. Todos que estavam na biblioteca pararam para ver a cena. O garoto e seu cachorro pararam também no meio do caminho, espantados.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Kiba com a certeza que não tinha feito nada de errado.

- Qual o problema?! – perguntou Keigo parecendo horrorizado - Você entra com esse cachorro gigantesco na minha biblioteca e acha que não ta fazendo nada demais?!

- Mas é só o Akamaru. – justificou Kiba confuso - Ele é quase gente...

E como para dar ênfase ao que o dono tinha dito, Akamaru latiu.

- Mas está babando no meu chão. – disse o bibliotecário irritado - Ele espera lá fora. Ou sai ou dois agora! – sentenciou.

- Ok... – concordou Kiba chateado - Akamaru desculpa amigo. Eu vou falar aqui rapidinho com a Hinata tá? Espere-me lá fora... Não vou demorar...

Akamaru deu um grunhido de tristeza e se retirou abatido do local. Kiba olhou tristemente para o amigo, mas tão logo ele saiu, retomou o rumo em direção à mesa onde estava Hinata, sorridente.

- Bom dia, Kiba-kun. – cumprimentou - Que pena que o Akamaru não possa ficar...

- É, uma pena mesmo... Principalmente porque ele tava morrendo de saudades de você. Ele e eu, pra falar a verdade...

-Ahh! - Hinata corou.

Sabia dos sentimentos de Kiba com relação a ela, mas simplesmente não podia retribuí-los, mas também não conseguia dizer isso para ele. Se tivesse que admitir que gostava de outra pessoa, provavelmente Kiba iria perguntar que era. E Hinata ainda não estava pronta para confessar seu amor por Naruto para ninguém ainda.

- Você tem visto o Shino-kun? – perguntou tentando desviar o rumo da conversa.

- Acabei de falar com ele. – respondeu animado – Convidei-o para vir aqui falar com você, mas parece que ele tinha que ir à livraria.

- Ele tem falado do trabalho na anbu?

- Não... Mas você sabe como são esses anbu... Escondem tudo dos outros...

- É mesmo...

Kiba olhava fixamente para ela e sorria. Hinata estava já ficando sem jeito. Não queria ser grossa com o amigo, mas também não queria dar-lhe falsas esperanças. Por isso, tentou levar a conversa por um lado neutro e que não tocasse em sentimentos.

- Como vai sua irmã e sua mãe? – falou mudando de assunto.

- Estão bem. No momento se encontram viajando a serviço do clã, foram até as fronteiras do país do fogo... Mas elas perguntam muito por você, já que faz algum tempo que não te vêm lá por casa. – sua voz tinha um leve tom de repreensão e aborrecimento.

- Agora que estou responsável por um time, é difícil ter tempo para qualquer coisa. – desculpou-se Hinata – E também tenho minhas responsabilidades dentro do clã...

- Entendo... – falou Kiba, mas com a expressão de quem não aceitava aquilo - Mas você foi visitar a Kurenai-sensei, não foi? – perguntou um pouco acusador.

- Sim, fui. Com meu time. – justificou ela.

- E onde ele está? – quis saber olhando para os lados – Soube que eles estão em uma missão aqui não é?

- Ali nos fundos. Catalogando livros. Essa é a missão deles.

- Sei, sei... – e olhando para a mesa se espantou com o que viu nela – Ei, esses são livros do clã Hyuuga! Pensei que fosse proibido tira-los dos limites do clã.

- Kiba-kun, fale baixo, por favor. – suplicou Hinata olhando para os lados e se inclinado para proteger os livros com o corpo – Ninguém pode saber que eu trouxe esses livros pra cá...

- Ué, então por que você trouxe eles, se podia estudar em casa? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- É uma longa história... – disse fracamente – Mas é muito comprida... Te conto qualquer dia desses quando a gente puder conversar com calma.

- Ah, tudo bem que você não queira me contar... – ele parecia muito chateado com a recusa dela em falar – Mas me deixa dar uma olhada melhor neles?

E dando a volta na mesa, passou a espiar os livros em pé, inclinado por trás de Hinata, mantendo o rosto bem perto do dela.

- Kiba-kun... – ela tentou, mas não consegui afastar-se dele sem que o movimento parecesse rude – Podia se sentar, por favor?

- Espere só um pouco, é uma olhada rápida. – disse ele se inclinado mais e dessa vez colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Lá fora, Akamaru estava desolado. Fora expulso da biblioteca e seu dono, ao invés de acompanhá-lo, ficara lá dentro falando com a Hinata. Era deprimente.

Naruto, depois de comer três tigelas de ramen, finalmente chegara à biblioteca. Acabara se atrasando por ter encontrado Shikamaru e Sai andando por lá e fora pedir umas dicas ao jounin sobre a prova. É claro que Shikamaru não havia dito nada e pra piorar, Sai ficara fazendo gracinhas com ele.

- Eita, espero que a Hinata não esteja brava... – e reparando no cachorro acabrunhado na porta, exclamou – Akamaru! Como vai? – E passou a mão na cabeça do animal.

Akamaru deu um grunhido triste e voltou a baixar a cabeça. Naruto achou aquilo um pouco estranho, já que o cachorro normalmente era sempre muito alegre.

- Então o Kiba deve estar lá dentro... – murmurou para si mesmo - Que bom faz tempo que não o vejo. Vou falar da minha prova... Hehe... Ele vai se espantar como eu estou estudando... Talvez já saiba mais que ele!

E entrou animado na biblioteca. Realmente o garoto estava lá como previra. A primeira coisa que Naruto viu quando se aproximou da mesa foi Kiba com o rosto quase colado no de Hinata. Ele estancou no meio do caminho e seu estomago contraiu-se dolorosamente. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, toda vontade de estudar foi embora como num passe de mágica.

"Então Kiba é o namorado dela..." pensou sentindo uma intensa raiva brotar dentro dele e que não sabia de onde tinha vindo.

- Ah, Naruto-kun! – Hinata exclamou quando o viu.

Aproveitando a sua chegada, Hinata levantou-se para escapar da cadeira e de do rosto de Kiba.

- Oi. – cumprimentou friamente Naruto. – E aí Kiba? Vi Akamaru lá fora e ele tava bem triste. Acho que ele está doente.

- Hã, você acha? – respondeu Kiba que parecia tão descontente quando Naruto. – Vou dar uma checada nele.

- Você vai estudar também? – perguntou Naruto um pouco rispidamente.

- "Também"? – perguntou confuso olhando para Hinata.

Hinata olhou para o amigo, envergonhada e encostando as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu to ajudando o Naruto a estudar para a prova Jounin... Por isso estou aqui.

Kiba olhou para o chateado Naruto, que agora tirava os livros da mochila e os batia com um pouco de força na mesa, depois para a encabulada Hinata e por último para os livros do clã Hyuuga espalhados pelo local.

- Oh, entendo. – falou finalmente percebendo o que a menina não quisera falar antes - Então, a gente se ver por ai Hinata. E procure aparecer lá em casa qualquer dia desses.

- C-Certo... – gaguejou Hinata.

Kiba e Naruto se olharam friamente enquanto o primeiro se retirara. Pareciam estar medindo forças. Hinata não entendia por que tanta hostilidade no ar e se sentou em frente a Naruto novamente. Depois que Kiba foi embora, Naruto olhou sério para Hinata, e falou friamente:

- Vamos começar?

Hinata também não entendia a reação ríspida dele. E se sentiu extremamente mal com isso. Seu estômago rapidamente se contraiu diante do olhar que ele lhe lançava. Parecia estar julgando-a por algum crime.

- Algum problema Naruto-kun? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Nada não. – murmurou voltando os olhos para seu caderno - Eu só não queria interromper você e o Kiba.

- Interromper? – ela estava mais confusa.

- Sim. – e olhando-a com uma mistura de sentimentos que ela não pode compreender, perguntou em um fio de voz - Ele não é seu namorado?

Hinata olhou para ele sem acreditar no que ouvia. Em menos de uma hora era o segundo namorado que atribuíam a ela. Que tipo de garota as pessoas na vila achavam que ela era?

- Claro que não! – negou veementemente com o rosto em brasa – Kiba-kun é só meu amigo de time! Nada mais. É como você, o Uchiha-san, ou a Sakura-san!

- Sério? – perguntou ele ansioso, e sem deixar a oportunidade passar, indagou – E quem é seu namorado então?

- Bem... – começou ela desviando o rosto – Eu não tenho namorado...

- TÁ BRINCANDO!- Naruto gritou tão alto que até os meninos colocaram a cabeça pra fora do depósito e olharam curiosos.

O bibliotecário também ouviu e veio até onde eles estavam.

– Desculpe Keigo – pediu Naruto quando o chunin olhou feio pra ele.

Hinata parecia querer sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Era constrangedor admitir que alguém na idade dela não tinha namorado. Na verdade, ela nunca tivera nenhum e sequer já havia beijado. Esperava de todo coração que Naruto não indagasse aquilo.

- Errrr... Desculpe Hinata. – pediu Naruto percebendo a vergonha dela - É que me surpreendi um pouco. Você realmente não tem namorado?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Puxa, eu achei que tivesse. Afinal você é... Assim... Você sabe... – comentou tentando procurar uma resposta.

- O que, Naruto-kun? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Ahh!!!! – ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito – Bonita, inteligente... É um desperdício não ter namorado.

Ela simplesmente não acreditava no que ouvia. Era como se estivesse ouvindo o maio dos absurdos. Ou o melhor dos elogios.

- Err... Vamos começar? – Naruto parecia mais envergonhado que ela, mas estava feliz.

Sua vontade de estudar voltara com força total. Ele desconhecia o motivo, mas o fato de Hinata não ter namorado o deixava feliz.

E aquele foi o melhor dia que os dois tiveram desde que começaram a estudarem juntos. Naruto ainda não sabia, mas pouco a pouco Sakura começava a desaparecer do seu coração.

* * *

Helloooo people!!!!! o/

Capítulo 7 saindo fresquinho, graças à existência do meu computador e da Taty... A Taty é minha editora, eu já falei e é ela que defende os direitos de vcs...

- Flashback –

Joy: dormindo

Taty: Good morning Joy!!! chega de voadora de duas pernas

Joy: ARGH!!!! XX

Taty: Ta demorando pra postar o capitulo 7 ¬¬

Joy: Eu ia fazer isso mais tarde, deixa eu dormir, passei as ultimas horas corrigindo prova se levantando dolorosamente Minha tíbia, acho que ela já era... xx

Taty: Sem desculpas! As fics são mais importantes que as provas! Ò.ó

Joy: Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho que eu pos..

Taty: mostra espada Oi, disse alguma coisa?

Joy: OO Nada não! To indo postar agora!!! XX

Taty: Ótimo D

- Fim do flashback –

Pois é... Quem quizer conhecer um pouco mais sobre minhas fics, lá no orkut tem uma comunidade chamada Contos da Joy! Apareçam por lá!!! Ah, eu responderei todos os review em breve tá? É que estou sem tempo sou professora e tá em epoca de prova xD Beijos e até o capítulo 8!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso!**  
Bem eu estarei viajando na sexta feira e só voltarei no domingo... Mas não queria deixar a fic sem ser postada por tanto tempo... Será que devo postar logo hj? o

Anjinho bom: -aparece do lado direito- Seja boazinha e posta logo a fic! Pensa que vc vai viajar e não vai deixar seu fãs esperando! .  
Anjinho mau: -aparece do lado esquerdo- Deixa aqueles maniacos pra lá! Posta so daki ah uns cinco dias!!!huahauahuahauh xP  
Anjinho bom: Mas ai ja será domingo! Deixa de ser mau o  
Anjinho mau: A intenção é ser mau! huahauhuaauh xP  
Anjinho bom: Q coisa triste, vc não devia dizer essas coisas à nossa protegida... É feio:3  
Anjinho mau: Feio eh vc seu emo! xP  
Joy: Eita... :x  
Anjinho bom: Vc me chamou... de emo...  
Anjinho mau: Chamei e daí? Vai fazer o q? Chorar? xD  
Anjinho bom: puxa 38 e atira Não, eu faço isso ù.ú  
Anjinho mau: ARGHH!! -morre-  
Joy: O.O  
Anjinho bom: Ta esperando o q? Posta logo! aponta 38 pra Joy òó  
Joy: Sim senhora!!! x-X

Naruto não me pertece... Mas se pertecensse seria inapropriado pra menores de 18 anos!!!

* * *

Capítulo VIII – Como se fosse ontem 

Já eram seis horas da tarde, mas em Konoha ainda havia bastante sol. No verão, o dia sempre começa mais cedo e termina mais tarde. Dias mais longos, noites mais curtas. Perfeito para os namorados – assim imaginou Sakura.

A janela do quarto dela, semi-aberta, deixava entrever um pouco do céu alaranjado enquanto vestia seu novo vestido branco que a mãe costurara dias atrás. Penteou os cabelos se olhando no espelho e percebeu que havia algo de muito diferente em si mesma. O olhar. Seus olhos denunciavam toda a alegria que a inundava. Desde que tinha se entendido com Sasuke notava que uma beleza diferente se apossava dela. Felicidade. E era tanta que, quando estava com Sasuke, às vezes tinha o medo de sufocar com tamanha felicidade.

"É tão bom amar e ser amada!" pensou sorrindo se encaminhando para a cozinha, onde sua mãe estava.

- Vai sair? – perguntou a Senhora Haruno.

- Sim. – respondeu ela sorrindo - Vou dar um pulinho lá no hospital e depois talvez faça uma visita ao escritório da Tsunade-sama.

- Você tem plantão hoje? – quis saber ela enquanto colocava bolinhos de arroz em uma caixinha de lanche que já estava quase transbordando de comida.

- Não, é minha folga.

A senhora Haruno parou o que estava fazendo e olhou preocupada para a filha.

- Sempre que você está de folga e decide "dar um pulinho" no hospital, acabam te fazendo passar a noite toda lá. – reclamou colocando as mãos na cintura - Ao invés de ir procurar mais trabalho além do que já tem, deveria passar o tempo livre com seu namorado.

Sakura corou. Sua mãe dizia aquilo constantemente.

- Ele saiu hoje de manhã para uma missão e não sei se já voltou... – justificou, mas sabendo que não adiantaria muito.

- Então vá fazer uma visita e veja se ele já está de volta. – mandou ela sem se dar por vencida - Assim se ele te levar no hospital, não vai deixar que te prendam por lá. E leve isso. – disse entregando a caixinha de lanche daquelas japonesas, bem fechada – Eu sei que ele tem estado muito ocupado, e como não tem quem cozinhe para ele, acho que deve estar comendo muita besteira por aí.

Sakura sentiu o aroma da comida de sua mãe. O cheiro estava delicioso. Se antes sua mãe já nutria um sentimento muito forte por Sasuke devido sua história trágica, agora que eles estavam oficialmente juntos, procurava trata-lo igual a uma mãe trata um filho mais novo, cobrindo-o de mimos e atenção. E já encontrara o meio ideal de agradá-lo.

- Ele vai ficar muito feliz, mãe! – exclamou contente - O Sasuke adora sua comida!

- Aproveite e convide-o para jantar conosco amanhã. – sugeriu a senhora Haruno sorrindo - Se quiser, pode chamar o Kakashi-sensei e o Naruto-kun. Ah! E a namorada dele também! Quero muito conhecê-la!

- Namorada? – estranhou Sakura - De quem? Kakashi-sensei? Mas você já a conhece mamãe! A namorada do Kakashi-sensei é a Shizune-senpai.

- Não! – esclareceu ela rindo e abanando displicentemente a mão – A namorada do Naruto-kun mesmo. Mas se o Kakashi-sensei quiser trazer a Shizune para jantar pode trazer também!

- Mas... O Naruto não tem namorada. – disse Sakura estranhando o comentário da mãe.

- Tem sim! – afirmou convicta - Ora, você é amiga e não sabe? Você está trabalhando demais... – sua voz tinha uma nítida nota de desaprovação.

Agora ela estava mais confusa ainda. Do que sua mãe falava? O Naruto não tinha namorada e ela tinha certeza disso. Se ele tivesse uma com certeza ela ou Sasuke saberiam.

- Mãe, me explicar essa história direito. – pediu – O Naruto não tem namorada! Eu tenho certeza disso!

- Bem eu estava comprando um novo livro de receitas lá na livraria quando ouvi o Tanaka, o dono, comentar que o Naruto-kun estava namorando com a menina dos Hyuuga. E que eu sabia, ele não tem motivos para mentir.

- A menina dos Hyuuga? – ela não acreditava que podia ser...

- Sim, a herdeira. Hinata é o nome dela se não me engano. – falou sua mãe rindo maliciosamente diante da expressão de sua filha.

Quase que a Sakura deixava cair o jantar de Sasuke pelo chão.

- Viu, não disse que você estava trabalhando demais? – comentou a senhora Haruno olhando o espanto estampado na face da filha - Não sabe nem do que se passa com os amigos. Agora ande logo antes que a comida esfrie! E não esqueça de convidar o Sasuke-kun para jantar amanhã!

- T-Tá. – respondeu ainda um pouco perplexa e saiu de casa.

"Será que é verdade?" Sakura começou a questionar depois que saiu de casa.

Realmente fazia algum tempo que não via Naruto, para ser mais exata desde que ele começou a estudar para o teste, e não havia intimidade suficiente entre ela e Hinata para perguntar sobre o possível relacionamento.

Mas realmente seria possível? Será que sua mãe não tinha se enganado? Afinal o Naruto era tão burro e a Hinata tão tímida... Poderia ser só um mal entendido...

"Bem, eles estavam estudando juntos..." lembrou ela "Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa... E é incontestável que Hinata gosta dele..."

Todavia, achou melhor deixar esse assunto pra depois. Namorados ou não, iria fazer o que sua mãe pedira e convidar os dois para jantar em sua casa. Talvez devesse aproveitar e convidar a Ino e o Sai, fazia algum tempo que não conversava com os amigos, e precisava perguntar algumas coisas a Ino sobre rosas usadas em remédios, estava na hora de tentar algumas experiências. E Kakashi juntamente com Shizune. também. Precisava se divertir um pouco e nada melhor do que um jantar com os amigos mais chegados.

"Posso chamar a Tsunade-sensei também!" pensou já bastante animada com o jantar. "Ela anda tão deprimida...".

Contente com a idéia que sua mãe teve, apressou o passo em direção à casa de seu namorado. Não demorou muito tempo e já estava na entrada do antigo bairro do clã Uchiha. Agora ele se chamava Kokoro no Haien (Paz de espírito), nome escolhido pelo próprio Sasuke. Muitas famílias procuravam o novo bairro para morar depois que ele foi reconstruído e colocado a disposição para o aluguel de casas. As procuras vinham principalmente de novas famílias, ou seja, de pessoas que haviam se casado há pouco tempo. Por isso era muito comum ver crianças pequenas e mulheres grávidas pelas ruas. Muitas acenavam para ela enquanto se encaminhava para a última casa da rua, onde morava Sasuke. É claro que ainda havia prédios que continuavam fechados, como era o caso do antigo prédio da delegacia Uchiha. Tsunade andava procurando uma utilidade pública para ele, mas como ainda não tinha entrado em acordo com Sasuke, por hora o prédio continuava adormecido esperando o destino que seu dono lhe daria.

Chegando em frente a única casa que ainda exibia o Leque de fogo, símbolo dos Uchiha, em sua fachada, Sakura lembrou do dia que Sasuke decidira voltar a morar na sua antiga casa, onde outrora dividia com a família. Ela estava praticamente arruinada, porém todos seus amigos ajudaram na reforma, até o Sai. Depois de dias de trabalho duro, conseguiram fazer com que sua antiga beleza fosse recuperada.

Como sempre, o portão estava aberto. Naquele lugar tranqüilo não havia motivos para trancas nos portões. Nas portas, no entanto, Sasuke fazia questão de tê-las, mais para preservar sua privacidade que por motivos de segurança, todavia Sakura não se importou já que tanto ela quanto Naruto tinham as chaves da casa. Como o morador estava sempre envolvido com missões nos últimos tempos, precisava de alguém para limpar a casa quando se ausentava por muitos dias. Ela também possuía as chaves da casa de Naruto, que também quase não estava na vila nos últimos meses.

"Pensando bem... Nós três temos nos visto muito pouco... Mas melhor assim que a incerteza de que talvez eu não pudesse mais vê-los..." concluiu ela.

Quando Sakura colocou a chave na fechadura, porém, constatou que esta se encontrava destrancada e se abriu tão logo ela a tocou. Todavia, não parecia haver movimento nenhum na casa. Como todo ninja, desconfiou do silêncio por isso tirou sua kunai que trazia na cintura e adentrou devagar na sala.

O medo tomou conta dela. Mesmo passado tanto tempo, ela ainda temia que Sasuke fosse embora de novo, ou que alguém ainda tentasse lhe fazer mal. E naqueles tempos em que os dois estavam tão bem, esses temores eram maiores ainda. Não queria, nem podia perder Sasuke de novo. Não agüentaria.

O relógio tiquetaqueava marcando quase seis e meia e os raios do sol já estavam desaparecendo, mergulhando o ambiente na escuridão. Contudo, não havia uma única lâmpada acesa, apenas uma luz tímida parecia brilhar sonolenta na cozinha, para onde a garota se dirigiu então. Aproximando-se, Sakura constatou que alguém devia ter colocado água para ferver e a esquecera lá. Ou não pudera desligar, já que a água se evaporara completamente e o fogo "cozinhava" apenas a chaleira. Com o coração apertado, vagueou pela cozinha procurando qualquer indicio de luta, e olhou atentamente o fogão. Foi quando ouviu passos às suas costas.

Rapidamente atacou o vulto, lançando sua kunai e ficando em posição de ataque. Porém Sasuke conseguiu segurar a arma antes que esta atingisse seu rosto e sorriu.

- Que forma violenta de me cumprimentar – reclamou acedendo à luz da cozinha.

- Ahhh! – exclamou Sakura quase desfalecendo de alívio – Era você!

- Sim, sou. – Sasuke bocejou – Acho que adormeci depois de colocar água no fogo. Será que faz muito tempo que ela secou? – perguntou preocupado tirando a chaleira de cima do fogão e apagando o fogo.

- Acho que você vai precisar de uma chaleira nova. – riu a garota apontando para o objeto semi-derretido.

- Droga! Onde vou ferver minha água agora? – ele parecia chateado - Como vou fazer meu almoço?

- Hã... Não seria janta? – perguntou apontando para o pôr-do-sol que entrava pela janela.

Sasuke olhou surpreso para ela.

- É tão tarde assim?

- Que horas você chegou? – quis saber Sakura imaginando o porquê daquela expressão estarrecida dele.

- Umas duas, não lembro direito... – comentou bocejando novamente - Cheguei, coloquei a água no fogo e subi pra tomar um banho e... Adormeci na cama. – concluiu suspirando e olhando novamente para a chaleira como se tivesse finalmente achado a resposta para o estado dela.

- Essa chaleira ficou quatro horas no fogão?! – exclamou Sakura irritada - Tem sorte de não ter tido um incêndio aqui!

- Ai, que fome... – ele ignorou a reclamação dela abrindo a porta do armário – O que tem fácil pra comer por aqui que não precise de água fervida? – e começou a remexer dentro do móvel.

- Não se preocupe com a janta. – disse ela ainda chateada com a historia da chaleira, mas entregando a comida que sua mãe mandara.

Os olhos se Sasuke se arregalaram um pouco surpresos, mas depois ele deu um pequeno sorriso muito satisfeito.

- Acho que sua mãe salvou minha vida! Ah, que cheiro bom! – exclamou ao abrir a caixinha.

- Vou te preparar um chá. – disse Sakura suavizando a expressão. Vê-lo sorrir era tão bom!

- Não vai comer comigo? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos da comida. Estava realmente com muita fome.

- Já comi em casa. – e sorrindo acrescentou - E depois não tiraria comida da boca de uma criança faminta.

- Muito faminta. – concordou ele - Opa, sua mãe colocou até o ohashi aqui. Itadakimasu.

E começou a comer vorazmente. Sakura preparou um chá pra ele e depois se acomodou em uma cadeira à sua frente. Ficou observando-o comer, carinhosamente reparando cada gesto, cada movimento. Ainda não acreditava que tinha passado tanto tempo longe dele e que só agora tinham a oportunidade de ficarem mais perto.

- Tem certeza que não quer? – perguntou ele mais uma vez ao perceber o olhar dela - Tá uma delicia.

- Fique a vontade e coma tudo. – respondeu sorrindo.

Depois que ele terminou, colocou a vasilha na pia e começou a lavá-la.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – pediu Sakura, tirando ele de lá – Faço isso e depois você pode ir comigo no hospital ver como estão as coisas.

Sasuke a olhou, surpreso.

- Mas hoje não é sua folga? – perguntou olhando no calendário da cozinha.

- É, mas eu quero ver se ta tudo em ordens. – explicou ela agora enxugando a vasilha.

- Em outras palavras você quer ir procurar fazer o trabalho dos outros. – reclamou cruzando os braços - Não acha que já faz o seu bem demais?

Sakura soltou uma risada.

- Agora você falou igual a minha mãe. Ela não queria que eu fosse lá hoje.

- E ela está certa. É sua folga. Além do mais – ele baixou o tom da voz – achei que você tinha vindo ficar comigo aqui...

O tom magoado com que ele falara cortou seu coração. Devia ser doloroso ficar sozinho naquela casa cheia de lembranças por todos os cantos.

"Se eu passar um dia sem ir lá eles vão sobreviver" decidiu ela. E chegando bem perto dele, o abraçou.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou bem perto do ouvido dele - Vocês venceram. Não irei naquele hospital hoje. Ficarei aqui com você por um tempo.

- Ótimo! Aproveita e me ajuda com umas caixas aqui no meu quarto. - e começou a se dirigir para o quarto dele - Tem um monte de coisa velha que vou doar pro orfanato e queria separar tudo hoje.

- Então era pra isso que você me queria aqui, seu aproveitador! – disse ela se fingindo de ofendida – Volte aqui, vou tirar dissecar você para levar seus órgãos para estudar!

Eles foram até o quarto dele rindo, e quando chegaram lá começaram imediatamente a arrumação. Havia muitas caixas mesmo espalhadas em todos os cantos, desde a cama até mesmo o guarda-roupa. Eles separavam as coisas em duas caixas, uma com nome "Doação", e outra com o nome "Lixo". O que Sasuke tinha interesse em manter ficava nas caixas de origem. Enquanto arrumavam tudo, Sasuke pegou uma sacola que estava em cima da cama e se dirigiu até sua namorada.

- Ah, Sakura – disse ele tentado parecer displicente – Comprei pra você na capital.

Sakura olhou espantada para ele. Sasuke nunca havia lhe dado nada. Pegou a sacola que ele lhe entregou e ficou surpresa com o conteúdo.

- Não acredito! – exclamou chocada - Você comprou o novo cd do Asian Kung Fu Generation pra mim!

Sasuke evitou olhar para ela.

- Eu lembrei que você gostava. E não foi difícil conseguir por que tem muitos e parece que eles estarão fazendo um show único aqui no País do Fogo, lá na capital... E achei que você talvez quisesse ir... E...

- Claro que vou querer! – e acrescentou rapidamente - Se você for é claro... Que dia será?

- Dia 25.

-Hum, ótimo! – e dando um apertado abraço nele sussurrou – Obrigada...

- Ta vamos continuar com isso – ele falou parecendo estar muito envergonhado.

A arrumação demorou algum tempo. Eram diversas caixas, cada uma com um conteúdo diferente, mas a grande maioria constituía-se de coisas do clã Uchiha. Objetos de arte, tapeçarias, jóias... Tudo que pudesse ter valor comercial estava indo pra caixa "Doação".

- Tem certeza que quer doar tudo isso? - perguntou Sakura analisando um belo porta-retrato de porcelana.

- Sim. – afirmou ele sem pestanejar - A Hokage-sama pode leiloar a maioria das peças. Muitos daymios pagarão alto para ter as ultimas relíquias dos Uchiha.

- Não vai ficar nada aqui?

- Só o que pertencia a minha família ou que tenha qualquer utilidade de combate.

Realmente Sasuke estava mudado. Falava agora do seu clã sem aquele rancor de antes, com total desprendimento. Ela estava orgulhosa dele.

- Oh! – exclamou Sakura depois de um tempo – Veja o que eu encontrei!

Era a foto antiga do Time sete com Kakashi-sensei, logo que eles se tornaram genins. O porta-retrato já estava cheio de cupim e a foto estava amarelada e roída nas pontas.

- Acho que ainda dá pra salvar! – disse ela tirando a foto do porta-retrato e colocando este na caixa "Lixo". E procurando na caixa "Doação", encontrou o porta-retrato de porcelana que acabara de botar lá, e colocou a foto nele – Pronto! Isso você não vai doar mais! Veja, ficou perfeito!

Ela passou os dedos pela foto enquanto a olhava com carinho, relembrando de todas as coisas boas que viveram juntos. Era difícil de acreditar que já havia passado seis anos desde o dia daquela foto.

- Nossa, eu me lembro como se fosse ontem... Meu cabelo era tão grande! – e levando a mão aos cabelos suspirou – Nunca mais tive paciência de deixá-lo desse tamanho. Quando ele passa dos ombros, já corto.

Sakura se surpreendeu quando, de repente, Sasuke a abraçou por trás.

- Eu adoro seu cabelo assim mesmo. – falou passando a mão na nuca da garota.

- Ah... Obrigada. – agradeceu encabulada.

- Eu também achei algo. Vai ficar ótimo em você.

E dizendo isso, colocou no pescoço dela uma fina gargantilha de ouro, onde pendia um singelo medalhão.

Sakura levantou-se rapidamente, procurando o espelho.

- Era de minha mãe. – disse Sasuke chegando por trás e tocando o medalhão, onde estava gravado o símbolo do clã – Abra. – pediu.

Sakura obedeceu. Dentro do medalhão um Sasuke criança sorria para ela. Do outro lado não havia foto nenhuma.

- Quem estav..

- Itachi. – cortou ele - Mas eu já joguei a foto dele fora

Vendo sua imagem refletida no espelho, os olhos da garota começaram a marejar em lágrimas. Virando-se para ele, ela começou:

- Eu não posso aceitar isso... – balbuciou emocionada.

- Pode. E vai aceitar. – concluiu ele.

- Mas era da sua mãe...

- E agora é seu.

As lágrimas que antes ameaçavam cair, agora banhavam o rosto de Sakura. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas de emoção e alívio. Sim. Aquele era o Sasuke que ela sempre amara. Não imaginava mais sua vida sem ele e pela primeira vez, ele parecia sinceramente corresponder seus sentimentos.

Vendo-a naquele vestido, mesmo em prantos, ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo cuja única missão parecia ser acalmar o seu coração. Sasuke enlaçou seus braços em torno da cintura dela e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, necessitado, como se fosse morrer se não pudesse estar com sua boca colada naqueles lábios úmidos de lágrimas. Sakura retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, sentindo seu interior queimar de paixão e desejo. O silêncio prevalecia na casa e só era quebrado pelos suspiros e murmúrios que entrecortavam as caricias. As mãos dele percorriam o suave corpo que, trêmulo, vibrava a cada toque.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu a quero...

Ele não precisou repetir o pedido. Não havia por que pedir, nem pelo que esperar. Sofrera por ele durante seis anos, e não ia esperar por mais tempo nenhum. Ela o queria agora. E ele a queria a todo o momento, desde sempre. Suas mãos trêmulas encontraram a barra do vestido dela e o tirou sem nenhum esforço, puxando para cima. Ela, em sua ânsia de encontrar a pele por baixo da camisa, rasgou-a com suas unhas. Eles se debruçaram no chão, o único lugar onde não tinha nenhuma caixa ou objeto e aprofundaram ainda mais as caricias.

As mãos de Sasuke percorreram o corpo dela, primeiro lentamente, explorando todos os lugares que lhe eram desconhecidos, depois rapidamente, apertando a pele macia entre seus dedos. Sakura gemeu quando ele tomou seus seios com as mãos e passou acariciá-los enquanto percorria o pescoço dela com a boca.

Ela então enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele, sentindo o cheiro de xampu que a inebriava. Arqueou o corpo de encontro ao dele, sentindo o toque quente de sua pele e o coração acelerado que pulsava em seu peito. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e cobriu a boca de Sakura em um novo beijo, no momento em que as mãos dela se encontraram com o botão de sua calça.

Ele se levantou um pouco e permitiu que ela o despisse. E quando seus olhos se encontraram ela percebeu um brilho diferente vindo dele, algo que fez seu estomago se contrair em ânsia. Era desejo. Um desejo louco e selvagem que fez com que as mãos dele lhe arrancassem as roupas de baixo e que se jogasse por sobre ela como se estivesse faminto do amor que ela tinha para lhe oferecer. E ele mais uma vez tomou sua boca, mas dessa vez permitiu-se descer para o colo dela, onde os provou de seus seios longamente, fazendo com que Sakura se contorcesse embaixo dele, querendo mais e mais. E ela sentiu-se quase flutuar, quando as mãos dele acariciaram sua carne entre as pernas.

Não podia mais agüentar. Queria ele naquele momento.

- Sasuke... – murmurou Sakura.

Ele entendeu o pedido dela. Era o mesmo desejo de seu corpo. E quando ele a abraçou, se esgueirando por entre suas pernas e a possuindo como há muito desejava fazer, Sakura mordeu os lábios para segurar o grito de triunfo que estava preso em sua garganta. Lentamente ele a preencheu, ouvindo um curto gemido no momento em que a penetrou.

Em pouco tempo, já suspiravam de prazer e seus gemidos se confundiam com o tiquetaquear do relógio na sala ao lado. Sasuke queria possuí-la por completo, tocar o mais fundo de seu ser, tomá-la para dentro dele se necessário. Seu corpo latejava pedindo por ela, com uma mistura de sensações que ele nunca havia sentindo antes.

Sakura sentia-se arrebatada pelas ondas de prazer que tomou seu corpo enquanto Sasuke beijava sua boca e possuía seu corpo. Ela arqueava diante do toque dele, acariciando seus cabelos e suspirando pesadamente.

- Sakura... – murmurou – Eu t-te quero...

Foi mais uma súplica que um pedido. Ele queria sentir não só prazer dela queria sentir todos os seus desejos, queria dominar seus pensamentos e traze-la para si, somente para si. Enquanto se amavam no chão do seu quarto, ele jurou intimamente que nunca ninguém iria tirar Sakura de seus braços. Eles se pertenciam, e a ninguém mais.

Quando Sasuke decidiu aprofundar mais seus toques e sentou para suspendê-la em seus braços, procurando conforta-la junto a seu corpo e deixá-la sobre si, seus olhos se detiveram na foto antiga que parecia os observar no seu novo porta-retrato. Ele parou por um instante.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Sakura num murmúrio.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Sasuke virou a foto para baixo. Não queria nenhuma espécie de testemunha naquele momento.

- Nada mais... – ele sussurrou antes de mergulhar no mar dos braços dela novamente.

A noção de tempo foi perdida naquela noite. Depois de se amarem, ficaram os dois ofegantes no chão, cobertos de poeira e suor e abraçados possessivamente. A mente se Sasuke pareceu recuperar a noção que fora perdida no momento em que a beijou e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura ao ver a expressão dele.

- Acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para dormimos... – sussurrou ele.

Sakura se surpreendeu um pouco. Não pensava em dormir ali. Tinha que voltar para casa.

- Sasuke... – começou ela sem saber como dizer – Eu acho que...

- Eu também acho. – disse ele para a surpresa dela.

Mas o que ele estava pensando era totalmente diferente do que ela pensara. E qual não foi a surpresa de Sakura, no momento em que Sasuke a suspendeu nos braços, e foram os dois, totalmente nus em direção a outro quarto.

- Sasuke! – chamou ela corando loucamente – Onde...

Mais uma vez ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase. Deitou-a em um futon branco que estava estendido em um quarto vizinho ao dele e que tinha espaço para duas pessoas. Novamente ele fez algo que a deixou surpresa.

Sasuke a levara para o quarto dos pais dele.

- Pronto. – disse ele com um sorriso – Agora poderemos dormir aqui.

Sakura sorriu. Deixou para trás sua preocupação e permitiu-se se lançar novamente nos braços dele.

Com a mãe, ela se entenderia depois.

* * *

Naruto coçava a cabeça e se remexia na cadeira. Depois, começou a comer a ponta do lápis. Levantou o caderno e leu. Baixou o caderno e recomeçou a rabiscar. Depois coçou a cabeça novamente. Por esses movimentos, Hinata já sabia que ele estava tendo dificuldades em responder a questão. E já eram quase seis da tarde. 

- Naruto-kun... – chamou ela baixinho - Quer que eu te explique de novo?

- Não, não. Já to quase acabando.

Mas não estava. Ele se remexia constantemente na cadeira e olhava nervosamente para o relógio.

- Hã, Hinata? – chamou ele quando Keigo começou a colocar todos para fora da biblioteca – Me explica isso de novo rapidinho...

Ela pacientemente explicou de novo o assunto.

- Ok, agora eu resolvo. – disso determinado.

- Agora não por que eu to fechando a biblioteca. – anunciou Keigo por trás deles - Vai ficar pra depois.

- Ahhhhhhhh, Keigo! Só mais cinco minutinhos! – pediu ele juntando as mãos como se fizesse uma prece.

- Nem meio, quanto mais cinco! Saindo os dois! – ordenou ele apontando para a porta.

- Droga... – resmungou Naruto juntando suas coisas e saindo rapidamente.

- Pode levar pra casa e resolver Naruto-kun. – disse Hinata tentando consola-lo - Você me mostra amanhã.

- Certo. – resmungou ele.

O ritmo de estudo deles agora chegava há quase dez horas por dia. Chegavam por volta das oito, paravam em media uma hora para o almoço, e saiam quando a biblioteca fechava. Era extremamente cansativo para ambos, mas no final, o retorno já aparecia, pois os conteúdos estavam sendo abrangidos da forma como Hinata desejava.

Faltando uma semana para prova, porém, ambos estavam muito nervosos. Naruto, preocupado com sua prova, tinha sonhos estranhos envolvendo o teste, Hinata, potes de ramen e sapos alienígenas. Hinata, preocupada com a prova de Naruto, sua posse no clã, o desempenho de seus alunos e a eminência de um exame chunin para dali a dois meses onde todo time deixou claro que queria participar, estava cada dia mais pálida, com um semblante cansado e com um agravante: suas crises se intensificaram ainda mais. Até comer doía depois de uma noite vomitando. Sentia que, de algum modo aquilo estava ligado com o estresse a que se submetera nas ultima três semanas, mas não podia faltar com seu compromisso com ninguém.

E como se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, o boato de que ela e Naruto namoravam chegara ao clã Hyuuga.

- É tudo um mal entendido. – dissera Neji para seu pai logo que ele soube – Hinata-sama apenas está cumprindo ordens da Tsunade-sama e ensinado Naruto-san para a prova de jounin.

- Você não está acompanhando esse estudo? – quis saber Hiashi.

- Ordens da Hokage. É uma missão da Hinata-sama.

Seu pai não falara mais nada. Mas ela sabia que ele devia estar pensando alguma coisa para interromper essas aulas, já que não estava convencido que era apenas o cumprimento de uma ordem. Muitas pessoas tinham descoberto seus sentimentos por Naruto antes mesmo das aulas, e essas só serviram para consolidá-lo. Por isso, era cada vez mais difícil para ela lidar com toda aquela situação.

E não era apenas aquele problema.

- E aí, Hinata! - chamou Kiba logo que viu a garota deixar a biblioteca em companhia de Naruto – Você não quer dar um pulinho lá em casa? Minha mãe fez torta!

Aquilo também estava acontecendo. Depois que Kiba soubera que ela estava dando aulas a Naruto, sempre aparecia com um convite daqueles no final da aula. Parecia estar querendo disputar a atenção da garota com Naruto e aquilo a deixava mais nervosa que tudo o que acontecia. Sabia que de algum modo Kiba já percebera seus sentimentos por Naruto e tentava desesperadamente forçá-la a tomar uma decisão entre os dois. Naruto possivelmente não entendia que Kiba nada tinha contra ele a não ser ciúme, mas já o tratava com um certo desprezo. E ela não podia tomar nenhuma atitude mais séria sem chamar a atenção de Naruto para seus sentimentos, então procurava escapar dos convites de Kiba sempre dizendo que estava cansada, atrasada, mas ficava com pena do amigo. Não queria machucá-lo, mas ele sempre fazia uma cara tão triste quando ela recusava que lhe partia o coração.

Naquele dia ele parecia mais animado que nunca e Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Daquela vez ela não tinha nenhum compromisso, mas a ultima coisa que queria era dar esperanças falsas para Kiba.

- É, bem... – murmurou evitando olhar para ele - Kiba-kun, eu... – começou ela mas sem conseguir terminar.

Naruto já estava ficando cheio daquela perseguição que Kiba impunha a Hinata nos últimos dias. Não sabia o motivo de Hinata estar tão esquiva, mas se até ele percebia que ela não queria sair com Kiba, por que ele não se mancava e a deixava em paz? Detestava o jeito com que Kiba a olhava, como se a qualquer momento pudesse tirá-la dali ou tomá-la nos braços. E não lhe agradava aquele pensamento. Por isso, mesmo gostando bastante de Kiba, agora o olhava irritado. Deu dois passos para frente, protegendo Hinata com seu corpo.

- Ela não pode. – respondera Naruto impaciente poupando Hinata de qualquer reação.

- Seu nome é "Hinata" agora, Naruto? – indagou Kiba irritado - Eu estava falando com ela e não com você.

- Será que você não percebe que está sendo inconveniente? Quando Hinata puder ir à sua casa, ela irá! – devolveu o genin no mesmo tom aborrecido do outro.

Hinata olhou para Naruto e depois para Kiba e se sentiu extremamente mal diante da situação. Não queria que eles brigassem por causa dela, e que tivessem sua amizade abalada.

- Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun... Por favor, não discutam... – pediu Hinata timidamente.

- Bem, eu acho que "Hinata" é um nome bonito demais pra ele. – disse uma voz atrás de Kiba, fazendo com que a atenção de todos fosse desviada.

Sasuke se aproximou rindo da situação. De longe podia perceber uma inusitada cena de ciúmes envolvendo Hinata. Era obvio que Kiba gostava da garota. O que o surpreendeu foi a expressão irritada de Naruto diante do rapaz. Claro que podia ser apenas uma forma de ajudar a amiga que claramente estava incomodada com a situação. Todavia, Sasuke via bem mais que isso.

Sasuke via ciúme de ambas as partes e se perguntava se Naruto já havia percebido aquilo.

"Possivelmente não..." pensou enquanto todos o olhavam "Mas... Se eles pudessem ver a cara de idiotas que estão fazendo..." pensou o rapaz rindo.

- Olá, Sasuke-san. – cumprimentou Hinata aliviada com a chegada de mais uma pessoa.

- Olá, Hinata. – cumprimentou ele e como se não tivesse percebido nada, perguntou - O que está acontecendo aqui?

Hinata ficou sem jeito. Não sabia como explicar a situação. Começou a encostar um dedo no outro e falou timidamente:

- B-Bem... O Kiba-kun me chamou pra ir a casa dele e... E...

- Você está triste por ter que dizer a ele que tem outro compromisso. – interrompeu Sasuke imediatamente - Entendo...

"Compromisso?" pensou Hinata sem entender. Kiba parecia partilhar do mesmo pensamento que ela.

- Outro compromisso? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- É. – afirmou o chefe da anbu calmamente - A Sakura chamou Hinata e Naruto para jantar lá na casa dela hoje... Uma comemoração especial sabe... É uma pena Kiba que eu não possa te convidar... Mas só vão casais... – Sasuke frizou essa última parte.

Kiba ficou vermelho e pareceu desolado. Até Akamaru ficou chateado. Olhou para Naruto e depois para Hinata, que logo desviou a vista.

"Então os boatos eram verdade..." pensou sentindo uma grande tristeza dentro de si.

- Ok, vou indo. – falou dando as costas - Percebo quando não sou bem vindo.

Hinata olhou triste para o amigo que seguiu cabisbaixo em direção a sua casa e não pode deixar de sentir pena dele. Não queria ter magoado-o. Ficava grata a Sasuke por te-la salvo, mas mesmo assim não pode conter as palavras que chegaram em sua boca.

- Não precisava exagerar Sasuke-san. Realmente o Kiba-kun estava um pouco nervoso e...

- Mas eu não exagerei. – falou Sasuke dando de ombros - Realmente Sakura me mandou chamar vocês dois para jantar lá hoje. Como não quis atrapalhar o estudo, esperei vocês saírem. Agora a parte do casal era mentira. – acrescentou rindo - Tsunade-sama vai estar lá. Se não me engano, Ino, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei e Sai também vão.

Foi então que Naruto percebeu que o amigo não vestia o seu costumeiro uniforme da anbu, mas em uma roupa informal e trazia algumas sacolas na mão.

- Ah, por isso você não está fantasiado de pardal hoje! Que pena! – debochou Naruto.

- É uma pena mesmo. – concordou Sasuke com um sorriso irônico - Não poderei combinar com sua sempre-cara-de-jumento de todos os dias.

- Ora seu! – exclamou o outro irritado.

Ignorando Naruto, Sasuke se voltou para Hinata.

- E então Hinata, você vai? – indagou.

- Bem eu só preciso passar em casa para avisar meu pai... – disse um pouco insegura.

- Então estaremos te esperamos. – falou animado Naruto.

Ela corou drasticamente.

"Um jantar com o Naruto... mesmo tendo outras pessoas..." pensou feliz.

- Bem, vamos Naruto. – chamou Sasuke rindo - Ainda tenho que comprar seu feno...

- VENHA AQUI QUE EU TE MOSTRO ONDE VOCÊ COLOCAR ESSE FENO!!!!!

"Vai ser divertido também..." lembrou animada.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 8!!! \o/  
Taty: Ótimo, e o 9? ¬¬  
Joy: Quando eu voltar de Natal eu posto ..  
Taty: Certo, certo... Vou acreditar em vc u.u 


	9. Chapter 9

Bem, excepcionalmente bem excepcinalmente eu estou postando o capitulo 9 que eu havia prometido pra domingo. Isso se deve à algumas influencias extrenas...

- Flashback da Joy -

Joy: Lálálá (corrigindo prova)  
Taty: Good morning Joy! (chega de voadora)  
Joy: ARGH!!! XX (cai da cadeira)  
Taty:E ai ta postando o 9 :D  
Joy: Ai minha clavícula...(se levantando )Postando o 9? Não! Num era só pra Domingo?:O  
Taty: Mudei de ideia! Vc posta hj :D  
Joy: Mas ainda tenho que fazer minha mala e terminar de corrigir as provas e...  
Taty: (mostra Tobiume)  
JOy: Vou postar agora! X-X  
Taty: Boa menina

- Fim do flashback -

Então tou postando aki o cap 9! Espero que gostem e comente!

* * *

Capítulo IX – Entre amigos 

Hiashi olhou fixamente para a sua filha mais velha, analisando seu rosto.

- Então, a Hokage-sama estará lá? – perguntou desconfiado.

- S-Sim. – respondeu Hinata nervosa - É s-só um jantar...

Ele pensou por um momento e por fim falou:

- Tudo bem. Pode ir.

Hinata suspirou aliviada. Por um momento pensara que seu pai não permitiria sua ida ao jantar na casa de Sakura. Afinal, ele queria vê-la treinando constantemente e uma noite fora, significava uma noite sem treino. Mas ele parecia estar mais tranqüilo naquele dia e não se opôs à sua saída. Todavia, comentou quando ela fazia menção de se levantar do tatame:

- Mas eu ficarei mais tranqüilo se o Neji te acompanhar.

- P-Pai... – falou ela um pouco insegura - Eu n-não s-sei, foi a Sakura que me convidou e...

- Ele não precisa ficar lá. – cortou Hiashi - Só vai te deixar e buscar.

- Certo...

Neji realmente só fizera isso mesmo. Por um momento ela pensou que o primo ficara chateado com ela por que ela havia dito que não sabia se ele podia ir, mas Neji não parecia se importar nenhum pouco com isso. Tal como seu pai pedira, acompanhou-a até a porta da casa de Sakura e avisou:

- Virei buscá-la quando seu pai achar conveniente.

- Neji... – ela começou antes que ele fosse embora – Obrigada pela sua ajuda daquela vez... Eu realmente não sei como esses boatos começaram e... Obrigada por me ajudar...

Ele a encarou enigmático por um momento.

- Não precisa agradecer Hinata-sama. – disse por fim - Divirta-se.

Sakura arrumava a mesa da sala de jantar que sua mãe preparara especialmente para a ocasião, e ouvira a voz de Hinata, indo abrir a porta logo em seguida. Abriu um sorriso surpreso ao ver Neji acompanhando a menina e convidou contente:

- Ah... Olha o Neji! Não quer entrar e participar?

- Fica para uma outra oportunidade, Sakura-san. – respondeu ele já virando as costas - Tenho outros afazeres no momento.

- Ah, que pena. Fica pra próxima então... Bem vamos entrar Hinata?

- S-Sim...

As únicas pessoas que estavam na sala era Shizune e a mãe de Sakura. Ao que parecia, Sasuke e Naruto ainda não tinham chegado, nem Tsunade, Sai, Ino ou Kakashi. A mãe de Sakura arrumava alegremente a sala e parecia mais feliz que a própria filha por estar recebendo visitas.

- Hinata-chan! Como vai? – cumprimentou ela contente.

- Bem, Haruno-san. – respondeu sorrindo - E a senhora?

- Muito satisfeita. Minha filha anda trabalhando demais e eu estou gostando de vê-la em casa hoje, se divertindo!

- Ah, mãe. Não comece essa história de novo. É você me reclamando de um lado, Sasuke de outro... Assim eu terei uma estafa mental!

- Por isso eu amo meu genrinho! Ele concorda comigo...

- Mãe... Não chame o Sasuke de genrinho... É constrangedor demais.

Todas na sala começam a rir. Sakura realmente parecia constrangida, mas a mãe dela não se importava nem um pouco. Hinata pensou por um instante em sua mãe. Se ela estivesse viva, iria gostar do Naruto tanto quanto a mãe da Sakura gostava do Sasuke? Provavelmente. Diferente de seu pai, sua mãe era uma mulher alegre e viva. Nunca sua casa teve o mesmo calor, a mesma sensação de aconchego depois que ela morrera ao dar a luz a Hanabi. Talvez, se ela estive viva, não fosse tão doloroso tudo o que estava passando. Poderia contar com ela, tinha certeza disso. Mas nunca teria essa chance...

- Hinata? Você está bem?

Ela provavelmente deveria ter ficado devaneando e não ouvira a pergunta que lhe fora feita. Enrubesceu e perguntou sem jeito:

- Desculpe, eu estava pensando...

- Deu pra perceber! – brincou Shizune.

- Bem eu estava dizendo que Tsunade-sama talvez demore um pouco por que ficou resolvendo uns últimos detalhes. Kakashi-sensei sempre chega atrasado, então não conta. E os rapazes foram comprar umas bebidas. – acrescentou revirando os olhos – Idéia da mamãe...

- Claro, vocês são jovens! Devem se divertir!

- Mas... Bebida mãe? A Hinata nem é de maior ainda!

- Oh, não se preocupem comigo. Eu não bebo...

- Faz bem... – elogiou Shizune – Bebida apenas atrapalha as pessoas trabalhadoras!

- Nossa que palavras bonitas! – elogiou Sakura.

- Por isso – continuou Shizune – que não trabalho hoje e posso beber!

Enquanto Sakura revirava os olhos, contrariada, Shizune e a mãe da moça começavam a rir. Hinata sabia que aquela prometia ser uma ótima noite.

* * *

Ino ajeitou os longos cabelos loiros e se olhou no espelho. Fazia essa mesma ação à pelo menos uma hora e ainda não estava satisfeita. Queria estar muito bonita naquela noite e estava se esforçando para ficar bem melhor que seu normal. 

- Ino! – gritou sua mãe do lado de fora do banheiro – Morreu aí dentro? Seu pai quer usar o banheiro!

- Certo! – gritou ela de volta e dando uma ultima olhada, pegou seu estojo de maquiagem e saiu.

- Você não poderia fazer isso em outro lugar? – reclamou Yamanaka Inoshi olhando para a filha.

- A luz do meu quarto não é tão boa para fazer maquiagem quanto o banheiro... – reclamou ela.

- Para quê tanta arrumação? – perguntou ele confuso – Você é linda... Não precisa disso!

A ninja sorriu para o pai e o abraçou. Apesar dos constantes desentendimentos, ela o amava incondicionalmente.

- Obrigada papai! Mas hoje especialmente eu quero estar muito mais bonita que a Sakura! – e dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha dele, caminhou para o quarto, onde deixou seu estojo.

Tão logo se dirigia para a porta, ouviu a campanhia. Abriu animada e ficou extremamente satisfeita em ver Sai parado esperando-a. Ele a abraçou fortemente e deu um longo beijo que a deixou sem fôlego.

- É impressão minha... – falou ele em seu ouvido – Ou você conseguiu a incrível proeza de ficar mais bonita que o normal?

Ino sorriu e falou sedutora:

- Pra você...

Foi a vez de Sai rir, um sorriso sincero dessa vez e pegou delicadamente a mão da namorada.

- Bem, é melhor irmos logo... – falou ele – Quero mostrar para o Sasuke como a minha namorada é mais bonita que a dele!

Eles riram e começaram a seguir o caminho da casa de Sakura. Todavia, antes que chegassem lá, encontraram inusitadamente com Sasuke e Naruto que pareciam discutir alguma coisa em frente a uma vitrine que exibia doces.

- Eu não gosto desses. – reclamava o líder da anbu.

- Deixa de ser chato Sasuke. – revidou Naruto – Precisamos levar a sobremesa, afinal temos que mostrar que estamos agradecidos.

- Não me importo de levar doces. – retrucou – Eu só não quero levar esses doces.

- Parece até uma briga de casal! – gracejou Sai chegando perto dos rapazes.

- Só podia ser você! – reclamou Naruto virando para falar com Sai – Estamos apenas tentando chegar a um acordo aqui!

- Não há acordo. Você não vai levar esse doce. – sentenciou Sasuke – Qualquer um menos esse aí.

- Mas é meu preferido! – disse Naruto inconformado.

Sai e Ino se entreolharam diante do impasse e ele deu de ombros.

- Querida, não é melhor você ir na frente? – perguntou ele docemente – Eu vou cuidar de levar esses dois, certo?

A garota não pareceu muito satisfeita, mas mesmo assim concordou. Pela forma com que Sasuke e Naruto discutiam, se alguém não interferisse, provavelmente ficariam a noite toda tentando um convencer o outro e perderiam o jantar.

- Não demore hein? – avisou ela piscando o olho. E dando um beijo rápido em seu namorado, se afastou rapidamente.

Enquanto Sasuke e Naruto ainda discutiam sobre o tipo de doce que deveriam levar para a sobremesa, Sai discretamente entrou na doceria. Quando os outros dois perceberam, ele já pedia algo alegremente à atendente que, solicita, o atendeu. Sem perda de tempo, eles entraram na loja também.

- O que está fazendo Sai? – perguntou Naruto.

- Se vocês dois continuarem nessa briguinha de menina, vamos acabar nos atrasando para o jantar. Por isso eu pedi logo algo para levarmos!

- E o que você pediu? – perguntou Sasuke com a expressão de quem não gostou da atitude de Sai.

- Torta de Chocolate! – exclamou ele animadamente – Todos gostam de chocolate! Isso é unânime!

Sasuke e Naruto se olharam meio bestificados. Sai tinha razão. Como eles não podiam ter pensado naquilo antes?

- O que seria de vocês sem mim? – gracejou ele rindo da cara dos dois.

* * *

Ino não demorou a chegar à casa de Sakura. Quando indagada pelo namorado, respondeu simplesmente: 

- Evitando que Naruto e Sasuke se matem por causa de alguns doces.

E contou alegremente a história dos doces fazendo com que a mãe de Sakura risse alegremente junto com Shizune enquanto Hinata e Sakura ficaram apreensivas.

- Tomara que eles não se atrasem por causa disso... – desejou a médica.

- Não se preocupem. – tranqüilizou Ino – Sai estará trazendo eles em breve.

Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção delas. Pouco depois, Sai, Sasuke e Naruto adentram a casa carregando algumas sacolas e, por incrível que pareça acompanhados de Kakashi, que parecia muito animado.

- Yo! – cumprimentou ele.

- Por que vocês me deram as sacolas mais pesadas pra carregar? – reclamou Naruto.

- Porque você é um quase jounin e precisa adquirir responsabilidades. – respondeu Sasuke.

- É impressão minha ou você tem usado essa desculpa de jounin para me atormentar?

- Meus parabéns Hinata. – disse o outro rindo zombeteiro - Parece que você conseguiu fazer a cabeça dele funcionar! Ele já até percebe as coisas! Que tática você usou? Transfusão de cérebro?

Todos riram da piada, exceto Naruto que encarou seu amigo com raiva e Hinata que estava extremamente vermelha com o comentário.

- Se for isso. - Sai disse entrando na conversa – Eu quero o cérebro do Kakashi-sensei.

- Eu não dou. – sentenciou Kakashi.

As sacolas passaram para as mãos da mãe da Sakura que pediu que todos se acomodassem.

- Obrigada por trazerem as sobremesas e as bebidas rapazes! Sentem-se, será rápido. Só irei terminar de pôr a comida nas travessas.

- Quer ajuda Haruno-san? – se ofereceu Shizune já se levantando.

- De forma alguma! – protestou a senhora - Você é visita! Sente-se na sala com os outros!

Todos se acomodaram confortavelmente. Antes, contudo, Sakura chamou Ino discretamente e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, que fez a outra rir. Então, misteriosamente, ou nem tanto assim, Hinata acabou sentada ao lado de Naruto. Não demorou muito e a comida já estava na mesa. A senhora Haruno passou a servir a todos pacientemente enquanto sorria e conversava.

- Que estranho, Tsunade-sama está mais atrasada que o costume. Até o Kakashi-sensei chegou antes dela... – comentou Sakura recebendo uma tigela de arroz da mão da sua mãe.

- Hã... Será que eu entendi direito? Isso foi uma indireta pra mim? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Na verdade, eu acho que foi bem direto sensei. – falou Sai sorrindo.

- Mas direto que isso, só um gancho de direita. – concordou Naruto.

- Podem comer a vontade – convidou a senhora Haruno – Tem bastante.

Tsunade só chegou depois que o jantar estava na metade. Todos notaram imediatamente que havia alguma coisa errada. A Hokage parecia preocupada e cansada. Sentou-se em silêncio na mesa depois de cumprimentar todos com a voz um pouco rouca e recebeu uma tigela das mãos da dona da casa.

- Algum problema Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Shizune preocupada.

- Muitos. – respondeu misteriosa - Mas não quero falar nisso, não é nada grave. O aroma está delicioso, Haruno-san. Como sempre sua comida é ótima.

- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama. – agradeceu ela - Experimente esses bolinhos de polvo. Receita nova.

- Está com uma cara ótima. Obrigada. – respondeu sorrindo, mas com uma aparência nitidamente cansada.

- Esqueça esses problemas Vovó Tsunade! – falou Naruto tentando anima-la. – Divirta-se conosco!

Apesar de todo cansaço e preocupação, ela não pode deixar de sorrir diante do comentário.

- Tem razão Naruto. – concordou - Mas não poderei demorar muito.

Apesar da afirmação que não era não havia nada de grave acontecendo, o clima ficou tenso depois da chegada da Hokage. Hinata percebeu que ela parecia distante e alheia às conversas que se desenrolavam ao seu redor, mesmo após a afirmação que iria se divertir. A jounin se perguntava que tipos de problemas eram aqueles que faziam alguém como Tsunade simplesmente se abster de uma noite tão divertida como aquela. E na tentativa de mudar um pouco os ares da conversa. Ino começou a relatar um episodio que havia acontecido com ela e seu time há alguns dias na capital do país.

- Eu juro que foi assim! – dizia Ino ainda chateada – Nós tivemos que sair correndo de lá.

- Isso é mais normal do que agente pensa. – falou Shizune sombriamente – Muitas pessoas acham que todo ninja é um assassino ou perigoso. É claro que muitas missões incluem homicídios, mas não saímos matando por esporte. Pelo menos não os ninjas de Konoha.

- Ser ninja é uma profissão que exige muito de nós mesmos – concluiu Sai – Exige que nós pensemos muito nos outros e pouco em nós mesmo. – e dando uma que pequena pausa, confessou olhando para sua namorada - Quantas vezes eu já não pensei "E se eu fosse outra coisa e não um ninja, eu seria mais feliz?".

- E você já chegou a essa resposta Sai? – questionou Kakashi.

- Ainda não. – e dando um sorrisinho acrescentou – Viver de especulações não faz bem pra saúde.

- Eu estou achando essa conversa muito louca. – opinou Sakura depois desse comentário.

- E tem gente que nem assim está participando. – falou Ino apontando pra Hinata – Acho que ela não está gostando.

Nem de longe aquela era a verdade. Hinata não lembrava quando fora a vez que se divertira tanto. Mas a proximidade entre ela e Naruto era perturbadora. Parando para analisar bem, ela percebera que, excluído Haruno-san e Tsunade, a mesa era composta só por casais. Não sabia se havia algo entre Kakashi e Shizune, mas eles estavam sentados bem próximos e por vezes baixavam o tom de voz para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. Sakura cobria Sasuke de atenção e cuidados e trocavam alguns carinhos leves. Porém, Ino e Sai eram bem mais expansíveis e já tinham trocado diversos beijos ardentes. Nesses momentos ela simplesmente ficava sem ação, pois não sabia o que era pior: se sentir deslocada ou imaginar que Naruto poderia fazer o mesmo com ela já que inusitadamente as circunstâncias se encarregaram de colocar-los um ao lado do outro e ninguém parecia se importar com seu constrangimento até aquele momento.

Depois do comentário de Ino, percebeu todos os olhares recaírem sobre ela, principalmente o de Naruto que a olhava de bem perto, e sentiu o rosto ficar mais quente.

- Você não está gostando Hinata? – perguntou Naruto apertando os olhos.

- N-Não é nada disso. – apressou-se em dizer - Eu só não quero atrapalhar a conversa, só isso.

- Mas você não atrapalha Hinata. – disse ele sorrindo – Mas devia se mostrar um pouco mais alegre. É tão difícil ver você sorrindo abertamente. Ou falando alguma coisa...

- Ela deve ter esgotado todas as palavras dela tentando te ensinar. – disse Sasuke sorrindo maldosamente - Afinal, deve ser um trabalho meio difícil colocar as coisas em termos que você entenda.

- Você ta duvidando da minha capacidade, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto irritado.

- Estou!

A resposta fez com que Naruto ficasse ainda mais irritado.

- Pois eu posso provar o que você quiser! – desafiou ele

- Oba, disputa! Disputa! – comemorou Ino.

- Ino, não ponha lenha na fogueira... – pediu Sakura preocupada.

- Ah, Sakura, deixa de ser chata. – questionou a outra animada - Vamos começar uma disputa aqui!

- Disputa de quê? – perguntou Sai.

- Sakê. – falou inesperadamente Tsunade fazendo com que todos a olhassem, surpresos.

Sakura fez cara de quem não concordava. Imaginava que aquilo não acabaria bem.

- Gente, por favor... – pediu ela - O que minha mãe vai pensar?

- Vou pensar que já estava na hora! – disse a senhora Haruno retirando-se para a cozinha e voltando para sala com diversas garrafas na mão sob o olhar surpresos dos presentes.

- Oh, mãe... Por favor...

A senhora colocou alegremente as garrafas na mesa, enquanto cantarolava.

- Bem, eu adoraria participar, mas tenho que dormir cedo, afinal sou uma senhora de idade. – brincou Tsunade se levantando – Além do mais, Haruno-san, acho que estamos sobrando aqui... – concluiu maliciosamente.

A mãe da Sakura caiu na risada.

- Tem razão, Tsunade-sama, está na hora das velhinhas irem dormir. Eu te acompanho até a porta.

Elas se retiraram da sala enquanto Ino abria alegremente a primeira garrafa de sakê. Hinata estava no momento sem ação com a insinuação de Tsunade. Será que ela também sabia de seus sentimentos por Naruto? E agradeceu imensamente por ele não ter percebido nada, pois estava muito ocupado olhando feio para Sasuke.

- Ino, seu pai sabe que você bebe? – questionou Kakashi vendo a garota encher os copos.

- Eu não bebo. – respondeu ela – Mas hoje é uma ocasião especial.

- É? – surpreendeu-se a Sakura.

- Claro que é! Veja como a vila de Konoha progrediu! Você finalmente agarra o Sasuke, a Tsunade-sama assume a idade, Kakashi-sensei chega cedo e o Naruto está estudando!

Todos caíram na risada.

- Então vamos comemorar! – exclamou Kakashi pegando o primeiro copo.

Apesar de ficar apenas no chá, Hinata sentiu-se contagiada pela animação que a bebida começou a provocar nos presentes. No começo, era apenas Kakashi bebericando um copo calmamente enquanto Naruto e Sasuke disputavam que tomava mais copos rapidamente. Mas o que Naruto não percebeu foi que Sasuke tomava menos que ele propositadamente. Logo o único genin presente estava tonto e o outro parecia muito sóbrio. Não demorou muito e todos exceto Hinata começaram a beber também. Shizune e Kakashi já compartilhavam o mesmo copo e pouco depois começaram a compartilhar a mesma poltrona. Ino achou que poderia evitar a embriaguêz bebendo rápido e acabou passando mal. Para seu azar, as médicas presentes pareciam ter outras prioridades. Beijar por exemplo.

- Tá ficando quente por aqui... – comentou Hinata timidamente para Naruto quando os três casais continuaram com suas intimidades.

- Tem razão. – falou ele - Vamos lá para a cozinha. Acho que estamos sobrando por aqui...

Para se sentir um pouco útil, Hinata recolheu os pratos e levou para a cozinha. O jantar estava ótimo. Realmente a mãe de Sakura cozinhava bem e a torta que os meninos haviam comprado era deliciosa.

Ao chegarem à cozinha perceberam que não havia ninguém por lá. A senhora Haruno aparentemente decidira que deixaria todos muito a vontade, pois não voltara para a sala depois de acompanhar Tsunade a porta.

- É melhor colocar os pratos aqui – falou ela depositando a louça na pia – Já ajudamos a Haruno-san...

Naruto não respondeu. Parecia não estar se sentindo muito bem.

- Hã... Naruto-kun... – chamou Hinata timidamente - Você está bem?

O rapaz levou a mão à cabeça quando chegou à cozinha e se encostou na geladeira. Parecia tonto.

- Está bem Naruto-kun? – perguntou ela novamente preocupada.

- Sasuke maldito! – falou ele com a voz meio embargada - Ele quem me obrigou a virar aqueles copos! – completou irritado.

- Hã... Acho que você virou espontaneamente Naruto-kun. – disse ela se sentindo um pouco constrangida em disser aquilo.

Naruto levantou a cabeça e olhou-a bem nos olhos. Parecia que lembrara de procurar alguma coisa diferente. Sentindo-se quase ameaçada por aquele olhar, ela desviou rapidamente a vista. Mesmo com seus sentidos um pouco lentos, Naruto pareceu naquele momento adquirir uma consciência que normalmente não tinha. Desencostou-se da geladeira e passou a caminhar na direção de Hinata.

- Por que você nunca me olha nos olhos Hinata? – indagou ele se aproximando lentamente.

- O-O q-quê Naruto-kun? N-Não e-entendi sua p-pergunta. – despistou.

- Acho que entendeu e não quer me responder. – falou ele agora bem próximo a ela.

Hinata começou a ficar muito nervosa. Deu dois passos para trás e se encostou na pia. Não tinha para onde escapar. Estava presa ali. Mas não podia falar nada. Não naquele lugar. Não daquele jeito. Mas também não sabia o que fazer. Naruto estava cada vez mais próximo. Tinha medo que se ele chegasse mais perto, poderia ouvir as batidas de seu coração que estava anormalmente acelerado.

- N-Naruto-kun.. eu... – gaguejou, mas sem encontrar o que falar.

Ele já estava perto. Perto demais. Hinata sabia que não agüentaria mais ficar olhando para o lado se ele se aproximasse mais. Já quase podia sentir o calor de seu corpo. Todavia, ela foi salva de dizer qualquer coisa ou enfrentar o contado com ele pela entrada de Ino, sendo arrastada por Sakura e Shizune e acompanhadas por Sai que vinha sorridente atrás, como se a bebida não estivesse afetando-o.

- Acho que foi bebida demais. – disse ele displicente como se tivesse achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. – disse Sakura mal-humorada.

- Eu num to bêbada, num to não... – falava Ino com a voz pastosa, tentado se manter em pé – Estou ligeiramente alterada.

- Imagine quando estiver totalmente alterada. – disse Shizune.

Hinata aproveitou a interferência para se colocar bem longe de Naruto. Sai percebeu que eles haviam atrapalhado algo que estava para acontecer, mas nada falou.

- Precisa de ajuda, Sakura? – perguntou Hinata se aproximando da garota.

- Sim, preciso. – disse ela tão irritada que passou despercebido que antes de entrar Hinata e Naruto estavam bem próximos um do outro - Vamos molhar a cabeça dessa alcoólatra e vê se ela melhora pro Sai levar ela pra casa.

- E nós? – perguntou Sai se referindo a ele e Naruto que agora estava nitidamente mal-humorado com a interrupção..

- Saiam da minha vista, pois eu estou realmente alterada e nada satisfeita por você incentivar a Ino a beber. – ameaçou Sakura.

- Mas eu não incentivei... – se defendeu Sai.

- Ah, não imagina. – falou irônica enquanto a pia enchia de água - Gritar "vira, vira" quando ela tava com a garrafa na boca não é incentivo nenhum...

- Ok, estou saindo. – disse levantando as mãos, se dando por vencido - Vamos Naruto.

Naruto relutou um pouco a ir, como se estivesse esperando algo. Por esse motivo, Hinata nem se atreveu a olhá-lo. Sabia o que ele queria. Mas a resposta daquela pergunta não estava disponível ainda.

Depois da saída dos rapazes e com a pia transbordando de água, Sakura começou a mergulhar a cabeça de Ino seqüencialmente, demorando grandes intervalos com ela submersos, mesmo sob os olhares assustado de Hinata e Shizune.

- Vamos pinguça, quis beber agora agüente. – dizia sem piedade.

- Hã... Sakura, não é melhor tirar a cabeça dela de dentro da água um pouco? – disse Shizune preocupada - Ela vai sufocar assim...

- Que sufoque! Não mandei ela beber!

Ino, no momento em que recuperou parte das forças, conseguiu tirar a cabeça de dentro d'água e respirou fundo olhando para Sakura.

- Você tá louca? Quer me matar sua megera recatada? – gritou Ino nervosa.

Sakura a soltou rapidamente, fazendo com que a amiga quase caísse no chão. E diante das palavras dela, respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Recatada? Eu? Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia...

Todas olharam para Sakura como se não entendessem muito bem o que ela acabara de falar.

- O que foi? O que vocês tão olhando? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na face.

- Sakura... – começou Ino ficando subitamente sóbria – Não me diga que você e o Sasuke já...

Hinata ficou extremamente corada diante da suposição de Ino, mas Sakura não apareceu se importar muito.

- Bem... - começou corando um pouco – Não que seja da sua conta, mas e se eu disser que sim?

Hinata quase perdeu o fôlego. Era a primeira vez que via alguém falar tão abertamente que poderia ter tido "algo mais" entre namorados.

- Ah, essa eu não sabia! – exclamou Shizune desapontada – Conta como foi, conta!

- Ah, isso não é assunto para se falar assim né? É intimo demais...

- Deixa de frescura e conta logo! – reclamou Ino - Como foi? Doeu? Ele foi gentil?

Quando Sakura parecia ter decidido contar sua aventura amorosa, e Hinata decidiu que ia querer ouvir tudo, mesmo que só de pensar já fizesse ela sentir uma fraqueza nas pernas, Naruto adentra a porta mal-humorado.

- Hinata, o Neji veio te pegar. – resmungou.

- Que pena! – exclamou Sakura. – Hinata tem que ir agora...

E piscando o olho para ela disse maliciosamente:

- Até mais. Outro dia nós dividimos nossas experiências amorosas.

E a garota saiu pedindo que esse dia nunca chegasse. Afinal, não teria experiências para dividir com ninguém. Nunca havia nem sequer beijado e provavelmente admitir isso para qualquer uma delas seria constrangedor demais.

O tempo havia fechado subitamente. Como estava dentro da casa da Sakura durante todo o jantar, Hinata não havia percebido que o clima esfriara e se arrependeu por ter vindo com sua roupa de jounin e não tivesse um casaco ali.

- Espero que tenha se divertido Hinata-sama. – falou seu primo quando a viu sair da casa.

Neji, como o combinado, tinha ido buscá-la a mando do seu pai, e esperava na porta. Parecia ter se recusado a entrar.

- Foi divertido. – ela respondeu depois que fechou a porta e começou a andar ao lado dele.

Só uma coisa lhe entristecia. Naruto não fora se despedir dela. Limitou-se a dar o recado de Neji e desaparecera por completo. Talvez tivesse voltado a beber com Sasuke, ou ido para casa, ela não sabia dizer.

- Me parece que tudo estava bem animado mesmo. – falou Neji depois de se afastarem um pouco do local – Eu vi Kakashi-san bem animado na sala, competindo com Sasuke quem tomava mais sakê...

- Idéia da Tsunade-sama... – explicou ela – Mas eu não bebi. – acrescentou rapidamente.

Os pingos da chuva começaram a cair lentamente. Hinata passou os braços ao redor do corpo tentando reter o calor do seu corpo que ia embora lentamente enquanto a garoa fina começara a cair. Para sua surpresa, Neji abriu um guarda-chuva quando a chuva começa a engrossar, protegendo os dois.

- Obrigado, Neji-nii-san.

- Acho que você deve estar com frio. Trouxe um casaco no caso de ter esquecido o seu. – e entregou um casaco dela.

- Você veio prevenido. – sorrindo, ela começou a vestir o casaco por cima da roupa.

- Olhei para o céu antes de vir pegá-la. Só isso.

Eles continuaram a caminhar lentamente em direção ao bairro do clã Hyuuga, observando as ruas vazias de Konoha.

- Isso me lembra quando éramos crianças... – falou Hinata com doçura – Nós adorávamos a chuva, lembra? Corríamos felizes logo que ela começava a cair, e brincávamos de pega-pega no meio da lama.

- Lembro. – disse ele com um leve sorrindo – Hiashi-sama sempre ficava irritado. Não queria que você tomasse banho de chuva com medo de que pudesse adoecer. Mas nós sempre dávamos um jeito de escapar.

- E eu me sentia culpada por isso. Afinal ele ficava tão preocupado comigo... Na época eu achava que era porque ele me amava tanto que não queria me perder. – uma sombra passou pelo rosto dela e o sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos - Mas hoje compreendo que ele tinha preocupação com o clã.

- Não julgue seu pai apenas pelas ações dele, Hinata-sama. – disse seu primo seriamente - Ele realmente a ama muito. Apenas demonstra seu amor tentando fazer com que você siga o caminho que ele acha certo.

Hinata parou de caminhar e olhou para o céu. Iluminada pela luz do poste, ela ficou observando os pingos caírem, sentindo o vento frio em seu rosto. Neji também parou e cobriu-a novamente com o guarda-chuva.

- Não é bom ficar na chuva com esse frio Hinata-sama.

Ela olhou papa o primo.

- E você Neji-niisan? Apenas me protege também por eu ser a futura líder do clã?

Neji a encarou por um momento. Depois, suspirou como se estivesse analisando o que iria falar.

- Durante muito tempo eu odiei a Souke. Até descobrir que meu pai não havia sido morto por ela e sim por sua própria vontade de salvar sua família. Percebi então, que se quisesse ser um homem tão valoroso quanto meu pai, eu também devia amar minha família a ponto de morrer por ela. Você é minha família, Hinata-sama. Sua irmã e Hiashi-sama também. Mas você é... – ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras – A irmã que não tive. Por isso eu me preocupo com você.

Hinata sorriu. Era bom ouvir aquilo.

- Eu também sempre te considerei um irmão. Por isso, sempre achei que você fosse mais digno de ser o herdeiro do clã que eu...

- Não vamos mais falar isso. – cortou Neji - Seu pai está no esperando.

E voltaram a caminhar lentamente, tomando o rumo de casa.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 9!!! Agora comente e me desejem boa viagem! 


	10. Chapter 10

Joy: Ai que dor de cabeça!!! Primeira aula em cursinho é fogo... Mas agora vou ler o mangá 354 de Naruto :D

Taty: (chega por trás e chuta Joy) Ler mangá coisa nenhuma tu vai é postar a fic! Ò.ó  
Joy: O-O Mas Taty... O time 8...  
Taty: Pode ser 8 ou 80, tu só ler depois de postar!!! u.u  
Joy: T-T indo postar  
Taty: Espera que não acabou ¬¬  
Joy: O que é??? Eu preciso postar logo isso e ler o capitulo do mangá!!!!  
Taty: Não esqueça de avisar a todos que a partir de agora vc vai postar toda sexta feira religiosamente u.u  
Joy: Vou? o.o  
Taty: Vai ¬¬  
Joy: Ta... Toda sexta... Posso ir postar agora? x-X  
Taty: Ta.. pode..  
Joy: (indo postar rápido)

* * *

Capítulo X – Borboleta abatida

Naruto olhava pela janela da biblioteca para o campinho abaixo. Já era tardinha, por isso não havia mais aula na academia. Dezenas de crianças aproveitavam o fim das aulas para brincar pelas ruas tranqüilas de Konoha. Vendo aqueles meninos e meninas se divertindo tão despreocupadamente quanto ao futuro ou com guerras e missões, uma pontada de inveja surgiu em seu coração. Lembrava de sua infância sofrida. Quantas vezes não se sentara, sozinho, debaixo daquela árvore que habitava os terrenos da academia e chorara de solidão, triste por não poder brincar com os outros, sendo esquecido pelos cantos como um vaso feio que não deveria ser exposto, tratado como uma doença contagiosa e incurável?

"Quando eu for Hokage" pensou consigo mesmo "Não permitirei que discriminem nenhuma criança dessa vila, por mais sem talento ou habilidade ela seja".

Por isso tanto empenho naquela promoção. Por isso seu desespero para agarrar aquela oportunidade. Não ligava para status. O único interesse que ele tinha em virar jounin era a certeza que estaria mais perto de consolidar seu sonho.

Afastando-se da janela e desses pensamentos, Naruto voltou sua atenção para a mesa onde, concentrada, Hinata corrigia sua prova. Como faltavam apenas quatro dias para a realização do teste escrito, ela tivera a idéia de fazer uma espécie de "simulado" com ele.

- É muito simples – explicara – eu apenas vou fazer uma prova no mesmo nível do exame jounin, e você vai responder como se estivesse fazendo o próprio teste, sem direito a consultar nenhum livro. Assim veremos o que precisamos revisar esses dias.

Ele concordara. Demorou em torno de quatro horas para responder a prova e tinha a agradável sensação de ter acertado mais da metade das questões. Não que estivesse fácil, pelo contrario, mas tinha que admitir que se esforçara bastante e isso lhe dava uma sensação de triunfo enorme.

Muita coisa mudara nele durante essas três semanas e meia. Havia sido colocado numa situação onde fora necessário um esforço tremendo de vontade e onde fora submetido também a uma pressão psicológica diferente de qualquer outra que tivesse enfrentando. Não havia nenhum inimigo a ser vencido a não ser as barreiras de sua própria mente. Isso fez com que procurasse superar os limites que ele próprio havia se imposto durante toda sua vida.

Ainda existia a possibilidade de ser reprovado, Naruto tinha consciência disso. Sabia que a falha era um fantasma que o rodeava bem perto, e que apavorava seus sonhos. Todavia somente os frutos que lhe rendera aquele período, já valiam à pena ter tido todo esse esforço.

Um desses frutos e o mais importante foi sua proximidade recém-adquirida com Hinata.

Apesar de tantos anos como amigos, nunca tiveram a oportunidade de conviver um com o outro como agora. Até então ela era apenas mais uma companheira esforçada, mas muito tímida e que sempre procurava ficar de fora de qualquer foco de atenção. Porém, uma nova Hinata se mostrara para ele. Uma Hinata atenciosa, preocupada, inteligente e prestativa, que não media esforços para auxiliá-lo. E mais uma coisa também começava a perturbar Naruto, ainda que inconscientemente. A suavidade de seus gestos, o jeito doce de falar, o belo sorriso em seu rosto, eram impossíveis de não serem notados. Ele ainda não estava ciente, mas a presença dela despertava uma sensação diferente nele. Uma sensação misteriosa e prazerosa. Agora, suas noites eram povoadas por sonhos envolvendo a doce menina, em que ele podia sentir o calor de seus braços para depois acordar em sua cama fria e com um sentimento de frustração pulsando dentro de si, que o deixava confuso e constrangido. Algumas vezes se pegava devaneando durante as aulas olhando para aqueles pequenos lábios se movendo pausadamente, e relembrando que em seus desejos ocultos pela sombra da noite, eles estavam sempre presentes, colados aos seus.

Diante dessas novas sensações, sentia-se idiota e sujo por estar desejando tanto alguém que, em sua opinião, estava totalmente fora de seu alcance e que tudo que fizera foi ser gentil com ele. Em sua cabeça ainda amava Sakura, apesar de não sentir mais nenhuma palpitação dentro dele quando a via e nenhum ciúme quando Sasuke a tocava. Em contrapartida, adquirira uma insegurança em relação à sua "professora", onde qualquer pessoa que pudesse desviar a atenção dela em outra direção que não fosse ele, o fazia fervilhar de ciúmes, mesmo que não reconhecesse ainda aquele sentimento.

Esses devaneios povoavam sua mente enquanto observava Hinata ainda concentrada em corrigir a prova. E sentiu uma pessoa se aproximar dele naquele momento.

- Uma bela visão, não é mesmo? – murmurou Keigo ao seu lado apontando para Hinata – Uma pena que seja de família nobre sabe, senão eu arriscava um investimento...

Um aperto no estômago foi a reação de Naruto àquelas palavras.

- Hinata não é nenhuma bolsa de valores pra você arriscar um investimento. – falou rispidamente ele, parecendo irritado.

- Wow, calma rapaz! Desculpe minhas palavras. – falou Keigo levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa - Foi só um comentário. Mas que ela é bem bonita não se pode negar.

- Sim, ela é... Mas não precisa falar dela assim... É vulgar.

- Sabe, eu acho que vocês formam um belo par. – comentou o bibliotecário malicioso - Vocês se completam perfeitamente. Ela é bonita e inteligente e você é feio e burro. Um casal feito sob medidas.

- Haha... Você é tão engraçadinho... – disse irônico.

- Mas, falando sério Naruto. Nunca rolou nada entre vocês? Eu andei ouvindo os boatos...

Os malditos boatos. Ele queria realmente saber quem andava falando aquelas coisas. Já estava com a boca cansada de negar seu envolvimento com Hinata. Todavia ele não se sentia mal com aquilo. E ficou se perguntando por que seria.

E então Naruto pensou um pouco lembrando das noites mal-dormidas em que rolava na cama tentando dormir depois de acordar pensando nela. Seu corpo reagia à presença de Hinata de uma forma que ele não entendia e aquilo o incomodava.

- Só em meus sonhos... – murmurou em resposta.

Felizmente Keigo não foi capaz de ouvir essa confissão sussurrada, pois um grupo barulhento de genins entrou na biblioteca, perturbando todos que estavam estudando.

- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO ONDE, HEIN?! NA CASA DA MÃE JOANA?! – berrou a plenos pulmões o bibliotecário.

A risada foi inevitável. Keigo era um cara e tanto.

Os genins correram assustados e Keigo desapareceu de sua vista. Quando olhou novamente para Hinata, ela o encarava.

- Pronto Naruto-kun. – anunciou - Terminei a correção.

O coração de Naruto deu um pulo. Não dava pra dizer pela expressão de Hinata qual fora o resultado. Ela parecia impassível olhando para ele e segurando a prova virada para si mesma.

- E então? Como eu fui? – perguntou ansioso.

Ela virou a prova para que ele pudesse ver a nota que atingira. No canto superior da prova, escrito de azul um 8,1 fora circulado de vermelho para se destacar na folha branca.

Naruto quase não podia acreditar no que via, e se não confiasse tanto em Hinata, diria que era apenas uma brincadeira sem graça. Mas ela agora sorria para ele. Um sorriso satisfeito. O sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira em sua vida.

Ainda sem acreditar no que via, ele correu em direção a ela e, com as mãos trêmulas, pegou a prova das suas mãos.

- Parabéns! – ela disse animada.

Uma alegria inesperada começou a correr nas veias dele, e quase já não podia suportar.

- YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES! – Naruto começou a gritar correndo pela biblioteca.

Mesmo estando muito feliz com a reação dele, Hinata o olhou preocupada. Havia outras coisas para se preocupar naquele momento.

- Naruto-kun… Menos… Senão o Keigo vai aparecer e…

Tarde demais. O bibliotecário veio rapidamente na direção deles, aparentemente furioso.

- EI SEU PROTÓTIPO DE BARBIE HERMAFRODITA, VOCÊ PENSA QUE AQUI É FILME PORNÔ PARA VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO "YES, YES"?! CAI FORA!!!

Eles foram expulsos violentamente da biblioteca, mas isso não importava. Naruto estava feliz, tinha conseguido responder 80 da prova corretamente. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Ainda andando com a prova na mão, ele não parecia acreditar ainda que sua cabeça permitira que tirasse aquela nota.

- Hinata, você tem certeza que você não pegou leve comigo? – perguntou preocupado enquanto se encaminhavam para saída do prédio.

- Eu jamais te ofenderia fazendo isso, Naruto-kun. – falou ela convicta.

Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu.

- Hehe, quem diria... Um 8,1... – murmurou satisfeito.

Hinata também sorriu, e olhando para as mãos começou a enumerar o que tinha planejado fazer para o estudo dos próximos dias.

- Bem, agora eu fazer uma revisão abrangendo somente os pontos que você errou. – disse ela - Assim, vamos nos focar só onde você ainda apresenta dificuldades.

- Beleza! – concordou ele animado.

Chegaram à rua em frente ao prédio, onde o movimento do fim de tarde trocara as crianças por adultos apressados. Estava na hora de cada um seguir seu caminho, pois ainda havia obrigações a serem realizados naquele dia. Mas Naruto não queria se separar dela.

Não ainda.

- E-Er... Hinata... – chamou ele baixinho - Você não quer comer um ramen comigo?

Hinata corou sensivelmente ao ouvir o convite.

- E-Eu adoraria Naruto-kun, mas...

- Tem muitas obrigações no clã – completou ele – Sei, sei...

Não era a primeira vez que ele a convidava, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia acompanhá-lo. Quem sabe depois de terminar a correria para a prova ela não pudesse ao menos almoçar com ele. E já pensava o que faria para compensá-la por tudo que fizera por ele.

- Você vai ficar chateado comigo? – perguntou ansiosa vendo sua expressão pensativa.

- De forma alguma. – negou ele sorrindo - A gente se ver amanhã então, certo?

- S-Sim.

- Então... Até amanhã. – e acenou para ela.

Naruto saiu correndo em direção a barraca de ramen, enquanto Hinata pegou o caminho de seu clã. Uma coisa de repente passou em sua cabeça. Dali a quatro dias ele faria a prova e todas as idas à biblioteca iriam acabar. Um aperto no seu coração fez com que ela afastasse esses pensamentos. Não era bom ficar imaginado o que poderia acontecer ou não. O importante era garantir que Naruto virasse um jounin. Aquela era sua meta desde o princípio. O resto... Era melhor deixar pra depois.

* * *

- Acabou! Finalmente acabou! – comemorava Makoto.

- Dessa vez concordo... – falou Suzumi com um lenço no rosto.

- Como tá o nariz Suzumi? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

- Na mesma... Parece um chafariz... Acho que sou alérgica o mofo...

O Time Três caminhava feliz depois do termino da missão apelidada por Makoto carinhosamente por "Rank L". Quando indagado o motivo do L, se seria "livros" ele respondera:

- Não... L de "lixo"...

E era verdade que aquela missão havia sido bem incômoda, além de nenhum pouco empolgante. A única que sabia mexer um pouco no computador era Yumi, e ela quem ficara com todo trabalho de colocar os livros em dados. Para os outros dois, o trabalho tinha sido bem pior. Abri caixas, separar livros, ter que lidar com bichinhos nem um pouco agradáveis como aranhas, percevejos e baratas. E é claro, havia o mofo e a poeira. E Suzumi tinha tido a dolorosa surpresa de ser alérgica a mofo.

Agora, com tudo terminado, eles se dirigiam ao gabinete da Hokage, com o relatório feito por Yumi e assinado por Hinata e Keigo.

- Tomara que ela nos pague bem por isso... – reclamou Makoto pela milésima vez – Foi a missão mais chata que eu já vi na minha vida...

- E a mais incômoda... – murmurou Suzumi com o lenço no nariz.

- Pelo menos nós ganhamos os livros excedentes! – comemorou Yumi com uma sacola na mão.

Keigo havia deixado que eles escolhessem alguns livros que tinham muitos exemplares. Quem mais gostou dessa atitude foi Yumi, que pegara o máximo de livros que pode. Suzumi escolhera três e Makoto apenas um.

Quando estavam se aproximando do escritório da Hokage, o único menino do grupo levou a mão ao ouvido dolorosamente, deixando cair o livro que segurara.

- O que foi Makoto? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

Todavia, as palavras ditas tão amigavelmente ressoaram em seus ouvidos como trovoadas ensurdecedoras. Acontecia de novo. Perdia o controle de sua linhagem e agora não distinguia nada do que ouvia. Percebendo isso, elas imediatamente calaram e Suzumi tirou sua jaqueta e colocou sobre a cabeça do menino, na tentativa de abafar os sons.

Makoto tinha uma linhagem sanguínea auditiva muito poderosa, todavia não tinha nenhum controle sobre ela. Isso o inutilizava em muitas ocasiões. Aqueles surtos estavam cada vez mais comuns nos últimos tempos. Talvez fosse sinal que ela aumentava seu potencial.

Todavia no momento ele só podia se contorcer de dor e esperar que aqueles barulhos ensurdecedores passassem.

Enquanto Suzumi apertava a jaqueta na cabeça do colega com uma expressão muito preocupada, o corpo dele foi relaxando. E tão rápido quanto veio, a dor de Makoto se foi, trazendo o efeito colateral daquelas crises.

Agora ele não ouvia nada.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Shizune ao ver Yumi e Suzumi agachadas perto de Makoto, e a jaqueta que ele ainda trazia na cabeça.

- Nada. – se apressou em dizer Yumi – Só queremos ver a Hokage e entregar o relatório.

Shizune olhou um pouco desconfiada para eles, mas apenas acenou para que eles a acompanhassem. Makoto se levantou e devolveu a jaqueta a Suzumi. Parecia constrangido. As garotas se entreolharam. Havia prometido a Hinata que jamais falariam nada sobre aquilo a ninguém e tentavam não perturbar Makoto quanto à situação.

Depois de reportarem a missão para a Hokage, que parecia muito satisfeita, tiveram a boa noticia que teriam três dias de folga.

- Vocês merecem! – disse ela rindo – E precisam se recuperar... Passe no hospital Suzumi e veja a Sakura para ela te examinar quanto a essa alergia.

- Hospital? Nunca! – disse a menina horrorizada.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Então venha até aqui...

Depois de resolvido o problema do nariz de Suzumi, Tsunade ficou observando a porta por onde os meninos haviam acabado de sair. Eles eram um time problemático, mas muito promissor. Ressentia-se por ter dado aquela missão tão insignificante para eles e de agora os dispensar por três dias. Mas Naruto precisava de Hinata no momento. E apenas poucos dias não ia atrapalhar tanto assim. Pelo menos ela assim esperava.

E dando de ombros com a certeza que fizera a coisa certa, voltou a trabalhar.

* * *

Quando se aproximou da entrada de seu clã naquela tarde, Hinata teve uma imensa surpresa. Parado à porta, seu pai a esperava.

Desde pequena, ela aprendera a decifrar cada expressão facial dele, e assim tinha como se preparar para qualquer coisa. Mas naquela hora, por algum motivo, Hinata não soube exatamente o que pensar. Não havia nada que pudesse ser lido na face de Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Que bom que você chegou mais cedo hoje. – disse ele - Precisamos conversar. Entre.

Hinata obedeceu sem contestar. Pairava um ar de tensão quando ela entrou em casa, pois tão logo eles adentraram a sala de chá, Neji e Hanabi que estavam ali se levantaram e saíram do ambiente.

- O que o senhor quer falar comigo pai? - perguntou depois de depositar sua mochila no canto da sala e se acomodar em frente ao líder do clã Hyuuga.

- É sobre você e Uzumaki Naruto. – falou Hiashi sem rodeios.

O estômago de Hinata se contraiu dolorosamente diante daquelas palavras.

- C-Como a-assim p-pai? E-Eu n-n-não estou entendendo...

- Então irei dizer em poucas palavras de modo bem simples para que possa entender: eu não quero que você volte a ensinar a Uzumaki Naruto. De preferência, que não o veja mais.

Não havia como ela dizer que não entendera. Seu pai fora muito claro. Estava simplesmente proibindo-a de ver Naruto.

Todavia, diante disso não poderia ficar calada.

- Mas por quê? – indagou surpresa - Só faltam três dias para a prova dele, eu não posso deixá-lo agora! Ele está contando comigo.

- Exatamente por faltarem três dias. Ele pode se virar sem você.

- Q-Qual a razão disso agora pai?

- Você já deveria saber. Eu não sou idiota. Eu sei o que você sente por ele.

Hinata enrubesceu drasticamente. Hiashi a encarou firmemente para não deixar dúvidas de que sabia exatamente do que estava falando.

- S-Se o senhor e-está se referindo aos boatos pai, eles...

- São falsos, eu sei. Vocês não tiveram nenhuma espécie de relacionamento além de amizade. Você me subestima ao achar que não sei seus passos, Hinata.

- Então por quê...?

- Muitos membros do clã me questionaram a veracidade dessa informação. Mostraram-se indignados e com razão. Como futura líder, tem que mostrar uma postura que vem faltando em você nas últimas semanas. – e elevando um pouco a voz, Hiashi continuou - Francamente, pegando os livros do clã e tirando eles dos nossos domínios! Se rebaixando a uma reles professora e deixando suas obrigações com sua família em segundo plano! – e sem se compadecer com a expressão de sofrimento dela, concluiu com desprezo - Hinata, eu nunca esperei muito de você, mas assim já é passar dos limites em incompetência!

As lágrimas nublavam os olhos da garota. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que revidar. Apenas ouvia as reclamações de seu pai de cabeça baixa, submissa. Do outro lado da porta Neji ouvia tudo com dor no coração. Era muita maldade colocar alguém como Hinata no canto da parede. Era uma luta de forças desiguais. Mas ele não podia fazer nada. Apenas observar. Mesmo que sua obrigação fosse proteger Hinata, no momento, diante de Hiashi, ele estava com as mãos atadas.

Sem se abalar com as lágrimas derramadas por sua filha, Hiashi falou em tom decidido alguns momentos depois.

- Você irá hoje mesmo dizer a ele que não poderá mais continuar com essas aulas. – comunicou resoluto - Como você mesma falou, faltam apenas três dias para a prova, ele não irá se importar.

- Mas pai... – falou em tom de súplica - Ele conta comigo...

Hiashi a observou com uma mistura de indignação e pena.

- Hinata, você realmente mantêm a ilusão que poderá ficar com ele? Em algum momento ele ao menos demonstrou retribuir seus sentimentos?

Hesitante, ela negou com a cabeça. Não tinha forças para falar.

- Viu? Estou apenas pensando em seu bem. – constatou ele - Se continuar com isso, vai apenas fazer com que crie ilusões a respeito desse rapaz. Quando você se afastar dele, vai perceber que era tudo uma paixão insignificante. E se quiser, casará com alguém da Souke, como deve ser. Agora, procure Uzumaki Naruto e diga a ele o que eu te mandei.

- E-E-Eu n-n-não vou c-conseguir... – balbuciou Hinata já em prantos.

- Então eu irei com você. Garantirei que diga tudo que deve. Agora, enxugue esse pranto vergonhoso. Assuma a postura como herdeira que você é!

* * *

Depois da terceira tigela, Naruto olhou para Ichiraku com um grande sorriso.

- Puxa tio, o senhor caprichou hoje. O ramen ta melhor que os outros dias!

- Haha, eu acreditaria se não ouvisse você dizer isso todos os dias desde que aprendeu a falar! – gracejou ele.

Todos os presentes começaram a rir. No caminho para o Ichiraku ramen depois que deixara Hinata, ele encontrara coincidentemente Lee, Shikamaru e Chouji. Agora, para comemorar a saída do primeiro do hospital, eles estavam comendo ramen e colocando as conversas em dias.

- Se sente melhor Lee? – perguntara Naruto.

- Claro! Ninguém trata melhor minhas feridas que a Sakura-san! – confirmou ele sorrindo.

- E seu time? – quis saber Chouji.

- Ah, eles ficaram com a parte mais fácil. Hanabi e Kasuma nem tiveram problemas... Mas o Tasuki vai tirar o gesso do braço amanhã!

- Cuidar de um time deve ser um saco... – falou Shikamaru fechando os olhos.

Naruto sorriu lembrando do time de Hinata. Achava que trabalhar com eles era, no mínimo, estimulante. Eles estavam sempre muito ativos. Invariavelmente a conversa enveredou pelo teste de Naruto, e ele acabou admitindo que se sentia confiante em relação à prova escrita.

- Então o Naruto-san acha que vai passar na prova? – indagou Lee diante disso – Fico muito contente! Em breve você terá seus próprios alunos e eles te admirarão e lhe pagarão ramen todos os dias – exclamou fazendo a pose de nice guy.

- Bem – começou Shikamaru – Fazer prova é um saco. Mas se é isso que você quer... Fique a vontade. Mas vou avisando, ser jounin é muito cansativo...

- Obrigado pelo aviso, Shikamaru, mas eu não tenho medo de me cansar! Eu vou com certeza passar na prova! – e abaixando um pouco a voz acrescentou – Nem que seja para recompensar o esforço que Hinata fez por mim...

Lee pegou a segunda tigela de ramen e perguntou animado para Naruto:

- Ah, é mesmo! A Hinata-chan estava te ensinado, certo? A Sakura-san me falou enquanto eu estava internado.

- É. – confirmou sorrindo - Ela é uma ótima professora.

- É verdade que vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Chouji sem cerimônias.

Naruto suspirou.

- Todo mundo me pergunta isso... E eu sempre respondo a mesma coisa. Não. Eu e Hinata não estamos namorando, ficando nem nada que envolva contato corporal. Nós apenas estudamos juntos. Só isso.

- Que sem graça... – disse Chouji enchendo a boca – Eu preferia que você ficasse com ela que o Kiba.

Os ohashi de Naruto pararam a meio caminho de sua boca.

- Como assim, o Kiba? – perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Ué? Você não sabe? - se surpreendeu Chouji colocando mais ramen na boca - O Kiba é apaixonado pela Hinata há anos...

Agora fazia sentido todas às perseguições de Kiba a Hinata nos últimos dias. Uma raiva diferente se apossou de Naruto.

- Só que há um "porém". – disse Shikamaru - Hinata não o corresponde... Acho que ele é o único que não percebeu ainda.

- Claro que não corresponde. Hinata gosta de outra pessoa. – falou Lee olhando significativamente para Naruto.

Naruto quase engasgou com o ramen que estava em sua boca. Tossindo ele tentou desesperadamente falar sem ter muito sucesso.

- O que cof cof cof cof!!!

- Naruto, engula primeiro e fale depois. – disse Shikamaru dando umas tapinhas nas costas dele

Depois de se recuperar do engasgo, Naruto conseguiu falar.

- O que você disse? A Hinata gosta de alguém? Quem? – isso por algum motivo lhe interessava.

Lee olhou para ele surpreso.

- Você nunca percebeu nada, Naruto-san? – perguntou enquanto Chouji e Shikamaru riam da cara do amigo

- Percebeu o que sobrancelhudo? – quis saber angustiado. De quem Hinata gostava?

- Bem é que...

- Hã... Com licença...

Para a surpresa de todos, principalmente de Naruto, a voz que interrompera a conversa pertencia a Hinata que apareceu no local acompanhada de ninguém menos que seu pai. Um constrangimento se apossou de todos ali, que naquele momento falavam sobre a menina.

- Hã... Naruto-kun... – falou ela insegura e encostando os dedos indicadores um no outro - Eu gostaria de falar com você... É rápido... Se possível...

Havia algo estranho, Naruto concluiu. Era verdade que Hinata nunca dissera nada olhando nos seus olhos, mas também nunca manteve a cabeça tão baixa quanto aquele momento. A presença de seu pai também era excepcional. A única vez que Naruto o vira fora no dia do Exame chunin há pelo menos seis anos atrás.

- Ok, vou só pagar aqui... – disse ele.

Sob o olhar curioso dos amigos, Naruto acompanhou Hinata e seu pai até um lugar mais sossegado e esperou o pronunciamento da menina.

- O que você quer falar comigo, Hinata? - perguntou preocupado com a palidez que se apossava do rosto dela.

O momento era aquele. Sua ultima oportunidade de se declarar a Naruto havia se perdido há muito tempo. Como Kurenai tinha alertado há tantos dias atrás, ela não podia esperar demais. E, covarde, não seguira o conselho. Agora estava prestes a romper o único fio que um dia a ligara a seu grande amor e que tinha sido tecido com todo carinho. Iria rompê-lo para fortalecer as amarras que haviam sido atadas a ela no momento em que nascera na Souke, no momento que viera ao mundo como primogênita. Iria destruir seu sonho infantil de ser amada por aquele garotinho que, como ela, era rejeitado por todos.

Tentou falar, mas sua voz simplesmente não saia. De cabeça baixa, as contrações do seu estômago vieram para aumenta ainda mais seu pânico. Começou a respirar com dificuldade enquanto tentava pronunciar qualquer palavra. Todavia, sabia que se abrisse a boca, começaria a vomitar novamente.

Hiashi e Naruto esperavam o pronunciamento de Hinata. Naruto, sem entender o que se passava, preocupava-se com a tonalidade que adquiria o rosto da garota e a expressão de sofrimento em seu rosto. Ele já começava a se desesperar também. Hiashi, por outro lado, via tudo com indiferença e até aborrecido por não está sendo prontamente atendido. E quando via que Hinata nada falaria, decidiu ele mesmo por um fim naquele teatro.

- Bem, já que ela não parece estar disposta a dizer, eu mesmo o farei. – sentenciou Hiashi dirigindo o olhar para o confuso Naruto.

"Não!" gritou dolorosamente o interior de Hinata.

Mas quando abriu a boca para protestar, sentiu um gosto vivo de sangue. Levou a mão à boca, e com a outra apoiando no estômago em um ato desesperado de conter as contrações, viu que não podia continuar ali. E fez a coisa mais louca que veio em sua cabeça.

Fugiu.

Começou a correr com todas as suas forças para o mais longe possível de seu carrasco.

- O quem deu nela?! – surpreendeu-se Naruto. E sem esperar por uma resposta, começou a correr atrás da garota gritando seu nome – HINATA!HINATA!

Hiashi nada fez para impedi-lo. Tinha agora que recorrer a outro método para separá-los.

Hinata correu com todas as suas forças, até não agüentar mais. Parou se curvando de dor em um local afastado da vila. Não podia mais segurar. Caindo de joelhos, apoiou as mãos no chão e deixou o sangue aflorar por sua boca, misturado com o conteúdo do seu estomago e as lágrimas. Sentia-se patética. Impotente. Fracassada. Inútil. Triste. E principalmente sozinha. Muito sozinha.

Naruto não demorou a achá-la. Hinata estava vomitando sofregamente e uma grande mancha de sangue coloria a terra em um tom macabro. Ele se aproximou devagar se sentindo mal pelo estado em que ela se encontrava naquele momento.

- Hinata...- chamou timidamente.

- VÁ EMBORA! – gritou desesperada.

Mais um espasmo atingiu seu corpo e ela dessa vez regurgitou apenas sangue vivo pelo chão. Já era humilhante demais aquela situação sem testemunhas. A presença dele ali só parecia piorar tudo.

- Hinata, eu vou te levar para o hospital... – disse ele com a preocupação aumentando cada vez mais - A Vovó Tsunade vai cuidar de você.

- EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ IR EMBORA! – gritou ela com as lágrimas lavando seu rosto - NÃO VOU A LUGAR NENHUM!

Essas palavras doeram profundamente em Naruto. Mas ele não foi embora. Nunca vira Hinata tão desesperada e abatida como naquela hora. Nem no Exame chunin, quando quase fora morta por Neji ela perdera totalmente o controle sobre suas emoções.

Hinata agora tremia compulsivamente. Estava sofrendo muito e seu corpo parecia que não ia agüentar mais aquilo. Com as pernas tremendo, ela tentou se levantar, em vão e caindo novamente.

Que se danasse as razões de tamanho desespero! Foi o que Naruto pensou se encaminhando até onde ela estava. Ele a levantou sem dificuldade e a segurou forte nos braços. Olhando para a poça de sangue que se formara sob o corpo dela, ele murmurou:

- Agora entendo sua anemia... Seu problema não era falta de alimentação, mas colocar ela pra fora. Tanto que deve ter ferido sua garganta... Ou o estômago... – e olhando firmemente para ela falou decidido - Vou levá-la para a Vovó Tsunade agora! Ela dará um jeito nisso.

- Não! – protestou Hinata tentando se livrar dos braços que a seguravam – Jyuuken! – ela exclamou tentando ataca-lo sem sucesso.

- Ai ai... – murmurou segurando a mão dela - Você sabe o quanto dói ter os tenketsu pressionados? Acho que vou ter que levá-la a força mesmo. E não faça essa cara - acrescentou quando ela o olhou, abismada - Eu vou te levar sim! E amarrada!

Naruto segurou as mãos de Hinata para trás e, tirando sua bandana usou-a para amarrar as mãos da garota. Ela tentou resistir, impulsionando o corpo para frente. Mas não tinha forças para competir com ele naquele momento.

- Pronto, agora você vai quietinha... – disse quase que carinhosamente.

- Naruto-kun... Por favor... Não... – pediu ela evitando olhá-lo.

Naruto também perdera a paciência.

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que esta acontecendo, mas se você pensa que eu vou deixar você aqui nesse estado só por que parece que está em uma crise aguda de TPM, tá muito enganada! – e acrescentou decidido - Depois você vai me contar que coisa louca foi essa, mas por hora me contento em te levar pro hospital!

E colocando ela em seu ombro, começou a se dirigir para onde estava Tsunade.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI – Assumindo erros

Naruto correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, mas parecia que o escritório de Tsunade tinha se afastado propositadamente para impedi-lo de alcançar-lo. Hinata se remexia em seu ombro, e parecia estar mais preocupada com a multidão, de olhos que os observavam que com a dor que tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Naruto-kun... – falou ela com a voz falhando - Ponha-me no chão... A vila toda está olhando...

Mas ele não deu ouvidos aos apelos dela. Que olhassem! Não ia de modo algum permitir que Hinata tocasse com os pés no chão antes de estar frente à Hokage. Ela dera mostras de não estar preocupada com a saúde, e ele não iria permitir que isso continuasse.

Então, com ela sobre seu ombro, continuou transpondo toda Konoha sem se importar com os comentários que deixava para trás.

- Viu? – falou Tanaka, o dono da livraria quando viu Naruto passando com Hinata no ombro em frente à sua livraria – Eu disse que eles eram namorados e você não acreditou em mim...

Quando estavam de frente ao prédio onde ficava o escritório da líder da vila, uma sombra surgiu em frente a ele, obstruindo o caminho. Por um momento, Hinata pensou que fosse seu pai que viera tirá-la dos braços de Naruto, até que este exclamou:

- Sasuke, sai da frente!

- Não sem antes você me explicar o que significa isso. Por que você está com a Hinata nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas e ainda por cima amarrou as mãos dela? Você não tem senso não? Hiashi-sama me mandou pega-la de volta e leva-la até o clã.

- Saia da frente Sasuke – pediu ele desesperado – A coisa é seria! Hinata não está se sentindo bem. Preciso levá-la até a Vovó Tsunade para que ela examine-a.

- Então por que você a amarrou? Se ela não está bem, deve querer ver a Hokage-sama tanto quanto você...

Hinata começou a tossir fortemente nos ombros de Naruto. Estava lutando contra a vontade de vomitar e parecia estar se sufocando com o sangue que ainda escorria de sua boca. Sua pele estava muito pálida e o coração batia acelerado.

- SASUKE, EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO, PORRA! SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR DO MEU CAMINHO VAI SER PIOR PRA VOCÊ!

- E o que você pretende fazer só com uma das mãos? – indagou pegando sua espada Kusanagi.

Gostava de Naruto e ele era seu melhor amigo. Mas não podia permitir que ele arranjasse briga com o maior clã de Konoha. Tinha que levar Hinata de volta para sua família.

- Eu só preciso de uma mão pra acabar com você! – bradou Naruto e começou a formar o rasengan na mão livre – Já fiz uma vez antes, farei de novo!

As tosses de Hinata pioraram e seu corpo foi sacudido violentamente por elas. O rasengan de Naruto vacilou por um momento. Não podia demorar mais. Deixando o chakra da mão se evaporar, ele fez o que o amigo menos esperava.

- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!

E se transformou em dezenas de Narutos com Hinatas nos ombros. Antes que Sasuke pudesse ativar o sharingan para descobrir o verdadeiro, Naruto fugiu das vistas perigosas do amigo.

Tsunade, naquele exato momento, estava assinando uma pilha de documentos. Ao lado dela, Shizune com Tonton nos braços supervisionava o trabalho.

- Tsunade-sama, ainda falta muito, se apresse. – dizia a secretária andando de um lado para o outro da sala - Temos que mandar essas ordens ainda hoje...

- Não tente me ensinar meu trabalho Shizune! – falou chateada – Caso você tenha esquecido eu sou a...

- VOVÓ TSUNADE!!!!

Abrindo a porta violentamente, Naruto correu até em frente à mesa da Hokage, pondo Hinata no chão. A garota tinha piorado, pois não sustentava o próprio peso do corpo. Quando foi colocada no chão, simplesmente deslizara até o piso, onde ficou sentada sobre as pernas. Seu estado estava lastimável. Toda parte da frente de sua roupa estava manchada de sangue e ela respirava com dificuldade.

- O que significa isso Naruto? – perguntou olhando assombrada para o estado em que Hinata se encontrava.

- Ela não está bem, Vovó Tsunade! – falou ele apavorado.

- Isso deu pra reparar sua besta, eu estou falando o que provocou isso!

- Se eu soubesse não tinha vindo até aqui né?

Tsunade se levantou rapidamente de sua mesa e foi até onde estava a garota. Colocou a mão em sua testa como Sakura tinha feito na outra vez, e uma expressão preocupada surgiu no seu rosto.

- E então? – perguntou o garoto ansioso.

Ela pensou por um momento e sua expressão estava tensa.

- Me ajude a levá-la até aquele sofá. Preciso que ela esteja deitada para poder examiná-la melhor.

Pegando cuidadosamente a garota nos braços, Naruto a levou até o lugar designado por Tsunade. Chegando lá, a Hokage rapidamente despiu a parte de cima da roupa de Hinata, fazendo com que seus seios ficassem a mostra. Naruto enrubesceu drasticamente antes que Shizune colocasse as mãos por cima de seus olhos.

- Seja um cavalheiro e vá esperar lá fora. – pediu ela.

Ele saiu relutantemente da sala, mas ficou sentado em frente à porta, no chão, sem querer ir embora antes de saber o que acontecia lá dentro. E depois que Hinata se recuperasse, iria perturbá-la até que ela contasse exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Não podia ignorar toda situação. O que ela queria lhe dizer? Por que seu pai fora junto? Por que quando ela parecia não querer falar, ele tomou a frente? Tudo aquilo estava dando voltas em sua cabeça, deixando-o confuso e irritado. Tinha certeza que, se não fosse à vontade de saber do estado da amiga, já teria ido até o clã Hyuuga para tomar satisfação com aquele senhor.

"Mas ele vai me falar tudo o que acontecendo! Ele pode ser líder e tal, mas não deve tratar Hinata daquele jeito!"

Pouco tempo se passara que estava ali quando Sasuke apareceu novamente. Parecia um pouco aborrecido com o acontecido entre os dois, mas não falou nada imediatamente. Colocou-se em frente ao amigo que estava sentado no chão e esperou.

- O que você quer passarinho? – perguntou Naruto irritado.

- Saber o que exatamente está acontecendo. – respondeu.

- Então somos dois.

Nenhuma palavra fora dita depois disso. Sasuke sentara no chão junto a ele num silencioso companheirismo. Não pediu desculpas, não encorajou, não fez nada. Exceto dar sua companhia. Mas era tudo aquilo que Naruto precisava naquele momento em que suas emoções estavam desordenadas e à flor da pele.

Meia hora já tinha transcorrido quando Tsunade saiu. No mesmo instante, uma maca chegava onde Shizune, junto com outros dois ninjas médicos colocaram Hinata, agora inconsciente e a tiravam dali. Naruto fez menção que iria acompanhar, mas foi detido pela Hokage.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – e olhando para Sasuke disse – E você, vá buscar Sakura urgentemente. Diga a ela que preciso dela sem falta para ontem.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. – e o anbu desapareceu em seguida.

Naruto acompanhou Tsunade de volta a seu escritório. Ele reparou que no lugar onde Hinata estivera deitada havia muito sangue. Mas nada perguntou. Esperou o pronunciamento da Hokage.

- Naruto – começou ela – Você sabe o que provocou essa reação na Hinata?

- Bem, eu estava comendo ramen com o Lee, o Chouji e...

- Me poupe desses pequenos detalhes – interrompeu – eu quero saber sobre o que houve com a Hinata.

Naruto suspirou tentando controlar seus nervos, mas sentiu que suas mãos ainda tremiam.

- Eu tava comendo quando ela chegou com o pai e...

- Hiashi? – interrompeu ela novamente.

- Que eu saiba ela só tem um pai – respondeu irritado com as interrupções.

-Apenas prossiga.

- Então não me interrompa mais! Como eu estava dizendo, a Hinata chegou pedindo para falar comigo. Só que parece que ela não conseguia falar. Aí o pai dela se intrometeu dizendo que se ela não falasse falava ele. – nesse momento a voz de Naruto ficou mais aguda enquanto ele falava gesticulando com as mãos - Aí ela surtou! Começou a correr que nem uma louca! Até que começou a vomitar tudo. – e levando a mão à cabeça continuou - Acho que ela deve ter ficado nervosa por algum motivo e começado a passar mal. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja... – concluiu deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo, em uma atitude derrotada.

"Mas eu sim" pensou Tsunade "Hiashi... você quer fazer com sua filha exatamente o que fizeram com você...".

Afastando esses pensamentos, ela perguntou:

- Ela vomitou sangue?

- Muito.

Tsunade bateu com a caneta na mesa. A situação estava pior do que ela esperava.

- Naruto, você já ouviu falar em gastrite nervosa?

- Não. – respondeu ele apressadamente - O que é?

- É um problema estomacal que aparece quando somos submetidos a uma pressão psicológica muito forte. Os sintomas variam de pessoa para pessoa. Normalmente é só uma dor de estomago, mais incômoda que perigosa, mas pode evoluir para casos mais graves.

- Esse é problema de Hinata?

- Quem dera que fosse. Como eu disse, a gastrite nervosa pode evoluir para coisas mais perigosas. Como a úlcera, por exemplo. A úlcera é uma ferida no estomago decorrente da gastrite nervosa. Quando está num estágio avançado, ela sangra, e o doente vomita sangue. Se ele não fizer isso, poderá morrer com o sangue coagulado dentro do corpo.

Naruto rapidamente vira-se para o sofá banhado de sangue.

- Então...

- Exatamente. Hinata está com uma úlcera. - e suspirando, cruzou as mãos na frente do rosto - Mas não é só isso. Suponho que ela tenha vomitado muito nos últimos tempos, porque seu esôfago está comprometido também. Ele está se desmanchando. Preciso fazer uma cirurgia urgentemente nela para reparar todo seu tubo digestivo.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ AQUI?! – gritou o rapaz desesperado - VAI CUIDAR DA HINATA, VAI!!!!

- Acalme-se! Por que você acha que eu mandei chamar a Sakura? Só confio nela e em Shizune para fazer essa cirurgia.

Naruto sentiu um aperto no coração. Se Tsunade mandara chamar Sakura e Shizune para operar Hinata era por que o caso era sério.

- Ela é complicada? Essa cirurgia...

- Toda cirurgia é. Mas preciso somente pressionar meu chakra para dentro do corpo dela e assim estimular as células delas a se regenerarem. Como você deve ter estudado nesses dias sobre jutsus médicos, suponho que saiba do que eu estou falando.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Que bom. Agora vá pra casa. – mandou se levantando – Já é noite e só faltam quatro dias para prova. Você com certeza não quer se estressar e...

- De forma alguma eu saio daqui! – avisou Naruto.

Tsunade olhou surpresa para ele.

- Como?

- De forma alguma eu deixo esse hospital sem antes saber que a Hinata está bem e fora de perigo!

- Sua presença aqui não será útil Naruto. – falou aborrecida – Já fez a sua parte. Vá para casa.

- Não vou!

A Hokage suspirou.

"Que menino difícil..." pensou ela.

- Tá bom, mas não fique no meu caminho. – e como se só lembrasse daquilo agora, ela pediu – Aproveite, procure os alunos de Hinata e peça pra algum deles avisar ao clã Hyuuga o que está acontecendo.

- Sim, Vovó Tsunade.

- Agora desapareça da minha vista!

Não foi difícil achar o Time três. Na verdade, nem precisou procurá-los. Pouco depois que saíra do escritório da Hokage, encontrou com eles, ou pelo menos com dois deles que vinham correndo em sua direção.

"Ótimo!" pensou satisfeito "Não precisarei demorar muito pra ir até o hospital..."

Todavia, logo que viu Naruto, Makoto partiu pra cima dele, tomado de raiva. O rapaz estranhou o comportamento do menino que começou a gritar:

- SEU FILHO DE UMA MÃE! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A HINATA-SENSEI?! – e atacou Naruto com uma voadora.

Naruto segurou facilmente o pé do garoto e o jogou em cima de Suzumi que vindo atrás do garoto, já fazia selos no intuito de também ataca-lo. Atingida pelo companheiro, a garota não conseguiu completar o ataque.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Naruto irritado.

Makoto já se levantara e olhava pra ele com um ódio muito grande para seu pequeno corpo. Ele parecia realmente acreditar que podia lutar com Naruto.

- Venha e lute contra mim, em vez de ficar surrando a sensei dos outros! – bradou o menino sacudindo os punhos para ele.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, pensou Naruto. Ele, atacar Hinata? De onde aquele moleque tinha tirado essa idéia estúpida?

- Do que você está falando, pirralho?

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu falso! – agora quem gritara fora Suzumi - Eu achei que você gostasse da Hinata-sensei, mas você tava maltratando ela hoje que eu vi!

Foi então que Naruto compreendeu. Os garotos tinham visto ele trazendo Hinata no ombro e pensavam que fora ele que a ferira.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. – falou rapidamente - Eu não fiz nada contra Hinata!

- Mentiroso! – exclamou a ruivinha – E eu achei que podia admirar você. – completou com a voz magoada.

Naruto realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Olhe é realmente um mal entendido... – tentou explicar.

Mas os dois adolescentes não esperaram que ele completasse a frase. Ambos passaram a atacá-lo usando kunais e golpes de taijutsu. Aquilo já estava irritando Naruto. Os ataques dele estavam desengonçados e sem força. Com certeza a raiva era tanto que eles não conseguiam raciocinar direito durante a luta. Ele não levava a sério, obvio já que temia machucar seriamente os dois.

Quando pensou que precisaria ser um pouco mais ríspido para poder parar os dois genins, foi poupado do trabalho pela chegada de Yumi. Quando seus colegas já iam atacar novamente, ela fez uma junção de selos e colocou as duas mãos no chão, de onde saíram dois pequenos redemoinhos de água, que apesar de não ferir os colegas fez com que eles parassem, e ficassem totalmente encharcados.

- Será que dá pra parar a palhaçada? – falou a menina seriamente impressionando Naruto afinal ela era sempre tão calada - Vocês não estão vendo que o Naruto-san ta tentando dizer alguma coisa?

- Mas, Yumi, ele atacou a nossa sensei! – revidou Suzumi.

- Acorda Suzumi, a Hinata-sensei não foi atacada! Ela apenas passou mal e o Naruto-san a trouxe pro hospital!

Um silêncio se abateu sobre os dois genins. Suzumi olhou para Makoto e depois para Yumi e abaixou os punhos. Mas o único menino do time parecia não concordar.

- Mas ela vinha amarrada que eu vi! – argumentou Makoto.

- Ela vinha amarrada por que não queria vir para o hospital. – falou Naruto aproveitando que a intervenção de Yumi parara um pouco seus colegas.

Os três o fitaram surpresos.

- Essa parte eu não sabia... – confessou Yumi.

- Por que Hinata-sensei não quis ser atendida, se ela tava passando mal? – quis saber Suzumi.

- E eu vou lá saber! – falou ele já nervoso com a falta de respostas – Eu to tentando descobrir também. Ela não me explicou...

Makoto e Suzumi baixaram as cabeças, envergonhados.

- Muito bem. – falou Yumi com as mãos na cintura assumindo a postura de líder – Agora peçam desculpas a Naruto-san!

- Desculpa Naruto-san. – falaram juntos.

- Não tem problema. No lugar de vocês eu faria o mesmo – respondeu rindo.

Eles riram junto com Naruto. Era realmente uma situação muito constrangedora.

- Oh, agora lembrei. A Vovó Tsunade tinha me pedido pra dizer a vocês que fossem lá no clã Hyuuga avisar a eles que Hinata está internada e vai ter que passa por uma cirurgia.

- É tão grave assim? – se surpreendeu Makoto.

- Sim. – quem falou foi Yumi – Eu passei no hospital quando me separei de vocês e falei com Shizune-san.

Naruto ficou mais uma vez surpreso. Enquanto Suzumi e Makoto logo o culparam por tudo, Yumi preferiu pesquisar um pouco e descobrira a verdade. Com certeza ela seria uma perfeita ninja.

- Ah, mas nós temos que ir mesmo lá ao clã? – perguntou o garoto fazendo uma careta - Eu não gosto da cara do pai da Hinata-sensei...

- Makoto! Olha o respeito!

- Procurem o Neji, então. – aconselhou Naruto - Ele será mais receptivo com vocês tenho certeza.

- Obrigada, Naruto-san! – agradeceu Yumi se curvando - Até mais!

Tão logo ficou sozinho, Naruto pegou a direção do hospital. Precisava de noticias de Hinata para se sentir mais calmo. A interferência do Time três só servira para deixá-lo mais irritadiço e agoniado.

"Será que Sakura já chegou lá? Será que a Vovó Tsunade já começou a cirurgia? Tomara que tudo ocorra bem..." pensou enquanto se encaminhava para lá.

Quando chegou ao Hospital de Konoha, Sasuke já estava lá e o esperava na entrada. Tinha os braços cruzados e o olhou irritado.

- Você demorou. Pensei que estivesse preocupado com a saúde de Hinata.

- E estou. – respondeu Naruto fechando a cara - Apenas tive um pequeno contratempo no meio do caminho.

- Que espécie de contratempo?

- O Time três. Eles me atacaram pensando que eu tinha feito aquilo com Hinata.

Sasuke riu irônico.

- Você se atrasou porque três genins te atacaram?!- debochou - Seu estudo parece que pode até ter ajudado seu cérebro, mas parece que danificou outras partes de seu corpo.

- Vai perturbar outro Sasuke. Agora não estou para brincadeiras. – falou sério.

Sasuke se calou diante da expressão de Naruto. Ele realmente estava sério e parecia estar sofrendo muito. Com um aceno, chamou Naruto para entrar no hospital e se dirigiu para a recepcionista.

- Em qual sala de cirurgia está Hyuuga Hinata? – perguntou.

- Sala três - revelou ela – Me acompanhem.

* * *

O Time três se entreolhou diante da casa principal dos Hyuuga. Como era o Time de Hinata, não tinha empecilhos para irem lá sempre que precisavam. Mas naquela hora era diferente. Ela não estaria lá para recebê-los. E a moça de cabelos longos que falava com eles parecia analisá-los profundamente.

- Então... - falou Umi - Vocês querem ver o Neji-sama...

- Isso mesmo. – falou Yumi que parecia ser a única que conseguia pronunciar alguma palavra ali.

- Vou ver se ele pode atender vocês...

- Posso sim. – disse Neji chegando naquele exato momento.

Mesmo que eles já tivesse se visto outras vezes, os meninos se encolheram imediatamente quando o viram. Ele era imponente e transmitia um poder que eles não sabiam explicar. Umi também parecer sentir isso, pois imediatamente se curvou e saiu do local.

- Se vocês estão procurando pela Hinata-sama – começou Neji – Ela não es..

- Sabemos que ela não está. – interrompeu Makoto apressado – Por que ela está no hospital.

Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram diante da revelação.

- Como? – murmurou incrédulo.

E Yumi pôs a contar tudo que havia acontecido naquele inicio de noite. Depois de terminado o monólogo, os três ficaram calados esperando qual seria a reação de Neji.

- Esperem um minuto. – falou ele entrando rapidamente na casa.

Em poucos minutos Neji retornou trazendo uma pequena maleta lilás.

- Quem está realizando a cirurgia da Hinata-sama é a Hokage certo? – perguntou.

- Sim. – responderam os três em uníssono.

- Então irei com vocês até lá para ficar com a Hinata-sama.

Quando eles estavam se preparando para deixar os domínios do clã, um vulto surgiu na frente deles caminhando lentamente.

- Para onde você vai, Neji?

Era Hiashi.

- Vou para o hospital de Konoha – esclareceu ele – Para cuidar de Hinata-sama.

Hiashi apertou os olhos, contrariado.

- Não. Você não vai. – foram as palavras dele.

Se em algum momento o coração de Neji disparou ou ele se sentiu irritado ou incomodado com a ordem, não deu mostras disso. A única coisa que denunciou seu estado de espírito foi a repila seguinte:

- Hinata-sama está doente e passando por uma cirurgia nesse momento, Hiashi-sama. Ela precisa de alguém que cuide dela.

- Ninguém no clã tem tempo para ser babá da minha filha. – falou ele irritado – Amanhã quando eu tiver tempo, se eu tiver tempo – salientou – Irei eu mesmo lá. – e olhando bem para Neji acrescentou – E isso é uma ordem.

O rapaz crispou levemente as mãos, mas nada disse. Viu Hiashi se afastar lentamente e depois entregou a maleta para Yumi. Certificou-se que estavam sozinhos e falou para eles:

- Transmitam o que vocês ouviram a Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é o único que pode fazer algo pela sensei de vocês.

* * *

Uma enfermeira acomodou Naruto e Sasuke na sala de espera enquanto aguardavam o resultado da cirurgia. Na verdade não esperavam noticias tão cedo já que aparentemente a mesma não havia se iniciado.

- Faz tempo que a Sakura chegou? – perguntou Naruto ao Sasuke.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Faz pouco tempo. Eu quase não a achava. Ela tinha ido atender uma chamada de alguém de um vilarejo vizinho. Acho que não faz nem cinco minutos que entrou aí na cirurgia.

Um momento de silêncio.

- Será que vai demorar? – perguntou o genin.

- Provavelmente. – respondeu o outro - Ouvi Tsunade-sama comentar que seria uma cirurgia delicada.

- Droga.

Naruto olhou para o relógio. Já passava das oito da noite.

- Será uma longa noite...

E ela mal havia começado. Tinha se passado uma hora que Hinata entrara na sala de cirurgia quando o time três apareceu onde Sasuke e Naruto esperavam noticias. Para a surpresa de Naruto, Neji não os acompanhava. Yumi trazia uma pequena maleta lilás, e todos pareciam muito tristes e chateados.

- Então, avisaram o Neji? – perguntou ele - Onde ele está? Por que não veio com vocês?

- Ele não virá. – falou Yumi sombriamente - Nem ninguém do clã.

- Como assim? – perguntou Naruto.

- Quando a gente chegou fomos falar com o Neji-san, assim como você disse Naruto-san. – começou Yumi – Ele nos atendeu super bem e até fez uma maleta com as coisinhas da sensei. Ele ia nos acompanhar até que...

- Apareceu aquele velho chato! – exclamou Makoto.

- Velho chato? – quis saber Sasuke.

- O pai da Hinata – esclareceu Naruto – Mas continue Makoto. O que o velho chato fez?

- Ele disse que ninguém do clã tinha tempo de servir de babá para a sensei. – continuou Suzumi – E que quando tivesse um tempo, SE tivesse – ela frizou – viria ver a sensei.

- Começo a odiar esse velho... – disse Naruto.

- Você começa? Eu odeio faz tempo! – disse Makoto.

- Não falem assim. – pediu Yumi – Hinata-sensei não iria gostar de ouvir vocês falarem assim do pai dela. Mesmo que seja verdade...

- Exatamente. Bem ou mal é o pai dela. – falou Sasuke – Se ela tem paciência de agüentar vocês dois – apontou para Naruto e Makoto – agüenta qualquer coisa.

- Ora seu!!!! – exclamou os dois.

- Mas o Neji-san mandou um recado. – avisou Suzumi.

- Que recado? – perguntaram Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

- Não foi exatamente um recado. Ele disse que a gente contasse tudo ao Naruto-san e ele era o único que podia fazer algo pela sensei.

Naruto se sentiu confiante. Neji confiara a segurança de Hinata a ele. Então não podia em momento nenhum desmerecê-la.

O tempo continuou a passar, mas não havia nenhuma notícia, boa ou má. Naruto já estava entrando em parafuso. Não agüentava mais aquele suspense e tensão no ar. Quando o relógio bateu meia noite, Sasuke, percebendo o cansaço e a tensão na sala, se ofereceu para levar as crianças para casa.

- Eu num quero ir - protestou Makoto sonolento – Eu quero ver Hinata-sensei...

- Você a verá amanhã. – disse ele pegando o garoto pelo braço e o ajudando a se levantar - Agora vamos.

Os três o acompanharam, aparentando um grande cansaço e sonolência.

- Não precisa voltar Sasuke. – disse Naruto antes que o amigo se retirasse - Eu sei que você tem suas obrigações...

- Mas e você?

- Ficarei bem, não se preocupe.

Tsunade apareceu por volta das duas da manhã. Parecia cansada, mas satisfeita. Logo atrás dela, Sakura empurrava a maca onde Hinata dormia profundamente, enquanto Shizune limpava a sala de cirurgia.

- Como ela está? – perguntou ansioso.

- Fora de perigo – disse sorrindo a Hokage – Mas precisará ficar uns dias aqui, descansando. Por hora, deve dormir até amanha de manhã. Mas possa ser que os anestésicos passem logo e ela acorde antes. Vou ter que deixar alguém aqui olhando ela. Alguém da família mesmo, não estamos com enfermeiras de plantão hoje.

- Não virá ninguém. – disse Naruto chateado segurando a maleta dela nas mãos.

Ainda não engolira a posição de Hiashi com relação à filha.

- Como assim não virá? – se surpreendeu Sakura – Onde está a família Hyuuga?

Ele explicou o episódio com Hyuuga Hiashi. Apesar da indignação de Sakura e Shizune, Tsunade não parecia surpresa. Era como se já esperasse uma atitude assim.

- Então você terá de ficar Sakura. – e suspirando acrescentou – Eu sei que amanhã era sua folga, mas não posso contar com mais ninguém. Eu infelizmente tenho muito trabalho para terminar...

- Pode deixar que eu fico! – se ofereceu prontamente Naruto.

A Hokage o encarou.

- Você não tem essa obrigação Naruto. E ainda deve estudar para a prova.

- Eu tenho essa obrigação sim! – protestou ele - Ela me ajudou durante todo esse tempo, de livre e espontânea vontade. Que tipo de homem eu seria se não a ajudasse agora?

Tsunade olhou para ele e depois para Sakura e Shizune, que concordaram com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem então. Você pode ficar. Mas preste a atenção. Caso ela acorde durante a noite, mesmo que reclame de fome, você deve dar apenas água. Não a irrite, nem deixe que irritem ela, pois isso poderia abrir a ferida do estômago. E, principalmente, não durma! E sempre verifique a temperatura dela. É muito simples. Basta colocar a mão na cabeça dela e ver se a temperatura é igual a sua.

- Pode contar comigo Vovó Tsunade.

- Eu sei que posso. – disse ela sorrindo satisfeita.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII – Sonhos possíveis

Shizune acomodou Hinata em um quarto vago no segundo andar. Sob a luz pálida das lâmpadas, o rosto da garota adquiria uma feição fantasmagórica, vampiresca. Sua pele estava sem cor e havia profundas olheiras sob seus olhos. Naruto achava que sua aparência estava tão abatida que teve medo que ela pudesse se quebrar caso alguém a tocasse.

- Ela está tão pálida... – comentou Naruto preocupado – Isso é normal, Sakura-chan?

- Sim. – falou a médica ajeitando o tubo de soro no braço da paciente - A quantidade de sangue que ela perdeu foi muito grande.

- Tadinha, eu tenho pena dela. – comentou Shizune arrumando os lençóis sobre a menina – Deve ter sido muito doloroso enfrentar esse problema sozinha. Por que será que não procurou ajuda?

- Ela não queria preocupar ninguém. – respondeu ele – Ela sempre pensa primeiro nos outros, pra depois pensar em si mesma.

- Eu devia ter reparado! – vociferou Sakura – Naquele dia que ela desmaiou, eu deveria ter procurado os motivos da anemia, não só os do desmaio. Que espécie de ninja médica eu sou?

- Calma Sakura. Todos nós deixamos alguma coisa escapar um dia ou outro. – falou Tsunade – Não se responsabilize pelo que aconteceu com ela.

Sakura baixou a cabeça tristemente olhando para a pele pálida de Hinata.

- A vovó tem razão, Sakura. – consolou Naruto colocando a mão no ombro da amiga - Você não pode se culpar. Na verdade, não há culpados nessa história. Foi uma fatalidade, só isso.

A garota sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. A Hokage bateu as mãos levemente, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Bem, acho que está na hora de nos retirarmos. Estamos todas três muito cansadas. Naruto, qualquer coisa de diferente que acontecer aqui, aperte aquele botão – disse Tsunade apontando para um botãozinho ao lado da cama – Ele vai alertar diretamente no meu escritório e eu virei imediatamente. Pode ser uma tosse ininterrupta, mudança de temperatura ou dores na barriga.

- Pode deixar vovó Tsunade! – brincou ele fazendo uma continência.

- Contamos com você! – disse Sakura – E a Hinata também.

Elas se retiraram logo depois. A primeira providência de Naruto estando sozinho no quarto foi medir a temperatura dela. Colocando uma mão na testa dela e a outra em sua própria ele viu que estava normal. Pegou então uma cadeira e pôs ao lado da cama. Tirando um livrinho do bolso, começou a reler as linhas já quase decoradas para a prova que seria em três dias.

- Ai ai... E agora Hinata? Parece que vou ter que me virar sozinho... Afinal, você precisa descansar... Não vou mais incomodá-la com meus problemas.

Então, Naruto percebeu que dali a alguns dias não precisaria ir a biblioteca estudar com Hinata. Provavelmente seria envolvido em missões e mais missões e iria aos poucos perder o contato com ela. Afinal, não tinha lógica continuar com aquelas aulas. Seu objetivo desde o começo era passar naquela prova. Depois que isso acontecesse, cada um seguiria seu caminho. Podiam até repetir noites como aquela na casa da Sakura.

Seriam grandes amigos.

Mas alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que aquilo não era suficiente. De alguma forma incorporara Hinata em seu cotidiano, se surpreendendo ao constatar que durante vários anos ela não passara de uma sombra em sua vida. Alguém com um comportamento peculiar, delicada, mas sem nenhum atrativo especial.

Agora, todavia, ela se fundia em seus dias tão perfeitamente que imaginar-se sem os estudos da manhã, acordar sem saber que iria vê-la, não se maldizer com todos aqueles exercícios enormes sobre funções do chakra, era algo aterrador... Iria precisar se adaptar a toda aquela sensação de estar sozinho de novo. A menos que fosse reprovado na prova e obrigado a estudar mais...

"Que coisa é essa eu to pensando?!" Naruto se surpreendeu por estar tendo um pensamento tão egoísta "A Hinata me ajudou de tanta boa vontade e eu desejando não passar!!! Sou uma besta mesmo e daquelas que puxam carroças... Vou voltar a estudar e parar de pensar nessas coisas..."

Mas estava difícil de se concentrar. A todo instante parava de ler para olhar seu rosto, buscar algum sinal de dor ou consciência em sua face, com medo que ela estivesse sofrendo e ele não percebesse. Quando viu que estava sendo uma perda de tempo tentar estudar e que por mais que quisesse não iria conseguir se concentrar, fechou o livrinho, o guardou dentro do bolso e voltou suas atenções para Hinata que continuava adormecida profundamente.

Ficou imaginado o que teria provocado toda aquela situação. Tsunade explicara que fora uma gastrite nervosa que tinha evoluído. Mas quais teriam sido os motivos de tanto estresse? Não podia sequer imaginar o que faria alguém doce como Hinata sofrer tanto, afinal ela parecia tão ingênua, tão intocável... E tão vulnerável também, ele concluiu. Parecia uma borboleta que tinha tido suas asas arrancadas. Precisava de alguém para protegê-la, para ampará-la... Deveria ser a obrigação de sua família, afinal não era herdeira do clã? Onde estava os tão nobres Hyuuga que nem ao menos fizeram esforços para saber o estado de saúde de Hinata?

- Quando eu for Hokage – sussurrou para a amiga adormecida – Vou ter uma conversinha séria com seu pai sobre essas tradições... Acho que no mundo atual, elas são um tanto primitiva, não acha?

Naruto adoraria que ela pudesse responder. Queria ouvir sua voz de novo e ter a certeza que estava tudo bem. Mas conforme o tempo passava e a madrugada chegava ao fim, Hinata continuava adormecida. Naruto, contudo, permaneceu sem dormir, alerta e foi assim que percebeu que, aos poucos, a cor voltada ao rosto dela. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou com as pontas dos dedos a face que adquiria uma bonita coloração rosada.

Lentamente começou a percorrer os dedos por sua testa e desceu para as maçãs do rosto. Ela tinha a pele tão sedosa e macia que era difícil de acreditar que ali repousava uma ninja. Seus dedos continuaram o percurso, até parar nos lábios. Como os demais locais do rosto, eles também readquiriram sua cor habitual, dando uma tonalidade mais saudável a Hinata. Eles também eram macios e fez com que Naruto automaticamente lembrasse das palavras de Lee:

- Hinata gosta de outra pessoa.

Quem seria essa pessoa? Por que eles não estavam juntos? Será que ele, quem quer que fosse não sentia o mesmo por ela?

"Então ele deve ser um grande idiota", pensou.

Afinal, qual homem poderia resistir àqueles lábios tão pequenos? A doçura da Hinata? Seu jeito tão frágil?

"Droga, por que estou pensando isso de novo? Eu não posso me referir a Hinata assim! Eu gosto de uma pessoa, então não posso pensar com tanta freqüência em o outra! Mas..." ele parou um pouco se detendo com os dedos sobre os lábios dela "Ela é tão bonita...".

E começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela.

Hinata começou a recuperar a consciência ainda de olhos fechados e sentindo-se estranha. Sua cabeça estava pesada e sentia um gosto amargo na boca. Quando abriu os olhos devagar, viu o rosto de Naruto bem próximo do seu. Seu coração se acelerou rapidamente e ela arregalou os olhos. Tinha que ser um sonho.

Mas não era. Naruto estava quase colado nela.

Assustada, ela gritou empurrando ele para longe:

- Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Naruto se desequilibrou e caiu da cadeira, virando-a para trás e batendo com a cabeça no chão. O súbito grito de Hinata o deixou totalmente sem jeito, e envergonhado.

"O que eu estava fazendo? Que tipo de amigo eu sou? Como vou me explicar?!" pensou desesperado.

Hinata estranhou o quarto em que se encontrava. Tentou se levantar, mas uma dor no estômago a impediu. Levando a mão à barriga, ela viu um fino tubo que entrava pelo seu braço até perfurar sua pele através de uma agulha. Foi então que percebeu que estava no hospital de Konoha e que o tubo era fio do soro que gotejava lentamente no frasco. Naruto se levantava desajeitadamente, passando a mão na cabeça, no lugar dolorido que tinha batido no chão.

Olhando totalmente enrubescido para ela, ele falou timidamente:

- Olá!

"Olá? Que tipo de imbecil diria isso para alguém que acabou de acordar de uma cirurgia e que fora incumbido de cuidar dela, mas que quase a beijara?" pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

Ela olhava para ele com as bochechas totalmente rosadas.

- Naruto-kun, o-o q-q-que v-você e-estava f-f-fazendo ?

- Ah... Foi que... Que... Sabe... A vovó Tsunade me pediu pra ficar com você para poder verificar sua temperatura, sabe já que não tinha enfermeiras e... – ele falava rapidamente sem respirar – e eu tava verificando sua temperatura só isso...

- E por que eu estou no hospital? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Você não lembra que tava passando mal?

A verdade é que a mente dela estava muito confusa devido à anestesia. Lembrava vagamente de ter se sentido mal... Mas qual fora os motivos mesmo? Ela sabia que era algo muito doloroso, mas o entorpecimento de sua mente não permitia que ela tivesse acesso àquelas informações.

- Bem... Não tente se esforçar. Desculpe se a assustei, não foi minha intenção... Mas como você está se sentindo? Dor no estômago? Tontura? Fome?

- S-Sim, fome sim.

- Ah, mas a vovó disse que você não podia comer, mas que podia tomar água. Você quer água?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Tem uma jarra com água aqui, vou lhe dar um pouco.

E virou as costas para ela enquanto procurava um copo. Hinata começou a se perguntar por que Naruto estava ali e não alguém do clã, como Neji ou sua irmã. Será que não sabia que ela estava internada? Ou que simplesmente não se importavam?

Foi então que finalmente lembrou os motivos de ter passado mal. Seu pai iria obrigá-la a deixar de dar aulas para Naruto e também não queria que ela o visse mais. Então por que Hiashi permitia que ele estivesse ali, cuidando dela? Teria ele falado alguma coisa com Naruto?

- Naruto-kun – começou ela quando ele a ajudava a se sentar para beber a água – Por que não tem ninguém do clã aqui comigo?

- Bem... – começou ele sem saber o que dizer. Será que deveria contar? – Eu mandei avisar que ficaria aqui com você e eles não se importaram.

Hinata sabia que ele estava mentindo para poupá-la de algo. Seu pai jamais permitiria que ele ficasse ali com ela.

- Ele não deixou ninguém vir, não foi mesmo? Meu pai... Não permitiu que ninguém viesse...

Naruto olhou assustado para ela. Como ela poderia saber? Mas já que pensava assim, melhor não continuar enganando-a.

- Sim, ele não deixou. Então eu me ofereci. Espero que você não fique chateada comigo por isso.

- Por que eu ficaria chateada, Naruto-kun? Por você está cuidando de mim? – ela sorriu timidamente – eu fico feliz que tenha alguém que se preocupe comigo...

- Não fale assim Hinata, como se você fosse sozinha no mundo – ele lhe ofereceu o copo d'agua – Você tem uma família que se preocupa com você... Seu pai deve apenas estar ocupado e...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, ele não está preocupado. Nunca esteve. Talvez fosse melhor se eu morresse assim Hanabi assumiria a liderança do clã. Ela é infinitamente melhor que eu.

- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! – protestou Naruto – Isso não é verdade! Você é muito capaz! Veja só, você conseguiu me ensinar! Quem mais fez isso? Eu burro de jeito que sou e você fez com que eu aprendesse!

- Você nunca foi burro Naruto-kun. Só um pouco desligado...

- Hehe... Assim eu fico encabulado – falou coçando a cabeça – E tenho certeza que você será a melhor líder de clã que essa vila já teve! E quando eu for Hokage e você a líder, a gente dá uma revirada bem grande nessas tradições chatas, que tal?

Para a grande surpresa e desespero de Naruto, ela começou a chorar quando ouviu isso.

- Qual o problema? Ta sentindo dor?

- Nunca ninguém me disse que eu pudesse ser boa para o clã. Apenas afirmavam que eu iria destruí-lo. – falou entre soluços.

- Então eles são uns bandos de retardados piores que eu. – ele falou irritado. – E vão engulir a língua grande deles quando você começar a fazer seu trabalho.

Ela olhou para ele e o deixou totalmente sem ação. Seus olhos brilhavam, não por causa das lágrimas, mas por algo a mais que ele não soube distinguir. Apenas o fez se sentir muito melhor do estivera por todos aqueles dias.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Por estar ao meu lado.

- Jamais deixaria você sozinha. Eu vivi toda minha vida sem ter a alguém que pudesse se preocupar comigo, sem ter quem me elogiasse, sendo maltratado por todos. Eu não deixarei ninguém mais ficar sozinho.

- Nossas infâncias foram bem parecidas... – ela murmurou.

Naruto a olhou, surpreso.

- Não estou entendendo Hinata. Você tem sua família e eu cresci sozinho...

- Eu posso até ter tido uma família, mas sempre me senti muito sozinha, sem ter quem pudesse se preocupar comigo, sem ter quem me elogiasse, sendo maltratada por todos... Apesar de ser da Souke e ser a herdeira, eu cresci igual a você...

Não havia motivos para duvidar da veracidade das palavras de Hinata. Ele podia ver toda a dor que seus olhos transmitiam quando falava disso. E quando as lágrimas ameaçavam cair novamente, Naruto fez a última coisa que Hinata esperava que ele fizesse. Ele a abraçou. Um abraço tenro, sem maldade ou malícia, que a fez se sentir segura e protegida. Aninhou a cabeça em seu peito, e deixou que as lágrimas molhassem a camisa dele. Naruto não se importou. Tudo que queria era que o pranto dela parasse e que aquele sorriso bonito voltasse aos seus lábios.

Continuaram abraçados por um tempo até que ela se sentindo melhor olhou para ele e soube que havia chegado à hora de cumprir a ordem se seu pai. Apesar de amá-lo, ainda tinha as obrigações como herdeira.

- Naruto-kun... Sobre suas aulas...

- Ah, eu queria mesmo falar disso! – apressou-se ele em falar - Você não precisa se preocupar comigo! Como só faltam três dias eu quero que você descanse e pode deixar que eu vou estudar sozinho exatamente da forma que você ensinou. Vou apenas revisar os pontos que tenho mais dificuldade. Só peço uma coisinha. – ele corou nessa hora – Quando eu tiver dúvida, posso vir aqui te visitar?

Ela sorriu aliviada. Não precisava magoá-lo. E uma visita em um hospital não poderia ser chamada de "aula", então seu pai não teria do quer reclamar por hora.

- Pode me visitar a hora que você quiser Naruto-kun.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Agora eu quero que você durma mais um pouco – pediu ele – Já está quase amanhecendo e se a Sakura-chan ou a vovó Tsunade souber que você ficou tanto tempo acordada, vão tirar meus órgãos e vender no mercado negro!

* * *

Shizune estava quase adormecida no balcão do hospital Dormira pouco mais de quatro horas e já estava de pé novamente. Precisava assumir o lugar de Naruto em poucos minutos, e a lembrança não era muito agradável. Não que ela se recusasse a cuidar da menina, longe disso. Mas tudo que queria era estar na cama. E de preferência com Kakashi de seu lado.

Como se tivesse lendo a mente dela o jounin em questão apareceu tão de repente atrás dela que a fez sentar-se ereta de um pulo, com o coração acelerado.

- Calma... – pediu Kakashi sorrindo por trás da máscara. – Apenas vim ver como você está... E lhe trouxe algo pra comer! – E mostrou um copo grande descartável, com café fumegante e uma sacolinha parda que ela tinha certeza se tratar de alguns salgados e pãezinhos.

- Você salvou minha vida... – falou ela aceitando o pacote.

Enquanto Shizune abria o pacote animadamente e sorrindo, esfregou um pouco os olhos. Eles estavam levemente vermelhos, reparou Kakashi.

- O que aconteceu? Você tem um problema não?– perguntou ele antes que ela houvesse dito qualquer coisa.

- Como sempre você acerta na mosca. – confirmou ela tomando um pouco de café.

Lentamente ela relatou os acontecidos da noite passada e como naquele momento Naruto provavelmente ainda estava com Hinata.

- São quase seis da manhã. – disse Kakashi olhando no relógio – Então você assume daqui a pouco não é?

- Isso mesmo. E a coitada da Sakura mais uma vez teve sua folga adiada. Já é a terceira vez...

- Não me espanto que a Hinata tenha parado no hospital... Todos nós sabemos que em breve ela assumirá o clã e que por isso o pai dela deve estar exigindo muito esforço de sua parte.

- E além do mais – acrescentou Shizune – Ela tem se dedicado ao Naruto e ao time...

Ele esperou, em silêncio, que ela terminasse o lanche e depois a acompanhou até a porta do quarto onde estava Hinata.

- O Naruto está se tornando um homem, mas a ingenuidade dele ainda é de menino... Ele não sabe o peso que a Hinata carrega nas costas...

- Mas não existe nenhuma pessoa no mundo que possa ajudá-la mais que ele... – revelou Shizune sorrindo.

- Isso é verdade... - e estreitando o olho ele falou em um tom mais suave – Mas estou com saudades quero jantar hoje na sua casa...

- Ás oito... - Falou ela sorrindo antes de entrar na sala.

* * *

Era como se fosse ele quem tivesse passado por uma cirurgia. Naruto levou a mão ao estômago dolorosamente enquanto bebia um copo de leite na esperança de acalmá-lo. Quando Shizune o chamara eram quase seis da manhã, e ele ainda estava acordado.

- Vá pra casa e durma... – disse ela carinhosamente retirando ele do quarto de Hinata.

Relutantemente ele fora embora, mas não sem lançar um ultimo olhar para a cama. A aparência de Hinata era com certeza bem melhor que a que ela apresentara na noite anterior e isso lhe dera coragem de se retirar do quarto.

Ao chegar ao seu apartamento, ele se atirara na cama sem nem ao menos retirar a roupa e dormira por três horas. Depois, não conseguira dormir nenhum minuto a mais. Tomara um banho rápido e agora bebia leite para poder ir ao hospital.

Sabia que não conseguiria estudar sem ver com seus próprios olhos que Hinata estava bem.

E pegando a mochila, prometeu a si mesmo que não demoraria muito, para permitir que ela descansasse.

"Deixo pra comer depois de sair de lá..." pensou ele passando direto pela barraca de ramen. Mesmo que quisesse, não podia comer. A cena de Hinata cuspindo sangue ainda não saíra de sua cabeça e ele estava mais decidido que nunca em saber o porquê daquela reação. Estava bem distraído em seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

- Naruto? Você está bem?

Era Shikamaru. O rapaz parecia ter acabado de sair de casa, pois assim como Naruto, exibia traços de sono no rosto. Todavia, Shikamaru pode perceber bem mais que cansaço no rosto do amigo. Percebia preocupação e sofrimento.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou o jounin.

Naruto suspirou tristemente.

- Hinata. – falou simplesmente.

A cena de Hinata com seu pai não saíra de sua cabeça também, mas nem mesmo ele podia supor que a situação fosse tão grave como Naruto agora lhe revelava.

- E então – concluía o genin – Ela não pode me dizer o que tinha provocado tudo isso... Nem o que queria falar comigo...

Shikamaru olhou com canto do olho para Naruto. Ali estava um dos amigos que ele mais prezava e a quem queria muito bem. Sabia que, se um dia estivesse em uma luta e não pudesse se defender, Naruto seria o primeiro a pular em sua frente e protegê-lo com o corpo se assim fosse necessário. Mas ele tinha um defeito que o deixava vulnerável. Naruto não tinha malícia nem perversidade. Nem mesmo ironia podia se distinguir no meio de suas palavras. Aquilo não significava burrice. Se Shikamaru fosse definir, seria falta de noção.

Exatamente. Naruto não tinha muita noção do mundo por que estava sempre ocupado em tentar construir o mundo à sua maneira.

Então, ele nem desconfiava que o problema de Hinata pudesse ser exatamente ele.

Diferente do amigo, ele conseguia exatamente prever o que se passava dentro do clã Hyuuga, e mesmo que aquilo não lhe importasse, sabia que para Naruto era exatamente o contrário.

Todavia, contar a Naruto o que ele desconfiava poderia desencadear uma reação não muito agradável e nem um pouco discreta que poderia agravar a situação de Hinata. Então, quando o amigo continuava a falar em como iria descobrir tudo, Shikamaru simplesmente falou coçando o ouvido com o dedo mindinho:

- Eu acho que você não deve se envolver agora nisso, Naruto.

O rapaz olhou surpreso para o amigo.

- E por que não? – perguntou.

- Hinata está doente e no hospital. Questioná-la nessa hora pode fazer com que ela fique mais doente ainda...

- Bem, isso é verdade... – concordou Naruto.

- Além do mais – continuou Shikamaru – Tenho certeza que na hora certa, Hinata irá compartilhar com você que a aflige...

- Você acha? – ele não aprecia muito confiante

- Tenho quase certeza. – afirmou o outro.

Olhando para o chão e chutando uma pedrinha, Naruto questionou:

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-la agora?

A mente mais brilhante de Konoha não precisou de muito tempo para responder o questionamento de Naruto. Apontando para uma pequena, mas elegante loja, falou sorrindo:

- As mulheres adoram flores... Isso é unânime... Não sei o que elas vêm nessas coisas sem graça, mas pelo menos é um presente que se pode dar sem medo... – e suspirando acrescentou - É uma das poucas coisas que as tornam menos problemáticas...

Com um sorriso no rosto, Naruto começou a se dirigir rapidamente à loja, sem nenhum traço de cansaço em seu rosto.

- Obrigado Shikamaru!!! Fico te devendo essa!!!

E deixou o amigo para trás, que sorria satisfeito por ter feito uma boa ação naquele dia.

Agora era só esperar que Naruto descobrisse por si próprio que a melhor coisa para Hinata naquele momento era a presença dele.

E um buquê de flores ajudaria bastante.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi chegou ao hospital um pouco depois do meio-dia. Passara a manhã treinando Hanabi e só agora decidira procurar saber o estado de sua filha mais velha. Não que tivesse esquecido, pois Neji fizera questão de passar toda a manhã lhe dando várias indiretas quanto ao fato de Hinata está ali sozinha. Deixou o rapaz resmungar um pouco mais pela casa para só então ir ver como estava à menina.

Quando chegou à recepção, a enfermeira o olhou com reverência e cumprimentou solenemente:

- Bom dia, Hyuuga-sama.

- Qual o quarto onde está a minha filha? – perguntou friamente sem retribui o cumprimento.

- Bem – a garota ficara totalmente sem jeito – Siga-me, por favor.

Ela o levou até o segundo andar onde ficava o quarto de Hinata.

- Aqui, Hyuuga-sama. Mas eu creio que a Hokage-sama esteja examinado-a.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e entrou em seguida. Realmente Tsunade se encontrava no quarto e verificava o estado da garota. Ao lado dela, Sakura tomava o pulso de Hinata e foi a primeira a ver o pai da amiga de pé na porta.

- Parece que você tem visitas, Hinata. – avisou ela.

Hinata olhou demoradamente para o pai quando o viu. Deu graças pelo fato de Naruto já ter se retirado do quarto momento antes, onde deixou um vaso cheio de lírios para ela. Agradecer Naruto pelas flores e pela atenção e o aconselhar a estudar ao invés de se preocupar com ela, fora bem mais fácil do que ser analisada de cima a baixo pelo pai.

Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a ele. Estava envergonhada pelo estado em que se encontrava e sabia que seria duramente criticada. Temia que todos soubessem que a grande causa de seu mal estar fosse devido às pressões que seu pai lhe impunha. Não queria que o pai fosse criticado. Tinha consciência que ele apenas tentava ajudá-la, mesmo que sua forma fosse um pouco distorcida.

Mas tinha que admitir que aquela situação estava destruindo-a aos poucos.

Tsunade também parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa. E foi ela quem iniciou a conversa. Colocou as mãos na cintura e se voltou para o homem que adentrara o quarto.

- Ora, ora, Hiashi-kun. – falou em tom de deboche - Que satisfação em vê-lo. Parece que finalmente você lembrou que tinha uma filha doente.

Ninguém nunca falara assim tão informalmente com Hiashi na frente de Hinata, nem tão pouco o criticavam e aquilo a surpreendeu. Mas para Tsunade ali não estava o líder do clã Hyuuga, mas um garotinho que ela vira crescer e que precisava urgentemente de um puxão de orelha. Hinata percebeu que, por um momento seu pai pareceu extremamente envergonhado. Mas foi só por um momento. Logo recuperou a sua habitual compostura.

- Eu gostaria de falar a sós com minha filha, Tsunade-sama. – pediu ele formalmente.

- Claro. – Tsunade sorriu displicentemente – Mas lembre Hiashi-kun, sua filha ainda está sob observação. Ela não pode ter nenhum tipo de aborrecimento ou irritação. Quando terminar, eu volto. – disse falando com Hinata agora – Até.

E saiu acompanhada por Sakura que antes de sair acenou para Hinata, que retribuiu o aceno.

Agora estavam somente ela e seu pai. Um silêncio mórbido se instalou entre os dois. Hinata sentiu seu estômago se contrair dolorosamente e desejou ardentemente que nem Sakura nem Tsunade tivessem saído.

Hiashi continuou encarando a filha e não se sentou. Limitou-se a fita-la, de pé perto da cama.

- N-Não vai sentar pai? – perguntou ela sabendo que se sentiria melhor se pudesse conversar de igual para igual.

- Não é necessário. – cortou ele, mas depois acrescentou um pouco mais sereno - Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor... – respondeu ela baixando levemente a cabeça.

- Isso é bom. Cuide de sua saúde, afinal sua posse está bem perto.

- S-Sim.

O silêncio mais uma vez se abateu sobre eles. Como era difícil se entenderem, mesmo sendo pai e filha. E como era difícil deixar que ele visse um pouco de sua alma e pudesse perceber que a fazia sofrer!

Se em algum momento Hiashi percebeu a dor que rondava os olhos de Hinata, não deu a entender, muito pelo contrario. Perguntou friamente:

- Você já fez o que eu lhe mandei fazer? Já falou com Uzumaki Naruto?

A pontada foi no coração de Hinata e não em seu estômago.

- Não foi necessário. - falou apressadamente - Ele mesmo disse que podia estudar sozinho já que eu estou internada...

Para ela não havia necessidade de dizer que Naruto viria tirar dúvidas durante suas visitas. Seu pai não precisava saber disso.

- Ótimo. – comentou Hiashi aparentemente satisfeito - Parece-me que este rapaz tem algum bom-senso. Então será capaz de entender que deve se afastar de você, certo?

Hinata desviou os olhos do pai e enrubesceu. Hiashi logo percebeu o que ela quisera dizer com aquela ação.

- Você não falou isso, não é? Previsível. Já que você não parece capaz disso, eu mesmo falarei para ele.

- Por que pai? – ela perguntou em tom de súplica – Por que eu tenho que me afastar do Naruto? O que isso vai mudar no fato que eu herdarei o clã? Ele nem gosta de mim mesmo...

Havia uma profunda dor nessas palavras. Uma dor tão profunda que nem o frio homem à sua frente conseguiu ignorar. E baixando o tom de voz, ele indagou:

- Você gosta tanto assim desse rapaz?

Sem escolha, ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas um motivo para afastá-la dele. – murmurou sóbrio - Seu compromisso é para com o clã e não com sentimentos inúteis como o amor...

Com as mãos sobre o peito, como se acalentasse o coração, Hinata olhou profundamente para o pai.

- Pai... O senhor nunca amou?

O silêncio reinou durante mais alguns instantes no quarto. Hinata não sabia por que, mas aquelas palavras pareciam ter afetado seu pai. Ele fechou os olhos como se lembrasse de algo e suspirou. Quando olhou novamente para ela, seus olhos estavam menos frios e exibiam uma profunda dor.

- Sim eu já amei. E por isso eu quero que você desista desse amor, Hinata. Principalmente pelo fato de não ser correspondida.

Hinata olhou para suas mãos. Não sabia como contestar o que seu pai dizia. Baixou a cabeça e pôs-se a chorar silenciosamente. Seu amor estava prestes a morrer sem ao menos ter nascido. Seus sentimentos seriam enterrados vivos debaixo de uma montanha de suas obrigações.

Hiashi observou o sofrimento de sua filha, maldizendo a existência de Naruto.

- Muito bem – falou ele – Irei te dar uma chance de viver sua ilusão Hinata. De hoje até o dia de sua posse, você estará livre para fazer o que quiser. Nem eu, nem ninguém do clã iremos impedir nada. Serão onze dias nos quais você poderá realizar todos seus desejos, sejam eles qual forem. – e dando uma pausa viu os olhos de Hinata se iluminarem - Porém, ao final desses dias, você irá acordar desse sonho feliz, voltará para a realidade cortando todos seus laços que a ligam a esse rapaz e se dedicará somente ao clã. Essa é a única opção que te ofereço.

"Onze dias" ela pensou tristemente "Onze dias para ser feliz".

- Então, o que me diz? – indagou ele - É claro que se você quiser poderá apenas deixar tudo pra lá e fazer o que mandei inicialmente.

Não havia o que pensar. Seu coração clamava por aquilo. Ela precisava daquilo. Precisava estar de Naruto um pouco mais... Só um pouco mais...

- Eu aceito sua proposta. – falou convictamente - Viverei intensamente a oportunidade que acaba de me dar, pai. E depois, obedientemente, assumirei a liderança do clã. – e pensando nas palavras que Naruto lhe dissera noite passada acrescentou – Dedicarei a vida a ele e serei a melhor líder de clã que a vila de Konoha já viu.

Hiashi sorriu.

- Assim espero.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!! Aqui quem fala é a Joy, escritoa da fic acima!!! Tão gostando? Sim? Não? Mande reviews!!! Desde já agradeço a todos os que me mandaram, lembrando que como sou uma professora, meu tempo é bem curto e eu não tenho tempo de responder todos individualmente... Mas mandem mesmo assim, ok? Bjs a todos!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII – Após a tempestade

Quando o despertador alertou às cinco da manhã, Naruto já estava acordado. Apesar de todos os avisos que recebera de dormir bem no dia anterior, esse feito se tornara impossível para ele. Passara a noite toda dormindo e acordando com medo que dormisse demais se não chegasse a tempo de fazer a prova. Agora sua mente estava alerta e um pouco confusa.

"Droga!" pensou "Como farei uma boa prova assim?".

Mas já não podia fazer mais nada. A hora marcada para o exame era sete em ponto. Iria se dirigir ao escritório da Hokage, onde o encaminhariam ao local da prova. Não sabia quantas questões seriam nem o tempo de duração, mas tinha uma certeza: não seria fácil.

Levantou-se da cama lentamente e foi ao banheiro. Um banho sempre ajudava naquelas horas para esfriar a cabeça. Depois, tomou seu tradicional café da manhã composto por ramen e leite, pegou sua mochila, e saiu de casa.

A vila ainda estava acordando. Poucas pessoas eram vistas nas ruas, apenas crianças que iam para academia e senhoras varrendo a calçada. Cenas tranqüilas que não combinavam com o seu estado interior. Ele estava nervoso, muito nervoso.

"Acho que vou fazer uma visita rápida a Hinata antes da prova... Assim eu me acalmo mais..." pensou tomando o rumo do hospital de Konoha.

- Ei, eu acho que seu caminho não é por aí!

Naruto olhou surpreso para trás em busca de quem falara, e ficou contente de ver Sakura e Sasuke vindo em sua direção, sorrindo.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou ele.

- Pra onde você ta indo Naruto? Pensei que sua prova era lá no escritório da Hokage... – perguntou Sakura.

- E é. Eu sou estou indo no hospital falar uma palavrinha com Hinata antes de ir fazer a prova...

- Ah! – exclamou Sasuke – Está muito nervoso?

- O que você acha? Esperei um mês para que esse dia chegasse e agora que chegou eu estou totalmente desesperado com medo de pegar na prova e não conseguir responder nada...

- Isso não vai acontecer. – afirmou Sakura convicta - Eu e o Sasuke vimos o quanto você se esforçou, estudando o dia todo e às vezes à noite também... Tenho certeza que você vai passar!

- Obrigado Sakura-chan... – agradeceu ele sinceramente - Estava precisando ouvir isso.

- Por isso que nós viemos lhe desejar boa sorte. – continuou a garota - Mas quando passamos na sua casa você já tinha saído.

- Pois é... Quero falar com Hinata pra ela torcer por mim.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo. Naruto não entendeu aquela reação, mas notou que Sasuke e Sakura pareciam bem satisfeitos com as palavras dele.

- Acho que ela já faz isso desde que soube dessa prova. – comentou Sakura.

- Ué, mas não custa lembrar... – falou dando de ombros - A propósito, como ela está Sakura-chan? Você a viu no hospital ontem à noite? Eu saí de lá a tarde e não pude ir novamente...

- Não, estou de folga. Vou ajudar a equipe de arrumação para o festival.

- Festival? – perguntou Naruto coçando o queixo – Que festival?

- Você não ta lembrado? O festival de verão seu bobo. Depois de amanhã no solstício, o dia mais longo do ano. É uma tradição da vila a décadas!

Foi só então que Naruto reparou que ambos traziam sacolas nas mãos cheias de enfeites.

- Você ta ajudando também Sasuke?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Toda vila ta interessada em mostrar seu melhor, já que a vila da Areia vai comparecer... – e estranhando a cara de surpresa do amigo, ele acrescentou – Você realmente não sabia do festival Naruto?

- Não. Nos últimos dias estava ocupado com a revisão para a prova, aí também tinha a Hinata doente, eu estava indo sempre lá ver como ela estava... Nem tive tempo de ir ao Ichiraku Ramen, só pra vocês terem uma idéia. Tava comendo em casa ou no hospital...

Sasuke soltou uma risadinha que deixou Naruto nervoso, mesmo que não entendesse o significado dela e Sakura olhou no seu relógio de pulso.

- Oh, se você quiser ver a Hinata antes da prova é melhor se apressar Naruto. – aconselhou a médica - Ou não chegará a tempo da prova.

- É mesmo! – lembrou assustado – Até mais pra vocês dois. A gente se ver depois da prova!

E correu apressado para o hospital.

Eram seis e quinze. Podia conversar um pouco com Hinata antes da terrível prova e aproveitar para agradecer por tudo. Desde que começaram as aulas que Naruto se martirizava com a gratidão que tinha por Hinata e como poderia retribuí-la. Tinha pensado que era quase impossível pagar tudo que ela havia feito por ele, e não conseguia achar algo a altura. Até que numa conversa no dia anterior, Hinata comentara ocasionalmente que adorava cinema. Então ele comprara duas entradas para a estréia que ia haver na cidade vizinha na tarde seguinte, dia 20.

Mas uma coisa o deixava receoso. Talvez ela não quisesse sair com ele, e poderia até pensar que tinha segundas intenções envolvidas no encontro. Então decidira dar as entradas para que ela escolhesse com quem quisesse ir. Naruto mais que nunca adoraria ir com Hinata ao cinema. Seria um modo de poder vê-la um pouco mais a vontade, mas não queria impor sua presença a quem gostava de outra pessoa.

"Quem será que é esse cara?" ele sempre acabava ficando irritado toda vez que se lembrava disso. "Com certeza deve ser algum cara bem idiota! Imagine, não gostar da Hinata! Ah, se eu soubesse... Ia ter uma conversinha com ele...".

Chegando ao hospital, Naruto deixou de lado essas suposições e prontamente tomou a direção do quarto onde estava Hinata sem se preocupar em passar pela recepção. Tinha freqüentado bastante o hospital durante esses dias, seja para tirar dúvidas, ou somente para ficar de bobeira conversando, então já nem se sentia na obrigação de avisar que iria entrar. Abrindo a porta do quarto, ele cumprimentou sorrindo:

- Bom dia Hinata!

Mas não houve resposta. O quarto estava vazio. Sem entender o que se passava, ele começou a procurar por vestígios da presença da garota. Porém, tudo estava muito limpo e arrumado, como se ninguém mais estivesse ocupando o lugar. Enquanto ele procurava uma resposta para a ausência de Hinata, às suas costas alguém entrou no quarto.

- Olá Naruto! – cumprimentou Shizune.

- Shizune-nee-san, onde está Hinata? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ah, a Hinata-chan! Ela recebeu alta hoje bem cedo. O pai dela já veio buscá-la há algum tempo.

Shizune percebeu que o semblante de Naruto ficou imediatamente mais triste.

- Algum problema Naruto-kun? Não está feliz de Hinata-chan ter saído do hospital?

- É claro que eu to Shizune-nee-san... Mas eu queria falar com ela antes de fazer a prova...

- Por que então você não vai lá ao clã Hyuuga? – sugeriu ela.

Ele consultou o relógio da parede do quarto.

- Não dá mais tempo... Tenho quer ir fazer a prova. Bem, até mais Shizune-nee-san.

E começou a se encaminhar tristemente em direção ao escritório de Tsunade. Não sabia por que, mas a falta do "boa sorte" vindo da boca de Hinata parecia o prenúncio de mau-agouro. Ele queria muito ter visto ela antes de fazer a prova. Precisava acalmar seu coração, e sabia que a única pessoa que podia fazê-lo estava distante.

"Será que ela lembra que a prova é hoje?" continuou pensando já em frente à porta da Hokage "Deve ter esquecido... Eu não a culpo, deve ter coisas mais importantes para pensar do que uma prova que não diz respeito a sua vida...".

Naruto entrou na sala. Tsunade já o aguardava de pé ao lado de Iruka. Ambos sorriam para ele.

- Então, está pronto? – perguntou Iruka dando um sorriso encorajador.

- Quase. – falou tristemente ainda lembrando da ausência de Hinata.

- Bem, então fique pronto antes de chegar de chegarmos à sala do exame. – alertou Tsunade – Lembre que não haverá segunda chance.

- Certo, certo.

Eles caminharam poucos minutos antes de chegarem à sala onde seria realizada a prova. Para a surpresa do rapaz, era a mesma sala onde havia sido realizada a primeira etapa do exame chunin que ele havia prestado seis anos atrás. Ficou ainda mais impressionado ao ver ali a examinadora Anko, juntamente com Shikamaru.

- Você deve deixar todo e qualquer material aqui antes que lhe entreguemos a prova. – disse Anko assim que ele se aproximou – Ela será composta de trinta questões e você irá dispor de cinco horas para terminar-la. Não será permitida consulta e caso você dê uma de engraçadinho achando que pode me ludribiar, eu tomo sua prova e corto fora suas mãos se suspeitar que você está colando. – ela deu um sorriso perverso – Alguma dúvida?

- Errr... Posso me sentar agora? – perguntou sentindo que ela dizia a verdade.

- Leve só as canetas e lápis. – respondeu Anko com o mesmo sorriso.

Naruto tirou da mochila oito canetas, seis lápis, duas borrachas e um apontador.

- Pra quê tudo isso? – se surpreendeu Iruka.

- Por precaução.

- Dê logo essa prova a ele, Anko-san – falou Shikamaru – Que saco.

Ela entregou a prova a ele e apontou para um lugar no meio da sala.

- Pode sentar lá. E boa sorte, gostoso! – e dizendo isso aplicou uma sonora tapa nas nádegas de Naruto deixando todos surpresos.

- Anko! – exclamou Tsunade – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ah, Tsunade-sama! Ele é tão bonitinho! Quem me dera tivesse dez anos a menos. – e piscou mandando um beijinho para Naruto.

Totalmente encabulado com o "elogio" e com as nádegas ainda doendo da tapa, Naruto se sentou com as pernas tremendo e as mãos suando.

"Vamos seu covarde" ordenou para si mesmo "Você estudou, você pode".

E começou a ler a primeira questão.

Tsunade não sabia dizer que estava mais nervoso ali naquela sala, se ela, Iruka ou o próprio Naruto. Apesar de saber que havia se esforçado muito para aquele dia, ainda corria o risco de que ele não pudesse atingir a nota. Se isso acontecesse, sabia que o conselho não daria uma segunda chance para Naruto. E todos seus planos falhariam drasticamente.

"Vamos Naruto" pensou ela "Não me decepcione"

Foram cinco horas de tensão. Naruto só entregou a prova faltando cinco minutos para acabar seu prazo. Trazia um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Você me assustou. – falou Iruka com o rosto pálido ao receber a prova de Naruto – Achei que não fosse dar tempo...

- Eu já tinha terminado há uma hora atrás. Estava apenas conferindo todas as questões.

Iruka olhou surpreso para seu antigo aluno. Naruto havia realmente mudado. Não era mais aquele moleque problemático. Tinha se tornado um homem que assumia suas responsabilidades, tinha maturidade e não fugia dos desafios.

- Estou orgulhoso de você. – disse ele.

Naruto riu coçando a cabeça.

- Então, quanto eu tirei na prova? – perguntou ele ansioso.

- O resultado sai em alguns dias. – avisou Tsunade.

- O QUÊ? – gritou ele tão alto que fez todos na sala se encolher - ALGUNS DIAS?! COMO EU VOU CONSEGUIR DORMIR SEM SABER DESSE RESULTADO?!

- Você pensava que o resultado era imediato? – se surpreendeu Anko – Desculpe decepcioná-lo, gracinha, mas sua prova vai ser corrigida por uma banca composta por cinco jounins, e isso demora...

- CINCO JOUNINS????

- Desculpe Naruto, mas são as regras. – avisou Iruka - Pode sair.

Ele deixou a sala, desolado. Cinco jounins corrigindo sua prova? E se eles decidissem que não era capaz de se tornar um jounin? Era assustadora a idéia e toda sua animação por ter respondido toda a prova foi-se embora.

Enquanto saia do prédio, de cabeça baixa e sem vontade de falar com ninguém, sentiu uma presença familiar a sua frente. Primeiro viu os pés. Então subiu a cabeça lentamente. Um belo corpo feminino começou a tomar forma em seus olhos até que viu que era Hinata que estava parada à sua frente, sorrindo. Seu coração deu um salto de alívio. Ela não tinha esquecido afinal.

- B-Bom dia, N-Naruto-kun...

- Hinata! Você lembrou da prova! – disse ele animadamente.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Preparamos-nos tanto para esse dia... – e sorrindo mais, acrescentou - V-você s-só falava disso ontem...

Naruto coçou a cabeça com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- É mesmo né? Hehe... Hum... Hinata?

- O-Oi?

- Você gostaria de comer um ramen comigo? Quer dizer, se não tiver nada melhor pra fazer, se seu estomago estiver bom...

- Claro! – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Eu estou ótima. Segundo Tsunade-sama, posso até comer pedra que não fará mal nenhum.

- Fico muito feliz! – ele estava realmente animado - Você realmente assustou todos nós. Bem, vamos?

- Vamos.

O assunto do almoço dos dois não podia ser outro senão a prova que ele acabara de fazer. Comentaram as questões, as respostas dele, e o fato do resultado só sair em alguns dias. Ele ainda não estava conformado.

- Mas isso é normal, Naruto-kun. – ela procurava confortá-lo - Não se preocupe.

- Por que não dá pra corrigir isso logo? Meus nervos estão à flor da pele! Como vou fazer para não pensar nisso?

- B-Bem tem muitas formas... Procure se divertir Naruto-kun... Aproveite a folga.

Foi só então que ele lembrou das entradas de cinema. Ainda estava tentado a convidá-la para ir os dois... Mas ela podia interpretar erradas as suas intenções, e ainda havia a sombra da pessoa que ela gostava.

"É melhor manter o plano original. Vou apenas entregar as entradas a ela.". decidiu finalmente.

- Ei tio, dá a conta! – pediu Naruto.

- Ah, não precisa pagar, hoje é por conta da casa! – avisou Ichiraku animado.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Ora, você acabou de fazer a prova do exame jounin, não é mesmo? E essa bela menina saiu do hospital hoje não é? Então fica como cortesia! Além do mais, eu não sei se teria coragem de cobrar de um casal tão bonito. – e piscou o olho para os dois.

Naruto e Hinata coraram simultaneamente.

- Não somos um casal. – falaram em uníssono.

Ayame chegou naquele exato momento e, colocando as mãos na cintura, ralhou com o pai:

- Ah, papai, você os deixou encabulados! Não faça mais isso!

- Certo, acho que você tem razão. – desculpou-se o senhor - Mas boa sorte no resultado. Espero que você passe e ganhe bastante dinheiro como jounin para sempre trazer sua namorada pra comer ramen!

Naruto e Hinata coraram mais ainda.

- Papai! – reclamou novamente Ayame.

- Ta bom, ta bom, já parei.

Saindo do Ichiraku ramen, Naruto e Hinata estavam extremamente sem jeito. Ambos sabiam que muitas pessoas na vila os consideravam como namorados.

- Err, Hinata, posso te acompanhar até sua casa? – ele pediu olhando para todos os lados menos para ela.

- C-Claro. – ela responde sem também olhar para ele.

Caminharam em silêncio até chegar a frente ao clã Hyuuga. Naruto parou antes de entrarem nos domínios da família e tirou as entradas de cinema do bolso.

- Hinata – começou ele – Eu sinceramente não sei como te agradecer. Pensei em muitas coisas que te dizer, ensaiei um discurso de agradecimento, mas esqueci-o depois dessa prova – soltando uma risadinha nervosa continuou – Então decidi comprar essas entradas pra te dar. Como você tinha dito que adorava cinema, achei que fosse o melhor presente. E comprei uma extra também. Assim você pode levar quem quiser. Mas cuidado, é só pra amanhã. A sessão das duas.

Hinata pegou os bilhetes oferecidos por ele.

- Chame quem quiser para ir com você. E boa diversão Hinata. – E sem esperar resposta, começou a caminhar de volta pra casa.

Os bilhetes pareciam queimar entre seus dedos. Ela sabia o que tinha de fazer. Estava livre pra isso. E ele era a única pessoa com quem queria estar no cinema.

- N-Naruto-kun! – chamou quando ele já tinha se distanciado um pouco.

- Oi? – ele se virou.

- E-Eu q-q-queria que v-você m-m-m-me acomp-panhassem no c-cinema...

- Eu? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Yes! Eu realmente queria assistir a esse filme! Obrigado por me convidar, Hinata. Você tem certeza que não quer ir com outra pessoa? – ainda estava incerto quanto a decisão dela.

- Eu quero ir com você, Naruto-kun. – falou Hinata convicta.

Naruto corou um pouco com a resposta dela.

- Então, a gente se encontra ao meio-dia aqui na entrada do clã, certo? Ou você quer ir mais tarde? É por que se não chegarmos cedo, não vamos pegar bons lugares...

- Meio-dia está bom. – ela falou.

- Então, até amanhã Hinata. - E foi embora pulando de alegria.

"Não vou deixar nenhuma chance escapar" pensou Hinata decidida.

* * *

- Ei, para onde você pensa que vai?

Hinata já estava de saída quando ouviu sua irmã falando com ela, num tom muito irritado.

- Eu estou saindo Hanabi.

- Dããã, isso eu vi né? – falou a garota irritada - Quero saber pra onde você vai? Deveria estar se preparando para treinar comigo, sabia?

- Não posso treinar com você hoje, Hanabi. – Hinata parecia sinceramente pesarosa por ter que dizer aquilo - Desculpe.

Hanabi colocou as mãos na cintura e perguntou presunçosa:

- E eu posso saber o motivo disso?

- Bem... Eu vou ao cinema... – respondeu a outra sem jeito.

- Cinema? – o tom de Hanabi era surpreso, afinal, ela nunca vira Hinata se interessar por ninguém - Com quem?

- Naruto... – falou Hinata corando um pouco.

- Com o garoto-raposa? O papai permitiu?

Lembrando da conversa que ela tivera com o pai no hospital três dias atrás ela respondeu:

- Sim, permitiu.

- Uau, quem diria... Papai está bem flexível... – e olhando atentamente para a irmã, indagou - Mas me diga, você vai com essa roupa?

- O que tem minha roupa? – perguntou olhando para seu uniforme de jounin.

- Aiai, santa ignorância. Querida irmã, se você vai sair com um rapaz, você deveria se produzir um pouco mais.

- N-N-Não há n-necessidade... É só um filme...

- "É só um filme" – imitou Hanabi – E daí, é um encontro. Venha, vou ajudar você a escolher uma roupa melhor.

Hinata ficou subitamente vermelha. Não tinha pensando naquilo como um encontro.

- M-M-Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Eu sei que você tem um monte de roupa bonita. – e pegando na mão da irmã mais velha a levou de volta para o quarto e abriu seu guarda-roupa – Vejamos... Algo para o verão... Não pode ser muito chamativo, mas também nada apagado...

Hanabi começou a tirar toda roupa de Hinata do guarda-roupa e distribuir pelo tatame. Não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a bagunça que estava fazendo.

- Hanabi... – Hinata não parecia muito convencida que aquilo era uma boa idéia.

- Achei! Você vai com isso aqui! – e levantou uma roupa para que a irmã visse.

- Hã... Tem certeza?

- Veste logo, que eu to mandando! Eu tenho mais experiência em encontros que você!

- Qual experiência você tem Hanabi? – perguntou Hinata incerta.

- Ora, Neji sempre me leva pra tomar sorvete. –falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Agora veste!

Hinata pegou a roupa sem muita convicção. Mas não custava tentar. Naruto ficaria surpreso de vê-la sem o uniforme habitual.

* * *

- Yo, Naruto! Como foi a prova?

Desde o dia anterior que Naruto não via os amigos. Ele, tão logo chegara em casa, caíra na cama e adormecera quase que instantaneamente. E Sasuke e Sakura estavam muito ocupados com a decoração da vila para o festival, onde todos estavam se esforçando para que ficasse bonito. Konoha exibia uma imensidão de luminárias com o símbolo da vila e flores por todos os lados. A família Yamanaka devia estar faturando muito, pensou.

- Foi boa... - respondeu sorrindo - Mas prefiro não pensar nisso por hora.

- Você está indo treinar, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura.

- Na verdade eu to indo comer um ramen antes de me encontrar com a Hinata. Nós vamos ao cinema.

Sakura piscou um pouco incrédula diante da frase.

- Hãã... Você vai ao cinema com a Hinata? Beleza... Mas você ainda passa em casa pra se vestir certo?

- Não, Sakura-chan. Vou assim mesmo. Por quê? Não ta bom? É a roupa que eu visto diariamente.

Sasuke começou a rir e Sakura fechou os olhos suspirando.

- Exatamente por ser a roupa que você veste diariamente que eu to falando sua besta! Você vai a um encontro com uma garota e nem se preocupa em se arrumar! Que espécie de homem é você? – vociferou ela.

- Mas é só um cinema! – questionou ele.

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam e tiveram a mesma idéia.

- Sasuke, por favor. – pediu ela.

Naruto olhou para o amigo sem entender, e tudo que viu foram dois olhos vermelhos que giravam loucamente.

E caiu desacordado.

- Obrigado amor. O que seria desse idiota sem a gente?

- De nada. Foi um prazer. – falou Sasuke rindo desativando seu Sharingan.

Quando Naruto acordou, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava na casa de Sasuke, em cima da cama deste, ouvindo Sakura discutindo com o próprio sobre que roupa ficaria melhor nele.

- Ei! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – reclamou Naruto

- Ué, te ajudando. – respondeu Sakura.

- Ta e pra me ajudar vocês precisam me DESACORDAR E DEPOIS ME AMARRAR?!- gritou tentando se soltar das amarras.

- Você não sabe ser ajudado. – sentenciou Sasuke.

- O que vocês estão fazendo exatamente? – ele apertou os olhos e seu tom era desconfiado

- Escolhendo uma roupa pra você. – disse singelamente o líder da Anbu.

- NA SUA CASA?!

- Eu dei uma olhada nas suas roupas e você só tem essa calça que serve – disse Sakura e mostrou uma calça dele - Então te trouxe aqui pra ver se tem alguma roupa do Sasuke-kun que dê pra você.

- EU NÃO VOU VESTIR NENHUMA ROUPA DELE!

- Ah, vai sim. Ou não vai sobrar nada de você pra sair com a Hinata hoje. – ameaçou Sakura.

- Ta bom, se vocês pedem tão delicadamente... – falou em tom sarcástico.

Em pouco tempo Sakura já tinha escolhido uma camisa preta muito bonita com um pequeno símbolo de Konoha e uma jaqueta jeans azul.

- Taí, se veste agora. – mandou Sasuke desamarrando Naruto.

Naruto olhou para roupa, desconfiado.

- É, pelo menos não tem o símbolo do clã Uchiha...

* * *

Hinata batia o pé nervosamente. Fazia cinco minutos que estava na porta do clã esperando por Naruto e não havia nem sinal dele ainda. Começava a ficar ansiosa achando que ele tinha esquecido.

- Hinata!

Ela olhou animada sentindo-se aliviada, mas quando viu que era Kiba quem corria em sua direção ficou decepcionada e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu mal. Deveria ficar feliz em rever o amigo. Mas queria que quem estivesse chegando fosse Naruto.

- O-Oi, Kiba-kun.

- Vim lhe fazer uma visita. Só soube hoje que você tinha recebido alta. – e olhando melhor para garota, exclamou surpreso – Uau, Hinata! Para onde você vai?!

Por insistência da irmã, ela estava com um vestido estampado de rosa com branco, sem mangas, com uma bonita fita em torno da cintura. Também tinha calçado uma sandália branca bem parecida com a que a Hokage costumava usar, mas que dava um ar mais feminino ao visual. Trazia uma bolsa da mesma cor a tiracolo.

- Eu v-vou ao cinema...

- Cinema? – ele parecia meio chateado – Com quem?

- Comigo, por quê? – Naruto chegou no mesmo instante que Kiba perguntara. Ele estava muito bonito e Hinata agradeceu mentalmente sua irmã por ter se metido na história.

- Ah, ela vai sair com você? Tsc...

- O que você quer dizer com isso Kiba?

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata estava preocupada, não era bom eles discutirem – Nós vamos chegar atrasados...

- Tem razão, Hinata. Vamos.

- Tchau, Kiba-kun – falou Hinata meio sentida. Não queria magoar o amigo, mas a situação estava difícil – Volte mais tarde.

Kiba não respondeu. Apenas deu meia volta e foi embora.

Com o incidente envolvendo Kiba, Hinata achou que Naruto fosse ficar chateado. Mas ela estava enganada. A tarde foi a melhor que ela já tivera em anos. Eles assistiram ao filme, depois foram passear pela cidade procurando um bom lugar para comer. Ainda comentavam, animados, o que tinham assistido.

- Eu adoro os filmes da Fujikaze Yukie! – ele comentou pela milésima vez. – Eu conheço ela pessoalmente, sabia? Tenho até um autografo! Eu e meu time a protegemos uma vez! **(ver movie 1 de Naruto)**

- Eu também adoro os filmes dela. – concordou ela sorrindo – E esse filme novo que mistura lutas e romance está ótimo! Pena que não posso sempre ir ao cinema...

- Por que não? – quis saber ele.

- Lá no clã ninguém gosta muito. Então não tenho ninguém pra vir comigo... E sozinha não tem graça...

- Ora, quando tiver com vontade de ver um filme me avisa! Eu posso te fazer companhia! Se você quiser claro...

- Eu adoraria... – ela falou em um tom incerto, contudo, sem que Naruto percebesse.

- Olha! Uma barraquinha de ramen! Vamos Hinata!

A tarde passou voando. Eles nem ao menos perceberam que estava anoitecendo antes que o céu escurecesse completamente. Já passava das sete quando entraram novamente na vila de Konoha. Estavam exaustos, mas muito contentes.

- Bem, foi ótimo sair com você Naruto-kun. – disse ela sinceramente.

- Eu digo o mesmo. Espero que não tenha se arrependido de querer que eu fosse com você.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Eu realmente queria ir com você Naruto-kun... Gosto de sua companhia...

- Eu também gosto de sua companhia Hinata...

Um silêncio profundo se abateu sobre eles após essas palavras. Ambos estavam com vontade de ficar um pouco mais de tempo um com o outro, mas nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente como dizer isso. Mas Hinata era a mais ansiosa. O prazo que seu pai lhe dera estava reduzido agora a somente sete dias. Era muita coisa para se dizer, para se fazer, mas ela não tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Contudo precisava ser feito. Ela tinha que se declarar.

- N-Naruto-kun... – ela começou.

- Oi?

- E-E-Eu q-q-q-queria t-t-t-tt-t-t-t-e di-diz-zer

Antes que Hinata pudesse terminar a frase, um barulho ensurdecedor de explosões se fez ouvir. Quando eles olharam assustados para cima, viram milhares de fogos pelo céu, de diversas cores e formas.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hinata assustada.

Foi então que Naruto lembrou do festival.

- Ah, devem estar fazendo um ensaio para o festival!

- Festival? – perguntou confusa.

- Você não ta sabendo, né? Normal já que estava internada. – ele falava como se tivesse conhecimento do festival desde sempre - É o festival de verão da vila. Pelo que Sasuke me contou eles estão querendo fazer bonito dessa vez porque a vila da areia vem nos visitar. Será amanhã.

"Um festival" pensou Hinata. E com o coração apertado, admitiu para si mesma "Eu queria ir para esse festival com o Naruto-kun".

- Hã, você vai para o festival, Naruto-kun? – não sabia exatamente por que, mas temia que a resposta fosse afirmativa.

- Claro! Vai ser ótimo! Estou louco para ver o Gaara de novo! Só queria já ser jounin para me gabar um pouco com ele hehe... Mas não vai ser possível. – e percebendo uma pontada de tristeza nos olhos dela, perguntou - E você Hinata, vai?

- E-Eu não sei...

Não tinha coragem de falar. Mas também pensava que ele pudesse ir pro festival e conhecer alguém...

- Ah, vamos! – Ele tocou levemente seu ombro - Eu venho te pegar e você vai comigo, o que acha?

"Eu to sonhando? O Naruto-kun ta me chamando pra ir ao festival com ele?" pensou sentindo a mão quente dele em seu ombro.

-Então?

Hinata sorriu. Teve que achar forças para que sua voz não saísse muito tremida.

- S-Sim eu vou com você.

- Beleza! – exclamou satisfeito – Venho te pegar bem cedo viu? Quero ver o Gaara assim que ele chegar. Até mais Hinata! – e já ia saindo quando deu meia volta e perguntou – O que você queria me dizer àquela hora, Hinata?

Ela ficou escarlate.

- N-N-N-Nada d-d-d-demais... A gente c-c-conversa amanhã! – e saiu correndo entrando rapidamente nos domínios do clã Hyuuga.

Naruto sorriu. Decididamente quem não gostasse de Hinata era um grande idiota.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV – Sonhos de uma noite de verão

- Você está muito bonita, nee-san. Muito mesmo.

Hinata olhou-se no espelho. Talvez Hanabi estivesse exagerando, mas ela realmente gostou do que viu refletido. Usava um quimono lilás, decorado com diversas flores em sua estampa. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque no alto da cabeça, feito pela caçula que fizera questão de se vestir no quarto da irmã e ajudá-la a se arrumar.

- Aquele tal de Naruto vai cair pra trás quando vir você, nee-san. – falou ela soltando uma risadinha.

A menina vestia um quimono parecido com o da irmã, só que me tom azul-celeste. Estava tão produzida que aparentava ter uns dois anos a mais que sua idade, mas ainda assim estava muito bonita também.

- Você não acha que exagerou um pouco na maquiagem, Hanabi? – censurou Hinata.

- Eu não. To ótima. Você que não sabe se produzir, por isso namora aquele babaca e não um cara legal.

- Não chame o Naruto-kun de babaca, Hanabi. – ela corou antes de continuar - E eu não estou namorando ele...

- Não está mesmo? Mas você gosta dele, não é? – insistiu a menina.

Hinata enrubesceu. Isso não era coisa que, em sua opinião, deveria se falar com a irmã caçula.

- Hanabi, eu não acho que esse seja um assunto apropriado pra você...

- E por que não? – quis saber a caçula - Por que você ta com vergonha por ele ser um jumento? Tudo bem, eu não sou preconceituosa.

- Não é isso... E o Naruto-kun não é um jumento...

- E o que é? Medo do papai? Se ele deixou vocês saírem juntos então é por que não ver problema nenhum. Então pode falar sossegada.

Se a menina ao menos suspeitasse que a aprovação do pai nada mais era que um prazo dado para aplacar a própria consciência e não uma permissão, com certeza ficaria chocada. Mas Hinata jamais falaria disso com ninguém. Estava disposta a aproveitar aqueles dias completamente.

- Esqueça, vamos ver se o Neji-niisan já está pronto. – talvez se falasse no primo conseguisse mudar o foco da atenção de sua irmã.

Doce engano. No momento que estava se encaminhando para a porta, a menina mostrou que não ia desistir tão facilmente.

- Espere! – Hanabi bloqueou o caminho da porta – Eu já sei! Ele te deu um fora não é? – falou rindo.

- Hanabi! Não é nada disso. – e sentindo a face arder, sentiu que confessar aquilo para sua irmã talvez não fosse tão difícil - E-E-Ele não sabe que eu gosto dele...

- Oh! – exclamou Hanabi interessada – Você não se declarou pra ele ainda? E eu que pensei que a besta era ele! Mas você é mais besta ainda! Por que você ainda não se declarou?

- Eu tenho m-medo que ele não goste de mim... – uma sensação desagradável se alojou em seu coração.

- Você não deve ter medo dessas coisas nee-san, senão nunca será feliz. – Hanabi falava como se fosse experiente no assunto – Eu já me declarei pra quem eu amo.

- Quem? - perguntou Hinata surpresa.

- Ora quem? O Neji é claro! Mas ele disse que eu não podia falar esse tipo de coisa, que não era apropriado pra minha idade e que eu era ainda uma criança. – aquela afirmação não parecia ter sido muito bem aceita pela menina - Mas não me importo. Quando eu passar no exame chunin ele vai me notar, isso eu garanto.

Hinata só conseguiu rir diante da determinação da irmã. Ela era realmente muito criança ainda. Abraçando a irmã, começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Você é realmente especial, Hanabi. Ainda vai achar a pessoa certa pra você.

- Você é surda? Não ouviu o que eu disse? O Neji é a pessoa pra mim. Ele só ainda não se convenceu disso.

Elas saíram do quarto, Hinata rindo e Hanabi contrariada por não estar sendo levada a sério. Neji as esperava do lado de fora, vestindo o tradicional quimono da família Hyuuga. No lugar da bandana da vila de Konoha, ele trazia uma faixa branca na cabeça que cobria seu selo. Não era de se espantar que Hanabi fosse tão apaixonada por ele, afinal, pensou a herdeira. Com dezenove anos, Neji era um homem muito bonito. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos e eram tão belos que fariam inveja a muitas mulheres e seu ar sério e pouco risonho só o deixava ainda mais charmoso.

Logo que o viu, Hanabi se desvencilhou dos braços da irmã e agarrou o braço dele.

- Neji! Você vai ficar comigo a festa toda, não é? – perguntou alegremente.

- Seu pai me pediu para olhar vocês duas, Hanabi-sama. – respondeu ele seriamente.

- Ah, esquece a Hinata-nee-san! Ela vai estar com o Naruto mesmo! Você pode dar atenção só a mim!

- Neji-nii-san, onde está o papai? – quis saber Hinata - Ele não vai para o festival conosco?

- Não. Ele disse que tem muitos afazeres.

- Entendo... – murmurou ela triste.

- Vamos? – perguntou a caçula ainda segurando forte o braço do primo.

- Vamos. – falou Neji sem parecer estar se importando com a menina tentando chamar sua atenção desesperadamente.

Naruto já os esperava do lado de fora dos domínios do clã. Ele vestia uma calça laranja, uma camiseta preta com um redemoinho na frente e tênis. Parecia bem a vontade com a roupa informal.

- Boa tarde, Neji, Hinata e... – ele parou seus olhos sobre Hanabi tentando lembrar seu nome.

- É Hanabi! – ela falou irritada – H-A-N-A-B-I! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Hanabi! – exclamou Hinata corando.

- Vamos Neji! Deixe o casalzinho pra trás! – E saiu puxando o braço do rapaz saiu quase que correndo com ele.

Hinata observou a cena e corou quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Naruto, pois ele lhe sorria alegremente.

- Desculpe minha irmã, Naruto-kun. – pediu timidamente - Ela é muito infantil ainda...

- Não tem problema. – Naruto caiu na risada – Ela é bem espontânea, não é?

- Até demais...

Eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao centro da vila. Naruto reparou que Hinata estava muito bonita com seu quimono lilás. Ela também trazia na mão um leque da mesma cor, e caminhava delicadamente em cima das sandálias de madeira.

- Você está muito bonita, Hinata.

Ela corou.

- O-Obrigada...

- Eu que não to um par muito bom pra você, né? – ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito - É que eu acho que aqueles quimonos não ficam muito bem em mim sabe? O Neji que tem jeito para usá-lo... Ele fica bem neles...

- Eu acho que você ficaria muito bem em um quimono, Naruto-kun...

Ele sorriu encabulado e corou um pouco.

- Nada! Eu fico bem mesmo é de laranja! – ele apontou pra roupa – E sem a bandana na cabeça! – os dois riram quando ele apontou para os cabelos espetados - Agora que percebi... O Neji ta usando aquela faixa na cabeça no lugar da bandana... É pra esconder aquele selo, não é?

Hinata afirmou tristemente com a cabeça.

- Ninguém da Bouke anda com aquela coisa horrível a mostra. – e completou – Eu jamais terei coragem de fazer aquilo com qualquer criança.

- Você sabe fazer aquele selo? – perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Infelizmente. É uma das primeiras coisas que se aprende quando você é um sucessor da família Hyuuga. O selo que é colocado em todos da Bouke, e o encantamento para ativá-lo.

- E o que acontece se o selo é ativado? – perguntou ele ficando sério.

- O portador do selo morre.

Naruto parou de caminhar atônito. Olhou para Hinata como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Não achava que as coisas chegassem tão longe.

- Então os membros da Souke têm realmente o poder de vida ou morte sobre a Bouke?

- Sim.

- Hinata... – falou Naruto cautelosamente – Você sabe ativar o selo?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Sim... Desde criança... – respondeu com um enorme pesar nas palavras.

- Se você quisesse – ele falou lembrando imediatamente de algo – poderia ter matado Neji facilmente no exame chunin há seis anos atrás!

Hinata o olhou nos olhos por um momento e o que Naruto viu, a dor e o sentimento presentes ali, não eram descrevíveis.

- Eu jamais faria isso com Neji-nii-san.

Ela era realmente uma pessoa para se admirar, pensou Naruto.

- Não vamos falar mais disso, Naruto-kun. – pediu ela voltando a andar.

- Tudo bem. Você quem manda!

Chegando ao centro da vila, eles constataram que estava difícil arranjar um local para assistir o desfile. Todos os melhores lugares pareciam estar ocupados quando eles começaram a procurar.

- Droga! – disse Naruto irritado – Assim não vai dar pra ver nada!

- Naruto-kun. – chamou ela – Acho que ali é a Sakura-san e o Sasuke-san nos chamando.

E era. Os dois faziam sinais para eles se aproximarem. Naruto e Hinata começaram a tentar chegar onde eles estavam, mas era muito difícil. Toda a vila de Konoha tinha comparecido e ficava muito ruim de andar no meio de toda aquela gente. Para não se perder dela, Naruto agarrou fortemente sua mão. Ela quase desfaleceu de tanta emoção. Se ele pudesse ver sua face, pensaria que o calor a tinha afetado. Mas o seu coração batia mais forte pelo fato de estar tocando na mão dele daquela forma. Quando finalmente chegaram ao local onde estavam Sakura e Sasuke, eles viram duas cópias de cada um.

- Que inteligente! – exclamou Hinata quando as cópias sumiram dando espaço para eles – Vocês usaram o bushin no jutsu para guardar lugares!

- Estávamos esperando por vocês! – falou Sakura rindo. Ela vestia um bonito quimono rosa estampado com flores de cerejeira. Uma combinação perfeita.

- Diga aí Naruto. Como vai a expectativa para o resultado da prova? – perguntou Sasuke sorrindo de canto de boca.

- Argh! Quando eu to esquecendo minha ansiedade você faz questão de me atormentar!

- É pra isso que os amigos servem! – disse ele dando umas tapinhas nas costa de Naruto.

- Belos amigos...

O desfile começou tomando a atenção de todos. Atrações da Vila de Konoha e da Vila da Areia se mesclavam no cortejo dando uma sensação de unidade para todos os expectadores. Naruto, inconscientemente manteve sua mão segurando a de Hinata e assim permaneceu por todo tempo.

- Olha! – falou ele apontando – É o Gaara!

O Kazekage vinha andando ao lado da Hokage. Estava acompanhado por seus irmãos, Kankuro e Temari. Naruto sorriu ao ver que o amigo o olhava. Gaara sorriu de volta.

- Vocês são muito amigos, não é Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata ao ver a forma como eles se olharam.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – respondeu sorrindo - Nós nos compreendemos completamente.

Quando o desfile acabou, ele apertou firme a mão de Hinata.

- Ei! – ele falou para Sakura e Sasuke – Nós vamos ali falar com o Gaara, você querem vir?

- Nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. – falou Sasuke – Mande lembranças para o Gaara.

- Pode deixar! – e saiu acompanhado da garota por entre a multidão.

- Eles fazem um par tão bonito! – exclamou Sakura.

- É. Só falta ele perceber isso.

A noite já havia caído quando as atrações acabaram e a multidão se dispersou mais depois do fim do desfile. Agora as pessoas se preocupavam em comer petiscos, brincar nas barracas de jogos e se confraternizar com as pessoas da vila amiga. Era impressionante o número de pessoas com a bandana da vila da areia.

- Veio muita gente da Areia... – comentou Hinata.

- É mesmo. Mas onde será que se meteu o Gaara? – perguntou Naruto que olhava para todos os lados e não achava o amigo.

- Acho que ele deve estar perto da Hokage. Vamos em direção ao lugar onde ela fica.

- Boa idéia! Vamos!

E Hinata estava certa. Ao lado de Tsunade, em uma tenda montada perto do monumento de pedra dos Hokages, Gaara e esta conversavam animadamente.

- Gaara! Ei, Gaara! – gritou Naruto antes mesmo de chegarem até onde eles estavam. Mas antes de se aproximar do local, alguém os barrou.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – falou uma voz irritada.

Era Baki, sensei de Gaara e seus irmãos. Naruto parecia confuso com a interrupção dele.

- Como assim? Eu vou falar com o Gaara!

- O Kazekage está ocupado caso você não tenha visto. E não o chame tão informalmente. Ele não é qualquer um. – O homem parecia irritado com algo.

Naruto o olhou com uma mistura de raiva e vergonha no olhar. Tentou focalizar o amigo para que este o visse, mas com Baki no meio era quase impossível.

- Tudo bem Naruto-kun. – falou Hinata delicadamente puxando-o pela mão. – Quando o Gaara-sama estiver desocupado, nós voltamos.

Tristemente, Naruto se deixou levar por Hinata. Sentia-se humilhado. Não que fosse uma sensação desconhecida por ele, mas estava revoltado com a forma com que Baki falara com ele. Parecia estar falando com alguém descartável, como se ele nunca tivesse salvado Gaara das mãos da Akatsuki.

- Naruto-kun... – chamou Hinata docemente.

- Esqueça Hinata. – e inconscientemente apertou mais a mão da garota - Vamos andar por ai. Depois eu tento falar com ele. Amanhã talvez.

* * *

Shikamaru achava tudo aquilo uma perda de tempo. Tanto trabalho com a decoração que seria retirada no dia seguinte, tanta organização para depois ter que limpar tudo... Decididamente ele não gostava de festivais. Principalmente quando tinha que ficar na barraca montada por seu pai para vender produtos produzidos no clã. Sua mãe parecia muito animada. Vendia loções de beleza para as clientes de diversas idades, tanto de Konoha quanto da Areia com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto o pai cuidava do caixa. A ele foi designado embalar os produtos.

- Aqui está. – dizia sua mãe a um grupo de adolescente – Use três vezes por dia que sua acne vai melhor cem por cento!

- Obrigada Nara-san! – agradeceu a adolescente antes de se retirar com as amigas.

- Ah, querido! – falou Nara Yoshino - As loções já acabaram! Vou ter que ir em casa pegar mais. – e se dirigindo ao filho falou irritada - Shikamaru ponha um sorriso no rosto quando for atender as clientes!

- Ta, ta, vou tentar...

Quando ela saiu pelos fundos, Shikamaru comentou com o pai que arrumava os produtos na prateleira:

- É realmente necessário isso? Somos farmacêuticos, então por que temos que vender produtos de beleza?

- Ah, meu filho. Nem só de remédio vive o clã não. Além do mais, as mulheres são nossas freguesas mais assíduas – completou piscando o olho para o filho.

Ele não estava muito convencido. Muitas dessas "freguesas" podiam morrer usando os produtos do clã Nara e continuariam horrendas.

- Ora, ora, que surpresa! Nara Shikamaru trabalhando...

Temari acabara de chegar à barraca onde ele estava para a surpresa do rapaz. Vestia o típico quimono da Areia e vinha desacompanhada. Parecia se divertir com a cara de emburrado dele.

- Ah, é você... – mal terminou de dizer a frase e recebeu um grande cascudo do pai – Ei, por que você me bateu?

- Isso é jeito de se falar com uma dama? Onde está a educação que eu te dei?

- Cara que saco...

Seu pai se aproximou de Temari com um largo sorriso no rosto e pegou suas mãos.

- Temari-chan, não ligue para esse babaca! Você sempre será bem vinda ao clã Nara.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não se preocupe Shikaku-san, eu darei um jeito nele! – disse animadamente.

- Oh - disse Shikaku – eu a amarei eternamente por isso!

- Se a mamãe pegar você falando desse jeito com outra mulher, ela te castra... – Shikamaru falou um pouco aborrecido por ver que Temari sorria tão abertamente com seu pai.

Shikaku parecia não notar o aborrecimento do filho e continuou animado:

- Ah, Shikamaru, sua mãe sabe que ela é a mulher da minha vida! Mas a Temari-chan será nossa nora então tenho que bajulá-la ou ela desiste de você!

Shikamaru ficou totalmente constrangido com as palavras do pai. Para piorar, Temari começou a entrar na brincadeira também.

- Não se preocupe Shikaku-san. Eu não desistirei de seu filho. – falou rindo – Nem que pra isso tenha que matá-lo!

- Oh, que emoção! – seu pai começou a fingir um choro de felicidade.

- Ei, ei. Temari, não dê corda ao meu pai! – agora suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas.

Mas ela parecia estar se divertindo com o pai dele chamando-a de "norinha" o tempo todo. Até que Temari avistou alguém e ficou receosa.

- Droga! Minha dama de companhia! – e pulou para dentro da barraca – Eu não estou aqui! – avisou se escondendo embaixo da mesa.

Uma garota mais ou menos da mesma idade que ele, chegou. Tinha os cabelos longos e pretos e parecia nervosa.

- Por favor, vocês viram Temari-sama por ai? – perguntou se dirigindo a Shikamaru.

- Na verdade... – começou ele.

- Não, não vimos! - falou seu pai rapidamente tapando sua boca – Acho que ela deve estar lá na barraca dos Inuzuka com os cachorrinhos!

A garota pareceu ficar extremamente assustada ao ouvir a palavra "cachorrinhos", mas agradeceu e seguiu em frente.

- Quem era? – perguntou Shikaku ainda segurando a boca do filho.

- Minha dama de companhia – falou Temari desgostosa saindo debaixo da mesa – Gaara insiste que eu devo ter uma.

Shikamaru finalmente conseguiu se livrar das mãos do pai e respirou fundo.

- Seu velho louco! Queria me matar?! – perguntou colocando as mãos no pescoço.

- Ah, Shikaku-san! Poderia me emprestar o Shikamaru um pouquinho? – pediu Temari com uma voz manhosa.

- Claro, claro! Leve!

Ela agarrou na mão do garoto e fugiu na direção oposta onde estava sua dama de companhia.

- Não precisa devolver hoje! – gritou Shikaku quando eles estavam correndo.

Já distante do tumulto da vila, eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado, ela parecendo aliviada e ele, irritado.

- Você devia parar de dar corda ao meu pai. Ele pensa que somos namorados. – avisou o rapaz olhando para todos os lados, menos para ela.

- Ah, mas eu gosto tanto dele! Ele é super divertido! – disse a garota rindo.

- Ele é um saco... Mas por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Ora, você deveria saber! É o único com quem eu consigo conversar de igual pra igual nessa vila!

- Cara que saco... Por que não vai falar com a Sakura ou a Tsunade-sama?

- Prefiro falar com você.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- É por isso que eu digo que vocês mulheres são complicadas... Uma hora não larga das amigas em outra nem quer ver elas...

Temari caiu na risada.

- Não me diga que você prefere os homens, Nara...

Enrubescendo, ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Claro que não!

- Então o que acha disso? – falou ela sedutoramente abrindo um pouco mais o decote do quimono.

Ele ficou ainda mais escarlate e virou de costas.

- P-Pare c-com isso! – disse nervoso.

-Ah, olhe, olhe!

Mas ele permaneceu de costa, constrangido. Temari sabia que sua presença o deixava incomodado e investia nisso. Aproveitando que ele estava de costas, o abraçou.

- Vamos, olhe para mim... Eu sei o que você sente... E você também sabe o que eu sinto... Vamos conversar... – sua voz era suave quando ela encostou a cabeça nas costas dele.

- Tudo bem Temari. Eu converso. Mas você poderia PARAR DE APERTAR MINHA BUNDA????

- Opa, desculpe! Não resisti! - falou ela rindo e tirando a mão da bunda dele.

Ele se virou.

- Pronto, agora podemos conversar civiliza...- mas não terminou a frase, pois Temari o beijou longamente.

Ele preferiu retribuir. Não dava mais pra se esconder. Ambos sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro. Como sabiam também que se fossem esperar por ele, nunca aconteceria nada.

"Cara..." pensou ele " Isso é bom..."

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume andava preocupada. Nos últimos dias, desde que se espalhara a notícia que Naruto e Hinata possivelmente estariam namorando, seu filho caçula e Akamaru estavam acabrunhados e tristes. Não comiam direito, nem davam os longos passeios como antes. Começava a achar que deveria pedir para a Hokage examiná-lo. Ele poderia estar sofrendo de depressão.

- Kiba-kun! – chamou carinhosamente – Venha ficar comigo atendendo os clientes!

- Não quero mãe. – falou se encolhendo ao lado de Akamaru, na parte interna da barraca, ambos sentados no chão.

- Ah, meu filho! Já vendemos tantos cachorrinhos! E tem muita gente comprando pílulas e xampus! Estamos cheios de trabalho. Venha por favor!

Ele se levantou a contragosto e a seguiu. Não estava com ânimo de ver ninguém, mas também não queria magoar a mãe que já estava tão preocupada com ele. A barraca dos Inuzuka era uma das mais freqüentadas, talvez só perdesse para a dos Akimichi. Todas as crianças queriam alimentar com os cachorrinhos, brincar com eles e até adotá-los. Sua irmã, Hana, tinha treinado um grupo de filhotes para fazer pequenas apresentações e até tinha colocado uma roupinha em cada um.

- Vamos! – ela chamava os filhotes – Dancem!

E os filhotinhos ficavam em pé nas patinhas traseiras e começavam a dançar. As crianças adoravam. Mas uma delas decidiu armar seu próprio espetáculo. Tirando uma bombinha do bolso, soltou no meio do picadeiro dos filhotes e saiu correndo. Foi um verdadeiro pandemônio. Os filhotes, assustados com a pequena explosão, começaram a correr para todos os lados. Na tentativa de deter a fuga deles, Kiba se abaixou para pegá-los. Mas eles realmente estavam assustados. Passaram por baixo de suas pernas o desequilibrando até que caiu de cara no chão sendo atropelado por um bando de cachorrinhos assustados.

Alisando a testa que sangrava da queda, Kiba tentou se levantar. Porém percebeu que um dos filhotes havia entrado por baixo de sua camisa e estava em suas costas. Tentou alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Quando se virou no chão em busca do filhote que agora andava em seu peito, um par de pernas estava bem acima dele. Um par de pernas femininas. Se levantando de um pulo, ele viu uma garota de uns dezoito anos de cabelos longos e pretos olhando assustada para ele. Ela vestia um quimono tradicional da vila da areia e trazia uma bandana amarrada no braço. Parecia temporariamente sem fala.

- Oi? – disse ele ainda tentando achar o cachorrinho.

- O-O-Oi... – ela gaguejou.

- Mana! – pediu já desesperado – Tira esse filhote aqui!

Hana veio rindo da cena. Já conseguira pegar todos os filhotes de volta.

- Não se mexa. – ela disse enquanto pegava o cachorrinho de volta.

- Ufa, obrigado. – agradeceu quando ela levou o bichinho embora.

Agora encarava a garota que não movia nada além dos olhos. De repente ela levou os dedos aos lábios e fitou nervosa, os cachorros.

- Posso te ajudar? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Err... Eu e-estou procurando Temari-sama... Disseram-me q-que ela estava a-aqui...

- Temari-san? Não, ela não apareceu por aqui. Mas caso apareça, posso dizer que você procura por ela. Seu nome é...?

- Miyake Soichiro... – ela murmurou ainda olhando para os cachorros.

Kiba reparou que ela não desgrudava os olhos dos cachorros que agora, calmos, brincavam novamente com as crianças.

- Você quer pegar algum? – perguntou sorridente pegando um filhotinho e aproximando dela.

Assustada, Soichiro se afastou do filhote. Kiba estranhou a atitude.

- É só um filhotinho. – disse ele.

- Desculpe... – pediu ela envergonhada – Eu não gosto muito de cachorros...

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou colocando o filhote no chão.

- Eu já fui mordida p-por um...

- Ah, mas não é todo cachorro que morde... Meu Akamaru não faria isso, não é Akamaru?

Akamaru latiu como se concordasse.

Ela ainda parecia não estar convencida.

- Eu n-não... – e sua voz sumiu no meio da frase.

O filhotinho que Kiba tinha colocado no chão lambia seus tornozelos. Soichiro perdeu toda a cor do rosto. E antes que Kiba pudesse tirá-lo dali, ela desmaiou.

- Hã? – exclamou surpreso pagando ela antes que caísse no chão. – Que garota estranha... Mana!

Com a ajuda de Hana, ele colocou a garota desmaiada em um colchonete na parte de trás da barraca.

- Vou buscar um médico. Olhe ela. – disse Hana.

- Mas por que você mesma não cuida dela? – quis saber Kiba.

- Kiba, eu sou uma veterinária. Não cuido de gente, a não ser de você. - sorrindo acenou se despedindo - Espere aqui.

Kiba ficou obedientemente onde estava. Sua testa ainda doía da queda. Limpou o sangue já seco com a mão e ficou olhando para Soichiro. Por que ela tinha tanto medo de cachorros? O que tinha sido tão grave que a fazia ter medo de um simples filhote? Deveria ser algo muito sério, já que a fama dos ninjas da Areia era de destemidos e corajosos.

"De corajosa essa ai não tem nada", pensou rindo.

Aos poucos ela acordava. Olhou para o teto desorientada e depois se sentou rapidamente no colchonete.

- Yo! – cumprimentou Kiba.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou desorientada.

- Você desmaiou. Por causa de um filhotinho. – ele riu.

- Não zombe de mim! – ela falou irritada.

- Não estou zombando de você. Só acho engraçado seu medo de cachorros.

- Eles são assustadores... – falou olhando para Akamaru.

Kiba sorriu gentilmente para ela.

- Realmente tem uns que são. Quando eu era pequeno, morria de medo do Kuromaru, cachorro de minha mãe. Mas a gente se acostuma. – ele acariciou a cabeça de Akamaru – Mas me diga, um cachorro te mordeu? Como foi que aconteceu?

- Bem... Eu era criança ainda... Um cachorro selvagem me mordeu e eu quase morri de hemorragia – dizendo isso, ela abaixou um pouco a gola do quimono revelando uma feia cicatriz no pescoço, em formato de presas.

Kiba soltou um assobio.

- Isso foi feio. Agora entendo. Acho que minha irmã pode ajudar, ela é veterinária e tem uns cremes que tiram cicatrizes de mordida.

- Sério? – ela pareceu interessada.

Ele fez que sim.

- Lembre que somos o clã que cuida de cachorros de batalha de Konoha! Precisamos esconder nossas falhas! Afinal, que confiaria em um ninja que treina cachorros, cheio de mordidas?

Foi a primeira vez que Soichiro riu.

- Mas me diga qual seu nome? – ela perguntou.

- Opa, que mancada! Inuzuka Kiba, prazer. – e apertou a mão dela.

- Miyake Soichiro. – ela repetiu.

- Eu sei... Amiga de Temari, certo?

- Na verdade dama de companhia... Idéia do Kazegake-sama... Mas Temari-sama sempre acaba fugindo de mim. Acho que não sou uma companhia muito boa...

- É claro que é! Veja, apesar de você não gostar de cachorro, não me xingou uma única vez! Você é uma ótima companhia.

Envergonhada ela baixou a cabeça.

"Ele gosta de cachorros, mas é bem bonitinho" pensou Soichiro.

"Ela não gosta de cachorro, mas é bem bonita..." pensou Kiba.

- Kiba, não achei ninguém então... Oh, ela acordou! Que bom. – disse Hana sorrindo.

- Mana você ainda tem daquele creme que tira cicatriz? – perguntou ansioso.

Hana pensou um pouco.

- Tenho, mas está em casa.

- Posso ir buscar um pote?

- Claro! Mas fique um pouquinho na barraca pra mim. Depois eu cuido desse corte ai.

- Certo!

E olhando para Soichiro que estava se levantando, perguntou coçando a cabeça:

- Você quer esperar comigo lá fora? Depois a gente vai lá em casa e te dou um pote do creme. Pode deixar que eu mantenho os cachorros bem longe de você!

- C-Claro.

E o acompanhou de volta à barraca.

* * *

Naruto e Hinata estavam lá, mas Kiba nem percebeu. Estava empenhado em mostrar a Soichiro que cachorros eram legais. Nem que pra isso tivesse que vestir Akamaru de bailarina e botar ele pra dançar junto com os filhotinhos.

Apesar do ocorrido com Baki, Naruto e Hinata conseguiram se divertir muito. Comeram bolinhos de polvo na barraca armada pelo clã Akimichi, brincaram de achar o inseto no arroz na barraca da família Aburame e até alimentaram cachorrinhos com os Inuzuka. Para o alívio de Hinata, e de Naruto também, Kiba estava conversando animadamente com uma garota da Areia e nem prestou atenção quando eles estavam lá. Pra coroar a noite, Naruto conseguiu pegar um peixinho com os pegadores de papel e deu a ela de presente.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Como irei chamá-lo? – perguntou observando o peixe através do pequeno aquário improvisado feito de sacola de plástico.

- É só um peixe. Você não precisa dar um nome pra ele. – opinou Naruto também olhando para o peixe.

- Claro que precisa. É um bichinho também!

- Ah, põe qualquer nome. Totó, talvez...

Hinata caiu na risada.

- Totó é nome de cachorro.

- Humm... Mimi? – arriscou ele de novo

- Nome de gato. – ela sorria diante das tentativas dele.

- E qual seria o nome apropriado para um peixe? – por mais que tentasse Naruto não imaginava um nome que seria apropriado para o pequeno animal que nadava tranqüilo na sacola.

- Que tal Nemo? – falou ela se lembrando de um filme que gostara.

- É, pode ser. Você quem sabe, o peixe é seu.

- Tudo bem, então. Seu nome vai ser Nemo. – disse olhando para o peixe, como se pudesse conversar com ele.

- Aiai, ela já ta falando com o peixe... – brincou ele.

Eles haviam tomado o rumo do Ichiraku ramen, quando alguém apareceu na frente deles, de braços cruzados e um olhar muito sério. Parecia um pouco irritado e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

- Gaara! – exclamou Naruto feliz.

- Pensei que você iria se dispor a falar comigo, Naruto. – Gaara falou em um tom um pouco chateado.

Naruto observou o amigo chateado e sentiu uma raiva maior ainda de Baki.

- E eu fui. Mas aquele seu sensei não deixou. – acrescentou irritado.

Gaara descruzou os braços e se aproximou ainda mais, perguntando:

- Se refere à Baki?

- Sim.

- Terei uma conversa com ele depois...

Hinata olhou para Gaara e depois para Naruto e percebeu que eles deviam ter muita coisa para conversar a sós, então decidiu sair para deixá-los mais a vontade.

- Err... Naruto-kun? Vou esperar você lá no Ichiraku, certo? Vou deixar vocês conversarem a vontade...

- Certo. – concordou Naruto - Eu não demoro.

Depois que a garota se distanciou, Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou.

- Você não lembra? Hyuuga Hinata. Ela lutou com o Neji no exame chunin há seis anos atrás.

Gaara fazia um esforço para lembrar.

- Hyuuga... Hyuuga... Hinata... A herdeira do clã?

- Essa mesma.

- Interessante. – disse enigmático - Mas me fale um pouco sobre como vão as coisas por aqui. Eu soube que você está tentando virar um jounin.

- Ah, é verdade. – e começou a contar tudo que tinha acontecido, desde que recebera a notícia da Hokage até a realização da prova três dias antes.

- Muito flexível a Hokage. – comentou Gaara – Na Areia, não permitiríamos que um genin tentasse virar jounin...

- Ainda bem que eu moro em Konoha...

Eles riram.

- Mas já que você perguntou, agora é minha vez. Como vão as coisas lá na Vila da Areia?

Gaara olhou surpreso para ele.

- Você não sabe? Pensei que Tsunade-sama tivesse te dito, já que você é o preferido dela.

- Vovó Tsunade não me conta nada. Nem eu sou preferido dela.

Gaara fitou o céu com um olhar distante.

- Você sabe que as vilas ocultas são rivais por natureza. Elas disputam as melhores missões entre si. Mas mesmo assim, há vilas que se unem. É o caso de Konoha e Areia. Somos aliados. Bem como a Nuvem é aliada à Névoa. – e voltando seu olhar para Naruto continuou - Mas uma aliança não é só garantia que aquelas vilas não vão se atacar, mas também uma garantia que, em caso de guerra de qualquer lado, a outra irá a seu socorro imediatamente.

- Então se houvesse uma guerra envolvendo Konoha, a Areia iria lutar ao nosso lado?

- Exato. Bem como a Névoa lutaria ao lado da Nuvem e vice-versa. A questão é que há um clima de muita tensão entre Areia e Nuvem. Uma guerra pode estourar a qualquer momento e seria Konoha-Areia, contra Nuvem-Névoa. Portanto, as forças estão equilibradas.

"Uma guerra?'" pensou Naruto horrorizado. Como é que ele não sabia daquilo? Naquele momento, o jantar na casa de Sakura pareceu bem nítido no seu pensamento. Toda a tensão de Tsunade naquele dia fazia sentido.

- Somente uma vila mantém neutralidade. – concluiu Gaara percebendo a perplexidade de Naruto.

- A Pedra? – perguntou ele lembrando as aulas com Hinata.

Gaara fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Por isso nós estamos aqui hoje. Para reforçar nossos laços com Konoha. Daqui a dois dias eu estarei indo juntamente com alguns de minha vila ao país da Terra tentar um contato com o Tsuchikage. É essencial uma aliança com eles nesse momento.

- Alguém de Konoha vai acompanhar vocês?

- Isso não é possível. Seria o mesmo que declarar a guerra, pois pareceria que queremos uma guerra. Indo apenas nós da Areia, tudo será mais sigiloso.

- Nossa, eu não sabia que isso estava acontecendo. - ele estava um pouco chateado por Tsunade não ter contado nada daquilo a ele - Ser um Kage é muito difícil, não? Começo a questionar se eu serei um bom Hokage...

- Tenho certeza que será. E quando você for o Hokage de Konoha, nós iremos sentar no seu escritório tomando chá, enquanto discutimos o melhor para nossas vilas. – acrescentou Gaara.

Naruto sorriu feliz para ele.

- É claro que iremos.

- Agora eu preciso ir. Já me ausentei por muito tempo. Amanhã nos vemos antes da minha partida. Por hora não quero poupar sua bela namorada de sua companhia.

Naruto suspirou. Já estava cansado de explicar aquilo.

- Hinata não é minha namorada Gaara.

- E por que não? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Bem... – Naruto corou – Ela gosta de outra pessoa...

- Sério? Se ela gosta de outra pessoa, por que esteve com você durante todo festival e não com a pessoa que ela gosta?

Tinha lógica o que Gaara falara. Por que Hinata estava com ele afinal?

- Até amanhã, Naruto. – acenou se despedindo.

"Por que ela está comigo e não com a pessoa que ela gosta?"

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke andavam felizes e de mãos dadas no festival. Ela parecia bem melhor que nos outros dias, reparou Sasuke. O estresse de se trabalhar em um hospital era grande demais se comparado a outros. Lidar com a dor e o sofrimento de várias pessoas todos os dias era desgastante demais.

Por isso praticamente a arrastara para aquele festival. Queria ver Sakura melhor e menos nervosa.

- Se divertindo? – perguntou ele.

- Muito! – respondeu Sakura feliz – Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto!

Sasuke apertou um pouco mais a mão dela e sorriu.

- Viu como foi bom nós termos vindo? E você nem queria vir...

Corando um pouco e se sentindo meio constrangida, Sakura desviou a vista do seu namorado.

- Eu estava realmente cansada...

Sasuke reparou que havia algo estranho em Sakura nos últimos dias. Ela estava sempre nervosa e agia estranhamente com ele. Mas não falou nada em virtude de toda tensão que pairava dentro do escritório da Hokage. Como discípula, Sakura tinha acesso direto com Tsunade e parecia estar preocupada tanto quanto sua mestra. Então ele decidira que faria com que aquela noite fosse especial!

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Quero! – disse animada – Quero Takoyaki!

Eles foram andando animados em direção à barraca de Takoyaki, quando eles passaram por entre algumas barracas mais escuras, Sasuke estacou com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura.

- Aquele ali não é o Sai?

Sakura olhou rapidamente. Realmente era Sai que estava abraçado possessivamente com uma garota que o beijava ardentemente. Só que a garota não era Ino.

Rapaz viu, no momento que Sakura começou a ficar vermelha que era a hora de tirá-la dali. Pegou a mão dela e saiu puxando-a antes que ela avançasse em cima do casal. Só que a garota não parecia muito disposta a ir com o namorado e forçava o pulso para que este a soltasse. Todavia, Sasuke era bem mais forte e continuou puxando-a até chegar a um local mais reservado.

- Sasuke! – começou irritada – Por que você me tirou de lá? Eu ia pular no pescoço daquele sem vergonha!

- Justamente por isso que eu a tirei de lá. Não é uma boa hora para escândalos.

- Não é? – o tom de voz dela se alterou – A Ino precisa saber disso!

- A Ino pode até saber disso, mas não acho prudente que toda a vila saiba. – e olhando para os lados, constatou que ninguém os via e acrescentou – Ou você quer que sua amiga passe por essa vergonha?

Sakura se acalmou imediatamente. Sasuke tinha razão. Não podia expor a amiga em público dessa maneira.

- O que farei Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela desanimada.

Ele suspirou.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Não sou bom nessas coisas... Mas se fosse eu no lugar da Ino, iria querer saber...

- Eu jamais trairia você! – afirmou Sakura convicta.

Mesmo que a situação fosse séria, Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir. Abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo uma palpitação no peito. Não gostava nem de imaginar Sakura em outros braços. Mas sabia que ela jamais o trairia. Acreditava nos sentimentos dela. Como também sabia que jamais conseguiria sentir qualquer atração por outra mulher.

- Eu sei. Eu acredito em você, Sakura...

Ela também o abraçou.

- Eu vou falar... – resolveu com a voz embaçada – Vou falar com a Ino...

E dando as mãos, começaram a procurar a menina.

Mesmo que tivesse resolvido falar, Sakura ficava imaginando se Ino iria acreditar nela, ou se ia chamá-la de mentirosa. Já ouvira falar de vários casos de amigas que romperam justamente por que uma delas viu o namorado da outra a traindo e avisou. Todavia a outra não acreditou e elas brigaram. Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Amigos não devem se calar quando vissem algo do tipo. Ou, mais tarde, se ela soubesse por outras bocas, ia repreendê-la por não ter contado.

"É uma faca de dois gumes" pensou Sakura se aproximando de Chouji "Vou ariscar".

- Chouji-kun! – chamou ela tentando parecer animada – Viu a Ino por ai?

Chouji estava junto de Shino, e os dois pareciam muito absolvidos em uma conversa.

- Não vi não Sakura. – desculpou-se o garoto – Mas se ela aparecer por aqui eu digo que você está procurando por ela.

- Ah, obrigada. – agradeceu a médica e já ia se retirando quando Shino falou:

- Eu a vi.

- Sério? Onde? – perguntou interessada.

Shino apontou para a saída da vila.

- Eu a vi indo para lá, mas já faz algum tempo.

- Mesmo assim obrigada! Vamos Sasuke-kun!

Não demorou muito para achar Ino. Ela realmente estava fora dos domínios da vila. E também não estava sozinha. Sasuke colocou a mão na boca para não cair na risada e Sakura ficou olhando bestificada. Ino estava aos beijos com um rapaz da vila da Areia. Vendo que, afinal não tinha nada o que fazer, Sasuke puxou Sakura, que dessa vez foi sem resistência.

- Acho que isso é um empate. – falou ele rindo ao voltarem para a vila.

- Que namoro estranho... – murmurou Sakura ainda sem acreditar.

- Esqueça isso... – pediu Sasuke lhe dando um rápido beijo – Vamos comer o Takoyaki que você tanto quer.

* * *

Como havia dito Hinata o esperava no Ichiraku ramen. Sorriu feliz quando ele chegou.

- Olá Naruto-kun! Como foi a conversa com o Gaara-sama?

- Esclarecedora. – ele murmurou.

- Já pedi pro tio aprontar o ramen do jeito que você gosta. – esclareceu no momento em que ele sentou. E percebeu que ele tinha a expressão séria - Algum problema?

- Nenhum. To morrendo de fome. – ele respondeu ainda pensativo.

Após o ramen, Naruto percebeu que Hinata estava muito cansada. Ela tentava, sem sucesso, conter o bocejo. Afinal, já era tarde da noite. Devia passar da meia noite.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ir para casa Hinata. – falou ele se levantando após pagar o ramen.

- Eu to bem - falou ela dando outro bocejo.

- Vamos. – insistiu ele.

Eles tomaram o caminho do clã Hyuuga. Hinata estava realmente cansada. Enquanto andava, se apoiava no braço de Naruto sem nem ao menos perceber. Para evitar que ela derrubasse Nemo no chão, Naruto agora carregava o peixe. No meio de uma das muitas pontes que recortava Konoha, um anbu surgiu como um passe de mágica assustando os dois, fazendo com que Naruto se sobressaltasse.

- VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO CHEGAR COMO GENTE NÃO? – gritou ele indignado.

O grito de Naruto despertou totalmente Hinata, que prontamente largou o braço dele assumindo uma cor escarlate no rosto. O anbu se limitou a entregar uma carta para ele e foi embora rapidamente.

- Cheguei à conclusão que não gosto desse cara da anbu... – disse mal-humorado enquanto abria a carta.

- O que será isso? – perguntou Hinata apreensiva.

Quando Naruto leu a carta, a cor fugiu do seu rosto. Ele arregalou os olhos e parecia atônito a cada linha que lia.

- Naruto-kun... – chamou ela preocupada.

Naruto nem ao menos terminou de ler a carta, dobrou-a bem e passou para Hinata. A garota passou os olhos pela carta, mal acreditando no que lia. Era o resultado do teste escrito de Naruto.

- Nota... Máxima? – disse ela.

- Eu passei... – ele sussurrou – Eu passei... Eu passei – seu tom de voz foi aumentando até que se transformaram em gritos que ecoaram pelo lugar – EU PASSEI! EU PASSEI!! - e se virando para Hinata – E tudo graças a vocês!

Hinata ficou mais vermelha ainda. Ele a olhava com uma intensidade que ela nunca vira. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Naruto a abraçou pela cintura, suspendeu-a no ar e começou a girar com ela no braço como um louco pela ponte.

- EU PASSEI! EU PASSEI!!!

- Naruto-kun... Cuidado, nós...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Em sua alegria, Naruto tropeçou em uma pedra que havia na ponte e, desequilibrando-se, caiu, juntamente com Hinata, dentro do rio que corria embaixo da ponte.

- Ah! – exclamou ele emergindo – Hinata?

-Aqui. – ela chamou atrás dele – Onde está Nemo?

Naruto levantou a sacola mostrando o peixe são e salvo. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Hahahahahaha, eu nem acredito! Eu passei Hinata! E com a nota máxima! Quem poderia acreditar nisso? – ele começou a jogar água pra cima alegre.

- Eu sempre soube que você passaria Naruto-kun! – falou animada jogando água pra cima também.

- Huahuahauhauhauahuah só falta o teste de combate! Esse será fácil!

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Ele a olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Eu nunca teria conseguido sem você, Hinata.

Ela desviou os olhos dele. Não podia creditar que estava ouvindo aquilo.

- Tenho certeza que... Atchim!

- Opa, água fria! Se você ficar doente de novo, Sakura me mata! – e concentrando o chakra na mão, ele se apoiou no rio como se esse fosse chão firme e se levantou. Depois ajudou Hinata a se levantar também.

- Vamos antes que eu te machuque! Ou machuque o Nemo. Não é Nemo? Você ficou assustado com a queda? – falou para o peixe.

Hinata começou a rir.

- E você ainda fala de mim... Quem está conversando com o peixe agora?

Não demorou muito para chegarem à entrada do clã Hyuuga. Apesar de ser uma típica noite de verão, como estavam completamente encharcados, ambos tremiam de frio.

- Espero que seu pai não te veja chegar... – falou Naruto com os dentes batendo devido ao frio – Ele pode se zangar pelo estado que você está e... Sei lá... Lacrar meu chakra para sempre...

- Nós não podemos fazer isso, Naruto-kun...

- Ah, nunca se sabe... A raiva faz coisas incríveis... Melhor não arriscar.

Era hora da despedida. Depois de passar um dia incrível com ele, de tantas coisas boas, a sensação da despedida deixava um gosto amargo na boca. Mas Hinata já tomara uma decisão. E não ia voltar atrás. Chegara à hora.

- Bem – ele começou – Foi muito bem passar esse dia com você, Hinata. Na verdade esse e todos os outros. Muito obrigado. – ele se curvou em agradecimento.

- Quem deve agradecer sou eu, Naruto-kun. Nunca me diverti assim em toda minha vida. Obrigada. – ela se curvou também.

- Que bom que eu pude te divertir Hinata. Fico feliz. Err... Boa noite... – falou relutante - A gente se ver por ai...

Não sabia dizer onde. Não haveria mais estudos. E aquilo era triste para ambos.

- Naruto-kun! – chamou ela antes que ele fosse embora. – Lembra que ontem e-eu quis te dizer algo e não pude?

- Sim.

- E-Eu q-queria d-dizer h-hoje...

- Claro! – falou ele animado.

Hinata suspirou. Era agora ou nunca.

- N-N-aruto-kun... E-E-Eu q-queria t-t-t-t-t-te d-di-z-zer q-que e-e-eu gos-gosto m-muito de-de-de você, Naruto-kun!

Pronto, dissera. Era agora esperar a reação dele. Mas Naruto estava confuso. Não entendia muito bem o que ela quisera dizer.

- Hã, eu também gosto muito de você Hinata. Você é uma ótima amiga...

O coração dela parecia estar se perdendo em um grande abismo. Sempre soube disso. Ele não gostava dela. Tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas foi impossível. Elas rolaram abundantes por sua face.

- Hinata? – ele estava realmente confuso e perturbado. Não entendia as lágrimas dela.

Hinata olhou para ele. Seus olhos emitiam uma dor profunda.

- Eu n-não gosto de você s-somente como um amigo, Naruto-kun – ela murmurou – Pra mim, você é bem mais que um amigo. E sempre será.

E antes que ele pudesse assimilar a frase, ela desaparecerá no meio da noite, deixando seus soluços se perdessem na escuridão.

* * *

_**Bem pessoal, eu realmente gostaria de agradecer como se deve por todos os comentários recebidos até hoje na fic "O Tempo e a Esperança". Mas é justamente a falta de tempo que me impede de fazer isso! xD Por esse motivo, não posso falar nome por nome como eu gostaria :/ Mas sintam-se abraçados e beijados por mim e minha sincera gratidão também!!! -**_

_**Itachi: Ninguém abraça minha Joy-sama ò/.\ó**_

_**Joy: aff.. Até aqui vc vem me pertubar Itachi ! Aqui não é a comunidade, ngm conhece suas loucuras ¬¬**_

_**Itachi: Mas foi por isso que eu vim! A Taty mandou dizer que vc anunciasse sua comunidade o/.\o**_

_**Joy: Ah ta... Então, pessoal, quem quizer entrar lá no orkut e procurar a comunidade "Contos da Joy", vão achar a minha comunidade (dãããããã) e também umas historinhas muito legais sobre a Akatsuki e...**_

_**Itachi: Meu amor pela Joy-sama!!! \/.\/**_

_**Joy: É...E isso também... ¬¬**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV – Tempo Perdido

Os vaga-lumes dançavam pelo ar ao redor de Naruto. De pé na entrada do clã Hyuuga, ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Hinata o deixara ali, ensopado e confuso, segurando Nemo e não voltara mais. Ainda pensou em ir atrás dela, mas o que diria? Do que tinha de se desculpar? Simplesmente não sabia em quê a tinha ofendido tanto. Olhando para a escuridão em que se encontrava o caminho para a casa dela, teve vontade de segui-la e antes que ela alcançasse a porta, pedir que lhe revelasse seu erro. Mas ele já era experiente o suficiente para ter noção que entrar nos domínios de um clã como o Hyuuga sem permissão não era algo que fizesse bem à saúde. Então, mesmo se sentindo mal com o ocorrido, decidiu ir para casa e procurar a garota no dia seguinte para esclarecimentos.

- Tenho certeza que não fiz nada demais – falou consigo mesmo – ou você acha que eu fiz Nemo? – e olhou para o peixe como se esperasse uma resposta. Como este se limitou a continuar nadando, ele murmurou – Ta, você parece que não quer manifestar-se a respeito...

Os fogos de artifício começaram a iluminar a céu de Konoha. Os festejos continuavam e davam a entender que perdurariam pela madrugada. Ele, contudo, não teve a menor vontade de voltar à festa.

Sem Hinata, tudo tinha perdido a graça.

Além do mais, seus amigos estavam acompanhados e ele não pretendia ficar sobrando.

Ao entrar em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi providenciar um aquário para Nemo. Pegou um vaso transparente, lavou e colocou o peixe lá. Também jogou algumas migalhas de pão para ele. Só então foi ao banheiro tirar a roupa molhada. Ele tinha ensopado Gama-chan, mas sua sorte era que dentro só havia moedas. Tinha gasto todo seu dinheiro no festival, mas não se arrependia. Tinha se divertido como nunca. E pelo que parecera, Hinata também.

"Afinal, o que eu fiz?" Pensou desesperado colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Sua mente não o deixava em paz. Debaixo do jato de água quente, Naruto sentiu uma dor forte no peito ao lembrar das lágrimas que não fora capaz de evitar. Estava perdido e confuso. Sabia que tinha errado, mas não sabia onde. Tentou relembrar todo o dialogo o que tinha dito, mas era como se uma borracha tivesse apagado tudo.

"Amanhã eu converso com ela" prometeu pra si mesmo ao se deitar na cama alguns minutos mais tarde. "Hinata é uma pessoa centrada, bem diferente de mim. Se eu pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz, tenho certeza que ela me perdoara!".

Porém, o amanhã parecia não querer chegar. Deitado na cama, Naruto revirou-se de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir. A todo o momento aquele rosto magoado aparecia à sua frente. Nunca vira aquele olhar em Hinata antes. E isso o deixava desconcertado. Ela estava sofrendo... E se sua gastrite voltasse? E se ela precisasse se operar novamente por causa dele? E se naquele instante Hinata estivesse passando mal em casa, o amaldiçoando por tudo?

Definitivamente ele não iria dormir. Levantou-se e ficou andando pela casa. O relógio em formato de sapo já mostrava mais de três da manhã e ainda dava pra ouvir o festival. Chegando até a janela vislumbrou a diversão de todos. Mas aquilo já estava irritando-o. Continuou andando como um zumbi pela casa até estar de frente ao calendário. Já era dia 22. Em cinco dias Hinata faria 18 anos. Não queria estar em maus lençóis com ela quando chegasse essa data. Pretendia fazer uma surpresa para ela. Ainda não sabia muito bem o que era, mas tinha que ser algo à sua altura.

"Será que o cara que Hinata gosta sabe a data do aniversário dela?" Pensou repentinamente "Ou sabe e nem se importa?" então algo passou por sua cabeça "Será que ela se encontrou com ele na hora que eu falava com Gaara?! Pode ser que ele tenha dito alguma coisa para ela que a deixasse tão sensível... Ah, se eu descubro quem é esse miserável... Ele teria que beijar o chão que ela pisa... E ainda não seria suficiente".

Não passava por sua cabeça quem pudesse ser essa pessoa, mas tinha certeza que "ele" era o responsável pelo sofrimento de Hinata. Começou a repensar mentalmente todos os homens que conhecia na vila procurando alguém que pudesse encaixar no perfil que ele acreditava ser o misterioso "amor" da amiga. Mas por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia pensar em ninguém que fizesse o "tipo" de Hinata.

- Nemo, eu sei que você é novo por aqui, mas me da uma luz!

Silêncio.

- Ótimo, eu já estou pedindo conselhos a um peixe! – exclamou irritado consigo mesmo - Acho que estou comendo ramen demais... – e se sentou numa cadeira de frente para o aquário e ficou observando os movimentos sinuosos da cauda do peixe.

Naruto foi aos poucos ficando sonolento com o movimento compassado do bicho. A sua cauda parecia hipnotizá-lo e causava-lhe uma sensação estranha de entorpecimento. Mas mesmo assim não parava de pensar em sua agonia.

- Tem que ser alguém da vila. – continuou "conversando" com Nemo – Deve ser alguém que ela seja bem próxima... Mas quem? Se ela gosta mesmo dele deve olhar de uma forma especial para ele... Eu já a vi olhar para alguém assim?

Seu rosto se refletia fantasmagoricamente no vidro do aquário. Podia ver claramente as linhas da sua bochecha se misturar com a água. De repente seu coração acelerou. Olhou para sua própria imagem como se estivesse se vendo pela primeira vez. Como se tivesse levado um choque, Naruto se levantou da cadeira tão rápido que a derrubou no chão. Sua respiração acelerou-se e ele parecia mais desperto que nunca.

Um olhar.

A forma de olhar.

As palavras de Sasuke, ditas há duas semanas atrás, começaram a voltar a sua lembrança:

"Naruto, você nunca reparou na forma que a Hinata te olha? Você nunca percebeu que ela te olha de uma forma especial?"

Não. Não podia ser verdade. Mas sua mente continuou despejando coisas que antes passaram despercebidas.

"No dia que VOCÊ conseguir responder essa pergunta, deixará de ser um imbecil." Palavras de Sakura sobre o que ela queria dizer quando afirmara que a opinião de Hinata sobre ele não valia.

"Você nunca percebeu nada, Naruto-san?" palavras de Lee no dia que Hinata passara mal.

Todos sabiam.

Todos sempre souberam.

Menos ele.

Mal conseguia acreditar na sua burrice, mas só podia ser isso. As palavras dela começaram a rodar por sua cabeça, fazendo mais sentido que nenhuma outra:

"Eu n-não gosto de você s-somente como um amigo, Naruto-kun. Pra mim, você é bem mais que um amigo. E sempre será."

Era ele a pessoa que Hinata gostava.

Era ele quem a fazia sofrer.

E se odiou por isso.

Em sua fúria, Naruto chutou a cadeira que antes estava sentado, fazendo com que ela se espatifasse na parede. O barulho acordou o vizinho do lado, já que este gritou:

- PARÁ COM O BARULHO AÍ, MOLEQUE!

- AH, VAI VER SE EU TO LA NA ESQUINA DESGRAÇADO!!!! – gritou Naruto mais alto ainda.

Seu coração estava doendo. Parecia que ia partir-se em dois. As lágrimas nublaram seus olhos. Durante todo esse tempo, estivera ao seu lado, conversara com ela, brincaram e se divertiram... Em nenhum momento ele pensou que estar com ela era algo mais, pois sempre estava pensando na sombra do "fantasma" que acreditava que existia na vida dela. O fantasma era ele próprio, o tempo todo. Hinata gostava dele. Isso era um fato.

Mas e ele? O que sentia realmente por ela? Essa foi a pergunta que mais o confundiu naquela noite. Não podia negar que a achava bonita, atraente, simpática... Gostava de sua companhia e de estar ao seu lado. Porém, não podia aceitar os sentimentos dela.

"Eu gosto da Sakura... Não posso me envolver com a Hinata" pensou desesperado.

Todavia Sakura estava feliz e realizada com Sasuke. Desejar algo com ela àquela altura depois de tudo que ele e Sasuke conversaram não seria um modo de trair o amigo? Quase um sacrilégio? Naruto tentava entender os conflitos que agora eram travados em sua cabeça, os sentimentos que afloravam dentro dele, buscava uma saída para toda aquela situação sem, contudo, encontra-la. Tudo o que sabia é que não merecia o que Hinata sentia por ele. Ela deveria gostar de alguém mais legal, alguém que pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos de uma forma mais completa e verdadeira. Alguém sem amarras a nada nem a ninguém.

"Ela precisa de alguém tão especial quanto ela... Quem poderia ser?"

- O Kiba não pode ser. – falava em voz alta para ajudar seu entendimento – Se ele fosse bom suficiente, eles já estariam juntos, pois ele gosta muito dela. Ainda bem que não é. Kiba não é um bom par para a Hinata... Shino? Pouco provável... Ele nem aparece mais depois que entrou pra anbu, e tem aqueles insetos nojentos, eca! Hinata não se apaixonaria por um cara assim...

Deu uma volta pelo quarto, com a mão no queixo, continuando com suas suposições absurdas, mas que para sua mente confusa pareciam ter algum sentido:

- Shikamaru? De forma alguma! Ele e a Temari estão juntos, pelo menos é o que o pai dele diz... Além do mais ele é preguiçoso demais... Chouji? Não. Gorducho demais, ia sufocar ela... Neji? Sem chance! Ela mesma o chama de Nii-san (irmão)... E além de tudo são primos... Quem eu to esquecendo... Sasuke? De forma alguma! Ele é anti-social demais. E tem a Sakura também que ta com ele ... Quem mais seria adequado? Vamos Naruto, pense... Você deve ter esquecido alguém... ... ... Kakashi-sensei?! NÃOOOOO, ele é tarado demais!!!! Eu não o deixaria chegar nem perto dela! Depravado... Ele faria coisas que não se deve com alguém tão inocente como a Hinata... E ele é bem mais velho que ela também... Ah, ele ta namorando a Shizune-neesan, tinha esquecido disso...

Contudo quanto mais cogitava essas possibilidades, mais desesperado ficava, pois pensar em outra pessoa com Hinata doía. O que seria isso que agora sentia quando pensava em ficar sem ela? O fato de não suportar a idéia de alguém a tocando? Quando imaginava seu sofrimento silencioso durante aqueles dias? A simples suposição que provavelmente ela ainda sofria naquela mesma noite por ele? Quantas e quantas vezes eu não a fiz chorar tratando-o como uma simples amiga? Não sabia ao certo. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. O que o incomodava ao pensar em todas essas coisas, aquela dor sentida de forma tão amarga, tão doida só podia ter uma explicação.

Ele estava apaixonado por Hinata. Não sabia desde quando, como acontecera e nem ao menos se era realmente verdade, mas havia algo que era real. Havia desejado-a durante todos esses dias sem ao menos se dar conta de que, provavelmente, ela fizera o mesmo. Fora um idiota imbecil, burro, tapado, jumento em grau maior e talvez um pouco mais por não ter percebido antes. Agora não sabia o que fazer. Hinata tinha se declarado e ele, como um bom retardado que sempre fora, tinha dito que gostava dela como amiga.

- Imbecil... - ele murmurou para si mesmo – Como você vai resolver isso agora? Vai simplesmente chegar e dizer "desculpe, não entendi"? Que tipo de homem você é Uzumaki Naruto?

Ele olhou para o relógio novamente. Eram um pouco mais que três e meia. Não havia nada para fazer naquele momento. Hinata deveria estar dormindo. A não ser que ele...

- Nemo! Já sei o que vou fazer! – exclamou animado.

- EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR COM O BARULHO AÍ, SEU MOLEQUE MAL EDUCADO!!!! – seu vizinho parecia ainda mais bravo.

- E EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ ME ESQUECER CARA! NÃO GOSTOU? SE MUDA!!!!

Mas nada poderia tirar sua determinação. Tirou o pijama e vestiu-se rapidamente. Pegou o aquário de Nemo e saiu em disparada na direção do clã Hyuuga. O festival estava chegando ao fim e muitas pessoas já se encaminhavam para casa. Sakura e Sasuke andavam de mãos dadas e quando já estavam quase no bairro Kokoro no Haien, viram Naruto correndo como um desesperado na direção deles. Mas Naruto não parou. Como uma bala, passou pelos dois apenas acenando.

- Naruto, pra onde você vai? – gritou Sasuke preocupado.

Ele parou sua corrida momentaneamente virando para trás.

- Vou dizer para Hinata que estou apaixonado por ela! – gritou de volta e depois continuou a correr.

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam espantados.

- Será que ele enlouqueceu? – comentou ela assustada.

-Na verdade, - disse Sasuke rindo satisfeito – acho que finalmente ele recuperou a razão.

* * *

Hinata não dormira durante toda noite. Presenciou a noite se tornar madrugada, madrugada virar manhã lentamente sem perder um único minuto. A única coisa que foi capaz de levantá-la da cama fora a lembrança que teria treino naquela manhã com seu time. Seus dias no hospital os deixaram muito preocupados e atrasados também. Na eminência de um exame chunin para breve, todo tempo perdido era questão de vida ou morte.

"Isso Hinata!" pensou consigo mesma. "Se não pode fazer por você mesma, faça por eles!"

E decidida a não deixar seus problemas pessoais interferir no desenvolvimento de seus alunos, se encaminhou para o banheiro em busca de pelo menos de sentir um pouco melhor.

Quando se olhou no espelho, todavia, percebeu que isso seria quase uma missão de rank S. Estava com profundas olheiras, seu rosto estava inchado devido à noite insone repleta de lágrimas e seu byakugan parecia mergulhado em um mar de sangue, tal era a vermelhidão de seus olhos. Tomou um banho demorado, na busca de apagar os sinais de seu sofrimento. Pôs seu uniforme jounin e saiu do quarto.

Apesar de estar totalmente sem fome, sabia que precisava se alimentar. A Hokage fora taxativa ao afirmar que ela deveria comer bem, pois um estômago vazio era mais sensível aos abalos psicológicos. Para seu alívio, ainda não havia ninguém na cozinha. Pegou uma maçã e comeu pausadamente enquanto procurava seu remédio, um tônico que Tsunade-sama recomendara caso seu estômago voltasse a doer. E ele estava doendo.

Depois de comer a fruta pausadamente, tomou duas colheres do líquido amargo e se encaminhou para saída da cozinha. Porém, como estava de cabeça baixa ajeitando seu colete, esbarrou numa pessoa que entrava naquele momento.

- Ai! - exclamou dando dois passos para trás e se segurando na mesa para não cair – Neji-nii-san! O que faz levantado há essa hora?

Neji era quem estava parado na porta olhando-a com um curioso interesse.

- Fui treinar. – respondeu calmamente. E analisando o rosto dela atentamente acrescentou – Se está tão mal quanto aparenta, Hinata-sama, deveria voltar pra cama.

A face dela assumiu a coloração avermelhada tão comum nas situações em que a garota era colocada contra a parede.

- Eu estou bem. – falou rapidamente desviando a vista dele – Só cansada. Cheguei um pouco tarde do festival, só isso.

Dando um passo a frente, Neji colocou as mãos em cima da mesa, e passou a analisar uma maçã como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, para depois comentar casualmente:

- Deve ter sido muito divertido sair com o Naruto. Afinal, chegar ensopada e chorando é o fim perfeito de um encontro...

Seu tom era mais preocupado que recriminador. Deixava claro que ele sabia que sua expressão cansada provinha de algum acontecimento da noite passada. Mas ela não queria falar nada. Estava tudo acabado. Seu pai não precisaria se preocupar, nem ela precisava mais dos cinco dias que lhe restavam. Naruto não gostava dela. Era algo doloroso de se pensar, mas era verdade. Ele sempre a teria como uma amiga, apenas isso. Talvez no fundo tudo fosse melhor assim. Agora ela podia se dedicar totalmente ao clã sem nada que a prendesse de fora daqueles muros. Uma vida cinzenta e vazia como a de seu pai a aguardava.

Neji ainda esperava uma palavra dela. Uma confissão ou desabafo talvez. Mas, para ela, isso não era permitido. Já derramara todas as lágrimas possíveis na noite passada. Nenhuma mais rolaria.

- Tenho que ir, senão chegarei atrasada. – falou sem olhar nos olhos dele. – Até mais tarde, Neji-nii-san..

- Hinata-sama... Espere...

Neji a tinha segurado pelo braço. Parecia muito apreensivo.

- O que aconteceu? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim...

- Nada que mereça ser dito. – ela respondeu secamente. E se desvencilhando dele correu para porta.

Neji suspirou e se recostou à mesa. Depois que levara Hanabi para casa, ainda cedo, havia voltado para ver como andavam as coisas entre sua prima e Naruto. Como tudo aparentemente tudo estava bem, voltara para o clã. Mas no momento que ouvira passadas se aproximando rapidamente, se levantara a tempo de ver Hinata totalmente encharcada e em prantos entrar na casa.

"Quando ela voltar..." pensou "Conversarei com ela..."

Naquele momento em que tomava aquela decisão, uma figura entrou sonolenta na cozinha, ainda esfregando os olhos, e parecendo preocupada.

- Neji! – exclamou Hanabi – O que deu na nee-san? Ela passou por mim agora... Estava estranha...

Ele nem ao menos considerou a possibilidade de contar o que acontecera a Hanabi. Conhecendo seu gênio, ela poderia sair correndo de casa e ir fazer um escândalo em frente a casa de Naruto, exigindo retratação dele para com Hinata. Por isso se limitou a dar de ombros e distrair a menina.

- Nada que mereça sua preocupação, Hanabi-sama. Por que não treinamos um pouco essa manhã?

Os olhos da menina imediatamente brilharam intensamente.

- Vamos! Vamos sim! – e passou a puxar ansiosamente o braço dele.

Neji suspirou. Talvez aquela não fosse uma boa idéia, no fim das contas.

* * *

O sol já estava esquentando. Era um dia perfeito para um treinamento. Sem nuvens, sem ventos fortes, apenas uma leve brisa que apenas agitava seus cabelos. Hinata sentia-se mal por dois motivos agora: o amor perdido e a grosseria com que tratara uma pessoa que apenas queria ajudar. Sabia que tudo o que Neji queria era que ela ficasse bem. Mas não tinha coragem de admitir que fora desprezada. Provavelmente, para fazê-la se sentir melhor, Neji pudesse procurar Naruto em busca de satisfações, e era algo que, definitivamente não precisava naquele momento.

"Bem"... Pensou ela olhando para os pássaros que voavam pelo céu "Vou pedir para o papai que permita meu acesso aos documentos mais secretos do clã. Assim posso ir me familiarizando com o trabalho... Depois acho que ele vai querer reunir todo o clã para que possamos conversar sobre nossos rumos daqui pra frente... Cinco dias... Antes eles pareciam tão poucos, e agora parecem uma eternidade..."

E mesmo sem querer seu pensamento voltou a Naruto.

"Será que ele sabe que eu irei fazer dezoito anos em breve? Acho que não. Nunca ninguém lembra... Só agora que estarei assumindo o clã que todos parecem ter memorizado. O início da decadência dos Hyuuga... Será?".

Foi envolta nesses pensamentos que Naruto a viu. Estivera esperando durante toda madrugada sentado em uma árvore na beira do caminho que Hinata sempre tomava para treinar seu time, na esperança de falar com ela antes que estivesse com os pestinhas. Ficando em pé, precisou apenas de um pequeno impulso para que tomasse sua frente.

Hinata não acreditava no que via. Naruto aparecera do nada em sua frente, logo na hora que ela já aplacava seu coração com decisões que lhe pareciam as mais sensatas no momento. Mas fora apenas vê-lo ali, parado, olhando fixamente pra ela que toda sensatez a abandonou. Pensou em fugir, mas suas pernas estavam travadas de ansiedade. Ou seria de covardia? Não sabia o motivo que o levara ali, e tinha medo de descobrir.

O rosto de Naruto refletia a mesma expressão cansada que ela virá no espelho àquela manhã. Também tinha profundas olheiras e uma cor vermelho-sangue tingia seus olhos. Mas diferente dela, Naruto sorria. Um sorriso de boas vindas.

- Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou.

Ela tinha medo que, mesmo se abrisse a boca, seus nervos a trairiam e nenhuma palavra conseguisse ser articulada.

- B-B-B-Bom d-d-d-dd-i-a. – ela balbuciou.

- Hã... Hinata... Posso tomar um pouco de seu tempo antes de você ir treinar? – pediu ele parecendo um pouco constrangido.

- C-C-Claro... – respondeu ela, mas sem muita certeza.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, parecendo estar ambos muito constrangidos para falar.

E foi Naruto quem deu o primeiro passo.

- Tenho um assunto pra falar com você... Na verdade dois. – ele lhe entregou o aquário. – Você o esqueceu comigo ontem...

- Ah... – exclamou ela recebendo o peixe.

- E o outro... Bem, o outro... – Naruto enrubesceu – É sobre ontem.

O estômago de Hinata revirou. E ela agradeceu silenciosamente à Hokage pelo remédio que tinha dado. Se não fosse por ele, provavelmente teria depositado a maçã que comera ainda a pouco nos pés de Naruto.

Ele esperou que ela fosse dizer alguma coisa. Uma negativa, uma resposta mal-educada, um palavrão (apesar de não visualizar Hinata dizendo palavrão nenhum), mas ela não fez nada. Baixou os olhos e esperou. Naruto tomou fôlego.

Era a hora.

-Bem, Hinata. Eu gostaria de... Te pedir perdão! – e dizendo isso se curvou para ela.

Hinata estava atônita.

- P-Perdão? P-Por que você e-está m-me pedindo p-perdão Naruto-kun?

- Quero que você perdoe o fato de eu ser o maior de todos os imbecis que já existiram na vila de Konoha! – ele continuava curvado.

- E-Eu não estou entendendo, N-Naruto-kun.

- Eu também não entendi ontem, Hinata. – seu tom era de pesar - Na verdade, eu nunca tinha entendido nada, nem o que me falavam, nem o que eu via. Ou sentia. Na verdade tudo ainda parece muito confuso na minha cabeça, mas já tem uma coisa que eu entendi, e só queria a sua confirmação.

Naruto ficou novamente ereto e olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Eu passei a madrugada, sentado, nessa árvore como um macaco, só pra poder te perguntar uma única coisa. Hinata, você realmente gosta de mim?

A pergunta tão direta quase a fizera largar Nemo no chão. O que ele queria com aquilo? Já não falara noite passada? Por que viera atormentá-la com algo que ela queria esquecer? Mas sabia que Naruto jamais brincaria com ela. Ele não seria capaz. Devia ter um motivo, mesmo que ele estivesse oculto ao seu entendimento.

- S-Sim, Naruto-kun. E-E-Eu gos-gosto de v-você... Muito...

Para sua total surpresa, Naruto sorriu aliviado. Como se estivesse carregando um grande peso nos ombros e depois o largasse por terra.

- Hinata, serei bem sincero com você. Quando você me disse isso ontem, eu não entendi o que exatamente queria dizer com isso. Na minha cabeça oca, eu achava que você era apaixonada por alguém da vila e que ele não gostasse de você sabe? Eu já tinha ameaçado "ele" de morte um monte de vezes! - e começou a rir nervosamente.

- N-Naruto-kun... – ela começou, mas ele levantou a mão, pedindo para continuar.

- Pois bem. Esse idiota que fala aqui na sua frente não entendeu na hora que você disse isso. Acho que foi informação demais para o meu cérebro! Mas depois, em casa, eu comecei a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Queria encontrar o que eu tinha dito de errado para te fazer chorar. E depois de pensar muito, mais muito mesmo, eu cheguei à conclusão do que eu tinha dito de errado: eu te chamei de "amiga"...

Hinata não sabia a quê aquela conversa iria levar. Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos deles. Era a primeira vez que eles se encaravam sem que ela desviasse a vista. Naruto também notara o fato. Isso o encorajou a continuar.

- Eu devia ter percebido. Eu devia ter notado. Principalmente depois de tudo que você fez por mim. Ninguém teria se dedicado tanto a qualquer pessoa a menos que ela fosse especial. Você se dedicou a mim e por causa disso eu passei. Se eu me arrastasse no chão, não seria baixo o suficiente para conseguir agradecer...

- N-Naruto-kun, v-você não p-precisa a-agradecer...E-E-Eu fiz por que q-quis...

- Calma aí, ainda não terminei. – disse Naruto rindo – Passei a madrugada ensaiando isso. – E tomando fôlego, acrescentou – Se eu fosse um pouco mais inteligente e tivesse entendido o que você me disse noite passada, estaria poupando nós dois dessa situação constrangedora e teria permitido que nós dois tivéssemos uma noite tranqüila. Mas como eu sou lento e precisei decifrar o que você disse, minha resposta chegou atrasada. E espero que você nunca me odeie por isso.

- E-Eu jamais s-seria capaz de o-odia-lo, Naruto-kun.

- Fico feliz com isso, Hinata. Por que eu quero te dizer que eu também gosto de você. E não apenas como amiga.

Daquela vez foi impossível segurar. Hinata deixou a aquário escapar por entre seus dedos, e se Naruto não tivesse um bom reflexo e o pegasse, ele teria se espatifado no chão. E colocou-o suavemente no chão antes de se voltar novamente para Hinata.

A garota parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Levou os dedos aos lábios e começou a tremer. Não esperava por aquilo, nem em seu sonho mais ousado. As lágrimas que ela prometera não derramar mais, agora ameaçavam rolar por sua face. Naruto estava ali, de frente para ela, dizendo que correspondiam seus sentimentos. Devia ser engano.

- N-Naruto-kun – disse em prantos – N-N-ão p-p-precisa s-sentir p-pena d-de mim... Eu... – mas não completou a frase. Quando percebeu estava envolta pelos braços dele que a apertaram contra seu peito.

- Eu jamais a ofenderia sentindo pena de você Hinata. – falou ele acariciando seus cabelos. – Eu digo o que sinto. Eu sinto que estou gostando de você. E a pena não cabe dentro desse sentimento.

Não era ilusão afinal. Hinata encostou o rosto contra a camisa dele e aspirou seu cheiro. Era real. Ela estava nos braços dele e não era sonho onde acabaria acordando.

- Não quero mais ver você chorando. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Nunca mais...

Hinata levantou a cabeça e encarou-o novamente. Naruto sorria. Um sorriso doce. Aquele mesmo sorriso que ela aprendera a admirar durante os anos e que deixava uma paz indescritível em todos que o olhava. Era consolador, quente, carinhoso, como se o sorriso pudesse acariciar sua alma. Timidamente, ela retribuiu aquele sorriso. Lentamente, Naruto colocou a mão na nuca dela e com a outra suavemente enxugou suas lágrimas aproximando o rosto do seu. Hinata fechou os olhos no momento que sentiu os lábios dele encostar-se aos seus.

E naquele instante todas as lágrimas da noite passada, todo o sofrimento remoído nas entranhas da solidão foi esquecido. Nada existia ao redor deles. Nada importava apenas a sensação que os invadiu por inteiro. Ele insinuou a língua entre os lábios dela, que permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse. O abraço foi estreitado para que os corpos pudessem se tocar mais fortemente. Para Hinata era como achar água no deserto depois de uma peregrinação. Para Naruto, como se finalmente tivesse achado seu lugar no mundo. E assim permaneceram durante algum tempo, se tocando como se ambos procurassem uma certeza que tudo não era somente uma miragem.

Ele não queria solta-la e ela não queria se afastar dele. Continuaram a dar vazão aos sentimentos até então reprimidos, por vários minutos até que finalmente ela lembrou de algo que a tirou do seu devaneio.

- Naruto-kun... – falou Hinata depois de um tempo.

- Estou ouvindo. – respondeu ele anda com o rosto entre seus cabelos, aspirando seu perfume.

- Meu time... Eles estão esperando...

- Deixe-os esperar. Kakashi-sensei sempre chegou atrasado e nós nunca morremos por isso. – e sem esperar resposta dela, tornou a beijá-la fazendo com que todas as obrigações fossem esquecidas.

* * *

**Obrigada por todas as reviews pessoal! Andei respondendo algumas pessoalmente, mas não deu tempo responder todas... Mas a partir de agora vou me esforçar para responder todas uma por uma!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse, seria inapropriado para menores de 18 anos!!! xD **

* * *

Capítulo XVI – Ao seu lado 

Era extremamente prazeroso vê-la treinar. Foi a essa conclusão que chegou Naruto observando Hinata com o time três. Seus movimentos de taijutsu eram graciosos e seu controle de chakra era preciso. Não havia dúvidas que sabia como passar seus conhecimentos para os alunos. Depois que eles haviam se acertado aquela manhã, tudo parecia diferente. Nemo estava são e salvo na casa dela, e apesar de te-la feito se atrasar duas horas para o treino, tudo transcorria bem agora.

Agora, tudo que ele gostaria era de esquecer as horas que passaram em claro e também o sofrimento que à ambos fora tão intenso. E queria apenas observa-la. Nada mais.

Naquela manhã, o Time três estava treinando quebra de bloqueio. Utilizando seu estilo de defesa absoluta, Hinata propusera que os garotos procurassem achar um modo de atingi-la.

- Será simples. – explicara – Meu byakugan tem uma ampla visão do campo inimigo. Chega a 350º de ângulo. Mas eu diminuirei isso para apenas 250º. A tarefa de vocês é: descubram onde eu vou baixar a guarda e me acertem ali.

- Moleza. – dissera Makoto.

- Veremos. Muito bem! Prontos? Vamos começar!

Depois de um minuto, Naruto já detectara o ponto fraco do bloqueio de Hinata. Mas seus alunos pareciam não saber onde atacar. Desferiam golpes aleatoriamente, sem nem passar perto da vulnerabilidade da defesa. E Hinata não tinha pena de atacá-los quando falhavam. Mesmo sendo só um treino, estava com cara de batalha de verdade.

- Os inimigos não irão ter pena de vocês. – avisou ela depois de um chute bem aplicado que jogou Makoto longe - Principalmente quando chegar a hora do exame chunin. Eles procurarão neutralizar seus ataques para então revidar. Makoto, seus ataques estão apenas voltando para você. – avisou ao aluno que ainda se levantava - Tente prestar mais atenção.

Suzumi fez um selo e usou o bushin no jutsu. Suas sombras atacaram Hinata enquanto a verdadeira usou o dotonjutsu para atacar por baixo.

"Ora, uma boa estratégia!" pensou Naruto vendo a menina atacar.

Mas a falha de defesa não estava embaixo. Quando a garota surgiu pelo chão, Hinata apenas pulou para trás e num rápido movimento pressionou os tenketsus dela.

- Um a menos. – disse – Faltam dois.

Desolada, Suzumi se retirou do campo de treino e foi se sentar embaixo da árvore onde Naruto estava. Ele se afastou um pouco, deixando espaço para a garota sentar na sombra também.

- Droga... – ela parecia muito chateada – Onde eu errei?

- Bem... – disse Naruto rindo – Você subestimou seu oponente. Vocês atacaram muito enquanto ela apenas se defendia. Então ela tomou conhecimento de suas táticas. Se você usa muito apenas um estilo, isso acaba se tornando uma armadilha. E Hinata já disse isso pra vocês que eu sei. Ela me disse a mesma coisa quando estávamos estudando.

- Eu tinha esquecido dessa parte... E como dói esse golpe! – exclamou esfregando os braços.

Naruto riu.

- Não se preocupe, com a força que a Hinata te acertou vai passar logo.

Na clareira, a tentativa dos outros genins continuava. Yumi era a mais cautelosa. Utilizava de ataques a distância se colocando a uma distância segura das mãos de sua sensei. Makoto continuava apenas atacando sem um plano estabelecido. Quando achou que ia pegar Hinata desprevenida, já que esta estava se defendendo de um jutsu bem colocado de Yumi, ele chegou por trás repentinamente.

- Eita, agora ele se fudeu. – disse Suzumi rindo marotamente, parecendo satisfeita com a falha do colega.

- Uma garotinha como você não devia usar esse tipo de palavra. – censurou Naruto.

- Mas é verdade. Olhe. – e apontou.

No momento em que Makoto achou que ia tocar em Hinata, ela se virou rapidamente ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Jyuuken.- e lacrou o chakra dele – Menos dois. Falta uma.

Makoto se juntou aos dois embaixo da árvore com cara de poucos amigos.

- Hahahaha! Idiota! – provocou Suzumi debochada.

- Cale a boca que você foi pior que eu cabeça de fósforo! Foi pega primeira!

- Repete se for homem! – revidou ela.

Naruto deu um pigarro alto para atrair a atenção deles e tentar parar a briga que já ameaçava começar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Espionando nosso treino? – falou Makoto grosseiramente com Naruto.

- To tentando aprender com seus erros. – falou debochando do garoto.

- Ora seu...

- Silêncio os dois! – pediu Suzumi levantando as mãos e olhando animada para o campo - Ta só a Yumi e a Hinata-sensei. Agora o bicho pega!

As duas estavam paradas. Ambas esperavam apenas um movimento da outra para atacar. Mas Hinata não seria a primeira. Sabia que tinha que deixa-los tomar a iniciativa, e para isso era necessário encurrala-los.

Yumi não sabia onde atacar. Por baixo Suzumi falhara. Por trás, fora Makoto. Simplesmente a tática dos Hyuuga era invencível.

"Se isso é apenas 250º do campo de visão dela, o que será os 350º?" pensou a garota bestificada. "Minha mãe tinha razão sobre os Hyuuga..."

Numa última tentativa, ela decidiu usar seu jutsu mais forte. Começou atacando pelo alto, utilizando redemoinhos de água que iam a todas as direções. Mas o ataque parecia ineficaz. Foi então que reparou que a barra da jaqueta de Hinata havia molhado com um de seus golpes.

"É ali!" e direcionou rapidamente um dos ataques àquele ponto.

A tática foi bem feita, mas no último minuto Hinata, percebendo o movimento brusco de sua aluna, se desviou do jato de água, tendo apenas se molhado um pouco com o golpe.

- Droga! – exclamou Yumi. – A mamãe vai ficar uma fera!

Mas Hinata se deu por satisfeita. Desfez sua posição de luta e acenou pedindo que seus alunos se aproximassem de novo. Todos vieram correndo acompanhados de perto por Naruto.

- Muito bem. – disse satisfeita - Yumi conseguiu.

- Como ela pode?! – exclamou Makoto revoltado. – Ela nem te acertou!!!

- Sim acertou. – e mostrou a blusa molhada – Ela conseguiu visualizar o meu ponto fraco e investiu ali.

A garota, que até então estava um pouco chateada, sorriu imediatamente.

- Só tome cuidado em uma coisa Yumi. – avisou Hinata - Não deixe o inimigo perceber que você descobriu o ponto fraco dele. Procure atacar de modo a não dar chance de ele revidar. E pode deixar que direi a sua mãe seu sucesso hoje!

- Sim, sensei! – ela parecia muito feliz agora.

- Bem, já é dia alto. Deve ser hora do almoço. Vou dar duas horas a vocês e depois voltaremos ao mesmo treino. - anunciou ela

Diante da reclamação de seus alunos, explicou:

- Vamos continuar com 250º. Amanhã será 280º e depois 300º. Quando todos vocês tiverem dominado isso, eu me darei por satisfeita.

- E se a gente não dominar? – quis saber Yumi.

- Não os nomearei para o exame chunin.

- PARA QUÊ ALMOÇO?! VAMOS TREINAR!!! – exclamou Makoto.

Todos começaram a rir.

- Vão almoçar que logo voltaremos. E mais uma vez parabéns Yumi.

Eles juntaram suas coisas e foram embora discutindo a possibilidade de não participarem do Exame chunin.

- Meu pai me mata se eu não for nomeado! – foi a última coisa que eles ouviram de Makoto.

- Eu fico de castigo... – suspirou Yumi.

Suzumi foi a única que ficou calada e deu de ombros.

Quando eles já tinham se afastado, Naruto sorriu para Hinata.

- Você não acha que pegou um pouco pesado com eles? – perguntou displicentemente.

- Não. A única forma de prepará-los adequadamente para o exame chunin é simulando um combate real.

- Não estava me referindo a isso. Mas ao fato de dizer que não os nomearia se não dominassem isso. Foi um pouco demais, não precisava assustá-los.

- Mas é verdade. Caso eles não quebrem meu bloqueio, eu não os nomearei.

Ele olhou surpreso para ela. Hinata falava sério.

- Você é muito exigente... Ninguém que olhasse diria isso! – disse carinhosamente.

Hinata ficou vermelha com a forma que ele falou e desviou um pouco a vista.

- Eu me esforço para meu time ser o melhor possível.

- Mas isso não depende só de você. Eles também têm que fazer a parte deles.

Eles se dirigiram para a arvore onde Naruto estava acompanhando o treino e se acomodou embaixo dela. Era bom sentar um pouco depois de tanto esforço, pensou Hinata. A noite mal dormida ainda pesava em seus ombros. Naruto a puxou para perto dele e ficaram os dois abraçados, encostados nas raízes da cerejeira.

- Na verdade as pessoas não vêm assim. – falou Hinata tristemente - Se o time vai bem, é por que tem talento, são bons. Se o time vai mal, a culpa é do professor que não se esforçou e nem explorou as habilidades deles...

- Mas isso é muito injusto! – reclamou ele.

- Sim, é. Mas é assim que a maioria pensa. Quando eu fui convidada a ficar com o time da Kurenai-sensei, pensei sinceramente em recusar. Era um time meio problemático.

- Por quê? – perguntou Naruto interessado.

- Bem vamos começar por Yumi. Ela é descendente do 2º Hokage...

- Sério?! - se espantou ele.

Agora, lembrava vagamente de tê-la achado familiar, logo que se conheceram. Devia ser a semelhança que vira com a foto do Nidaime que tinha no escritório de Tsunade. Os traços eram realmente parecidos.

- Sim. Isso faz com que as pessoas esperem sempre o melhor dela. E realmente ela é a mais esforçada. Mas a cobrança de se superar é constante e a deixa nervosa muitas vezes. Ela tem pais amorosos, mas sua mãe é extremamente exigente...

- Mas ela devia dar apoio a filha! A Yumi me parece muito boa!

- A mãe dela dá todo o apoio. O problema é que o clã Kaneshiro tem passado por diversos... Problemas internos... E a Yumi é a próxima na linha de sucessão...

"Assim como eu..." pensou Hinata relembrando da promessa. Mas estar ali com Naruto a fez esquecer de qualquer coisa rapidamente e recomeçou a falar de seu time novamente:

- Makoto pertence ao clã Otori...

- Aquele clã do fogo? – se surpreendeu Naruto. Já tinha ouvido falar deles, mas nunca vira um pessoalmente.

- Esse mesmo. Sua linhagem sangüínea permite que eles ouçam a distâncias incríveis. Mas são muito orgulhosos. Não partilham a liderança com ninguém. Makoto sofre por não ter herdado o que eles chamam de "orgulho de Konoha", ou seja, ele não tem sua linhagem desenvolvida e está abaixo da media. Isso o torna muito agressivo na maioria das vezes, principalmente por ser... – Hinata imediatamente fez uma pausa como se tivesse assustada por ter falado demais – Bem, isso não vem ao caso. O que posso dizer mais de Makoto é que o pai dele não ajuda, sempre desmerecendo tudo que ele faz.

- Não entendo essas pessoas! – falou Naruto um pouco irritado, sentindo uma simpatia imediata pelo menino – Há pessoas que simplesmente precisam se esforçar mais que as outras, mas isso não faz delas incapazes!

- Eu sei Naruto-kun... – murmurou ela – Sei muito bem...

Eles ficaram em silêncio uns instantes, até que ela continuou.

- E por último Suzumi. – Naruto teve a impressão que os olhos dela se tornaram mais tristes por um momento - Ela não tem nada que possa se dizer especial em termos de habilidades, não pertence a nenhum grande clã, nem possui linhagem nenhuma, mas vive em uma situação delicada como os outros. – suspirando um pouco, ela continuou - Seu pai foi morto durante uma missão rank S e a mãe enlouquecera por causa disso. Ela cuida de seus irmãos, sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém. Agora estar mais tranqüilo, pois eles entraram na academia. Mas ainda tem a mãe né? Ela é incapaz de reconhecer os próprios filhos...

- Eu não sabia que essas coisas aconteciam em nossa vila. – murmurou ele. E naquele momento, aqueles três meninos de repente se tornaram muito especiais para Naruto.

- Existem muitas coisas escondidas embaixo das folhas de Konoha. Coisas que nem ao menos desconfiamos.

- Mas... Coitada da Suzumi...

- Não deixe ela te ouvir dizer isso. Ela seria capaz de dizer um palavrão bem feio e fazer um gesto obsceno pra você. – advertiu.

- Não duvido nada... – disse lembrando do comentário da menina mais cedo.

- Não comente nada com nenhum deles, ok? Principalmente com a Suzumi. Ela não gosta de falar sobre isso...

- Certo...

Hinata recostou a cabeça no peito dele. O dia estava quente e uma sensação de torpor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. As pálpebras começaram a pesar. E sem conseguir resistir, deixou-se ser levada pelos laços do sono. Depois de alguns minutos, estranhado o silêncio repentino dela, Naruto a chamou delicadamente.

- Hinata... Vamos almoçar?

E só então percebeu que ela dormia. Abraçou-a mais forte e também fechou os olhos. E ambos adormeceram com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Estava difícil para Neji se concentrar em qualquer coisa aquela manhã. Ainda pensava no estado em que Hinata se encontrava e isso deixava seus movimentos a desejar, tanto que acabou sendo atingido várias vezes por Hanabi. 

- Você não está prestando atenção, Neji! – disse a garota irritada depois de derrubar ele pela terceira vez.

- Perdoe-me, Hanabi-sama. Acho que devemos para por hora. Está na hora do almoço.

- Ah, então você está com fome? Agora entendo! Vamos almoçar então!

Hanabi entrou animada em casa. O almoço já estava sendo servido afinal, e Hiashi esperava por eles.

- Oba to morrendo de fome! – exclamou Hanabi – Mas será que a Hinata-nee-san não virá almoçar?

- Ela deve ter levado o almoço dela – falou Hiashi sem aparentar preocupação.

Neji olhou para a bancada da cozinha. A caixa de lanche de Hinata estava lá. E pelo que lembrava, não tinha a visto carregando nada para o treino. Dirigiu-se então para onde estava a caixinha e começou a colocar comida lá.

- Não vem comer Neji? – perguntou Hanabi já sentada à mesa.

- Daqui a pouco. Vou levar o almoço para Hinata-sama.

- Esqueça-a. – falou Hiashi – Quando ela estiver com fome, voltará.

Neji o olhou surpreso.

- Pensei que minha obrigação era cuidar do bem-estar da sucessora do clã, não esquecê-la.

Hiashi o encarou de volta. Então, baixando a cabeça para a comida, falou indiferente.

- Faça o que quiser então.

- Volte logo para comer Neji! – disse Hanabi quando ele saiu.

Mas Neji não estava com fome, e sim preocupado. Por isso dirigiu-se rapidamente ao local onde sabia que Hinata treinava diariamente seu time. Precisava descobrir o motivo daquele sofrimento que lera em seus olhos. Sabia que, de algum modo, estava relacionado à Naruto. Vira o momento em que ela chegara a casa na noite passada, mas não achou propício pressioná-la então.

"Se Naruto de algum modo a feriu" pensou Neji "Ele vai ter que me dar muitas explicações. E é bom que elas me convençam.".

Chegando ao local de treinamento, todavia, percebeu que toda sua preocupação era infundada. Encostados em uma cerejeira, dormiam Hinata e Naruto abraçados. A garota repousava entre as pernas dele, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo em sua cabeça. O vento soprava pela clareira, diminuindo o calor do meio-dia e agitava os cabelos do rapaz. Ele sorriu aliviado. Aproximou-se devagar para não acordar os dois e depositou a caixa com o almoço ao seu lado.

- Que bom Hinata-sama. – sussurrou.

E foi embora tão silenciosamente quanto chegara.

* * *

Naruto acordou com um passarinho bicando sua orelha. Instintivamente tentou afastar-lo com a mão sem abrir os olhos. Mas como ele era insistente, o garoto se viu forçado a espantá-lo com uma kunai. 

- Sai daqui passarinho. Vá atrás do Sasuke!

Hinata se mexeu em seu colo.

- O que foi? – perguntou sonolenta esfregando os olhos.

- Viu passarinho metido? Você acordou a Hinata!

O passarinho, assustado, voou rapidamente.

- Desculpe te acordar Hinata. Tinha um passarinho chato aqui...

- Não tem problema... – e olhando no relógio acrescentou – Nossa já é tarde! O time deve estar chegando daqui a pouco. E nem almoçamos ainda!

Ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a ajeitar suas coisas. Naruto começou a se levantar também, mas sua mão encostou-se a algo. Foi quando viu a caixa de lanche a seu lado.

- Hinata, ta aqui seu almoço! – disse levantando a caixinha.

- Ué, não lembro de ter trazido nada...

- Ah, deixa pra lá! Coma antes que as pestinhas cheguem!

- Naruto-kun, não chame os meninos de pestinhas. – falou fingindo-se de irritada. – E nós dois vamos comer isso.

Assim que eles tinham acabado de almoçar, o Time três chegou animado. Foi impossível não olhar para eles e sorrir encorajador. Timidamente, todos eles retribuíram o sorriso.

Mais uma vez o treino foi dedicado ao bloqueio. Yumi parecia ter se preparado bem psicologicamente para o combate, pois estava mais concentrada e agia cautelosamente. Não demorou mais que meia hora para que ela descobrisse o ponto fraco da defesa. Depois disso, foi dispensada da aula que continuou até Suzumi o encontrar também, duas horas depois. E por último, Makoto teve os tenketsu pressionados ao pôr do sol.

- Bem por hoje terminamos. Até amanhã no mesmo horário.

- Eu não o quero aqui amanhã não! – falou Makoto irritado apontando para Naruto - Ele me distrai, por isso não consegui.

- Até respirar distrai você Makoto. – falou Suzumi irônica – Cabeça de vento.

- Vem aqui então que vou te mostrar!

Yumi deu um cascudo em cada um quando a briga parecia prestes a começar.

- Parem de criancices e vamos para casa. Amanhã serão 280º. Em vez de discutir, vão treinar!

E deixaram a área de treinos ainda se olhando estranho.

- Ela é a consciência do time. – observou o rapaz.

- É...

Naruto observou Hinata vestindo o colete que havia tirado para treinar. Chegou bem perto dela e, com um sorriso brincalhão, puxou o zíper para cima, ajudando-a. Ela ficou extremamente encabula com o gesto dele, mesmo tendo achado muito meigo. Então, como que para agradecer o dia que tinha tido, ele abraçou-a dando um profundo beijo. Quando estavam se abraçando carinhosamente, ouviram passos as suas costas.

Suzumi apareceu repentinamente deixando-os totalmente sem jeito. A garota também parecia constrangida e sua face estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Er... – disse ela – Só vim buscar a touca que esqueci... – e pegando o objeto, o colocou na cabeça e saiu rapidamente dali.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento, mas depois começaram a rir.

- Acho que agora eles vão descobrir por que passei o dia aqui... – falou coçando a cabeça encabulado.

- Acho que sim. – as faces dela estavam muito vermelhas, mais que os cabelos de sua aluna.

- Então... Vamos comer ramen? Eu pago!

- C-Claro.

E saíram na direção oposta que Suzumi tinha tomado.

* * *

- Mas Shizune, eu só vou procurar o Naruto! – falou Kakashi com a voz um pouco cansado, pela décima vez. 

A médica cruzou os braços e o analisou atentamente. Parecia chateada e ao mesmo tempo incrédula. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, até descruzar os braços e suspirar.

- Tudo bem Kakashi... Vemos-nos à noite... Certo?

Ele pareceu aliviado.

- Sim nos vemos à noite...

Shizune se inclinou sobre ele e lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto, saindo em seguida. Kakashi olhou ela ir embora, se perguntando o que tinha feito demais para que ela desse aquele ataque de ciúmes. Afinal, só levara as sacolas para uma mulher que carregava uma criança nos braços.

"Mais tarde terei que ter uma conversa com ela..." Lembrou mentalmente antes de ir em busca de Naruto. Provavelmente ele estaria treinando, mas não sabia exatamente por onde começar a procurar, já que os hábitos de seu aluno haviam mudado sensivelmente desde que começara a estudar. Por isso, quando viu o Time três, achou que ali estaria uma boa fonte de informação.

* * *

Yumi e Makoto já tinham entrado na vila quando a colega os alcançou. Suzumi ainda tinha as bochechas um pouco vermelha quando se aproximou e falou com a voz aguda em um tom bem mais alto que o normal: 

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu vi!!!- exclamou alto a garota.

- Argh! Fale baixo! – pediu Makoto levando a mão ao ouvido – Isso dói sabia?

- Não tenho culpa se você é tão incompetente que não consegue nem controlar sua linhagem. – resmungou ela mostrando a língua para ele, onde resplandeceu um pequeno piercing.

- Ora sua...

- Mas o que foi que você viu Suzumi? – perguntou Yumi interessada.

Suzumi caiu na risada.

- A Hinata-sensei tava beijando o Naruto-san!

- O QUEEEE?????? – exclamaram os amigos em uníssono.

- E de língua. – acrescentou marota.

- Eca! Que mau gosto! - disse Makoto. – Aquele loiro burro e chato!

- Eu não acho. Naruto-san é bem bonito e simpático! Beijar alguém como ele deve ser melhor do que beijar alguém como você! – e deu uma pequena tapa na cabeça do garoto.

- E quem eu disse que eu quero beijar você com esse troço na língua, cabeça de fósforo? – revidou ele grosseiramente.

- Repita se for homem!

- Parou os dois! – mandou Yumi. – Isso não é conversa para se ter né? A vida é deles, deixem para lá. Vamos nos preocupar com o treino de amanhã. Eu sugiro que a gente se reúna depois da janta para treinar. O que acham?

- Apoiado! Apoiado! – falou Suzumi animada.

- O que eu posso dizer... Sou sempre voto vencido... – balbuciou o único menino do grupo.

Enquanto eles andavam despreocupadamente, uma figura sorridente surgiu na frente deles.

- Yo, vocês são o time da Hinata, não é? – perguntou Kakashi levantando a mão em saudação.

- Sim, por quê? – quis saber Makoto.

- Queria falar com Naruto, mas como não o acho em lugar nenhum, suponho que esteja com a sensei de vocês, não é?

- É, eles estão trocando saliva por ai. – disse o menino enjoado - Que coisa nojenta...

Kakashi deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Trocando saliva? Sei... Obrigado, garoto. E até mais.

Quando Kakashi desapareceu, Makoto começou a ser espancado implacavelmente pelas garotas.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaia, por que estou apanhando?

- Isso é coisa que se diga, baixinho?! – gritou a Suzumi no ouvido dele, fazendo com que Makoto se encolhesse de dor.

- Devo concordar com você desta vez Suzumi. – disse Yumi um pouco chateada – Não se deve expor a vida dos outros dessa forma Makoto...

- Eu não sou baixinho!!!

- É verdade, ta mais pra projeto de feto mesmo! – continuou gritando Suzumi.

E a briga continuou pelo resto da noite. Makoto se arrependeria mais tarde de tudo o que dissera, pois durante o treino, foi usado de saco de pancada pelas meninas de seu time.

* * *

-Manda outro tio! 

- Você está bem animado hoje Naruto-kun. Deve ser a companhia... – exclamou Ichiraku.

Hinata e Naruto jantavam no Ichiraku ramen. Esses comentários, todavia, não os abalava tanto quanto antes, afinal, estavam juntos. Então, se limitaram a sorrir encabulados diante do comentário do proprietário e continuaram a refeição. Quando estavam na segunda tigela de ramen, uma figura conhecida se aproximou deles e os saudou animadamente:

- Oh, Naruto, estava procurando por você.

- Kakashi-sensei! - exclamou Naruto abrindo um enorme sorriso - Aceita um ramen? Por minha conta!

- Hoje não. – dispensou ele. E olhando para mais além de Naruto, percebeu que ele não estava sozinho - Ah, boa noite Hinata.

- Boa noite, Kakashi-san. – disse ela se sentindo um pouco envergonhada do olhar que o sensei lhe direcionara.

- Bem, - começou Kakashi – Vim até aqui apenas para te parabenizar por seu sucesso na prova e desejar boa sorte para amanhã! – e passou a mão nos cabelos arrepiados de Naruto.

- Amanhã? – estranhou Naruto – O que tem amanhã?

Kakashi olhou surpreso para ele.

- Ué, não é amanhã seu teste de combate?

Hinata olhou rapidamente para Naruto, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela.

- V-Você não t-tinha me falado Naruto-kun...

- M-Mas... Nem eu to sabendo disso!

- Como não está sabendo Naruto? A Hokage mesmo me avisou que seria a amanha às dez da manhã, na arena. – disse Kakashi dando de ombros.

- E QUANDO ELA DECIDIU ISSO? POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU?!

- Bem, se não me engano a data e hora do combate foram entregues junto com resultado... Você não leu a carta toda?

Foi então que lembrou desolado do envelope e da carta no dia anterior. Como haviam caído no rio, tinha perdido o papel antes de terminar de lê-lo. Sua animação daquele dia fora embora completamente.

- Então, boa sorte, Naruto! – disse Kakashi alegremente como se não estivesse vendo a cara desolada do seu antigo pupilo.

- Amanhã... – murmurou incrédulo – Como eu fui burro de não ter lido a carta toda... Esse Kakashi-sensei não tivesse me avisado? Eu ia perder a chance... – e, sem vontade de continuar a comer, encostou a tigela de ramen.

- N-Não fique assim, Naruto-kun! Você vai passar!

- Mas eu nem treinei, Hinata! E to meio enferrujado, já que passei o último mês só estudando...

Hinata olhou para ele preocupada, e corando subitamente, disse baixinho:

- S-Se você quiser, a gente pode treinar junto agora à noite... – e rapidamente acrescentou – Que besteira eu disse, você não vai querer treinar comigo!

- Mas eu adorei a idéia! – disse Naruto sorrindo. Pegando novamente a tigela de ramen, acrescentou animado – Vamos terminar para você me ajudar a desenferrujar.

Hinata pensou no pai. Não voltara em casa desde a hora que havia deixado Nemo em seu quarto. Em outros tempos ela se preocuparia em avisar, mas naquele momento aquilo não era importante. Hiashi lhe autorizara a fazer qualquer coisa e ela não pretendia desperdiçar nenhum minuto de seu precioso tempo.

- Vamos treinar Naruto-kun. E amanhã, você será o novo jounin da vila de Konoha.

Hinata falou com a convicção de quem acredita realmente em suas palavras. E Naruto confiou no que ela dizia. Acreditava que, com Hinata ao seu lado, era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

**Bem pessoal, eu estou agora agradecendo todas as reviews atraves de mensagens privadas. Assim é mais facil! xD**

**Então, tem pessoas que tem a conta bloqueada para mensagens privadas, então essas não estão recebendo meus agradecimentos :/ **

**Por isso, obrigada a todos que bloquearam suas contas pra receber mensagem privada, mas que lêem minha fic, mas que nãolembro o nome agora :D  
**

**Itachi: Joy-sama esquece nomes com facilidade o/.\o**

**Joy: Eu queria esquecer vc na minha vida ¬¬**

**Itachi: Mas eu te amo e quero reviver meu clã com vc T/.\T**

**Joy: Que clã? Aquele que VC matou? u.u"**

**Itachi: Esse msm :D**

**Joy: ¬¬ Ngm merece... **

**Itachi: E lembrem pessoal, no orkut, "Contos da Joy"! Conheçam nossa história de amor n/-\n**

**Joy: A história do meu sofrimento isso sim ¬¬ **


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII – Mestre e discípulo

A madrugada lentamente chegava ao fim. Cansados, Naruto e Hinata observavam o nascer do sol da área de treinamento. Depois de uma noite de treino, ambos estavam exaustos, mas felizes. Não havia com que se preocupar. Ele estava pronto.

- Naruto-kun... Não é melhor você ir dormir e descansar para a luta? – sugeriu ela preocupada.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não vou conseguir. Estou animado demais.

- Mas, não dormiu noite passada... Nem essa... Sua luta não será fácil assim.

- Bem, eu não espero que seja fácil. – falou seriamente - Além do mais, tem a kyuubi. Ela tem que servir para alguma coisa. – e olhando para ela agradeceu carinhosamente - E obrigado por não me poupar. Você está lutando muito bem. Deu bastante trabalho.

Hinata olhou para ele. Durante a noite, prometera não pegar leve. E mesmo sendo apenas um treino, ele demorou muito para quebrar seu bloqueio completo. Lutaram e se machucaram. Mas nada poderia ter te dado tanta alegria quanto aquele elogio. Ela sorriu.

- Bem, acho que está na hora de cuidarmos desses machucados. – falou tirando uma pomada de sua bolsa – Essa é a pomada especial do meu clã. Vai melhorar seus machucados e aliviar as dores.

- Ah, eu lembro que você me deu uma igual no Exame chunin! E ela foi muito útil!

Repentinamente Hinata ficou vermelha.

- Hã... Naruto-kun... P-Poderia t-tirar a c-camisa p-ara eu passar isso nas s-suas c-costas?

Naruto também ficou vermelho.

- Ah, claro.

E tirou a camisa. Hinata começou a passar delicadamente a pomada nas costas dele. Naruto gostou de sentir aquelas mãos leves massageando-o. Era tão bom estar com ela. Parecia que finalmente alguém realmente se preocupava com ele, que queria estar ao lado dele incondicionalmente e isso o deixava feliz. E o fazia estar confiante mais que nunca.

A pomada não demorou a fazer efeito. Em pouco tempo a dor deu lugar a uma sensação de alívio. As feridas se fecharam rapidamente para a surpresa de Hinata.

- Então, esse é o poder da kyuubi? – murmurou surpresa.

- Acho que sim. – ele riu e se virou para ela – Te assusta?

Seu olhar foi do rosto dele para o selo em seu umbigo. Desde a derrota da Akatsuki, os mais jovens da vila tinham tomado conhecimento do selamento que habitava Naruto. Mas aquilo nunca foi problema para ela, pelo contrário. Sua admiração por ele só aumentara quando descobriu o quanto ele tinha sofrido e, mesmo assim, superara tudo inclusive a dominação da raposa-demônio sobre ele.

- Não Naruto-kun. – e passando os dedos em torno do selamento acrescentou – Isso não me assusta.

- Obrigado Hinata. – balbuciou ele estremecendo levemente ao sentir os dedos dela percorrendo o selamento - Você não sabe o quanto é bom pra mim ouvir isso...

E abraçou-a carinhosamente.

* * *

Tsunade olhou para o relógio da sua sala. Eram nove e quarenta. E ele não havia chegado. Estava começando a ficar nervosa. Em breve estaria começando o teste de Naruto e seu oponente ainda não aparecido.

"Se aquele desgraçado não aparecer, terei que providenciar outra pessoa às pressas. Espero que ele não me obrigue isso, senão irei dissecá-lo e mandar os órgãos para as enfermeiras estudarem!" pensou raivosamente.

Uma batida na porta anunciou que alguém entrava.

- Tsunade-sama. Ele chegou. – anunciou Shizune aliviada.

- Já não era sem tempo. Eu vou conversar com ele e dizer o que eu quero desse exame. Para não pegar pesado com o Naruto.

- Tenho certeza que ele sabe o que deve fazer.

- Com tipos como ele, não se pode confiar em nada. – e se dirigindo para a porta acrescentou – Avise a todos para prepararem a arena. Vai ser uma luta interessante.

* * *

Naruto não queria se atrasar. Estava muito nervoso por isso passou em casa para refrescar a cabeça antes de ir. Apesar das duas noites sem dormir, não se sentia cansado de forma alguma. A ansiedade tomara o lugar de qualquer outra sensação naquele momento. Debaixo do chuveiro começou a repassar mentalmente todos seus golpes, para não deixar nenhum de fora.

- Hehe, quando foi a ultima vez que fiquei tão ansioso por uma luta? – perguntou a si mesmo em voz alta. – Não lembro... Mas gostaria de saber quem será meu oponente.

Vestiu sua roupa, comeu um ramen rapidamente e foi em direção à arena. Era a mesma onde lutara com Neji durante o Exame Chunin. Ainda faltava uma hora para começar o combate, mas não ia conseguir ficar em casa sozinho. Hinata prometera estar lá o mais cedo possível para torcer por ele. Não queria deixá-la esperando. Mas ao se aproximar, percebeu que localizar sua namorada seria difícil. Todos seus colegas da vila estavam em frente à arena. E não apenas eles. Toda vila em peso comparecera para assistir sua luta. Seu estômago se contraiu dolorosamente.

- Naruto! – chamou Sakura ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke... Vocês vieram… - murmurou com a voz falhando um pouco.

- Claro que viemos. – falou Sasuke encorajador - Não podíamos deixar de assistir sua luta!

- Obrigado... Hã... Vocês viram a Hinata por ai? – perguntou vasculhando o lugar com os olhos.

- Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando um pouco as sobrancelhas e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Não...

- Ah, já que você tocou no assunto, que história era aquela de ontem hein, Naruto? – quis saber Sakura.

O garoto foi poupado de responder a questão da amiga pela chegada de Shikamaru que vinha acompanhado de Temari.

- Olá, Naruto! – falou a garota animada. – Quando nós soubemos que você iria lutar pelo título de jounin decidimos ficar mais um pouco em Konoha.

- "Nós" quem? – quis saber o rapaz, mas já prevendo a resposta.

- Ora, nós. Eu, Kankuro e Gaara.

O estômago de Naruto se contraiu ainda mais.

- O Gaara vai assistir minha luta? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- É claro! Ele fez questão de assistir. – respondeu ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, que ótimo... E onde estar ele?

Talvez falar um pouco com Gaara pudesse ajudá-lo a relaxar.

- Ele foi direto para arena por que disse que não queria te deixar nervoso.

- Ah ta... – e vendo que Shikamaru apenas olhava para o lado, perguntou - A propósito, Shikamaru, viu a Hinata por aí?

- Não, não vi. – respondeu ele antes de dar um bocejo - Na verdade por mim tinha ficado em casa... Assistir lutas cansa... Nada contra você, deixando claro...

Shikamaru levou um grande beliscão de Temari ao dizer isso.

- Ai, por que você fez isso? – reclamou ele.

- Isso é jeito de falar com seu amigo, Shikamaru? Ele precisa que você torça por ele!

- Cara que saco...

Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? Eles parecem tão próximos agora...

- Eles estão namorando. – respondeu Sasuke no mesmo tom.

Então o que o pai de Shikamaru constantemente dizia era verdade. Naruto ficou feliz pelo amigo, por que apesar de estar com a cara emburrada e massageando o lugar onde Temari beliscara, ele a olhava com carinho. Um carinho um pouco disfarçado, mas com certeza estava apaixonado.

Dali a pouco, outro casal se aproximava. Naruto não entendeu por que Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam longamente, mas quando Sai e Ino se aproximam pra desejar boa sorte, Naruto ficou mais que satisfeito. Pelo menos até eles abrirem a boca.

- Não morra, hein? – disse Ino batendo no ombro dele.

- Querida, você não acha que ta pedindo demais de Naruto? – falou Sai sorrindo.

- Ora seu!!!! – resmungou ele irritado, e aproveitou que os dois vinham da região onde estava o clã Hyuuga para perguntar - Mas já que ta aqui, você viu Hinata por ai?

- Não, não. – respondeu Sai.

Mas ele continuou procurando a garota entre a multidão que aumentava cada vez mais.

- Naruto, por que você ta tão preocupado em encontrar a Hinata? – quis saber Sasuke.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, um grito foi ouvido bem perto deles.

- Temari-sama! Finalmente te achei!!!!

Uma garota de cabelos compridos e pretos corria na direção deles, acompanhada por Kiba.

-Ah, não! Ela me achou... – falou Temari desgostosa.

A garota parou cansada em frente à Temari com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto.

- Temari-sama, por que insiste em fugir de mim? Sabe que quem sempre é castigada pelo Kazekage-sama sou eu!

- E você seria...? – pergunta Sakura.

- Miyake Soichiro, dama de companhia da Temari-sama.

Depois da resposta da garota, todos se entreolharam um pouco confusos. Afinal dama de companhia era algo tão... Inapropriado para alguém como Temari.

- Uma idéia idiota que meu irmão teve... – disse a ninja da Areia ao perceber os olhares dos amigos.

- Você não devia falar assim com ela, Temari-san – protestou Kiba – A Soichiro tava realmente preocupada com você!

- Nossa Soichiro, você conquistou um admirador... – falou Temari maliciosamente.

Kiba e Soichiro enrubesceram diante do comentário.

- Não é nada disso! – protestou o garoto.

- Ah, não é? – provocou ela - Então cadê seu cachorro? Akamaru né? Reparei que ele não está aqui... Será que não é por que ela tem medo e você não quer assustá-la?

Dava pena ver a cara dos dois. Soichiro parecia que ia entrar em colapso, tal era a vermelhidão de seu rosto, e Kiba já havia ficado roxo há muito tempo. A expressão deles era tão cômica que logo todos começaram a rir. Naruto se sentiu mais aliviado. Kiba parecia ter esquecido Hinata bem rápido, mas o garoto não achou ruim. De forma nenhuma. Sentiu-se tão confiante que perguntou ao rapaz:

- Kiba, você viu a Hinata por ai?

- Hinata? Não... Eu tinha ido buscar a Soichiro e...

- Olha lá ela, Naruto. – apontou Sasuke.

E realmente ela vinha correndo em sua direção. Acompanhando Hinata, vinham Neji e Hanabi, que parecia entediada.

- Nós vamos ver a luta dele? Que chato...

- Quando a luta começar, você verá, Hanabi-sama, que não será nem um pouco chata.

Naruto se esqueceu de toda ansiedade que sentia quando viu Hinata. Sua vontade era abraçá-la bem forte! Mas com todas aquelas pessoas olhando, não tinha coragem... E provavelmente Hinata também provavelmente não se sentiria bem com tanta gente olhando. Por isso limitou-se a sorrir carinhosamente para ela.

- Err... Como você está se sentindo Naruto-kun? – perguntou ela sentindo a mesma vontade que ele tinha de abraçá-la.

- Bem... Agora que você chegou, eu to menos nervoso. – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

- Eles formam um casal tão bonitinho!!! – falou Ino somente para Sakura ouvir – Será que estão mesmo juntos?

- Sinceramente eu não sei. – respondeu no mesmo tom – Mas espero que sim. Naruto precisa de alguém que goste dele...

- Sakura, vamos. – chamou Sasuke puxando-a pela mão, mas na intenção de deixar Naruto e Hinata mais a vontade - Senão não pegaremos um bom lugar.

- Certo Sasuke-kun. Vamos!

Todos começaram a se dirigir para a arena enquanto Naruto e Hinata ficavam para trás. Ele esperou todos entrarem para perguntar:

-Não vai agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Neji e Hanabi vão guardar um lugar para mim. Q-Quero ficar com v-você até o último m-minuto... S-Se você q-quiser minha p-presença, Naruto-kun...

- Disso não tenha nem dúvida. Mas... Eu posso te dar um beijo? – perguntou corando.

- C-Claro q-q-que p-pode... – disse ficando vermelha também.

Naruto aproximou a boca da dela, mas antes que pudessem completar o beijo alguém o chamou.

-Naruto-kun, já est... Opa atrapalhei? – Shizune ficou subitamente sem jeito.

- Shizune-nee-san? Não é nada! – desconversou Naruto.

E começou a rir nervosamente.

- Ah, ta. Tsunade-sama está te chamando para entrar na arena. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Naruto olhou tristemente para Hinata.

-Até depois.

- A-Até...

E acompanhou Shizune enquanto Hinata se dirigia para a platéia, onde Neji e Hanabi a esperavam.

* * *

Naruto podia se lembra claramente do dia que enfrentara Neji naquele mesmo lugar. Naquele mesmo exame, Konoha fora atacada e o Terceiro assassinado. Entrar depois de seis anos naquela arena era como reviver um passado dolorido. Ele ainda olhou para o alto como que na esperança de ver o Terceiro olhando-o. Mas isso era apenas um devaneio. Nem mesmo a Tsunade se encontrava lá. A Hokage estava com os pés no chão bem em frente a ele e sorria.

-Bem, vamos começar sua luta. – avisou ela - Vou apenas lhe esclarecer uma coisa Naruto. O importante não é somente ganhar, mas completar uma obrigação.

- E qual é a obrigação que tenho que completar? – quis saber ele.

- Você terá que descobrir.

- Isso não é justo, Vovó Tsunade! – reclamou chateado. Já não bastava aquela prova e agora mais aquela de descobrir uma obrigação que precisava cumprir.

- Claro que é. Temos que saber o tipo de ninjas nomeamos jounin, você não acha?

Ele suspirou. A Hokage estava certa. Por isso ele não iria falhar.

- E quem será meu oponente?

- Você saberá agora.

Tsunade começou a se retirar da arena deixando-o sozinho. Podia ouvir o burburinho da multidão às suas costa. Se coração começou a bater mais forte a cada segundo que se passava. Então as portas da arena se abriram e uma figura solitária entrou. Vinha devagar como se não tivesse pressa e tudo não passasse de uma diversão. Ao ver Naruto sorriu para ele. Naquele instante, todos param abruptamente de falar e olhavam incrédulos para a arena.

- O que significa isso?! –exclamou Sasuke irritado – Esse é o oponente do Naruto?!

Sakura estava perplexa.

- Meu Deus, por que Tsunade-sama fez isso?

Hinata quase desfalecera quando o viu entrar na arena.

- P-Por que e-ele? N-Naruto-kun...

Logo que o viu, Naruto ficou tão surpreso quanto os demais. Mas logo em seguida deu um amplo sorriso.

A luta seria muito interessante.

- Há quanto tempo que não o vejo... Ero-senin...

Jiraya sorriu para o garoto.

-Sim, já faz um tempo. E você progrediu muito pelo que ouvi falar. Parece que até arranjou uma namorada! – ele parecia mais satisfeito com isso que com o fato do garoto estar para se tornar um jounin.

- Ero-senin... Não é hora de falar sobre isso... – disse corando.

- Tem razão. Falamos depois desse combate! Se você me derrotar te ensinarei toda arte de sedução que conheço e, principalmente, como agradar uma mulher "naquelas horas"! – e fez aquela pose tão característica dele.

- "Naquelas horas"...? – Naruto parecia confuso - Do que você ta falando ero-senin? Que horas são essas?

Um corvo passou gritando "aho,aho" em cima deles. E todos na arena tinham uma gota na cabeça.

- Você continua muito burro. É bom ver que certas coisas não mudam...

Acima deles, já instalada em sua cadeira, Tsunade pediu a atenção de todos.

- Bem, iremos começar agora o teste para jounin de Uzumaki Naruto. Que a luta tenha inicio!

Todos os presentes ficaram na expectativa do primeiro golpe. Hinata levou os dedos aos lábios e olhou apreensiva para os dois ninjas que se encaravam lá embaixo. Estava receosa. Uma coisa era uma luta para um teste, outra bem diferente era colocar um sanin lendário para lutar contra Naruto. Qual o propósito da Hokage com isso?

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama.

Neji estava ao seu lado. Diferente da maioria dos presentes, não estava surpreso ou preocupado. Na verdade, exibia a mesma postura que Naruto na arena.

- Ele não irá perder. – falou convicto.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Neji? – questionou Hanabi.

- Por dois motivos. Primeiro: eu já lutei com Naruto. Ele é capaz de coisas incríveis. Segundo: Hinata-sama está presente. Ele não pode perder, mesmo que quisesse.

- Neji-nii-san... – murmurou ela corando.

- Olhe para ele, Hinata-sama. Vai começar.

Naruto deu o primeiro passo. Tirando as shurikens da bolsa lançou em Jiraya, que não teve dificuldades para desviar-se delas. Mas Naruto aproveitou a distração para avançar em cima de seu mestre com uma voadora bem colocada. Porém, simples golpes de Taijutsu não seriam suficientes para atingir o sanin. Ele pegou facilmente o pé de Naruto e o sacudiu para as árvores do lugar. Utilizando o chakra, Naruto se prendeu a uma das árvores e passou a observar seu oponente.

"Lembre-se Naruto, você não está lutando contra qualquer um, ele foi seu mestre" pensou o garoto olhando para Jiraya "E também a Vovó Tsunade falou algo sobre uma obrigação... Tenho que descobrir o que é...".

Mas não havia pistas nenhuma sobre o que seria essa tal de "obrigação". Então não tinha escolhas, o jeito era continuar a lutar da forma que sabia.

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

Dezenas de cópias surgiram na arena, e começaram a atacar. Jiraya sorriu como se esperasse por aquilo. Fazendo selos rapidamente com as mãos, gritou:

- Katon Karyu Endan!

E começou a soprar fogo, destruindo todas as copias de Naruto.

- Não pense que será fácil me derrotar, Naruto.

- Se fosse fácil, não teria graça.

Mais uma vez o combate voltou-se para o taijutsu. Ambos pareciam estar analisando a melhor hora de atacar, observando os movimentos do outro. Apesar de existir uma diferença de quase quarenta anos entre os dois, lutavam com força e vigor como poucos sabiam fazer. Estava sendo um excelente espetáculo. Não havia desigualdade. O nível de luta era idêntico.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Temari. - O nível de luta do Naruto é igual à de um sanin lendário! Você está vendo isso Gaara?

Sim, Gaara estava. Não tinha ficado surpreso com a escolha de Tsunade. Sabia que qualquer pessoa com a força abaixo de um jounin de elite não seria páreo para Naruto. A escolha não fora aleatória. Tinha um propósito definido.

Desde o momento em que Gaara soube que fora permitido para Naruto fazer o exame jounin sem ao menos ser um chunin, imaginara bem os motivos que fizera a Hokage insistir muito nisso. E vendo-o ali, lutando de igual para igual com Jiraya na frente de toda Konoha, apenas confirmou suas desconfianças. E isso o deixava muito satisfeito.

- Ele está se saindo bem. – comentou Sakura.

- Até quando? – falou Sasuke apreensivo.

A luta continuava. Nenhum dos dois abria espaço para o outro agir. E quanto mais forçava Naruto a recuar, mais Jiraya via seu progresso e ficava satisfeito com os resultados.

Naruto também via surpreso, como os golpes de seu mestre estavam mais visíveis para ele e como conseguia bloqueá-lo. Há três anos atrás aquilo nem passara por sua cabeça. Mas agora, sentia mais que nunca que podia se tornar um Hokage. Todavia, uma coisa o deixava alerta: estranhava o fato de seu sensei não atacá-lo com golpes mais destrutivos, apenas se limitando a defender-se.

"Tem algo errado aí..." pensou.

Quando invocou novamente os clones para atacá-lo, Jiraya usou uma técnica que Naruto tinha visto apenas uma vez, mesmo depois de passar tanto tempo com ele.

- Doton Yominuma (Pântano do além)!

Toda a área de combate começou a ser transformada em um pântano pegajoso e movediço. Rapidamente Naruto pulou novamente para as árvores. Porém dessa vez, Jiraya o esperava lá.

Quando Naruto percebeu foi tarde.

- RASENGAN!

Recebeu o golpe nas costas, a queima roupa e foi arremessado de volta ao pântano que agora encobria todo lugar. Durante somente três segundos, Naruto ficou inconsciente, mas foi o suficiente para se ver preso e não poder se levantar.

- Droga! – exclamou lutando contra a lama. – Preciso ficar em pé.

E da mesma forma que fizera para se levantar do rio com Hinata no dia do resultado, concentrou uma grande quantidade de chakra nas palmas das mãos e conseguiu apoio. Depois, foram os pés. Demorou um pouco a se firmar, o que o deixou espantado. E foi aí que percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Sentia seu chakra sendo puxado para baixo.

"Droga!" pensou sentindo seu poder se esvair rapidamente.

Não era um simples pântano, mas sim um pântano que sugava chakra. Sua situação começou a ficar difícil. Estava em pé, mas à custa de muita energia. Olhou para Jiraya que continuava intacto, enquanto ele agora exibia profundas feridas onde fora acertado pelo rasengan. Sua camisa ficou totalmente destruída, bem como sua jaqueta.

- Inventou um jutsu novo, ero-senin... – murmurou começando sentir um cansaço indescritível.

- Até um cachorro velho aprende truques novos.

Mesmo diante da situação, Naruto sorriu.

- Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!

Mais uma vez a arena foi repleta por Narutos que atacavam em todas as direções.

- Ninpou Harijizou. – gritou Jiraya sendo coberto por agulhas.

Os clones não tiveram a menor chance. Mas o que Naruto queria era tempo. Quando Jiraya estava preocupado em se defender dos clones, ele chegou repentinamente e atacou.

-RASENGAN!

Porém, para seu total surpresa, a barreira de espinhos não só bloqueou como o repeliu com uma chuva de agulhas muito afiadas que começaram a perfurar seu corpo. Mais uma Naruto foi arremessado contra a lama.

- NARUTO-KUN!

De onde estava Naruto ouviu o grito de Hinata. Com muito esforço se levantou e olhou para a platéia que assistia calada sua luta. Não podia vê-la de onde estava, mas sabia que provavelmente chorava por sua causa. Ele precisava fazer algo. Tinha que acabar aquela luta se quisesse ser um jounin. Se quisesse recompensar tudo que Hinata fizera por ele. Começou então a analisar a situação.

"Ele está se mantendo a distância. Isso deve fazer parte da tal obrigação que a vovó falou. Tenho que descobrir por que. Para isso, vou ter que atingi-lo. Mas como farei isso? Ele prever meus ataques e sabe exatamente o que vou usar. Estou ficando sem chakra, maldito pântano... Não posso mais usar o kage bushin, ou não me manterei em pé aqui... Usar o chakra da Kyuubi está fora de cogitação. E ainda tenho que quebrar essa defesa...".

E de repente Naruto lembrou.

Podia vencê-lo.

Jiraya percebeu que o olhar de Naruto mudou de repente.

"O que será que ele fará agora" pensou o sanin.

Naruto começou a formar um grande rasengan na mão direita. Sem clones para encobri-lo. Sem a ajuda da outra mão.

- Ele pensa que vai poder ganhar assim?! – exclamou Hanabi sem se importar com as lágrimas já derramadas pela irmã.

Todos esperavam ansiosos os próximos passos.

- Vai realmente me atacar de frente, Naruto? – perguntou Jiraya surpreso - Não acho uma boa idéia.

Naruto começou a correr de peito aberto em direção a Jiraya. Mas, ao chegar perto, ao invés de atacá-lo, dirigiu o rasengan para o pântano. Uma grande quantidade de lama espirrou para todos os lados antes que o golpe fosse sugado pela lama. Ninguém entendeu o que ele pretendia.

Somente Hinata.

- N-Naruto-kun, ele v-vai...

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em um momento tudo estava coberto de lama. No momento seguinte, Jiraya voava com sua barreira totalmente despedaçada pelo rasengan de Naruto, atravessando a arena e indo parar nos limites do campo. O pântano imediatamente se desfez.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura assustada.

- O certo seria "como" aconteceu. – completou Sasuke.

Hinata sabia como. Quando viu Naruto direcionar seu rasengan para a lama fazendo com que ela respingasse, lembrou do treinamento do dia anterior que ela tivera com seus alunos. Yumi só descobrira a falha de seu bloqueio por causa da água de seus ataques. Então, ele utilizou a lama para descobrir onde a defesa de Jiraya tinha falha. Depois, direcionou todo seu ataque no ponto rapidamente com outro rasengan, como tinha treinado com ela aquela noite. E assim conseguira atingir completamente seu sensei.

Tsunade se deu por satisfeita. Era hora de parar o combate. Levantou-se e começou a falar.

- Bem, eu quero...

Mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um grito:

- AH, MOLEQUE MALDITO!

Jiraya se levantou repentinamente totalmente irritado.

- Que se dane esse teste, aqui vou eu! – avisou ele.

E começou a correr em direção a Naruto.

- Jiraya! – exclamou Tsunade surpresa – Já acabou!

Mas o sanin não ouvia. Voltara a atacar Naruto com força total.

- Você quer lutar seu ero-baka? Pode vir! – gritou Naruto atacando também.

Todos agora olhavam perplexos, o desenrolar nada convencional do exame.

- EI VOCÊS DOIS! PODEM PARAR! – chamou a Hokage irritada. Mas se eles a ouviram, simplesmente ignoraram seus chamados.

- Tsunade-sama, é melhor ir separar os dois... Ou eles vão se matar... – disse Shizune preocupada.

- Vou fazer isso agora. – e arregaçando as mangas pulou para dentro da arena – JIRAYA SEU MALDITO, EU DISSE QUE ACABOU!!! – e socou Jiraya sem dó fazendo-o voar até bater na parede e cair no chão aparentemente desacordado.

Naruto olhou surpreso para Tsunade. Ela estava muito brava.

- Vovó Tsunade... – murmurou assustado.

Ela chegou bem perto dele e, pegando-o pela orelha, levantou seus pés do chão.

- Aiaiaia, isso dói! – reclamou ele.

- Da próxima vez que eu disser que já chega, é por que já chega entendeu? – ela parecia mais ameaçadora que nunca.

- Sim senhora!

- Ótimo. – e largando Naruto no chão, se dirigiu para onde estava Jiraya e começou a chutar ele que ainda estava no chão – E isso serve para você também!

Foi só então que Naruto entendeu.

- Peraí, Vovó Tsunade. Se você disse que acabou... E eu? Passei?

Tsunade parou de chutar Jiraya e olhou para ele.

- Eu lhe disse que você teria uma obrigação. Sabe qual foi ela?

- Quase. Você queria que eu descobrisse como quebrar o bloqueio do ero-senin, mesmo com aquele pântano?

- Eu queria que você pensasse durante a luta Naruto, mesmo que estivesse em uma situação difícil e estressante. Que descobrisse um meio de vencer, sem usar a Kyuubi, com seus próprios esforços. E você conseguiu. Parabéns.

- Isso quer dizer que... – mas as palavras dele falharam nessa hora.

Seria verdade?

-Shizune! – chamou a Hokage.

Shizune entregou um colete de jounin para Tsunade, que o jogou para Naruto.

- Seja bem vindo à elite jounin, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele não acreditava no que ouvia. Nem no que via. Mas o colete estava ali, nas mãos deles. Conseguira. Era um jounin.

- YES!!! – começou a gritar.

Seus amigos começaram a pular um a uma para a arena. Primeiro Sasuke e Sakura, depois os demais. Hinata foi a ultima a entrar e ficou observando Naruto sendo cumprimentados e aplaudidos por todos. Teve receio de chegar mais perto, pois todos queriam um pouco da atenção dele.

- Não vai se aproximar, Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji vendo o receio dela.

- Não sei Neji-nii-san... – murmurou encostando as pontas dos dedos - Ele está tão ocupado...

- Mas sem você ele não teria chegado aqui...

Apesar disso, ela manteve uma certa distância. Era tão bom ver ele tão feliz.

- E aí? Como estou? – perguntou Naruto a Sasuke vestindo o colete de jounin.

- Ridículo. – respondeu o outro sem pensar duas vezes.

- COMO ASSIM RÍDICULO?

- Ora, o que você esperava? Com essa calça laranja-sukita e esse colete?

- Parabéns, Naruto. – disse Neji antes que Naruto partisse para cima de Sasuke.

Naruto logo esqueceu de Sasuke e olhou para os lados.

- Neji? Onde está Hinata?

Neji apontou para trás. Naruto abriu um sorriso.

- HINATA! EU CONSEGUI! – gritou correndo em direção a ela.

Quando menos esperava, Hinata se viu abraçada por ele, que parecia ter esquecido que toda vila os observava. Naruto segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou longamente.

- Hã... Acho que isso esclarece muita coisa. – disse Sakura corando tal era intensidade do beijo.

- Será que devemos avisá-los que toda vila ta olhando? – falou Shizune preocupada.

- Deixe-os. – disse Tsunade rindo – Precisamos comemorar! Vamos beber sakê! Por conta do Jiraya!

- Por que por minha conta? –perguntou Jiraya que acabava de se levantar.

- Por não ter parado quando eu mandei. – disse Tsunade ameaçadoramente – Algo contra?

- Nada não. Eu pago...

E todos começaram a se retirar da arena, enquanto Hinata e Naruto ainda trocavam o beijo de comemoração.

* * *

**Oie pessoal!!! Boas e más noticias! Boa noticia: Próxima semana, dias 20,21 e 22 eu estarei participando do "Sana 7" em Fortaleza. É um dos maiores eventos de anime do país! Quem fpr leitpr da fic e for para o Sana, é só procurar por uma louca vestida com um sobretudo da Akatsuki de nuvens AZUIS na sexta e no domingo(quem estiver lá saberá a explicação para a cor azul). Ou vestida de Nanao-chan de Bleach no sábado. Serei eu:D  
A má noticia: devido ao Sana, próxima sexta não haverá capítulo [  
Bem, é só isso e deixem comentários gente!  
Atenciosamente, Joy Black! **


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII – Lugar Distante

Hinata deixou-se ser beijada a vontade por Naruto. Por um momento esqueceu de tudo, de que estavam em plena arena e nem mesmo viu quando esta se esvaziou. Naruto também não parecia se importar com nada, a única coisa que queria era beijá-la, beijá-la, cada vez mais. Quando o beijo foi diminuindo de intensidade até restar somente os lábios encostados um no outro, Naruto abriu os olhos, se afastou e sorriu.

- Eu jamais teria conseguindo sem você. – falou carinhosamente alisando seus cabelos.

- N-Naruto-kun... Não é crédito m-meu... Você se esforçou muito...

- Com a sua ajuda... – e a abraçou fortemente.

Foi só então que perceberam que haviam sido deixados para trás. No lugar onde os amigos tinham estado, no chão, havia um bilhete.

- O que será isso? – perguntou Hinata apanhando o papel no chão.

- Oh, é a letra do Sasuke! O que diz?

- "Quando você terminarem, estaremos no restaurante de Konoha esperando para comemorar sua promoção. Tudo por conta de Jiraya-san. Sasuke". Nossa que legal da parte do Jiraya-sama, pagar sua comemoração, Naruto-kun!

- Tem alguma coisa errada ai... – falou Naruto desconfiado – Mas vamos, né? É comida de graça!

Hinata começou a rir com ele, mas depois assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

- Naruto-kun, e esses ferimentos?

Naruto olhou para o próprio corpo.

- Ah, não é nada. Ele não queria me acertar em nenhum ponto vital. Só esta doendo um pouco, mas lá no restaurante eu peço para a vovó Tsunade dar um jeito nisso. Você pode ir na frente, Hinata. Eu quero passar em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa... – e fazendo uma careta acrescentou – Estou fedendo a pântano!

- Naruto-kun... E-Eu n-não queria ir s-sem você...

Hinata pensava na possibilidade de que, sem Naruto, provavelmente seria bombardeada de perguntas sobre o relacionamento dos dois e decididamente não estava disposta a isso. Naruto percebeu que ela não queria estar lá sozinha e ficou vermelho ao propor:

- Bem... Se você quiser pode ir esperar lá em casa...

Foi a vez de Hinata ruborizar.

- C-Certo... – respondeu.

Eles então se dirigiram para o apartamento de Naruto. No caminho, muitas pessoas da vila, até mesmo aquelas que ele nem conhecia, começaram a parabenizá-lo pela luta.

- Parabéns, Naruto! – falou um dos espectadores.

- Arrasou, hein? – disse outro dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Quem diria, um jounin... – murmurou um anbu ao passar por eles.

- Naruto! Chegou mais hentai, viu? Dê uma passadinha aqui mais tarde! – gritou o dono da livraria para todos que pudessem ouvir. Hinata começou a rir quando Naruto corou.

- Tanaka, maldito!

Logo chegaram ao apartamento. Ao colocar a chave na fechadura, porém, Naruto hesitou por um momento. Sorrindo sem jeito, ele falou:

- Não repare na bagunça, não. Quase não tenho tido tempo de arrumar o apartamento.

- N-Não tem problema...

Realmente o que ele dizia era verdade. Quando a porta se abriu, Hinata pôde ver que o apartamento não devia ver uma vassoura há muitos dias. Naruto parecia extremamente constrangido com a situação que se encontrava o ambiente.

- Hã... Eu vou tomar um banho rápido... Fique a vontade.

No momento em que ele se trancou no banheiro, Hinata passou a vasculhar a casa como se buscasse algo. E achou. Uma vassoura e uma flanela para tirar a poeira dos móveis. Começou rapidamente a arrumar todo quarto de Naruto, o que não demorou muito, pois não era um apartamento grande. Quando estava limpando rapidamente o criado-mudo, viu diversas fotos de Naruto com Sakura e Sasuke. Uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção, mas continuou arrumando, pois logo Naruto sairia do banheiro. Depois de deixar tudo limpinho, aproveitou para dobrar as roupas lavadas que ele nem tinha tirado da sacola da lavanderia. E achou uma peça muito interessante.

- Que bonitinho! - exclamou Hinata.

- O que é bonitinho? – perguntou Naruto saindo do banheiro.

- Isso. – disse ela colocando o gorro de dormir dele na cabeça.

- Ah, isso. Eu nem lembrava que tinha mandado para a lavanderia – e reparou na limpeza do quarto – Ué, ta tudo limpo...

- Você disse que eu ficasse a vontade, então dei uma arrumada rápida... N-Não gostou? – perguntou insegura.

- Claro que gostei! Muito obrigado, mas não precisava se incomodar.

- N-Não foi incômodo.

- Err... Você não quer esperar na cozinha enquanto eu me troco?

Foi então que notou que ele estava só de toalha na sua frente. Os dois coraram drasticamente e ela se retirou rapidamente para a cozinha. Pouco tempo depois, Naruto aparecia totalmente vestido.

- Não tenho aquela roupa legal azul de jounin, mas acho que esta serve.

Por baixo do colete de jounin ele vestira uma calça e jaqueta preta. Nos ombros, um redemoinho laranja se destacava. Mas havia ficado uma combinação perfeita.

- Está ótimo, Naruto-kun.

- Então vamos! Mas antes, não é melhor você tirar isso? – e apontou para o gorro que ainda estava na cabeça dela.

- Ah, mas é tão bonitinho! – disse rindo, mas tirando o gorro. - Naruto-kun... – murmurou ela logo depois enquanto passavam pelo criado-mudo – Essa foto aqui... Foi há uns dois anos atrás não é? – perguntou ela apontando para uma das fotos no criado-mudo que exibia os três amigos juntos.

- Foi. – murmurou ele ficando momentaneamente triste – Foi a foto que nós três tiramos logo que o Sasuke saiu da prisão...

- Ah! – exclamou ela – Eu não queria relembrar isso e...

- Calma... – pediu Naruto sorrindo – Não precisa ficar constrangida. Tudo já foi superado. - Agora, vamos comer por conta do Ero-senin! Nem vou levar Gama-chan!

E foram rapidamente em direção ao restaurante onde todos os esperavam.

O cheiro da comida foi a primeira coisa que sentiram. Reunidos em volta de uma grande mesa, todos já tinham começado a comer e beber quando eles entraram. Sakura começou a bater palmas para Naruto assim que o viu, sendo acompanhada pelos outros. O rapaz ficou um pouco vermelho, mas sorriu e se dirigiu para os lugares que tinham sido reservados para ele e Hinata, ao lado de Sasuke e Sakura.

- Finalmente, chegaram – disse a garota.

- Eu fui tomar um banho, não podia continuar fedendo àquele pântano.

- Ei, olhe como fala do meu pântano rapazinho! – reclamou Jiraya com um copo de sakê na mão – Se você falar desse jeito, não te ensinarei ele!

- E você ia me ensinar? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Ia, mas com a condição que você me apresentasse a sua namorada... - e olhou maliciosamente para Hinata, que teve vontade de se esconder embaixo da mesa.

Naruto parecia não ter gostado nem um pouco da brincadeira. Colocou o braço em volta dos ombros da garota e a puxou um pouco mais para perto.

- Então já sei que não vou aprender nunca, pois não vou deixar um ero-baka como o senhor perto dela! – disse irritado.

- Oh, ele é ciumento, Tsunade! Viu como o amor é lindo? – falou Jiraya começando a rir e sendo acompanhando por todos.

- Jiraya, você já está bêbado? – reclamou a Hokage - Se começar a dizer besteiras, eu não arrastarei você para casa, não.

- Deixa de ser uma velha rabugenta! Me dá um beijinho! – e fez biquinho para ela.

Tsunade deu um soco na boca de Jiraya, onde todos puderam ouvir o barulho do queixo rachando.

- Isso deve ter doido... – comentou Kiba.

- Ele vai sobreviver. – disse Tsunade indiferente colocando mais sakê no copo.

- A propósito, Vovó Tsunade, poderia olhar meus ferimentos? – pediu Naruto - Não é muito grave, mas ta doendo.

- Claro. – e passando a mão por cima da roupa de Naruto, ajudou as dores aliviarem.

- Bem melhor agora. Obrigado Vovó Tsunade.

- Você lutou muito bem, Naruto-san. – disse Temari enchendo o copo de sakê sob o olhar de desaprovação de Shikamaru – Gaara me disse que achou sua luta excepcional.

- Por falar nele, onde está o Gaara? – perguntou Naruto vasculhando o ambiente.

- Ele foi embora logo que acabou sua luta. Não podia se atrasar mais. Tinha compromissos.

Compromissos. A visita à Vila Oculta da Pedra. Naruto já quase esquecera o que Gaara lhe confidenciara. Existia uma crise entre as vilas e estavam às portas de uma guerra. Tsunade ainda não tinha falado nada para ele, mas esperava que isso fosse só questão de tempo. Como jounin, ficaria a par de diversas coisas. E se a situação estava tão grave quanto o amigo deixara entrever naquela noite, não demoraria muito para a Hokage tomar providências.

- Naruto-kun, ficou sério de repente... – murmurou Hinata.

- Nada não Hinata. – disfarçou ele, pois não queria que ela ficasse preocupada - Só chateado por que não falei com o Gaara.

- A propósito Temari-san, por que não voltou junto com seu irmão? – perguntou Ino interessada – Por causa do Shika-kun?

- Ino! – exclamou Shikamaru enrubescendo.

- Ah, Ino, mas é claro! Se bem que eu to mesmo é querendo ver o show do Asian Kung Fu Generation que vai haver na capital, e o Shikamaru vai me levar para vermos eles de perto!

- Vou? – perguntou ele preguiçosamente.

-Vai sim! – falou ela irritada.

- Cara que saco...

- Nossa e o Gaara te deixou ficar? – se surpreendeu Sakura. Sabia que Temari tinha muitas obrigações na Vila da Areia.

- Sim, deixou. Mas "essa" aí teve que ficar também... – e apontou para a moça sentada ao lado de Kiba.

- Por favor, Temari-sama, não me deprecie dessa forma. Eu estou apenas cumprindo ordens! – protestou Soichiro.

- Então cumpra minhas ordens e volte para a vila da Areia. – disse ela secamente.

- Estou cumprindo ordens do seu irmão e uma delas é não te obedecer!

- O Gaara tem cada uma... Mas não pense que você vai comigo ao show não! Eu quero namorar em paz!

- Temari-sama... – a garota estava quase em prantos.

- Você pode ir comigo Soichiro! Assim não descumpre suas ordens e se diverte um pouco!

Kiba fez o convite sem nenhum receio de ser recusado. A garota o olhou, vermelha, e então sorriu.

- Seria ótimo, Kiba-kun...

- Graças a Deus, ela arranjou uma distração. – murmurou Temari para apenas Shikamaru ouvir.

- Vai ser um ótimo show! – disse Sakura animada. – Vai ser ao ar livre em comemoração ao novo estádio que o daymiou construiu!!! Eu e Sasuke vamos sem dúvida!

Naruto olhou para Hinata, que não falou nada, apenas continuava bebendo seu chá.

- Você quer ir, Hinata? – perguntou sorrindo.

Ela quase engasgou com o chá.

- S-Se eu quero ir n-no show? E-Eu a-adoraria...

- Então eu e Hinata iremos também! – exclamou ele animado.

- Ótimo! – falou Sakura – Então iremos todos juntos. Encontraremos-nos no portão da vila na hora do almoço para que a gente consiga um bom lugar para assistirmos o Show!

- A propósito, quando será o show? – perguntou Naruto depois de perceber que não fazia a mínima idéia de quando seria.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o amigo.

- Você disse que ia e nem ao menos sabe a data? Tem certeza que ele passou Tsunade-sama?

- Ora seu!

- Dia 25. Depois de amanhã. – respondeu Sai achando divertido ver a cara de Naruto irritado – Na capital.

Hinata observou todos na mesa. Estavam ali para comemorar a promoção de Naruto e se divertiam. Ela também estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava triste. Faltavam quatro dias para seu aniversário, mas tentava não lembrar disso. Porém não ia poder fugir daquela lembrança por muito tempo. Seu prazo estava se esgotando.

- Algum problema Hinata-sama?

Neji a olhava fixamente. Como Hinata, recusara o sakê e bebia chá. Não estava acompanhado de Hanabi, então se podia supor que também passara em casa antes de vir ali.

-N-Nenhum problema, Neji-nii-san. E-Estava a-apenas me p-perguntando onde esta Hanabi. Ela, com certeza, d-deve ter pedido para vir...

- Sim, pediu. E Hiashi-sama não autorizou.

- Entendo. Mas espero que ele permita que ela nos acompanhe ao show. Você irá, não é mesmo, Neji-nii-san?

Ele considerou por um instante o pedido.

-Sim, é claro.

- Opa, esse show promete! – exclamou Sakura.

Ninguém ali duvidava disso.

* * *

Na manhã do dia 25, Hinata dispensou seu time mais cedo.

- Bem, como vocês sabem hoje vai haver o show do Asian Kung Fu Generation. Normalmente eu não me ausentaria de minhas obrigações para me divertir, mas como vocês conseguiram cumprir a meta de quebrar minha defesa de 300º nos últimos dois dias, vou dar essa folga para todo time.

- Beleza! – exclamou Makoto.

- Mas amanhã voltaremos com tudo. – avisou ela sorrindo.

- Droga...

- Gostaria de saber qual de vocês quer ir conosco? – perguntou pensando que eles precisavam de alguma diversão afinal. Antes de serem ninjas, eram adolescentes e precisavam gastar a energia reserva que tinham.

Suzumi desviou o olhar triste para o chão.

- Eu adoraria sensei, mas não tem quem possa ficar com meus irmãozinhos, então não posso ir...

- Nem eu. – disse Makoto emburrado – Estou de castigo. Papai acha que não estou me esforçando o suficiente.

- Que pena... – falou sinceramente triste - E você, Yumi?

Yumi olhou para os dois companheiros. Ela não tinha irmãos para cuidar, nem estava de castigo. Sabia que sua mãe não veria nada contra ela sair com sua sensei. Mas por algum motivo, não queria ser a única a ir. Sabia que, mesmo que se divertisse muito no show, não seria a mesma coisa sem eles.

- Não posso sensei. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

- Tudo bem então. Vejo vocês amanhã. Dispensados!

Quando eles saíram, Hinata ainda pode ouvir Yumi propor animada aos companheiros:

- Já que ninguém vai, vamos todos jantar lá em casa? Tem panquecas hoje!

Sorriu satisfeita, percebendo o ato de Yumi. O verdadeiro espírito de companheirismo.

Voltando para casa, percebeu que Hanabi a esperava ansiosa em frente da casa. A menina parecia irritada e questionou com as mãos na cintura:

- Você demorou! Está quase na hora de ir!

- Mas eu cheguei na hora que prometi Hanabi! – falou depois de consultar o relógio.

- Não enrola e vai logo se arrumar!

Vinte minutos depois, ela, Hanabi e Neji, se dirigiram para o portão da vila. Naruto ia esperá-la lá. Nos últimos dois dias, sua vida virara um verdadeiro sonho. Ela e Naruto não se separavam em nenhum momento durante o dia e a ajuda dele fora essencial para que seu time progredisse. Ele ia todos os dias assistir seu treino e acabava participando também. Makoto relutou a principio, mas logo estava muito a vontade com a presença de Naruto. Suzumi o idolatrava e Yumi o indagava sem parar sobre as missões já realizadas pelo time dele. Mas o que mais atraiam os garotos era a história da Akatsuki que Naruto sempre era obrigado a repetir nos momentos que paravam para lanchar. Depois dos treinos, eles iam ao Ichiraku ramen e só se separavam à noite.

- Aiaiaia, que ansiedade! – falou Hanabi. – É a primeira vez que saio da vila com você Neji! Prometa que vai ficar ao meu lado o tempo todo! – e se segurou no braço do rapaz.

- Hanabi, pare de perturbar Neji-nii-san. – pediu Hinata - Ele não pode ficar ao seu lado o tempo todo.

- E por que não?

- Vamos logo, estão todos nos esperando. – falou Neji sem se meter na conversa das garotas.

Hinata se espantou com o número de pessoas que iam sair da vila para o show. E se surpreendeu mais ainda de ver Shino, já que fazia meses que eles não se encontravam.

- Shino-kun... Há quanto tempo.

- Hinata-san. É um imenso prazer revê-la depois de tanto tempo. – falou formalmente - Infelizmente nós temos estado muito ocupados e isso fez com que não nos víssemos. Porém, fico feliz em saber que você está bem e dou os parabéns por seu relacionamento com Naruto-san.

- Err.. Obrigada. – disse timidamente.

-Hanabi-chan! – chamou uma voz animada.

Lee veio correndo para onde eles estavam. Junto com ele, estavam dois meninos, um mais ou menos da mesma idade que Hanabi e o outro era visivelmente mais jovem. O rapaz se dirigiu diretamente para Hanabi. Ele parecia muito animado.

- Minha pupila! Aposto que você está ansiosa para ficar ao meu lado durante o show! Prometo te colocar nos ombros para você ver o Asian de perto! – e fez a pose de nice guy.

- Eu vou fingir que nem te conheço lá. – disse a garota taxativa.

Os meninos ao lado de Lee tiveram reações totalmente diferentes. O mais velho riu, concordando com Hanabi e o mais novo apertou os olhos, parecendo chateado.

- Neji!!! Meus discípulos não me amam!!! – disse Lee chorando copiosamente.

- Problema seu. – resmungou o outro.

- Lee, você sabe que Hanabi-chan não gosta dessas suas demonstrações de afeto. – Tenten surgiu ao lado dele – Então não pressione a menina.

- Mas nenhum dos meus pupilos me admira! – e olhou para os meninos. Nenhum deles vestia uma roupa igual a sua e pareceram constrangidos diante do olhar de Lee.

- Se eu tivesse um sensei que se veste como você, eu também não o respeitaria. – falou Sasuke chegando. E se dirigindo à garota ao lado dele, falou – Hinata, Naruto disse que ia se atrasar um pouco, mas chega logo.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-san. – agradeceu ela aliviada, pois já estava ficando preocupada.

- Mas eu me visto bem! – reclamou Lee, vestido igual ao Gai-sensei.

- Se isso é bem, não imagino sua noção de mal. – disse Neji.

- A propósito, Neji, está desacompanhado? – perguntou Tenten sorrindo e se aproximando do rapaz.

- Está comigo! – disse Hanabi pegando no braço dele.

- Eu não falei esse tipo de companhia...

Enquanto Tenten e Hanabi iniciavam uma discussão, Hinata se aproximou de Sakura e perguntou:

- Por que o Naruto-kun vai demorar?

- Ele falou que ia buscar alguém. – respondeu a médica.

- Quem? – Hinata imaginou que fosse, já que todo pareciam estar ali.

- Não sei. Mas espero que ele não demore, ou poderá ficar para trás. – e acrescentou animadamente – Estou tão empolgada com esse show!

Os minutos começaram a passar rapidamente e Naruto não chegava. Somente quando todos já pensavam em deixá-lo para trás para o desespero de Hinata, ela ouviu a voz dele ao longe.

-Ei, esperem por nós!

Ele vinha acompanhado de Konohamaru.

- Então ele tinha ido buscar o Konohamaru-kun... – disse Hinata aliviada.

- Desculpe o atraso. – falou Naruto rindo – Eu tive que ir buscar o Konohamaru, por que ele não tinha aparecido ainda.

- É e me tirou de casa antes que eu pudesse terminar meu almoço... – disse Konohamaru chateado.

- Você come lá. – resmungou ele - E não seja mal agradecido, se eu não tivesse ido buscar você, teria ficado para trás.

Com todos reunidos, começaram o caminho em direção à capital. Durante o percurso, Sakura assumiu a liderança e dava ordens a todos para quando chegasse lá.

- Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos: um vai guardar os lugares em frente ao palco, enquanto o outro vai conhecer a cidade. Depois trocamos. Assim podemos nos distrair antes do inicio do show. Concordam?

Todos concordaram.

E a idéia de Sakura foi muito útil. Como eles chegaram bem cedo à cidade, puderam passear sem se preocupar com os lugares. Hinata e Naruto estavam no segundo grupo que foi somente conhecer a cidade depois dos outros. Durante a andança, Hinata viu algo que a conquistou totalmente.

- Veja Naruto-kun! Uma kyuubi!

Era uma raposa de nove caudas de pelúcia que repousava numa vitrine de uma loja infantil. Junto com ela, outras criaturas lendárias, muitas delas composta pelos bijus.

- Olha que interessante! Tem o gato de duas caudas... Tem até o Shukaku de Gaara-sama!

- Esses vendedores fazem tudo para ganhar dinheiro... – comentou Naruto sorrindo – Opa, olha a hora! É melhor voltarmos!

A apresentação estava marcada para começar às oito horas. Ás sete, outras bandas menores iniciaram a prévia do show. A maioria delas eram bandas da própria região e pareciam tão ansiosos quanto os expectadores para o show principal. Eram oito e quinze quando as luzes apagaram e os acordes de "Haruka Kanata" começaram a tocar. A multidão presente foi ao delírio, e começou a pedir a entrada da banda.

- Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo. – gritou Naruto por cima do barulho para que Hinata pudesse ouvi-lo.

As luzes se acenderam novamente. No palco, Masafumi Gotou , Kensuke Kita, Takahiro Yamada e Kiyoshi Ijichi cumprimentavam a multidão. As meninas eram as que mais gritavam.

_Vou começar, se apresse_

_Não é só porque você faz_

_Que também vou fazer, verdade_

_A noite passa_

Sakura começou a pular no meio da multidão sendo seguida por Sasuke que parecia estar se empolgando também com ritmo. Em pouco tempo, os ninjas se esqueceram que eram ninjas e passaram a cantar as músicas com o mesmo fervor dos presentes. Flashes de câmeras partiam de todos os lados e se tornou difícil se manter todos juntos.

_No início me esforço,_

_Mas no fim_

_Dá na mesma, verdade_

_Os dias passam_

_Aos poucos_

_Abro os meus sentimentos_

_Se me aproximar_

_Entenderá melhor!_

- Ah, eu queria ver melhor para tirar uma foto! – gritou Sakura.

- Eu to vendo muito bem! – respondeu Sasuke.

- É, mas minha câmera não tem Sharingan então ta difícil!

- Venha! – e se abaixou para Sakura subir em seus ombros. A garota ficou extremamente feliz.

- Vou tirar uma foto do Masafumi Gotou. – gritou excitada.

- Que mau gosto, ele é tão feio. – disse Naruto para Hinata que começou a rir.

- Neji me põe no ombro para que eu possa ver melhor! – pediu Hanabi.

- Basta que você ative seu byakugan, Hanabi-sama, para ver melhor.

Hanabi ficou extremamente decepcionada ao ouvir isso.

- Se você quiser, pode subir no meu ombro, Hanabi. – disse Konohamaru sorrindo insinuante para a garota.

- Você eu não usaria nem como carpete!

- Ah, deixa de ser chata... Tipo... Alguém já te disse que esses olhos ficam muito bem me você?

Irritada, Hanabi deu um soco forte no olho de Konohamaru, que o deixou imediatamente roxo.

- Esse olho também fica bem em você...

A música chegou ao fim, sendo imediatamente substituída por um solo de guitarra diferente, precedendo a sua sucessora.

- Não acredito! – alegrou-se Hinata – Rewrite é minha música favorita! – e começou a cantar junto com o vocalista a letra que, em sua opinião, identificava muito dela própria.

_Quero gritar todos estes pensamentos_

_Pois não existe outra prova de minha existência_

_Este futuro que eu deveria agarrar_

_Entra em conflito entre "dignidade" e "liberdade"_

_Quero apagar essa imagem distorcida a minha frente_

_Pois vejo meu limite bem ali_

_Nesta janela de excessiva consciência própria_

Naruto começou a cantar junto com a garota, em uma voz desafinada mais muito animada. Em pouco tempo já estavam roucos de tanto gritar. "Rewrite" foi precedida por "Ao no uta" e depois "Butterfly". Uma hora depois, Hinata já quase não agüentava ficar em pé. A multidão ao seu redor tinha aumentado consideravelmente.

- Naruto-kun... – falou ela bem perto de seu ouvido – Eu estou com sede, vamos beber algo?

- Acho que vi um ambulante por ai, lá perto de Sasuke e Sakura. Vamos.

E saíram empurrando todos tentando achar o ambulante. Quando se aproximara do individuo que realmente estava próximo dos seus amigos, ele gritou por cima da musica "Yuugure no aka":

- Ei, me vê duas águas.

- Não tem água tem só refrigerante. – respondeu o vendedor.

- Então dois refrigerantes!

- Só tem essa latinha aqui.

- Então dá logo essa latinha!

O vendedor deu a latinha a Naruto que pagou irritado. Depois, ele entregou-a para Hinata.

-Não vai querer, Naruto-kun?

- Vou tomar outra coisa. – e se dirigindo ao vendedor perguntou - O que tem mais ai?

- Tem rum, vodca, cerveja, Nabunda...

- Nabunda? – perguntou achando que tinha ouvido mal.

- É, a cachaça Nabunda! Quem toma Nabunda não esquece jamais! É a bebida mais forte que tem! – e dando um sorriso malicioso, perguntou - Vai querer tomar Nabunda?

- Não obrigado... Dá uma cerveja mesmo... Mas... Ei Sasuke! – gritou para o amigo.

- Oi? – responde Sasuke ainda com Sakura nos ombros.

- A bebida perfeita pra você! Cachaça Nabunda! Quer tomar Nabunda?

- Por quê? Você tomou tanto que gostou é? – rebateu o outro com um sorriso debochado.

- Maldito! Sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo!

O ambiente foi ficando cada vez mais quente, e imprensado. Quando os acordes de Re Re começaram a tocar, Naruto já tinha bebido várias latinhas de cerveja devido ao calor do local. Hinata começou a passar mal. Sentia-se sufocada e várias pessoas já tinham pisado em seus pés e eles começaram a doer muito.

- Hinata, você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ele reparando em seu semblante.

- T-Tô... – murmurou.

- Não, não está. Vamos sair daqui.

- M-Mas se sairmos não conseguiremos mais voltar...

- Daremos um jeito.

* * *

Neji não entendia por que as pessoas gostavam tanto de shows. Muita gente junta, empurra-empurra, um forte e desagradável cheiro de suor e um barulho ensurdecedor. O simples motivo de ele estar ali fora Hinata. Sabia que ela ficaria triste se Hanabi não pudesse ir, e a menina só teria permissão do pai caso Neji também fosse. Então ali estava ele, totalmente desajustado ao ambiente agitado, contando os minutos para que aquilo tivesse um fim.

Naquele momento, Hanabi parecia tê-lo esquecido um pouco. O Asian Kung Fu Generation cantava Re Re, a sua música favorita. Ela acompanhava a música aos gritos, empolgada com a performance da banda. Foi quando Neji sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Tenten.

- Neji – falou ela bem próximo ao seu ouvido – Eu gostaria de falar com você um instante. É possível?

Neji olhou para Hanabi pulando junto com Tasuki, seu colega de time ao ritmo da música.

- Não poderei. – respondeu secamente.

- É importante. – insistiu a garota.

Ele considerou por um momento. Se Hanabi os visse juntos faria um escândalo. Mas como ela estava distraída, talvez pudesse sair um pouco.

- Sim. Mas aqui não. Vamos sair do tumulto.

Com dificuldade, eles saíram da aglomeração. Tenten parecia agitada e nervosa. Olhava para os lados a todo instante, como se esperasse alguém.

- Algo errado? – perguntou Neji.

- Não, não. Nada errado. Só estou vendo se Hanabi-chan seguiu a gente.

- E qual seria o problema disso?

- O que eu quero te falar é confidencial...

Neji a olhou seriamente, mas nada comentou. E quando chegaram a um local mais afastado, ele disse:

- Estou ouvindo.

Tenten tomou fôlego.

- Neji, durante sete anos fomos do mesmo time. Passamos por muita coisa juntos, você, eu, Lee e Gai-sensei. Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por todos vocês.

- Não entendo o que tem de importante nisso, Tenten.

Ela corou, mas continuou o que estava falando.

- O que eu quero te dizer é que apesar de todo carinho que eu sinto por Lee e Gai-sensei, você é especial para mim. Muito especial. Eu gosto de você, Neji. Na verdade eu te amo. Passei anos tentando dizer isso, e só tive coragem porque Sakura-chan e Hinata-chan tomaram coragem. Não quis ficar para trás...

No meio do show, ao final da música, Hanabi notou a ausência de Neji. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu nenhum sinal dele.

- Tasuki, você viu o Neji? – perguntou Hanabi ao seu colega de time.

Tasuki parou de pular por um momento. Tinha o cabelo castanho molhado de suor e seus olhos verdes se apertaram enquanto ele pensava. Apesar de ser apenas um ano mais velho que garota, ele era bem mais alto que ela. Usava uma camisa preta com uma foto do Asian e um bermudão jeans.

- Não vi não. Por que você não pergunta para o Konohamaru-kun?

Hanabi olhou rapidamente para o rapaz perto deles, que cantava uma garota bem mais velha. E ela parecia estar caindo na conversa dele.

- Eu não! Do jeito que ele é burro e pervertido, vai confundir minha pergunta com um pedido de namoro. Vou procurar o Neji com meu byakugan.

- Não pode, é proibido o uso de qualquer habilidade ninja aqui. Eu li em um cartaz. – avisou Tasuki.

- Então me dê cobertura! – e ativou o byakugan.

Em poucos segundos, detectou o local onde Neji estava com Tenten.

- Ai, aquela vadia! O que ela está fazendo com o meu Neji?

- SEU Neji? – indagou Tasuki caindo na risada.

- Eu vou buscar ele!

- Boa sorte.

Ela correu rapidamente no meio da multidão, utilizando das suas habilidades para abrir caminho. Não queria nem saber se era proibido ou não. O que não ia permitir era que ninguém se aproximasse de Neji, além dela.

Neji encarou longamente Tenten após a confissão da garota. A garota estava ansiosa, esperando uma resposta. Ele suspirou.

- Um nobre sentimento, Tenten. Espero que você possa encontrar algum dia alguém que possa retribuí-los. Mas não serei eu.

Os olhos de Tenten se encheram de lágrimas. Mesmo que já esperasse aquilo, ouvir doía.

- Eu não quero "alguém". Eu quero você, Neji. – disse intensamente.

- Infelizmente não posso retribuir seus sentimentos.

- V-Você g-gosta de outra pessoa? – perguntou entre as lágrimas.

- Não. Eu não amo ninguém.

- Então – ela deu um sorriso esperançoso – Por que você não me dá uma chance de fazer com que você aprenda a me amar? Fique comigo, Neji.

- Você sabe que isso não passa de uma ilusão. – respondeu secamente - Ninguém aprende a gostar de ninguém. Apenas se gosta. Só isso. Ficar com você sem amá-la, seria apenas uma forma de desrespeitá-la, de machucá-la. – com a expressão suavizando um pouco ele continuou - E você disse bem no início. Passamos sete anos juntos, ainda somos um time, mesmo sem cumprirmos missões juntos. Eu a considero demais para fazer algo assim com você.

- Essa é sua última palavra? – perguntou ela olhando para o chão.

- Sim. Eu sinto muito.

Tenten nem ao menos olhou para o amigo. Simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu sem dizer uma palavra, seguindo a direção oposta ao show. Nesse mesmo instante, Neji sentiu alguém pular em seu braço.

- Neji! O que aquela garota queria com você? – perguntou Hanabi parecendo chateada.

- Nada de importante, Hanabi-sama. Vamos voltar ao show.

* * *

Tentar sair do meio da multidão era pior que tentar entrar, fora a conclusão que Naruto chegara. A todo o momento alguém esbarrava neles, quase os separando. Quando já estavam bem próximos de sair do formigueiro que se tornara a rua principal, onde estava sendo realizado o show, uma pequena manada de adolescentes atravessou seu caminho, empurrando Hinata para um lado e Naruto para o outro. Depois disso, eles se perderam. A garota continuou andando em frente tentando encontrá-lo, mas simplesmente não o achava.

"Vou ter que recorrer para o byakugan!" pensou ela.

Assim que ativou sua linhagem, sentiu uma pontada grande nas costas, que desativou imediatamente seu byakugan. Virando-se para ver quem a atingira, viu um grupo de homens fardados que a olhavam em desaprovação.

- É proibido o uso de linhagens sanguíneas ou qualquer poder ninja nesse show. Não leu o regulamento?

- D-Desculpe, eu n-não sabia... Só q-quero e-encontrar u-uma p-pessoa...

- Que bonitinha, ela nem sabe falar direito, rapazes! Diga-me gracinha, de que vila você é? – perguntou se aproximando dela.

Hinata deu dois passos para trás. Se aqueles homens conheciam uma linhagem e eram fortes o suficiente para desativar seu byakugan, com certeza sabiam que ela vinha de Konoha.

- E-Eu vou i-indo... M-Mais uma vez d-desculpe...

Quando se virou para ir, contudo sentiu um puxão em seus cabelos. O homem a segurava por trás, rindo com um bafo forte de bebida em seu rosto.

-Calma gracinha! Eu e meus amigos só queremos conversar com você.

- P-Por f-avor n-não m-me o-obrigue a te m-machucar...

- Oh, rapazes! Ela vai nos machucar! Qual seu posto? Pela cara deve ser genin ou chunin, não é?

Segurando o braço dele, ela tentou uma manobra para se soltar. Teria conseguido se outros três não tivessem a segurado.

- Nossa, vamos nos divertir muito, rapazes! Ela é selvagem...

- Mais selvagem sou EU! – gritou Naruto chegando ao local e nocauteando o homem com um único soco. Ao ver o amigo inconsciente no chão, os outros soltaram Hinata e começaram a correr.

- Naruto-kun... Desculpe... Eles me pegaram e...

- Você não tem que se desculpar. – e abraçando ela carinhosamente acrescentou – Vamos sentar longe daqui, esse show já deu tudo que tinha que dar...

E se afastaram do local do show. Ainda dava pra ouvir "Tight Rope" do lugar onde se sentaram. Era um banquinho em uma rua lateral pouco iluminada, mas tranqüila. Quase não tinha movimento, pois a rua não tinha saída. Então eles puderam ficar bem à vontade.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- B-Bem... Fiquei assustada quando me perdi de você...

- Eu também. Imaginava uma coisa como aquela. Alguém tentando te maltratar. Eu sabia que você tentaria evitar um conflito no meio de muita gente... Você é tão meiga... Tão delicada...

Naruto começou a passar a mão pelo rosto dela. Não sabia se era a privacidade do local, ou as cervejas que bebera, mas ela parecia excepcionalmente desejável, sob a meia luz da rua. Puxando-a para bem perto dele, começou a beijá-la com uma voracidade que Hinata ainda não conhecia. Explorava sua boca com a língua, enquanto a apertava contra seu corpo. Uma tontura começou a tomar conta da cabeça da garota. Naruto parecia querer assimilá-la para dentro de si próprio, apertando-a, sentindo a pulsação mais rápida do seu coração. Em pouco tempo, sua respiração tinha se acelerado e sentiu um arrepio agradável quando os lábios dele começaram a roçar em torno se seu pescoço.

- N-Naruto-kun... P-Pode a-parecer al-guém...

Ele considerou por um momento suas palavras.

- Então, venha.

E se levantando, ofereceu a mão para ela, que aceitou. Hinata não entendeu por que Naruto a levava para o fim da rua se esta nem ao menos tinha saída. Porém, logo compreendeu. Ele a levara para longe da luz do poste e encostou-a suavemente no muro. Depois, tornou a beijá-la, dessa vez mais suavemente, e a envolveu com seus braços. Ela permitiu que ele explorasse seu corpo com suas mãos, envolvida por uma sensação que nunca sentira antes. Era inebriante, enlouquecedora. Quando ele desceu os lábios em direção ao seu decote, precisou sufocar o gemido que quase escapara. Começou então a percorrer os braços deles com suas mãos, chegando às costas. Queria acariciá-lo também, mas a grossa jaqueta que ele vestia, dificultava o caminho de seus dedos.

- N-Naruto-kun... N-Não e-está com c-calor? E-Essa jaqueta é-é tão p-esa-da...

- Sim, está muito quente aqui – sussurrou ele tirando a jaqueta.

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam. Imaginavam que algo daquele tipo acabaria acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas nunca em frente a tantas pessoas, e no meio do show.

Sai estava acompanhando por uma bela morena de curvas bem generosas e que parecia estava achando aquilo muito divertido. Ino estava acompanhada por um rapaz que parecia querer sumir diante da cena. E os namorados se encaravam, enfurecidos.

- Como você pode me trair Sai? – gritou ela furiosa.

- Eu? Você quem estava antes com ele. – disse sem nenhuma inflexão na voz.

- Gente... – falou Sakura se aproximando – eu acho que...

- Você devia ficar calada. – disse Sasuke puxando ela – Não se meta nisso.

E era realmente a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Ino parecia que estava prestes a explodir enquanto Sai mantinha uma frieza invejável. E muitas pessoas olhavam esperando o desenrolar dos fatos.

- Você é um falso! – gritou Ino.

- E você não tem vergonha na cara. – devolveu ele.

- Vergonha? Quem é você pra falar em vergonha? – revidou ela.

- Talvez eu seja seu namorado que não gostou de te ver com outro. – replicou ele.

Na verdade a cena foi inusitada. Logo que começara o show, cada um foi pra um lado, sem se importar muito com o outro. Segundo Sakura soubera, eles tinham brigado antes do show. E então arrumaram respectivos "ficantes". E por um acaso, acabaram se encontrando estando acompanhados. E agora brigavam por causa da "traição".

- Você sempre faz isso não é? – sibilou Ino para Sai – Fica se esfregando com vadias nas minhas costas!

- Olha o respeito garota! – disse a mulher ao lado de Sai.

- Cale a boca! – gritou a loira.

- Não faço muito diferente de você, com esse outro ai... – disse Sai friamente.

- Eu nem sabia que ela tinha namorado... – se defendeu o pobre rapaz.

- Então... Você quer insinuar que estamos empatados? – quis saber ela.

- Não estou insinuado. Estou afirmando. – confirmou Sai sem hesitação.

E eles se olharam longamente por cima da música, enquanto todos esperavam o final daquela trama, que parecia agora chamar a atenção de muito mais pessoas que antes.

- Ai meu Deus... – murmurou Sakura.

- Acho que vai acabar agora... – avisou Sasuke.

E era verdade. Depois de se olharem longamente, Sai e Ino pareciam ter ambos chegada a mesma conclusão. Ele soltou o braço da mulher e disse:

- Não preciso mais de você.

Ino empurrou o rapaz e falou:

- Foi bom enquanto durou, querido.

E para a surpresa de todos, os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram intensa e apaixonadamente.

- Nunca vou entender eles... – comentou Sakura vendo todos se afastarem rindo e comentando o acontecido, enquanto os dois acompanhantes tratavam de sumir dali rapidinho.

- Existem as mais inusitadas formas de amar. – falou Sasuke sorrindo e abraçando Sakura possessivamente – Essa é a deles.

- Vamos deixá-los ai! Quero aproveitar o resto do show! – gritou a médica empolgada começando a pular novamente e fazendo Sasuke sorrir.

* * *

Lee encarava a garrafa de Coca-cola à sua frente. Sua animação pela festa tinha ido toda por água abaixo. Apesar de saber a algum tempo que Sakura e Sasuke haviam se entendido, sentiu uma contração desagradável no estômago ao ver eles dois se beijando durante o show. Aproveitara que Kasuma, seu aluno, pedira para ir ao banheiro, para acompanhá-lo até fora da aglomeração e agora o esperava sentado em uma barraca.

- Pronto sensei. Podemos voltar.

Kasuma era a estrela do Time Cinco. Com apenas nove anos de idade se graduara na academia. Ele era um menino muito bonito, tinha olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros que caiam sobre o rosto delicadamente. Ainda era pequeno, afinal, era muito novo, mas tinha uma aguçada inteligência por trás do semblante infantil. Quando Lee questionou se era apropriado ele cuidar de um time com dois gênios como Kasuma e Hanabi, Tsunade lhe respondera:

- Você é o gênio do esforço, Lee. Sei que vai conseguir.

E realmente, até então, não tivera problemas com nenhum de seus discípulos. Exceto pelo fato de nenhum deles idolatrá-lo, nem fazer a pose de nice guy. E com certeza, tinha mais afinidade com Kasuma que com Tasuki, que não levava nada a sério, e com Hanabi, que levava tudo a sério demais.

- Hã... Vamos voltar sensei? – chamou o garoto novamente.

- Pode ir à frente, Kasuma-kun... – murmurou Lee desanimado - Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui...

- Tem certeza? Ta bem animado lá! – o menino logo percebeu que havia algo de diferente com seu professor.

- Tenho. Pode ir. Só não fale com estranhos, nem aceite doces. – mesmo sendo ninja Kasuma ainda era uma criança.

- Ta, ta. – respondeu sorrindo e voltou para o show.

Lee terminou de tomar sua Coca-cola e chamou o garçom.

- Vê mais uma aí!

- Bebendo o quê Lee?

Tenten sentou-se inesperadamente ao seu lado. Mantinha a cabeça baixa ao falar com ele e parecia estar se sentindo muito mal. Mesmo tentando esconder o rosto nas sombras Lee reparou que ele estava inchado e seus olhos muito vermelhos.

- Nossa Tenten! O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- Nada. Ou melhor, tudo... Lembra do que eu te falei hoje a tarde?

- É claro. Você me falou que finalmente decidiu se declarar para o Neji. Então, falou com ele?

Ela afirmou tristemente com a cabeça.

- E? – quis saber o rapaz.

- Ele disse que não me amava... Com todas as letras.

Lee encarou a amiga, pesaroso.

- É parece que nem eu, nem você tivemos sorte ao nos apaixonar.

- Você ainda insiste com aquela história com a Sakura, Lee? Ela namora o Sasuke há mais de um mês. E eles parecem bem apaixonados.

Cruzando os braços sobre o balcão, Lee inclinou a cabeça e suspirou.

- É eu sei. Mas mesmo assim é difícil lidar com essas coisas.

- Eu que o diga... – concordou Tenten.

- Mas há uma diferença entre nossos casos. O Neji disse que não te amava, mas ele gosta de alguém?

"Eu não amo ninguém".

Lembrando das palavras de Neji, ela respondeu:

- Não.

- Mas a Sakura sim. É mais doloroso ver alguém que você ama com outra pessoa.

O garçom chegou com a Coca-cola de Lee. Trazia também um cardápio que entregou a Tenten. Diversas bebidas, de vários lugares eram oferecidas. Uma vontade tentadora tomou conta da garota. E decidiu não resistir a ela.

- Quer saber Lee? – falou com a expressão desafiadora – Cansei de bancar a boa moça! Esse negócio de ficar remoendo dor de cotovelo não é meu estilo. Não faço o gênero "coitadinha"! Eu não vou ficar choramingando pelo Neji! Pelo menos não estando sóbria!

- Tenten... O que você pretende? – perguntou o rapaz receoso.

- Garçom, qual a bebida mais forte que você tem aí?

- Bem, a mais forte é a cachaça Nabunda, mas eu não a aconselho à senhorita, ela é muito forte.

- Não quero saber! Pode mandar!

- Tenten, por favor! – pediu Lee - Você nunca bebeu antes!

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo. E hoje eu quero beber muito e descontar todos esses anos de abstinência!

Mas a vontade de Tenten não pode ser concretizada, pois depois da terceira dose, a garota já tinha as bochechas muito vermelhas e dava nítidos sinais de estar totalmente embriagada.

- Leeeeeeeeee – falou com a voz arrastada – Eu não to me sentindo muito bem... Acho que eu não devia ter bebido isso...

- Eu avisei! – reclamou exasperado.

- Esse negócio de tomar Nabunda não é brincadeira não... Já subiu tudo pra minha cabeça...

- E o que você está sentindo? – perguntou Lee preocupado.

- Eu to sentindo um calor tãããããããããããão grandeeeee...

E para total desespero do ninja, sua colega começou a desabotoar a blusa, fazendo com que todos os homens presentes parassem o que estavam fazendo para observá-la.

- TENTEN! Você não pode tirar a roupa aqui! – disse angustiado, segurando as mãos da amiga.

- Ah, deixa ela à vontade cabeça de bolha! – gritou um dos homens na barraca fazendo com que todos os outros caíssem na risada concordando.

- Leeeeeeeee... Não posso tirar a blusa aqui? – a voz de Tenten estava arrastada e ela não parecia deter o controle de seu corpo.

- NÃO, NÃO PODE!

- Então me leve para um lugar onde eu possa... Tomar Nabunda me deixou queimando por dentro...

Lee ajudou a amiga a se levantar oferecendo apoio, o que não adiantou muita coisa, pois Tenten não se sustentava nas pernas. Tirando uma nota alta do bolso, ele pagou a conta ao garçom.

- Fique com o troco! – disse ao sair.

Não dava para andar daquela forma. Ele não conseguia fazer Tenten se locomover e a todo momento ela caia, sem forças para se sustentar sobre as próprias pernas. Muitas pessoas já paravam e apontavam à cena rindo.

- Acho que vou ter que te levar no braço... – e colocando ela no braço, passou a se distanciar do show.

- Leeeeee, para onde você está me levando?

- Para casa. Não vou te deixar ficar assim.

- Mas eu não quero ir...

- Você não tem querer! – disse chateado - Tenten, você não podia ter feito isso!

- Ei, Lee, Tenten!

Chouji estava em uma barraca de churrasco ao lado de uma garota cheinha, mas muito bonita. Ela olhou interessada a cena.

- Seus amigos, Chouji-kun? – perguntou.

- Sim. – e voltando-se para Lee perguntou – O que está havendo?

O rapaz hesitou por um instante. Não podia dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo com Tenten. Naquele momento ela podia não estar com plenos domínios de seus atos, mas no dia seguinte depois de recuperar a consciência, com certeza ficaria constrangida com ocorrido, principalmente se várias pessoas tomassem conhecimento dele.

- A Tenten não ta passando bem, Chouji-san. Estou levando ela de volta para Konoha. Avise aos outros, por favor.

- Pode deixar. Eu aviso.

Lee tomou o rumo de volta à vila. Durante o percurso, quando passavam por entre as árvores, Tenten segurou forte o braço de Lee.

- Leeeeee... Acho que vou vomitar...

Rapidamente ele a pôs no chão. Mas ela não vomitou. Apenas começou a arquejar como se tivesse com falta de ar e reclamava em voz baixa enquanto arranhava o próprio pescoço:

- Queima, queima, queima...

- Acho que vi um lago por aqui. Vou te levar lá. Dizem que molhar a cabeça faz bem nessas horas. Vamos!

O lago brilhava à luz do luar. Suas águas eram calmas, sendo perturbadas apenas pela brisa da noite que ondulava lentamente sua superfície. Tenten se inclinou as margens do lago e, pegando um pouco de água entre as mãos, molhou o rosto. Lee sentou em uma pedra e aguardou.

- Eu queria que ele me amasse, Lee... – sussurrou Tenten, como se temesse quebrar o silêncio do local.

- Eu também. Você merece ser feliz.

- E você, Lee? Não merece ser feliz?

- Sinceramente não sei... – respondeu ele baixando a cabeça.

A verdade era que ele jamais considerou a possibilidade de ficar com outra pessoa que não Sakura. E isso o fazia se sentir vazio, solitário e infeliz. Porém, tudo que podia fazer era desejar de todo coração que ela fosse muito feliz. Quanto a ele, não pensava no futuro. Iria sobreviver um dia de cada vez, até esquecer seu amor completamente.

Envolto nesses pensamentos, Lee sentiu algo delicado roçando em seu rosto. Quão grande foi sua surpresa ao constatar que o que tocara seu rosto fora a blusa de Tenten e mais ainda quando olhou para ela e a viu tirando completamente a roupa.

- TENTEN! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

- Estou com calor... – e dizendo isso se atirou de cabeça no lago.

Lee se desesperou totalmente, principalmente quando viu que a garota não voltava à tona.

- SUA LOUCA, VOCÊ VAI SE AFOGAR!

E atirou-se no lago também. Conseguiu pegar a amiga antes que essa afundasse e subiu com ela em busca de ar.

- Tenten – chamou ele preocupado – O que deu em você?

A garota olhou para ele com um ar vazio, distante.

- Leeeeeeee... Você me acha bonita?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Que tipo de coisa se passavam na cabeça dela naquele momento? Não dava para saber. Dentro do lago, com aquela brisa noturna passando por seus rostos, ele a admirou por alguns instantes. O cabelo, cotidianamente preso, havia se soltado no mergulho e agora, molhado, emoldurava o rosto vermelho pela bebida. Os pequenos lábios tremiam com o frio da água e a expressão desamparada com que ela esperava sua resposta, podiam fazer qualquer coração esmorecer.

- Você é linda, Tenten. – falou Lee com sinceridade.

- Então me beije.

- QUE TIPO DE PEDIDO É ESSE? VOCÊ CONTINUA BÊBADA!

- Por favor, Lee... Eu preciso me sentir desejada. Nem que seja por um momento. Nem que seja uma mentira.

Agora eram as bochechas de Lee que se avermelharam intensamente.

- Isso não é algo que se peça a um amigo Tenten...

- E a quem vou pedir se não posso contar com meu melhor amigo?

Aquelas palavras mexeram com seu interior. "Melhor amigo"... Nunca pensara que ela o considerava tanto. Ele também gostava muito dela e vê-la olhando para ele com um pedido nos olhos, era algo que não podia ignorar.

- Está bem. Um beijo não fará mal...

E eles se beijaram. E não foi só um beijo. Nem dois. Foram vários beijos. E a cada novo contato de suas bocas, eles se intensificaram mais. Tenten o abraçou fortemente encostando seu corpo nu no de Lee. Eles tremiam, mas não de frio, e sim de um desejo que nem sabiam que estava ali. Tenten apertou fortemente Lee em seus braços e queria sentir que podia preencher o vazio dentro de sua alma com ele.

O corpo de Tenten era firme, mas também delicado. Ele não sabia por que nunca havia reparado a mulher dentro dela, enquanto olhava pra ninja. Mas agora, sentiu-se invadido por um desejo tão grande que por um momento achou que fosse explodir. Nunca imaginara que tantas sensações poderiam ser sentidas de uma vez só. Todavia sabia que tinha que manter a razão. Sabia que ali em seus braços, pousava alguém que ele não queria machucar jamais. Por isso, quando as mãos de Tenten começaram a querer arrancar a roupa dele, Lee a refreou. Sorrindo, ele segurou delicadamente suas mãos e disse:

- Melhor pararmos por aqui Tenten. – sussurrou com a voz rouca - Você disse que queria ser desejada e eu a estou desejando mais do que acho aceitável em seu estado atual. Se continuarmos, acabaremos fazendo coisas que podemos nos arrepender amanhã. Vamos voltar para Konoha.

Lee ajudou Tenten a sair do lago. E como um cavalheiro, também a ajudou a se vestir. Quando chegaram à porta da casa dela, já mais consciente, ela lhe pediu:

- Lee, me perdoe...

-Não há o que perdoar... E Tenten – chamou ele quando ela lhe virou às costas para entrar na casa – Se você, depois de sóbria, quiser terminar o que começamos no lago, pode me avisar.

E enrubescendo fez a pose de nice guy antes de ir embora, sem ouvir a resposta dela.

* * *

- AI TÁ DOENDO! TÁ DOENDO!

- Mas é só uma unha...

-MAS É A MINHA UNHA!

Kiba foi carregado para fora da aglomeração quando o show estava perto de chegar ao fim. Seu pé sangrava muito. Na pressa de sair para evitar a correria quando a banda deixasse o palco, enfrentaram um longo e cheio caminho. Durante o trajeto, algo ou alguém, eles não viram bem, caiu sobre o pé do rapaz arrancando sua unha do dedão e deixando as outras em estado lastimável. Tiveram que carregá-lo para um lugar bem afastado e deixaram seu pé levantando enquanto esperavam Shino que fora buscar Sakura.

- Cara, isso ta feio... – disse Shikamaru olhando o pé de Kiba.

- Pior é o que eu to sentindo! Vocês não têm pena de mim não?

- Sinceramente... Não. – respondeu Neji.

- Por que eu ainda pergunto...

Sakura chegou um pouco depois, aparentando estar muito irritada.

- Espero que seja algo grave para você me tirar na hora que eles tão cantando a última música! – disse para Shino.

- Isso é grave o suficiente para você? – perguntou apontando para o pé de Kiba.

A expressão dela mudou repentinamente.

- O que aconteceu Kiba?

- Eu também queria saber...

- Resolvo isso num minuto. – e começou a tratar do rapaz.

- Acho que isso é o fim da festa... – disse Ino desanimada.

- Mas olhe pelo lado bom, nos divertimos bastante! – falou Sai abraçando a namorada.

Todos os olharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Já que estão todos aqui, devíamos ir embora. – propôs Shino – O show está no final mesmo.

- Não estamos todos aqui. – retrucou Neji – Hinata-sama e Naruto não estão presentes.

- Nem o Lee-san e a Tenten-san. – disse Konohamaru.

- Não se preocupem com o Lee e a Tenten. Eles já foram. – esclareceu Chouji.

- Já? Por quê? – perguntou Sakura

- Parece que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem...

- Mas ainda faltam dois. Eu vou procurá-los. – se ofereceu Neji.

- Pode deixar que eu irei Neji. – pediu Sasuke – Você fica ai e não deixe ninguém mais sair, por favor, senão vamos nos desencontrar.

Apesar de ter se oferecido, Sasuke não sabia por onde começar a procurar. Vira que Hinata não estava se sentindo muito bem, então supunha que eles se afastaram para se sentarem algum lugar. Andou durante alguns minutos, até passar em frente à rua sem saída. Como a visibilidade estava horrível, ele ativou o sharingan. E foi assim que os encontrou. No primeiro momento não viu Hinata, apenas Naruto, por isso chamou.

- Ei, Naruto!

O coração de Hinata quase parou quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke. Corando instantaneamente, se escondeu por trás de Naruto, enquanto baixava sua blusa. Naruto ficou extremamente irritado com a interrupção.

- O que você quer Sasuke? – perguntou rudemente.

Sasuke não entendeu a forma com que Naruto falara com ele.

- Algum problema Naruto?

- To ocupado, vai embora!

- Mas nós já estamos indo embora, por isso vim te chamar. Ta tirando água do joelho?

- Cara vá embora, vou já!

- Cadê a Hinata?

- PORRA, EU JÁ DISSE QUE TÔ INDO! VAI EMBORA!

Sasuke ficou chateado com a forma que Naruto falara com ele. Já ia revidar quando percebeu que Naruto não estava sozinho. Encolhida nos braços dele, Hinata parecia querer desaparecer. Então entendeu o nervosismo do amigo, deu uma risadinha e saiu sem dizer nada.

Hinata ficou muito insegura. Quase que Sasuke os flagraram em um momento tão intimo. Ela não tinha mais coragem de permanecer ali.

- N-Naruto-kun... A-Acho q-que temos q-que ir...

- É, acho que sim. Só me dê um segundo... Preciso me acalmar...

Pouco depois que Sasuke chegara onde estavam os outros, Naruto e Hinata se juntaram ao grupo. O rapaz ainda estava muito mal-humorado e nem ao menos falara com o amigo. Somente depois que começaram a sua ida de volta para Konoha, que Sasuke tocou no ombro de Naruto.

- Ei, cara, foi mal. Eu não a vi naquela hora. Achei que você estava sozinho.

- Ok. Deixa pra lá. – respondeu suavizando a expressão.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar vocês.

- Sei, sei...

- Comprei até uma coisa pra você, para me redimir.

- Sério? O quê?

Sasuke lhe entregou um embrulho e esperou Naruto abrir.

- Muito legal de sua parte, Sasuke não precisava... – e abrindo o pacote acrescentou – Não precisava mesmo...

Era uma garrafa de um litro e meio da cachaça Nabunda.

- Pronto. Você toma Nabunda e fica mais calminho. – e saiu andando na frente.

- ORA SEU MALDITO, VOLTA AQUI! – gritou Naruto, começando a correr atrás de Sasuke.

- O que deu neles? – perguntou Hinata assustada.

- Deixe-os para lá. – disse Sakura achando graça – Homens... Quem os entende?

* * *

**Oieeeee!!!! Desculpem a demora, eu tenho estado muito ocupada... u.u Espero que vcs gostem, se divirtam e deixem reviews!!! Continuarei respondendo as reviews individualmente! Bjs!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX – Sentimentos enterrados vivos

O relógio marcava meia-noite em ponto. O silêncio reinava sobre o clã Hyuuga. Não se podia ouvir nenhum outro som além do vento que balançava as folhas das árvores e os grilos que cantarolavam do lado de fora. Tudo parecia mergulhado em uma profunda paz. Só parecia.

Em seu grande quarto, Hinata permanecia acordada. Olhou para o calendário. Vinte e sete de Dezembro, seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Todavia para ela não havia motivos para comemoração ou alegria. A partir daquele momento em diante, contava apenas com vinte e quatro horas. Depois disso, teria que renegar tudo o que conquistara em sua última semana de liberdade, sua última semana de vida, em troca da estabilidade de sua família. Por um momento desejou ardentemente que seu pai tivesse nascido um pouco depois que seu irmão. Desejou também possuir o selo que amaldiçoava a Bouke, mas que para ela nada mais seria que uma prova de seu desimpedimento. Se Neji fosse o herdeiro e não ela, sabia que provavelmente não haveria motivos para não ficar com Naruto. Mas o destino pregara uma peça e escolhera-a, não um gênio, mas alguém normal, para liderar o clã mais antigo de Konoha. Não que odiasse sua família, muito pelo contrário. Se não a amasse tanto, se não a respeitasse tanto, deixaria tudo para trás e iria em busca de sua felicidade. Mas os laços de sangue falam mais alto. Não queria envergonhar seu pai diante de toda vila, nem impor a Hanabi uma obrigação que legitimamente é sua.

Não. Não iria fugir. Ia continuar vivendo, drenando toda sua existência das lembranças que tinha conseguido ao lado de seu grande amor.

Todos aqueles pensamentos lhe arrancaram o sono. Então, se levantou. Em cima da prateleira onde Nemo nadava tranquilamente, a roupa cerimonial com a qual tomaria posse pela manhã repousava como uma mortalha. Seria uma cerimônia fechada, apenas para os membros do clã. Nem mesmo à Hokage seria permitido assistir. Depois que tudo acabasse, procuraria Naruto. Não sabia exatamente o que iria dizer. Toda vez que pensava em algo, uma dor profunda tomava de conta de seu peito, obrigando-a a adiar a decisão. Na hora que estivesse cara a cara com ele, saberia o que ia dizer. Ou pelo menos esperava saber. Tocando com a ponta dos dedos no quimono de seda branca, pensou em qual seria a reação de Naruto. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face. Seria uma lágrima de tristeza, medo ou conformação? Não sabia dizer. Como também não podia imaginar o que ele faria diante de sua despedida. Entenderia? Sofreria? Ou simplesmente iria dar de ombros e continuar sua vida? Ainda não sabia ao certo o que ele sentia por ela. Mas duvidava que fosse amor. Não se aprende a amar em poucos dias. Ela o amava, não havia dúvidas. Sempre o amara, durante toda sua vida.

"Naruto-kun... O que você sente por mim? Queria tanto saber... Será que vai sentir minha falta? Será que lembrará de mim?" pensou.

Talvez fosse melhor não descobrir jamais. A ignorância é uma benção para os sonhadores. A salvação dos tolos. Cultivara uma ilusão durante aquele período e não pretendia destruí-la, nem abrir mão dela. Limpou a lágrima do rosto e já se preparava para voltar para a cama, quando ouviu uma pancada surda no chão. Olhando assustada para a fonte do barulho, viu um enorme e gordo sapo verde que acabara de pular de sua janela para dentro do quarto. Levando a mão ao peito, como que para controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, falou:

- Oh, é só um sapo... Você me assustou amiguinho... Mas como conseguiu abrir essa janela?

- Ah, foi fácil! – disse o sapo.

Hinata levou a mão à boca horrorizada. Não pelo fato de um sapo falar, mas a forma com que ele falou.

- Essa voz...

O sapo desapareceu numa nuvem se fumaça, dando lugar a um sorridente Naruto.

- Feliz aniversário, Hinata-chan!

- N-Naruto-kun... O-O que f-faz aqui...?

- Queria ser o primeiro a te desejar parabéns!

Uma felicidade doce tomou conta do coração da garota, misturando-se com o medo. Rapidamente fechou a janela e verificou o corredor.

- Como você conseguiu chegar até aqui? – perguntou sussurrando.

- Ué, como sapo. Ninguém usa o byakugan num sapo.

- Neji-nii-san usaria. Sua sorte é que ele não está aqui essa noite. Você se arriscou muito.

Ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso, coçando a cabeça.

- Hehe... Na verdade eu sabia sim que ele não estaria aqui hoje.

- Como?

- Você vai descobrir. É só se arrumar e me acompanhar.

- Acompanhar? Pra onde?

- Confie em mim. Venha.

Hinata confiava. Não sabia o que exatamente Naruto queria dizer com aquilo, mas estava muito feliz por ele estar ali. Quando começou a procurar uma roupa, afinal não podia ir de pijama, ouviu nitidamente passos que se aproximavam de seu quarto. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Naruto-kun! – ela murmurou apressada – Rápido, entre aqui!

Naruto se levantou num pulo e entrou dentro do armário dela. No momento que Hinata fechou-o lá dentro, a porta do seu quarto foi empurrada por Hanabi, que entrou sorrindo sem pedir licença.

- Ah, eu queria acordar você! – falou desapontada – Mas, tudo bem, serei a primeira a desejar um feliz aniversário!

Hanabi a abraçou fortemente e entregou um lindo embrulho.

- Presente para mim? Não precisava Hanabi...

- Abre logo!

Era um lindo estojo de maquiagem inserido em uma caixinha de madeira onde, esculpido em alto relevo, se encontrava o símbolo do clã Hyuuga.

- Que lindo... Obrigada.

- Para você ficar muito linda hoje na sua posse... – e dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã, acrescentou – Agora vá dormir, senão amanhã você estará cheia de olheiras! – e saiu do quarto tão intempestivamente quanto entrara.

Quando os passos de Hanabi pararam de ecoar pelo corredor, Hinata abriu novamente o armário. Naruto parecia estar se sentindo bastante desconfortável. Saiu com dificuldade, tropeçou em uma meia-calça e caiu de cara no chão, coberto de roupas.

- Você tem roupas demais. – reclamou ele se levantando – Mas foi por pouco hein? É melhor não corremos mais riscos. Vamos logo.

- C-Certo. E obrigada pela ajuda. – brincou ela tirando um vestido que estava na cabeça dele – Eu não via esse vestido há tempos. Vou com ele mesmo.

Eles saíram furtivamente pela janela do quarto dela e correram silenciosamente pelas sombras da noite, sem perceber que dois olhos os observavam.

Logo estavam fora dos domínios do clã Hyuuga e adentrando pelas ruas de Konoha, vazias àquela hora.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Não posso contar. Nem você pode ver. – e tirou dos bolsos uma venda – Não vale usar o byakugan, hein?

Naruto passou a venda pelos olhos de Hinata e passou a guiá-la pela mão. Andaram durante vários minutos, ziguezagueando sem parar até ela não saber exatamente para onde estava indo.

- Naruto-kun...

- Calma, estamos chegando. Cuidado com o degrau.

Ela sentiu o ar na noite dar lugar a um ambiente mais quente. Podia ouvir murmúrios também, mas não conseguia distinguir as vozes.

- Pronto!

A venda foi retirada de seus olhos. Uma luz forte foi projetada na sua vista naquele momento.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!

Estavam na casa de Sakura e todos seus amigos tinham comparecido. Agora diversos braços a abraçavam e diversas bocas a cumprimentavam. Tinham planejado uma festa. Uma festa para ela. Seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ah, não vale chorar Hinata! – exclamou Sakura abraçando-a – Fizemos isso para te deixar feliz! E se você começar a chorar, eu vou acabar chorando também!

- Nós tivemos que fazer agora já que mais tarde vai ter a cerimônia do seu clã e não daria tempo. – esclareceu Sasuke.

- P-Puxa g-gente... E-Eu n-não s-sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada então. – falou Ino – Apenas aproveite a festa!

Logo ligaram o aparelho de som e começou a rolar o cd do Asian Kung Fu Generation a um volume bem agradável.

- Acho que isso vai virar nossa trilha sonora. – disse Naruto dando um copo de refrigerante a ela.

- Acho que sim...

- Hinata-sama, feliz aniversário.

Neji viera parabeniza-la depois de todos os demais. Tinha ficado esperando uma oportunidade quando só estivessem somente ela e Naruto.

- Neji-nii-san, que bom que você está aqui!

- Foi ele quem me disse onde encontrar as armadilhas para não cair nelas quando estivesse indo buscar você.

- E eu mesmo irei rearmá-las em maior quantidade e mais lugares depois de hoje. – decretou inflexivelmente.

- Chato! – falou Naruto caindo na risada depois disso.

Hinata observou sua festa. Surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali. Até Temari, que ela achava que já tivessem voltado para a Vila da Areia, estava presente ao lado de Shikamaru que bocejava abertamente. Sasuke ajudava Sakura servindo as bebidas e os salgadinhos. Tenten e Lee cochichavam alguma coisa no canto da sala, enquanto Kiba fazia Akamaru realizar gracinhas para Soichiro, que apesar de parecer mais a vontade na presença do animal, ainda mantinha uma distancia segura. Shino também estava lá e mantinha uma conversa absorta com Kakashi para total chateação de Shizune. Ino e Sai pareciam estar dedicando à festa para constranger Chouji, o perguntado sobre sua nova namorada. Tudo refletia descontração e alegria. Uma batida na porta alertou que mais alguém chegara. E para completar a alegria de Hinata, o time três, acompanhado por ninguém menos que Kurenai e Asuma, entraram.

- Kurenai-sensei! – exclamou a garota abraçando-a.

- Feliz aniversário, Hinata. Eu não perderia isso por nada nesse mundo.

- Mas e o bebê?

- Gravidez não é doença. – falou Asuma rindo.

- Hinata-sensei! Feliz aniversário!

Todo o time a abraçou, inclusive Makoto, e a presentearam com uma bela jaqueta.

- Obrigada. Vocês não precisavam se preocupar comigo...

- Claro que precisávamos! – reclamou Suzumi – Que espécie de alunos seríamos se nem ao menos lembrássemos de nossa sensei?

- Eles não são os únicos. – disse Kurenai dando outro presente para ela.

- Obrigada Kurenai-sensei...

Sakura olhou toda aquela movimentação e exclamou chateada.

- Ei não era hora dos presentes ainda!

- Deixa Sakura. – disse Sasuke – Vamos dar logo o nosso a ela.

O presente deles foi um lindo porta-retrato, com uma foto tirada no dia do show, em que aparecia ela, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.

- Nossa é lindo...

Hinata recebeu mais presentes que jamais havia ganhado de uma vez só. Temari lhe dera um belo leque, Ino e Sai um buquê de rosas, Shino, um livro, Kiba e Soichiro uma sandália, e Lee junto com Tenten deram uma blusa verde.

- Puxa gente, não sei o que dizer.

- Então não diga nada. – disse Neji entregando o dele, uma caixinha de música.

Naruto chegou bem perto de Hinata e disse no ouvido dela:

- O meu vou dar quando eu for te deixar em casa.

Seu rosto começou a corar rapidamente e ela respondeu de volta:

- Você não precisa me dar nada, Naruto-kun...

- Que espécie de namorado eu seria se não te desse nada?

Namorados. Era a primeira vez que ele se referia assim a ela. Porém, ao invés de alegria, Hinata sentiu uma grande dor no peito.

- Bem vamos voltar para a festa! – exclamou Sakura animada.

A comemoração foi até, mais ou menos, quatro da manhã quando todos começaram a se retirar pedindo desculpas, já que no dia seguinte trabalhavam normalmente.

- Amanhã tem treino, sensei? – perguntara Makoto.

- Não, não terá. Vocês estão de folga.

O garoto saíra comemorando sob os protestos das colegas.

- Boa sorte Hinata. Vemos-nos amanhã! – despediu-se Sakura quando ela saiu acompanhada por Neji e Naruto.

No caminho em direção ao clã Hyuuga, Neji pegou as sacolas que continham os presentes que Hinata ganhara e falou:

- Irei à frente me certificar que tudo está tranqüilo. Não entre na propriedade até eu vir buscá-la Hinata-sama.

- Certo Neji-nii-san.

E deixou-os a sós.

- N-Naruto-kun... Obrigada por tudo hoje.

- Não tem o que agradecer. – disse ele coçando a cabeça – Fiz por você o que tenho certeza que você faria por mim...

Hinata o beijou longamente. Era bom estar com ele, abraça-lo e beija-lo como fazia naquele momento. Depois do beijo, o olhou longamente.

- Naruto-kun, e-eu preciso f-falar algo...

- Hinata-sama – Neji voltara – é melhor irmos agora enquanto tudo está tranqüilo...

Não sabia se ficava feliz ou chateada com a interrupção. Optou pela primeira opção. Diria em outra hora. Olhando para o primo, respondeu:

- Ah, certo.

- Hinata, sua cerimônia vai até que horas? – perguntou Naruto interessado.

- Hã... Não sei bem. Até à tardinha imagino.

- Quando terminar, posso ir buscá-la para a gente comemorar mais?

Ela considerou por um instante. Tinha até meia-noite.

- S-Sim pode.

- Então irei.

- Hinata-sama, se apresse.

- Certo.

Naruto lhe deu um rápido beijo e entregou um pacote.

- Só abra quando estiver sozinha! – e piscando o olhou, foi embora acenando.

Fez exatamente o que ele mandou. Depois de passar por toda a casa furtivamente com Neji e voltar ao quarto, abriu o presente de Naruto. E mais uma vez as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Usando um gorro de dormir idêntico ao de Naruto, a kyuubi de pelúcia que ela admirara no dia do show, sorria inocente. Hinata abraçou seu presente. Não existiam dúvidas em seu coração. Jamais amaria outro homem em sua vida.

* * *

- Está tudo pronto, Hiashi-sama.

- Certo. Pode se retirar. Vamos dar inicio a cerimônia.

Todos os Hyuuga aguardavam ansioso. Chegara o momento que a grande maioria não esperava. Para as pessoas mais rígidas do clã, a posse de Hinata nada significa além se meras formalidades a serem cumpridas. Duvidavam da capacidade como líder que ela poderia manifestar, cientes que, bem ou mal, Hiashi ainda tomaria as decisões mais importantes por um bom tempo até que Hanabi pudesse governar à sombra da irmã. Tinham esperanças também que a futura líder contraísse matrimônio o mais rápido possível, e que seu marido, um Hyuuga da Souke, acabasse por tomar seu lugar pouco a pouco.

Contudo, Hiashi não pensava assim. Sabia das limitações de sua filha e almejava que, após sua nomeação, ela começasse a se esforçar como a mesma determinação que tinha mostrado anteriormente e conquistasse a confiança de todos. Claro que não descartava um bom casamento para ela e já começara a ver os pretendentes mais apropriados.

Hinata entrou na sala de cerimônia. Em seu quimono branco e com os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, ela parecia um anjo saído dos céus. Apenas seus olhos traiam sua aparente serenidade. Por um momento, Hiashi sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sabia o motivo daquela dor contida e amaldiçoava a existência do "moleque-raposa" com toda sua alma.

"Se ao menos você não se parecesse tanto com ela, Hinata... Se ao menos eu soubesse que você poderia ser feliz...".

A garota parou em frente ao pai. Ajoelhando-se até encostar a testa no chão, falou:

- Estou aqui, meu pai, para cumprir minha obrigação de servir ao clã até o fim de minha vida.

- Levante a cabeça.

Hinata obedeceu e olhou para o pai. Em um breve instante, visualizou a hesitação dele. Esperançosa, falou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir:

- Pai, eu te imploro. Serei a melhor líder que já existiu nesse clã. Farei de tudo para nossa prosperidade. Permita-me apenas viver o meu amor.

Hiashi suspirou.

- Sua obrigação é para com o clã, Hinata. Você já me deu sua palavra, lembre-se. Cumpri minha parte do acordo. Agora cumpra a sua.

Ela baixou sua cabeça.

- Se ele a amasse, eu poderia entender o seu pedido... – murmurou Hiashi.

Não podia contestá-lo. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, conformada. Sabia que seu pai jamais voltaria atrás no que dissera. A hesitação que vira provavelmente fora fruto do seu desespero.

- Vamos dar continuidade à cerimônia.

Do lado de fora da propriedade, no alto de uma árvore, Naruto observava inutilmente a mansão Hyuuga. Gostaria de saber o que se passava lá dentro, que espécies de rituais faziam para a nomeação, se havia juramento e principalmente, o que mudaria na vida de Hinata a partir daquele dia. Estava preocupado. Sabia que ela sempre temera aquele momento, apesar de nunca ter falado nada pra ele. Mesmo assim, Hinata estava lá, enfrentando seu maior medo. Naruto ficou orgulhoso de sua coragem e sorriu.

- Rindo sozinho?

Sasuke acabara de chegar em seu habitual traje da anbu e tocou seu ombro. Parecia preocupado

- Você sabe que não devia estar aqui. – censurou.

- Sei, sei. Mas não podia ficar em casa.

Olhando ao redor atento, o chefe da anbu advertiu:

- Há outros anbus por aqui Naruto. Hyuuga Hiashi requisitou nossos serviços à Hokage-sama justamente para evitar bisbilhoteiros como você.

Naruto suspirou.

- Vai me expulsar pardal?

Sasuke riu.

- Como te expulsar se não estou vendo nada além de uma árvore aqui?

- Obrigado, Sasuke. - disse agradecido.

E voltou seu olhar para a casa.

- Eu gostaria de poder ver alguma coisa. Saber o que se passa lá dentro...

- Podemos arranjar isso.

Ativando seu sharingan, Sasuke passou a narrar ao amigo tudo que podia ver sobre a cerimônia de Hinata. Não era muita coisa, pois apesar de poderoso, o sharingan não tinha tanto poder de percepção quanto um byakugan. Mas pelo menos ele soube que foi uma cerimônia muito bonita, simples e que Hinata parecia tranqüila.

- Me sinto bem melhor agora. – falou ele quando Sasuke lhe dissera tudo.

- Acho que já esta acabando. – disse desativando sua linhagem – Melhor você ir agora.

- Tem razão. Vou em casa tomar um bom banho para ficar bem bonito para poder sair com ela daqui a pouco.

- Então vá o mais rápido possível, porque pra você ficar bonito vai demorar uma eternidade!

- Hahaha, engraçadinho...

* * *

A cerimônia finalmente chegara ao fim. Depois de feitas todas as formalidades, agora Hinata era oficialmente a líder do clã Hyuuga. Quando, dias atrás, pensara sobre isso, um mal-estar invadia todo seu interior. Naquele momento, todavia, era como se uma dormência tivesse tomado de conta de seu corpo e de sua alma. Não se sentia diferente, nem desesperada. Apenas triste. Parecia que ainda não tinha ainda se dado conta do que precisaria fazer em poucas horas. Ou então, propositalmente, sua mente bloqueara tudo pra que seu coração não parasse de bater repentinamente. Como se fosse uma sombra voltou para seu quarto. Olhando-se no espelho, viu sua imagem como se visse um filme de horror. Aquela era sua prisão, pensava enquanto admirava o quimono de líder. Uma prisão de onde não havia escapatória. E justamente por ele lembrar de seu cruel destino, decidiu se encontrar com Naruto usando ele mesmo. Para lembrar de sua promessa.

Não havia mais ninguém em sua casa quando ela sentiu que era hora de ir. Porém, quando estava quase na porta, ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Onde está indo, Hinata?

Não precisou se virar para saber a quem pertencia aquelas palavras.

- Indo cumprir minha promessa, pai. – falou firmemente.

- Sábio de sua parte. Você tem até a meia-noite.

- Eu sei.

E ainda sem olhar para trás, saiu em direção à tarde que se desfazia no horizonte. Atrás da porta que levava à sala, Neji ouviu o breve dialogo. Sua mente então o alertou que havia algo errado. De que promessa falara Hinata-sama? E por que saíra de casa logo após sua posse? O que faria? Quando pensava em segui-la para obter suas respostas, Hanabi o encontrara.

- Neji! Viu como foi uma cerimônia bonita? Agora minha irmã é a líder do clã! Sabe o que isso significa?

- Sei. Entramos em uma nova fase dentro do clã Hyuuga. Uma fase que, acredito eu, vai mudar muita coisa aqui...

- Não é nada disso, bobo! Significa que você deve obedecer tudo que minha irmã ordenar. E sabe qual vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou pedir a ela?

- O quê, Hanabi-sama?

- Que ela ordene que você se case comigo.

Neji suspirou.

- Acho que seu pai está nos esperando. – desconversou ele chateado. Se fosse agora atrás de Hinata, provavelmente Hanabi iria também. Era melhor entretê-la até que pudesse sair.

Doce engano. Neji não conseguiu fazer com que a garota largasse dele um só momento. Então ele não pôde saber o que se desenrolava longe dali. Mas estava decidido a descobrir. Nem que tivesse que passar a ouvir todas as conversas daquela casa por trás da porta.

* * *

Naruto esperava ansioso. Precisava saber como estava Hinata. Mas os minutos se transformaram em horas e ela ainda não aparecera. De pé, à porta da propriedade do clã Hyuuga, olhava para o céu como se esperasse algum aviso. E ele realmente veio quando a tarde morria, em forma de suaves passos que se aproximavam. Ele virou rapidamente a cabeça. Hinata saia pelo portão, sorrindo. O coração dele disparou.

- Naruto-kun...

- Hinata... – ele segurou suas mãos – Você está linda...

- Obrigada... – agradeceu corando.

- Bem... Para onde você quer ir? Podemos ir ao Ichiraku ramen, no restaurante de Konoha... Ou na cidade vizinha... Você escolhe.

Ela pensou por um momento.

- N-Não i-importa o l-l-lugar, Naruto-kun... T-Tudo que eu quero é e-estar com v-você...

Naruto sorriu aliviado.

- Que bom... Na verdade eu não tava com muita vontade de enfrentar um lugar cheio, sabe? Queria poder ficar mais a vontade com você... Sei um lugar perfeito.

- Que bom...

- Vamos então.

De mãos dadas eles passaram a percorrer o caminho que levava para saída de Konoha. Fora dos limites da vila, ele parecia querer levá-la até onde treinava seu time todos os dias. Mas não era. No meio do caminho ele parou de repente. Voltando-se para ela, perguntou:

- Você lembra?

Sim, ela lembrava. Era o lugar onde ele tinha dito que gostava dela. Onde tinham trocado seu primeiro beijo. Onde o sonho começara.

- Foi aqui que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não existe melhor lugar para nós, não é mesmo? Venha, vamos nos sentar aqui.

Sentaram-se debaixo de uma antiga árvore, cujos galhos frondosos chegavam até chão, oferecendo um esconderijo caso algum curioso aparecesse. Ele a puxou para seu colo, acomodando-a entre suas pernas e abraçando-a.

- Então, como foi sua posse? – perguntou ele sem cerimônia.

Uma sensação desconfortável que não combinava com aquele momento se instalou em seu coração. Hinata agradeceu o fato dele não poder ver seu rosto naquela hora.

- Foi uma cerimônia normal. Nada demais.

- Estou abraçado com a líder do clã Hyuuga! Que honra! – brincou ele.

- Não. Você está abraçado com Hinata. Apenas Hinata.

Ele notou o tom sério que ela usou ao falar essas palavras.

- É melhor assim. Hinata deve ser mais agradável que a líder do clã. Mas se você começar a falar como Neji, vai se arrepender...

- Por que vou me arrepender?

- Por que farei cócegas em você até não poder mais!

E começou a fazer cócegas na cintura dela. Hinata pôs-se a rir, tentando fugir das mãos dele sem muito sucesso. Depois da brincadeira, ele decidiu fazer a pergunta que o incomodara o dia todo:

- Hinata...?

- Sim, Naruto-kun?

- O que mudará em sua vida a partir de agora?

Hinata não esperava aquela pergunta. Sua voz desapareceu totalmente de usa garganta.

"Não" pensou ela desesperada "Ainda não!".

- Não quero falar sobre isso, Naruto-kun. Não agora. – desconversou.

Estranhado a maneira sombria com que ela lhe respondera, Naruto deu de ombros. Se Hinata não estivesse à vontade de falar, não iria obrigá-la a isso. Por isso, começou a falar de assuntos bobos e rotineiros a partir daquele momento. Ele começou a contar de tudo que tinha acontecido durante aquele dia que ela se afastara da rotina da vila. Contou que Suzumi tinha se sentido mal depois de comer muito doce e Sakura a atendera no hospital, falou que conhecera a namorada de Chouji, uma menina muito simpática e que morava na capital, comentou surpreso o possível relacionamento entre Tenten e Lee, que tomara conhecimento graças a Tanaka, o dono da livraria, e também que Iruka-sensei parecia estar apaixonado por Ayame, a filha do dono da barraca de ramen.

- Tomara que eles casem! – disse Naruto – Assim eu vou poder comer ramen de graça na casa de Iruka-sensei!

- Ela gosta dele? – perguntou Hinata interessada.

- Ele ainda não teve coragem de se declarar. Mas acho que ela gosta sim, pois sempre põe uma porção extra de macarrão no ramen dele... Sortudo...

- Ah, você preferia que ela colocasse uma porção extra de macarrão no seu prato? – perguntou em um falso tom de raiva.

- Sim, quero dizer, não... Ah, você entendeu!

- Entendi não, especifique.

Naruto corou.

-Bem, não é que eu queira que ela goste de mim, - falou encabulado - mas eu queria mais ramen e... – ao notar que ela ria da expressão dele, falou – Você ta fazendo de propósito!

- Fazendo o que?

- Ah, você sabe...

- Sei o que? – perguntou ela sem conter o riso.

- Ah, você quer brincar? Então toma!

E começou novamente a fazer cócegas nela.

- Pára! Pára! – pedia ela já com lágrimas de riso rolando pelo rosto.

- E o que eu ganho em troca?

- Hahaha... O que... hahaha você quiser...hahaha...

Ele parou abruptamente com a brincadeira.

- O que eu quero já está aqui...

E pegando no rosto dela, puxou-o delicadamente na direção de sua boca. Um calmo e delicado beijo se iniciou. Com a nuca encostada no peito dele, Hinata tinha que levantar a cabeça para poder beijá-lo. Naruto estreitou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Com uma das mãos, Hinata passou a acariciar os cabelos dele. Não demorou muito tempo para que ambos percebessem que aquela posição era incômoda. Interrompendo o beijo momentaneamente, Naruto virou Hinata para que ela pudesse ficar de frente para ele.

- Naruto-kun... Eu...

Ele colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, interrompendo-a. E sem dizer nenhuma palavra, retomou o beijo interrompido, porém de forma mais intensa, mais angustiada. A cada novo encontro de lábios, uma necessidade de ficar mais perto, de ficar mais próximo, surgia dentro deles. Naruto a beijava com ânsia e volúpia, como se estivesse se alimentando de sua alma. Hinata correspondia oferecendo seus lábios com total desimpedimento, sem se importar com a fúria devastadora que começou a sentir emanando do corpo dele. Deixou-se levar por todas as sensações que começaram a brotar dentro de si. Quando sentiu a boca dele mordiscar seu pescoço, não conteve o gemido que escapou por entre seus lábios.

Ele então mergulhou em direção ao seu colo e, com as mãos trêmulas, abriu o quimono branco. Começou a provar da pele macia com a língua, sentindo o gosto do corpo de Hinata, com a sensação de jamais ter experimentado algo tão inebriante. Continuou descendo até chegar aos seus seios. Primeiro acaricio-os com as mãos delicadamente, afrouxando mais ainda a roupa dela, para depois envolvê-los em uma infinidade de beijos. Ouvindo a respiração dela se tornar pesada, ele levantou os olhos, buscando seu olhar.

- Peça para eu parar – murmurou ele com a voz rouca – e eu pararei.

- Não.

A escuridão que tomava conta do lugar era como o anjo da guarda para Hinata. Não podia ver o rosto dele com clareza, nem ele podia ver sua face em chama. Todavia, não era tempo de timidez, era o tempo de viver intensamente. Mas mesmo pensando assim, não pôde esconder o tremor de suas mãos. Agarrou as pontas da camisa dele e puxou-a para cima. Naruto conteve seu gesto. Segurou firmemente as mãos frias e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Hinata... Se começarmos, não sei se terei forças para parar... Não quero machucá-la... Nem obriga-la a nada...

Hinata retribuiu o olhar dele com a mesma intensidade.

- Minha alma pertence ao clã Hyuuga. Meu destino está preso aos laços de sangue que decidiram minha vida. Mas esta noite, ao menos por essa vez, meu corpo me pertence. E eu quero dá-lo a você, Naruto-kun.

Naruto não entendeu o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas sabia o que ela queria dizer com seus olhos. Deixou que Hinata tirasse sua camisa e passou a admirar a forma com que ela acariciava seu peito. Quando os dedos dela chegaram ao selamento em seu umbigo, ele estremeceu.

- Dói? – perguntou ela.

- Não...

Naruto buscou mais uma vez aqueles lábios úmidos, enquanto inclinavam-se abraçados em direção à grama fria. Lentamente despiu-a de seu quimono, enquanto explorava o corpo macio com suas mãos. A cada toque, atentava para os tremores de Hinata, procurando descobrir onde toca-la de forma mais intensa, onde devia acariciar para que ouvisse as palavras murmuradas sem nexo de sua boca. Sua vontade era possuí-la intensamente, sem barreira ou empecilhos. Mas tinha medo de assustá-la ou feri-la. Dominou os instintos que queriam tomar sua vontade, mergulhando seu rosto entre os cabelos que já haviam se soltado de seu penteado e absorvendo seu cheiro.

Hinata deixou suas mãos percorrerem as costas dele, arranhando levemente com suas unhas. Ele arqueou para trás sentindo um intenso desejo tomar de conta de seu corpo. Tornou a beijá-la, aprofundando o contato entre as peles, sentindo os batimentos acelerado de seu coração. Não podia agüentar mais.

Em um gesto brusco, arrancou o resto das roupas que atrapalhavam aquele contato íntimo e a trouxe para junto dele, sentindo o cheiro doce de seu perfume.

- Naruto-kun...

Seus corpos começaram a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo calmo, seguido as batidas compassadas dos dois corações, com a respiração embaçando o ar frio da noite, sem nenhum medo ou receio. Hinata se sentiu preenchida, arrebatada por um mar de sensações desconhecidas que surgiam a cada momento. Envolvia Naruto com seu corpo e sua alma, saboreando aquele mágico e misterioso acontecimento, enquanto seus olhos podiam ver, acima de suas cabeças, o céu cintilado de estrelas e a lua, que parecia velá-los. Continuaram a se explorar mutuamente durante horas, começando de novo e de novo até se darem por satisfeitos e exaustos.

Deitado com a cabeça sobre os seios dela, Naruto sorriu. Nunca tinha experimentado um contato tão intimo e completo com alguém daquela forma. Fechou os olhos por um momento, se embriagando com perfume que se desprendia do corpo dela. Era tudo tão novo e atraente para o rapaz, que ele decidira que não poderia jamais se privar de Hinata em sua vida.

No instante que Naruto decidia que queria ficar ao lado de Hinata, ela olhou mais uma vez para o céu. A lua já se encontrava na metade de seu percurso. Era hora de por fim a tudo. Remexeu-se impaciente embaixo dele.

- Ah, desculpe Hinata. – ele pediu em um tom carinhoso – Devo ser muito pesado para você...

E se levantou buscando aliviar a pressão sobre o frágil corpo, esperando que ela voltasse a se deitar com ele sobre a relva. Mas Hinata não voltou. Levantou-se cautelosamente e pôs a vestir suas roupas. Por um momento Naruto não entendeu o gesto repentino.

"Ela deve estar com frio" pensou levantando-se também e vestindo sua roupa. Enquanto estava de costas para ela colocando sua camisa, sentiu os braços dela envolvê-lo por trás.

- Naruto-kun...

Ele virou e encarou-a. Quão grande não foi sua surpresa quando viu a dor estampada em seus olhos.

Hinata pôs as mãos em sua nuca e puxou seu rosto para perto do dela. E com lágrimas nos olhos, disse:

- Nossa história acaba aqui. Adeus...

Um calor intenso se espalhou pelo corpo de Naruto, partindo do lugar onde as mãos de Hinata se encontravam. De repente, sentiu que perdia o controle de seus movimentos e que sua mente começava a ficar enevoada. Começou a cair lentamente no chão se livrando das mãos que haviam provocado aquilo. Com os olhos entreabertos, a visualizou indo embora, suas costas voltadas para ele.

- Hi...na...ta... – murmurou antes de perder definitivamente a consciência e mergulhar nas trevas.

* * *

**Aeww!! Mais um capítulo! o/ Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Próxima semana tem mais!! **


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX – Conseqüência de seus atos

A morte ainda é o maior mistério que ronda a humanidade. Há milhares de anos o homem se pergunta: afinal, o que acontece quando se morre? Para onde vamos? O que encontraremos? E principalmente, o que sentimos ao morrer? São perguntas para quais não queremos respostas vivenciais. Porém, se existe dor ao morrer, Hinata sabia que deveria ser como aquela. Uma dor forte e aguda, que misturada ao desespero e angustia dão lugar a um gélido e escuro vazio. As lágrimas já não escorriam pela sua face, tamanha era sua aflição. Sua alma estava morrendo, ela sabia disso. E não podia fazer absolutamente nada para mudar aquele quadro. Percorreu, incógnita, todo o caminho de volta para casa, sentindo que deixava para trás, a cada passo dado, um pedaço de sua felicidade, abandonando-a como quem deixa uma bagagem valiosa, mas importuna. Não havia volta. Não havia escolha.

Na varanda da Casa Principal, Neji esperava pela volta de Hinata. Ainda trazia em sua mente as palavras da conversa que ouvira mais cedo e elas o preocupavam. Porém, tudo foi esquecido quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a garota quando esta entrou pelo portão. Sua primeira sensação foi de choque, pois o estado em que ela se encontrava era deprimente. Seu quimono branco jazia todo sujo de grama e terra fresca e seus cabelos voavam descontroladamente em torno de sua cabeça. Todavia, o que mais chamou a atenção dele foram seus olhos. Estavam desfocados, como se não vissem nada da realidade a sua frente e sim um mundo paralelo, que era negado a ele naquele momento. Esse olhar vazio, sem vida, com se alma tivesse sido arrancado corpo frágil, passou por ele sem notar sua presença e se encaminhou para o quarto.

- Hinata-sama... O que a-?

Neji não pode continuar sua frase. Hinata se trancou em seu quarto. No instante em que o rapaz olhava, preocupado, a parede a sua frente, no lado de dentro a garota encostou-se à parede, escorregando lentamente pelo chão. Dentro de seu esconderijo, permitiu que as lágrimas aflorassem com uma intensidade maior que qualquer vez que vieram. Abraçando o próprio corpo, tinha a impressão que se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir os lábios de Naruto em seu corpo. O cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado em sua pele e os resquícios da noite de amor faziam seu interior fervilhar. Jamais teria outra noite como aquela. Em seu desespero jurou para si mesma não permitir que nenhum outro homem a tocasse. Seria para sempre dele, mesmo que nunca se vissem novamente. Ninguém a profanaria.

Os soluços secos chegavam aos ouvidos de Neji. Como também o barulho de batidas no assoalho. Na tentativa de amenizar o vulcão que ardia em seu peito, Hinata começou a auto-flagelar o próprio corpo. Com as unhas, começou a arranhar o pescoço, como se estivesse sem fôlego e implorasse por ar. Buscava a dor física para esquecer a do espírito. Quando suas mãos já estavam banhadas de sangue, começou a bater as mãos fechadas no chão, na esperança de abafar o choro e tentando impedir que sua dor se transformasse em gritos, porque tinha certeza que se eles viessem à tona com a intensidade que sentia, seria capaz de acordar toda vila de Konoha. Seus olhos ardiam e seus lábios mordidos sem compaixão, sangravam. Desabou sobre o piso, sentindo o gosto amargo do seu futuro: sangue misturado a lágrimas.

Não podia mais. Suas forças se esgotaram. Deixou-se ficar deitada olhando para o teto, sentindo as últimas gotas de si própria evaporando sob o jugo de sua obrigação. Não queria mais lutar. Só velar sua alma.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Neji observou todo o desespero de sua prima com seu byakugan. Se ela pensava que podia esconder algo dele, iria perceber que era inútil. Fora incumbido de sua missão há muito tempo por seu pai: protegê-la. Mesmo que tivesse esquecido disso durante a fase escura de sua vida, prometera a si mesmo não falhar mais. Por isso, não se opôs ao ódio que começou a fervilhar dentro dele. Não imaginou outra explicação para o que acabara de presenciar a não ser o fato que Naruto havia feito alguma coisa com ela, algo que a machucara ao ponto de levá-la à beira da loucura. Não sabia o eu era, mas era a única coisa lógica a se pensar. Sentou-se no chão em frente ao quarto e ficou a observar a porta, como um anjo da guarda. Fosse o que fosse, qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, Naruto fizera Hinata sofrer. E iria pagar por isso. Ele não iria se aproximar mais aquela casa ou de Hinata.

* * *

Naruto tentou mexer as pernas, mas elas não lhe obedeciam. Todos os nervos do seu corpo pareciam responder aos comandos de seu cérebro de forma errada. Sentindo o cheiro da terra molhada, levantou a cabeça com dificuldade. O dia já começava a raiar e cada minuto que passava era para ele uma aflição. Queria correr, correr o mais rápido que pudesse para saber que brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela que Hinata lhe aplicava. Sua mente simplesmente não aceitava o fato dela ter lhe dito adeus. Não depois de tudo que viveram. Não depois daquela noite.

Fora a primeira vez que estivera com uma mulher e sabia que Hinata também nunca tinha tido ninguém. Sentira sua inocência, seu medo, seus tremores. Havia sido especial para os dois, ele tinha plena certeza disso. Como tinha certeza também que, pelo menos daquela vez, não tinha feito nada de errado. Sua consciência estava limpa. Tratara Hinata com doçura, delicadeza e até com receio, com medo de agredi-la com seu desejo extremo. A noite fora maravilhosa, inesquecível. Pelo menos até a hora que ela o desacordara e fora embora.

Mais uma vez Naruto tentou se levantar. Dessa vez conseguiu que as pernas atendessem seus pedidos. Com dificuldade se pôs de pé. Seu corpo doía e tremia com o esforço. Cambaleando, encostou-se na árvore, totalmente sem fôlego.

"Seja lá o que for que Hinata tenha feito comigo, fez muito bem feito" pensou Naruto olhando para o céu que clareava rapidamente.

Sua respiração falhava a cada novo esforço. Mentalmente começou a repassar todas as possibilidades de ataques cujo resultado fosse à perda do controle corporal. Devia ter um jeito para parar aquilo. E foi então que lembrou. Hinata provavelmente havia atingido seu sistema nervoso central, impedindo seus nervos de reconhecerem os comandos do cérebro. Ela mesma lhe dissera isso em uma aula, antes do exame que se podia usar a técnica Hyuuga para paralisar ou destruir os órgãos internos de seus inimigos. Concentra-se o chakra na palma da mão e aplica conforme sua vontade no corpo do rival, atingindo a área de sua preferência. Os nervos eram alvos preferíveis, pois neutraliza-los era importante para impedir contra-ataques além de deixar o alvo incapaz durante um bom tempo.

Mas ele não era seu inimigo. Era seu namorado. Por que então usara um golpe tão poderoso contra ele? Por que o atacar após terem feito amor? E por que o adeus?

- Vamos sua raposa maldita! – falou com seu umbigo – Dê um jeito logo nisso. Eu tenho pressa!

"Para que a pressa?" ele pode ouvir nitidamente o rosnado tão familiar.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Só faça isso logo...

"Só por que entramos em um acordo de 'boa vizinhança' não quer dizer que você pode falar comigo de qualquer jeito...".

- Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser. Você está no meu corpo, então faça o serviço direito. Imagine que você ta me pagando o aluguel. Afinal são dezoito anos de parasitismo...

"Seu ingrato! Já salvei sua vida inúmeras vezes!"

- Correção: você salvou SUA vida várias vezes. Se eu morrer, você morre. É a lei. Então que tal você se apressar? Preciso resolver uns probleminhas pessoais.

"Você continua o mesmo imbecil de sempre. Sabe o quando demora reestruturar todo um organismo depois do golpe dos Hyuugas? Por isso acho que seria muito mais simples se apenas arrancássemos aqueles braços...".

- Não fale isso nem brincando, sua raposa desmiolada. Hinata é minha namorada!

"Namorada? E para quê você quer uma namorada?"

- É bom ter alguém perto de mim, alguém pra gostar...

"..."

- Esqueça, saiba apenas que Hinata é importante para mim e eu preciso vê-la!

"Pena que não parece ser recíproco...".

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

"Posso não entender muito de relacionamentos humanos ou seus tolos sentimentos, mas até onde já observei de suas vidas, vocês não costumam paralisar o sistema nervoso central de alguém que se gosta...".

- Ah, vai pra uma merda e termina logo isso!

"Se você for, eu terei prazer em te acompanhar... hehe...".

- Ótimo, que dia... Até essa raposa idiota tá tirando onda com a minha cara...

Mas logo depois que a kyuubi silenciou-se, Naruto sentiu o controle de seus movimentos voltarem totalmente. Mexeu os braços e as pernas para provar a si mesmo que tinha recuperado o controle de seu corpo. Vestiu a camisa que ainda jazia no chão e começou a correr em direção ao clã Hyuuga. Esperava que Hinata tivesse uma boa desculpa para o que tinha feito. E explicasse direitinho essa historia de adeus. Ele não iria permitir que ela saísse de sua vida tão facilmente.

"Vocês humanos e seus sentimentos idiotas..." ouviu a voz rouca comentar dentro de si. Mas não se importou. Se ser idiota significava correr atrás de sua felicidade, seria um eterno idiota e sem medo de assumir isso.

* * *

Por algum motivo, quando Sasuke olhou para o céu da janela do seu quarto aquela manhã, teve a impressão que algo aconteceria. Todavia ignorou aquele pressentimento. No momento, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Sakura.

O rapaz levantou de sua cama e olhou o relógio da parede. Eram quase seis horas da manhã, horário em que sua namorada começaria a trabalhar no hospital. Com uma expressão de desdém, se encaminhou para o banheiro. Sua vida não estava sendo fácil nas ultimas duas semanas. Sakura mudara bruscamente com ele. Nunca conseguiam ficar juntos e o motivo alegado era sempre o mesmo, a falta de tempo de ambos. Sim, ele entendia que as obrigações de uma ninja médica eram diferentes de outro ninja qualquer, e ele era o chefe da anbu. Porém, nem mesmo em suas folgas, eles se viam agora e aquilo o frustrava muito. Lembrava claramente que, no dia do festival, tivera que praticamente arrasta-la para a festa.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun – argumentara – Eu já ajudei com os preparativos! Tenho que voltar ao hospital!

Sasuke nem dera ouvidos. Simplesmente foi à casa dela e a tirá-la de lá com a ajuda da senhora Haruno. Depois do festival, a convenceu a dormir na casa dele. Foi a ultima vez que passaram a noite juntos.

O que mais o irritava era que, para o show do Asian Kung Fu Generation e para preparar o aniversario de Hinata ela tivera tempo de sobra. Então o problema era ele. A companhia dele. Se estavam a sós, sempre havia um compromisso, sempre precisava sair.

Decidido a pôr tudo nos eixos, ele caminhou resoluto em direção ao hospital. Não precisou esperar muito. Pontualmente às seis horas, Sakura chegava com sua maleta branca e pareceu extremamente surpresa ao vê-lo parado a porta de entrada.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura. – falou ele sério – Precisamos conversar.

- Conversar? A-A essa hora... S-Sobre o quê?

- Sobre nós.

Sakura parecia confusa e muito nervosa.

- Você tem me evitado – começou ele – Por quanto tempo você achou que eu não perceberia?

- Não sei do que você está falando... Eu não tenho evitado você... – falou na defensiva.

- Faz duas semanas que você não tem tempo para mim.

- Ah, é só isso! – falou ela aliviada, mas ainda forçando um sorriso – Você quer atenção Sasuke-kun? Infelizmente é difícil para mim, você sabe o hospital...

Ele se aproximou bruscamente ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do rosto de Sakura, como se fosse beijá-la, mas ela se afastou involuntariamente.

- Viu? – constatou ele chateado - É disso que estou falando. Você não me quer mais.

- Não é isso! – falou Sakura ofendida - Eu te amo e você sabe disso!

- Então me diga qual o problema! – insistiu ele.

- Não há problema!

- Há! – disse Sasuke irritado – Existe um problema e eu sinto isso!

- E o que você imagina que está acontecendo?

- Não imagino nada. Tenho certeza. Você tem agido diferente. Se fosse o tempo todo, com todo mundo, até que eu entenderia. Mas o problema é que essa sua atitude é exclusivamente para mim. Quando estamos com os outros, você se comporta normalmente. Quando ficamos as sós, você sempre arranja uma desculpa para ir embora.

- Você não está sendo justo comigo! – disse ela alterando o tom de voz – Eu tenho estado ocupada, estressada, sou chamada nas horas de folga e você ainda vem me cobrar algo que não posso lhe dar no momento?

Sasuke analisou a expressão dela. Era uma mistura de indignação, nervosismo e medo. Mas medo de que? Quando ela começou a tremer, não teve dúvidas. Ela escondia algo. Como viu que a pressionando não iria conseguir nada, decidiu ser mais gentil. Não queria brigar com ela, no final das contas. Só pioraria a situação.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Tudo que eu queria era ficar mais tempo com você... Sinto sua falta... – falou em tom carinhoso, procurando vencer a resistência dela.

Todavia, as palavras ditas tão ternamente pareceram que despertaram o efeito contrario do esperado. Perdendo o controle, Sakura gritou:

- SEU EGOÍSTA! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU AINDA QUE MINHA VIDA NÃO GIRA EM TORNO DE VOCÊ?! EU TENHO OBRIGAÇÕES! PRECISO DE PAZ!

Aquela palavras, proferidas com tanta raiva, caíram como uma bomba para Sasuke. Então esse era o amor que ele proclamara para todos durante toda sua vida? Sasuke estava magoado, muito magoado. Sua expressão se tornou mais sombria que o costume e sem se importar com a face preocupada dela, disse friamente:

- Então fique com suas obrigações.

E foi embora.

No mesmo instante, Sakura percebeu que tinha cometido um terrível erro. Jogou a maleta no chão e correu atrás dele.

- SASUKE-KUN!!!!

Mas ele já havia desaparecido. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Sakura e ela levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperada.

"Meu Deus! O que eu fiz?!" pensou.

Sasuke ainda ouviu o grito dela chamando-o. Se queria tanto suas malditas obrigações, que ficasse somente com elas e o esquecesse. Apesar de estar extremamente magoado com as palavras dela, não queria ficar pensando naquilo. Por isso, se dirigiu à sede da anbu. Precisava urgentemente trabalhar. Precisava não pensar em nada. E principalmente, precisava não pensar que poderia ficar sem ela, em ficar sozinho.

Ao chegar à porta do local, notou um movimento estranho. Todos os anbu estavam em frente ao prédio e pareciam nervosos.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Uchiha-san – falou Shino – Nós temos um grave problema.

- O quê?

- Naruto-san está atacando o clã Hyuuga.

- COMO É QUE É?!

E sem esperar resposta, começou a correr em direção à propriedade sendo seguido por todos os membros da anbu.

* * *

Naruto correu o mais rápido que pode. Em pouco tempo já avistava a entrada do clã Hyuuga. Sem esperar por um convite, adentrou os portões na esperança de estar o mais rápido possível à presença de Hinata. Mal tinha dado os primeiros passos, quando percebeu um ataque vindo em sua direção. Conseguiu pular para trás antes que as kunais atingissem seus pés. Olhou para o atacante. Eram quatro membros do clã, provavelmente pertencentes à Bouke, já que usavam ataduras na testa como as de Neji.

- Você não tem permissão de entrar aqui. – falou o mais velho deles, que parecia o líder do grupo.

- Eu preciso falar com Hinata.

- Não poderá. – respondeu friamente.

- E posso saber por quê? – Naruto começara a ficar irritado.

- Nenhuma visita foi autorizada pela líder do clã. – disse o segundo.

- Então vai lá e fale com ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai autorizar minha entrada.

- Temos ordens de não perturbar a casa principal essa manhã. – voltou a falar o mais velho deles.

- Cara, eu não saiu daqui antes de falar com minha namorada!

- Você não a verá. – falou uma voz vindo das árvores.

Era Hyuuga Hiashi, que vinha acompanhado por vários membros do clã, criando uma verdadeira barreira entre Naruto e o caminho que levava a casa.

Naruto estava confuso. Não entendia por que a intromissão do clã em um assunto que só dizia respeito a ele e Hinata. Tudo que queria era poder falar com ela e esclarecer algumas coisas. Decidiu se acalmar primeiro. Não queria causar uma má impressão no pai da garota. Respirou fundo.

- Hyuuga-sama – falou polidamente – Eu realmente preciso falar com a Hinata. Sei que ela deve ter muitas obrigações, já que é líder agora, mas prometo não demorar. Só preciso de alguns minutos.

- Não. – respondeu ele.

- Por que não?

- Entenda Uzumaki Naruto. Não sou eu que estou impedindo. Minha filha não quer vê-lo. E deve ter deixado isso bem claro noite passada.

O coração de Naruto deu um salto dentro do peito.

"Nossa história acaba aqui. Adeus...". Essas palavras voltaram a latejar em sua mente. Mas ele se recusava a ouvi-las. Não iria aceita-las.

- Eu vou falar com Hinata! Ela vai me atender!

- E como espera fazer isso?

Diante das palavras de Hiashi, os Hyuuga adotaram suas poses de luta.

Naruto tomou fôlego. Não ia lutar por enquanto, faria outra coisa.

- HINATA!HINATA!HINATA! – começou a gritar para a surpresa de todos.

* * *

Hinata estava na sala de chá. Tomava café da manhã silenciosamente, sendo observada por Neji e Hanabi. Enquanto Neji não demonstrava nenhuma expressão, Hanabi não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa.

- Hinata-nee-san? – chamou a menina.

- Fale Hanabi. – disse Hinata fracamente.

- O que são esses arranhões em seu pescoço?

- Nada demais. – respondeu levantando o quimono e escondendo as marcas.

Havia algo de estranho, percebia Hanabi. Naquela manhã ao sair do quarto, sua irmã estava irreconhecível. Parecia uma outra pessoa quando se sentou à mesa dando um seco "bom dia" e se calando logo em seguida. Seus olhos não exibiam o brilho de sempre e a pele estava mais pálida que o normal. Olhando fixamente para ela, a caçula chegou a uma conclusão: Hinata parecia uma casca seca, vazia e sem vida nem emoções. Nenhuma expressão no rosto, apenas uma cínica máscara de carne.

Neji também reparara, mas nada comentou. Decidira que mais tarde iria procurar Naruto e exigir que contasse o que havia feito. Depois, o proibiria de ver Hinata.

Naquele momento, eles começaram a ouvir vozes distantes dali. Depois, as vozes começaram a aumentar de intensidade, até se transformar em sonoros gritos, onde se ouvia claramente a voz de Naruto chamando por Hinata.

- Eu acho que é seu namorado Nee-san.

- Eu não tenho namorado. – respondeu seca.

O estômago de Neji deu uma volta completa e dolorosa. Nunca ouvira Hinata falar daquela maneira com ninguém, muito menos com alguém de quem gostava.

- Hinata-nee-san, Você terminou com o Naruto? – insistiu Hanabi.

- NÃO FALE ESSE NOME NA MINHA FRENTE! – gritou rispidamente.

Hanabi a olhou atônita.

- Nee-san... Você nunca falou assim comigo... – e começou a chorar.

Hinata se arrependeu profundamente da forma com que falar com a irmã, mas não se controlara. Toda sua força de vontade estava por um fio. Ouvir a voz de Naruto gritando tão desesperadamente seu nome seria suficiente para pôr tudo a perder. Num gesto de proteção, levou as mãos aos ouvidos. Queria abafar o som, não podia ouvir aquela voz de novo. Não podia lembrar das sensações da noite passada.

- Hinata-sama – falou Neji se levantando – Vou por um fim nisso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- O que quer que eu diga a ele?

- Não quero mais vê-lo. Nunca mais. Que esqueça de mim, que não me procure. E vá embora.

- Certo.

Neji saiu.

Hanabi ainda olhava em direção à porta quando sentiu que Hinata a abraçava.

- Não devia ter gritado com você. Perdoe-me Hanabi. Porém, te ordeno que nunca mais se refira a essa pessoa na minha presença.

Retribuindo o abraço, a garota confirmou com a cabeça. Ainda estava magoada, mas sentia que quem mais precisava daquele abraço era Hinata. Provavelmente o tal Naruto devia ter feito alguma coisa com ela. E era tão grave que a deixara daquela forma.

"Maldito Naruto! Você nunca me enganou! Sempre soube que você era um mau-caráter e não gostava de verdade da nee-san! Você me paga."

* * *

Naruto estava com a garganta doendo de tanto gritar em vão. Não houve uma resposta, nenhum sinal.

- Percebe agora, Uzumaki Naruto? Minha filha não virá até aqui.

- Então eu irei até ela. – decidiu.

- Como passará por nós?

- Dessa forma! – e começou a formar o rasengan em uma das mãos.

A raiva já estava tomando de conta de Naruto. Permitiu que o chakra desprendesse a vontade de seu corpo. Não importava quantos fossem necessários matar. Iria ver Hinata.

"Muito bom... Realmente bom...Vou me divertir muito hoje..." ouvia a kyuubi sussurrar dentro de si.

O chakra da raposa começou a misturar-se com o dele. A instabilidade emocional estava descontrolando-o. Desesperado, precisava passar por tudo e todos para aplacar sua ira. Sua mente começou a ficar nublada.

Dois Hyuuga se atiraram sobre Naruto. Com apenas um movimento de sua mão, mandou ambos para longe, desacordados.

- Podem vir. Eu destruirei todos... – falou com a voz alterada.

Continuo derrubando a todos que o atacaram, sem compaixão, até restar somente ele e Hiashi.

- Saia da frente... Velho...

- Não. – Hiashi estava inabalável.

- Você não pode me deter!

- Não serei eu que irei detê-lo. – afirmou tranquilamente.

Naquele momento diversas pessoas pularam para o lado de Naruto. Era o grupo da anbu, liderados por Sasuke. Logo que este viu o amigo se surpreendeu com seu estado. Naruto estava envolto pelo chakra da kyuubi, dando uma aparência demoníaca a ele, que perdera todo o controle de suas ações pela primeira vez em vários anos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e exibiam pupilas riscadas e suas presas já estavam à mostra.

- Naruto, o que está acontecendo?

- Sasuke – falou ele em um rosnado – Tire esse velho e sua família da minha frente, senão...

- Senão o que? – perguntou Hiashi.

- Senão você Sasuke, irá presenciar a aniquilação de outro clã de Konoha!

Naruto tomou impulso em direção a Hiashi, que nem ao menos de mexeu, e foi detido por Sasuke que o segurou por trás.

- Naruto! Você não pode atacar Hyuuga-sama! Seria uma traição à Konoha! Explique-me o que está acontecendo!

- Minha filha não quer mais vê-lo. E ele não aceita isso. – disse calmamente o velho.

- É verdade, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke surpreso.

- MENTIRA! – gritou ele - Hinata não faria isso comigo! Ela gosta de mim!

- É verdade sim, Naruto. – disse friamente uma voz.

Neji aproximou-se caminhando calmamente. Encarou Naruto nos olhos e não temeu se aproximar dele, mesmo que a sua aparência denunciasse que ele não estava no controle de suas emoções.

- Hinata-sama me deu ordens. – começou Neji – Disse que eu transmitisse essas palavras a você: "Não quero mais vê-lo. Nunca mais. Que esqueça de mim, que não me procure. E vá embora.".

Naruto sentiu-se mergulhado em uma escuridão profunda e fria.

- Isso... Não pode... Ser... Verdade...

- Por que eu mentiria para você, Naruto?

Olhando dentro dos olhos de Neji, Naruto viu a crua e dolorosa verdade. Seu chakra apagou-se imediatamente, suas pupilas se dilataram e voltaram a ter a cor azul. Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão desamparada e o ar ao redor dele esfriou. Desvencilhando de Sasuke, deu as costas ao clã Hyuuga e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Hinata e Naruto estavam separados. Deu ordens aos seus comandados que cuidassem da bagunça e levassem os feridos para o hospital e correu atrás do amigo. Esqueceu de tudo que passara de manhã consigo próprio por um momento. Sentia que Naruto precisaria dele.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo on o/**

**Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews do pessoal e pedir mais um pouquinho sabe? Elas estão escassas ;-;**

**Queria também agradecer algunas pessoas que SEMPRE mandam reviews de todos os capítulos!**

**Só pra citar, um bju pra E-Pontas, Uchiha Kensuke, Jaque Weasley, Tsuki Koorime e Hyuuga Enza (que ta me devendo uma review do capítulo 19 ù.ú). **

**Lembrando também que respondo todas as reviews por meio de mensagens pessoais, e se vc mandou review mas não teve resposta, mande outra bem mal educada me esculachando que eu mando outra com certeza. E para as pessoas que desabilitaram a opção receber mensagem pessoal... Bem, ai fica dificil xD**

**Um bj para todos os leitores (Shirley criou uma conta no Fanfiction só pra comentar na minha fic :D) E até o p´roximo capítulo! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas o Itachi tá ali amarrado na cama à minha mercê :D**

* * *

Capítulo XXI – O Tempo não pára

Naruto caminhou de cabeça baixa, cambaleante, como se as forças faltassem às suas pernas. Sasuke correu em direção a ele até que ficaram lado a lado. Mas o rapaz não deu mostras que percebia alguém o seguindo. Limitou-se a continuar andando até seu apartamento, subindo degrau por degrau, compassadamente, sem dizer uma palavra ou dar qualquer sinal que falaria. Sasuke também não falou nada, e quando Naruto abriu a porta, entrou junto com ele.

- Vá embora... – mandou Naruto.

- Não posso.

- VÁ EMBORA! – berrou dando um soco no amigo.

Sasuke segurou a mão de Naruto sem dificuldades, antes que esta pudesse atingi-lo. Olhou seriamente para ele e falou numa voz fria:

- Quer bater? Bata. Mas eu revidarei.

A raiva começou a tomar de conta de Naruto, mas o desespero logo a substituiu pela frustração e vergonha. Grossas lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face, enquanto desabava sobre o chão como uma criança abandonada com seus soluços preenchendo o ambiente. Sentando no chão em frente ao amigo, Sasuke passou a observá-lo. Deixou que ele chorasse a vontade, e quando pareceu que o pranto perdia sua força, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Naruto?

Naruto encarou o amigo.

- Eu não sei Sasuke...

- Como assim não sabe? E o que foi tudo aquilo?

- Ela me abandonou... – murmurou inconsolável.

- Hinata? Por quê?

- Também queria saber...

Segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, ele gritou:

- EU JURO QUE NÃO FIZ NADA!

- Eu acredito em você.

Em nenhum momento daquele episódio, Sasuke sequer cogitara a possibilidade que a culpa da confusão fosse do próprio Naruto. O rapaz não tinha motivos para se afastar de Hinata, ou fazer nada que pudesse ofendê-la. Eles estavam tão bem até o dia anterior durante o aniversário dela, que era impossível acreditar que agora estivessem separados. E a julgar pela atitude extrema do amigo, imaginava a que o rompimento partira dela e sem nenhuma razão aparente. Era um rompimento que o rapaz não aceitava.

- Você... Acredita em mim... Sasuke? – perguntou ele olhando desesperado para o amigo e ainda segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Claro. Sei que você gosta de Hinata e que nunca faria algo propositalmente para magoá-la. Por isso, conte-me tudo que aconteceu ontem à noite. Vamos achar a resposta.

Naruto suspirou. Era doloroso lembra de tudo. Mas sabia que, se existia uma pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo naquele momento, era Sasuke. Ele podia ajudá-lo a encontrar uma razão plausível para toda aquela confusão.

- Bem... Depois da posse dela nós fomos passear juntos e andamos até o lugar onde começamos a namorar... Começamos a conversar... E... – Naruto ficou vermelho e desviou a vista.

- E...?

- Er... Nós... Nós... – ele suspirou – Fizemos amor...

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E depois? – perguntou sem inflexão na voz.

- Do nada, ela disse adeus e foi embora. No meio da noite. Desacordou-me e foi-se. – as lágrimas voltaram a cair com mais intensidade, mas Sasuke queria mais informações.

- Desacordou? Como?

- Paralisou meu sistema nervoso central. Eu perdia consciência e quando acordei quase não consegui andar.

Houve um momento de silêncio, até que o líder da anbu perguntasse novamente:

- Então foi só isso?

- Só.

- Ela não deu nenhuma explicação para o fim do relacionamento?

- Não.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, pensativo.

- Então ela já pensava em fazer isso. – decretou.

Naruto olhou surpreso para ele.

- Como assim?

-Se ela simplesmente te disse adeus e se foi, quer dizer que ela nunca teve a intenção de ficar com você e já planejava te abandonar ontem à noite. Talvez até antes.

- Não... Isso não é possível... Hinata não faria isso... – balbuciou incrédulo.

- E por que não? O que você conhece dela para saber que ela pudesse não estar fingindo? As mulheres sabem enganar muito bem.

A ênfase que ele deu às últimas palavras deixou entrever que ele sinceramente acreditava no que dizia. Naruto baixou a cabeça. Seria realmente verdade? Hinata nunca gostara dele? Então o que quisera com ele durante todo esse tempo? Não tinha lógica.

- Sasuke... Você acha que ela nunca gostou de mim?

- Isso eu não sei lhe dizer com certeza. Mas quem gosta não abandona... Não deixa... Não esquece...

Parecia que ele falava muito mais para si mesmo que para o amigo. Se estivesse em condições de observar melhor as atitudes de Sasuke, repararia que estava tão ferido quanto ele. Mas a dor naquele momento impedia qualquer raciocínio sensato.

- Eu... Não sei o que fazer... – murmurou Naruto.

Sasuke levantou-se e, sem dizer nada, se dirigiu ao armário. De lá tirou uma garrafa e dois copos. Colocou-os no chão em frente ao amigo e encheu os copos, oferecendo um deles para Naruto.

- Pegue. Tome. Vamos esquecer isso.

Os olhos de Naruto se deteram um momento sobre a garrafa e viu que era a cachaça Nabunda que Sasuke lhe dera três dias atrás. Aceitou de bom grado a bebida oferecida e, junto com o outro, tomou o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só. O líquido desceu rasgando e queimando seu esôfago e foi assimilado rapidamente pelo organismo. Depois da terceira dose, os rapazes perceberam por que disseram que ela era a bebida mais forte existente. Já estavam tontos e seus reflexos mais lentos. Também começaram a falar mais alto que o normal.

- Ela terminou comigo... – repetiu Naruto pela milésima vez - Sem nenhuma explicação, sem razão... Disse adeus... Foi embora... Sasuke... Dizem que você é um gênio, apesar de não acreditar nisso... Prove-me que você é um gênio e me responda: Por quê?

- As mulheres... São seres... Estranhos – disse Sasuke em uma voz alterada – Dizem que te amam... Faz você acreditar nas mentiras delas... Faz você acreditar que pode ser feliz com elas...

- As mulheres são umas falsas!

Sem coordenação sobre seu corpo, Naruto tentou se levantar, mas derrubou um vaso, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Sasuke começou a rir descontroladamente, sendo seguido pelo outro que começou a chutar tudo a sua frente.

- EI MOLEQUE, PARE COM ESSE BARULHO! – gritou o vizinho de Naruto.

- VÁ SE DANAR!!! – gritou Sasuke, fazendo Naruto rir mais ainda.

- Sasuke, me dá mais um pouco de Nabunda...

- Toma... – disse enchendo mais um copo.

- EU VOU AI E VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É TOMAR NA BUNDA! – continuou berrando o homem.

- TÔ MORRENDO DE MEDO! EU SOU UM JOUNIN AGORA, SABIA? – gritou Naruto de volta.

- O poder subiu à sua cabeça! – Sasuke gargalhava e agora enchia um copo para si mesmo.

- Maldito vizinho! Acho que vou me mudar...

- Aproveite e alugue uma casa lá no meu bairro...

- Para enriquecer você? Nem morto!

O vizinho continuou berrando mais um tempo, para total irritação de Naruto que, com muita dificuldade, se levantou e começou a se dirigir para a porta.

- Vai onde? – perguntou Sasuke se levantando também.

- Dar um rasengan nas fuças desse aí...

- Não desperdice chakra... Vamos tomar Nabunda em outro lugar... – convidou.

- Onde?

- Lá em casa...

- Você não tem vizinhos? – perguntou ele pensando se iria dar um rasengan em alguém.

- Tenho... Mas sou dono das casas deles... Se reclamarem, eu as pego de volta...

- Que maldade! – disse Naruto caindo na risada – Gostei! Vamos para sua casa... Não esqueça da garrafa!

- Ta aqui! – disse mostrando a garrafa.

Saíram os dois se apoiando um no outro, em direção ao bairro Kokoro no Haien. Eles iam falando palavrões e impropérios em voz alta, sem se importar que toda vila estivessem os observando.

- Naruto... Essas pessoas estão olhando para nós... – falou Sasuke apertando os olhos para que os vultos que via entrassem em foco.

- E daí? Que olhem...

- Será que não querem tomar nossa bebida?

- EI VOCÊS! – gritou Naruto com um grupo de genins que cochicharam quando eles passaram.

Os garotos olharam assuntados.

- VENHAM AQUI! – chamou Naruto.

Um deles se aproximou com receio.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Naruto fazendo uma expressão assustadora.

- D-D-Do-Do..

- FALA QUE NEM GENTE PORRA! – Naruto parecia ter se irritado com o gaguejar do menino.

- DOZE! – gritou o menino quase em prantos.

- Então nem pense em tomar Nabunda! Entendeu? Só quem vai tomar Nabunda sou eu e o Sasuke!

- Isso mesmo... – concordou Sasuke.

- Sim senhor! – disse o menino que saiu correndo junto com amigos, totalmente amedrontados.

Continuaram andando até que, quando passavam por uma loja, ouviram um chamado:

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... O que vocês estão fazendo?

Era Tanaka, o dono da livraria.

- Tanaka! Grande Tanaka! Tem hentai novo? Eu e Sasuke vamos precisar muito sabe? – falava o rapaz com a voz engrolada.

- E como... – concordou Sasuke.

- Hã... Vocês estão bem? Parecem meio... Descontrolados...

- Descontrolados?! Não estamos descontrolados! Estamos Sasuke? – perguntou quase gritando.

- De forma alguma... – falou Sasuke mal conseguindo se manter em pé.

Tanaka observou bem os garotos e viu a garrafa na mão de Sasuke. Então entendeu a situação.

- Bebendo a essa hora da manhã... Vocês não estão muito novos para isso? – quis saber o senhor.

- Que nada! Tomar Nabunda não tem idade! – disse Naruto caindo na gargalhada.

- Hinata-chan sabe que você está bebendo?

A expressão de Naruto nublou-se imediatamente.

- E se souber? Ela não tem nada a ver com minha vida!

- Naruto? – o homem parecia confuso.

- Olha Tanaka! Aquela lá me abandonou, sem nenhum motivo. Foi embora! Me largou... Agora o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da conta dela. Vamos Sasuke. Vamos tomar Nabunda na sua casa.

Sasuke bebeu um gole da garrafa no gargalo e deu para o amigo, que bebeu também. Continuaram o caminho cambaleante até chegarem a um beco, onde se encostaram no muro. Não conseguiam dar mais um passo.

- Vamos... Beber... Aqui... Mesmo... – disse Sasuke sentando no chão, se encostando ao muro e bebendo mais.

- Dá um pouco... – pediu Naruto sentando também.

A garrafa já estava no fim. Naruto olhou para o frasco por um tempo como se procurasse palavras certas para expressar seus sentimentos. Depois de alguns minutos e falou com a voz enrolada:

- Nunca se deve confiar nas mulheres...

- Verdade... – concordou o outro.

- A única mulher confiável é a Nabunda... Só ela nos entende...

- Por isso eu digo: todo mundo de Konoha devia tomar Nabunda...

- Sasuke... Eu não quero mais ser enganado... – e virou o resto do conteúdo da garrafa, largando ela no chão em seguida.

Sasuke olhou para a garrafa vazia. Lá em um cantinho da mente sabia que estava errado em fazer aquilo. Não devia fugir dos seus problemas. Mas essa voz de consciência foi imediatamente calada por sua raiva. Não era hora para sentimentalismo ou racionalismo.

- Acabou... – murmurou ele para Naruto apontando para a garrafa vazia.

- É... Onde será que arranjamos mais?

- Só na capital, acho...

- Então vamos para a capital, comprar mais Nabunda! – disse ele se entusiasmando ao ouvir falar de mais bebida.

- Não conseguimos nem chegar à minha casa... – questionou Sasuke - Como vamos chegar à capital?

- Naruto! O que está acontecendo?

Naruto e Sasuke olharam em direção a quem os chamava. Jiraya se aproximou dos dois, com uma expressão nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Tanaka me contou que vocês estavam fazendo confusão pela vila!

- Velho fofoqueiro... – disse Naruto.

- Não estávamos fazendo confusão... – completou Sasuke um pouco hesitante, tentando lembrar se haviam feito algo de errado.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo então?

- Tomando Nabunda. – responderam os dois em uníssono.

O olhar de Jiraya se deteve surpreso sobre eles e depois foram em direção à garrafa vazia que repousava no chão. Para a surpresa dos rapazes, Jiraya abriu um largo sorriso e exclamou satisfeito:

- Nabunda? Vocês estão tomando Nabunda? Que coisa boa! Cachaça Nabunda é a patrocinadora oficial da série Icha Icha! Eu sempre recebo os melhores lotes para experimentar. Acabei de vir da capital! Veja!

E abrindo o colete, mostrou várias garrafas de Nabunda.

- Opa, dá uma aí, Ero-senin! – falou Naruto tentando alcançar Jiraya, mas tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo de cara no chão.

- Claro, claro! – disse levantando Naruto e entregando a garrafa para ele.

Naruto pegou a garrafa oferecida pelo seu mestre, com muito esforço deslacrou-a e bebeu um longo gole, depois passou para Sasuke que fez o mesmo.

- Muito bem, já fiz a minha parte. Só me contem o motivo da comemoração!

Muitas pessoas passavam pelos três e saiam cochichando sobre a situação. Afinal, ali estavam o chefe da anbu e o favorito da Hokage, completamente bêbados, na companhia do sanin lendário. A notícia se espalhou rapidamente pela vila de Konoha. Muitas pessoas vinham e ficavam olhando à distância, como que para confirmar a veracidade da informação. Enquanto via o incômodo interesse das pessoas nele e em Sasuke, Naruto começou a narrar o episódio para Jiraya, que ouviu tudo calado, apenas afirmando com a cabeça de vez em quando.

- Então foi isso, ero-senin...

- Entendo... – murmurou Jiraya - Mas a primeira decepção amorosa é assim mesmo...

- Primeira... e última... – disse Naruto olhando desfocado para o chão.

- Sabe garotos, por isso não me envolvo sério com nenhuma mulher. Elas não são muito dignas de confiança...

- Olhe como fala da gente!

Sakura apareceu no local com o rosto em brasa. Sua mãe tinha ido comprar pão e vira o estado que se encontrava o namorado e o melhor amigo de sua filha. Sem pestanejar, contara para Sakura que decidiu ir conferir pessoalmente e também acabar com a palhaçada. Estava totalmente irritada e não escondia isso. Olhou para Naruto, Jiraya e as muitas garrafas de Nabunda pelo chão, antes de encarar Sasuke, que nem ao menos deu mostras que estava vendo a garota ali na sua frente.

- Sasuke! – começou nervosa – O que significa isso?

Sasuke a olhou friamente.

- Você é cega? Não ta vendo que eu estou tomando Nabunda?

As palavras faladas com tanto rancor e agressividade foram como um soco no estômago de Sakura. Contendo as lágrimas que queriam derramar, ela respirou fundo controlando suas emoções.

- Sasuke-kun... Não é bom para você nem para o Naruto ficarem fazendo essas cenas!Vocês têm reputações a zelar! E as pessoas que respeitam vocês, o que acharão dessas coisas? Vamos para casa... - estendeu a mão para ele.

Quando a garota se inclinou em direção ao namorado, este deu uma sonora tapa na mão que lhe foi oferecida. Sakura recolheu a mão surpresa e magoada, encarando aqueles inexpressivos olhos que, momentaneamente, se tornaram vermelhos.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmurou ela.

Jiraya observou toda cena e se levantou.

- Bem rapazes, eu vou levar vocês para casa...

- Obrigada, Jiraya-sama... – agradeceu a garota, feliz por alguém ali está sóbrio além dela.

Entretanto, Sakura logo mudou de opinião quando viu que Jiraya levantou os rapazes e começou a se dirigir com eles para o bordel mais conhecido de Konoha.

- EI, ONDE VOCÊ PENSA EM LEVAR MEU NAMORADO?!

- Ué, para casa... Nada melhor que os braços de uma mulher para esquecer outra... E não existe algo mais acolhedor do que os braços de uma mulher experiente. – disse maliciosamente.

- O que você quis dizer com isso Jiraya-sama?! - quis saber Sakura.

- Me deixe em paz Sakura! – falou Sasuke nervoso, se desvencilhando de Jiraya e encostando-se ao muro novamente para conseguir ficar de pé – E vá embora... Você é irritante...

Sakura não soube se foi a forma com que ele falou ou o que ele falou. O certo é que aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças nada agradáveis, de uma outra despedida há seis anos quando Sasuke fora embora de Konoha. A única reação que conseguiu no momento foi cair em prantos. Quando viu que ele, em nenhum momento, se comoveu de suas lágrimas, saiu correndo na direção oposta, sumindo em pouco tempo.

- Ainda tem Nabunda? – perguntou Sasuke se dirigindo a Naruto e, na tentativa de alcançá-lo, caindo por cima dele.

- Tem... – Naruto sustentou o amigo e lhe entregou a garrafa em suas mãos, de onde foram logo para a boca sem pestanejar.

Continuaram a beber, sentados mais uma vez no chão. Pelo ritmo que estavam Jiraya soube que logo, logo não agüentariam mais e ficariam desacordados. Imaginava a decepção que eles deviam estar sentindo. Principalmente Naruto. Ele sabia exatamente o que era se desprezado por alguém que se ama. Era por isso que estava sozinho. Tsunade nunca o quisera. Após a morte de Dan, ela não dera chance para ninguém se aproximar de sua vida.

- Ei, garotos, me dá um gole disso!

- Isso ero-senin! Tome Nabunda também! – falou animado para ver seu sensei bebendo junto com eles.

* * *

Longe dali, Sakura correu sem ver exatamente para onde ia, Se sentia magoada, ofendida, humilhada. Sentia também que grande parte de tudo que acontecera era única e exclusivamente por sua conta. Mas não podia evitar. Não podia contar a Sasuke o motivo de sua mudança. Não tinha coragem.

Imersa em seus pensamentos, não viu que uma pessoa vinha em sua direção e acabaram se esbarrando sem querer e ela caiu sentada no chão.

- Sakura-chan, me desculpe.

Era Iruka. Ele ofereceu a mão para a garota, que aceitou, enquanto Kakashi observava-a, curioso.

- Sakura, está acontecendo algo?

A garota recomeçou a chorar e contou toda situação para os dois.

- E por que eles estão fazendo isso? – surpreendeu-se Iruka.

- E-Eu não sei Iruka-sensei...

Kakashi se aproximou de Sakura e tocando em seu ombro, diz amigavelmente:

- Vá para casa Sakura. Deixe eu e Iruka resolvermos tudo isso.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei...

- Confie em mim. Vá.

Ainda relutante Sakura seguiu seu caminho deixando os seus antigos senseis para trás. Kakashi esperou a garota desaparecer para tomar o caminho onde estavam Sasuke e Naruto.

- Kakashi, você sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Iruka.

- Tenho uma leve desconfiança, Iruka. Uma confusãozinha no clã Hyuuga que eu fui investigar sabe... Mas prefiro ver pessoalmente o estado daquele moleque...

Mas não era apenas um moleque. Na verdade eram três. Jiraya já estava no mesmo pique com os rapazes e bebia generosos goles de Nabunda, sendo incentivado por eles.

- Vai ero-senin! Toma Nabunda, toma! – incentivava Naruto.

- Ta derramando, ta derramando! Não desperdiça! – reclamou Sasuke.

- Yo, que festa, hein? – disse Kakashi animado.

- Oh, Kakashi-sensei! – exclamou Naruto – Vamos tomar Nabunda?

- Isso mesmo! A patrocinadora oficial da série Icha Icha! – exclamou Jiraya já embriagado.

- Não obrigado. Não costumo fazer essas coisas masoquistas... Peraí... Você disse patrocinadora da série Icha Icha?! – perguntou Kakashi interessado.

- Isso mesmo! – gritaram os três.

- É... Acho que vou aceitar um pouco! – disse feliz se aproximando da garrafa.

- Kakashi! – exclamou Iruka irritado – Não viemos para isso!

- Deixa de ser chato, Iruka-sensei. – reclamou Sasuke – Venha beber um pouco também...

- É só um golinho... – pediu Kakashi.

- Lembre o que viemos fazer aqui!

Kakashi suspirou.

- É, é... Você tem razão...

- Garotos, - começou Iruka preocupado - vocês não acham que estão passando um pouco dos limites?

- De forma alguma. Estamos comemorando a libertação deles! – exclamou Jiraya.

- Libertação? – quis saber Iruka.

- Das mulheres. – disse Naruto fechando os olhos – Elas não merecem o que fazemos por elas.

- São todas umas falsas. – falou Sasuke.

- E ingratas! – completou Jiraya.

Iruka olhou sem entender para o grupo que bebia sem parar e depois para o companheiro ao seu lado. Diferentemente dele, Kakashi parecia estar entendendo a situação. Assumindo uma atitude mais severa, aproximou-se de Naruto e falou:

- Beber não vai mudar a situação, Naruto. Quando você acordar amanhã, ainda vai lembrar da Hinata.

A expressão de Naruto mudou totalmente. De risonha e meio patética, tornou-se sombria e irritada. Perdendo o controle dos seus atos, jogou a garrafa que estava na mão contra Kakashi, que desviou sem dificuldade. A garrafa se espatifou na parede, respingando por todos os cantos.

- Nunca mais quero ouvir falar sobre isso! – rosnou ele.

- Vai ser difícil. Ela é a líder do clã mais importante de Konoha... – lembrou seu antigo professor.

- Ela e o clã dela podem se danar que eu não estou nem aí! Não quero mais saber dela!

- Isso é realmente verdade?

Naruto encarou Kakashi por um tempo. As lágrimas voltaram imediatamente aos seus olhos.

- Por quê? – começou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem – Por que você fez isso comigo Hinata? FINGIDA! HIPOCRITA! FALSA! DISSIMULADA! SONSA! DUAS-CARAS! MENTIROSA! SEM CORAÇÃO! DESLEAL! TRAIÇOEIRA! VÍBORA! MALVADA! ENGANADORA! INGRATA!

Naruto terminou de falar todas as aquelas ofensas de uma vez só e com uma forte agressividade, como se tirasse um veneno mortal que o corroia por dentro. Em seu desespero, começou a socar o chão com as duas mãos. Sentia-se o pior dos homens, o mais idiota, e principalmente, o mais sozinho. Iruka não podia mais suportar vê-lo daquela forma. Ele era muito mais que um ex-aluno. Era como se fosse um filho. Por isso, não podia deixá-lo ali, naquele estado. Aproximou-se de Naruto, tocando em seu ombro.

- Naruto... Vamos...

Naruto deixou-se levar pelo seu antigo sensei sem resistência. Enquanto isso, Kakashi levantava Sasuke. Jiraya observou tudo e acabou se levantando também. Não havia nenhum traço de embriagues nele.

- O senhor não devia ter permitido isso. – criticou Kakashi.

Jiraya deu de ombros.

- Nessas horas, Kakashi, toda sanidade de um homem é esquecida. Eu garanto que eles estarão bem melhor pela manhã. Pelo menos a ressaca vai ser tão grande que nem vão lembrar de mais nada!

E caindo na risada, desapareceu.

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa se sentindo um pouco mais calma. Sabia que Iruka e Kakashi dariam um jeito de fazer aqueles dois cair na realidade. Sentia-se apreensiva. Não queria ter brigado com Sasuke. Com certeza fora isso que provocara toda a situação. Só não sabia onde Naruto se enquadrava naquilo tudo.

- E então filha, o que você resolveu?

Sua mãe a olhava preocupada. Estava vestida em um avental e segurava uma panela recém lavada.

- Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei vão levá-los para casa...

- Que bom...

- É...

- Mas não entendo por que o Sasuke estava bebendo também. O Naruto é compreensível já que foi abandonado...

Sakura olhou para sua mãe surpresa.

- O Naruto? Abandonado? Como assim?

- Ué, você ainda não sabe? O Tanaka me contou que a Hinata terminou com ele...

- E porque Hinata faria isso?!

- E quem sabe? O Naruto pode ter feito alguma coisa com ela.

- De forma alguma! – rebateu Sakura – Ele seria incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer pessoa!

- Às vezes nos enganamos com as pessoas, Sakura...

- Pode até ser mãe. Mas eu não admito que a senhora se refira assim ao Naruto! Ele não fez nada, tenho certeza. Se tivesse feito, em vez de estar se embebedando, estaria tentando concertar o erro!

A senhora Haruno suspirou.

- Foi a mesma coisa que Tanaka disse...

- E se a senhora perguntar a qualquer um nessa vila vai ouvir a mesma coisa!

- Bem, eu não penso dessa forma... Mas quem sou eu né? A propósito, chegou isso pra você, lá da capital...

E tirano um envelope fechado do avental o entregou a Sakura. O coração da garota deu um salto e ficou mais acelerado. Pegou o envelope com os dedos trêmulos e correu para seu quarto.

- Que menina estranha... – falou sua mãe voltando para a cozinha.

Na segurança do seu quarto, Sakura ficou observando o envelope sem coragem de abri-lo. Teria sido mais fácil fazer aquilo em Konoha mesmo, mas não tinha coragem. Tivera que ir até a capital onde ninguém a conhecia. E agora sabia que sua angústia ia acabar ou aumentar ainda mais. Abriu o envelope e lentamente tirou o papel de dentro. Respirando fundo, desdobrou-o. E sentiu uma onda de alívio imenso invadi-la.

- Negativo... Eu não estou grávida...

E começou a chorar. Não queria contar para Sasuke que suas atitudes estranhas eram apenas seu medo de estar esperando um filho. Afinal eram tão jovens, tinha começado a namorar a tão pouco tempo... Ele com certeza ficaria feliz, mas ela estava tão insegura. Melhor não dizer nada a ele sobre o acontecido. Acabariam brigando novamente. Ele iria acusá-la de não confiar o suficiente nele. Mas devia desculpas. Sabia que naquele momento não era apropriado, mas não podia espera. Rasgou o exame e jogou na privada, dando descarga em seguida. Ninguém saberia daquilo. E saiu de casa apressadamente sem dizer a sua mãe aonde ia, dirigindo-se ao antigo bairro dos Uchiha.

* * *

Kakashi levou Sasuke até em casa sem muita dificuldade. Percorreram todo caminho em silêncio, sob os olhares surpresos dos moradores. Ao chegar em frente ao portão, Sasuke se soltou dos braços de seu antigo sensei e se segurou no portão.

- Pode deixar que eu me viro. – disse procurando a chave nos bolsos.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Kakashi apreensivo.

- Absoluta.

- Sasuke... O Naruto eu até entendo... Essas coisas são típicas dele... Mas você... Por quê?

Sasuke encostou-se à parede e analisou Kakashi.

- E por que não? Por que eu não posso me divertir de vez enquanto?

- Isso não é diversão. É idiotice.

- Então me deixe ser um idiota...

Kakashi suspirou.

- Tudo bem Sasuke. Quando você estiver sóbrio, nós conversamos. Até mais.

E acenando, desapareceu.

Sasuke conseguiu encontrar as chaves com dificuldade, mas nem precisou delas. Quando a colocou na fechadura, o portão se abriu sozinho. Ou pelos menos assim pareceu. Mas era somente Sakura que o empurrara.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ele nem ao menos a olhou. Entrou na casa, irritado, se dirigindo logo ao banheiro. Enquanto Sasuke esfriava a cabeça, Sakura fez uma xícara de café para ele. Tinha esperança que após isso, pudesse ao menos se desculpar. Mas logo que ele voltou à cozinha, ainda de toalha, falou rudemente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu queria conversar com você...

- Não há o que conversar. Você deixou bem claro que não me queria mais...

- Isso não é verdade!

- Então, qual é a verdade, Sakura?

Ela o olhou, indecisa. Não queria contar o motivo de seu estresse nos últimos dias. Mas também não queria deixá-lo desconfiado. Por isso limitou-se a desviar o olhar para o chão, sem resposta.

- Você me ama, Sakura?

Ela continuou calada.

Ele se aproximou como uma cobra que ia dar o bote. Segurou-a pelos cabelos e a beijou avidamente. Sakura sentiu o gosto da bebida na boca dele e tentou se desvencilhar. Mas Sasuke era bem mais forte e a abraçou sem deixar chance de escapatória. Com o braço, ele derrubou tudo que estava em cima da mesa, deitando-a lá. Rapidamente começou a rasgar as roupas da garota sem ligar para seus protestos.

- Sasuke-kun... Não... Aqui não... Desse jeito não...

Porém, ele parecia incapaz de ouvi-la. Continuou a beijá-la descontroladamente, tocando todos os lugares, explorando com sua boca aquele corpo frágil e delicado, sem medo de deixar-se tomar por seus instintos. Sakura fechou os olhos e não parou de resistir. Enquanto chutava e batia, tentando afastá-lo, Sasuke continuava a apertá-la contra seu corpo cada vez mais forte, puxando-a para junto dele. Contudo, apesar de sua mente continuar pedindo o fim daquilo, Sakura sentia que seu corpo tremia de vontade a cada toque dele. Ele tocava seus seios e os apertava com força, fazendo com que ela protestasse, mas ele nada ouvia. E com fúria, puxou os quadris dela em direção a seu corpo que pulsava em meio ao desejo.

Fora a primeira vez que se possuíram com tanto desejo, tanta angústia, tanta violência. As unhas dela o rasgavam sem pena, toda vez que ele a penetrava com ânsia. Os gemidos que entrecortavam seus movimentos, só serviam para aumentar ainda mais aquele desejo insano que Sasuke sentia de maltratá-la, de puni-la. Ela mordeu com força seus ombros, mas isso só serviu para ele soltar um grunhido e lhe aplicar um tapa no rosto. E depois, puxou-a pelos cabelos e a beijou. E ela retribuiu. Contra a vontade, mas retribuiu.

Continuaram naquela luta de desiguais por algum tempo até que atingiram a clímax. Ao final, estavam os dois feridos e um fio de sangue corria dos lábios dela. Sakura se sentiu enojada por ter sentindo tanto prazer naquela relação indesejada.

Sasuke então caiu em si. Se afastando da mesa, ele a olhou com remorso. Sakura estava toda machucada e arqueava deitada em cima da mesa. Era difícil saber se era de dor ou prazer. Com dificuldade, ela se ergueu e o encarou de volta.

- Sim. – ela murmurou – Eu te amo. Apesar de tudo. Apesar de agora.

Sentindo-se o pior dos homens, Sasuke a abraçou. Sakura não repeliu seu toque. E surpreendeu-se ao sentir lágrimas caírem nos seus ombros. Nunca tinha visto Sasuke assim. Alisando os cabelos dele, sussurrou em seus ouvidos, ternamente, como uma mãe faria a um filho machucado:

- Esqueça. Vamos esquecer tudo. E recomeçar de novo.

* * *

Naruto acordou sentindo o sol no seu rosto. Tentou se levantar mais não conseguiu. Sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia que ia explodir. Segurou-a entre as mãos enquanto tentava lembrar o porquê daquela dor.

- Naruto, como você está?

Surpreso, virou a cabeça com dificuldade encontrando Iruka o olhando preocupado.

- Iruka-sensei... O que está fazendo no meu quarto?

- Você não está no seu quarto.

Foi então que percebeu que aquela realmente não era sua casa e sim a do seu antigo sensei. Estava vestindo um pijama que não era seu e sentiu um cheiro forte de café. Iruka o ajudou a sentar na cama.

- Tome, beba. – disse oferecendo uma xícara a ele – Está bem forte.

Aceitando de bom grado, Naruto começou a tomar lentamente o líquido amargo. Seus movimentos tinham que ser lentos e pausados, pois qualquer atitude brusca fazia sua cabeça latejar mais forte ainda.

- Aiiaiai, parece que meu cérebro vai explodir!

- E o que você esperava depois de todas aquelas garrafas? Você foi muito inconseqüente Naruto!

- Sempre sou mesmo... – falou tristemente.

-Isso não é verdade. Você já está um homem. E já deu muitas provas disso. Mas suas atitudes de ontem não condizem com a pessoa que você vinha se mostrando.

- Ontem? – perguntou confuso.

- Sim, ontem. Você dormiu um dia inteiro. Apagou antes de chegar em casa. Então decidi trazer você para cá.

- Mas há essa hora você não devia estar ensinando Iruka-sensei? – falou olhando para o relógio na cabeceira.

- Devia. Mas não podia trabalhar sabendo do seu estado.

Naruto baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Não conseguia encarar Iruka após isso. Realmente tinha agido com um grande idiota e até levara Sasuke pelo mesmo caminho. Estava se sentindo um imbecil, um irresponsável e imaturo. A mão de Iruka pousou em seu ombro, consolando-o.

- Naruto, o Kakashi me falou o motivo de tudo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Iruka-sensei...

- Mas precisa. Se você não se abrir, vai acabar se envenenando por dentro. E eu não posso permitir que você se acabe por causa dos caprichos de uma garotinha mimada!

- Como assim sensei?

- Bem, eu andei pensando junto com o Kakashi e chegamos à conclusão que Hinata só queria estar com você até a posse dela. Agora que é a líder do clã, suponho que não fique bem para ela estar com você. Tudo deve ter sido uma diversão antes de assumir aquele posto maldito.

A dor que Naruto sentiu dentro de si foi tão grande que não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. Lembrou-se de Hinata e tudo que viveram naqueles poucos dias. Teria sido tudo apenas uma grande brincadeira? Fora usado daquela forma tão baixa?

- Naruto, me responda sinceramente: Você a ama?

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Acho que amor é uma palavra muito forte sensei. Estávamos juntos há tão pouco tempo... Mas eu realmente gosto dela...

- Não é "gostar" que eu falo. É amar mesmo.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Mas a dor de ser abandonado de forma tão brusca e insensível fez com que Naruto ignorasse aquela vozinha delicada que sussurrava dentro dele.

- Não. Amar acho eu não amo...

- Então não há motivo para esse desespero. Já que ela também não te ama, então fica tudo mais fácil. Esqueça-a. Existem muitas mulheres em Konoha e no mundo para você conhecer.

Era verdade. Iruka estava certo. Não podia ficar sofrendo por alguém que nem se importava com ele. Era injusto. Ele era jovem, tinha todo um caminho pela frente. Não podia ficar choramingando pelos cantos como uma criancinha. Estava na hora de colocar a vida para frente.

- Tem razão sensei. Eu não a amo. Então devo esquecer tudo e seguir em frente. Hinata que se dane. Vou continuar minha vida. O tempo não espera ninguém.

Iruka deu um sorriso.

- Isso! É exatamente assim que eu quero ver você. Agora vamos. Tome um banho que vou buscar um remédio para você. E seria bom você procurar a Hokage e pedir uma missão a ela. Ficar sem fazer nada só faz com que pensemos besteira!

* * *

Neji abriu a porta lentamente. Dentro da sala, Hinata rabiscava lentamente algumas palavras em um pergaminho oficial do clã Hyuuga. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Sem fazer barulho, ele entrou no aposento. Estavam apenas os dois.

- Hinata-sama... Mandou me chamar?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

- Sim Neji-nii-san... Gostaria que você levasse isso até a Hokage-sama, o mais rápido possível. – e entregou o documento sem selo a ele.

- Hinata-sama, não está selado ainda.

- Eu sei... Mas eu gostaria que você lesse-o antes que eu o lacrasse.

Desenrolando o pergaminho, Neji leu o conteúdo. A cada linha sua face adquiria uma nova expressão de surpresa.

- Hinata-sama... Tem certeza que irá fazer isso? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, Neji-nii-san. Eu irei.

- Mas essa é uma atitude muito extrema...

- É necessária.

Ele a encarou por um tempo. Hinata abaixou os olhos. Não queria que o primo pudesse ao menos supor os motivos daquilo. Recebendo novamente o documento, lacrou-o com o símbolo do clã e entregou de volta a Neji.

- Apenas entregue a Hokage-sama. Por favor.

- Sim.

E ele saiu apressadamente.

Tão logo se viu sozinha, Hinata tirou de dentro do quimono a foto feita no show quatro dias atrás. E ciente que não estava sendo observada, deixou uma lágrima de dor rolar silenciosamente pela face, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Naruto impresso no papel. Depois se levantou, e indo até seu quarto, guardou a foto em um lugar que ninguém acharia, lavou o rosto e saiu para novamente cumprir suas obrigações.

* * *

**Aeww!!! Mais um capítulo vencido! Estamos entrando na melhor parte da fic (na minha opinião claro):D**

**Itachi: Joy-sama, quando vc vai me soltar? T/.\T**

**Joy: Quando me der vontade, agora fica aí quietinho que tenho reviews a agradecer :**

**Itachi: Sim sinhora ;-;**

**Joy: Muita gente nova mandou review essa semana e eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentarios e os elogios e...**

**Itachi: Elogio? Quem te elogiou? Foi um homem? Ele deu em cima de vc? EU MATO! QUEM FOI QUEM... ARGH! **

**Joy: (dá uma cotovelada no estômago de Itachi) Bem voltando... Como não podia deixar de ser, E-pontas, Jaque Weasley, Hyuuga Malone... Estão sempre presentes, obrigada ;D**

**Itachi: Não fazem nad aq a obrigaç.. humumhmu **

**Joy: (amordaça Itachi) Hyuuga Enzan (apareceu a margarida xD) mandou reviews também...**

**Itachi: (cospe a mordaça) E quem é esse? (ativa o sharingan)**

**Joy: (suspira) Itachi, lembra do chicote que eu tenho no armario? ¬¬**

**Itachi: Lembro...**

**Joy: Pois é, eu NÃO vou usar ele em vc se vc continuar atrapalhando ¬¬**

**Itachi: O.O (imediatamente fica quieto) **

**Joy: ... Obrigada tb a nanetys, Inoroxxxx e Kanako Sayuu... Muito obrigada!!! E até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Itachi: Joy-sama... E eu? ./.\.**

**Joy: (pega o chicote) Vamos brincar Itachi... (sorriso sádico)**

**Cenas a seguir censuradas**

**Visitem no orkut a comunidade: Contos da Joy o/ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas se ele ficar com a Hinata eu me conformo... **

* * *

Capítulo XXII – Três vezes Três

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – gritou Makoto.

- Infelizmente não é. – falou Tsunade.

- Mas... Hinata-sensei... – murmurou Suzumi.

- Quer dizer que estamos sozinhos? – perguntou Yumi angustiada.

- Sim.

A Hokage olhou penalizada para os adolescentes à sua frente. Sentia uma mistura de compaixão e raiva pelas expressões desoladas. Em cima da mesa, uma carta aberta, a causadora daquela situação. Fechou os olhos, cruzando as mãos e suspirou.

- O Time três está temporariamente desativado. – disse por fim.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE! – explodiu o único garoto do grupo.

- Você está interpretando erradas minhas ações, Makoto. Eu não quero fazer isso, mas estou sendo obrigada a fazê-lo. Sem um jounin responsável, eu não posso designar nenhuma missão para vocês.

Os três se entreolharam como que procurando uma solução para a situação.

- Hokage-sama – começou Yumi – Por que a Hinata-sensei se afastou de nós?

- Se é que ela se afastou! – falou Makoto olhando feio para Tsunade – Podem ter demitido ela!

- É verdade! – concordou Suzumi com o garoto pela primeira vez – Hinata-sensei estava nos preparando para o Exame Chunin! Ela não tinha motivo para nos abandonar!

- Eu recebi uma carta de próprio punho da Hinata me comunicando da desistência. Se duvidarem, leiam. – e estendeu o pergaminho para Yumi.

Todos se juntaram para ler o pergaminho de uma vez só. Makoto teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir ver o que estava escrito.

_"Cara Hokage-sama,_

_Em virtude da minha posse realizada no último dia 27 e diante das inúmeras obrigações que agora me são impostas, comunico-lhe meu afastamento definitivo da liderança do Time três, composto pelos genins Kaneshiro Yumi (12), Kimura Suzumi (12) e Otori Makoto (12). Espero que designe um professor à altura do grupo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hyuuga Hinata"_

- Então... É verdade... – balbuciou Makoto.

- E agora, o que será de nós? – falou Suzumi à beira das lágrimas.

Yumi enrolou o pergaminho e o entregou de volta a Tsunade. Parecia a única que ainda mantinha um controle de suas emoções no momento. Encarou a líder da vila e falou numa voz firme:

- Quem será designado para o nosso time?

Tsunade retribuiu o olhar da menina.

- Eu já falei com todos os jounins... Inclusive ofereci o grupo a um anbu... Na verdade a vários anbu...

- Ei, nosso time não é uma panela velha para esta sendo oferecido por aí! – reclamou Makoto.

- Deixe a Tsunade-sama terminar, Makoto! – falou Yumi áspera.

- Obrigada, Yumi. Como eu estava dizendo, falei com vários anbu, mas todos estão envolvidos em alguma missão. Talvez vocês não tenham conhecimento, mas há uma tensão rondando a vila. E em virtude disso, já designei obrigações para todos os jounins.

- Mas se não tivermos um jounin responsável, como seremos indicados para o Exame Chunin? – perguntou a ruivinha do time.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe Suzumi. Vocês não prestarão o Exame Chunin dessa vez. A nomeação dos times foi feita essa manhã. E como vocês podem ver pela carta que leram o Time três não têm condições de participar.

A reação do grupo não poderia ser pior depois dessa trágica notícia. Tsunade esperava gritos, palavrões, inconformismo, mas nunca tantas lágrimas. Makoto foi o primeiro a começar a chorar. Foi seguido por Suzumi e para total surpresa da Hokage, Yumi também. Não sabia o que fazer. Passara a manhã procurando todos que pudessem ficar responsáveis, mas simplesmente não havia ninguém. Contudo, não podia deixar-los sem missões até Kurenai voltar. Se ela voltasse.

Sua indignação era enorme. Mas não podia deixar de entender Hinata. Ela, agora como líder, teria muitos afazeres. Talvez estivesse apenas pensando no bem dos garotos quando escreveu a aquela carta. Mas mesmo assim não se conformava com o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, vou dispensar vocês. –continuou a Hokage - Enquanto eu não achar um jounin disponível...

- Eu estou disponível.

Todos olharam para a porta. Naruto entrou decididamente no escritório da Hokage, que mal o reconhecera. Sua expressão estava um pouco abatida, cansada e trazia um ar diferente ao seu redor. Tinha que admitir que o colete sobre a roupa preta lhe dava um ar distinto, o oposto de antes. Ele definitivamente parecia muito mais maduro.

Naruto se aproximou do time, que ainda chorava, e colocou uma mão na cabeça de Makoto e a outra na de Suzumi, sorrindo para os garotos.

- Eu ficarei com o Time três. – anunciou.

Tsunade pensou por um momento.

- Isso não será possível. – disse taxativa.

- E posso saber por quê? – ele parecia irritado com a recusa.

- Você é um jounin iniciante. Faz apenas uma semana que ganhou esse colete.

- E daí? Já realizei missões de rank S mais que qualquer outro jounin.

- Mas não tem experiência como professor. – rebateu ela.

- Se você não me deixar tentar, realmente nunca terei.

Ambos se olharam longamente.

- Naruto, - falou Tsunade suspirando – entendo sua preocupação, mas não posso ir entregando o time a qualquer um. Essa já é a terceira mudança e provavelmente será definitiva. Imagino que Kurenai não voltará a ensiná-los. Nem Hinata.

Não sabia se fora a negativa do pedido ou a menção ao nome de Hinata. O certo é que Naruto bateu com a mão fechada em cima da mesa, derrubando um pote de tinta em cima do pergaminho dos Hyuuga.

- Eu não sou qualquer um! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin de Konoha. E se a vila precisa de um jounin, não vejo porque não me dispor. Além do mais, quando você disse que não havia ninguém disponível, não lembro da parte "alguém com experiência disponível".

O grupo observava a discussão, atônitos. Nunca tinham visto alguém falar tão asperamente com a Hokage, nem contestá-la com tanta segurança. Mas Naruto lutava por eles.

- Eu quero o Time três. – falou ele resoluto.

Ajeitando os papéis à sua frente, como que para ganhar tempo, Tsunade analisava a proposta. Seria realmente um problema a menos colocar Naruto com o time, mas algo a dizia que a preocupação dele não provinha apenas de responsabilidade e compromisso com a vila.

- Naruto... Você não estaria querendo o time como uma forma de vingança, não é mesmo?

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, respondendo em seguida:

- Não tenho por que me vingar da Kurenai-sensei.

- Não estou falando da Kurenai, e você sabe disso.

- Eu realmente não sei a quem você está se referindo Hokage-sama.

A situação era séria. Naruto nunca se falara com ela como "Hokage-sama" e sim sempre era "Vovó Tsunade". A referência a seu título era um aviso que ele não queria falar sobre o assunto. Ela, é lógico, tomara conhecimento de todo acontecido no dia anterior, tendo inclusive pedido a Kakashi que fosse investigar a confusão no clã Hyuuga. Como todas as pessoas da vila, ela também não acreditava que o rapaz tivesse feito algo que provocasse aquilo. Na verdade, não responsabilizava nem Hinata. Sabia quem era o pivô de tudo aquilo, mas como Hokage, não podia interferir na vida pessoal de seus subordinados. A única coisa que podia fazer era tentar amenizar a situação da maneira mais discreta possível. E foi pensando assim, que ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Se você insiste tanto, eu o nomeio como responsável pelo Time três, Uzumaki Naruto. A partir de agora, eles são seus soldados, e devem obedecer todas suas ordens. E você deve protegê-los. Darei somente dois dias para adaptação. Após isso, vocês serão enviados para uma missão o mais rápido possível.

- Obrigado, Hokage-sama. – disse vitorioso - Posso me retirar agora com eles?

- Fique a vontade. São todos seus. Só peço uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Não me chame mais de "Hokage-sama". – falou fazendo uma expressão desagradável.

Naruto deu um largo sorriso e se atirando sobre ela, deu-lhe um barulhento beijo na bochecha.

- Realmente obrigado, Vovó Tsunade!

E saiu levando o grupo, ainda surpreso, com a reviravolta do caso.

Naruto os levou exatamente para o mesmo local onde Kakashi havia se apresentado para o Time sete. Durante o percurso, para aliviar o clima, dissera:

- Bem, agora vocês são meus alunos! Isso não é bom?

- Naruto-san... – começara Suzumi.

- É sensei! – corrigiu rapidamente Yumi.

- Ah, Naruto-sensei... Por que a Hokage falou em vingança? Você não está bem com a Hinata-sensei?

Ele parou de andar abruptamente. Virando-se para a garota, tentou dar um sorriso descontraído, sem ter muito êxito. Seus lábios estavam repuxados e ele parecia mais assustador que alegre.

- Como sensei de vocês, eu devo impor umas regras para nossa convivência. –falou imponente - A primeira e mais importante delas é: nunca mais mencionem a antiga professora de vocês na minha frente. Nem para falar bem, nem para falar mal. Entenderam?

- Sim. – falaram eles sem muita convicção.

Chegando ao telhado, Naruto se sentou na grade e começou:

- Bem, vamos começar as apresentações?

- Mas sensei, você já nos conhece! - questionou Yumi.

- Eu sei Yumi. Mas quero que agora seja oficial, entende? Vamos começar por você. O que gosta, o que não gosta, hobby, sonhos... E nome completo também...

- Humm. Kaneshiro Yumi. Tenho doze anos, meu aniversário é dia 1 de junho, eu adoro massas, coleciono bruxinhas, moro com minha mãe, meu pai e um irmão pequeno, o Yuki. Detesto roupas apertadas e comida apimentada. Meu sonho é ser uma ninja tão boa quanto minha mãe.

- Ótimo! Você Suzumi!

- Kimura Suzumi! – disse ela fazendo um V com os dedos – Doze anos! Adoro rock, botar piercing, usar preto, dançar, e gosto de todo tipo de coisa comestível, principalmente doces! Meu aniversário é dia 22 de novembro! Moro com meus dois irmãos, o Suichi de sete anos e o Shunsui de nove. Meu sonho é... – ela vacilou um pouco como se tivesse uma dúvida, mas depois disse – Achar um namorado bem legal! Detesto coisas paradas, romances melosos e principalmente, o Makoto!

- EI! – reclamou Makoto.

- Ok, sem briga. – falou Naruto, mas sem conseguir conter a risada – Sua vez Makoto.

- Otori Makoto. Tenho doze anos, meu aniversário é dia 7 de outubro, moro com minha mãe e meu pai. Sou filho único. Detesto doce e massas. Gosto de comida apimentada. Meu sonho é crescer muito e poder dar uma surra na Suzumi e chamá-la de baixinha!

- Continue sonhando! – disse Suzumi caindo na gargalhada.

- Ótimo. Bem, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, dezoito anos, meu aniversário é dia 10 de outubro, e eu adoro comer ramen. Meu maior sonho é me tornar um Hokage. Sobre as coisas que eu odeio... Eu odeio falsidade e mentira. Prefiro mil vezes uma verdade dolorida que uma mentira suave, pois ela sempre se transforma no final... – seu olhar ficou um pouco distante quando falou essas ultimas palavras, mas ele logo se recuperou – Bem, vou dar uma hora para vocês. Peguem suas armas ninjas e me encontrem na saída da vila. Vamos ter treinamento.

- Já?! – reclamou Makoto – Você mal assumiu esse time!

- Mas o que importa é que assumi. Até daqui a pouco! Ah, e não comam nada! Vocês podem vomitar! – e saiu acenando para eles.

Tão logo Naruto se distanciou, Yumi começou a falar para os colegas.

- Isso tudo ta muito estranho... O que será que aconteceu aqui na vila?

- Ahhh, a culpa foi minha! – disse Suzumi aflita - Se vocês não tivessem ido me ajudar na faxina lá em casa, saberíamos! Passamos todo o dia ocupados! E meus irmãozinhos não nos deixaram em paz!

- Eu que o diga! Eles são umas pestes! – resmungou Makoto cruzando os braços.

- Olhe como você fala dos meus irmãos, nanico!

- Nanico? NANICO?! ABAIXE AQUI QUE EU ARRANCO ESSA CABEÇA DE FOSFÓRO!

- Ok, parou os dois! – interferiu Yumi - Meu pai estava muito estranho quando foi me buscar lá em Suzumi ontem. E hoje também, quando mandou a gente falar com a Hokage. Deve ter acontecido um problema muito sério entre a Hinata-sensei e o Naruto-sensei. Ele falou de um jeito tão frio dela... Precisamos descobrir!

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Makoto incerto.

- Eu sei! – exclamou Suzumi.

- Como? – perguntaram os dois.

- Sigam-me! Mas vocês deverão fazer tudo que eu mandar. Para começar, façam uma cara bem triste e concordem comigo sempre viu?

Mesmo sem entender o plano da amiga, os dois concordaram e a seguiram. Depois de poucos minutos, chegaram a uma das muitas lojas de Konoha. Empurrando a porta com dificuldade, eles entraram.

- Oh, bom tarde Suzumi-chan! Infelizmente seu mangá ainda não chegou...

- Oh, Tanaka-san... – disse a garota num falso, mas muito convincente tom de tristeza – Que pena... Eu realmente estava precisando me distrair... Estou me sentindo tão mal...

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tanaka interessado.

- A Hinata-sensei nos abandonou...

- Ah, ela fez isso com vocês também? Eu sempre soube que aquela menina não era confiável... Primeiro o Naruto, depois vocês. Aqueles Hyuuga...

O homem parecia muito irritado e usava o espanador de forma bem estabanada, como se procurasse extraviar a raiva limpando a poeira.

- Hã... Tanaka-san... – arriscou Yumi – A Hinata-sensei abandonou o Naruto-sensei?

- Vocês não sabem certo? Imagino que não, afinal são tão novos para essas coisas sórdidas e... Você disse "Naruto-sensei"?

- Naruto-sensei é agora nosso sensei no lugar daquela Hyuuga! – falou Makoto tentando conseguir a atenção do velho. E foi bem sucedido. Tanaka passou os próximos quinze minutos falando da forma "cruel e insensível" que Naruto fora abandonado, exagerando nos detalhes e tirando suas próprias conclusões.

- Então – falou ele indignado – Só porque ela é a manda-chuva daquele clã de meia tigela, achou que andar com o Naruto era se rebaixar! Pode isso? Coitado do Naruto!

Eles três se entreolharam.

- E coitados de vocês também! Ficar sem professor pela segunda vez seguida... Mas acho que a mudança foi pra melhor! Por isso não fiquem tristes! Peguem isso como consolo!

E ofereceu animadamente doces para eles. Ao saírem da loja, um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os garotos. Em suas cabeças, apesar de acharem a história contada pelo livreiro um pouco exagerada, não encontravam uma outra explicação para tudo.

- Nossa como eu me enganei com ela... – falou Yumi olhando para seu doce.

- Falsa! – disse Suzumi irritada – Ainda bem que agora temos o Naruto-sensei!

Makoto não se pronunciara. Parou quando chegou em frente ao bairro do seu clã e disse numa voz relutante:

- Não sei... Ta tudo confuso... Eu não acho que a Hinata-sensei fosse capaz disso...

- Então você é o único idiota! Ouviu o que o Tanaka-san disse? Toda vila concorda com ele!

- Suzumi, você sabe o quanto a Hinata-sensei se importava com a gente!

- Se importava tanto, cabeça-de-bagre, que nem ao menos nos nomeou para o Exame Chunin! E se sente tão culpada que nem teve coragem de olhar para nossa cara! Agora defenda ela seu merdinha, quando seu pai souber que você não participará do Exame!

Makoto empalideceu um pouco. Podia ver claramente a dor de sua colega. Suzumi era a única do time que não tinha toda sua família. Perder outra pessoa importante estava mexendo com seus nervos. Yumi observou toda discussão sem se meter. Internamente concordava com Suzumi, mas precisava pará-los.

- Ei, os dois. Vamos chegar atrasados ao nosso primeiro treino com Naruto-sensei. Por que vocês não param de brigar e vão pegar suas coisas? Deixem isso pra lá...

- Tem razão Yumi. Entra nanico e pegue as coisas que esperamos aqui...

Makoto estava tão triste que nem revidou. Apenas murmurou olhando para a guloseima em sua mão:

-Eu detesto doces...

- Não seja por isso! – exclamou Suzumi tomando o doce dele.

- EI!

- Vai logo! – ela o empurrou para dentro de casa e fechou o portão.

Yumi suspirou.

- Vocês não mudam... Tadinho do Naruto-sensei... E Suzumi! O sensei falou para não comer! – falou exasperada ouvindo os gritos do garoto de trás do portão enquanto Suzumi colocava alegremente os dois doces de uma vez só na boca.

* * *

Kakashi entrou no escritório da Hokage com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

- Hokage-sama, eu ouvi boatos que você designou Naruto para ser o responsável pelo Time três...

- Não são boatos. – disse Tsunade sem nem olhar para ele. – Eu realmente fiz.

- Hokage-sama! Naruto ainda é um jounin iniciante, nem ao menos realizou uma única missão com o novo cargo. Fora que ainda é muito imaturo. A senhora está condenando aquelas crianças à morte!

Tsunade parou de escrever e olhou zangada para Kakashi.

- Você devia confiar um pouco mais em Naruto, Kakashi. Ele já deu provas que é maduro o suficiente para arcar com responsabilidades maiores. Além do mais, seria um desperdício inutilizar o Time três. Aqueles meninos prometem.

- Mas Hokage-sama...

- Minha decisão está tomada, Kakashi. Eu não vou voltar atrás. – e continuou a escrever.

- A senhora não está fazendo isso pensando em...

- A única coisa em que eu penso é no que é melhor para o time e para o próprio Naruto. Ele precisa manter a cabeça ocupada. E com Otori Makoto e Kimura Suzumi no time dele, ele vai sempre estar ocupado, tenha certeza disso.

- E quanto a Hinata? A senhora conhece a razão disso tudo, não é mesmo?

O pincel que escrevia no pergaminho, parou de se mexer. Analisando o jounin à sua frente, a Hokage não pode deixar de lembrar do Quarto Hokage. Sempre preocupado com os alunos, mesmo que eles não fossem mais seus alunos.

- Sim, eu sei. Sei exatamente o motivo. Algo bem parecido com o que aconteceu há muitos anos atrás. Mas isso não é da minha conta Kakashi. Nem da sua. Deixe Naruto resolver seus próprios problemas. E lembre-se que você também tem um time para cuidar. Principalmente agora que eles prestarão o Exame Chunin.

- Sim, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi baixou a cabeça tristemente e fez menção de sair.

- Kakashi! – chamou Tsunade quando ele já estava na porta.

- Sim?

Ela sorriu.

- Naruto será um sensei muito bom. Afinal, ele tem em quem se inspirar, não é mesmo?

Kakashi pareceu um pouco encabulado.

- Obrigado, Hokage-sama.

* * *

A área de treinamento ficava em frente ao monumento dedicado aos mártires da vila. Em frente aos tocos de árvore fincados firmemente no chão, Naruto colocou as mãos na cintura e analisou os garotos.

- Bem, será um treinamento de sobrevivência. O sol já está se pondo, então eu darei a vocês até à meia-noite.

- E o que faremos Naruto-sensei? – perguntou Yumi.

Naruto mostrou dois sinos a seus alunos.

- É bem simples. Vocês terão que pegar esses sinos de mim até a meia-noite. Se não conseguirem, eu devolverei o time à Vovó Tsunade e pedirei para vocês voltarem para a academia.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Makoto – E aquela encenação toda lá no escritório da Hokage?

- Naruto-sensei, é sério? – indagou Suzumi preocupado.

- Sim, é.

- Mas só tem dois sinos! – exclamou Yumi.

- Alguém será reprovado. E amarrado naquele tronco ali do meio.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Bem, vamos começar! – falou animadamente amarrando os sinos da calça – Se não virem para cima de mim com vontade de me matar, não conseguirão.

E desapareceu em seguida.

Os genins olharam para os lados, preocupados.

- Por onde será que ele virá? – perguntou Suzumi apreensiva.

Makoto tirou uma kunai do bolso.

- EI SEU COVARDE, APAREÇA!

- Meu Deus Makoto, calado! – pediu Yumi – Precisamos nos camuflar!

E pulou para dentro do bosque, sendo seguida por Suzumi. Mas o garoto não deu ouvido a ela. Com a arma em punho, começou a correr aleatoriamente pelo campo.

"Preciso ouvir onde ele está!" pensava ele.

Escondido em cima de uma árvore, Naruto observava sorrindo a atitude inexperiente de Makoto. Se fosse em uma missão e ele fosse um ninja inimigo, poderia matá-lo facilmente.

"Primeiro ponto a ser trabalhado no time: a indisciplina de Makoto" pensou.

Sem se preocupar em se esconder, Makoto parou em meio ao campo, e fechou os olhos. Procurava ouvir onde Naruto poderia estar, mas sua linhagem não cooperava muito. Forçou um pouco mais, até que começou a ouvir um barulho em de uma árvore próxima.

"Ali!"

E atirou suas kunais.

Algo caiu fazendo muito barulho no chão e o deixando desnorteado por alguns instantes. Mas ele correu mesmo assim até o local e viu o corpo de Naruto no chão.

- Eu consegui! – exclamou ele, antes de ser pego pelo pé em uma armadilha e ficar de cabeça para baixo. No mesmo instante, Naruto saiu de uma moita e, com todas as forças de seus pulmões, soprou um apito no ouvido do aluno inconseqüente.

- AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! – gritou o menino de dor.

- Ai, que idiota! – gesticulou Suzumi para Yumi.

Escondidas perto dali, entraram no consenso de utilizar a linguagem dos sinais para se comunicar, a fim de não chamar a atenção do sensei.

- Temos que tira-lo dali!- fez Yumi com as mãos.

- Ah, deixa! Ele ta tão bonitinho pendurado.

Yumi fez uma cara exasperada.

- Ta bom... Vamos tirá-lo dali...

- Espere nos certificamos de que o sensei não está por perto.

Após alguns momentos de observação, elas se olharam e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Pularam da moita ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Yumi fazia uma barreira de água em torno do local, Suzumi pulou em direção ao colega, cortando a corda com sua kunai e segurando Makoto antes que ele atingisse o chão.

Observando tudo, Naruto fez mais uma anotação mental:

"Eles se preocupam com os companheiros. Um ponto a favor."

- Makoto, você está bem? – perguntou Yumi.

- HÃ?! FALA MAIS ALTO QUE EU NÃO TÔ OUVINDO!

Suzumi deu um cascudo na cabeça do menino.

- Idiota! – ela gesticulou – Temos que nos camuflar!

- E fazer um plano em grupo para podemos conseguir os sinos!

- Mas só tem dois! – Makoto começou a gesticular também – Alguém tem que ser reprovado!

- Não necessariamente. Se pegarmos os sinos conjuntamente, ele não poderá reprovar ninguém! – "disse" Yumi.

- Sei não isso parece suspeito...

Suzumi estranhou o tremor vindo da terra.

"Droga! Ele está vindo por baixo!" pensou.

- PULEM! – gritou, mas foi tarde demais.

Naruto quebrou a barreira de água feita por Yumi, atacando os três ao mesmo tempo. Pegados desprevenidos, Yumi e Makoto foram arremessados para longe. Suzumi teve tempo de pular e, se prendendo com o chakra em uma árvore, pegou impulso para atacá-lo. Imediatamente, Naruto se desviou do golpe da menina e conseguiu atingi-la bem no estômago com uma joelhada.

Suzumi sentiu a vista escurecer. Caiu sem fôlego no chão, regurgitando tudo que havia comido e se asfixiando sem poder virar a cabeça para colocar tudo para fora. Yumi não pensara duas vezes. Correu até onde estava a amiga e a virou de costas, fazendo com que ela pudesse vomitar no chão e não sufocar.

- Eu avisei para você não comer aqueles doces...

- Desse jeito vocês não conseguirão nada... – avisou Naruto desaparecendo de novo.

Yumi levou Suzumi até onde estava Makoto. A garota parecia recuperar aos poucos o controle de seu corpo. O garoto também devia estar recuperando a audição, já que falou baixinho.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Agir em grupo. – disse Yumi.

- Deixa eu me recuperar... – pediu Suzumi com a mão no estômago.

Faltava pouco tempo para o prazo acabar. Todas as tentativas deles estavam falhando. Passado algum tempo, o novo professor percebeu que seus alunos tinham um plano. O silêncio estava quase palpável. Apenas os sinos perturbavam a calmaria.

De repente, Naruto sentiu dois braços agarrarem suas pernas. Suzumi usava o donojustu para imobilizá-lo por baixo. Antes que pudesse revidar, foi atacado por dois tornados que foram direcionados diretos para sua cabeça. Quando tentou puxar as pernas para fora da terra, viu Makoto indo à direção aos sinos. Mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, algo passou pela cabeça do garoto:

"Será que elas não estão me usando para pegar os sinos e depois tirá-los de mim?"

O momento de hesitação foi suficiente para Naruto se afastar das mãos do garoto. Pulando para fora da armadilha, socou a terra até puxar Suzumi de lá pelos cabelos. Jogou-a em cima de Yumi e por último, pegou uma kunai e encostou-a ao pescoço de Makoto, que estava caído pro perto.

- Por causa de sua hesitação, vocês fracassaram. – disse ele irritado - Se isso fosse uma batalha real, todo seu time estaria morto por sua causa!

Makoto tremia olhando para a lâmina bem abaixo de seu queixo. Mais à frente, Suzumi ajudava Yumi a se levantar. Olhavam penalizadas para o céu. Devia ser quase meia-noite e elas haviam falhado novamente.

- É, - disse Suzumi baixinho – foi bom estar com você, brincar com você, deixar correr solto o que agente quiser...

Yumi caiu na gargalhada.

- Nem nesse momento você deixa de piada, Suzumi?

- Qual é? Antes rir que chorar... Já que a gente vai voltar para academia mesmo...

- Ei, meninas! Uma ajuda aqui!

Elas olhavam para onde estava seu sensei. E qual não foi o tamanho de sua surpresa, ao ver Makoto sendo amarrado ao toco de árvore do meio.

- EI!! ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! – gritava ele.

- Naruto-sensei... Por que o Makoto ta amarrado? – perguntou Yumi.

- Por que vocês falharam por causa dele.

- Mas... Ele será mandado de volta para academia? – Suzumi parecia um pouco preocupada.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada.

- Claro que não! Eu só queria deixa vocês mais ansiosos. Eu vou continuar como sensei de vocês.

As meninas se abraçaram chorando.

- Puxa sensei... Mas nós falhamos... – disse Yumi ainda não convencida.

- Na verdade, se esse aqui – e deu um cascudo em Makoto - não tivesse hesitado, vocês teriam pegado os sinos. Mas eu aprovei seu trabalho em grupo – falou para Suzumi – e sua preocupação com seus companheiros – falou para Yumi – Por isso estão dispensadas!

- E o Makoto? – perguntou Suzumi.

- É, E EU?! – gritou o menino.

- Não se preocupem. Com ele eu me entendo...

Naruto acenou para as garotas quando elas saíram levando suas bolsas. Estavam animadas. Depois, se virou para Makoto. Ele parecia extremamente infeliz.

- Makoto – começou ele numa voz calma – Por que a hesitação?

O garoto desviou a vista.

- Eu achei que se eu pegasse os sinos, elas viriam, bateriam em mim e tomaria os sinos...

Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se você não confiar em seu time, em quem confiará Makoto?

- É fácil para você falar! Você é forte! Não precisa de ninguém! Eu não conheço nenhum jutsu legal... Eu sou um fracote... Eu sou um... – e a voz dele se perdeu nas sombras.

Naruto se aproximou e tocou os cabelos de Makoto.

- Não, não é. Só é inseguro e precipitado. Igual a mim na sua idade...

- Sério? – surpreendeu-se Makoto.

- Sim.

Makoto o encarou por um tempo.

- O que eu faço para ser forte?

- Confie em você mesmo. E confie nos seus amigos. – e olhando pro céu falou sorrindo - Dizem que aqueles que não seguem as regras são lixos. Mas aqueles que esquecem dos seus amigos são pior que o lixo...

- Nossa sensei... Que bonito...

- Kakashi-sensei me disse a mesma coisa quando eu estava amarrado nesse mesmo tronco que você, seis anos atrás.

Diante do olhar surpreso do menino, Naruto puxou uma kunai e cortou as cordas.

- E você quer aprender um justu? Vou te ensinar um jutsu imbatível...

* * *

Otori Masami olhava irritado para o relógio. Já passavam de meia-noite e Makoto ainda não voltara. Ainda naquela manhã soubera que ele além de não ter sido indicado para o Exame Chunin, também mudara de sensei novamente. E um bem pior.

Quando ouviu os passos do menino no assoalho, já começou a brigar.

- Onde você estava Makoto? – sussurrou quase inaudível.

-Treinando... – respondeu o menino timidamente.

- Treinando? Com aquele cabeça-de-vento que designaram para seu time?

- Naruto-sensei não é cabeça-de-vento! – falou o garoto na defensiva, surpreendendo seu pai.

- Então você acha que o garoto-raposa pode te ensinar alguma coisa? Não sei quem é pior, ele ou você por acreditar nele!

Makoto fechou o pulso de raiva. Não ia admitir que ninguém falasse mal de seu sensei.

- O Naruto-sensei é um excelente ninja! Ele me ensinou até um jutsu novo!

Otori Masami soltou uma gargalhada de deboche.

- Uzumaki Naruto? Ensinou-te um jutsu? Acho que ele não tem capacidade nem de amarrar os próprios sapatos! Quanto mais ensinar algo a um idiota como você!

- Eu posso provar que aprendi! – desafiou o garoto.

- Então prove! Deixe-me ver esse jutsu novo!

Makoto respirou fundo. E fazendo um selo, ele gritou:

- SEXY NO JUTSU!

E se transformou um uma bela morena totalmente nua.

Seu pai imediatamente desmaiou sofrendo uma grave hemorragia nasal. Depois disso, o garoto caiu na risada. E passando por cima do pai, se dirigiu feliz para seu quarto. Estava muito satisfeito com seu jutsu novo. E pela segunda vez na vida, admirava sinceramente alguém.

"Takeshi-sama vai gostar de conhecer o Naruto-sensei!" pensou feliz.

* * *

- Saia daí, Hinata-nee-san! Vai pegar um resfriado!

Hinata saiu de seu torpor e encarou a irmã. Hanabi parecia muito irritada com alguma coisa.

- Algum problema, Hanabi?

- Claro que há! Você, que fica olhando para o céu escuro como se fosse uma retardada e não ouve o que eu quero dizer!

- Perdoe-me! Então diga.

Hanabi colocou as mãos na cintura numa atitude de desafio.

- Você anda muito avoada! Precisa sair e tomar um pouco de ar! Vamos passar na vila amanhã!

- Não Hanabi. Não poderei...

- E posso saber por que não?

- Tenho muito trabalho...

- E você vai viver de trabalho agora?

Depois de fazer essa pergunta, Hanabi se arrependeu. O olhar de sua irmã era tão intenso e deprimido que chegava a doer na sua alma.

- Minha vida, Hanabi, é o clã. Eu não existo mais de fora dessas paredes...

E se levantando, recolheu-se ao seu quarto, deixando a irmã com um grande aperto no coração.

* * *

**AEWW!! Cap on!!! Vcs tem mais um motivo para amar as sextas feiras e..**

**Taty: ahan ¬¬**

**Joy: ah, oi Taty o.o  
**

**Itachi: Taty-sama!!! \o/**

**Taty: Não enrola, agradeça logo as reviews q vc tem q continuar a escrever u.u**

**Joy: Gente, pra quemão lembra a Taty é a minha editora... Ou beta como chamam tb o.o**

**Taty: Não enrola ¬¬**

**Joy: Hai!!!! Quero agradecer a Shyrlei(obrigada pelo queijo \o/), Ester Modoki (cerejas!!!!) Jaque Weasley, Hyuuga Malone, Hyuuga Enzan e Naivuren!! Bjs a todos!**

**Taty: Agora vc Itachi...**

**Itachi: Entrem na comunidade da Joy no orkut! Contos da Joy!!**

**Taty: Bem, agora vai escrever pra não atrazar os prazos òó**

**Joy: Ta...**

**Taty: E desamarra o Itachi ¬¬**

**Joy: Ta...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto não me pertence... Por pouco tempo òó **

* * *

Capítulo XXIII – A dor do silêncio 

- Sensei... - uma voz hesitante tirou Naruto de seus pensamentos.

Eles estavam treinando desde cedo. Era apenas a primeira semana que estavam juntos, mas ele já conseguia distinguir o padrão de todos eles. Desviando seus olhos de Makoto, que tentava fazer flexões com Yumi sentada nas costas dele, olhou para sua aluna de vastos cabelos ruivos.

- Diga Suzumi.

- Será que eu poderia sair um pouco mais cedo hoje do treino? Tenho umas coisas para fazer...

Naruto pensou um momento. Já passava do meio dia e a menina já tinha feito todos os exercícios que ele passara.

- Não vejo problema. Pode ir.

- Obrigada...

Observando a garota caminhar lentamente com a cabeça baixa, Naruto percebeu que havia algo errado. Suzumi era a mais expressiva e animada do Time, mas naquele dia sua empolgação parecia ter sido esquecida em algum lugar.

- Não estranhe Naruto-sensei. – falou Yumi notando a preocupação dele e se aproximando – Uma vez por mês Suzumi fica assim...

- Por quê? – quis saber um pouco preocupado.

- Deve ser TPM... – gracejou Makoto antes de ver o olhar reprovador de Yumi e acrescentar rapidamente - Hoje é dia de ela visitar a mãe...

Naruto então se lembrou da história de Suzumi. Seu pai, um jounin, havia morrido em uma missão de rank S e a mãe da garota enlouquecera. Cuidava dos irmãos, sozinha. Era muita responsabilidade para uma garotinha de apenas doze anos.

- Isso significa que tem acampamento hoje! – falou Yumi animada.

- Acampamento? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

- Sabe sensei, eu sou amiga de Suzumi desde a academia. Sempre que ela vai visitar a mãe, fica na maior deprê. Então eu sempre ia dormir lá na casa dela nesses dias. Depois que a gente se tornou ninja, Makoto foi incorporado no ritual!

- Deixo bem claro que isso é contra minha vontade... – resmungou o menino.

- Deixa de ser chato, você é o único que gosta daqueles horríveis biscoitos que ela faz. – reclamou Yumi colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Claro! É a única coisa que eu como quando vamos para lá!

- E o que é? – quis saber Naruto.

- Biscoito de chocolate e pimenta! – disse o garoto animado.

- Pensei que você não gostasse de doce... – observou o sensei.

- Chocolate e pimenta não são doces!

Naruto riu da reação do menino. Apesar de todos os atritos, ele e Suzumi se gostavam bastante.

- Quem leva o refrigerante hoje é você. – disse Yumi ao menino.

- Certo. E você leva a comida. Vê se coloca algo que eu coma!

- Vou levar lasanha. – avisou Yumi - Afinal você sempre acaba se entupindo de biscoito mesmo...

Parecia ser algo divertido, pelo que seus dois alunos falavam. E aquilo lhe deu uma imensa saudade dos tempos em que formava um time com Sakura e Sasuke.

- Ei ei, que horas vocês fazem isso? – perguntou Naruto interessado.

- De noite. – respondeu Yumi - Nós vamos à casa dela, levamos comida e barracas...

- Barracas?

- Sim. – quem falou foi Makoto - Armamos as barracas na sala e dormimos todos lá! E acendemos fogueira também!

- DENTRO DA CASA?! – Naruto estava horrorizado.

- Calma sensei. – acalmou a menina levantando as mãos - Não é fogueira de verdade... A gente só bota umas brasas em uma vasilha de cerâmica para poder fazer uns espetinhos...

- Ahhhhh... Eu acho que vou com vocês! – falou animado – Teria algum problema?

- Ah, você não ia gostar sensei, os irmãos da Suzumi são umas pestes... – o garoto franzia a testa como se lembrasse de algo muito desagradável.

Yumi fez uma careta.

- Deixa disso Makoto! Claro que o sensei pode ir!

- Beleza! O que eu levo? – o professor parecia mais animado que os alunos.

- Leve algo com muita pimenta! – pediu Makoto.

Naruto pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

Quando o relógio batia sete da noite, Suzumi já esperava os amigos. Precisava urgentemente que eles chegassem. Sabia que não iam conversar a respeito.

Ela nunca falava sobre aquilo.

Nunca.

Nem mesmo quando criança, nunca deixou que ninguém soubesse o que se passava dentro de seu coração.

Todavia, somente a presença de seus amigos era suficiente para se sentir mais tranqüila.

Naquele dia, tudo tinha sido pior que as outras vezes. Suichi e Shunsui haviam visto a mãe apenas de longe, pois tinham medo. Ela não. Pedira a Hokage para se aproximar e tentar falar com ela.

- Tudo bem. – dissera Tsunade – Mas tenha cuidado.

O aviso tinha fundamento. Logo que Suzumi entrou no quarto, percebeu que a mãe falava com a cadeira como se falasse com o marido morto. Quando viu a garota se aproximar vagarosamente e por as mãos no encosto da cadeira, voara em seu pescoço e começara a esganá-la.

- VOCÊ QUER ROUBAR MEU KAHEI, NÃO É SUA VADIA?!

Foram necessários dois ninjas médicos para fazer a pobre mulher largar o pescoço da filha.

- Eu não deveria ter entrado lá... – falou baixinho olhando para o forno, onde duas formas de biscoito assavam. – Não devia... – e passou a mão pelos vergões no pescoço.

- O que você disse nee-san?

Suichi, o mais novo dos irmãos, entrara na cozinha com as mãos cheias de chocolate.

- Não estava falando nada! E eu já mandei você parar de comer os biscoitos antes da hora! – disse fingindo raiva.

- Eu disse isso a ele, mas ele não me ouviu! – disse Shunsui, cujas mãos estavam em um estado pior que o do irmão menor.

- Pro banheiro, os dois! – ordenou Suzumi quando ouviu a campanhia tocar.

Alegremente correu para abrir a porta e quase caiu para trás de susto. Junto com Yumi e Makoto, vinha Naruto, com as mãos cheias de sacolas.

- Naruto-sensei... – murmurou a menina.

- Oi, Su-chan! Espero que você não se importe de eu ter vindo. – disse alegremente.

- Claro que não sensei! Entrem!

Logo todos estavam se divertindo muito. As meninas começaram a cozinhar coisas esdrúxulas para o jantar, fazendo o pobre Makoto de cobaia. Pela cara que ele fazia, isso parecia uma rotina naqueles passeios.

- Nós temos um padrão de qualidade. – explicou Yumi para o incerto Naruto que observava Makoto amarrado em uma cadeira, enquanto Suzumi lhe empurrava tudo goela a abaixo – Se ele não gostar, a gente come. E se ele gostar... A gente come de todo jeito!

Os irmãos de Suzumi eram realmente pestes. Corriam pela casa, empurravam Makoto, corriam mais, fingiam briga, Suichi abraçou Yumi e saiu correndo de novo e quebraram três pratos na tentativa de comer bolo. Mas para o alívio do Time três, eles pareciam tão empolgados com a presença do jounin que decidiram só importunar ele.

- Conta de novo a história da raposa, conta! – pediu Suichi.

- Não! Conta a parte da luta contra a Akatsuki! – pedia Shunsui.

- Mas meninos, eu já repeti essas duas histórias quatorze vezes cada! – falou Naruto com um sorriso amarelo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Conta!!!!! – pediram eles.

E lá foi ele contar de novo.

- O sensei é tão bonzinho... – falou Suzumi suspirando.

- Realmente... – concordou Yumi – Não sei por que a Hinata-sensei não o quis...

- Ele é tão bonito, gentil...

- Não sei o que você viu nele... – comentou Makoto comendo uma tigela grande dos seus biscoitos favoritos e parecendo irritado com o comentário de Suzumi.

- Eu adoraria ser a namorada dele... – disse ela provocando o garoto.

Makoto se engasgou com um biscoito e começou a tossir descontroladamente. Yumi bateu nas costas dele para evitar que ele sufocasse.

- Ele jamais ia querer uma pirralha com você! – disse ele irritado.

- Quem você ta chamando de pirralha, seu projeto de feto? – devolveu ela.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Parem vocês dois. – pediu Yumi se levantando e indo em direção à geladeira - Ta na hora da "fogueira", dos espetinhos e depois, cama!

Acenderam as brasas na tigela de cerâmica e armaram as barracas na sala. Enquanto assavam os espetinhos, Suzumi e Naruto revezavam nas piadas e nas histórias de terror. Foi a noite mais divertida que os três irmãos Kimura jamais tiveram. Só foram se deitar depois das três da manhã, quando ninguém mais se agüentava em pé.

Entre Yumi e Suichi, Suzumi foi a única que continuou acordada. Sentia o coração bater mais forte ao lado de seu sensei. Não sabia se era admiração ou se realmente estava se apaixonando. Por isso, quando viu que não conseguia dormir, se levantou e ficou encarando sua face tranqüila.

Naruto dormia ao lado de Makoto e parecia estar tendo um sonho feliz, já que seus lábios estavam levemente repuxados. Sentindo-se tentada, a garota se debruçou sobre seu sensei. Aproximou os lábios dos dele e fechou os olhos. Porém, antes que pudesse roubar-lhe um beijo, Naruto murmurou durante seu sono:

- Hinata...

Suzumi parou a poucos centímetros dele com o coração acelerado. Afastou-se rapidamente. Não era justo. Ele não pensava nela.

"Hinata-sensei... Como eu a invejo... E a odeio... Queria fazer você pagar tudo que ta fazendo o Naruto-sensei passar... Você não merece o que ele sente por você... E é muita deslealdade comigo... Não posso nem competir contra você..." pensou com lágrimas nos olhos.

E se virando para o lado, deitou-se ali mesmo agarrando Makoto, que dormia serenamente.

- Acho que vou ter que me contentar com você... – murmurou sorrindo e dando um suave beijo na bochecha do garoto, e adormecendo ao seu lado pouco tempo depois.

* * *

Apesar de tentar repetidas vezes ouvir qualquer coisa dentro daquela casa, somente a calmaria chegava aos ouvidos de Makoto. Isso o deixava frustrado. Diferente das outras pessoas, queria muito poder escutar vários ruídos que o deixassem acordado, ao invés de apenas o silêncio para adormecê-lo. Levantou-se tomando cuidado para não produzir nenhum som e foi até a parede de seu quarto. Como sempre fazia antes de sair, mediu a sua altura mais uma vez. E sorriu. Apesar de pouco, as várias marcas na parede comprovavam que ele estava crescendo. Tomou um banho, pegou seus equipamentos ninjas e foi tomar café da manhã. 

Igual a todos os dias, sua mãe servia a comida ao seu pai. Sentou-se a mesa como se fosse invisível. Acostumara-se a ser sempre ignorado. Nunca recebia um cumprimento de nenhum dos dois, nem mesmo um "bom dia". E naquela manhã, não fora diferente. Comeu rapidamente e saiu sem se despedir.

As ruas do clã Otori eram sempre calmas. Não era um clã de muitas palavras. Principalmente por que qualquer coisa falada, logo se tornava conhecimento de todos. Como ele não pertencia ao ramo principal da linhagem, morava bem perto da saída do bairro. Poucas pessoas falaram com ele durante o curto percurso. E muito rapidamente. Pareciam ter medo de cumprimentá-lo, de ser gentil com ele. Makoto odiava aquilo, pois o fazia lembrar-se de sua inaptidão, de sua deficiência. Do fato de estar abaixo da média para qualquer Otori. E principalmente, o fato de ser ele um "experimento".

Todavia, naquele dia em especial, o garoto decidira que estava na hora de pôr um fim naquela situação. Já se cansara de ser o motivo de compaixão e pena de todos. Iria mudar. E começaria tudo a partir daquela manhã.

Esse pensamento fez com que apressasse o passo. Era importante chegar ao local de treinamento antes de suas colegas. Tinha um pedido para fazer ao seu sensei, e isso não podia ser falado na frente delas. Seria constrangedor demais. Suzumi com certeza iria fazer uma de suas piadas infames. Era especialista naquilo.

"Ela bem que podia agir mais como uma menina de vez enquanto" pensou "E se vestir um pouco melhor... Usa aquela blusa minúscula que quase da pra ver os... os... 'aquilo' lá...".

Naruto já os esperava na área de treinamento. Rodava uma kunai no dedo indicador e ficou extremamente surpreso ao ver Makoto chegar cedo e sozinho.

- Bom dia, Makoto! – exclamou sorrindo – Caiu da cama?

- Bom dia sensei. – e sem responder a pergunta foi logo dizendo – Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te pedir.

O sorriso do jounin se apagou instantaneamente e ele parou o movimento da kunai. Seu aluno estava sério como nunca estivera antes. E seu olhar firme somente reforçava a expressão decidida.

- Peça Makoto. – disse sustentando o mesmo olhar que o garoto – Se eu puder fazer, farei.

- Eu quero dominar minha linhagem, mas para isso preciso de um treinamento especial...

- Oh, se você quiser ajuda me conta como é que...

- Não, não! – falou o menino apressadamente – Não preciso de ajuda. Só quero que você fale com as meninas, principalmente a Suzumi para não me perturbar mais... É que meu treino exige que eu fique sem poder falar por um tempo, sabe... E isso é meio impossível com aquela cabeça de fósforo ambulante...

- Você não vai poder falar? – perguntou ele surpreso – Que tipo de treinamento é esse?

- Não quero falar sobre isso!

Pela forma como Makoto falou, Naruto percebeu que ele parecia mais assustado que irritado diante de sua pergunta. Estava mais para "não posso" do que "não quero". E, agora, olhando para seu aluno, algo veio à sua mente. Antes de conhecer Makoto, nunca havia visto um Otori, e até demorara muito para saber de sua existência. Também não conhecia nada a respeito deles, nem mesmo uma informação qualquer. Era como se eles simplesmente não existissem, ou vivessem à parte da vila. Por isso achou melhor não pressioná-lo. Quando tivesse um tempo, falaria com a Hokage sobre aquele assunto. Abriu um largo sorriso para Makoto e falou:

- Tudo bem. Não precisa me contar se não quiser. Pode fazer seu treinamento em paz. Vou conversar com Yumi e Suzumi a respeito disso. Só te aviso uma coisa: essa história de ficar sem falar vai exigir muito de sua paciência. A primeira coisa que você tem que aprender é a ficar calmo e controlar suas emoções.

- O sensei vai me ensinar a ter paciência e calma? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Bem... Acho que isso nós vamos ter que aprendermos juntos!

Não foi difícil convencer as meninas da necessidade de parar de provocar Makoto. O único comentário feito por Suzumi foi:

- Ótimo! Detesto aquela vozinha de maricas dele!

A parte mais complicada ficou a cargo do próprio Makoto. Naruto pôde observar de perto todo o processo de adaptação do garoto à total ausência de conversação. Por muitas vezes, o viu brigar com os lábios que pareciam forçá-lo a algo. Nem ao menos recorria à linguagem de sinais. Isolara-se totalmente. Qualquer que fosse o objetivo daquele estranho treinamento, já estava fazendo Naruto perder a paciência. Em muitos momentos, assistia Makoto se contorcer no chão como se estivesse sendo levado à loucura. Apertava os ouvidos, como se soltá-los custasse sua vida. Por diversas vezes quase o forçou a parar com aquilo. Em uma das muitas crises que presenciou, perdeu a compostura como professor e procurou a Hokage para saber sobre aquelas práticas.

- Vovó Tsunade, eu gostaria de perguntar sobre o clã Otor...

- Se você continuar essa pergunta, tiro você da liderança do Time três.

A forma ríspida usada para dizer aquela frase o surpreendera.

- Mas Vovó, o Makoto...

- Naruto... - disse ela pausadamente – Não posso te dar nenhuma informação sobre esse clã. Agora, desista de saber sobre eles o mais rápido possível. Para seu bem e, principalmente, o de Makoto. Se insistir, entregarei o Time à qualquer outra pessoa. – e vendo o olhar abismado dele, acrescentou com a voz branda - Quando você for Hokage, entenderá minha posição.

Nunca mais procurara nada a respeito. Preferiu ajudar seu aluno de outra forma. Deixou-o totalmente à vontade. Enquanto Makoto lutava em sua batalha interna, ele dava atenção às meninas. Ambas precisavam de toda ajuda que pudesse também. Na primeira semana de treinamento já havia reparado que Yumi dependia demais de seus jutsus e tinha um péssimo domínio de taijutsu. Apesar de ter seu chakra sob seu total controle, em uma luta acabava liberando muito poder inicialmente na tentativa de derrotar logo o oponente, e ficava sem chakra numa velocidade muito rápida.

- Yumi – dissera – Você é boa, menina! Mas não pode ir soltando tudo em cima de um inimigo de uma vez só. E se seus ataques falharem? E se seu chakra acabar antes do fim da luta? Precisamos trabalhar isso. Treinaremos apenas taijutsu e métodos de combate, ok?

Com Suzumi, isso foi exatamente o oposto. Com um domínio perfeito de lutas corporais, a menina não controlava muito bem o chakra que tinha. E ela tinha muito chakra. Para incentivá-la a subir em árvores e assim aprender a soltar seu poder aos poucos, ele fez um acordo:

- Você gosta de usar o bushin no jutsu não é? Se você aprender a controlar seu chakra, irei te ensinar o Kage bushin e o Taijuu Kage bushin. Assim você pode distrair seus oponentes com clones de verdade, e não apenas sombras, enquanto usa seu dono jutsu para imobilizá-los!

O resultado fora surpreendente. No final da semana, já ensinava o novo jutsu à menina.

Os dias passavam, as semanas iam embora, e logo o verão dera lugar ao outono. No começo de Março, já podiam se considerar o time com mais missões realizadas em pouco tempo. Na ânsia de manter sua mente ocupada, Naruto pedia constantemente obrigações à Hokage e era imediatamente atendido. Nunca estavam na vila durante muito tempo. Mas nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ver seus alunos progredirem. Seu desenvolvimento era palpável. E, para total alegria silenciosa de Makoto, ele já estava do mesmo tamanho que Suzumi. Mas não era apenas o sensei que se surpreendia com o Time três. Todos comentavam como eles pareciam mais maduros, não só os alunos, mas também o professor. Mesmo nas noites que sonhava com uma garota de quimono branco que lhe dava as costas, não se deixava mais abater pela tristeza. Cobrava cada gota de suor e sangue de seus alunos, tendo entrado várias madrugadas adentro com treinos. No ritmo que estavam não seria demais esperar que no próximo Exame Chunin, todos os três se dessem bem.

Em uma manhã de sol, eles tinham acabado de realizar uma missão importante. Era a quarta missão Rank C que era feita em menos de um mês. Daquela vez em especial, pode ver todo desenvolvimento deles em um combate real. Enfrentaram e venceram dois inimigos chunins sem a necessidade da interferência de Naruto, que transbordava de alegria.

- Aiaiai, que fome! – reclamou Suzumi tão logo adentraram na vila.

- Você está sempre com fome... – observou Yumi.

- É claro! Gastei todo meu chakra naquela luta! Maldito chunin! Perdi meu piercing da sobrancelha quando ele me jogou no chão!

- Você devia estar preocupada com esse buraco que ele abriu em sua testa! – disse Naruto rindo e apontando para as têmporas da garota que ainda sangravam mesmo ela pressionando o local com um lenço.

- Ah, Naruto-sensei! Sabe quanto custou aquele piercing? Eu economizei muito dinheiro para comprá-lo!

- Tudo bem, eu te compro um novo então!

- Sensei! – a garota o abraçou de alegria. Era um gesto muito comum ultimamente. Suzumi se tornara uma garota muito carinhosa com Naruto.

- Naruto-sensei, – falou Yumi – antes de falar com a Hokage não é melhor passar no hospital e ver a testa de Suzumi e o braço do Makoto?

Makoto trazia o braço bem junto ao corpo numa atitude de dor.

- Tem razão... Vamos ao hospital!

- E meu lanche? – reclamou Suzumi.

Mesmo sem falar, Makoto deixara bem claro sua irritação. Revirou os olhos, impaciente, tomado o rumo do hospital, mesmo antes de Naruto mandar.

* * *

As horas passavam lentamente, e cada dia demorava a findar-se mais que o anterior. Para Hinata, os minutos pareciam presos às teias tecidas pelo tempo, que se mostrava seu maior algoz, arrastando-a para as entranhas da insanidade. Há muito tempo deixara de dormir tranquilamente sendo assombrada por pesadelos durantes noites sem fim, e acordando sentindo uma pegajosa solidão. Também não encontrava mais prazer na companhia de seus familiares, nem no sabor de uma comida, nem no som de uma música, nem via mais a beleza do pôr-do-sol. Seus sentidos pareciam se deteriorar junto com sua alma. Trabalhava rotineiramente da mesma forma, resolvia mecanicamente todas as questões tal qual uma máquina programada, sem sentimentos ou emoções. Desmaiava constantemente e não se alimentava bem há muito tempo. Deixou seu semblante ficar cada dia mais abatido, sem se importar que a aparência doente lhe tirasse aos poucos sua delicada beleza. 

Neji observava o desenrolar de tudo como se assistisse ao mais horrendo dos filmes de terror. E simplesmente não podia fazer nada para alterar o roteiro. Logo nos primeiros dias, angustiado com a situação da prima, procurara o pai da garota e expusera sua preocupação. Friamente, Hiashi respondera:

- Isso não te diz respeito. Coloque-se em seu lugar, seja subserviente e apenas cumpra suas obrigações.

Assim, fora obrigado a se calar e apenas esperar o momento que Hinata viria até ele e abrisse seus sentimentos. Porém, o tempo passou, os ventos de março trouxeram o outono e o silêncio ainda reinava absoluto no clã Hyuuga. A raiva sentida por Neji em relação à indiferença do clã para com sua líder, só era superada por aquela sentida contra toda vila, que adotara Hinata como novo bode expiatório, enquanto a Naruto cabia o papel de mártir. Sempre que precisa ir à Konoha, reparava na forma com que o olhavam, e nos comentários sussurrados à sua passagem. Por isso, quando Hanabi insistira para que a irmã fosse até sua cerimônia de nomeação como chunin, ele fora terminantemente contra.

- Mas é meu grande dia! – exclamou a garota – Nós fomos o único time onde todos os integrantes tornaram-se chunins!

- Eu sei que é um momento importante Hanabi-sama, contudo, não aconselho Hinata-sama a abandonar suas obrigações para fazer algo que eu ou Hiashi-sama possamos fazer.

- Eu quero que ela vá! – insistiu – Como líder do clã, tem a obrigação de me prestigiar!

Hinata ouviu toda a discussão calada. Adoraria ver Hanabi receber das mãos da Hokage o colete chunin. A menina havia se esforçado tanto! Porém, concordava com Neji. Seu pai ou o primo podiam fazer aquilo, não por que ela tinha obrigações, mas porque não queria se arriscar a encontrar ninguém da vila. Principalmente Naruto. Já chegara aos seus ouvidos os comentários que circulavam na vila a seu respeito. Apesar da dor causada por eles, se sentia de certo modo um pouco tranqüila, pois Naruto tinha quem o apoiasse. Ele não estava sozinho. E se ele não sofria, ficava mais fácil para Hinata suportar sua própria dor.

Naruto estava bem, e era isso que importava.

- Pai! – pediu Hanabi exasperada – Eu quero que a Hinata-nee-san vá para minha nomeação!

Hiashi encarou sua caçula com a expressão séria, desviando depois seu olhar para a primogênita que continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Seria apropriado que a nova líder do clã Hyuuga aparecesse na Vila. Afinal, já se passaram dois meses de sua posse, Hinata. Precisamos mostrar para todos que não há nenhum problema interno entre nós.

O desespero tomou conta de Hinata. Ainda não se sentia segura o suficiente para deixar os domínios do clã.

- P-Pai, e-eu...

- Está decidido. – falou Hiashi – Hinata irá à nomeação de Hanabi.

E levantando-se, deixou a sala enquanto Hanabi comemorava.

Hinata olhou para Neji, e ele pode ver todo o pânico que a dominava.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama. – disse Neji num tom tranqüilizador – Irei organizar uma escolta entre as pessoas mais habilidosas do clã. Você não ficará sozinha. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

E pela primeira vez em semanas, Neji pôde ver um trêmulo, mas sincero sorriso na face de Hinata.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san.

* * *

Os primeiros socorros foram rápidos e não havia motivo para preocupação. A testa de Suzumi fora rapidamente restaurada por Sakura, e o braço de Makoto, que sofrera uma leve luxação, resolvido pelo experiente chakra da médica. 

- Pronto! – disse Sakura ao examinar o braço de Makoto pela terceira vez – Está perfeito! Já poderiam realizar uma missão rank A neste exato momento!

Todos riram menos Makoto.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan!

- Não precisa agradecer Naruto. Fico feliz em poder ajudar seu time, que a propósito, está indo muito bem, parabéns!

- Mérito deles. – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Naruto-sensei! – chamou Suzumi – Podemos ir comer algo antes de reportamos a missão à Hokage-sama?

- Melhor não, Suzumi. Já estamos atrasados.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Tô com fome!!!

- Naruto-sensei, hein? Esse título ficou bem em você! – comentou Sakura rindo.

- Obrigado.

Naruto estava bem melhor, observou Sakura aliviada. Nem parecia mais se lembrar da antiga namorada. Depois do fatídico dia, quando ela e Sasuke fizeram as pazes, a garota o procurara, oferecendo ajuda.

- Se você quiser – tinha dito – posso procurar Hinata e falar a respeito de tudo com ela.

Ele se recusara categoricamente, explicando:

- Se ela quisesse falar, teria dito a mim.

Então, ela e Sasuke haviam combinado de não tocar no assunto "Hinata" novamente, e ajudar o amigo de outras formas. O problema era que, com Naruto envolvido em mais e mais missões, se tornou muito raro vê-lo ou ao seu time pela Vila. Por isso, era necessário aproveitar que ele estava na sua presença para fazer um convite.

- Naruto, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

Naruto pensou um pouco.

- Dormir, ué.

Sakura deu um sonoro cascudo na cabeça dele.

- To falando antes disso retardado!

- Aiaiaia, não precisava ser tão grossa... – reclamou passando a mão na cabeça – Nada em especial. Por quê?

- É que eu tenho uma amiga aqui no hospital, ela é enfermeira sabe, e te acha uma gracinha! – disse Sakura piscando o olho – O que você acha de sairmos hoje, eu, Sasuke, você e ela?

- Não obrigado. Estou muito cansado.

- Isso é uma desculpa muito esfarrapada! – irritou-se ela – Vamos! Você precisa conhecer outras pessoas Naruto!

- Não tenho interesse em conhecer ninguém. Desculpe Sakura. – e falando com seus alunos disse – Vamos garotos!

"Talvez eu tenha me enganado" pensou Sakura observando o amigo se afastar acompanhado por seu time "Achei que ele tivesse superado aquilo. Mas parece que o fantasma de Hinata ainda o assombra".

* * *

Hinata sentia olhos sobre si desde o momento que cruzara o portão do clã Hyuuga. Eram olhares frios, que pareciam agulhas quentes perfurando seu corpo. Andou todo o caminho de cabeça baixa, evitando encontrar sua vista com qualquer um. Neji caminhava ao seu lado, como um guardião, juntamente com outros dez Hyuuga. Quando chegaram ao pátio do prédio da Hokage, muitas pessoas conhecidas estavam presentes. Se ela tivesse coragem de levantar a vista, veria ali muito mais que frieza. Veria desprezo. Todavia, o que Hinata se recusava a olhar, era bem observado por seu primo, que fez questão de deixar bem claro à todos os presentes sua insatisfação. 

Hanabi estava de pé ao lado de seus companheiros de time. Não aparentava nervosismo, nem impaciência. Estava muito animada. E quando viu Hinata chegar, vestida com o quimono de líder do clã, acenou alegremente. Hinata procurou forçar um sorriso e acenou de volta para a irmã.

Apenas cinco genins haviam conseguido passar no Exame Chunin. Dois da Vila da Areia e os outros três de Konoha. Lee estufava o peito de orgulho. Era a primeira vez que um time completo conseguia passar tendo competido pela primeira vez. O seu time.

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria Lee! – exclamou Gai fazendo a pose de nice guy.

- Obrigado, Gai-sensei! – agradeceu Lee retribuindo a pose.

- Lee!!!!

- Gai-sensei!!!

E se abraçaram chorando.

- Aiaiai, eu ainda me pergunto por que a Tsunade-sama fez isso com a gente... – murmurou Hanabi.

- Mas o Lee-sensei é ótimo! – defendeu Kasuma.

- Ótimo ele é. – disse Tasuki – Mas faz a gente passar cada vergonha...

Hinata assistiu a nomeação satisfeita. Lee era uma grande pessoa e merecia toda a admiração que agora todos lhe davam.

- Vocês conseguiram uma proeza – falou Tsunade para o Time cinco – Meus parabéns! À medida que eu for chamando seus nomes, se aproximem e recebam seu colete. Amano Tasuki.

Tasuki se aproximou de Tsunade e recebeu seu colete.

- Niwa Kasuma.

O mais jovem chunin da Vila parecia radiante. Ao receber o colete, virou-se para onde estava seu sensei e fez a pose de nice guy.

- Oh, que emoção! - exclamou Lee chorando, ainda abraçado com Gai.

- Hyuuga Hanabi.

O silêncio perdurou após a pronúncia do nome "Hyuuga". Sem se deixar atingir pela situação, Hanabi se aproximou altiva da Hokage. Diferente dos colegas, não sorriu ao receber a nomeação. Limitou-se a vestir o colete e se dirigir até onde estava a irmã.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, Hanabi. – disse Hinata acariciando a cabeça da irmã.

- Obrigada, nee-san. E você, Neji? – perguntou esperançosa – O que acha?

- Acho que devemos voltar para casa.

A menina ficou extremamente decepcionada.

- Hanabi-chan! – gritou Lee acenando – Vamos comemorar! Por minha conta!

- Vá Hanabi – incentivou Hinata – Comemore com seu time.

Hanabi pensou por um momento. Queria poder ficar um pouco com seus amigos, mas também queria estar com sua família. E logo que Hinata chegara ao local, a garota sentira tantos olhares frios para ela que se surpreendeu. Hanabi ainda não sabia dos boatos da Vila. Seu time e sensei haviam feito de tudo para ela não ouvir nada. Não foi muito difícil, já que todos estavam empenhados demais no Exame Chunin para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Conheciam a natureza temperamental da menina e tinha até medo de imaginar o que ela seria capaz de fazer se pegasse alguém falando algo contra sua irmã. Mas ela não era idiota. Sentia que havia algo errado. Por isso, preocupada, respondeu:

- Obrigada, Lee-sensei, mas prefiro voltar para casa.

- Que pena! Até amanhã então!

-Bem, vamos. – chamou Neji.

* * *

- Ué, cadê a Vovó Tsunade? 

O Time três juntamente, com seu sensei, tinha acabado de entrar no escritório da Hokage, esperando encontrá-la em seu habitual trabalho. Todavia, quando adentraram no local, tudo que viram foi a sala vazia. Naruto ficou observando como se esperasse que ela fosse pular de algum lugar e receber o envelope que ele trazia na mão.

- Ela deve ter ido comer... – opinou Suzumi – Já ta quase na hora da janta... Devíamos fazer o mesmo...

- Ou deve ter ido resolver algum problema urgente – argumentou Yumi.

Makoto se aproximou da janela. Lá fora o sol já começava a se pôr. Olhando para baixo, viu uma grande aglomeração de pessoas. Pareciam estar em volta de um único ponto, onde estava a Hokage. Viu também um grupo distinto começar a se afastar. Um dos integrantes que caminhava na frente chamou sua atenção. E seu coração se acelerou quando a reconheceu.

- Makoto, que cara é essa? – disse Suzumi se aproximando da janela – Ta vendo uma assombração?

Suzumi riu e olhou para baixo também. Seu rosto empalideceu subitamente.

- Hinata-sensei! – exclamou.

Naruto levou um choque ao ouvir essas palavras. Rapidamente se aproximou da janela e pôde vê-la rodeada de Hyuugas, indo embora da vila. Sem dizer uma única palavra, jogou o envelope em cima da mesa e saiu correndo porta afora. Seus alunos imediatamente o seguiram.

- Naruto-sensei! – chamou Yumi.

Porém, a única coisa que ele ouvia era o latejar do sangue em sua cabeça. Um frio pegajoso se instalou em seu estomago. Dois meses. Dois meses faziam que ela lhe dera o adeus repentino. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas queria rever uma pessoa que ele mesmo jurou que ia esquecer.

No momento em que ele chegou à rua, a comitiva Hyuuga se aproximava de onde ele tinha parado. Suzumi, Makoto e Yumi o rodearam esperançosos. Hinata vinha na frente, comandando o percurso. Usava um quimono azul, com o símbolo do clã e trazia à sua direita, Neji, e às sua esquerda, Hanabi. Ficando bem em frente a ela, propositadamente em seu caminho. Naruto se perguntava o que realmente queria com aquilo. Todas as sensações enterradas voltaram à superfície, borbulhando como o magma saindo de um vulcão. Lembrou-se daquele sorriso meigo, da voz carinhosa, do beijo doce, do cheiro sedutor e da noite em que se sentira completo pela primeira e única vez em toda sua vida. Angustiado, procurou encontrar seus olhos no momento em que ela passava ao seu lado. Buscava neles o reflexo das memórias vividas por ambos. Foram poucos os segundos em que se cruzaram, mas para ambos pareceu toda uma eternidade. Naruto tentava desesperadamente enxerga-la, enquanto Hinata desejava desaparecer. Evitou olhá-lo a todo custo. Sabia que se o fizesse, não conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo. Nem mesmo levantou a cabeça. Continuou a andar numa fingida tranqüilidade, passando por ele sem dar mostras que notava sua existência. Ignorou-o como quem ignora um cachorro leproso, ou uma cadeira vazia. Continuou seu trajeto, dando-lhe as costas mais uma vez.

O sentimento nostálgico que invadira Naruto deu lugar a uma profunda frustração. Fechou os pulsos tentando controlar a raiva e trincou os dentes. Não aceitava o desprezo. Não aceitava aquele silêncio. Decidido a arrancar qualquer que fosse o murmúrio daqueles lábios que já havia beijado, virou-se bruscamente em direção a ela, e correu para alcançá-la.

- HINATA! – gritou.

Rapidamente Neji entrou em seu caminho. Levantando a mão, olhou dentro dos olhos dele e falou na voz mais impessoal que Naruto jamais ouvira:

- Você não tem permissão para dirigir a palavra à líder do clã Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele enfatizara bem a palavra "líder".

- Neji – pediu impacientemente – Deixe-me passar.

- Não.

Naruto sentiu a kyuubi remexesse impaciente dentro dele. Ela queria batalha. Queria sangue. Mas isso ele não daria. Mesmo tendo uma vontade irresistível de abrir caminho com seu rasengan até onde estava Hinata, não iria fazer aquilo. Não por ela, ou seu maldito clã, mas em respeito a seus alunos. Desviou sua vista de Neji para Hinata, que não havia parado sua caminhada ao seu chamado e parecia ignorar todo o acontecido. Sentiu-se um grande idiota.

- Naruto-sensei... – falou Yumi puxando-o pela manga da camisa – Vamos embora, por favor.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Naruto virou as costas para Neji e se distanciou.

- Droga, perdi a fome... – reclamou Suzumi.

Eles seguiram Naruto durante algum tempo, até que ele parou e, sem olhar para eles, disse:

- Vão para casa. Amanhã teremos treino no mesmo local e mesma hora.

- Mas sensei... – tentou Yumi.

- É uma ordem! – rosnou Naruto.

Por um breve momento, puderam visualizar dentro da alma dele, a raposa que o habitava. E sem nem pensar duas vezes, se retiraram dali. Naruto então começou a vagar pela vila. Tinha se enganado durante aquele tempo. Em nenhum momento esquecera Hinata. Todavia, ela nem sequer parecia disposta a se lembrar dele.

"Acho que minha sina é viver sempre sozinho" pensou amargamente.

* * *

Ao chegar perto da entrada do clã Hyuuga, Hinata não pode deixar de admirar sua força. Apesar de suas pernas ainda estarem tremendo, tinha conseguido passar por Naruto sem fraquejar. Sentiu uma alegria imensa ao ouvir sua voz pronunciando seu nome, e tivera vontade de mudar seu percurso direto para seus braços. Mas não podia. E continuara andando sem saber direito como conseguia manter-se de pé. Mas logo seu corpo cobrou o preço por aquela intensa emoção. A dois metros do portão, sentiu sua vista escurecer e seu corpo desfalecer, caindo no abismo de sua alma. Neji conseguiu segura-la antes que caísse no chão. 

- Nee-san! – exclamou Hanabi – O que você esta sentindo?

- Acho que ela não pode te ouvir, Hanabi-sama. – E pegando na testa dela, falou para um rapaz ao seu lado – Chame um médico do clã o mais rápido possível. Ela está com febre.

O rapaz saiu rapidamente, enquanto Neji a transportava em segurança para dentro. Deitando-a em sua cama, alojou-a da forma mais confortável possível.

- Ele está vindo Neji-sama. – avisara o rapaz que fora buscar o médico.

- Certo. Vou precisar que você reforce a segurança do clã.

- Qual o motivo dessa decisão? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Apenas precaução. Não deixe que nada chegue à mansão. Nem mesmo um sapo.

- Sim, Neji-sama.

Mesmo aturdido, o rapaz foi cumprir a ordem.

Neji olhou para Hinata mais uma vez. Seu semblante era de dor.

"Afinal, o que está acontecendo, Hinata-sama? Por que não me deixa ajuda-la?" pensou. "Há algo muito estranho acontecendo por aqui... E eu descobrirei o que é.".

* * *

_Joy: Bem pessoal, desculpem essas duas semanas q passei sem postar... Foram coisas alheias à minha vontade... Minha Beta viajou sem corrigir o capítulo, prova na escola onde trabalho e outras tarefas de casa... Mas agora tudo vai se normalizar pq arrumei alguém para cuidar do serviço domestíco \o/_

_Itachi: **Entrando na sala com vestidinho e avental...** #u/.\u#_

_Joy: Agora tudo ficará normal... n.n A propósito, Itachi, cade meu café? òó_

_  
Itachi: Joy-sama estou limpando a casa... x/.\x_

_  
Joy: Trás meu café que eu preciso escrever òó_

_  
Itachi: Sim senhora **trás café**_

_  
Joy :Agora volte a limpar e não me incomode **escrevendo absurdamente rápido**_

_  
Itachi: Eu podia ter morrido pelas mãos de meu irmão mais novo, mas nãããoo eu tinha que me apaixonar por uma sádica X/.\X_

_  
Joy: Oi, disse alguma coisa? ò.Ó_

_  
Itachi: Nada não! **arrumando tudo muito rápido**_

_Joy: A propósito, obrigada pelas reviews pessoal e até próximo capítulo/o/_


	24. História Extra I

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas o Time Três é meu só meu uhauhauahauahuahau òó **

* * *

História Extra I 

Otori Takeshi fechou os olhos e esperou. Imediatamente conseguiu localizar os sons do garoto. Ele parecia estar acordando naquele exato momento, já que as batidas de seu coração estavam calmas e sua respiração tranqüila. Ele levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, e pouco depois à cozinha. Estava na companhia do pai e da mãe que, diferente dele, traziam seus corações agitados e o sangue fluía com mais rapidez pelo corpo. Minutos depois, os passos começaram a ecoar nos ouvidos treinados do líder do clã Otori. Andavam tranquilamente, como quem passeia despreocupadamente. Sentiu a vibração de seu assoalho de madeira na hora que os dois entraram na mansão, e também quando falaram com seu encarregado:

- Ele os espera. – disse o rapaz.

Otori Masami entrou no escritório acompanhando de seu único filho, Makoto. O líder se impressionou quando olhou o menino. Os boatos estavam certos. Ele era muito menor que qualquer criança do clã e aparentava ter menos que os oito anos que completara no dia anterior. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com o do menino, Takeshi sorriu. Era preciso mostrar confiança a ele.

- Bom dia, Makoto-kun! – cumprimentou alegre.

Makoto corou um pouco. Era a primeira vez que via o líder do clã e não imaginava que ele fosse tão simpático. E tão jovem. Não devia ter mais que vinte anos.

- Bom dia Otori-sama. – respondeu encabulado.

- Ah, não precisa me chamar de "Otori-sama"! Takeshi já é o suficiente – disse sorrindo de forma bondosa - Então, você já está quase um homem, não? Oito anos... Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado, Takeshi-sama. – sorriu diante do elogio.

- Quer que eu os deixe a sós, Otori-sama? – perguntou Masami parecendo incomodado.

- Sim, eu prefiro. Gostaria de conversar a sós com o Makoto-kun.

Masami se curvou e retirou-se da sala, fechando a porta. Makoto olhou para onde seu pai havia saído e se perguntava o porquê daquilo. Não entendia qual o objetivo de seu pai tê-lo trazido ali para falar com o líder do clã, sendo ele ainda tão jovem. Devia ser pelo fato que não fora aceito na academia principal do clã. Por um momento, ficou assustado, mas ao olhar o rosto sorridente de Takeshi para ele relaxou mais. O homem à sua frente emanava uma aura de confiança palpável. Não havia como não se encantar com Otori Takeshi ou se sentir mal em sua presença. Ele se dirigiu para uma prateleira e pegou um pote colorido.

- Quer doce, Makoto-kun? – e ofereceu gentilmente as guloseimas.

- Mas ainda estar tão cedo, Takeshi-sama. Minha mãe não quer que eu coma doces a essa hora...

- Pode pegar. Por minha conta.

O menino se aproximou lentamente e pegou um bombom.

- Obrigado, Takeshi-sama. - agradeceu colocando-o na boca com um sorriso satisfeito.

Takeshi começou a analisar o menino a sua frente. Ele não tinha nenhuma noção do destino que seria lhe outorgado. Era uma simples criança sem o espírito das tradições, conceitos de responsabilidades, e de regras. Sem noção do seu papel no clã. Sentiu seu coração se encher de ternura pelo menino, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia também uma extrema tristeza pela situação que o colocaria a partir daquele momento. Mas não havia outra forma menos drástica. Só pior.

- Responda-me, Makoto-kun. – começou ele se sentando – Você sabe o que significa ser um Otori?

Mesmo estranhando a pergunta, Makoto balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Nós somos o clã mais antigo de Konoha, mais até que os Hyuuga. Todavia, ninguém ouviu falar sobre nós, a não ser entre a elite jounin e a anbu. Você sabe o motivo disso?

- Não... – respondeu sorrindo, ainda empolgado com os doces.

- Deixe-me contar então. Nossas habilidades de espionagem são dentre as melhores do mundo ninja. Podemos ouvir qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, desde conspirações secretas até as batidas do coração de um bebê ainda na barriga de sua mãe. Para ocultar essa sensibilidade auditiva, preferimos ficar nas sombras. Não nos interessa o reconhecimento pelo qual muitos almejam, desejamos apenas o cumprimento de nossas obrigações e ter uma vida tranqüila. Eu mesmo prefiro passar minhas tardes cuidando do meu jardim que em intermináveis reuniões – disse contente – E você Makoto-kun, o que gosta de fazer?

- Bem... – falou pensativo – Eu gosto de andar por aí, observando tudo... Nada em especial. Só andando.

- Ah, isso é muito interessante! Você é o primeiro que presencia a primavera. – ao dizer isso Takeshi observou o rosto do menino se iluminar e se sentiu bem – Então, por gostar de coisas simples como essas, não gostamos de nos meter nas intrigas de Konoha. Por esse motivo, temos nossa própria academia. Queremos nossas crianças perto de nós. Não freqüentamos a academia tradicional da vila, e nossos ninjas só saem daqui para entrar na Anbu ou fazer o Exame Jounin. Nossos chunins também são nomeados entre nós. Está me entendendo?

- Sim. – disse Makoto começando a perceber que havia algo mais naquela conversa.

- Ótimo. Pegue mais um doce – e estendeu o pote para menino que aceitou outro bombom - Quero que você entenda que nos orgulhamos de nosso sangue, de nossa família e dos laços afetivos que nos unem. Você dificilmente encontrará um Otori infeliz, pois o que mais prezamos é a felicidade dos membros. Somos como um só. Qualquer pessoa aqui morreria feliz por todos. – nesse momento o semblante de Takeshi adquiriu uma expressão sombria - Mas algumas vezes, algumas coisas saem do nosso controle... E alguns entre nós não nascem com a habilidade esperada.

Naquele momento, o coração do menino começou a acelerar. E pela expressão de seu rosto, sabia que Takeshi se referia a ele.

- Não gostamos de ver nossas crianças infelizes, principalmente eu, por ser responsável por todos vocês. É devastador ver o sofrimento de uma criança Otori – Makoto pode ver o sofrimento em sua face - Por isso, quando surge alguém como você, Makoto-kun, que não consegue entrar para a nossa academia, que não nasceu com a capacidade necessária de nossa linhagem sanguínea, nós, por sabermos que você mais que qualquer um irá sofrer com isso, procuramos aliviar esse o sofrimento o mais rápido possível. Sabe como?

- N-Não s-senhor... – disse já assustado.

Takeshi olhou para ele deu um sorriso triste e desolado.

- Nós as eliminamos.

Agora o líder do clã podia ouvir os batimentos do menino trovejando em seus ouvidos como uma sinfonia sinistra.

- Acalme-se Makoto-kun. Pegue mais um doce. – novamente estendeu o pote de doces para Makoto que, com as mãos trêmulas, apanhou um pirulito - Esse não será seu destino. Há muito tempo que eu contesto essa tradição, até que eu e a Hokage-sama conversamos e chegamos a um trato. Das poucas crianças sem habilidades para entrar na academia Otori, uma seria mandada para a academia de Konoha, para vermos como ela se adaptaria a um tratamento diferente. É uma experiência que decidimos tentar pelo bem de todos. Quando reuni o conselho e comuniquei minha decisão, eles concordaram. Ao invés de um fim tranqüilo, você teria uma árdua missão: entrar na academia de Konoha e se desenvolver lá. Se você conseguir isso, estará salvando a vida de crianças do clã Otori que nasceram como você e contribuindo para deixarmos no esquecimento esse passado de sombras.

- Por que eu, Takeshi-sama? – perguntou o menino assustado, mas em nenhum momento culpando Takeshi pelo que teria pela frente.

- Quando soube da decisão do conselho, seu pai prontamente me ofereceu você.

Seu pai procurara livra-lo da morte certa. Mesmo que seu coração enchesse de alegria naquele momento, não podia ficar tranqüilo. Apesar de ter somente oito anos, Makoto entendeu bem a situação. A vida dele e a de outras crianças do clã estavam em suas pequeninas mãos.

- Takeshi-sama... – começou incerto – E se eu falhar?

A expressão do líder do clã tornou-se sombria quando ele respondeu.

- Eu não deixarei você sofrer por isso. – respondeu Takeshi ciente de que teria que matá-lo caso isso acontecesse.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Makoto, sabendo exatamente qual seria seu destino se falhasse. Assistindo ao desespero do menino, Takeshi se perguntou se não era melhor acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez. Mas dera sua palavra a Hokage. Makoto permaneceria vivo e seria entregue aos cuidados do responsável pela academia ninja, Umino Iruka.

- Espero seu triunfo, Makoto-kun. Rezarei por isso. Suas aulas se iniciarão amanhã. Pelas batidas do coração de sua mãe, imagino que ela deve estar ansiosa para comprar seu material escolar. – e sorrindo ofereceu – Mais doces?

O garoto recusou com a cabeça.

- Que pena. Aqui têm tantos... Pode se retirar agora. Porém, deixe-me te dar uma ordem: você não poderá, de forma alguma, dizer a qualquer um de fora do clã sobre nossas práticas, nossas técnicas, ou nosso treinamento. E principalmente, de nossa experiência com você, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor... – respondeu tristemente, mas conformado encarando o líder do clã nos olhos.

- Adeus, Makoto-kun. Espero que você venha me visitar com freqüência. – pediu com um semblante triste.

- Sim, eu virei. – disse Makoto sabendo que aquilo não era um simples convite.

Lá fora seu pai o esperava. Olhando para o filho desolado, ele falou friamente:

- Limpe essas lágrimas. Um Otori não deve chorar nunca. E me espere aqui. Tenho uns assuntos para tratar com Otori-sama.

Quando o pai virou as costas e entrou na sala do líder do clã, Makoto se dirigiu à lata de lixo mais próxima. Com as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, jogou o pirulito com toda sua raiva, fazendo-o se despedaçar. Nunca um doce tivera um gosto tão amargo.

* * *

**Olá pessoal! Como vcs puderam ver, essa história é um flashback e mostra a história de Makoto, um dos integrantes do time de Naruto. Não é o capítulo 24, é um extra. Eu contarei a história de todos os integrantes do time no decorrer da fic, ok? Bem, infelizmente minha vida anda uma bagunça e eu estou totalmente sem tempo. Resultado: passarei algum tempo sem postar. Desculpem gente, mas é realmente necessário. Além de mim, a minha beta anda enlouquecendo por causa da monografia dela... E eu por causa de meu trabalho e de assuntos pessoais... Então espero q vcs entendam... Ah, e lembrem de entrar na minha comunidade "Contos da Joy"! Bjs e até a próxima!!! **


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV – O cravo e a rosa

Os acordes de "Nakushita Kotoba" entravam pelos ouvidos de Naruto, soando como se fosse uma marcha fúnebre. Com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, encarava a pequena garrafa de sakê à sua frente. Já passava da meia-noite e ele tinha marcado treino para o dia seguinte com seus alunos, mas não conseguia voltar para casa. A sombra da solidão que pairava naquele lugar não ajudava ao seu já debilitado espírito. Fechou os olhos e escondeu a cabeça entre os braços. Em sua mente, podia claramente ver o rosto de Hinata refletido em suas pálpebras. Apesar de toda raiva, do sentimento amargo de desprezo e abandono, a única forma que conseguia lembrar dela era sorrindo tímida e gentilmente. Ainda podia sentir suas mãos macias percorrendo seu peito até chegar ao selo. Estremeceu lembrando das sensações que sentira ao seu lado. Enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos, a música continuava solene.

Uma noite sem resposta  
Um instante caloroso  
Uma grande distância  
Repetir isso é o que me mantêm vivo

"Maldita música! Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo!" pensou nervoso.

Uma mão pousou em seus ombros, sacudindo-o levemente e tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Se você começar a beber toda vez que a encontrar, vai acabar virando um alcoólatra.

Sasuke falou em um tom que não deixava espaço para brincadeiras.

- Eu não estou bêbado, Sasuke. – falou Naruto em um tom firme e sério – Só bebi duas doses para relaxar...

- Então já relaxou demais. Volte para casa. Amanhã você tem obrigações.

- Não quero voltar para aquele lugar escuro, frio e vazio.

As palavras pareciam ter sido arrancadas do fundo da alma. Era difícil para ele admitir que, mesmo após viver dezoito anos sozinho, a solidão ainda persistia. Mas não se sentia envergonhado de esconder isso de seu melhor amigo, que compreendia bem o significado de chegar em casa e não encontrar ninguém esperando-o. Por isso, ao ouvir o desabafo de Naruto, Sasuke falou:

- Então vamos para minha casa. Acho que ainda devo ter algum miojo no armário.

Naruto olhou para o amigo e começou a se levantar. Enquanto empurrava a cadeira, puxou calmamente uma kunai da bolsa que carregava na cintura. E antes que qualquer um pudesse detê-lo, atirou a arma no aparelho de som do local, que explodiu na mesma hora. Diante do olhar atônito de todos, tirou Gama-chan do bolso e colocou sobre o balcão uma considerável quantidade de dinheiro.

- Pelos prejuízos. – avisou ao dono.

E seguiu obediente Sasuke em direção à casa dele.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou o chefe da anbu.

- Talvez. Mas só se você realmente tiver miojo no armário.

* * *

Hanabi olhava a irmã deitada com um forte apelo no coração. Neji havia mandado chamar um médico, mas este ainda não chegara. Sentada ao lado da cama, esperava impaciente que tudo se acabasse logo. Não agüentava mais ver aquele semblante de dor. E sua preocupação era incentivada ainda mais por aquele sentimento de desconfiança que a atormentava desde aquela tarde. Havia algo acontecendo. Repara isso no momento que sua irmã entrara no local da nomeação. O silêncio gélido que perdurava até sua saída ainda incomodava Hanabi. Bem como o leve tremor das mãos de Hinata no momento que cruzara com Naruto. Sabia que os dois fatos estavam de algum modo, relacionados. Precisava apenas de um elo de ligação. Em outras ocasiões já teria movido céus e terras para descobrir tudo, mas naquele instante, sua irmã precisava dela. 

- Onde está o médico? – perguntou Hanabi agoniada para Neji.

- Já deve estar chegando, Hanabi-sama. - falou ele olhando para o relógio.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo de grave por aqui, não é Neji? Alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo.

Neji evitou olhar para a garota ao responder.

- Não se atormente com suposições, Hanabi-sama. Agora, você é um chunin. Terá mais responsabilidades. E terá treino amanhã. Seu primeiro como chunin. Deve estar descansada.

- Eu não irei se a nee-san não melhorar. – respondeu taxativa.

- Mas suas obrigações...

- Minha principal obrigação é com minha família. O resto vem depois.

Na cama, Hinata começou a se remexer devagar. Imediatamente, a conversa perdeu força. Lentamente, a líder do clã abriu os olhos, encarando os dois rostos preocupados.

- Como você se sente Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji.

- E-Eu... Não s-sei... O que a-aconteceu? - ela parecia confusa.

- Você desmaiou de novo nee-san. Mas agora já está tudo bem. – tranqüilizou Hanabi.

Uma leve batida na porta, anunciou a chegada do médico. Era um jovem da Souke que trazia consigo uma maleta a tiracolo.

- Recebi seu chamado, Neji-sama.

- NÃO! – gritou repentinamente Hinata sentando na cama – Eu não quero médico!

Todos olharam aturdidos para ela.

- Mas nee-san, você precisa saber o que estar acontecendo com você!

- Eu sei o que esta acontecendo comigo. Estresse. Somente. Eu não quero ser examinada. E, por favor, me deixem sozinha.

O médico olhou para Neji, que afirmou com a cabeça.

- Deixaremos você a sós, Hinata-sama.

E dizendo isso, fez um gesto para que, Hanabi e o médico, o acompanhasse.

- Está com fome, nee-san?

- S-Sim Hanabi... Um pouco...

- Então vou trazer algo para você.

Enquanto Hanabi corria para a cozinha, Neji se distanciava do quarto de Hinata, juntamente como médico, que não parecia satisfeito com a recusa do exame.

- Estou preocupado, Neji-sama. Hinata-sama precisa ser examinada!

- Não podemos fazer nada se ela se recusa a ser atendida.

- Bem, e se chamarmos Sakura-san ou Shizune-san?Elas podem convencê-la.

- De forma alguma. – disse Neji – Aqui não entrará ninguém relacionado a Uzumaki Naruto.

- Mas Neji-sama...

- Não insista.

A noite transcorreu tranqüila, para o alívio de todos. Hiashi fora no quarto da filha quando ela já tinha jantado e lia um pergaminho sobre o colo.

- Então você se recusou a ser examinada. – falou tão logo que entrou.

- Não havia necessidade de exame, pai. – respondeu calmamente – Já me sinto bem melhor...

- Ótimo. Mas depois eu quero que você deixe-se ser examinada.

Hinata desviou a vista do pergaminho para o pai.

- Por quê?

- Precisa estar saudável para realizar a viagem.

- Que viagem? – perguntou surpresa.

Hiashi a olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Ainda não leu a carta que eu deixei para você em cima da mesa do chá?

Procurando lembrar da tal carta, ela fechou o pergaminho lentamente. Realmente o pai tinha lhe entregue um envelope antes da saída para a vila. Na hora, deixara o documento com Neji.

- Ainda está com o Neji-nii-san. Eu não tive tempo de lê-lo por causa da nomeação de Hanabi...

- Pois leia ainda hoje. É um convite de uma família aliada nossa que gostaria de conhecê-la.

- Sim papai. Eu lerei.

- Agora, feche isso e vá dormir. Descanse.

Era raro Hiashi falar carinhosamente com a filha. Por isso, ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras suavemente, fez com que Hinata já se sentisse muito melhor. Sorriu para o pai, que apenas deixou os olhos se deterem algum tempo sobre ela, como se procurasse algo. Depois, levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra e saiu. Hanabi esperava a saída do pai do outro lado da porta, escondida atrás de uma planta. Quando Hiashi saiu no sentido oposto que a menina estava, esta se esgueirou pelo corredor e entrou silenciosamente no quarto da irmã.

- Hanabi? – surpreendeu-se Hinata – O que faz aqui? Deveria estar dormindo...

Segurando um travesseiro nos braços, Hanabi olhou para Hinata com as bochechas rosadas.

- To sem sono... Posso ficar aqui com você?

- Hã... Claro!

Hinata levantou o cobertor, abrigando a menina junto com ela. Hanabi se aconchegou à irmã, encostando a cabeça em seus ombros. Acariciando o cabelo negro e comprido, a mais velha falou docemente:

- Faz tempo que você não vem dormir comigo...

- Desde que papai achou que eu estava grande demais para ficar com medo do escuro...

- É... Mas fico feliz por você ter vindo. Eu me sinto muito melhor com você perto de mim...

Esticando a mão em direção ao abajur, Hinata mergulhou o quarto na escuridão. As luzes que vinham de fora entravam pelas brechas das paredes de madeira da casa antiga e produziam todo um conjunto de nuances nas paredes que podiam ser interpretados de acordo com nossa imaginação. Durante algum tempo, Hanabi permaneceu acordada, olhando aquelas imagens psicodélicas, imaginando todo tipo de criaturas e coisas. Hinata logo caiu em um sono agitado, se mexendo constantemente e pronunciando palavras desconexas. Fixando seu olhar na irmã, a menina pensou que espécie de idiota seria Naruto para não querer alguém como ela. Tão meiga e gentil que nunca deveria ter virado ninja. Hinata era uma mulher que nascera para cuidar dos outros, da mesma forma que cuidara dela, quando a mãe delas morrera. Nunca havia conhecido a mãe, que morrera em seu parto, mas nunca sentira falta de uma. Enquanto o pai era um homem frio e distante, Hinata sempre estava presente para te dar carinho e amor, segurança e conforto. Imaginava que o cheiro de uma mãe deveria ser como aquele que sentia emanando dela: um cheiro suave e doce. Nunca sentira falta da mãe por que tivera Hinata, que a substituiu totalmente. Suas atitudes rudes para com ela partiam de sua insegurança. Se fosse sempre carinhosa com sua irmã, o pai das duas provavelmente as separaria, já que achava Hinata fraca demais por ser sensível e sempre tivera receio de Hanabi ter a mesma índole. Mostrava-se forte e decidida para proteger sua irmã. Proteger aquela que sempre tinha sido como uma mãe. Por isso decidira que na manhã seguinte saberia o motivo das atitudes das pessoas da vila. E se necessário, faria com que todos lhe pedissem perdão de joelhos.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Hinata durante o sono. Hanabi quase entrou em pânico. Estaria ela sentindo alguma dor?

- P-Por favor... – disse Hinata durante o sono – Não me odeie...

Hanabi ficou confusa.

- Eu não te odeio nee-san...

Mas logo percebeu que aquelas palavras não eram para ela.

- Não me odeie... N-Naruto-kun...

As palavras foram como bofetadas para Hanabi. O motivo de sua irmã sofrer tanto era Naruto. Sempre fora durante aqueles dois meses. Ele devia ter feito algo realmente grave com ela. Mas ainda não fazia sentido o desprezo da vila para com sua irmã, que sofria tanto ao ponto de adoecer.

"Ele deve ter espalhados boatos sobre ela..." pensou irritada "Mas não se preocupe nee-san. Já que você e Neji querem me preservar de saber o que estar acontecendo, vou descobrir pessoalmente. E, se for o caso, acabo com aquela raposa maldita, para seu bem!"

* * *

O dia não começara bem pra Suzumi. Para começar, o despertador não tocara na hora programada e ela acordara bem mais tarde que o normal. Aproveitando a ausência da irmã, Suichi e Shunsui decidiram fazer eles mesmo o café da manhã e, é claro, bagunçaram toda a cozinha, jogando a farinha, o leite e açúcar pelo chão, na tentativa frustrada de fazer um bolo. Quando ela chegou à cozinha, quase começou a chorar ao ver o estado do local. Perdera quase uma hora para limpar tudo, enquanto preparava algo rapidamente para os irmãos comerem. Depois de tudo, ainda derrubou leite em cima da roupa, e teve que tomar outro banho antes de deixar os meninos na academia. Resultado: mais de três horas de atraso.

- Perdão Naruto-sensei! – pediu ela se curvando.

- Não se preocupe Suzumi-chan. Foram seus irmãos, certo?

- Sim...

- Então não perca tempo falando comigo. Hoje eu quero que você lute com o Makoto. Quero ver como anda os movimentos de Taijutsu dele.

Makoto e Suzumi assentiram com a cabeça e foram lutar. Para total espanto da garota, ele tinha evoluído bastante mesmo que precisasse melhorar em algumas coisas. Levou dois socos seguidos no rosto e ficou ainda mais irritada. Começou a retribuir os golpes com mais furor, perdendo totalmente o controle e avançando sem piedade para cima do pobre Makoto.

- SUZUMI!

A voz de Naruto funcionou como um despertador para ela.

- O que você está fazendo?! – perguntou irritado – Isso é um treino não uma sessão de espancamento! Não precisava levar tão a sério! Vá sentar e se acalme! Yumi assuma aqui.

Foi um balde de água fria para Suzumi. Sentou-se no local que seu sensei lhe indicara e tentou conter as lágrimas. Naruto nunca falara assim com nenhum deles antes. Doía muito ouvir aquela voz tão irritada. Deixou-se ficar ali derramando discretas lágrimas por aquela manhã desafortunada com a cabeça entre os braços.

O professor assistiu ao treino de Yumi e Makoto com a expressão mais séria que o normal. Passado algum tempo, olhou para onde estava Suzumi, com a cabeça baixa e sentiu um aperto no coração. Não queria ter sido tão grosso com a menina. Ela parecia estar muito estressada e tudo que ele fizera fora piorar a situação ao descarregar sua própria frustração nela.

"Acho que vou pedir desculpas..." pensou "E comprar um doce para ela também.".

Quando se encaminhava até onde sua aluna estava, uma figura surgira repentinamente à sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem. Um anbu. E não era Sasuke.

- A Hokage-sama está convocando todos os jounins em seu escritório imediatamente.

Naruto colocou a mão no peito para se recuperar do susto.

- Certo... Eu irei... Mas, uma coisa, quando for me dar um recado, tente não me matar do coração, ok?

Sem dizer uma palavra, o anbu desapareceu. Naruto voltou para junto de seus alunos. Com um aceno de mão, pediu que eles parassem a luta e se aproximassem.

- A Vovó Tsunade quer falar comigo. Vocês estão dispensados por enquanto. – e olhando para onde estava Suzumi, acrescentou – Tentem animar a Suzumi, certo? Até!

Quando ele sumiu no horizonte, Yumi e Makoto se aproximaram da amiga.

- Não fique assim, Suzumi. – pediu Yumi – O sensei não fez por mal... Acho que ele ainda ta estressado por ontem...

- Eu estou bem – disse Suzumi enxugando as lágrimas – E você estar certa. O Naruto-sensei só está estressado por causa daquela vadia! E não me olhe assim Makoto! – avisou quando o garoto a olhou, irritado – Ou eu aproveito e descarrego minha raiva em você!

- Certo, certo... Vamos voltar para a vila e comer algo... – Yumi já empurrava os colegas de volta a Konoha.

- Algo bem doce de preferência... Estou precisando...

* * *

Hanabi caminhou decidida. Iria descobri tudo naquele dia, não importa o que custasse. Hinata estava relativamente melhor pela manhã, até tomara café da manhã com a família. Contudo, o seu pranto durante a madrugada não fora esquecido pela menina, muito pelo contrário. A cena parecia latejar com mais força ao ser exposta ao sol. Tinha que acabar com aquele sofrimento antes que ele acabasse com Hinata.

"Se tudo continuar nesse ritmo" pensou angustiada "A nee-san não sobrevive nem dois anos...".

Ao entrar na vila, se dirigiu rapidamente ao dojo de seu sensei. Era um prédio que Lee construíra apenas para treinar, fosse sozinho ou com seu time. A atmosfera do lugar irradiava uma aura de segurança e otimismo muito forte para qualquer um que entrasse lá. Dizeres como "Coragem", "Juventude", e "Confiança" ornamentavam as paredes. Quando Hanabi entrou no local de treinamento, Tasuki e Kasuma já estavam lá juntamente com Lee, que chorava copiosamente.

- Chorando de novo sensei? – perguntou ela suspirando.

- M-Meu choro é-é de alegria, Hanabi-chan! – disse Lee entre soluços – Como vocês sabem depois que um time todo se torna chunin, o sensei pode se dedicar a outras coisas e seus pupilos podem ficar por conta própria...

- Nós nunca vamos te esquecer, sensei! – começou Kasuma caindo no choro também.

- Isso é uma despedida? – perguntou Hanabi ao se sentar ao lado de Tasuki.

- É o que ta parecendo... – respondeu o garoto.

- Você vai nos deixar Lee-sensei?

Lee aumentou o choro e tirou uma carta com o símbolo da Hokage do bolso.

- Essa manhã eu recebi esse recado da Hokage-sama! E nela ela me pede algo muito importante!

- O quê? – perguntou o time todo.

Desenrolando o pergaminho, Lee começou a lê-lo para seus alunos.

"Levando em consideração o seu brilhante esforço com o Time cinco, que culminou na nomeação de todo seus integrantes a chunin, venho solicitar-lhe que continue cuidando dos mesmos até sua promoção a jounin. Pelas leis de Konoha, você tem todo o direto de recusa, todavia, sei que nutres um carinho muito grande por eles e aceitará essa missão.

Atenciosamente, Tsunade, Quinta Hokage"

- Eu já enviei a resposta a ela!

- E qual a resposta, Lee-sensei? – perguntou Hanabi.

- Não é obvio? Ficarei com vocês até suas nomeações para jounin!

Kasuma pulou alegremente e abraçou Lee. Tasuki e Hanabi se olharam e o garoto sorriu. Apesar de criticarem muitas vezes o jeito expansivo e extrovertido em excesso de Lee, todo o time o admirava muito. Não podiam deixar de se sentirem bem com aquilo.

- Precisamos comemorar! – berrou Lee – Peçam o que quiserem!

Era a oportunidade que Hanabi precisava.

- Lee-sensei, eu tenho algo a pedir.

- Fique a vontade Hanabi-chan! – disse fazendo a pose de nice guy.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui em Konoha. Sobre as atitudes das pessoas ontem na nomeação. O senhor sabe do que eu estou falando.

Por um momento, o sorriso de Lee vacilou. Mas pouco tempo depois, ele colocou as mãos na cintura e, soltando uma gargalhada nada convincente, disse:

- Não há nada acontecendo, Hanabi-chan!

- Sim, há! Eu sinto! E quero saber!

Naquele instante quando Lee procurava alguma desculpa para dar à menina, um anbu entrou sem pedir permissão e falou para Lee:

- A Hokage está convocando todos os jounins no escritório dela imediatamente.

- Certo. – respondeu ele.

E o anbu desapareceu.

- Bem, a comemoração fica para outra vez! A Hokage me chama! Dispensados!

Lee saiu correndo, aliviado por escapar de responder à Hanabi, que não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Lee-sensei! Lee-sensei! Responda-me!

Mas já era tarde. Ele se fora.

- Droga! Maldito! – exclamou irritada.

- Hanabi-senpai – falou Kasuma – Acalme-se!

- Eu vou me acalmar! E sabem por quê?

- Por quê? – perguntaram os dois meninos juntos.

- Por que VOCÊS vão me dizer o que está acontecendo!

Kasuma e Tasuki se entreolharam assustados.

- Não há nada acontecendo, Hanabi-senpai. – disse Kasuma com um ar inocente.

- É. Ninguém na vila tem nada contra a sua irmã... – falou Tasuki sem querer.

- Ahá! E como você sabia que eu estava falando de minha irmã se eu nem me referi a ela hein, Tasuki?

Kasuma deu uma tapa na cabeça de Tasuki, parecendo muito irritado.

- Seu burro! O Lee-sensei disse para nós não falarmos nada!

Mas logo depois que falou, levou as mãos à boca, constrangido.

- Ah! Então o Lee-sensei proibiu vocês de me contar né?!

- Graaannnnnndeeeeeee "gênio"... – zombou Tasuki.

Hanabi estava extremamente furiosa. Bufava como um gato irritado, andando para um lado e para o outro. Olhou para os companheiros de time com um ódio que eles nunca tinham visto antes.

- Então... Vão me dizer ou não? – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- Hanabi-senpai... Não podemos... – choramingou Kasuma.

- Não podem? NÃO PODEM?! Então eu sei onde posso conseguir essa informação!

Abriu violentamente a porta do dojo e saiu pisando firme. Kasuma e Tasuki se olharam nervosos.

- Temos que ir atrás dela! – disse Kasuma.

- Eu não! Vá você! Com a cara que ela ta é capaz de comer nossos fígados com cebola!

- Tasuki! Isso é sério!Sabe-se lá aonde ela vai! E se acontecer algo a culpa será nossa!

- Ta bom, vamos logo! – disse impaciente.

Quando a alcançaram, a garota estava bem perto de entrar na livraria e prestes a colocar a mão na maçaneta.

- NÃO! – gritou Kasuma bloqueando a porta com o corpo e abrindo os braços – Não faça isso Hanabi-senpai!

- Saia da minha frente Kasuma! Eu vou entrar!

- Hanabi, por favor! – pediu Tasuki. – Controle-se!

- Não é a sua família que está na boca do povo Tasuki! Então não me impeçam!

- Mas Hanabi-senpai...

- Se vocês estão realmente preocupados, eu dou duas escolhas: contem-me o que está acontecendo ou eu derrubo os dois antes de entrar por aquela porta e eu garanto que saberei até das vírgulas dessa história!

Kasuma suspirou e baixou os braços.

- Tudo bem – disse derrotado – Eu conto tudo... Mas não aqui...

Hanabi sorriu triunfante.

- Ótimo! Já estava na hora!

* * *

O Time três estava de frente ao prédio onde se encontrava o escritório da Hokage. Yumi se maldizia internamente por aquele fatídico dia. Makoto estava fechado em seu silêncio e Suzumi estava irritada demais para falar. Sua raiva era evidente. Parecia prestes a explodir a qualquer hora. O clima era perturbador. Sentia-se muito melhor quando aqueles dois brigavam...

Inesperadamente a face de Suzumi adquiriu um ar diferente. A garota olhava fixamente para o final da rua, dando um sorriso sinistro.

- É agora que eu extravaso minha raiva... – murmurou maliciosamente.

Os colegas, que estavam de costas para a rua, viraram-se rapidamente para olhar o que fizera Suzumi dizer aquelas palavras. Apressadamente e com uma expressão tão irritada quanto a da outra, vinha Hanabi juntamente com Kasuma e Tasuki. Suzumi se levantou e começou a ir em direção a eles.

- Suzumi, o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Yumi assustada.

- Não é obvio? Vou brigar. E qual melhor oponente para minha raiva que um Hyuuga? Eu já estou farta desse clã... – falou ela belicosamente.

Makoto olhou preocupado pra Suzumi. Hyuuga Hanabi não era alguém para se provocar, principalmente se ela vinha tão irritada quanto aparentava. Por isso acenou com a cabeça para Yumi e seguiram a amiga.

* * *

O sangue fervia por dentro das veias de Hanabi. Depois que seu time a colocara a par de todos os comentários que perduraram na vila durante aqueles dois meses, sua primeira atitude foi de total descrença. Simplesmente não tinha lógica. Como podiam pensar aquelas barbaridades de sua doce irmã? Por que acreditavam que ela abandonaria o homem que amava a sangue-frio em troca de um posto? Eles nem imaginavam a dor sentida por Hinata, nem suas lágrimas, nem a vida seca em que ela mergulhara.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Como eu esperava, além de abandonar minha irmã ainda espalhou boatos maldosos a respeito dela!" pensou furiosa.

Contudo, não pretendia deixar aquela situação daquele jeito. Sabia onde encontra-lo. Se a Hokage convocara todos os jounins para uma reunião, tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar terminar e encontra-lo na saída. Iria fazê-lo se arrepender de cada lágrima derramada por Hinata.

Já estava quase chegando ao prédio quando viu o Time três indo em sua direção. Não se importou com eles. Não queria os filhotes e sim a raposa-mãe.

Hanabi tentou desviar deles. Mas Suzumi não. A genin esbarrou no ombro da outra menina quase derrubando-a. Ficou bem claro que o esbarrão fora proposital.

- Olha por onde anda cegueta! – provocou abertamente Suzumi.

- Algum problema comigo, Kimura? – rosnou Hanabi.

- Com você e toda sua família! – respondeu grosseiramente.

Yumi estava apavorada. As meninas se encaravam com faíscas nos olhos.

- Suzumi – tentou ela mais uma vez – Pare com isso. Hanabi-san agora é uma chunin... Você não pode falar assim com ela...

- Eu falo com ela do jeito que eu quiser! E se há um motivo para nós também não sermos chunins é a irmã dessa aí!

- DOBRE A LÍNGUA PARA FALAR DA MINHA IRMÃ SUA IDIOTA! – gritou Hanabi furiosa.

- EU FALO DAQUELA LÁ DO JEITO QUE EU QUISER! NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! – Suzumi retribuiu à altura.

Respirando forte para tentar manter alguma calma, Hanabi olhou para a rival com desprezo.

- Eu não vou perder tempo com um lixo como você. Estou louca para uma batalha, mas meu oponente é outro. Não quero os "aluninhos" e sim o imbecil do mestre.

E dando as costas para Suzumi, continuou seu caminho. Mas a menina não a deixaria ir tão fácil. Pulou em frente a ela, assumindo uma posição de luta.

- Se você estar se referindo a Naruto-sensei, aconselho a usar palavras mais respeitosas... – advertiu com a expressão séria.

- Você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que eu esteja me referindo a ele? - perguntou Hanabi assumindo uma postura defensiva.

- Então eu direi que você não passará daqui. Eu serei sua oponente. Para chegar ao meu sensei, vai ter que me matar primeiro!

- Vejo então que não perderei muito tempo.

As pessoas da vila começaram a parar para olhar aquela inusitada cena. De um lado, Suzumi em sua pose de taijutsu, e do outro, Hanabi com os braços abertos na pose tradicional dos Hyuuga. Yumi e Kasuma pareciam que iam ter um colapso nervoso.

- Suzumi, pare com isso! – alertou Yumi de um lado.

- Hanabi-senpai! Tenha calma! – pedia Kasuma do outro.

- Vocês são ninjas da mesma vila, não podem lutar por motivos como esses! – disse a garota.

- Não seja por isso! – disse Suzumi tirando o gorro com o símbolo de Konoha e jogando para a amiga.

- Gosto de lutas entre iguais.Apesar de que de igual só terá o fato de não usarmos bandanas... No resto... Será como esmagar uma formiga! - falou Hanabi tirando sua bandana do pescoço e atirando-a displicentemente para Kasuma.

As duas se mediram e depois assumiram suas posturas de luta.

- Oba, oba! Briga de mulher! – disse Tasuki animado.

- Tasuki! Pare com isso e faça alguma coisa! – pediu Kasuma angustiado.

- Eu não! Espero que elas comecem a rasgar as roupas uma da outra... Droga... Estou sem minha câmera...

A multidão aumentava cada vez mais ao redor deles. Vendo que seu companheiro não ia fazer nada e até estava gostando daquilo, o jovem chunin decidiu agir.

- Vou chamar o Lee-sensei! – e saiu correndo.

Yumi também foi com garoto.

- Vou chamar o Naruto-sensei! – avisou para Makoto.

Mas toda a atenção naquele momento estava voltada para as duas garotas que se encaravam. Suzumi saiba que tinha que evitar uma luta corpo-a-corpo para escapar de ter os tenketsus pressionados. Nesse caso, sabia que podia contar com a técnica que seu sensei tinha lhe ensinado.

- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Diversas Suzumis apareceram e investiram contra Hanabi.

- BYAKUGAN!

Com sua linhagem ativada, a garota começou a se desviar facilmente de todos os ataques realizados pelos clones de sua rival. Tinha que reconhecer que ela tinha bons movimentos, mas ser somente "bom" não era o suficiente para derrotá-la. Mesmo não podendo distinguir qual delas era a verdadeira Suzumi, pois todas tinham circulação de chakra, continuou até que sobrará apenas uma.

- Essa técnica não é tão útil quanto você pensa! – zombou Hanabi – Será necessário mais que meia dúzia de você para me derrotar!

-Você quer mais? Então TAIJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Agora dezenas apareceram. Realmente multiplicou-se tanto que as pessoas em volta afastaram-se com medo de serem atingidas também. Hanabi não parece impressionada. Pelo contrário. Sorriu satisfeita. Quando Suzumi mandou todos os clones atacarem de uma só vez, ela gritou:

- HAKKE-SHO KAITEN!

Começou a girar rapidamente, fazendo com que todos os clones voassem desaparecendo com a mesma velocidade que apareceram. Um buraco no chão se formou a partir do golpe e todos ficaram admirados quando a garota acabou. Mas Suzumi não estava à vista. Hanabi começou a vasculhar o local com seu byakugan.

"Onde ela esta?" se perguntava.

Foi quando sentiu um tremor em baixo dela. Pelo chão. Foi rápido demais para ela pular. O punho de Suzumi atingiu no seu queixo fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse. Hanabi foi arremessada para trás e caiu de costas. Suzumi riu triunfante.

- Então Hyuuga, isso é tudo que você tem?

Os olhos de Hanabi pareciam ainda mais assustadores que antes. As veias saltadas misturadas ao ódio davam uma aparência quase demoníaca ao semblante feminino. Limpando o sangue do queixo, levantou-se e assumiu mais uma vez a postura de luta.

- Vou te mostrar o que eu realmente tenho.

O chakra começou a emanar do seu corpo. Imediatamente Tasuki deu um pulo para trás e avisou:

- Se afastem. Vem coisa pesada por ai.

Makoto o olhou assustado e depois desviou sua atenção para Hanabi. O que ela pretendia fazer?

Mas Suzumi não parecia preocupada. E se preparava para atacar, quando Hanabi abriu os braços no momento que um yin-yang surgiu sob seus pés. O símbolo no golpe mais poderoso de seu clã. Sem esperar o ataque, começou:

JU-KENPO HAKKE ROKUJO-YON-SHO.

Quem assistia a luta mal teve como acompanhar o movimento das mãos de Hanabi. Ela começou a pressionar rapidamente todos os tenketsu de Suzumi, sem dar chances de revide.

- HAKKE-YON-SHO! - Suzumi foi atingida quatro vezes na área do pescoço, no que foi obrigada a retroceder dois passos.

- HAS-SHO! - dando um giro pra pegar impulso, Hanabi pressionou oito dos tenketsus de Suzumi na altura do peito.

- JUROKU-SHO! - dessa vez foram 16 os pontos pressionados ao longo dos braços pra evitar a formação de justos.

- SANJU-NI-SHO! - se abaixando, Hanabi atingiu trinta e duas vezes as pernas com o intuito de imobilizar Suzumi impedindo-a de ficar de pé, e no último golpe aplicou força suficiente pra jogá-la pra cima de forma a executar o último movimento.

- ROKUJO-YON-SHO! - os últimos foram direcionados diretamente na região central do coração que bombeia tanto sangue quanto chakra, de forma a acabar de vez com a circulação de chakra de Suzumi.

O corpo de Suzumi a cada ataque, parecia estar sendo alvejado por milhares de kunais. Ela se debateu entre as mãos habilidosas de Hanabi, para cair no chão segundos depois, cuspindo muito sangue e semi-inconsciente. Mas sua oponente não parecia satisfeita apenas com isso. Encaminhou-se para onde ela tinha caído e a levantou pelos cabelos. Depois, aplicando mais golpes no seu corpo, empurrou seu rosto contra o chão com toda sua força, fazendo com que o sangue esguichasse pelo seu nariz. E sem dar mostra de piedade, passou a chutar a garota até que esta parasse de se mexer.

- Não mexa com os Hyuuga – sussurrou no ouvido de Suzumi antes de começar a se afastar.

Porém, Suzumi continuava consciente. E queria lutar. Com o corpo queimando por dentro como se estivesse se partindo, ela tentou se levantar, mas seus braços não conseguiam sustentar o peso do corpo. Hanabi, vendo os murmúrios a sua volta, virou-se e viu as tentativas de sua rival. Sorrindo maleficamente, disse em alto e bom tom:

- Não adianta. Você não se levantará tão cedo.

Suzumi ignorou-a. Mesmo sem sentir uma gota de chakra em seu corpo, ela queria lutar. Queria defender seu sensei. Queria defender seu orgulho, mesmo que estivesse sufocando lentamente no próprio sangue. Hanabi se irritou com aquela cena patética. Se dirigindo mais uma vez para o local, ameaçou:

- Você não quer desistir? Eu farei você desistir. E nunca mais você voltará a ver luz do sol depois que eu acabar.

E investiu para cima de Suzumi.

- KAJI NO KEKKAI!

Uma barreira de fogo se interpôs entre Hanabi e Suzumi, para a surpresa de todos. E ela foi ainda maior quando o fogo baixou e Makoto estava em frente à companheira e ajoelhado no chão. Suas mãos ainda traziam o selo com o qual invocara seu jutsu.

- Não se aproxime Hyuuga-san.

A voz de Makoto soou rouca e grave, diferente da que Suzumi conhecia há dois meses atrás. Também nunca tinha visto aquele jutsu. Provavelmente era uma técnica do clã Otori.

- Mais um para eu derrubar, não é? – disse Hanabi sorrindo com desprezo – Ótimo.

- Espere Hanabi. – disse Tasuki se aproximando – Você já fez sua parte. Uma luta de dois contra um não é justa. Eu serei o oponente dele.

- Não se meta Tasuki! – falou ela irritada.

- Que espécie de cavalheiro eu seria se apenas ficasse observando sua luta? Não posso permitir que um homem levante a mão para você em hipótese alguma. – Tasuki usava um tom conquistador e piscou o olho para Hanabi.

- Tsc. – ela parecia impaciente – Faça o que quiser então. – e se afastou.

- Então, preparado? – perguntou Tasuki assumindo uma posição de combate.

- Quando você quiser... – respondera Makoto assumindo também postura de combate.

Mas essa luta nunca se concretizou. Alertados por seus mais sensatos alunos, Lee e Naruto correram o mais rápido que puderam, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui, Tasuki? – perguntou Lee chateado.

- Uma luta entre homens, Lee-sensei. Não se meta.

Lee deu um sonoro cascudo na cabeça de Tasuki, fazendo com que ele perdesse a postura de luta.

- Luta? Em frente ao escritório da Hokage e com toda vila olhando? Você comeu o quê menino?

Naruto se dirigiu direto para Suzumi. Seu estado era deplorável. Cuspia sangue pela boca e o expelia também pelo nariz. Quando se ajoelhou para levantá-la, notou as marcas de fogo no chão.

- Quem...

- Eu. – disse Makoto.

Hanabi só notou a chegada de Naruto naquele momento. Seu sangue voltou a borbulhar. Sem hesitar, avançou em cima do jounin, mas foi detida por seu sensei no meio do percurso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Hanabi-chan? – Lee parecia mais irritado do que alguém jamais vira.

- Afaste-se sensei. – Hanabi não desgrudava os olhos de Naruto – Eu preciso acertar as contas com essa raposa maldita!

Naruto levantou Suzumi nos braços. Podia não ser um ninja médico, mas conhecia ferimentos mortais quando via um. A luta tinha sido séria. Hanabi foi com intenção de matar Suzumi, e sem hesitação.

- Por que, Hanabi? – perguntou ele exasperado.

Hanabi sorriu sinistramente. Parecia estar esperando aquela pergunta.

- Por que ela se meteu. E eu avisei. O alvo não era ela. Desde o começo eu queria VOCÊ! – disse apontando o dedo.

Naruto surpreendeu-se.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Por tudo que você está fazendo minha irmã passar! Pela dor que ela esta sentindo por sua causa!

Naruto olhou abismado para a menina, mas não teve tempo de responder. Suzumi começou a expelir mais sangue. Não podiam ficar mais ali. Por isso, Naruto não teve tempo para pensar no que Hanabi queria dizer com aquilo. Nem queria. Virou as costas e correu em direção ao hospital.

Lee olhou desgostoso para Hanabi. Parecia muito decepcionado.

- Hanabi... – começou

Ela levantou a mão interrompendo-o.

- Outra hora sensei. Não estou com cabeça para sermão.

E sacudindo o longo cabelo, começou a se afastar rapidamente do local em direção do clã Hyuuga.

Hinata estava na sala de chá quando a irmã chegou toda suja de terra e sangue nas mãos.

- Meu Deus! Hanabi! O que foi isso?

A garota se aproximou da irmã estendendo as mãos para que ela pudesse ver bem os resíduos da luta.

- Ta vendo isso aqui? Isso é sangue de sua querida aluna Kimura!

Hinata afastou as mãos dela, enojada.

- Suzumi? Mas o que...

- Ela te odeia! Como toda a vila de Konoha! E sabe por quê? Por causa daquela raposa maldita! Ele está lá, muito bem de vida, feliz e satisfeito com seus filhotinhos enquanto você se acaba aqui dentro! Você esta sendo uma grande e completa idiota! Sofrendo dia após dia por alguém que está colocando as pessoas contra você e fazendo de sua existência um eterno suplício!

- Hanabi! – exclamou Hinata horrorizada - De onde você tirou essa idéia? O Naruto-kun jamais faria...

Mas ela não pode terminar a frase. Hanabi a esbofeteou uma vez, nas faces pálidas, tremendo de raiva. Depois a agarrou pelo quimono e começou a sacudi-la enquanto gritava descontroladamente:

- NÃO DEFENDA ELE! EU NÃO PERMITIREI ISSO! OUÇA O QUE EU VOU LHE DIZER! ELE NÃO TE AMA! NUNCA TE AMOU!

- PARE HANABI! POR FAVOR! – pediu Hinata em prantos.

Hinata sentiu outra tapa em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que foi jogada no chão.

- VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE ELE JÁ TE ESQUECEU HÁ MUITO TEMPO? PARE DE TENTAR SER UMA MÁRTIR, PÁRA DE VIVER NESSE ESTADO DE MORINBUNDA, VAI VIVER A SUA VIDA ANTES QUE ELA SE ACABE E VOCÊ NÃO TENHA MAIS CHANCE! E SAIBA DE UMA COISA: SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR DESSE JEITO, VAI MORRER EM POUCO TEMPO, ENQUANTO ELE VAI CONTINUAR BEM VIVO E FELIZ!

A essa altura, ambas tinham as faces molhadas de lágrimas. Hinata ainda segurava o local onde sua irmã batera, enquanto Hanabi enxugava o rosto com as mãos.

- Ninguém pode amar tanto assim alguém a ponto aceitar morrer definhando aos poucos... Você quer morrer por ele? Eu não vou permitir.

Olhando friamente para a irmã, a garota acrescentou:

- Eu irei matá-lo antes que isso aconteça com você. É uma promessa.

E saiu da sala antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

_**Bem finalmente dei as caras por aqui, mas não se animem muito. Fiz um compromisso comigo mesma (e com minha Beta, a Taty :x) Que só voltaria a postar aqui quando a fic estivesse totalmente revisada há uma versão não revisada no orkut e quando postasse a versão revisada na minha comunidade. Mas isso está bem perto de acontecer, então não pretendo demorar mais que seis meses :D. Até lá, boa leitura para vcs! Ah minha comunidade no Orkut se chama 'Contos da Joy' e já tem quase mil membros!! Entrem lá pessoal! Bjs!!!**_


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo XXV – Palavras perdidas

Sasuke acordou como se tivesse levado um choque. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, com o coração acelerado. Passando as mãos pelo peito nu, tentava fazer desaparecer aquela sensação funesta que se alojara em sua alma. Pesadelos como aqueles eram constantes sempre que enfrentava uma missão particularmente difícil ou quando estava estressado. Nos últimos dias eles se tornaram constantes. E eram sempre os mesmos. Olhos malignos o perseguindo até fazer com que caísse num abismo. Agora, com a vila enfrentando o código de segurança, ficava impossível manter a calma. Desde aquela reunião, sua mente o torturava. Não podia permitir ameaças a Konoha. Não naquele momento. Não quando estava tão feliz.

"Não irei mais cair nas sombras! Nunca mais!" decidiu resoluto.

Mas ainda se sentia inseguro. Virou a cabeça para a cama, apenas para uma constatação que o deixaria ainda pior. Sakura não estava ao seu lado. Encostando a mão nos lençóis, percebeu que eles se encontravam frios. Ela devia ter saído há algum tempo. Se levantando, passou a procurar um bilhete ou qualquer coisa que indicasse o motivo de sua saída repentina. Ela nunca o deixara só na cama. A ausência de uma explicação o deixou ainda mais apreensivo. Sua pressa só podia indicar uma coisa: emergência no hospital.

"Naruto!" foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

Fazia mais de uma semana que ele partira sozinho em uma missão especial requisitada pela Hokage e ainda não voltara. Apesar de Sasuke ter se oferecido para ir com o amigo, Tsunade havia dito:

- Preciso de você aqui, Sasuke. E também, o Kazekage requisitou apenas a presença de Naruto.

Depois da saída de Naruto, não tiveram mais noticias. Isso o deixava extremamente impaciente. Principalmente depois do acontecido naquele mesmo dia. A briga entre Suzumi e Hanabi apenas deixara explicito uma coisa que todos já sabiam. Havia um mal estar generalizado na vila por causa de Naruto e Hinata. O incidente só servira para as pessoas apoiarem ainda mais o rapaz. Começava-se a ouvir comentários cada vez mais constantes do comportamento das pessoas do clã Hyuuga, o quanto eles eram frios e mesquinhos. É claro que Sasuke não se deixava influenciar por conversas bobas de velhas fofoqueiras, mas era fato que tudo aquilo o incomodava. Não agüentava mais ver Naruto no estado que ele se encontrava.

Ainda lembrava bem do dia que o tirara do bar para dormir em sua casa. Durante toda aquela noite, Naruto lhe revelara tudo que o afligia, os seus sentimentos, seus medos, sua angustia deixando as lágrimas lavarem sua alma. Para Sasuke vê-lo naquele estado era perturbador. Afinal, diferente do dia que Hinata o abandonara, naquela noite Naruto estava sóbrio e consciente quando afirmara:

- Eu ainda a quero Sasuke. Chame-me do que você quiser, mas eu não esqueci Hinata e a desejo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Tudo que eu posso te chamar é de temerário. – dissera Sasuke impassível – Insistir nesse erro é como se atirar de um penhasco. Não há nada que você possa fazer.

- Se eu não respeitasse tanto a vovó Tsunade e o que ela fez por mim, - começou Naruto com raiva no olhar - eu já teria provocado uma guerra civil aqui em Konoha! Por que minha vontade é invadir aquele clã e tira-la de lá à força e exigir explicações!

Mas o que Naruto não sabia era que aquilo tudo já tomava proporções de guerra civil. Toda vila participava de cada ato daquela peça macabra, esperando um desfecho dramático e nefasto. E se isso acontecesse, não havia o que pensar. Ficaria ao lado do amigo. Mesmo que sua atual posição lhe exigisse imparcialidade.

Tomou um banho rapidamente, vestiu sua roupa anbu e saiu de casa o mais depressa que suas pernas permitiram. Tinha um estranho pressentimento de que alguma coisa estava preste a acontecer.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao hospital. Aparentemente tudo estava normal. Nenhuma correria, nenhuma emergência. Nada que perturbasse a paz da vila de Konoha. Começou então a se sentir um tolo. Agora, à luz do dia percebia que talvez Sakura só tivesse dado uma saída rápida, ido comprar algo e toda aquela sensação provinha de seu pesadelo. Ela poderia nem estar no hospital. Como estava difícil lidar com aqueles sentimentos ainda tão intensos e novos para ele! Já pensava em dar a volta e retornar para casa, quando ouviu uma voz que o chamara.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun!

Era Kakashi. Parecia despreocupado e feliz.

- Então finalmente apareceu? – perguntou Kakashi feliz – A Sakura está cuidando de tudo, então nada vai acontecer.

O estômago de Sasuke se contraiu dolorosamente.

- O que está acontecendo, Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou preocupado - Do que a Sakura está cuidando?

Kakashi pareceu surpreso.

- Ué? O parto. O que mais seria?

- Parto? – Sasuke parecia mais perdido ainda.

- Kurenai entrou em trabalho de parto essa madrugada. E o Asuma foi buscar Sakura lá na sua casa. Não me diga que não acordou quando ele a chamou?

Não, não escutara. E não era de se admirar. Estava tão cansado que dormira profundamente depois que fizeram amor. O pensamento o fez corar um pouco.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Kakashi curioso.

- Não, nenhum... – disse disfarçando – Então Kurenai-san está tendo o bebê?

- Sim. – afirmou Kakashi contente – E o Asuma está descontrolado de nervosismo. Já que você parece desocupado, venha dar uma força a ele também.

Sasuke acompanhou seu antigo sensei em direção ao hospital. Mas eles não entraram lá. O rapaz, a princípio, não entendeu a onde eles estavam indo até ver Asuma sentado na sombra de uma árvore, de cabeça baixa e rodeado por pontas de cigarro.

- Bom dia Asuma-san. – cumprimentou Sasuke.

Asuma levantou a cabeça e Sasuke pode ver que ele tinha dois cigarros ao mesmo tempo na boca. Seu olhar parecia perdido.

- Sasuke-kun – falou ele sem tirar os cigarros da boca – Como vai? – e sem esperar resposta disse – Eu vou mal. Ansioso demais... Acho que preciso de um cigarro.

- Mas, Asuma-san, e esses dois aí na sua boca? – perguntou Sasuke incrédulo enquanto Kakashi caia na risada.

- Ah! – exclamou Asuma parecendo notar os cigarros agora – Quem bom. Poupa-me o trabalho de acender um...

E passou a revezar um e outro em ambas as mãos, tragando-os pausadamente. Kakashi realmente estava se divertindo com a situação, notou Sasuke. Pouco tempo depois, Konohamaru chegou com as mãos no bolso e um dos lados do rosto vermelho.

- E aí? – perguntou Asuma ansioso – Nasceu?

- Não. – respondeu Konohamaru aborrecido – E a recepcionista disse que se eu perguntasse de novo, ela me estrangulava.

- Nossa que violência. – disse Kakashi sem esconder do garoto que achava aquilo muito engraçado.

- Por que ela está tão chateada? – perguntou Sasuke olhando para Kakashi com um ar de reprovação.

- Deve ser porque esse ai – Konohamaru apontou para Asuma - me mandou perguntar a mesma coisa umas cem vezes desde que chegamos aqui! E levei uma tapa por isso... - ele parecia muito irritado.

- Calma Konohamaru! – disse Asuma rindo – Tome, fume um cigarro e se acalme... – e ofereceu um dos cigarros de sua boca.

- Que tipo de tio é você?! Eu só tenho quinze anos!

- Aiaia... Então eu fumo por nós dois... – e acendeu o terceiro cigarro.

Nesse exato momento, Sakura saiu do hospital olhando para os lados como se procurasse algo. Quando os avistou, veio em sua direção parecendo bem irritada.

- Em vez de estar poluindo seus pulmões – começou ela aborrecida falando com Asuma – devia estar lá dentro dando apoio à sua esposa! Se continuar desse jeito, vai adquirir um câncer e morrer!

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan! – disse Asuma sorrindo tranqüilo – Não morrerei por causa de um cigarrinho...

- Três. – corrigiu ela.

- Que seja. Três cigarrinhos. Eu espero ter uma morte mais honrosa... Mas me diga, já que está aqui, significa que meu filho nasceu? – seu rosto adquirira uma expressão iluminada.

- Filha. – corrigiu Sakura rindo - É uma menina.

Os três cigarros despencaram da boca de Asuma. Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou olhando-a como um idiota.

- Me... nina. – balbuciou - Uma menina? – ele parecia não acreditar.

- Sim. Uma linda e saudável menina. E Kurenai-san o espera.

Asuma deu um largo sorriso e correu em direção ao hospital puxando Konohamaru.

- UMA MENINA! UMA MENINA, KONOHAMARU! UMA SARUTOBI!! – gritava feliz.

- Aiaiaia, me solta velho doido! – reclamava o rapaz.

Depois que eles desapareceram, Sakura olhou para Kakashi e Sasuke dando um sorriso.

- Então tudo correu bem. – disse Kakashi apagando os cigarros com o pé.

- Sim. Foi um parto rápido. Kurenai-san não sofreu muito. – e olhando para Sasuke disse encabulada – Desculpe ter saído sem avisar...

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu devia ter acordado com o barulho. Mas estava tão cansado...

- Vou deixar vocês a vontade – disse Kakashi saindo – Quero ver a nova membro da vila de Konoha. Espero que ela não se pareça com o pai...

E acenando, entrou no prédio.

- Bem, eu quero ir em casa – começou Sakura – Tomar um banho, descansar um pouco, e voltar mais tarde para ver Kurenai-san – e percebendo o olhar de Sasuke, acrescentou - como visita.

Sasuke sorriu e a abraçou.

- Certo. Eu vou com você até sua casa. Mais tarde vamos visitar Kurenai-san.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou séria, como se estivesse procurando algo.

- Sasuke, alguma notícia do Naruto? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não. – disse ele pesaroso – Nenhuma notícia.

- Você pretende fazer alguma coisa?

- Esperar até amanhã. Se nada for informado à vila, irei imediatamente atrás dele.

Sakura suspirou tristemente.

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora – falou Sasuke tentando anima-la, mas sem acreditar no que dizia – Venha, vamos comprar algo bem bonito para a nova mamãe.

***********************

Neji observava a preparação da viagem de Hinata com um peso no coração. Não poderia acompanhá-la e isso o deixava extremamente frustrado. Mas não podia recusar uma missão designada pela Hokage. Antes de ser um Hyuuga, era um ninja de Konoha. Devia cumprir suas missões. Porém, havia pessoalmente escolhidos os acompanhantes de sua prima. Eram quatro rapazes da Bouke, que conheciam bem o terreno que levava à fazenda do primeiro ministro do País do Fogo. Há várias décadas as duas famílias mantinham uma proximidade que gerava muitos benefícios para ambos. Agora que o outono se iniciava e as colheitas estavam próximas, o político decidira viajar para sua fazenda, distante cerca de dois dias de Konoha, e aproveitara para convidar a nova líder e reafirmar os laços entre eles.

- Não é nenhuma reunião de política. – dissera Hiashi à filha e ao sobrinho – Mas também não é nada informal. Por isso, cuidado com suas palavras e atitudes.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Hinata.

Ele fora incumbido de cuidar para que tudo desse certo na viagem. Mas se fosse por seu desejo, ela só seria feita no dia que ele terminasse sua missão. Mas o clã tinha pressa. Não iriam esperá-lo.

- Neji-sama. – chamara Nobuhiro, um dos rapazes que acompanhariam Hinata – Tudo está pronto.

- Ótimo. Estejam apostos. Vocês partirão a qualquer momento. – e se dirigindo até onde Hinata estava, sentou-se de frente para ela.

- Hinata-sama. Está tudo pronto. Poderá partir quando desejar.

Ela o olhou com a expressão cansada.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san. Quero ir imediatamente.

- Por que não espera um pouco? – insistiu ele – Ainda nem foi examinada pelo médico... E nem ao menos pretende visitar Kurenai-san e sua filha?

O coração de Hinata se estreitou ao ouvir o nome de sua sensei. A coisa que mais queria era poder vê-la, pedir conselhos... Mas ela provavelmente pensava a mesma coisa que todos da vila de Konoha a seu respeito. Principalmente depois do episódio entre Suzumi e Hanabi.

- Não acho prudente visitá-las agora. Quando voltar talvez... Mas queria que você, antes de sua missão passasse lá e levasse flores no meu nome... Não quero que a Kurenai-sensei pense que eu a esqueci... E transmita minhas desculpas, por favor.

- Sim Hinata-sama.

Hinata e seus acompanhantes deixaram a mansão, na mesma hora que Neji também saía. Mas antes dele tomar o caminho que levaria para fora dos portões de Konoha, se dirigiu à floricultura. O local estava bem animado, até a sua entrada. Enquanto ele se dirigia até Ino, sentiu todos os olhares voltados só para si. Ino também não foi diferente. O mediu com os olhos, e com um sorriso falso de vendedora, perguntou:

- Em que posso te ajudar Neji-san?

- Uma dúzia de margaridas, por favor.

- Claro... – disse ela friamente por cima do sorriso falso.

Alguns minutos depois, um buquê estava nas mãos da garota. Após pagar pelo serviço, Neji as recebeu. Mas elas não foram sozinhas.

- São para sua dona? – perguntou Ino tão logo entregou as flores.

Todas as pessoas pararam esperando sua resposta. Neji suspirou irritado. Estava se cansando daquilo.

- Você superestima suas flores, Yamanaka. – disse calmamente – Não há necessidade de oferecer algo tão ínfero à como ela mesma pediu que as comprasse aqui para oferecer à sua antiga sensei, então me sujeitei a vir... Nas palavras de Hinata-sama, as flores da loja de Ino-san são as mais bonitas de Konoha... – virou-se para sair e antes de chegar à porta, acrescentou sem olhar para trás - Mas infelizmente tenho que discordar dela.

E saiu altivo, deixando todos boquiabertos.

O hospital estava bem movimentado. Não era de se espantar. Tanto Kurenai quanto Asuma eram muito queridos. Nada mais normal que receberem muitas visitas e presentes. Passou pela recepção, informou-se sobre a localização do quarto e se dirigiu para lá. Teve que esperar algum tempo para poder entrar. Enquanto isso, as pessoas cochichavam apontando para ele.

"Os deixem pensarem o que quiserem. Não me abalam." Pensou.

Quando finalmente pôde entrar no quarto, viu o quanto o clã Yamanaka estava lucrando, pois por todos os lados viam-se flores, das mais diversas. Asuma estava debruçado sobre Kurenai dizendo alguma coisa muito gentil, pois ela sorria com as bochechas rosadas.

- Kurenai-san, Asuma-san. – falou respeitosamente para avisar de sua presença.

- Ah, Neji-kun! – disse Asuma sorrindo. – Que bom que veio! Opa, mais flores! Vou buscar mais alguns vasos.

- Vá mesmo. – pediu Kurenai alegremente – Senão daqui a pouco vamos ter que cavar o chão para acomodá-las!

Asuma recebeu as flores de Neji e saiu rindo. Tão logo ele saiu, Kurenai assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Como está Hinata? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Neji então percebeu, com um alívio no coração que nem todos em Konoha acreditavam nos boatos. Olhou para dentro dos olhos decididos de Kurenai. Sabia que não precisava mentir para ela.

- Muito mal. Não come direito, não dorme mais... Vive em um estado deplorável... – ele se sentia mal em dar essa notícia para alguém que acabava de se tornar mãe.

Kurenai começou a chorar silenciosamente. Levou as mãos ao rosto procurando impedir que as lágrimas continuassem.

- Por que, Neji? O que está acontecendo? – indagou incrédula.

- Quero saber tanto quanto você, Kurenai-san. Passei os últimos dois meses tentando descobrir enquanto me envolvia em missões, mas a Hinata-sama não me confidenciou nenhuma palavra... – e olhando a mulher à sua frente questionou – A senhora não acredita nesses boatos, não é mesmo?

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

- Em nenhum momento eu pensei que Hinata fosse capaz de um terço das coisas que lhe atribuíram nesse período. E até briguei com Konohamaru certa vez por conta disso. Eu e Asuma concordamos que deve haver algo por trás disso tudo. Se eu ao menos suspeitasse que qualquer coisa fosse verdade, teria ido falar com ela pessoalmente. A mim ela ouviria. Nem que eu tivesse que forçá-la a isso.

Neji sorriu.

- Então a senhora deveria ter ido. Mesmo sabendo que era tudo mentira.

- Ela não veio me ver por causa disso? – perguntou triste.

- Na verdade não – mentiu ele – Ela teve que fazer uma viagem a serviço do clã.

- E você não foi? – surpreendeu-se ela.

- Tenho uma missão. – disse pesaroso – Passei apenas para cumprir essa ordem de Hinata-sama. Ela não a esqueceu. Deseja felicidades e pede perdão.

- Obrigada por vir, Neji. – agradeceu Kurenai sorrindo – E diga a Hinata que não há o que perdoar.

Ele se curvou e saiu.

**************

Sasuke caminhou ao lado de Sakura até o hospital. Depois que passaram na floricultura para comprar flores para Kurenai, ficaram sabendo que Neji estivera lá e que, supostamente, destratara Ino.

- Quem eles pensam que são?! – dizia Sakura irritada – Não agüento mais isso. Primeiro Naruto, depois Suzumi e Ino... Quem vai ser o próximo?

Ele concordava com a namorada. Aquela situação estava indo longe demais. E cada vez mais dizia para si mesmo que a tendência seria apenas piorar com o tempo. Foi então que um pensamento sombrio lhe passou pela cabeça. E se o motivo da demorar de Naruto fosse justamente causado por aqueles fatores? E se o clã Hyuuga estivesse, de alguma forma, envolvido naquele sumiço?

"Não..." pensou tentando ser racional "Eles não se atreveriam a tanto...".

Naquele momento em que esses pensamentos estavam tão frescos e latentes em sua mente, Sasuke viu Neji saindo do hospital. Ele vinha em sua direção, de cabeça erguida, com a tradicional arrogância do clã Hyuuga. O chefe da anbu sabia que, naquele momento, o rapaz deveria estar em missão e não ali pela vila. Seus olhos se encontraram e o ar ficou imediatamente mais frio e pesado. Sorrindo sarcasticamente, Sasuke falou:

- Então, você é muito competente, não é mesmo, Hyuuga Neji? Já acabou tão cedo a missão designada pela Hokage-sama...

Neji parou de andar, analisou o rosto de Sasuke por um momento e respondeu em um tom frio:

- Não creio que minha eficiência esteja dentro de suas responsabilidades, Uchiha Sasuke. Não sou membro da anbu, portanto, não te devo satisfações.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, depois para Neji e apertou o buquê de flores contra o peito. Não era bom que aquela conversa continuasse.

- Sasuke-kun... – pediu ela séria – Vamos. Não quero que as flores murchem antes de entregar à Kurenai-san...

Sasuke, porém não parecia estar escutando a namorada aflita. Continuou encarando Neji, que também não desviava o olhar.

- Diante de sua resposta – começou Sasuke ainda com um sorriso esnobe – posso supor que você ainda não foi cumprir suas ordens não é mesmo?

Neji também sorriu.

- Fui bem claro quando afirmei que isso não te interessava. Mas se isso vai aplacar a sua curiosidade, devo dizer que não, ainda não fui.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se sente tão superior assim, Neji? Que nem ao menos se importa em cumprir uma simples missão?

- As missões me importam tanto quanto à você. E eu já estaria a caminho dela, se você não estivesse em meu caminho, me detendo com tolas palavras. E ao fato de me sentir superior devo desapontá-lo. Não me sinto superior. Sei que sou.

Os lábios de Sasuke se crisparam, mas ele não alterou o tom de voz quando falou:

- Como todos em sua família, não é mesmo? Acham que podem se desfazer dos outros sem remorso nenhum, estou errado?

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse finalmente achado uma resposta para uma questão muito difícil.

- Então é isso – disse ele sorrindo desdenhosamente – Seu problema não é o fato do cumprimento de minha missão ou não. Você está tomando as dores de seu querido amigo... Não acha que ele já tem capacidade de se defender sozinho não, Sasuke?

- Naruto sabe se defender melhor que qualquer um de nós dois, Neji. – disse Sasuke do mesmo modo que o outro – Porém, quando somos apunhalados pelas costas costumamos perder um pouco dessa noção de defesa, não concorda?

Soltando uma risadinha maldosa, Neji respondeu:

- Não sei essa resposta, Sasuke. Mas creio que o próprio Naruto seria o mais indicado para respondê-la, não concorda? Afinal, não foi a primeira vez que ele se viu sozinho depois que alguém o deixou pra trás não é? Ou não me diga que você esqueceu de sua pequena jornada de três anos atrás?

Quem estava ao redor ouvindo a fria discussão, se encolheu diante das palavras de Neji. Ele tocara num ponto extremamente sensível não só para Sasuke, mas para todos na vila de Konoha. O chefe da anbu rangeu os dentes por um momento. Mas depois pareceu recuperar a frieza.

- Não esqueci não, Neji. Como também não esqueci que, a mesma pessoa a quem você serve com tanto fervor agora, quase foi morta pelas suas mãos, seis anos atrás...

Sakura estava aflita. Os insultos velados começaram a ficar mais pesados.

Neji meneou a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo o maior dos absurdos. Com uma das mãos retirou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre seus olhos. E encarando Sasuke, falou:

- Há um abismo muito grande entre nossas ações, Sasuke. Meu confronto com Hinata-sama foi um duelo honrado, dentro das normas da vila, com testemunhas e permitido pelo falecido Terceiro Hokage... E quanto a você? Traiu seus amigos, sua vila, se aliou a um ninja perigoso que quase destruiu Konoha em sua ambição. – e como se supostamente só tivesse lembrado daquilo agora, disse ironicamente - Ah, esqueci de mencionar que o citado ninja a quem você se uniu foi o mesmo que assassinou o nosso Hokage naquela época.

Ninguém perdia um só momento daquela disputa de emoções que havia se estabelecido. Sasuke parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não me venha com lições de moral Neji. Você fala em luta honrada, mas quase matou sua prima em sua fúria. Você parece que sabe tão bem quanto eu o que é perder alguém que amamos e ser consumido pelo ódio.

- Sim eu sei. Como sei também que, se Hinata-sama assim quisesse, poderia ter me matado antes que eu tivesse deferido o primeiro golpe. – e passando o dedo pela bandana em sua testa acrescentou – O selo que prende a Bouke dá poder de vida e morte sobre nós para a Souke. Bastava uma palavra para que ela me matasse sem a necessidade de fazer um único movimento. E em nenhum momento ela atentou contra a minha vida. Nem quando a sua estava em risco.

Sasuke começou a rir debochadamente.

- Agora sua "Hinata-sama" é uma salvadora, hein? Pena que parece que essa índole bondosa dela se manifeste apenas para com os membros de sua família. Por que, para Naruto, tudo que ela fez foi se mostrar justamente o contrário!

- Você já se perguntou o motivo disso, Sasuke? Nunca te passou pela cabeça que Naruto possa ter provocado essa situação? Que ele pode ter ferido Hinata-sama ao ponto de ela se recusar a vê-lo?

Sasuke olhou incrédulo.

- Mesmo que quisesse Naruto não tem capacidade mental de fazer mal a ninguém!

- Sasuke-kun... – falou Sakura constrangida – Era para defender o Naruto, não ofendê-lo...

- Você deve ser mais idiota que ele por pensar isso. – alfinetou Neji.

- E o que leva você a pensar que sua amada líder não provocou essa situação? – revidou Sasuke quase cuspindo aquelas palavras.

- Por que eu tenho presenciado o sofrimento de Hinata-sama durante todo esse tempo. A vejo chorar durante o sono, definhar dia após dia de tanta dor, a vejo morrer aos poucos e chamar pelo nome de Naruto em seus pesadelos. Ela sim está sofrendo. E qual mulher que ama tanto ao ponto de deixar-se levar pelas correntes da infelicidade, se recusaria a estar com seu amado se não tivesse um ótimo motivo para aquilo?

A revelação chocou todos os presentes. Até então ninguém imaginava que Hinata pudesse estar sofrendo tanto por Naruto. E pelas palavras de Neji, até mais que o próprio. Seria a verdade ou só um meio de fazer a líder do clã Hyuuga de vítima?

- Você parece acreditar muito nela, não é mesmo? – falou Sasuke sem dar mostras que acreditava em uma única palavra do que Neji dissera – O que pretende Neji? Atrair simpatizantes para sua adorada líder?

- Não. – disse convicto – Hinata-sama não precisa de simpatizantes. Ela tem todo o clã Hyuuga para acreditar nela e segui-la até a morte. Não precisamos da compaixão de ninguém. Você mais que ninguém deveria saber o quanto nossa família é importante para nós, Sasuke. Ou já esqueceu o que é compartilhar laços de sangue?

Faíscas saltavam dos olhos de Sasuke que parecia prestes a atacar Neji, que continuava calmo e sereno, mesmo tendo um olhar gélido e insensível.

- Não Neji. – disse Sasuke tentando controlar suas emoções – Por isso estou aqui me sujeitando a falar com você. Eu defenderei Naruto até a minha morte! Ele é como se fosse um irmão para mim!

- Um irmão que você abandonou durante três anos! – relembrou o outro serenamente.

- E o que Hinata é para você Neji? – disse enfurecido – Para acobertar o que ela faz?

- Hinata-sama é minha vida. – falou Neji como se retirasse essas palavras do fundo de sua alma – E não preciso acobertá-la, Sasuke. Se há uma vítima nessa história é ela e não seu precioso "irmão". – essa última palavra foi dita com tanto desdém que Sasuke parecia que não se conteria por muito tempo.

- Acho que já entendi... – disse Sasuke tentando rir displicente sem muito sucesso – Você a ama, Neji? Por isso se empenha tanto em defendê-la e deixá-la longe de Naruto?

Os olhares recaíram instantaneamente sobre Neji, como se esperassem vê-lo encurralado. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Neji apenas abriu um sorriso de desdém e falou sem nenhuma inflexão na voz:

- Se já está apelando para esse tipo de acusação sem fundamento, Sasuke, vejo que não há mais necessidade de falar com você. É muito atrevimento seu sequer imaginar que minha devoção por Hinata-sama pudesse ser explicado por um sentimento tão pequeno e mesquinho quanto o amor.- E fazendo uma pausa, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sasuke e disse - Eu não amo ninguém. Meus sentimentos por Hinata-sama dizem respeito somente à minha obrigação para com ela, como líder do clã e como minha única família. E quanto ao ato de mantê-la longe de Naruto... Devo admitir que você esta certo. Enquanto ele não me provar e provar a todos nós sua inocência e seus sentimentos pela Hinata-sama, ele continuará sendo para mim, e todo o clã, apenas um estorvo. Bem como todos os inúteis que se envolvam com ele. – e com o objetivo explícito de atingir Sasuke, acrescentou - Principalmente você.

Sasuke não precisava mais de nenhuma palavra. Já estava em seu limite. Deu um passo para frente, com os olhos já totalmente vermelhos, na intenção de atacar o rapaz à sua frente que nem ao menos parecia querer se mover. Mas Sasuke não atacou, mesmo que essa fosse sua intenção. Asuma interferiu entre os dois rapidamente. Enquanto soltava calmamente a fumaça de seu cigarro, ele falou para ambos sem, contudo, olhar para nenhum.

- Não quero brigas por aqui, rapazes. – falou num tom sério – É o nascimento de minha filha e gostaria que tudo estivesse o mais calmo possível. Se quiserem resolver suas questões pessoais, façam em outro lugar e outro dia. Não aqui, não agora.

Neji deu de ombros. Não parecia interessado em nenhuma briga seja qual fosse o dia ou situação. Virou as costas para Sasuke, que permanecia com o rosto contorcido de ódio, e saiu em direção à saída da vila. Estava satisfeito. Parecia ter abalado muitas pessoas que assistiam a cena com seus argumentos. Finalmente a vila de Konoha conhecia o outro lado da história. Quando Hinata voltasse de sua viagem, provavelmente pudesse visitar sua antiga sensei sem precisar suportar todo o ressentimento da vila. Com um sorriso nos lábios, deixou Konoha e começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde. Terminaria logo aquela missão e se uniria à escolta de Hinata antes mesmo dela chegar ao seu destino.

* * *

_**Hello Happy people! Desculpem a demora! Muito trabalho e talz... =/**_

_**Curtam o capítulo e quem tem muita curiosidade para o próximo capítulo e não quer esperar eu postar aqui, visite minha comunidade no Orkut 'Contos da Joy'. ;Dd**_


	27. História Extra II

História Extra II

Suzumi se olhou no espelho e sorriu. Estava perfeita. Desceu da cadeira que havia colocado para poder alcançar o espelho, pegou sua mochila e saiu para a sala. Seu pai a esperava lá ansiosamente. Com o mesmo sorriso meigo de sempre, ele a abraçou.

- Minha princesinha! Está linda!

- Obrigada papai! – agradeceu feliz.

- Acho que essa roupa não é apropriada para a academia, Suzumi. – falou a mãe receosa.

- Ah, Shizuru. Deixa! Ela está linda! – disse ele feliz olhando para o vestido rosa que a menina vestia e acariciando os cabelos, que estavam presos com fitas vermelhas – Além do mais, você sabe minha opinião sobre isso... – acrescentou ficando sério.

- Sei, sim. Mas já conversamos sobre isso. – falou Shizuru num tom decidido, mas gentil – Agora para de enrolar e vai deixar logo ela lá. Não é bom chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

- Ta, ta... – falou ele contrariado, mas sorrindo.

Kimura Kahei era um homem muito doce e amável. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes muito expressivos e era muito bonito. Sempre tratava os filhos com muito carinho, mas tinha uma nítida preferência pela primogênita. Tratava Suzumi como se fosse um bibelô, uma bonequinha de porcelana. Shizuru, sua esposa, constantemente o alertava sobre como aquilo seria prejudicial para o desenvolvimento da menina, que ela não estaria preparada para o mundo ninja. Mas Kahei não queria que sua "princesinha" se tornasse ninja.

- Temos dois meninos. Não precisamos mandar Suzumi. - ele argumentara.

Foi a única briga do casal em dez anos de casamento. No final, Kahei acabara cedendo. Ele realmente podia ver, para seu total desespero, que a menina tinha potencial. Concordara com a esposa, mas, inconscientemente, esperava que a filha não se adaptasse à rigidez exigida na academia. Todavia, não podia deixar de ficar feliz com o sorriso de Suzumi no primeiro dia de aula.

- Bem, - disse ele derrotado – vamos, né?

- SIM! – gritou Suzumi levantando os braços.

- Se despeça de seus irmãos. E da mamãe também.

- Certo papai. Tchau Shunsui-nii-chan – e deu um beijo no menino.

- Tchau Suzumi-nee-chan! – falou o pequeno Shunsui brincando no chão.

- Tchau, mamãe, Suichi-nii-chan. – e beijou a mãe e o irmãozinho que estava no colo dela.

- Tchau querida. – disse Shizuru docemente – E cuidado.

De mãos dadas com o pai, a menina sorria se sentindo feliz e importante. Era seu primeiro dia na academia! Queria aprender muitas coisas para mostrar ao pai e fazer ele se orgulhar dela. Tinha que ser a melhor!

Quando chegaram ao portão, um homem recebia as crianças. Ao ver o pai de Suzumi, acenou alegremente.

- Kahei! Há quanto tempo!

- Iruka! – cumprimentou sorridente – Que bom te ver! Faz muito tempo mesmo. Lembra da minha filha, Suzumi?

Iruka olhou para a menina que segurava possessivamente a mão do pai e o fitava desconfiada.

- Claro que eu lembro! Mas, como cresceu! Está linda! Diga-me Suzumi, ansiosa para virar ninja? – perguntou ele alegremente.

Suzumi afirmou com a cabeça.

- Que bom! Pode entrar então!

Suzumi olhou tristemente para o pai. Detestava se separar dele. Mas, para não vê-lo triste nem preocupado, deu um grande sorriso.

- Tchau papai! – e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Tchau, minha princesinha. E não vá para casa sozinha, hein? A mamãe virá buscar!

- Certo. – e entrando na academia, virou antes de chegar à porta e acenou.

Iruka observou a menina desaparecer e depois se virou para Kahei.

- Foi prudente você ter mudado de idéia.

- Eu não mudei. – disse Kahei sério – Por mim, Suzumi não entraria na academia. Ela é delicada e meiga demais para ser uma ninja. Mas... Shizuru fez questão... – ele suspirou triste.

- Que bom que você se casou com uma mulher que tenha cérebro, diferente de você! – falou num tom brincalhão – Mas tenho que ir. Vou entrar agora. A aula vai começar.

- Até mais Iruka! E dê uma olhada em Suzumi por mim!

A preocupação de Kahei em relação à academia não era totalmente infundada. Para Suzumi, que crescera dentro de uma redoma de vidro super-protegida pelo pai, o primeiro dia na academia fora um verdadeiro inferno. Os mais velhos tomaram seu lanche, puxaram seu cabelo até retirarem as fitas colocadas com tanto carinho, sujaram seu vestido e, por ultimo, jogaram seus cadernos no chão e o pisotearam. Sem saber como se defender, a menina começara a chorar copiosamente, enquanto todos riam dela.

- Haha, olhe que otária! – disse um apontando e rindo escandalosamente.

- Ei, vamos rasgar esse vestidinho fresco? – propôs outro.

- Vamos! – concordaram todos.

Quando a menina deu dois passos para trás, caindo no chão assustada com aqueles que vinham em sua direção, uma sombra surgiu em sua frente e gritou autoritária:

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Era uma menina também. Porém, ela vestia uma calça e não um vestido e também não parecia nem um pouco assustada. Furiosa, afastou os cabelos azul-claros que caiam nos olhos.

- Quem é você? – gritou um dos meninos.

- Ei cara – disse outro assustado – Essa é Kaneshiro Yumi. Descendente do Nidaime.

Todos pararam e olharam assustados para a garotinha de cabelos curtos.

- Muito bem! – disse Yumi séria – Quem vai ser o primeiro? – e fez uma postura de luta.

Os meninos se entreolharam e começaram a afastar-se desconfiados. Yumi levantou Suzumi, ajudou-a a ajeitar a roupa e entregou os cadernos.

- Obrigada... – agradeceu Suzumi.

- Não tem de quê. – disse Yumi sorridente – Mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Porém, Suzumi tinha decidido que não haveria próxima vez. Logo que chegasse em casa, pediria para o pai tirar-lhe dali. Ele tinha razão. O mundo ninja não era para ela.

Todavia, o pai não estava em casa quando chegou. No caminho, Shizuru explicara que ele havia sido convocado para uma missão muito importante. E mesmo vendo o estado da filha, Shizuru não concordou que a garota faltasse no dia seguinte à aula.

- Você vai me agradecer quando for mais velha. – dissera ela ao deixá-la na porta da academia.

Sua única consolação dentro da academia era a presença de Yumi. Logo se tornaram grandes amigas e não se desgrudavam. Para Suzumi, ficar tão perto da amiga era um fator de proteção. Mas Yumi não se contentava apenas com isso. Passou a incentivar a menina a aprender meios de se defender.

- Você devia ser mais independente – dizia Yumi – Revidar. Se apenas chorar, nunca vai ser uma ninja.

- Eu não quero mais ser uma ninja! – respondera Suzumi – Assim que o papai voltar, ele vai me tirar daqui!

Desde então, passara a esperar a volta de seu pai com mais intensidade, rezando para o fim de seu suplício. Contudo, os dias se passavam e não recebiam nenhuma notícia. Sua mãe estava cada vez mais apreensiva e se tornara mais irritadiça, gritando com os filhos sempre que perdia a calma. Já haviam passado duas semanas desde que Kahei tinha saído da vila e não havia nenhuma noticia.

Era uma tarde nublada e as aulas já haviam se encerrado. Suzumi estava angustiada, pois a noite estava caindo e sua mãe ainda não tinha ido buscá-la. Observou as crianças irem embora e ela ficar sozinha. Antes de ir também, Yumi argumentou preocupada:

- Por que você não vai só?

- Papai não gosta que eu ande só... – foi a resposta.

A noite chegou e com ela, a chuva. Suzumi continuava em frente à academia, com suas lágrimas misturadas à água que caia pelo seu rosto, desfigurando aquele rosto suave com tristeza, enquanto a menina presenciava as horas irem e virem sem, contudo, ninguém lembrar dela. Quando percebeu que era inútil continuar parada ali, começou a andar de volta para casa, apreensiva. Nunca andara sozinha, muito menos a noite. Sua mente infantil não concebia nenhuma razão para a mãe não ter ido buscá-la, mas algo dentro de si dizia que era muito sério. E quando viu todas as luzes de sua casa acesas e muitas pessoas lá, sentiu medo. Começou a ouvir murmúrios entre as pessoas:

- Pobre mulher! Tão jovem!

- Dizem que não encontraram o corpo dele, só os pedaços!

- E a única coisa que restou intacta foi a bandana...

- E as crianças?

- Parece que ela tentou matar os dois meninos. Enlouqueceu com a notícia.

Com dificuldade, Suzumi abriu caminho entre as pessoas, para ver sua mãe sendo levada por dois ninjas médicos que a imobilizavam.

- Ei! – gritou Suzumi – Para onde estão levando minha mãe?!

Shizuru a olhou por um momento e a menina compreendeu que ali não existia mais aquela mulher amorosa, apenas uma casca vazia.

- Que boneca feia... – murmurou Shizuru com os olhos arregalados e insanos – quando tivemos uma filha, Kahei, ela não terá um brinquedo tão deprimente...

Um anbu a afastou do caminho e a levou para dentro de casa. Tudo estava bagunçado e quebrado, e uma bandana pousava em cima da mesa.

- Onde está meu pai? – perguntou assustada – Quando ele volta?

O anbu a olhou com sua tradicional máscara.

- Ele não voltará. Está morto.

Seu coração parecia ter sido arrancado do peito. Ela olhava incrédula para aquela feia máscara tentando adivinhar que tipo de brincadeira sem graça era aquela. Contudo não era uma brincadeira. Aos poucos todos foram embora, a rua esvaziou e Suzumi continuava de pé, olhando para o nada.

Seu pai não voltaria.

Nunca mais.

Enquanto seu rosto permanecia seco, dentro de si, afundava um mar de lágrimas. Não soube o porquê de não derramar nenhuma daquelas lágrimas por seu pai. Talvez, o fato de não ver seu corpo lhe desse a falsa esperança que todos estivessem errados. Mas, lá dentro de si, sabia que não era bem assim.

Seu pai se fora, levado pelas asas da morte.

Sua mãe se fora, levada pelas correntes da insanidade.

Estava só.

O choro de Suichi a tirou do seu transe. Como se fosse um robô programado para aquilo, foi até o quarto dos irmãos. Ambos tinham marcas pelo corpo. Mas ela não se intimidou. Com cuidado, ninou o irmão mais novo e o colocou para dormir de novo. Friamente, começou a arrumar toda a casa, levando toda noite para apagar os rastros da luta que houvera ali. Provavelmente os médicos lutaram com sua mãe antes de levá-la. Quando terminou tudo, Shunsui a olhava da porta de seu quarto.

- Su-chan... O que aconteceu? Por que a mamãe fez aquilo? Quando o papai volta?

Ele tremia enquanto falava e Suzumi se aproximou dele. Como explicar para um garotinho de cinco anos o que havia acontecido?

- Não se preocupe com nada, Shunsui. – falou ela se espantando de como sua voz estava calma. – Eu estou aqui. Vou cuidar de vocês. E vou precisar de sua ajuda para que possa cuidar do Suichi, enquanto eu estiver na academia...

- Su-chan não vai mais desistir? – perguntou ele espantado.

- Não. Não desistirei de ser ninja. E nunca vou desistir da minha vida por causa da dor. – ela disse decidida, pensando na mãe – Vamos conseguir sobreviver! Eu prometo!

Abraçou o irmão e o levou de volta para o quarto. Depois, tomou um banho frio e jogou seu vestido na lixeira. Em seu quarto, guardou todos os brinquedos, escondeu suas bonecas e, vendo que o sol nascia, vestiu uma roupa que nunca usara então. Uma bermuda e blusa. No fundo da gaveta, guardou a bandana do pai.

- Um dia eu vou usá-la. – prometeu pra si mesma. E olhando no espelho, acrescentou – Hora de crescer, Suzumi. A infância acabou.

************

A dor foi a primeira coisa que sentiu quando recuperou a consciência. Uma dor que não provinha de seu corpo, mas de sua alma. Abriu os olhos lentamente e constatou que não estava em seu quarto como há quatro anos atrás. Estava no hospital. Sentou-se lentamente na cama, fazendo com que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade. Lá fora, pássaros cantavam como se a cumprimentassem. Passando as mãos pelo rosto para apagar as lágrimas que caíram inconscientes, percebeu que haviam retirado todos seus piercings.

"Que hora inapropriada para lembranças..." pensou Suzumi.

A porta abriu naquele instante e Sakura entrou. Sorriu ao ver a menina acordada.

- Finalmente retorna ao mundo dos vivos! – exclamou com um sorriso – Estávamos todos preocupados.

- "Estávamos"...? – perguntou confusa.

- Sim. Seu time, Naruto, seus irmãos... Ah, não se preocupe, eles estão na casa de Yumi. Ela acabou de sair daqui. Disse que voltava mais tarde. Mas tem alguém que ta esperando para te ver!

Sakura colocou a cabeça na porta e fez um sinal para alguém entrar. Por um momento, o coração de Suzumi deu um salto. Seria Naruto? Mas não era. Makoto entrou desconfiado no quarto, sem olhá-la diretamente nos olhos e segurando uma sacola. Esperou a médica examinar rapidamente Suzumi e continuou em pé mesmo quando ela saiu.

- Não vai sentar? – perguntou Suzumi.

Makoto fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu não pretendo demorar. – disse ele numa voz grave – Você precisa descansar.

Suzumi começou a rir.

- Nossa essa voz não combina com você! – disse ela debochando.

- Nem combina com você a atitude que teve com a Hyuuga-san. Eu esperava mais maturidade de sua parte. – revidou Makoto, sem alterar o tom de voz.

Ela pareceu que tinha levado um choque. Olhou para ele como se quisesse constatar que não era alguém se passando por seu colega. A forma com que ele falara era totalmente diferente da usada dois meses atrás. E se irritou profundamente com isso.

- Se você veio aqui para me passar lição de moral, não perca seu tempo. Um pirralho como você não tem influência nenhuma sobre mim! Se ainda fosse o Naruto-sensei...

- Você esperava por ele e não eu, não é? – disse ele parecendo um pouco magoado – Ouvi seu coração se desacelerar quando me viu. Mas ele não poderá te ver tão cedo. Saiu em uma missão muito importante.

O ânimo de Suzumi caiu repentinamente ao ouvir isso.

- E-Ele nem quis saber como eu estava? – perguntou deprimida

- Claro que quis. Ele só saiu da vila quando soube que você estava fora de perigo... Mas não podia esperar você acordar... A missão era urgente. Faz algum tempo que ele saiu...

- Quanto tempo? – quis saber tentando parecer displicente.

- Três dias.

Suzumi olhou para ele, incrédula. Makoto afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você está inconsciente há quatro dias.

- Isso é alguma espécie de brincadeira? – perguntou nervosa.

- Não. Hyuuga Hanabi te feriu mortamente. E eu não a culpo. Você mereceu. – disse frio.

Suzumi o olhou com raiva.

- O que você quer insinuar com isso? – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- Não quero insinuar. Estou afirmando. Se há uma culpada de toda essa confusão, foi você Suzumi. Quase morreu por nada. Apenas por um capricho.

- Quem é você para me falar de capricho seu idiota? – falou ela se alterando – Você ficou dois meses sem falar uma única palavra e agora só por que essas orelhas malditas parecem ter melhorado um pouco e você parece ter aprendido a merda de um jutsu, acha que pode falar assim comigo?

- Eu não fiquei em silêncio por capricho. Era necessário. Assim eu pude aperfeiçoar minha linhagem. Não sei se você já ouviu falar disso, mas quando se renega um sentido, outro se desenvolve para equilibrar as coisas. Sem minha voz, minha audição se desenvolveu. E continuaria com meu silêncio se eu não o tivesse quebrado para salva-la de sua própria estupidez! – falou de forma desapontada.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Suzumi. Agarrou um vaso em cima da mesa, e jogou em Makoto, que desviou com uma rapidez inesperada. O vaso se espatifou na parede, enquanto a garota chorava copiosamente.

- Então você só se preocupa com seu maldito treinamento? Foda-se! Eu não pedi para ser salva!

- Pediu sim... – falou Makoto de forma decidida - No momento em que por mero capricho e irresponsabilidade se meteu numa luta que não poderia vencer contra uma chunin e principalmente por ter se metido aonde não foi chamada indo atrás de defender alguém que não precisa ser defendido...

- Isso não é da sua conta! Não pedi pra você interromper o seu ridículo treinamento! – falou ela aumentando o tom de voz.

- Você não sabe o que é ser um Otori, Suzumi. Ninguém sabe. Muito menos o que é ser um Otori como eu. – por um momento passou por seus olhos uma expressão de amargura - Eu venho me esforçando pelos últimos dois meses pra tentar melhorar, provar para todos que eu posso triunfar! Preciso mostrar! Provar que posso me superar! Por mim mesmo, e por Takeshi-sama... Que ao contrário de você sempre acreditou em mim...

Percebendo o ar triste que envolveu Makoto, a garota colocou as mãos no rosto e se pôs a chorar mais. Ele a olhou, confuso. Não sabia por que, mas seu coração sempre disparava quando a via. Como também se enchia de raiva cada vez que seu coração batia mais rápido por Naruto. Mas ela tinha errado, e ele não podia, nem queria poupá-la.

- Eu estou aqui hospitalizada, quase morri e você me passa sermão quando eu não tenho culpa de nada?! – disse insistindo com sua irresponsabilidade.

Makoto fechou os olhos controlando sua impaciência. Suzumi estava sendo mais infantil que do que ele esperava. Respirou fundo antes de continuar:

- Suzumi, cresça! Pare de agir como criança! Assuma sua culpa! – pediu já impaciente – Hanabi-san não queria brigar com você. Você a provocou além do imaginável! Eu e Yumi somos testemunhas disso e já contamos tudo para Naruto-sensei. Ele concorda conosco. Você foi inconseqüente, procurou uma briga que não podia vencer e se meteu em um assunto que não te diz respeito. Teria sido melhor que ela tivesse chegado ao Naruto-sensei. – Depois assumiu uma postura pensativa - Sempre achei que essa história entre ele e a Hinata-sensei estava mal contada. Você não ouviu, nem acho que o sensei prestou atenção, mas ela disse algo que me deixou com mais certeza que há algo errado. Não estou defendendo a Hyuuga-san – esclareceu rapidamente quando ela o olhou com raiva – acho que ela também foi longe demais. Mas estou te preparando. Quando o sensei voltar, você ouvirá bem mais dele. E sinto que quando essa história se esclarecer, você também terá que pedir perdão à Hinata-sensei e a Hanabi-san!

Suzumi permaneceu calada e sem olhar para ele. Depois de um tempo, falou friamente.

- Vocês dos grandes clãs sempre se protegem ou o problema é só comigo?

- Eu não estou protegendo ninguém. Você não está entendendo minha posição e a sua nessa história. – respondeu da mesma forma fria.

- Eu nunca entendo nada não é? – indagou amarga.

Makoto suspirou. Estava difícil falar com Suzumi daquele jeito.

- Acho que você não quer entender...

- EU NÃO QUERO ENTENDER NÃO É?! E QUAL DE VOCÊS PROCURA ME ENTENDER?! HEIN?! É FACIL FALAR QUANDO TEM SUA VIDINHA MÉDIOCRE EM PAZ! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É ESTAR SOZINHA E COM UMA GRANDE RESPONSABILIDADE NAS MÃOS!!! – gritou Suzumi ferozmente.

Sem alterar seu tom de voz, e olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dela, ele respondeu.

- Sim eu sei.

Eles se olharam por um tempo. E nesse momento, finalmente Suzumi percebeu toda a tristeza e toda a determinação de aço de Makoto. Percebeu enfim que ele tinha algo muito mais profundo dentro de si do que ela imaginava.

Mesmo que estivesse com vontade, Makoto não se atreveu a tentar escutar o coração dela. Temia o que pudesse ouvir.

- Se você pensa tudo isso, se desaprova tudo... Por que me salvou? – perguntou Suzumi baixinho.

Ele se aproximou da cama e entregou-lhe a sacola. Depois, virou as costas e se encaminhou para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, ele falou sem olhar para trás:

- Se eu não me preocupasse com você. – começou num tom sério - Eu a teria deixado morrer. – e saiu de cabeça erguida.

Suzumi ainda não acreditava que aquele fosse o mesmo Makoto que conhecia. Abriu a sacola curiosa. E voltou a chorar quando viu seus doces favoritos dentro dela. Sabendo que ele a ouvia, sussurrou:

- Makoto, seu grande idiota...

* * *

Pessoal!! Olá!!! Obrigada pelas reviews e não esqueçam de entrar na minha comunidade do Orkut "Contos da Joy", com quase dois mil membros já! ;D


	28. Chapter 26

Capítulo XXVI – Destinos trocados

Naruto demorou bem menos que o normal para chegar à Vila Oculta da Areia. O tradicional era levar em torno de três dias. Ele precisou apenas de um e meio. Estava ansioso. Ainda lembrava-se da reunião que havia participado. No princípio, quando o anbu dissera "todos os jounins" ele teve a esperança de que fosse encontrar Hinata no escritório da Hokage. Sem o séqüito do clã, talvez fosse mais fácil se aproximar. Mas ela não estava lá. O único Hyuuga presente era Neji, que nem ao menos o cumprimentou quando ele chegou.

- Eu convoquei vocês, por que a vila passa por uma situação delicada. Estamos à beira de uma guerra. – começou Tsunade.

Todos foram pegos de surpresa. Apesar de terem notado uma tensão presente nos últimos tempos, não pensavam que a situação era tão grave.

- Hokage-sama, – começara Kakashi – qual o motivo?

Tsunade suspirou.

- Em breve a Vila Oculta da Pedra irá selar aliança com a Areia e, consequentemente, com Konoha.

- Mas isso deveria ser uma boa notícia! – exclamou Lee surpreso.

- Sim. E é. – disse a Hokage suspirando – O problema é que a Névoa e a Nuvem não concordam conosco. E provavelmente farão de tudo para impedir que a aliança seja selada. Por isso, o Kazekage entrou em contado conosco. Pediu uma ajuda especial para o dia do selamento do acordo, que será em breve.

- Que bom que Gaara conseguiu cumprir a missão dele lá na Pedra! – disse Naruto contente e fazendo com que todos o olhassem, surpresos – O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?

- Naruto – começou Sasuke – Você sabia?

Naruto coçou a cabeça encabulado.

- Bem... Durante o festival, o Gaara me contou algumas coisas. Entre elas, a visita à Pedra e os motivos dela... – falou como se estivesse se desculpando.

Tsunade sorriu.

- Então eu entendo o pedido dele.

- Que pedido? – perguntou Naruto interessado.

- Ele requisita reforços. Mas de apenas uma pessoa. Ele quer que você, Naruto, vá à vila da Areia. De lá partirá para a Pedra seguindo as instruções dele.

- Apenas eu? – surpreendeu-se ele.

- Sim.

Sasuke foi um dos presentes que se mostrou totalmente contra a missão solitária de Naruto.

- Hokage-sama, não acha que é muito perigoso para somente Naruto? Deixe-me acompanha-lo!

A Hokage não permitira. E lá estava ele indo sozinho rumo ao desconhecido. Qual interesse de Gaara em chamar apenas ele? Isso era uma das muitas coisas em que pensava. Outra era o que havia acontecido antes do fim daquela reunião, quando o escritório da Hokage fora invadido por Yumi e Kasuma que alertaram a ele e a Lee da briga entre Hanabi e Suzumi. Interferindo de forma rápida, puderam evitar o pior, mas Suzumi não estava bem. Depois que levara a garota para o hospital, soube por Sakura do estado de sua aluna antes de partir:

- Ela não corre mais risco de vida – dissera ela – Mas não acordará tão cedo. Pode ir tranqüilo para sua missão.

Antes de ir, contudo, ele ainda falou com Yumi e Makoto para saber o que exatamente acontecera e também com Lee, que insistia em pedir perdão por Hanabi.

- Esqueça Lee. – falou ele – Não foi culpa sua. E pelo que me contaram, nem de Hanabi. Suzumi provocou. E olhe que eu ouvi isso da boca dos colegas de time dela!Então não se preocupe. Vou dar umas broncas nela quando voltar!

- Mesmo não tendo sido culpada, Hanabi levou tudo à sério demais. Vou falar com ela também. – prometera Lee sério.

E assim pôde deixar Konoha sem muita preocupação.

Logo ao chegar a Vila Oculta da Areia, foi recepcionado pelo próprio Kazekage. Era muito bom rever Gaara. Ele o esperava na entrada da vila, ao lado de Kankuro e Temari, que acenaram alegremente quando ele entrou. Gaara sorria. Quando ele fora para Konoha, em torno de três meses atrás, mal tiveram oportunidade de conversar, apenas por um breve espaço de tempo, mas mesmo assim, ele assistira sua nomeação a jounin, atrasando sua partida para a Vila da Pedra. Por isso, quando ficaram frente a frente, não foi de espantar o imenso sorriso dado por Naruto.

- Gaara! – exclamou feliz – Há quanto tempo!

- Naruto. – disse Gaara sorrindo também – É bom revê-lo. Jounin, certo?

Naruto sorriu batendo de leve em seu colete.

- Pois é... Agora eu sou um pouco mais importante não é mesmo? E espero que não demore muito tempo para aquele nosso chá!

- Também espero o mesmo. Agora venha. – convidou o Kazekage apontando para dentro – Preciso lhe colocar a par de tudo antes de sua viagem. Você pode descansar enquanto preparamos o jantar. A viagem deve tê-lo cansado e você está com fome, certo?

Ele realmente estava. Depois de tanta energia gasta para poder chegar o mais breve possível, acabara sem se alimentar direto durante aquele tempo. Jantaram na casa do Kazekage, na companhia de seus irmãos e Baki, que não escondia a desaprovação de ver Naruto à mesa. Foi muito bom poder saborear a boa comida da vila enquanto eles colocavam os assuntos em dia. Para total espanto de Naruto, Gaara já sabia do acontecido entre ele e Hinata.

- Temari me contou tudo. Ela estava como examinadora do Exame Chunin. Como você está agora?

- É difícil dizer Gaara. Eu... – ele pensou por um pouco e decidiu que não tinha nada a esconder – Eu realmente gosto dela... Mas parece que não sou correspondido sabe... – e tentou dar uma risada que soou incrivelmente falsa.

- Para pessoas como nós – começou Gaara – É mais difícil lidar com a rejeição, o abandono, ou a perda... Por isso, quando achamos alguém que se importe conosco é como se renascêssemos...

Os olhos dele se iluminaram ao dizer essas palavras. Naruto ficou confuso. Gaara estava diferente do que ele lembrava.

- E foi por você entender tão bem essa sensação que eu o chamei.

- Você me chamou por que eu tomei um fora? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

- E que fora... – comentou Temari.

- Temari! – reclamou Baki.

Temari e Kankuro caíram na risada. Gaara continuou sério, olhando para os irmãos que se calaram instantaneamente.

- Não. Chamei por que você é o único que poder garantir que eu não fique mais sozinho.

- Eu não estou te entendendo Gaara.

- Lembra que eu lhe falei da minha missão na Vila da Pedra?

Naruto afirmou com a cabeça.

- Naquela viagem, – relembrou Gaara – estava certo que eu iria me encontrar secretamente com o daymio do País da Terra e com o Tsuchikage para tentar selar uma aliança de paz. Bem... Nesse sentido minha missão foi bem sucedida. Até demais eu diria.

- Prossiga. – pediu Naruto

- Durante a minha estadia lá eu conheci Kotori-hime, a filha do daymio, durante o jantar de apresentação. Ela não é uma ninja, então não participou negociações, mas sempre nos encontrávamos pelos jardins da casa dela, onde fiquei hospedado...

Notando que as feições de Gaara se suavizaram e ele deu um sorriso calmo, Naruto sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque. Olhando para o amigo, exclamou:

- Você se apaixonou por ela!

Gaara afirmou com a cabeça. Temari e Kankuro esse entreolharam sorrindo, enquanto Baki revirava os olhos.

- E ela por mim – disse Gaara se mostrando contente – Foi graças interferência dela que eu, juntamente com o Daymio, conseguimos convencer o Tsuchikage a aceitar a aliança. Depois, fui convidado a passar mais um tempo lá, e eu e ela... Envolvemos-nos...

- Em que sentido? – perguntou Naruto malicioso.

- Bem, nós vamos nos casar dentro de uma semana.

- TÁ BRINCANDO?! – gritou ele surpreso.

Todos caíram na risada.

- Felizmente não. A comitiva que a trará para a Areia, onde realizaremos o casamento, partirá em três dias.

- Nossa Gaara, estou muito feliz por você! Você vai casar cara! Boa sorte! – e deu umas sonoras tapinhas nas costas do outro. Todos olharam surpresos. Ninguém jamais fora tão íntimo do Kazekage, ou demonstrara tanto afeto por ele.

Mesmo falando com tanto carinho da noiva, Gaara assumiu uma expressão sombria ao continuar:

- Contudo, nosso casamento sela definitivamente a aliança com a Pedra. Por isso, temo pela vida de Kotori. Reuni meus melhores homens e eles vão ajudar na escolta. Mas eu ainda não estava satisfeito. Por isso pedi a Hokage-sama que me enviasse você. – ele olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos do amigo antes de responder – Você é o único em quem confio para trazer minha noiva em segurança. Um atentado a ela nessas circunstâncias não seria uma surpresa.

Naruto sorriu feliz. O Kazekage o reconhecia como um igual. Para seu atual estado de espírito aquilo era essencial. Todavia, uma coisa o deixou pensativo.

- Tenho uma dúvida. – disse Naruto apertando os olhos – Se a Névoa ou a Nuvem atacarem a princesa do País da Terra, não estariam praticamente assinando a guerra contra a Pedra e arruinando todas as chances de uma aliança?

- Não exatamente. Eles podem se unir com os ninjas da Pedra que não apoiaram a aliança e tentar forjar uma traição da Areia, matando Kotori e colocando a culpa em nós. – nesse momento seu rosto se contorceu de dor ao imaginar isso, mas mesmo assim continuou - Ou podem seqüestrá-la e exigirem da Pedra que desfaçam a aliança. O certo é que, com certeza tentarão impedir que ela chegue até mim.

- Você mesmo não pode ir buscá-la? – perguntou Naruto preocupado com o amigo.

- A tradição diz que não. Só poderei vê-la na hora do casamento.

Naruto sabia o quanto significava aquela missão. Não era apenas a garantia de paz entre as Vilas, mas principalmente a felicidade de ser amado por alguém, algo que seu amigo nunca tivera.

- Pode deixar Gaara. – disse convicto – Eu trarei sua noiva sã e salva para a Areia. Nem que isso custe minha vida.

A viagem foi realizada no dia seguinte. Eram em torno de vinte ninjas, contando com ele, que iriam ajudar na escolta. Antes de saírem, Gaara deu para Naruto um colete de jounin e uma bandana da Areia. E explicou:

- Não quero envolver Konoha caso algo dê errado. Para todos os efeitos você se passará por um ninja da Areia. É um pedido que eu te faço.

Naruto pegou os objetos oferecidos por Gaara e considerou por um momento.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – perguntou receoso.

- Temo que sim. – respondeu Gaara.

Diante da resposta do Kazekage, ele tirou a bandana e o colete de Konoha deixando-os aos cuidados de Kankuro e se equipou como um ninja da Areia. Partiram em seguida, deixando uma sensação de tranqüilidade em Gaara. Apesar de tudo esta apontando contra, ele sabia que ia acabar tudo bem.

Foram dois dias até que atingirem os limites entre o País do Vento e o País da Terra. Até a capital, levaram mais meio dia. Quando chegaram ao castelo do Daymio, a comitiva da princesa já estava toda organizada. Eram muitos ninjas da Vila da Pedra, mas não chegava ao número dos ninjas da Areia. Naruto não participou das conversas entre os líderes das comitivas. Manteve uma distância segura. Realmente diante de tantos ninjas estrangeiros, não era bom só ele ser de Konoha. Iria até parecer uma afronta. Enquanto as vilas interessadas mandaram muitos enviados, por que Konoha apenas um?

Partiram no dia seguinte, pela manhã. Até àquela hora, ele ainda não havia visto a noiva de Gaara. Mas tão logo começaram o percurso, o líder da comitiva da Areia o designou para fazer a guarda pessoal dela, em sua liteira. Ao vê-lo, a princesa abriu um meigo sorriso.

- Uzumaki Naruto, estou certa? – perguntou singelamente.

Ele a olhou, surpreso. Kotori-hime era tudo que podia se definir de uma verdadeira princesa. Seus cabelos loiros escuros caiam levemente sobre suas costas, atados em um adorável laço de seda. Os olhos verdes o miravam numa mistura de carinho e curiosidade e sua pele era tão branca que, por um momento, achou que fosse feita de marfim. Ela era pura delicadeza e graciosidade.

- Sim, sou eu. – ele respondeu um pouco encabulado – Como soube?

- Gaara-sama falou-me tanto sobre você que não foi necessário ninguém me falar nada. – ela sorria – Mas onde esta seu protetor de Konoha?

Naruto tocou o protetor da Areia e sorriu.

- Uma medida de segurança do Gaara. Mas não se preocupe Kotori-hime. Eu irei defendê-la com qualquer que seja a bandana. – falou convicto.

Kotori sorriu. Já entendera por que seu noivo admirava tanto aquele shinobi. Ele tinha o dom de fazer com que todos confiassem nele.

Apesar de tantos ninjas na escolta da princesa, Naruto sentia que havia um clima muito tenso no ar. Principalmente pelo fato de estarem andando mais devagar por causa da princesa. Não podiam sair correndo com ela, então viravam alvos mais fáceis, pois demorariam mais tempo para chegar na Areia. Por esses motivos, ele prestava atenção em cada movimento efetuado entre todos na caravana. Suspeitava que a qualquer momento pudessem ser atacados. Mas até chegarem aos domínios do País do Vento nada aconteceu. Porém, no terceiro dia de viagem, o dia amanheceu com uma estranha névoa. Imediatamente Naruto ficou alerta. Conhecia aquilo. Não era uma névoa normal.

- Kotori-hime. – começou ele – Não se afaste de mim. Creio que eles chegaram.

E estava certo. De um momento para o outro, vários ninjas começaram a surgir no meio da neblina, no mesmo instante que muitos ninjas da Pedra começaram a atacar os da Areia.

- Maldição! – sibilou Naruto – Gaara previu isso! Traição!

Mas não era hora para impropérios. A vida de Kotori estava em risco. Ela o olhava como se não acreditasse no que visse.

- T-Traição?! – balbuciou – A Pedra nos traiu? Como? Eu sou a princesa do País da Terra!

- Calma Kotori-hime! Não são todos. Muitos parecem tão surpresos quanto nós. Mas temos que sair daqui! Por favor, me acompanhe e não largue minha mão! – e fazendo um selo murmurou – Kage bushin no jutsu! Henge!

Ele invocou duas cópias e transformou uma delas na princesa. Enquanto as cópias assumiam seus lugares na liteira, eles se afastaram silenciosamente. Naruto sentia a garota tremer de medo. Provavelmente ela nunca vira uma batalha de perto. Ouvindo os gritos e barulhos metálicos de armas, se retiraram do foco do conflito. Mas era difícil se mover naquela névoa. Quando mais densa ela se tornava, nublava não só a visão, mas também a audição.

- Droga... Que falta faz Makoto... – murmurou ele. – E Sasuke também...

Andaram durante um tempo, até chegarem um ponto que não podiam mais avançar. Naruto tomou a frente da princesa e puxou uma kunai. Passou a tentar ouvir qualquer ruído, mas a névoa parecia afetar todos os sentidos.

- Naruto-dono... – começou Kotori.

- Shhhh... – fez Naruto pedindo silêncio.

Porém era tarde. Eles já tinham sido achados. Naruto percebeu isso o momento em que a névoa começou a baixar. Eram três ninjas. Todos eles pareciam ser de um tipo de anbu, porém com roupas da vila da Nuvem.

- Achou que podia nos enganar com um simples bushin? – falou um deles que pela voz era possível saber que se tratava de um adolescente.

Naruto deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- Bem, pode não ter enganado, mas vocês levaram um bom tempo para chegar até aqui não é?

- Você não parece ser um jounin normal – falou uma garota – Há algo de diferente em você.

- Realmente – falou Naruto ainda rindo – Estou me lamentando em ter que matar uma criança e uma mulher. Mas se for pela Kotori-hime, acho que posso conviver com isso.

Os três caíram na risada.

- Por mais que você seja um jounin, é apenas um. Como conseguirá derrotar nós três, membros da elite? – continuou a garota.

Foi a hora de Naruto gargalhar.

- Elite? Eu tenho o péssimo hábito de preferir lutar com a "Elite", então não haverá problema. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Diversas cópias surgiram no local.

- Não vai nos derrotar com isso! – falou o terceiro.

- Vocês – disse Naruto aos bushins – permaneçam ao lado da Kotori-hime. Eu vou lutar sozinho.

- SIM! – gritaram os bushins.

Naruto se aproximou dos três ninjas que permaneciam atônitos. Não acreditavam que aquele rapaz fosse lutar sozinho. Mas logo perceberam o porquê de tanta confiança. Mesmo sendo muito fortes, os três perceberam em pouco tempo que não seriam capazes de vencerem sozinhos. Por isso, no meio da luta, o mais jovem tentou seqüestrar Kotori enquanto Naruto lutava com os outros dois.

- Naruto-dono! – gritou Kotori.

Imediatamente, Naruto se jogou por cima da mulher e, tomando impulso nas costa dela, arremessou-se sobre ele sem pensar duas vezes.

- RASENGAN! – gritou furioso.

O corpo do garoto foi atingido em cheio e mandado violentamente em direção a uma árvore. Agora Naruto estava irritado. Ia acabar com tudo rapidamente.

- Rasengan? – falou a mulher – Isso é um golpe do...

- Não! – disse o homem incrédulo – Ele é da Areia!

Naruto riu, com os olhos já adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

- Deixe eu me apresentar direito – rosnou ele – Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin de Konoha.

Os dois se entreolharam. O homem fez menção de atacar, mas foi derrubado rapidamente com uma kunai atravessando sua garganta. Naruto pulou como uma raposa feroz em seu pescoço, rasgando-a. Depois usou o Kage bushin pra ir atrás da mulher que aproveitou a morte do companheiro para fugir. Enquanto suas cópias se encarregavam de encontrá-la e darem cabo dela, ele se aproximou da princesa. E descobriu por que Gaara a amava. Mesmo vendo a Kyuubi em seus olhos, ela não se intimidou. Nem gritou ao ver suas roupas sujas de sangue.

- Desculpe por fazê-la presenciar essa cena, Kotori-hime. – pediu sinceramente.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não há o que desculpar Naruto-dono. Sei que você é um portador de um biju, como o tinha meu noivo. Eu os admiro. Vocês conseguem dominar um monstro dentro de vocês todos os dias de suas vidas.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, foi interrompido por uma voz.

- Uzumaki-san!

Era o líder da comitiva da Areia. A névoa se dissipava aos poucos e eles puderam ver que muitos ninjas amigos vinham em sua direção.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

- Nada boa. Tivemos muitas baixas... Contudo, eles recuaram. Mas já mandei um aviso para a vila. Vamos esperar eles mandarem reforços e...

- Não. – disse Naruto.

Todos o olharam, surpresos.

- Uzumaki-san...

- Vamos continuar a viagem. Se ficarmos aqui será pior. E além do mais, não quero atrasar o casamento. – e olhando para a princesa perguntou – Concorda comigo, Kotori-hime?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Veja – gritou um dos rapazes da Areia – O garoto ainda está vivo.

Naruto voltou a atenção dele para o menino no chão. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Agachando-se ao seu lado e tirando a máscara de seu rosto, Naruto sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele não devia ter mais que treze anos, quase a idade de seus alunos.

- Vamos levá-lo para interrogatório? – perguntou um dos ninjas presentes.

- Ele está morrendo. – disse Naruto com a voz embargada – Não há salvação.

O garoto abriu os olhos e o olhou profundamente. E, para total surpresa de Naruto, ele sorriu.

- M-Morr-rrer... p-pelas... mãos... de... U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto... – balbuciou com dificuldade – Q-Que honra...

E pendeu a cabeça, sem vida.

Uma dor profunda partiu a alma de Naruto. Não havia honra em se morrer tão jovem. Naquela hora, contudo, sua atenção foi chamada por um caderninho preto que saía da roupa dele. Já havia visto um daqueles antes. Um Bingo Book da Vila da Nuvem. Sem pensar bem por que, apanhou o caderninho e guardou em seu colete. Talvez a Hokage visse alguma utilidade nele.

***************

Gaara aguardava ansiosamente a chegada da comitiva. Já estava no dia deles voltarem, mas nada fora avistado ainda. Ia constantemente até a varanda do escritório, que ficava no ponto mais alto da vila e observava o horizonte. Quando o dia já chegava ao fim, Kankuro entrou em sua sala, sorrindo aliviado:

- Eles chegaram Gaara! – comunicou.

O Kazekage se levantou rapidamente e acompanhou o irmão. Na entrada da vila, os primeiros ninjas entravam. Naruto vinha à frente da liteira de Kotori e acenou para o amigo quando o localizou. Com um movimento de mão, Gaara pediu que todos parassem. Depois, se dirigiu até onde sua noiva se encontrava.

- Naruto. – chamou – O que aconteceu? Vocês demoraram...

- Exatamente o que você previu. Traição. Fomos atacados pelos ninjas da Nuvem e da Pedra. – esclareceu.

A expressão de Gaara se tornou sombria. Ele olhou para a liteira com um ar triste. Imaginado o que se passava na cabeça do Kazekage, Naruto tocou em seu ombro e sorriu.

- Ela está ansiosa para vê-lo... – disse abrindo um pouco a cortina da liteira.

- Não posso Naruto. – disse Gaara receoso – A tradição diz...

- Deixa esse negócio de tradição pra lá! – reclamou Naruto - Você está doido pra vê-la, eu sei disso!

- Dizem que dá má sorte para o casamento... – argumentou Temari.

Mas Naruto não deu ouvidos ao que ela dizia e terminou de abrir as cortinas. O rosto de Kotori surgiu iluminado pelo sol do fim de tarde. Com a ajuda de Naruto, ela saiu do seu transporte e olhou para o noivo. Um belo e tímido sorriso surgiu em sua face. Gaara também sorriu e segurou as mãos dela serenamente.

- Kazekage-sama – chamou Baki interrompendo a cena – Precisamos acomodar todos os convidados e terminamos os últimos preparativos do casamento...

"Eita, que cara chato" pensou Naruto.

Mas Gaara parecia não se importar com a interrupção. Estava inebriado demais com a presença de Kotori que não parecia se importar mais com nada. Quando ele respondeu ao seu sensei, nem ao menos o olhou. Sua atenção estava todo na sua noiva.

- Leve-os até suas acomodações... – e acrescentou - Prepare um quarto para o Naruto também.

- Pra mim? – perguntou Naruto surpreso – Mas eu preciso voltar para a Vila...

Kotori e Gaara o encararam ao mesmo tempo. Pareciam não ter entendido o que ele dissera.

- Voltar para a vila? – perguntou Gaara franzindo a testa.

- Não ficará para o casamento, Naruto-dono? – indagou Kotori parecendo extremamente desapontada.

Naruto coçou a cabeça, nervoso.

- Bem, a vovó Tsunade deve ta esperando minha volta e...

- Apenas um dia ela entenderá. – cortou Gaara – A menos, é claro, que você não queira ficar...

- Claro que não é isso! – falou Naruto apressadamente.

- Então ficará? – perguntou a princesa esperançosa.

Naruto suspirou. Não tinha como negar um pedido daqueles. Seria bom, no final das contas. Poderia se distrair um pouco.

- Sim, ficarei. – decidiu ele.

- Ótimo. – exclamou Gaara satisfeito – Acompanhe Baki. Ele te levará até minha residência e o acomodará. Irei eu mesmo acompanhar minha noiva até as acomodações dela.

Não dava pra saber quem era o mais incomodado com a situação: Naruto, por estar sendo escoltado por Baki, ou Baki por estar escoltando Naruto. Caminharam num silêncio constrangedor até a casa de Gaara.

- Espere um pouco aqui. – pediu Baki – Irei providenciar as acomodações...

"Provavelmente as piores possíveis" pensou Naruto desanimado.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando ele o levou até um quarto espaçoso e confortável. Uma grande cama o aguardava no centro do quarto e só então ele percebeu o quanto aqueles dias haviam sido cansativos. Logo que foi deixado sozinho, pulou na cama macia e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Nem ao menos se preocupou em tirar as roupas.

Dormiu profundamente por algumas horas e acordou quando a noite estava avançada. Tinha muita fome. Levantou-se da cama e começou a andar pela casa em busca da cozinha. Para seu total desespero, a casa de Gaara era bem maior do que ele supunha. Em pouco tempo estava perdido.

Continuou a andar em busca de se localizar, até que viu uma luz acesa no fim do corredor. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e viu que a luz vinha de uma bonita sala de visita. Mas não havia ninguém lá. Adentrando silenciosamente reparou no canto esquerdo uma porta aberta que dava passagem pra um jardim lá fora. Naruto ouviu vozes e reconheceu a de Gaara. Aproximou-se para falar com o amigo e pedir que lhe guiasse de volta. Espreitando cautelosamente através da porta, viu que ele estava acompanhado. E estancou imediatamente ao vê-lo confessar:

- Eu a amo, Kotori.

Sob a luz da lua cheia Gaara segurava, com uma mão, as mãos de sua noiva e com a outra, acariciava suavemente seu rosto. Ela parecia deslumbrada com ele. Olhavam-se com tanto amor, que beirava a adoração. Por um momento, Naruto se odiou por estar presenciando clandestinamente essa cena tão intima. Recostou-se ao batente da porta de forma a não ser visto, mas não se afastou. Viu quando o Kazekage se aproximou da princesa e, segurando o queixo delicadamente, a beijou com ternura. Ao afastarem-se, Kotori abraçou seu noivo encostando seu rosto contra o ombro dele. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo. Depois, Gaara passou a mão nos cabelos dela e disse:

- Amanhã poderemos finalmente ficar juntos... Para sempre. – falou com fervor.

- Seguirei Gaara-sama para onde ele for... Até para a morte... – prometeu ela. – Pois a minha vida sem o seu amor seria um eterno vazio... Eu o amo, Gaara – confessou com os olhos brilhando com intensidade do amor que sentia.

Para Naruto, já bastava. Tão silenciosamente quanto chegara, ele se fora. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu encontrar seu quarto. Despiu-se totalmente, tendo o cuidado de reservar a bandana e o colete da Vila da Areia para entregar. De volta a cama, não conseguia tirar aquela cena de sua cabeça.

"Eles foram feitos um para o outro..." pensou Naruto aliviado. Seu amigo finalmente encontrara seu lugar no mundo.

Mas também sentia inveja de Gaara, que conseguira alcançar o amor, enquanto ele ainda se sentia o ultimo dos homens. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de Hinata. Tentou odiá-la, despreza-la por tê-lo abandonado, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Rolou pela cama lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, tentando dormir desesperadamente. Quando finalmente adormeceu, o resto de sua noite foi povoado de sonhos envolvendo Hinata, onde ele reviveu dolorosamente o instante em que ela lhe virara as costas.

Naruto acordou quando o sol já se insinuava pela janela. Estava tão exausto da viagem e da noite mal dormida que, ao despertar, ainda se encontrava meio zonzo. Por isso, quando viu alguém debruçado sobre ele, pensou por um momento que fosse a continuação de seu pesadelo.

- Hinata... – balbuciou.

A garota sorriu. Quando os olhos de Naruto entraram em foco, ele viu que não se tratava dela. Era alguma criada da casa, a julgar pelas roupas. Rapidamente ele se afastou, envergonhado, e puxou as cobertas, cobrindo a sua nudez.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Kankuro-sama me mandou para vê-lo e perguntar se precisa de alguma coisa, Naruto-sama... – falou ela com a voz insinuante.

"Naruto-sama?!" estranhou ele.

Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava assim. E por algum motivo não lhe soou muito bem.

- Hã... Pode me chamar só de Naruto mesmo... – pediu.

Ela deu um sorriso muito charmoso.

- Então... Naruto... Em que posso ser útil pra você? – perguntou ela se debruçando mais sobre a cama.

- Útil? – perguntou ele.

- Sim... Posso fazer tudo o que você quiser... – disse ela insinuante.

- Tudo? – ele parecia interessado.

- Sim, tudo... – sussurrou ela.

- Então você pode trazer um ramen pra mim? – pediu ele contente – Estou morrendo de fome!

Ela parecia não ter entendido muito bem.

- Ramen? – estranhou.

- É ramen! – confirmou alegremente.

- Não quer... Outra coisa? – insistiu ela mais uma vez.

- Não, só o ramen ta bom!

Quando Kankuro a avisara que ele era um pouco estúpido, não estava sendo realista. Ele era completamente estúpido.

- Então ta! – disse ela saindo e batendo a porta.

- Ué... Por que ela ficou tão chateada? – perguntou ele a si mesmo.

A garota não voltou com o ramen, quem apareceu foi outra avisando que o café da manhã seria servido em breve. Ele então tomou um longo banho, vestiu uma roupa e foi em direção à sala onde seria servida as refeições. Gaara não estava lá. Apenas Kankuro e Temari. Quando o viu, o irmão do Kazekage começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Temari e Naruto se entreolharam, confusos.

- Qual o motivo da piada? – perguntou Temari.

Kankuro fazia um grande esforço para parar de rir, e estava falhando miseravelmente. Naruto, sem entender que ele era o motivo daquela crise súbita, passou a comer vorazmente. Estava faminto. Aqueles dias de missão foram muito difíceis para ele.

- Naruto. – chamou Temari – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Com a boca cheia de comida, ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você sabe sobre o Shikamaru? Como ele ta? Ele ta saindo com alguém lá em Konoha? – perguntou preocupada.

Naruto engoliu tudo que estava em sua boca e respondeu meio confuso:

- Bem, que eu saiba ele ta bem. Vimos-nos durante a reunião onde recebi essa missão...

- Ele nem mandou um recado pra mim?! – Temari parecia chateada.

- Não houve tempo. Tive que sair correndo da reunião pra... Resolver uns problemas... – desconversou ele.

- Ele tem outra, eu sei disso! – exclamou ela irritada.

- Deixa de paranóia Temari! – reclamou Kankuro já recuperado da crise de riso – Você só fala nisso desde que voltou!

- Por que a preocupação, Temari? – perguntou Naruto – O Shikamaru gosta de você... Ele não tem motivo pra ter outra namorada...

- Você acha? – indagou ela com os olhos iluminando.

- É claro. Além do mais, ele acha as mulheres tão problemáticas que provavelmente uma já é demais pra ele... Duas seria impensável... Fora que o pai dele o mataria... Todo clã Nara te adora! – concluiu Naruto enchendo mais a boca.

Temari pareceu mais feliz e continuou a comer. Kankuro ainda encarava Naruto com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Gaara entrou pouco tempo depois, e se dirigiu primeiramente a Naruto:

- Espero que as acomodações estejam confortáveis. – desejou ele se sentando à mesa.

- Estão. Obrigado Gaara.

- O casamento será realizado à tarde. – comunicou o Kazekage – E amanhã você poderá partir.

- Pra mim ta ótimo! – disse Naruto.

O resto do dia foi muito corrido. Naruto recebeu uma roupa formal para cerimônia das mãos da dama de companhia de Temari.

- Obrigado, Soichiro. – agradeceu ele – Como vai você e Kiba?

A garota ruborizou instantaneamente.

- Muito bem, Naruto-san. Obrigada.

A cerimônia foi extremamente solene. Quem celebrou foi um famoso monge do País do Vento. Todas as pessoas mais ilustres estavam presentes lá. Naruto se sentiu meio deslocado no início, mas depois passou a assistir ao casamento ao lado de Temari e Kankuro. Depois de todas as formalidades, eles se reuniram em um grande salão, onde as festividades seriam realizadas. Sentado bem perto dos recém casados, Naruto sentia uma pontada de inveja da felicidade dos dois. Ficou em silêncio o resto da noite, devaneando e pensando em como tudo seria se Hinata ainda estivesse ao seu lado. Sua tristeza não passou despercebida por Kotori. Quando Gaara precisou se ausentar da mesa para cumprimentar algumas pessoas, ela falou com sua voz doce:

- Algum problema Naruto-dono?

Naruto negou com a cabeça.

- Nenhum problema Kotori-hime. – disse enfaticamente.

- Tem certeza? Eu poderia ajudá-lo...

Kotori sorriu para ele de forma tão doce e preocupada que Naruto viu-se sem ter como negar nada para ela. Suspirando, ele começou a contar para ela toda a história dele e Hinata e que eles não estavam mais juntos.

- Entendo... – murmurou ela tristemente – É uma pena que Naruto-dono esteja passando por isso... Mas... Permita-me ser impertinente... O que sentes por ela?

"Pergunto-me a mesma coisa todos os dias, Kotori-hime..." pensou tristemente. Mas Naruto sabia que era algo forte o suficiente para não fazer com que aquela imagem desaparecesse de seus pensamentos.

- Gosto dela, com certeza... – disse ele olhando para as próprias mãos – Gosto mais do que seria aceitável nesse caso...

- Para quem gosta tanto, Naruto-dono, você desistiu muito facilmente... – comentou pensativa.

Rapidamente ele levantou os olhos e encarou-a. A princesa não parecia repreendê-lo, mas usava um tom triste.

- Não estou entendendo Kotori-hime... O certo não seria que ela desistiu fácil? – perguntou confuso.

Kotori meneou a cabeça.

- Naruto-dono... Você nunca se perguntou por que ela terminou desse jeito com você?

- Milhares de vezes! – disse ele enfático.

- E já chegou a uma solução? Ela te falou os motivos? Alguém te falou os motivos? – inquiriu ela.

- Não... Ninguém sabe...

- Se ela realmente não sentisse nada por você, teria deixado as razões dela muito claras. E não se ressentiria de falar que não gostava mais de você. – explicou de forma calma e conclusiva – Entretanto, ela guardou as razões somente para ela... Isso pode significar que ela teve um motivo muito forte para acabar com você, mas que provavelmente lhe magoaria caso você soubesse. E se ela se preocupou, é por que gosta.

Naruto raciocinava sobre o que a princesa acabara de falar. Seria realmente verdade?

- E o que isso significaria exatamente, Kotori-hime? – pediu ele desesperadamente.

- Talvez, tudo que ela esperasse era que você insistisse mais, procurasse pelas razões, e que a ajudasse com esse fardo. Ninguém deixa de gostar depois de uma noite Naruto-dono. Talvez, a Hinata que você gosta, ainda sinta o mesmo e esteja magoada por, ao invés de buscar por ela, você tenha levado sua vida sem preocupações para frente...

A chegada de Gaara deixou a conversa se perder. Depois da festa e antes de ir voltar para Konoha, ele e Naruto se encontraram em uma reunião mais formal. Como jounin e Kage.

- Sua missão foi bem sucedida. – falou Gaara com um sorriso – Estou satisfeito.

- Obrigado, Gaara. - disse sinceramente.

E entregando um grosso envelope a Naruto, o Kazekage se despediu dizendo:

- Entregue isso à Hokage-sama. – e acrescentou - Espero vê-lo em breve.

Naruto recebeu o envelope e sorriu.

- Eu também espero.

Apesar da despedida, Naruto não esqueceu das palavras da princesa. Teria ele cometido um erro quando se afastara de Hinata? Teria sido realmente ele que teria se afastado? Deveria ter feito o que realmente desejado e buscado ela, mesmo à força? Ou seguir sua vida teria sido o melhor caminho? Estaria ela o protegendo de algo? O que seria? Eu não tenho do que ser protegido, pensou arrogantemente. Além do mais sempre não deixara espaço pra ela falar? Não a apoiara em tudo que ela resolvera fazer? E mesmo que não o tivesse feito, ainda assim acreditava que, se ela quisesse poderia ter procurado-o. Se gostasse realmente dele o teria procurado. Sentimentos contraditórios o acompanharam no trajeto de volta a Konoha. E ele decidiu. Ela realmente não gostava dele. Mas de fato havia algo errado naquela história e ele faria alguma coisa. Estava na hora de solucionar todo aquele problema.

***************

Tsunade olhou para o time da anbu à sua frente. Lamentava o queria fazer, mas não havia outra escolha. Já se passara do prazo que o Kazekage tinha pedido para a missão de Naruto. Ela estava ansiosa. Sabia os riscos que envolviam, não só para ele como para toda Konoha. E para seus planos. Não podia deixar Naruto morrer. Então iria, pela primeira vez, interferir em uma missão requisitada por uma vila amiga.

- Tudo o que vocês têm que fazer – começara ela – é descobrir o paradeiro dele e trazê-lo de volta à vila.

- Tsunade-sama, isso é necessário? – perguntou uma garota do grupo – Ele saiu há pouco mais de uma semana...

- Claro que é. – respondeu Sasuke ríspido – Essa missão é considerada de rank S e ele foi sozinho. E não recebemos nenhuma notícia dele até agora!

- Não acha que está se deixando levar pelo lado sentimental Uchiha-san? – perguntou um dos anbu – é de conhecimento geral a amizade de vocês dois...

- EU estou ordenando a ida, não o Sasuke. – disse Tsunade decidida – E vocês já podem ir.

- Não há necessidade mais. – disse o único do grupo que não tinha se manifestado ainda.

Todos o encararam, surpresos.

- Otori... – começou Sasuke.

- Ele acaba de entrar na vila. – disse o rapaz.

******************

Naruto entrou despreocupadamente na vila. Não sabia do que acontecia no escritório da Hokage, nem que era foco de tanta preocupação. Andou tranquilamente em direção ao prédio até de ser interceptado por Sasuke.

- Sasuke! – cumprimentou contente.

Mas o amigo não deu mostras de querer retribuir o cumprimento. Pelo contrário. Logo que chegou perto o suficiente, deu um forte soco no rosto de Naruto, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão.

- Você ta louco?! – perguntou Naruto irritado.

- Seu idiota! Por que não avisou nada para nós?

Naruto se levantou limpando o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Não tive como. Foi uma missão bem secreta. Agora eu queria que você fizesse o favor de me deixar passar. Eu preciso falar com a Hokage!

Sasuke o olhou com raiva. Depois, seu olhar se suavizou. Naruto também pareceu ficar mais ameno. Era só preocupação, percebera. Era bom pensar que alguém esperava sua volta.

- Vai lá – mandou Sasuke tentando parecer indiferente – Depois conversamos.

- Certo. – disse Naruto saindo em direção ao escritório. – Precisamos mesmo conversar! – completou misterioso.

Tsunade o esperava com um sorriso nos lábios. Ficaram apenas eles dois no escritório.

- Como está Suzumi? – foi a primeira coisa que Naruto falou.

- Por que a demora? – perguntou ela revidando.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – disse ele.

Tsunade o olhou, irritada.

- Já recebeu alta e passa bem. Está em casa e Sakura passa lá três vezes ao dia para ver o estado dela. Agora a minha resposta. – ordenou.

- Fiquei para o casamento. – respondeu ele encabulado.

- Entendo... – disse ela parecendo estar satisfeita com a resposta - Então devo supor que tudo ocorreu tranqüilamente? – perguntou perscrutando o rosto dele.

Naruto suspirou.

- Quem dera... A Nuvem nos atacou junto com alguns ninjas da Pedra. Exatamente como Gaara supôs.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Então eles já começaram a agir... Temo que a guerra esteja perto... – disse preocupada.

- Talvez não. A Pedra é aliada agora. Eles não vão querer uma guerra contra três vilas.

- Espero que você esteja certo. Mas quando se trata daquelas vilas, nada é certo. – e lembrando acrescentou – O Kazekage não mandou nada pra mim?

- Ah, mandou! – disse Naruto batendo na cabeça e tirando um grosso envelope do colete, entregando-o para Tsunade.

A Hokage recebeu o envelope, satisfeita. Olhou seu conteúdo e sorriu. Depois disse, tirou um envelope menor, mais igualmente grosso, de dentro do maior, pegou outro debaixo da mesa e entregou os dois para Naruto.

- Seu pagamento. – disse quando ele a olhou intrigado.

Naruto abriu os pacotes e quase caiu pra trás. Nunca tinha visto tanto dinheiro.

- Vovó Tsunade... – falou quase sem voz – Tem certeza que é tudo isso?

- Claro que é. Você recebeu pagamento do País da Terra, da Vila da Areia e de Konoha. Era uma missão de extrema importância.

- Mas... – ele procurava palavras, sem as achar.

- Se você não quiser, pode me dar que eu darei um destino muito proveitoso para ele. – brincou Tsunade.

- Destino proveitoso? Sei... O Cassino provavelmente – disse desconfiado – Não, ele é meu! E eu irei dar um destino realmente proveitoso! Vou pagar ramen para Makoto, Suzumi e os irmãos dela, Yumi e talvez pro Sasuke e a Sakura! Quer vir Vovó Tsunade?

Ela começou a rir.

- Não obrigada! Vá gastar "proveitosamente" seu pagamento...

Ele já estava de saída quando se lembrou de algo.

- Ah, Vovó Tsunade! Eu encontrei isso. – e tirou o Bingo Book do colete – Acho que pode ser útil. Eu ainda não vi. Vou deixar isso ao seu cargo.

Naruto entregou o caderninho e saiu alegremente. Tsunade olhou intrigada para as informações em suas mãos. Abriu lentamente e começou a folheá-lo. Cada página virada deixava seu rosto mais branco e atônito.

- Acho que vou ter que fazer uma visita... – murmurou para si mesma antes de levantar, pegar seu casaco e sair.

****************

Hiashi apertou o pergaminho entre os dedos com furor. Sentia uma profunda raiva começar a borbulhar dentro de si. Como ele podia ter sido enganado com tanta facilidade? Hanabi observava seu pai, apreensiva. O rosto dele estava lívido de um ódio que ela nunca vira antes. Pensou em perguntar o motivo daquilo, mas sentiu medo que aquela ferocidade emanada dele pudesse atingi-la.

- Hanabi – começou ele numa voz quase inaudível – parece que eu terei que me ausentar... Chame o conselho imediatamente.

- Mas pai o qu...

- Apenas faça o que estou mandando! Sua irmã pode estar correndo risco!

Ela o olhou, assombrada.

- A nee-san? Por quê?

Antes que Hiashi pudesse responder, uma moça da Souke entrou e se inclinou com a cabeça até o chão.

- Há uma visita esperando para ser atendida, Hiashi-sama. – anunciou Umi.

- Dispense. – mandou irritado – Tenho assuntos mais urgentes!

- Hiashi-sama – disse ela em tom incerto – Trata-se da Hokage-sama.

Hiashi olhou para a garota com a testa franzida. O que a Hokage queria com ele naquele momento? Estaria relacionado ao que ele acabara de descobrir?

- Mande-a entra então.

A moça fez mais uma reverência e saiu. Hiashi então se dirigiu à sua caçula.

- Saia e espere minhas ordens.

- Sim papai. – e se retirou da sala no mesmo instante que Tsunade entrava.

A Hokage parecia tão lívida quanto Hiashi, reparou Hanabi. Isso tudo estava lhe dando uma horrível sensação, ainda mais pelo fato de Neji não está presente para ajudar. Por isso, fechou a porta silenciosamente, mas procurou ficar bem perto na esperança de ouvir um pouco da conversa.

Quando Tsunade se acomodou no tatame em frente a Hiashi, olhou para o pergaminho nas mãos dele e suspirou.

- Era falso? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – disse ele fazendo um grande esforço para não deixar sua voz falhar.

- Como eu temia... – revelou Tsunade apreensiva – Recebi isso a poucos momentos. Explica tudo.

Hiashi pegou o caderninho negro das mãos dela e estremeceu. O símbolo da Vila da Nuvem não lhe trazia boas lembranças. A morte de seu irmão ainda era algo doloroso de se lembrar mesmo que já fizesse quinze anos. Por um momento imaginou o que aquilo teria a ver com sua família, mas foi só abrir para que a horrível constatação lhe atingisse como um golpe no estômago.

- Hinata... No Bingo Book... Hokage-sama, o que significa isso? – perguntou atônito.

- Não é obvio Hiashi? Eles ainda querem o byakugan. Creio que essa viagem dela tenha sido uma forma de tirá-la dos domínios do clã para seqüestrá-la. Eles provavelmente pretendem se apoderar da linhagem para então levar a cabo suas intenções de guerra.

Hiashi sentiu as mãos tremerem, mas não se envergonhou da presença da mulher à sua frente. Por mais que fosse orgulhoso, era sua filha que estava em risco. Sabia o que tinha de fazer.

- Irei atrás dela. – disse ele.

- Não Hiashi. É essencial que você fique na vila. A ausência de Hinata como líder do clã já não é bom, se ficarmos sem você, como o clã ficara caso aconteça algo durante esse período? Hanabi não tem idade para substituir vocês.

- Se ao menos a senhora não houvesse mandado Neji naquela missão... – vociferou ele.

- Era algo que somente ele podia fazer. Mas creio que a essa altura já esteja perto de voltar. Por isso, - ela tirou um pergaminho do casaco – essas são as instruções de onde ele está. Escolha um membro de seu clã para levá-lo até Neji e que esse membro o substitua se necessário. Ele deve então partir imediatamente ate onde está Hinata e se encontrar com o grupo que enviarei ate lá.

- Umi – chamou Hiashi.

A moça que anunciara Tsunade retornou.

- Hiashi-sama. – disse ela.

- Aqui está a localização de Neji. Encontre-o e diga que você irá assumir a missão dele e que ele deve se dirigir até onde está Hinata o mais rápido possível.

- Sim Hiashi-sama. – assentiu Umi e retirou-se rapidamente.

- Quantos dias faz que ela saiu? – indagou Tsunade.

- Dois. – respondeu Hiashi como se estivesse sendo cortado por dentro. E levando a mão aos olhos, murmurou – Minha filha...

- Tenha paciência Hiashi. – pediu a Hokage - Hinata é forte, diferente do que você pensa. E vem passando por uma situação muito pior que essa...

O tom sarcástico não passou despercebido por Hiashi. Deixando de lado sua preocupação com o bem estar de Hinata, encarou Tsunade com um olhar inflexível.

- Espero que você não esteja se referindo ao fato do extinto relacionamento entre ela e Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade-sama.

- Não Hiashi. Refiro-me ao agora, onde ela ainda sofre por ele.

- Coisas de jovens. - respondeu dando de ombros - Ela superará.

- Você já superou Hiashi? Já esqueceu o que aconteceu há vinte anos atrás?

Do outro lado da porta Hanabi ouvia tudo, mas sem entender nada. Do que a Hokage falava? O que tinha acontecido com seu pai há vinte anos atrás?

Hiashi desviou a vista e falou friamente:

- O que nos ensina a sermos mais fortes não deve ser esquecido. Ainda me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu, Tsunade-sama. E vou lutar até a morte para que minha filha não passe o mesmo que eu!

- O que ela está passando é bem pior Hiashi! Por Deus, você não vê que ela está sofrendo? A dor silenciosa dela? Eu sei muito bem que você está envolvido no rompimento deles!

- Por que você o defende sabendo que a união dos dois não seria jamais possível? – indagou Hiashi com ferocidade.

- Naruto não é ele Hiashi! – defendeu Tsunade – Ele jamais faria aquilo com Hinata!

- Quem garante? – questionou Hiashi.

- Eu garanto. – retrucou Tsunade.

O silêncio se abateu sobre a sala. Do outro lado da porta, Hanabi não perdia uma palavra. Apesar de tudo está ainda meio confuso, algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

Diante da resposta de Tsunade, Hiashi deu um sorriso meio esnobe.

- Então, você garante por seu _favorito_, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou frisando bem a palavra "favorito".

Tsunade também sorriu.

- Sim Hiashi. Eu garanto por meu favorito.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Enquanto eu viver, não permitirei que outro estranho desgrace o clã Hyuuga, Tsunade-sama. E essa é minha última palavra.

A Hokage suspirou. Não era uma boa hora para se discutir com Hiashi. Ele estava nervoso e preocupado com o paradeiro da filha. Iria parar por enquanto. Mas não desistiria do caso tão cedo.

- Irei me retirar por hora, Hiashi. Organizarei o time de resgate de Hinata.

- Eu não o quero envolvido. – disse ele firmemente.

- Eu decido quem mando nas minhas missões Hiashi-kun. – disse em tom de deboche – Mas não se preocupe. Naruto acabou de voltar de uma missão estressante e eu quero poupá-lo. Tenho outros planos para ele. – pegou de volta o Bingo Book e fez menção de sair. Todavia, voltou um pouco e falou – Agradeça a ele, Hiashi-kun. Se Naruto não tivesse achado este Bingo Book, na próxima vez que nos veríamos seria no funeral de Hinata.

E deixou casa rapidamente, se dirigindo ao seu escritório. Chegando lá, mandou chamar Sasuke imediatamente. Não podiam mais perder tempo.


	29. Chapter 27

Capítulo XXVII – Três mais Sete

Hinata sentiu que talvez não fosse agüentar a viagem toda. Cada passo que dava parecia que ia desmontar seu corpo, e ela suportava aquela dor sem dar um único gemido ou qualquer demonstração de desconforto. Fazia um tempo que sentia aquelas dores pelo corpo, mas preferia não dizer nada pra ninguém. Já bastava o fato de todos no clã comentarem seu "desentendimento" com Naruto, forçando-a a permanecer enclausurada dentro dos domínios do clã. Se desconfiassem que ela estivesse doente, certamente apontariam as pressões pelas quais ela vinha passando com toda vila como principal motivo. Não os culpava por pensarem assim, bem como entendia as atitudes extremas que vinham tomando. A situação era realmente muito difícil. Podia simplesmente dizer que a culpa do fim do relacionamento deles fora por iniciativa dela, e principalmente falar que fora por uma promessa feita a seu pai. Todavia, mantivera-se em silêncio até ali e agora era impossível rompê-lo. Mesmo que quisesse.

Talvez, se ela tivesse coragem de mentir para todos, tivesse sido mais fácil dizer que se enganara, que não gostava dele e que tudo era passado. Mas todos logo saberiam que ela estaria mentindo. Não dava pra esconder de duas centenas de byakugans que ela ainda amava Naruto.

"Eu fui a causadora de tudo isso..." pensou triste "Se eu tivesse coragem de lutar... Se eu não aceitasse essa situação... Se eu não tivesse escrúpulos... Por Deus, se ele ao menos me amasse! Se eu tivesse essa certeza, eu poderia ter alguma coragem... Mas como esperar por algo que não existe? Como desejar o mar em pleno deserto? Não... Vou continuar assim... Afinal, ele é feliz sem mim... Ele é feliz... Ele é feliz..."

Esses pensamentos a torturaram por todos os minutos passados no caminho que levava à casa do primeiro ministro. Provavelmente eles eram os motivos pelo quais os quatro rapazes que a acompanhavam olhavam constantemente para ela. Eles pareciam buscar alguma coisa errada. Principalmente Nobuhiro. Ele era bem chegado a Neji e o respeitava muito. Então a vigiava com um exagerado zelo. Estava sempre perguntando como ela estava, se tinha fome, se queria descansar. E ela sempre dizia que estava tudo bem.

- Não se preocupe Nobuhiro-san. Eu não vou quebrar. – brincava ela.

Mas ele parecia não ter tanta certeza disso.

- Hinata-sama. – disse ele – O Neji-sama me confiou sua proteção. Sei que não sou tão forte quanto ele, mas farei tudo para cumpri minha palavra.

- Não haverá nenhum problema Nobuhiro-san. É só uma viagem de diplomacia. Ninguém vai morrer nela. – afirmara convicta.

No segundo dia de viagem, já estavam quase chegando à fazenda. Amanhecera bem frio, com uma névoa opaca encobrindo os campos. Depois de muita insistência de Nobuhiro, Hinata aceitara uma maçã. Não tinha fome, e sentia seu corpo meio febril. Depois de andar durante uma hora, já não agüentava mais, nem conseguia disfarçar.

- Vamos parar um pouco – disse Nobuhiro – A Hinata-sama não está bem...

Todos sentaram então debaixo de uma árvore e o rapaz ofereceu um copo de água à sua líder.

- Obrigada... – agradeceu ela num fio de voz recebendo o copo.

Ele a analisava sem ressalvas. Não se importava que ela estivesse constrangida com a intensidade de seu olhar. Ele sabia que havia algo errado.

- Hinata-sama, se não estiver se sentindo bem, não é melhor voltarmos?

Ela balançou a cabeça com tanta força que ela começou a doer.

- De forma alguma! – falou decidida – Estamos quase chegando! Não podemos simplesmente voltar!

- Mas a sua saúde... – insistia ele.

- O clã importa mais que minha saúde, Nobuhiro-san. – e se levantando com alguma dificuldade, acrescentou – Vamos seguir em frente imediatamente.

Não podia contestar uma ordem direta da líder. Mesmo que quisesse. Então continuaram andando e avançando mais naquele nevoeiro. Por volta da hora do almoço, Hinata notou que havia algo estranho. O dia já estava alto e não deveria haver tanta neblina àquela hora. Mesmo estando no outono, não era pra estar tão frio. Nobuhiro também percebeu. Parou por um momento, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Byakugan! – exclamou.

Foi tudo tão rápido que mal tiveram tempo de agir. Quando viu as sombras se aproximando, Nobuhiro pegou Hinata e a afastou do ataque. Um dos rapazes que os acompanhavam foi alvejado por dezenas de kunais, e caiu no chão, morto quase que instantaneamente. Os outros dois tiveram sorte e conseguiram de afastar antes de serem atingidos. Hinata parecia que tinha perdido os movimentos do corpo. Olhou a cena chocada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Nobuhiro soltou um palavrão e puxou Hinata para perto dele.

- Nobuhiro-san. – gritou um dos rapazes – Tire Hinata-sama daqui. Nós te daremos cobertura.

Sem responder, o rapaz começou a se afastar levando Hinata. Ela, contudo, relutou em fugir.

- Não podemos deixá-los lá! – falou aflita.

- Não podemos arriscar sua vida, Hinata-sama. – disse ele correndo com ela nos braços.

- Volte! É uma ordem! – disse ela irritada.

- Desculpe Hinata-sama, mas essa ordem eu não irei cumprir. – disse resoluto.

Continuou se afastando com ela pela névoa densa, com o byakugan ativado, esperando o menor sinal de ataque. Ele não demorou muito. À sua frente, surgiu um homem alto, de cabelos negros e que trazia em uma das mãos a cabeça de um dos rapazes que haviam deixado para trás. Ele sorria e olhava diabolicamente para eles.

- Esse não durou muito... – falou numa voz gutural que arrepiou todos os pêlos do corpo de Hinata – Espero que esse aí seja mais divertido.

Nobuhiro colocou Hinata cuidadosamente no chão e tirou várias kunais da bolsa.

- Hinata-sama, se afaste. – pediu ele.

O homem à sua frente virou a cabeça em direção à Hinata.

- Hyuuga Hinata hein? – ele atirou aos pés dela a cabeça que trazia – Veja seus súditos! – e passou a rir escandalosamente.

Hinata olhou para a parte daquele corpo a seus pés e teve que fazer um grande esforço para não vomitar. Mesmo assim, as lágrimas vieram instantaneamente a seus olhos. Aquele rapaz era muito jovem, não devia ter mais que vinte e dois anos e tinha um filho pequeno. Por que tivera que morrer por ela? E o homem à frente, o que exatamente queria? Por que estava os atacando?

Nobuhiro não estava preocupado em perguntar nada, nem em pensar. Começou a atacar rapidamente o inimigo, procurando deixa-lo bem longe de Hinata. O ninja passou a apenas se defender dos ataques do Hyuuga, evitando que as mãos dele o atacassem.

"Ele conhece o estilo Hyuuga" pensou Hinata horrorizada.

E não só conhecia como sabia evita-lo. Passou a desenvolver a luta através do ataque à distância, procurando neutralizar o Taijutsu de Nobuhiro. Para isso, usava uma espécie de lança cuja ponta curvava perigosamente como uma foice. Uma arma feita para degolar. Quando a névoa baixou mais, Hinata viu a bandana que ele trazia amarrada à cintura. Ele era da Vila da Nuvem.

Mesmo tendo afirmado que não era do mesmo nível que Neji, Nobuhiro era um ótimo ninja. A luta estava equilibrada. Mas o homem não parecia preocupado com essa aparente vantagem. Pelo contrario, ria e se divertia. Como se tudo não passasse de uma grande brincadeira.

A constatação veio logo depois. Ele não estava sozinho. Esse pensamento a salvou instante depois. Tão logo Hinata ativou seu byakugan pôde se desviar do ataque que vinha silenciosamente às suas costas. Mais uma pessoa surgiu em sua frente, uma mulher loira que trazia as roupas manchadas de sangue. O seu estomago revirou-se mais uma vez. Provavelmente o outro rapaz que ficara para trás também já estivesse morto. Só restavam ela e Nobuhiro.

- Você é tão bonita quanto disseram. – falou a loira olhando-a com um sorriso desdenhoso – Isso me dará mais um motivo para matá-la... – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- Hinata-sama! – exclamou Nobuhiro desviando sua atenção da luta e procurando chegar perto dela.

- SUA LUTA É COMIGO! – bradou o homem meneando sua lança perigosamente.

No intuito de proteger sua líder, Nobuhiro menosprezou o balanço da lança e sentiu a ponta rasgar suas costas superficialmente. Teve que parar sua corrida e voltar à atenção novamente para seu oponente. Hinata sabia que não podia ficar parada. Tinha que lutar. Mas seu corpo estava imóvel, com todos seus nervos paralisados como um pássaro quando fica em frente a um gavião. A mulher parecia se divertir com sua expressão. Puxou uma espada das costas e exibiu as manchas de sangue fresco que ela trazia. Passou a língua pela lâmina, olhando diretamente para Hinata.

- Minha espada ficará satisfeita em provar novamente do sangue Hyuuga...

No instante que ela atacou, Hinata se mexeu. Pulou para trás, e colou os pés em uma árvore. Mas seu corpo todo estremeceu com a dor. Ela não iria durar muito. Tudo que podia fazer era desviar dos golpes que lhe eram direcionados. O manejo da espada de sua inimiga era perfeito, fazendo movimentos seguros e precisos que abriam vergões nas arvores quando raspava neles. Tinha que quebrar aquela espada para poder ter alguma chance. A loira também deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, já que no próximo ataque, quando Hinata permitiu que ela se aproximasse mais, ela no ultimo momento refreou a espada, atingindo o estomago de Hinata com a bainha. A garota se curvou de dor, regurgitando sangue e ficando de joelhos. Ao ver aquilo, Nobuhiro se desesperou.

- Adeus Hyuuga Hinata – disse a loira tirando a espada novamente da bainha e descendo ela sobre a garota no chão.

Hinata fechou os olhos e esperou a dor da perfuração. Mas ele não veio. Tudo que sentiu foi um grande jorro de sangue em cima dela. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Nobuhiro estava em frente a ela, com o byakugan ativado e a espada transpassando seu peito. Ele virou a cabeça com dificuldade, encarando sua líder. E sorriu.

- N-Não pude d-defendê-la Hinata-sama... – falou com dificuldade, com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos – Mas facilitarei as coisas para a senhora...

E dizendo isso, concentrou a ultima reserva de chakra que tinha e com as mãos quebrou a espada. Depois, ele caiu sem vida ao seu lado.

- Sua louca! – gritou o homem que lutava antes com Nobuhiro – Nossas ordens não são matá-la! Ele a quer com vida e de preferência sem nenhum arranhão!

- Eu não suporto ver outra mulher bonita além de mim! – respondeu a outra sem dar mostras de arrependimento.

Hinata se aproximou do corpo de Nobuhiro. E chorou. Ele tinha praticamente crescido com ela dentro dos domínios do clã. E se atirara para lhe salvar a vida. Naquele momento, pensando nos quatro rapazes que morreram para salva-la, Hinata sentiu um ódio que começou a consumir seu interior. Esse frio sentimento era tão forte que, naquele instante, toda a dor que sentia pelo corpo sumiu. Seu sangue fervia e sua mente estava clara. Levantou-se sem dificuldade e tirou a capa nobre que cobria suas roupas de ninja. Delicadamente, colocou-a por cima do corpo sem vida de Nobuhiro e pegou suas armas. Iria lutar e vingar a morte de seus companheiros.

Os dois ninjas da Nuvem continuavam discutir como se não a considerarem um problema a ser detido. Hinata percebeu que eles a subestimavam. Era sua vantagem. Ativou seu byakugan e falou:

- Ainda continuarão conversando? Pois eu não irei mais esperar!

Avançou sobre os dois que a olharam surpresos. O homem deu um salto para trás e passou a observar Hinata. A mulher não esperava o ataque e só se ouviu o baque surdo de sua queda. Já estava morta.

Se tivesse um Otori ali presente, ele saberia imediatamente que o que Hinata procurou acertar não foram os tenketsus, pois ouviria um som abafado e rasgado, o barulho de músculo desfiando. E saberia que Hinata acertara propositalmente o coração da sua oponente, forçando o chakra pra dentro do órgão e rompendo seus ligamentos.

Hinata respirou fundo e olhou pro homem que a observava calmamente.

- Esplêndido. – murmurou ele – Você a matou com um único golpe. Suponho que tenha atingido o coração dela não é mesmo?

- O próximo será você! – disse Hinata em postura de luta.

Ele riu.

- Disseram para mim que a atual líder do clã Hyuuga era uma menininha fraca e chorona, que não tinha iniciativa e lutava muito mal. Parece que nos enganamos de pessoa...

- Eu sou a líder do clã Hyuuga! – falou Hinata decidida – E irei te mostrar tudo que sou capaz de fazer, vingando meus amigos!

- Interessante. – disse ele antes de atacar.

Diferente da técnica usada contra Nobuhiro, ele não se afastava muito dela. Lutava corpo a corpo e desviava sem esforço de seus golpes, utilizando a lança como barreira. Numa investida difícil, Hinata ficou cara a cara com ele. Aproveitando essa proximidade, ele cuspiu uma espécie de névoa de sua boca que a sufocou durante alguns segundos. Pulando para trás em busca de ar, Hinata sentiu seus olhos arderem e sua garganta pegar fogo. Tentando manter seu byakugan funcionando, pulou em direção a uma árvore se afastando dos golpes da lança e esfregando os olhos que se recusavam a abrir. Era exatamente o que ele esperava. Neutralizar sua linhagem. Aproveitando que ela baixou aguarda, a atacou por trás, derrubando-a da árvore dentro do rio que entrecortava aquele trecho da floresta. Hinata afundou dentro da água, mas sentiu que ali estava sua vantagem. A correnteza levou os resquícios da substância que o ninja jogara em seus olhos e ela pode subir à tona pronta para continuar a luta. Mas ele não estava à vista quando ela emergiu. Usando o byakugan, ela viu uma centena de agulhas indo em sua direção.

- Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!!!!! – gritou Hinata girando velozmente por cima da água.

As agulhas bateram em sua defesa se desfazendo em pó quase instantaneamente. Ela então entendera como derrotá-lo. Seu inimigo evitava um combate corpo a corpo não por que tivesse medo de ter os tenketsus pressionados. Afora o gás que expelira em seu rosto, ele não dominava nenhuma forma de ninjutsu. Talvez nem tivesse um taijutsu desenvolvido. Utilizava armas de forma rápida e letal para evitar um confronto direto. Mas não rápido o suficiente.

No momento em que ele percebeu que seu ataque com as agulhas falhara miseravelmente, decidiu aproveitar do longo alcance de sua lança para se lançar a mais uma investida, na certeza que conseguiria evitar que ela chegasse perto da mesma forma que fizera com Nobuhiro. E esse foi seu erro.

Hinata percebendo que tinha uma vantagem com relação a velocidade, se aproveitou de uma brecha em seu ataque e arrebatou-lhe a lança.

- Era disso que você dependia para me derrotar? – e dizendo isso, quebrou a lança em duas com fúria.

Recuperado do susto, riu para a líder do clã Hyuuga.

- Quer lutar à sério, garotinha? Pois lutaremos! Posso não ter minha lança, mas tenho meus jutsus.

Jutsus de terra. Ele começou a atacá-la com fúria, utilizando de terremotos e barreiras de pedras que levantava do chão. Ainda evitava um combate direto, para escapar de ter seus tenketsus pressionados, todavia, era perceptível que tivera sua confiança abalada por ver todos seus ataques fracassados. Mas Hinata estava lutando com furor, como nunca havia lutado antes, e forçava o recuo do homem na maioria das vezes. Por isso, quando ele ergueu uma proteção do chão e sumiu de sua vista, Hinata soube o que viria a seguir. O homem vinha por baixo e menosprezou seu byakugan. E pagaria por isso. No momento em que surgiu do chão, para atacar Hinata surpreendendo-a, a luta foi decidida. Hinata conhecia aquela técnica e teve tempo de sorrir antes de acertá-lo. Golpes parecidos com os de Suzumi, só que muito menos perigosos e mais previsíveis também.

- Seus golpes podem ser superados por uma genin de Konoha. – falou Hinata quando atingiu o coração dele.

Hinata rapidamente atingiu-o diversas vezes no tórax. Cometera um erro ao aproximar dela. Ele então caiu ao chão, sem chances de se defender e se esparramou na relva.

Hinata se aproximou dele devagar. Temia ser outra armadilha. Abaixou-se e percebeu que ele estava morrendo. Os danos causados foram mortais.

- Por que você nos atacou? – perguntou ela levantando a cabeça dele – Por que matou meus companheiros, mas parecia preocupado comigo?

Cuspindo uma grande quantidade de sangue, ele falou:

- Pergunte ao cara que esta atrás de você... – murmurou sorrindo antes de pender a cabeça. Morto.

O coração de Hinata se acelerou. Somente depois que ele disse isso é que percebeu que havia alguém às suas costas. Nem teve tempo de reagir. Sentiu uma pontada fina em seu pescoço e começou a perder os sentidos rapidamente. Em poucos segundos, seu corpo não respondia mais seus comandos. Estava paralisado.

- Missão cumprida Hibiki – ouviu uma voz feminina dizer.

- Ótimo. – respondeu uma voz – Recolha-a e vamos partir o mais rápido possível.

- E os outros Hyuuga? – perguntou uma terceira voz.

- Pertencentes à Bouke. Não nos interessa.

Então eles queriam seu byakugan. Atraíram-na para aquela armadilha e mataram todos para possuir sua linhagem. Antes de perder sua consciência, uma coisa passou por sua mente. Depois dali, provavelmente jamais veria Naruto novamente. E uma lágrima rolou por seus olhos enquanto a figura dele, risonho ia se apagando lentamente.

*******************

Sasuke segurou o Bingo Book como se suas mãos fossem queimar. Encarou a Hokage, que parecia tão aflita quanto ele. Depois baixou os olhos mais uma vez para o caderninho preto.

- Bem – disse suspirando – Não é a primeira vez que eu entro para um Bingo Book, não é mesmo Tsunade-sama?

- Poupe-me de seu sarcasmo, Sasuke. – disse ela irritada – A situação é séria. Você e Hinata se tornaram alvos. Ela está em perigo maior que você. O clã Hyuuga recebeu uma carta supostamente do primeiro ministro, convidando-a para uma visita à sua fazenda. Hoje, porém, Hyuuga Hiashi recebeu um outro pergaminho em que o próprio primeiro ministro diz que está na capital e o esperava lá para uma conversa. Como você vê, a primeira carta era falsa, com o pretexto de atrair Hinata para fora da Vila, possivelmente uma armadilha. Temo que essa hora ela já possa estar nas mãos deles...

- E o que a senhora pretende fazer? – perguntou Sasuke friamente.

- Correr um risco. – disse olhando firme para ele.

- Em outras palavras, vai me enviar para resgatar Hinata?

- Exatamente. Mas não só você.

- Anbu?

- Não. Eu quero que você entre em contato com Kakashi e Sakura também. Vocês irão juntos nessa busca. – falou conclusiva.

Sasuke a olhou, surpreso.

- Nós três? Não trabalhamos juntos há muito tempo! – exclamou satisfeito – Porém... Sem o Naruto é a primeira vez.

- Não quero que Naruto nem ao menos desconfie dessa missão Sasuke. Você está proibido de dizer algo a ele. – ordenou taxativa.

- Nem precisava falar Tsunade-sama. Não acharia prudente a ida de Naruto nessa missão. – disse suspirando - Ele se envolve emocionalmente com uma facilidade espantosa. Além do mais, a proximidade com Hinata não faria bem a ele. – concluiu sombriamente.

- Leve em consideração também – completou ela – que ele acabou de chegar de uma missão que exigiu muito dele. Não quero estressá-lo mais. Contudo, você deve ir agora informá-los da missão e volte aqui para maiores esclarecimentos – acenado com mão ela dispensou-o - E traga Kakashi e Sakura na volta. Quero eu mesma colocá-los a par de tudo e quero que vocês partam hoje ainda, o mais breve possível.

- Sim Tsunade-sama. – disse Sasuke deixando a sala.

Não foi muito difícil achar Kakashi. Ele estava chegando naquele momento ao prédio da Hokage, e o cumprimentou normalmente.

- Yo, Sasuke-kun!

- Kakashi-sensei, a Hokage-sama quer vê-lo. Vá logo se encontrar com ela que logo me juntarei a vocês. – disse apressado.

Kakashi rapidamente mudou sua expressão.

- Problemas? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim. E Graves. – disse sombrio – Estou indo buscar Sakura. E caso você veja Naruto, não comente nada com ele.

- Então suponho que o problema envolva Hinata. Certo? – concluiu Kakashi.

- Exatamente. Quando estivermos reunidos, falamos com mais calma.

E deixou seu antigo sensei rapidamente. Achar Sakura foi um pouco mais difícil. A garota estava atendendo uma chamada residencial, e ele teve que esperar ela sair da casa para abordá-la.

- Sasuke-kun... – falou ela sorrindo quando o viu.

Mas o sorriso logo morreu quando ela encarou seus olhos.

- Qual problema? – perguntou assustada.

- Precisamos ir o mais rápido possível ao escritório da Hokage. – disse ele puxando ela pela mão.

- Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? – insistiu ela.

Sasuke parou em uma rua deserta, olhando para os dois lados com o sharingan. Quando se certificou que estavam sozinhos, falou em uma voz baixa e bem próxima ao ouvido dela:

- Na missão de Naruto, ele achou um Bingo Book da vila da Nuvem. Nesse Bingo Book, estava Hinata. Ele não sabe disso ainda – acrescentou rapidamente quando ela o olhou, assustada – e nem deve saber. O problema é que Hinata foi atraída para fora da vila por uma carta falsa. Provavelmente já tenha sido capturada. Tsunade-sama quer que nós procuremos por ela e a tragamos de volta a vila em segurança. E Naruto não pode saber disso. – acrescentou incisivamente.

- M-Mas... Por que eles querem Hinata? – ela parecia chocada demais para entender.

- Não é óbvio? Byakugan – revelou friamente – As linhagens avançadas sempre são um trunfo que muitas vilas gostariam de possuir – e olhando para o chão acrescentou receoso – Em uma época tão conturbada como a que estamos vivendo possuir algo tão poderoso ou mesmo saber como neutraliza-lo é uma vantagem que não deve ser subestimada...

Ele deixou a frase morrer como se tivesse algo mais a acrescentar sem, contudo se permitir concluir. Mas essa hesitação não passou despercebida a Sakura.

- E? – indagou Sakura arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- E mais nada. – Disse fugindo do assunto e não a encarando nos olhos. – Vamos – tentando puxa-la pela mão.

- Não! – disse ela se soltando da mão de Sasuke – Existe mais por trás dessa historia do que você está me dizendo.

- Sakura... – começou ele, mas parando ao ver o olhar determinado dela – Tudo bem... Realmente há mais – capitulou ele.

Fechando os olhos e suspirando profundamente, ele parecia se preparar para um confronto. Ao abrir novamente os olhos ele procurou olhar para todos os lugares menos para ela. Sakura percebeu então que devia ser algo muito doloroso para ele e quando finalmente Sasuke levantou a cabeça e a encarou, ela percebeu tanto sofrimento dentro dele como há muitos anos não via.

- Eles também me querem.

Sakura precisou segurar no muro para não cair. Encarou o namorado com os lábios entreabertos e a pele do rosto muito pálida. Suas mãos tremiam e as lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

- V-Você... – balbuciou ela – Isso deve ser um eng...

- Não é. Colocaram-me no Bingo Book. – cortou-a sem nenhuma inflexão na voz.

- E o-o K-Kakashi-sensei? Ele também tem um sharingan... – continuou incrédula.

- Ele pode ter o sharingan, mas não é um Uchiha. Seu corpo não é como um dos nossos, ou melhor, como o meu. – ele olhou para o chão quando pronunciou – E não é de surpreender que meu nome esteja lá, Sakura... Afinal, devo ser bem valioso... O último dos Uchiha.

- Não, não é. Pelo menos não mais. – falou Sakura impulsivamente.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça rapidamente, encarando-a.

- O que você disse Sakura? – perguntou confuso.

Com os olhos voltados para o muro e as mãos apoiadas na parede, Sakura falou numa voz calma e corando ligeiramente.

- Você não é mais o último dos Uchiha.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo de Sasuke. Aproximando-se da garota, ele segurou suas mãos e, pegando em seu queixo, a fez olhar para ele.

- Sakura – disse numa voz hesitante – Explique-se.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Eu queria te contar em outra oportunidade...

- Me contar o que? – perguntou ele com um frio no estômago, já prevendo a resposta.

- Estou esperando um filho seu. – disse ela finalmente.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sem querer ver qual seria a reação de Sasuke. Com certeza não seria das melhores, afinal eles só tinham dezoito anos. E namoravam a menos de seis meses. Ela devia ter aprendido desde a primeira vez quando quase terminaram por causa das suspeitas dela. Depois disso se tornou mais precavida. Todavia houve aquela vez. Nesta única vez não usaram nenhum tipo de proteção. Agora ela não sabia o que ele faria. Sentiu as mãos dele tocarem seu rosto.

- Quanto tempo? – o ouviu perguntar. Não havia nenhum sinal de emoção na voz dele.

- T-Três semanas... – murmurou ela deixando pesadas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele pediu:

- Olhe para mim, Sakura.

Sakura olhou. E seu coração se encheu de alivio.

Sasuke sorria para ela. Um sorriso tranqüilizante e feliz. Parecia estar vendo-a de uma forma muito mais profunda do que jamais vira. Depois a abraçou fortemente, tirando os últimos vestígios de dúvida que ela tinha.

- Sakura - disse carinhosamente – a partir de hoje você é minha mulher e eu a considerarei assim mesmo que não tenhamos formalizado nada. E quero que você vá buscar suas coisas em sua casa. Irá morar comigo a partir de hoje.

- Sasuke-kun... – começou ela.

Mas ele não deu tempo dela terminar a frase. A beijou de um jeito meigo e doce, mas profundo, e que deu a certeza à Sakura que ele jamais deixaria de ser dela, não importasse o que acontecesse. Ficaram abraçados um tempo, olhos nos olhos como se fosse uma cerimônia onde estavam selando seu compromisso.

- Sasuke – começou ela relutante - e a reunião com a Hokage-sama? Precisamos ir...

- Você não irá. – disse ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Sua gravidez muda tudo. Eu não posso permitir que você vá nessa missão.

Sakura se afastou do abraço rapidamente. Sua expressão mudara drasticamente.

- Sasuke! Estamos falando de uma missão de alta importância para Konoha! Se a Tsunade-sama me convocou para ir é por que confia nas minhas habilidades! Não posso deixar de ir!

- Não, você não irá! – falou ele decidido.

A raiva invadiu Sakura. Sentia-se bem por ele ter aceitado tudo, mas não podia deixar que ele começasse a mandar em sua vida tão cedo. Deu as costas para ele e começou a correr na direção do escritório da Hokage.

- Sakura! Volte! – gritou ele correndo atrás dela.

Mas ela não voltou. E sabia que ele não tentaria nada para pará-la e isso era sua vantagem. Conseguiu chegar rapidamente à sala de Tsunade, sendo seguida de perto por ele, que parecia bem irritado. Tsunade e Kakashi olharam para trás no instante que eles entraram.

- Tsunade-sama, me explique a missão! – pediu Sakura.

- Não! Você não vai! – insistia Sasuke.

Sakura virou para ele com as mãos na cintura e parecendo bem ameaçadora.

- Eu não sou uma inútil, Sasuke! Saberei me defender muito bem!

Kakashi e Tsunade se entreolharam sem entender.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a Hokage exasperada.

- Ela não irá para a missão, Tsunade-sama! – disse Sasuke olhando para ela.

- Por que eu não irei? – indagou Sakura ainda mais irritada.

- Ora, que pergunta estúpida Sakura! Você está esperando um filho meu! Não deixarei você se arriscar assim!

Kakashi começou a rir, enquanto Tsunade levantava as sobrancelhas, incrédula. Sakura corou drasticamente e baixou a cabeça. Sasuke pareceu só perceber que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta naquele momento e também enrubesceu.

- Então você está grávida, Sakura. Parabéns! – falou Tsunade quando se recuperou do choque – Mas, sinto muito Sasuke, não a pouparei da missão. Sakura é a melhor ninja médica que tenho. Ela é essencial para o sucesso dessa missão.

Sasuke pareceu desolado.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama...

- Ela será prudente e não entrará em combate, Sasuke – tranqüilizou Kakashi – Estou certo Sakura?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Então não há o que discutir Sasuke. – disse a Hokage encerrando a conversa – E agora, gostaria que vocês prestassem atenção ao que eu vou dizer. É fundamental que vocês partam o mais rápido possível.

Os três assentiram com a cabeça. E a Hokage começou então a explicar tudo.

*******************

Naruto andava rapidamente na companhia de Makoto. Depois de comerem muito ramen por conta dele, tinham ido comprar alguma coisa para dar de presente à Hokage. Queria agradecê-la por tudo que fizera nos últimos tempos por ele e também remediar o fato que fazia tempo que não lhe dava nenhum agrado. Então, decidira presenteá-la com uma garrafa do sakê preferido dela.

- Tomara que ela goste! – exclamou Naruto.

- Ah, sensei, claro que ela vai gostar! É bebida! – disse Makoto rindo.

- Realmente... Você tem razão!

Os dois passaram pela porta que levava para o escritório, mas foram barrados antes de chegar à sala.

- Tsunade-sama está ocupada, Naruto-kun. – disse Shizune – Volte outra hora...

- Ah, Shizune-nee-san! – reclamou Naruto – Deixe-me entrar!

- É uma reunião confidencial. Você não pode ficar!

- Ah ta... Posso ficar na sala de espera? – insistiu.

Shizune pensou um pouco.

- Acho que não há problema... Podem ficar lá os dois.

- Obrigado, Shizune-nee-san! – agradeceu ele animado.

Os dois sentaram e ficaram esperando. Durante algum tempo, Naruto e Makoto conversaram sobre algumas amenidades pacientemente. Porém, a espera começou a se tornar cansativa. As conversa parou e cada um ficou imerso em seus pensamentos. Vendo seu sensei olhando fixamente para o nada, Makoto fechou os olhos e passou a ouvir as batidas rítmicas do coração dele. Depois, teve sua atenção voltada para uma pia que gotejava ali próxima. Quando os pingos de água se tornaram monótonos, ele começou a se concentrar no barulho de um gato perseguindo um cachorro no outro lado da rua. Aquilo era prazeroso pra ele. Como todas as pessoas do seu clã, o garoto gostava de deixar a sinfonia do mundo lhe encantar. E foi procurando por novos acordes que, sem querer, ouviu uma frase solta:

- Naruto não pode saber disso.

Imediatamente Makoto abriu os olhos, em alerta.

- O que foi Makoto? – perguntou Naruto intrigado com a expressão de seu aluno.

Contudo, Makoto não respondeu. Continuou a ouvir a conversa sem receios, pois já descobrira de onde ela vinha, e empalidecia a cada palavra ouvida. No escritório da Hokage, quatro pessoas discutiam sobre coisas que o deixaram abismados. Hinata e Sasuke no Bingo Book. O seqüestro da líder dos Hyuuga. A ameaça da Vila da Nuvem. A equipe de resgate montada. E principalmente, a decisão de afastar Naruto dessa missão.

- Makoto, você está sentindo alguma coisa? Ta passando mal? – insistia Naruto já bastante preocupado.

- N-Naruto-sensei... – balbuciou ele quase sem fala – A Hinata-sensei...corre perigo...

Por um momento, Naruto achou que fosse algum tipo de piada. Porém, olhando para as feições preocupadas de seu aluno, constatou que ele deveria ter descoberto algo com sua audição apurada.

- Conte-me o que você ouviu Makoto. – pediu Naruto.

Em poucas palavras, Makoto explicou a seu sensei toda a situação. Com o rosto contorcido em fúria, Naruto se levantou e rumou para o escritório da Hokage, sendo seguido de perto pelo garoto. O jounin colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta apenas para perceber que ela estava fechada. Todavia, aquilo não iria impedi-lo. Com um chute forte e certeiro, escancarou a porta e marchou para dentro da sala, sob os olhares atônitos de Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura e da própria Hokage. Naruto se dirigiu diretamente para esta e, com o punho fechado, bateu com força na mesa.

- NINGUEM ME DEIXARÁ DE FORA DISSO!!! – gritou raivosamente e respirando fundo acrescentou ameaçadoramente - Eu irei atrás de Hinata e ninguém me impedirá!

Confusa inicialmente com a invasão e a afirmativa decidida, Tsunade se perguntou como Naruto ficara sabendo da notícia. Então seus olhos se detiveram em Makoto que, atrás de seu sensei, tentava parecer inocente e inofensivo, como se quisesse deixar claro que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Claro que sua tentativa falhara miseravelmente.

- Não deveria ouvir conversas confidenciais Makoto. – repreendeu a Hokage irritada.

- Desculpe Hokage-sama, eu...

- Não peça desculpas Makoto! – ordenou Naruto ainda encarando a Hokage – Quem deve desculpas aqui é a Hokage-sama que tentou me manter afastado disso!

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas. Era um mau indício Naruto chamá-la de "Hokage-sama".

- Tentar? Não é apenas tentar, Naruto. Você não irá e isso é uma ordem. – disse ela inflexível.

- Sim, eu irei! – exclamou ele exasperado – Nem que eu tenha que passar por cima de sua autoridade.

- Não há nenhum interesse seu envolvido nessa missão, Naruto! – argumentou ela.

- Hinata é o meu interesse – disse furioso - Tudo que diz respeito a Hinata, é do meu interesse!

- Você já esqueceu que ela te abandonou? – perguntou Tsunade já perdendo a compostura e apelando para o lado fragilizado de Naruto.

Ele não pareceu abalado quando afirmou:

- MAS EU NUNCA IREI ABANDONÁ-LA! – gritou decidido.

O silêncio que seguiu essa frase foi gélido e tenso. Tsunade e Naruto se encaravam profundamente, enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor prendiam a respiração, esperando o próximo embate. Mas ele não veio. A Hokage suspirou e falou derrotada:

- Tudo bem Naruto. A situação exige que ajamos rápido. Para não perdemos tempo com brigas, você será incorporado à missão.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto de Naruto. Sasuke e Kakashi se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Já previam aquele desfecho desde o momento que Naruto invadira a sala. Agora que ele descobrira sobre a situação, não havia volta.

- Se o Naruto-sensei vai, eu também irei!

Todos viraram a cabeça para encarar, surpresos, Makoto. O menino tinha o rosto vermelho quando percebeu que era foco de atenção, mas mesmo assim sustentou um olhar tão decidido quanto seu sensei exibia.

- O Naruto-sensei pretende ir em busca da pessoa que ele gosta e resgatá-la. Eu também irei. Primeiro por que quero trazer a Hinata-sensei de volta e também porque quero ajudar o meu atual sensei de todas as formas que eu puder! Mesmo que morra durante o processo!

Naruto olhou comovido para o menino. Não sabia que ele o admirava tanto. Mas nem todos pareciam achar aquela coragem apreciável.

- Isso não podemos permitir, Hokage-sama. – disse Kakashi – Makoto é apenas um genin, e essa missão é muito importante... E perigosa...

- Bem... – disse Tsunade ponderando – Quem deve tomar essa decisão é o Naruto. Afinal, ele é seu aluno.

Makoto olhou ansiosamente para seu sensei.

- Acho que deixa-lo ir é muito injusto Makoto... – começou Naruto. Quando a expressão de Makoto se tornou decepcionada, ele acrescentou – se as meninas também não o acompanharem. Por isso, se você quiser realmente me ajudar na missão, ache Suzumi e Yumi, peguem suas armas ninjas e nos encontrem aqui em meia hora!

O garoto abriu um largo sorriso e sem dizer nada saiu correndo pela porta, como se estivesse com medo que Naruto fosse mudar de idéia. Kakashi olhou para Naruto incrédulo.

- Por que você permitiu isso, Naruto? Eles são muito imaturos ainda para uma missão desse nível! – questionou.

- Kakashi-sensei, você sabe melhor que ninguém que a idade não conta muito nessas horas. Eu, Sasuke e Sakura passamos por coisas muito piores na idade deles e sobrevivemos. Além do mais, meu time é especial. Eles podem dar conta do recado e eu sei disso. – e acrescentou de forma a tentar convence-los - A audição de Makoto será muito útil.

- Eu concordo com o Naruto – falou Sakura. – Eles podem ser úteis.

- Bem, - começou Tsunade – Eu queria uma missão de três pessoas e secreta. E agora, graças a Naruto, temos uma missão de sete pessoas e nenhum pouco discreta.

Todos riram e Naruto coçou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Eu espero que vocês me mostrem que isso não será em vão. Tragam Hyuuga Hinata de volta a vila.

- Eu farei isso, nem que custe minha vida. – disse Naruto fechando o punho.

Meia hora depois, o Time três chegava preparado. Pareciam nervosos e ansiosos. Rapidamente Naruto passou as instruções:

- Vocês estão em uma missão de rank S, por isso não é hora para brincadeiras e brigas. Devem obedecer todas as ordens de Kakashi-sensei, que é o líder do grupo. Porém, se algo acontecer e nós nos separarmos, Yumi será a líder de vocês. Entenderam?

- Sim! – responderam em uníssono.

- Beleza! – comemorou Naruto.

Quando saiam pelo portão, Sakura olhou para Sasuke, para Naruto e depois para Kakashi. Suspirou e falou em uma voz saudosa:

- Isso me trás boas lembranças... Time sete...

Eles sorriram concordando.

- Vocês eram o Time sete? – perguntou Yumi interessada.

- Sim – respondeu Naruto – Time sete.

- Então isso faz de nós o Time dez! – exclamou Suzumi.

- Time dez? – estranhou Sasuke.

- Tem razão! – concordou Makoto – Vejam bem, se vocês são o Time sete, e nós o Time três... Sete mais três são dez! Time dez!

Os jounins se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Fazia sentido.

- Então vamos nos apressar! Como o melhor e maior time de Konoha, o Time dez deve cumprir sua missão e resgatar a donzela indefesa das mãos dos caras malvados! – empolgou-se Suzumi.

Naruto sorriu. Estava do lado de seu passado e presente. Isso lhe pareceu um excelente presságio. Com certeza iria trazer seu futuro de volta para seus braços.


	30. Chapter 28

Capítulo XXVIII – O resgate da soldado Hyuuga: Parte I

A fronteira entre o país do Fogo e o país do Trovão estava bem próxima e ele já podia sentir o cheiro doce das montanhas que não estava distante. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Em pouco tempo teriam a vantagem necessária para tornar real o sonho de seu pai. A Vila Oculta da Nuvem seria a mais importante de todo continente e subjugaria àqueles que antes os humilhara. Seu primeiro desejo era a devastação total de Konoha. Iria vingar toda dor que aqueles shinobi causaram à sua vida. Principalmente, os daquele maldito clã Hyuuga. Durante toda sua vida ouvira sua mãe pronunciar com ódio todas as maldições conhecidas contra aquela família e o quanto seu pai fora vítima de sua arrogância. E sabia também que sua deficiência só não fora superada pela traição do antigo Hokage de Konoha.

Quando uma garoa suave começou a cair em seu rosto, e passos delicados se aproximaram, ele sorriu. Sentia que alguém trazia boas notícias.

- Hibiki-sama – falou a voz melodiosa de sua acompanhante – Ela acordou.

Hibiki levantou e se encaminhou para onde estava a refém. Queria ouvir sua voz, perscrutar seu coração, descobrir seus segredos, vira-la do avesso se possível. Afinal se ela fora boa suficiente para matar facilmente dois de seus subordinados, então as informações que recebera não eram confiáveis. Precisava agora averiguar por si mesmo quem era a líder do clã Hyuuga.

"A fonte deve ser exterminada." pensou enquanto se dirigia para o fundo da caverna. "Essa informação errada quase destruiu meus planos.".

* * *

Deitada no chão frio e úmido, Hinata recuperou os sentidos de forma lenta e dolorosa. Logo que abriu os olhos não pôde ver nada, pois o ambiente estava mergulhado na mais profunda escuridão. Conseguiu ativar seu byakugan a tempo de ver alguém se distanciando rapidamente. Tentou mexer o corpo, mas não conseguiu. Do pescoço para baixo não sentia nada, nem uma dor ou sensação sequer. Se não estivesse vendo os seus membros, poderia pensar que eles poderiam ter sido arrancados. Por mais que se esforçasse, seu corpo parecia morto à seus comandos. Então percebera, desesperada, que eles não tiveram o cuidado de vendar seus olhos ou impedir sua linhagem de agir. Isso significa que deviam estar levando ela rapidamente para fora do país do Fogo e que não tinham intenção de deixá-la viver.

Para Hinata naquele momento, só havia uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo: a Vila da Nuvem ainda queria possuir sua linhagem, como tentaram há quinze anos atrás. Mas, se o que eles queriam realmente era o Byakugan, por que simplesmente não a matavam? Por que ainda vivia e não podia ser ferida? Quais os objetivos reais daqueles ninjas? E quando ouviu pessoas se aproximando, ficou em alerta, desativando seu byakugan. Ouviu nitidamente quando duas pessoas pararam a seu lado. Contudo, como estava com o rosto virado na direção contrária e não conseguia virar o pescoço, Hinata não viu seus algozes. Todavia, sentiu que se debruçaram sobre ela e tatearam sua nuca. Depois disso, ela sentiu novamente a fina dor no pescoço que a fizera desmaiar, mas desta vez, ao invés de perder os sentidos, ela começou a sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, como uma carga elétrica, fazendo com que, novamente, os movimentos retornassem. Tentou mexer os braços, mas eles estavam firmemente amarrados.

- Olhe para mim. – ordenou uma voz.

Ela obedeceu. Não pela ordem, ou o modo que ela fora proferida, mas por que queria ver o rosto do seu seqüestrador. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com um homem que não aparentava nem um pouco a ameaça que emanava dele. Talvez essa impressão fosse pelos cabelos longos claros, ou pela sua roupa que lembrava uma túnica sacerdotal, ou ainda pela fragilidade que diversas faixas davam a seu rosto, do qual só podia se ver o nariz e a boca. Seus olhos estavam cobertos e ela compreendeu. Ele não podia enxergar. Mas a agulha na mão dele deixava claro que a palavra "inofensivo" não se aplicavam naquele caso. Havia paralisado-a com aquela arma e se devolvia seus movimentos agora, tinha algum propósito.

- Sinto que já entendeu quase tudo. Então não haverá necessidade de muitas explicações. – disse numa voz grave, mas melodiosa.

- Vocês querem o Byakugan... – murmurou ela fracamente.

- Exatamente. Mas não simplesmente o Byakugan. Queremos todos os segredos do clã Hyuuga que estão presentes no seu corpo...

Hinata olhou incrédula para o homem à sua frente.

- Os segredos... Em meu corpo?

- Sim.

Tentando novamente se mexer, ela sentiu que as cordas que a prendiam, estavam presas à ganchos que saiam do chão. Eles tinham pensado em tudo.

- Não vejo a necessidade de me manter viva...

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sem vida e macabro.

- È claro que podíamos simplesmente extrair seus olhos antes mesmo de chegarmos à vila... Contudo...

- Hibiki-sama – interrompeu a mulher que o acompanhava – Não há necessidade de explicar nossos planos. Ela é somente um instrumento para alcançar nossos objetivos.

No momento que ela terminou a frase, Hinata sentiu um deslocamento no ar que a fez ficar sem respirar por uns instantes. Era como se tivessem jogado-a a um vácuo, onde tinha a impressão que, se ao menos pensasse, pudesse ser esmagada por aquela pressão. A mulher à sua frente também parecia ter sentido a mesma coisa, pois ficou estática com uma expressão amedrontada no rosto. Uma grande quantidade de chakra se desprendia do corpo de Hibiki. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente na direção de sua aliada.

- Você não tem autorização para dizer-me o que devo fazer ou não, Ikimono. – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- P-Perdão H-Hibiki-sama... – começou desajeitadamente – E-Eu...

- Cale-se! – ele ordenou e ela calou-se imediatamente – Agora saia.

Relutantemente, Ikimono deixou o local. O medo invadiu o corpo de Hinata como uma febre repentina. Aquele homem a amedrontava mais que qualquer um que já tivesse encontrado. Lentamente ele voltou sua cabeça em direção a ela. Respirava profundamente como se quisesse absorver suas emoções. Por um momento, Hinata achou que ele podia realmente fazer aquilo.

- Medo... – sussurrou ele – Você sente medo. É uma pena. Gostaria de falar com a pessoa que matara meus subordinados tão facilmente e não com uma menininha assustada...

Hinata continuou calada. Não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

- "Hyuuga Hinata é dócil, inexperiente, tem uma personalidade fraca e submissa. Não domina o taijutsu do clã, mas o lidera atualmente sob a supervisão de seu pai. Sua única vantagem está no fato de se relacionar bem com o preferido da atual Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Todavia, este fato vem sendo contestado por nossos informantes. Resumo: ela constitui-se uma presa fácil que não demandará graves problemas se capturada fora dos limites da vila.". Esse foi o relatório que recebi a seu respeito. Todavia, você matou dois dos meus sem muito esforço e resistiu bravamente aos genjutsu que utilizamos em você quando estava inconsciente. Não pudemos retirar uma única informação deste cérebro. – e tocou delicadamente a testa de Hinata, fazendo com que ela estremecesse de nojo.

Hibiki sorriu.

- Não sei o que pensar de você, Hyuuga Hinata. Fico feliz por não ter que matá-la. Vai ser muito mais interessante saber até onde você agüentará...

- Agüentará? – indagou ela com um péssimo pressentimento.

- Mas é lógico. Retirar seus olhos será muito fácil... E muito estúpido também. Não é tão simples. Só podemos entender como funciona uma linhagem sangüínea tão poderosa se a analisarmos bem. Depois disso, eles serão extraídos... Mas sua importância não parará por ai. As células do seu corpo são vitais para que a experiência funcione. Mesmo implantando o byakugan em outro corpo, este acabaria por enfraquecer, já que não está propriamente preparado para os desgastes provocados por ele. Então, seu corpo oferecerá subsídios para que descubramos como manter o byakugan ativo e funcionando perfeitamente.

O corpo de Hinata começou a tremer.

- C-Cobaia... Vocês me transformarão numa cobaia... – balbuciou ela atônita.

- Que bom que compreendeu tão rápido... – disse ele num tom quase aliviado.

* * *

O grupo avançava o mais rápido que podia. Para os mais experientes, viajar sem pausas longas era normal. Porém, para o Time três, aquele estava sendo o maior desafio: conseguir acompanhar o ritmo dos outros ninjas, sem ser deixados para trás ou retardar a missão. Depois de um dia ininterrupto de viagem, constataram o quanto custava cada minuto perdido. Eles não tinham tempo, precisavam avançar. Somente quando a noite caiu e se tornou impossível viajar, Kakashi fez um sinal para todos, pedindo que parassem:

- Acho que seria melhor pararmos para descansar. – disse olhando para o céu.

Os adolescentes se esparramaram na grama lado a lado, ofegantes.

- Não devíamos parar Kakashi-sensei. – reclamou Naruto – Não podemos perder tempo.

- Se você quer realmente salvar Hinata, deve descansar. Com certeza enfrentaremos batalhas, e a melhor forma de vencê-las é deixando o corpo pronto para elas. - e apontando para o Time três deitado na grama, acrescentou – Pense em seus alunos também. Eles não estão acostumados a uma jornada tão difícil.

Naruto olhou também para os meninos e suspirou. Kakashi tinha razão. Precisavam descansar. Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura erguiam uma barraca, Kakashi e Naruto se aproximaram dos garotos.

- Algum problema? – perguntou o líder da missão como se esperasse uma série de palavrões e reclamações.

Porém, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Eles apenas menearam negativamente as cabeças e continuaram deitados. Naruto se aproximou do seu time com uma garrafa de água.

- Perto daqui há um riacho. Seria bom que vocês reabastecessem seus cantis. – disse para eles.

- Iremos já, Naruto-sensei... – falou Yumi.

- Quando meu pulmão chegar... Acho que ele ainda está em Konoha... – completou Suzumi.

Makoto permaneceu calado, mas sorriu diante do comentário de Suzumi. Ele sentia o mesmo.

- Vamos dormir por aqui hoje e voltaremos à jornada antes do nascer do sol, entenderam? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Sim... – murmuraram eles.

A noite transcorreu calma. Nenhum inimigo deveria estar mais ali. Todavia, Makoto tomou o cuidado de vasculhar a área com sua audição e constatou que todos podiam dormir tranquilamente. Eles se dividiram em duas barracas, o Time três ficou em uma e os outros em outra barraca. Quando a madrugada começou a chegar ao fim, Yumi foi a primeira a acordar. Saiu da barraca e viu que o céu começava a clarear. Ela tinha consciência que aquela pausa na viagem fora por causa deles e se sentiu mal por isso. Então, decidiu que iria fazer algo para compensar. Com o que sobrara do fogo da fogueira acesa na noite passada, preparou o café da manhã rapidamente e decidiu encher os cantis de todos. Pegou os objetos e se dirigiu ao rio que não ficava muito distante dali.

Não demorou muito para achá-lo, mesmo com a pouca luz. Pensava em sua antiga sensei enquanto lavava o rosto das águas frias. Será que ainda vivia? Estaria sentindo medo? Saberia que iam procurar salvá-la? Com todos esses pensamentos na cabeça, começou a encher os cantis um por um. O céu já estava bastante claro quando ela terminou. Fechou a ultima garrafa e começava a voltar para o acampamento, quando sua atenção foi chamada por alguma coisa que estava na outra margem do rio.

Yumi deixou os cantis no chão e cuidadosamente, começou a se aproximar, andando sobre as águas. Com a kunai em punho, estava alerta para cada movimento. Mas mesmo sua cautela, ou os anos que passara treinando penosamente com sua mãe e todas as missões que enfrentara, não a prepararam para a cena grotesca que ela viu.

Metade de um corpo jazia espetado na beira do rio. O rosto estava mutilado e os olhos haviam sido arrancados, provavelmente quando a vitima ainda vivia. Só foi capaz de reconhecer que se tratava de um ninja de Konoha por causa da bandana que fora amarrada grotescamente em torno do pescoço. O cadáver exalava um cheiro de podridão, o que a levava a crer que já deveria estar ali a pelo menos dois dias. Com a mão na boca, Yumi procurava conter a ânsia de vômito que ameaçava chegar. Deu as costas para o corpo e se dirigiu à margem. Todo seu corpo tremia. Debruçou-se apoiando as mãos em uma pedra e começou a vomitar tentando, inutilmente, conter as lágrimas. Turbilhões de sensações desconexas ameaçavam preencher seu corpo, enquanto ela tentava acalmar seus nervos.

"Vamos Yumi!" ordenou a si mesma. "O que está acontecendo com você? Não pode ficar assim! Deve voltar o mais rápido possível e avisar a todos! Mexa-se!".

E, levantando-se com dificuldade, começou a voltar rapidamente para o acampamento.

Naruto estava se levantando quando ouviu a voz desesperada de Yumi, chamando-o:

- NARUTO-SENSEI! NARUTO-SENSEI!

Ele não foi o único a atender rapidamente o chamado. Tão logo ouviram a voz da garota, todos se levantaram e saíram das barracas. Yumi vinha correndo em direção a eles e parecia extremamente amedrontada e tinha o rosto muito pálido.

- Qual o problema, Yumi? – perguntou Naruto antes mesmo de a garota parar.

- S-sensei... – falou ela ofegante – Eu achei um corpo... Na beira do rio... Tenho certeza que é de um ninja de Konoha...

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam e começaram a correr em direção ao rio, sendo seguido de perto por todos.

- Como você achou isso, Yumi? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Eu estava enchendo os cantis quando vi alguma coisa na outra margem... – falou estremecendo.

Ela não precisou mais de explicar nada. Logo que chegaram ao rio, puderam constatar o estado do corpo. E Kakashi reconheceu logo de quem se tratava.

- É alguém do clã Hyuuga, sem dúvida.

O coração de Naruto se apertou ao ouvir isso. Então, já haviam chegado tarde.

- Calma Naruto. – falou Sasuke ao ver a expressão do amigo – Era um dos acompanhantes de Hinata sim, mas isso não significa que ela esteja morta. Vamos nos dividir e procurar mais pistas.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a procurar outros indícios de luta. Não demoraram a achar o corpo alvejado do primeiro Hyuuga morto, o resto do corpo do que fora empalado no rio e a cabeça do que fora degolado. O corpo deste nunca seria visto. Por ultimo, acharam o cadáver de Nobuhiro, o único que estava inteiro e sem sinais de perversidade. Ele ainda estava coberto com a manta nobre do clã Hyuuga.

- Isso pertencia a Hinata... – murmurou Naruto tocando naquelas vestes. – Eu já a vi usando uma dessas.

-Pela forma com que foi colocada em cima do corpo, a própria Hinata deve ter feito isso... Uma homenagem. – disse Kakashi pesaroso.

- Então ela os viu sendo mortos um a um? – perguntou Sakura horrorizada.

- Eles devem ter impedido-a de lutar. Não arriscariam a vida dela. Depois de todos mortos, creio eu que ela deva ter lutado. – cogitou Sasuke.

- Tem um pedaço de espada perfurando o coração dele... – apontou Sakura – Deve ter sido o ferimento que causou sua morte.

- Quantos dias faz que ele esta aqui? – perguntou Naruto ansioso.

- Em torno de dois. – respondeu ela.

- Encontramos mais uma coisa! – disse Suzumi chegando perto de onde estavam reunidos os jounins.

Acompanharam Suzumi até um lugar mais afastado da estrada. Em frente a uma grande pedra, dois túmulos foram feitos. Naruto caminhou decidido até eles.

- Sakura, você trouxe seus instrumentos de médica? – perguntou.

Sakura estranhou a pergunta.

- Claro que sim, Naruto! Por que essa pergunta besta? – indagou irritada.

- Porque acho que você fará uma autópsia agora. – e se encaminhou para os túmulos.

Ninguém fez nenhum esforço para impedir ele de começar a cavar. Em pouco tempo, dois cadáver surgiram aos olhos de todos. O Time três assistia a tudo, perplexos, mas nem ousavam olhar para outra coisa. Depois que seu sensei puxou os corpos para fora dos buracos com a ajuda de Sasuke, a médica começou a examiná-los de perto.

- Nenhum dele é Hinata... – suspirou Sakura aliviada – E pertencem à Vila Oculta da Nuvem, como suspeitávamos. Vou iniciar a autopsia para saber como eles morreram... Isso pode nos ajudar na busca. Yumi. – chamou.

- Sim? – disse Yumi se aproximando cautelosamente.

- Poderia me ajudar? – pediu oferecendo seus instrumentos para a garota segurar.

Yumi encarou os cadáveres em decomposição. Eles exalavam um mau cheiro horrendo. Começou a se sentir mal de novo, mas ela não podia recusar. Tinha que mostrar seu valor.

- T-Tudo bem, Sakura-san... – murmurou se abaixando ao lado dela e pegando os objetos.

Tão logo Sakura fez o primeiro corte no primeiro corpo, toda a cor fugiu do rosto de Yumi. As suas mãos, que seguravam as ferramentas da médica, começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente.

- Yumi... – falou Naruto preocupado – Se não puder fazer...

- E-Eu p-posso... – balbuciou ela – Não s-se p-p-preocupe comigo...

Porém, a afirmativa era mentira. O novo corte feito por Sakura no corpo, deixou todo seu corpo tremendo, enquanto ela olhava pra aquela cena horrorizada. Suzumi bateu de leve no ombro de Makoto e apontou para Yumi.

- Vamos tirar ela dali. – murmurou.

Makoto assentiu. Aproximaram-se de onde ela estava e, sem dificuldade, tiraram Yumi de perto. Ela parecia amedontrada demais para reagir. Suzumi tomou o lugar dela e passou a auxiliar Sakura pela meia hora seguinte. Terminado a autopsia, a médica voltou-se para os demais e disse.

- Morte por dano aos órgãos internos. O coração foi o alvo, mas também os pulmões acabaram atingidos. Com certeza foram mortos pelo golpe dos Hyuuga. A questão é: qual deles?

- Nenhuma suspeita? – perguntou Naruto.

- Bem, - começou Sakura – a mulher foi morta por apenas um golpe. Aparentemente foi uma luta rápida, ou ela foi pega de surpresa. Já o homem parece ter ferimentos de luta, porém em dois padrões diferentes. Acho que ele lutou possivelmente com dois deles.

- Hinata-sensei pode tê-los derrotado e enterrado! – disse Makoto esperançoso – E pode estar a salvo e voltando para a vila!

- Você acha que Hinata enterraria os inimigos e deixaria pessoas do seu clã apodrecer ao ar livre? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Ah... – murmurou o garoto envergonhado.

- Mas se dois foram mortos por um Hyuuga, e mesmo assim Hinata sumiu, podemos supor que havia mais deles. – concluiu Sasuke.

- Bem mais. – falou Kakashi olhando para os corpos – Devemos nos preparar. Não será fácil.

Naruto olhou mais uma vez para os corpos e suspirou. Tinha certeza que eles haviam sido mortos pela líder dos Hyuuga. Podia não ser um médico como Sakura, mas havia treinado o suficiente com Hinata para reconhecer o padrão de seus golpes. Mas não iria falar nada por hora. Se não havia corpo, ainda havia esperança.

"Espere por mim, Hinata!" pensou fervorosamente.

E voltando sua atenção para mais adiante, viu Yumi sentada embaixo de uma árvore parecendo muito chateada. Aproximou-se da aluna e falou:

- Qual foi o problema Yumi? – perguntou preocupado.

Yumi o encarou com os olhos vermelhos.

- E-Eu não s-sei N-Naruto-sensei... – murmurou com a voz embargada – E-Eu não c-consegui a-ajudar...

- Não se preocupe Yumi. – falou em tom compreensível - Todos nós temos nossos medos.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Um ninja não pode sentir coisas como medo, Naruto-sensei. Nem pode fracassar. – disse amargurada.

Naruto a olhou e ficou sério. Sentando ao lado dela, continuou calmamente:

- Não sei que disse essas coisas a você, Yumi, mas deixe eu lhe falar algo. Ninjas são seres humanos também e tem sentimentos. Não se envergonhe de sentir medo. Só não deixem que eles te dominem. – e passou a mão carinhosamente na cabeça dela.

Mesmo sem muita vontade, Yumi sorriu. A confiança voltou aos poucos aos seus olhos. Não podia ficar parada. Tinha que ser útil naquela missão. Ou nunca se perdoaria por aquilo.

- Olhe – disse Suzumi chegando – Peguei os cantis que a Yumi deixou lá no rio. Vamos desarmar as barracas?

- Vamos Suzumi – falou Naruto ajudando Yumi a se levantar – e partiremos imediatamente. Hinata nos espera!

E começaram rapidamente a se preparar. O combate estava próximo.

***************

- E então, como a "princesinha" está? – perguntou sarcasticamente Ikimono.

Um rapaz magro, de cabelos ralos e sem vida riu da forma que sua companheira falou.

- Com ciúmes, Ikimono? De uma refém?

A garota fez um barulho irritado com a boca.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes de um shinobi de Konoha? - perguntou se fazendo de ofendida.

- Talvez por que ela seja mais bonita que você... Ou por que o chefe esteja sempre perto dela agora... – e recomeçou a rir desagradavelmente.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! Só não entendo toda essa preocupação do Hibiki-sama com ela! Afinal de contas, ela vai morrer mesmo. Por que você teve que examina-la Kobayashi?

- Ora, ela precisa estar bem para quando começarmos os testes na Vila... – explicou Kobayashi calmamente.

- Espero que "aquelazinha" seja útil... Atrasamos-nos um dia inteiro por causa dela. – Ikimono balançou os cabelos castanhos irritadamente.

- Será mais útil do que você pensa... – murmurou ele.

- Se está tão preocupada com o tempo, Ikimono – falou uma voz grave – Se apresse para seguirmos viagem.

Hibiki se aproximou tão sorrateiramente que os dois ninjas se surpreenderam. Imediatamente ficaram em alerta, em posição de sentido.

- Está tudo em ordem com a refém? – perguntou Hibiki se dirigindo ao ninja médico.

- Tudo em ordem. Já lhe apliquei um sedativo para não tentar fugir durante a viagem. – respondeu Kobayashi mostrando uma injeção – Ela não acorda antes de chegarmos à vila.

- Ótimo. Vamos seguir viagem. Eitaro e os demais nos esperam na casa da fronteira. – e como se só lembrasse-se disso naquele momento, acrescentou – E se preparem para o combate.

- Seremos atacados Hibiki-sama? – perguntou a mulher receosa.

- É apenas um palpite. – falou displicentemente - Contudo, fiquem alerta.

Os dois subordinados se entreolharam. Os "palpites" de Hibiki eram conhecidos na vila da Nuvem por sempre se mostrarem reais. Kobayashi sorriu e apalpou suas armas. Fazia tempo que não dissecava ninguém. Esperava ansiosamente que, quem quer que se aproximasse, fosse uma cobaia interessante. Ikimono apenas deu de ombros. Tudo que queria era terminar logo aquela missão e voltar para casa. Não suportava a idéia de seu amado perto de outra mulher. Mesmo que essa estivesse com seus dias contados.

* * *

- A fronteira está bem perto. – alertou Kakashi.

Os sete ninjas pararam em cima das árvores. Era perceptível a diferença de terreno àquela altura. Enquanto o País do Fogo era conhecido por suas vastas planícies e bosques, o País do Trovão tinha o relevo predominantemente montanhoso. Logo à frente deles uma ravina se erguia imponente. Era um lugar de difícil locomoção.

"Se iniciarmos uma luta aqui" pensou Yumi observando "Temos poucas chances de ganhar".

Kakashi olhou a expressão pensativa no rosto da garota e comentou:

- Já percebeu Yumi?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Mas não foi a única a perceber a situação. Sasuke olhava a vista, preocupado.

- Percebeu o que? – perguntou Suzumi interessada.

- O meio geográfico daqui é totalmente diferente do que vemos no nosso país. Tem muito acidente geográfico. Como estamos acostumados às planícies, podemos ser prejudicados. – esclareceu a garota olhando para sua colega de time.

- Devemos transpor logo essa ravina. – avisou Sasuke – Não podemos ser atacados aqui de forma alguma.

- Ravina? – estranhou Makoto.

Sakura apontou para frente e falou:

- Essa formação geográfica. Pedra de um lado e de outro. No meio, uma depressão cheia de vegetação fechada. Temos que ir por cima. Ir pelo meio é suicídio.

Atravessaram rapidamente a ravina por cima das pedras e chegaram ao pé de uma montanha. Ela se erguia imponente e ameaçadora.

- Aqui começa o país do Trovão. – disse Naruto olhando para a montanha. Depois, encarou seus companheiros um a um e suspirou – Chegou a hora. Podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento.

Todos concordaram. E se dirigindo ao seu time, acrescentou:

- Tomem muito cuidado os três. Nada de precipitação. Se por acaso nos separarmos...

- Yumi liderará o time... – completou Makoto – Já sabemos.

Naruto riu.

- Conto com vocês. – falou sorrindo para eles.

Cautelosamente iniciaram o avanço. Tinham que ir devagar e com cuidado, para evitar possíveis armadilhas. Por pouco Suzumi não caia em uma. No ultimo minuto, Kakashi a puxou antes que pisasse na corda que prendia os sinos.

- Estamos perto. – sussurrou Sakura enquanto desarmava a armadilha.

Uma apreensão começou a tomar de conta de Naruto. Passaram os últimos dois dias viajando sem pausa, se baseando apenas por pistas que encontravam pelo caminho. Não viram nenhum sinal concreto da presença de Hinata, além dos corpos dos Hyuugas. Temia estar na trilha errada. Com dificuldade subiram a montanha até seu topo começando logo em seguida a descida. Aquele medo logo foi substituído por ansiedade quando desciam do alto da montanha e avistaram o telhado de uma casa mais abaixo, ainda bastante distante do lugar onde estavam. Ela parecia ocupada. Kakashi pensava rápido. Podia ser apenas uma moradia normal ou estar ligada ao seqüestro de Hinata.

- Se nós ao menos pudéssemos saber se Hinata se encontra naquela casa... Evitaríamos confrontos inúteis...

- Vamos nos aproximar um pouco mais. – sugeriu Naruto com expressão pensativa.

Quando estavam a uns oito quilômetros da casa, pelos cálculos de Sakura, Naruto disse:

- Makoto, aqui deve dar. – chamou ele – Pode tentar ouvir alguma coisa?

Makoto olhou surpreso para seu sensei. Era a primeira vez que Naruto lhe pedia abertamente para ativar sua linhagem. O garoto ficou temeroso. Podia realmente ter melhorado naquele tempo, mas não sabia se conseguia ouvir daquela distância. Percebendo o receio do aluno, Naruto tocou em seu ombro.

- Eu confio em suas habilidades, Makoto. Se alguém aqui pode nos dizer alguma coisa é você.

Todos o encararam, ansiosos. Makoto fechou os olhos. Primeiro, procurou anular os sons que partiam de seus companheiros. Depois, anulou o som da floresta ao seu redor. E começou a buscar barulhos além. Buscava uma voz humana, um passo ou mesmo uma respiração. Procurou dirigir sua atenção à casa mais a frente deles. Havia muitas pessoas nela, constatou. Tentou prestar atenção nos ruídos produzidos por eles na tentativa de descobrir a quantidade e o que faziam. Passara alguns minutos quando, ainda de olhos fechados, Makoto se abaixou e, pegando um galho no chão, começou a desenhar na terra. Todos se abaixaram também.

- É uma casa grande – começou o garoto desenhando no chão, mas sem olhar para o desenho – Tem nove cômodos. Quatro quartos, uma cozinha, um banheiro e três salas. Existem sete pessoas na casa... Espere... Oito. Uma está deitada, só consigo ouvir seus batimentos... É a Hinata-sensei!

O coração de Naruto acelerou. Kakashi apertou os olhos enquanto observava Makoto.

"Então essa é a habilidade do clã Otori..." pensou admirado "Não é a toa que eles a escondem até dentro da vila... Surpreendente... Nunca tinha visto a real capacidade deles".

- Como você sabe que é a Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke incrédulo.

- Pelas batidas do coração... Cada pessoa tem seu compasso próprio. E eu conheço o dela. Mas... – ele fez uma cara preocupada – Ela não está muito bem... Seus batimentos estão estranhos... Tem uma pessoa no quarto com ela. É um homem. Ele está falando com ela!

- O que ele está dizendo? – indagou Naruto ansioso.

- "Em breve seus olhos serão meus...".

O rosto de Naruto se contraiu de fúria. Sua vontade era sair correndo e arrancar Hinata de lá o mais rápido possível. Mas precisava de mais informações.

- Tem duas pessoas do lado de fora da casa – continuou Makoto marcando no pequeno mapa que fazia na terra – Estão entediados, querem que amanheça logo para partir. Uma mulher está do lado de fora do quarto da Hinata-sensei, e parece chateada. Dois estão na cozinha e um deles está fervendo água... E o outro está em uma das salas, sozinho rabiscando algo em um papel... E tem o cara da voz e a Hinata-sensei em um quarto.

Makoto abriu finalmente os olhos. Ele mesmo se surpreendeu com o mapa da casa que tinha criado no chão. Naruto observava atentamente o desenho. E apontou o lugar onde Makoto escrevera o nome de Hinata.

- Vamos. – disse resoluto – A luta começa agora.

******************

Hibiki passou as mãos sobre os olhos de Hinata. Ela continuava adormecida. E sorriu. Levantando-se, se dirigiu para fora do quarto, empurrando a porta ao sair. Ikimono esperava-a do lado de fora, impaciente.

- Hibiki-sama, perdoe-me a petulância... Mas por que paramos aqui?

- Não quero levar o lixo ate nossa vila, Ikimono. – respondeu calmamente.

A mulher o olhou sem entender. Mas Hibiki não deu mostras que iria explicar nada. Caminhou até a saída da casa e, chegando perto dos dois vigias, falou calmamente:

- Nossos convidados chegaram. – e apontando na direção leste, acrescentou – Recepcione-os como se deve.

Os dois homens sorriram. E começaram a se encaminhar para onde seu líder ordenara.

*****************

O grupo avançava muito devagar, pois as pedras no chão dificultavam a caminhada. Por várias vezes, os garotos tropeçaram. Devido a isso, ainda se encontravam distantes da casa e isso preocupava Kakashi. Em pouco tempo iria anoitecer, ele reparou. Se fosse haver um combate, era fundamental que se desenrolasse durante o dia. Mesmo assim, nuvens pesadas começaram a tomar de conta do céu. Quando transpuseram uma grande pedra que havia no caminho, diversas shurikens foram lançadas nos pés deles. Um homem alto, careca e vestido com a roupa tradicional da Nuvem surgiu frente a eles.

- Nem mais um passo. – falou ele - Vocês não passarão daqui.

Todos ficaram em posição de ataque. Estavam em vantagem, afinal era apenas um. Mas sabiam que não se devia subestimar um inimigo. Se ele estava ali sozinho, devia ter alguma coisa preparada. Yumi fez um sinal para Makoto e Suzumi. Eles assentiram com a cabeça.

- Maldito! – exclamou Naruto – Você é um dos covardes que seqüestraram a Hinata!

O homem riu.

- E você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto não é? Não parece tão impressionante como pintam... Será que conseguirá reaver sua namoradinha?

Naruto fez menção de atacar ele. Porém, teve a manga de sua jaqueta puxada por alguém. Era Yumi. Ela, juntamente com seus dois companheiros, tomou a frente de seu sensei.

- Pode deixar isso conosco sensei. – disse Yumi.

- Não podemos perder tempo. – justificou Suzumi.

- Vocês podem seguir em frente. – completou Makoto.

Naruto olhou surpreso para seus alunos. Se eles estavam pensando que iriam lutar sozinhos, estavam muito enganados. Ele não iria permitir. Mas antes que pudesse falar isso, Kakashi tocou em seu braço.

- Sei o que está pensando. – falou ele - Mas deixe-os lutar. Eles precisam provar para si mesmo e para nós que podem ajudar nessa missão.

- Eles estão em vantagem numérica. – disse Sakura.

- E têm um motivo forte para lutar. – concluiu Sasuke.

Os garotos estavam em posição de luta. Naruto deu um sorriso satisfeito. Eles podiam vencer e sabiam disso.

- Deixarei isso com vocês. – falou ele confiante – Quando terminarem venham ao nosso encontro.

- Certo! – exclamaram eles.

E os quatro jounins continuaram seu caminho. Quando passaram pelo ninja da Nuvem, este pareceu contrariado.

- Não fujam! Lutem comigo!

E tentou perseguir-los. Contudo, os três se interpuseram em seu caminho e o homem foi obrigado a se voltar para os três adolescentes.

- Você não irá perseguir o Naruto-sensei! – disse Suzumi.

- Lutará conosco! – acrescentou Yumi.

Uma risada maléfica saiu da garganta do ninja.

- Lutar contra crianças? Pode até ser divertido... Qual dos três morrerá primeiro? – e começou a se aproximar deles.

- Lutem com todas suas forças! – ordenou Yumi para seus colegas – e não tenham medo de morrer!

- Pode deixar "chefinha" – brincou Suzumi – Mas tenho dois irmãos em casa... Não tenho pretensão de morrer... Ainda nem me vinguei daquela vadia da Hanabi...

- Não posso decepcionar Takeshi-sama... – murmurou Makoto.

"E eu preciso garantir a vida de vocês..." pensou Yumi.

- Um simples grupo de genins nunca me deterá! – gargalhou ele confiante.

Com um rápido movimento das mãos, o ninja fez o ar em torno dele começar a girar e criou diversas lanças de vento que atacaram os garotos. Porém, uma barreira de fogo se ergueu no meio do caminho.

- KAJI NO KEKKAI! – gritou Makoto.

Aproveitando-se da cobertura dada por seu colega, Suzumi invocou:

- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Quando o fogo baixou, ela avançou com suas cópias sobre o inimigo. Ele se defendeu com as mãos de um chute bem aplicado, mas eram muitos pés e mãos. Suzumi o atacou de todos os lados, provando por que seu taijutsu era o melhor do time. Com as mãos, deu um soco no estomago do homem, e saltando, girou para pegar impulso e lhe aplicou um chute, dessa vez no queixo. Ele deu dois passos para trás, mas se equilibrou. Quando a menina voltou a investir, já se preparara. Segurou na perna de um dos clones e girando, passou a acertar todas as cópias com ela. Por ultimo, soltara o clone sobre a verdadeira, que voou para longe.

- Uma técnica tão simples não vai me deter! – disse ele.

Suzumi riu ainda no chão.

- Pode não deter... Mas distrai... – disse num sorriso malicioso.

Ele então percebeu que Yumi sumira. Quando localizou a garota, ela estava em cima da pedra, fazendo uma junção de jutsu.

- SUITON SUISHOHA!

Um redemoinho de água começou a se formar abaixo dos pés de Yumi. Com as mãos, ela direcionou o ataque para o inimigo, obrigando-o a recuar. Por pouco tempo. O vento ao redor dele dava a vantagem, criando uma barreira que fazia com que a água não se aproximasse. Com um sorriso, ele disse:

- Impressionante. Consegue invocar um jutsu de água sem nenhuma fonte por perto. Muito bom mesmo. Mas vai precisar de muito mais menina.

Ele fez um movimento rápido que espalhou todo o golpe de Yumi. Rapidamente, fez um selo e invocou novamente as lanças de vento. Dessa vez, Makoto não foi rápido suficiente. A garota foi atingida pelo golpe. Por sorte, conseguiu escapar das mais perigosas dando giros no ar e pulando para trás. Porém, uma delas atingiu sua perna, e a fez tropeçar. Vendo sua amiga em perigo, rapidamente Makoto correu até onde o homem continua disparando seus ataques a Yumi.

- KATON KARIEI ENDAN! – gritou ele antes de um sopro de fogo sair de sua boca.

Surpreso, o ninja pulou para trás, e conseguiu se livrar dos jatos de chamas. Já de pé, Suzumi correu até onde Yumi estava. A garota parecia bem, mas uma de suas pernas sangrava muito.

- Yumi, pode se levantar? – perguntou Suzumi preocupada.

- Acho que sim. – disse ela se levantando. A perna sangrou mais um pouco, mas ela conseguiu se sustentar.

- Fique aqui que eu e Makoto cuidaremos de tudo. – pediu.

- De forma alguma! – protestou ela. E rasgando um pedaço de sua roupa, amarrou firmemente à perna – Pronto. Ao combate!

Elas voltaram sua atenção na luta que Makoto travava com o ninja da Nuvem. O garoto estava com ótimos movimentos, mas taijutsu definitivamente não era seu forte. Ele levou dois socos seguidos no rosto e caiu. Suzumi usou mais uma vez o Kage bushin e retomou a luta de antes. Mesmo sendo essa sua especialidade, a garota percebeu que estava lutando com um mestre. Quando ele pegou o braço de Suzumi, torcendo-o para trás, Yumi avançou por cima da cabeça dos dois. Num movimento preciso, puxou a manga de sua camisa para cima, revelando a arma que se atava ao seu braço. Quando puxou o fino fio que prendia as kunais, estas voaram em direção ao homem que foi obrigado a soltar o braço de Suzumi para se proteger. Encurralado, começou a girar os braços em sentido horário, criando dois redemoinhos em torno de seu corpo. Quando os garotos tentaram um ataque em grupo, foram arremessados para longe um do outro. Makoto caíra bem perto da ribanceira, enquanto Yumi e Suzumi pararam perto da grande pedra que marcava a divisa entre eles e um precipício.

- Esse local será o túmulo de vocês, pequenos genins! – gargalhou ele.

"Preciso de um plano, rápido!" pensou Yumi desesperada. Olhou para Makoto caído no chão e longe delas e teve uma idéia.

- Ouçam – sussurrou para Suzumi e certa que Makoto a ouvia – Ta na hora de usar aquela estratégia que vínhamos pensando. Ainda não a testamos, mas é nossa única chance.

Suzumi concordou com a cabeça e Makoto começou a se levantar. Os três começam a fazer selos diferentes, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o ninja avançava sobre eles.

- DOTON WAYADO KUZUSHI! – gritou Suzumi dando um soco no chão e fazendo com que todo o local começasse a estremecer quando um braço de pedra golpeou fortemente o homem jogando-o para o alto.

- SUITON SURYUUDAN NO JUTSU! – exclamou Yumi, fazendo com que seu redemoinho de água se tornasse maior e assumisse o formato de dragão, que atacou o homem assim que o golpe de Suzumi o arremessou no ar.

- KATON KARYEI ENDAN! – repetiu Makoto prendendo o homem em suas chamas após o ataque de Yumi.

Eram ataques poderosos que nenhum dos três ainda dominava perfeitamente. Isso fez com que uma grande quantidade de chakra de cada um fosse consumido. Para total alegria deles, parecia que o esforço tinha valido a pena. O corpo do ninja caíra a poucos metros dali.

- Conseguimos! – exclamou Suzumi.

Satisfeitos, correram em direção a ele, para se certificarem de sua vitória. Mas Yumi parecia receosa e se aproximou com cautela. Qual não foi a decepção deles quando contataram que era apenas um tronco enegrecido que estava no chão.

- Kawarimi no jutsu! – exclamou Yumi estarrecida.

Neste mesmo instante, ele surgiu sobre as cabeças deles, aplicando uma voadora certeira no rosto de Suzumi, que foi arremessada contra a grande pedra e caiu no chão após bater nela. Makoto conseguiu acertar um soco nele, mas logo se tornou o alvo. Conseguiu se livra dos primeiros golpes, até que o inimigo usou de um sórdido método. Quando tinha suas mãos próximas ao rosto do garoto, despejou em seus olhos uma grande quantidade de veneno.

Gritando de dor, Makoto foi forçado a recuar, sendo atingido no momento que levou as mãos aos olhos. Aplicando golpes sucedidos, ele conseguiu arremessar o genin em direção ao precipício. Sem enxergar e sofrendo ataques simultâneos, Makoto não percebeu o perigo que corria.

- Makoto, cuidado! – exclamou Yumi.

Mas era tarde. Um passo em falso e ele desequilibrou-se, caindo barranco abaixo.

- MAKOTO!!!! – gritou Suzumi desesperada, se levantando rapidamente. Mesmo sentindo uma grande dor do lado direito, com a certeza de que uma costela sua se partira, a garota se atirou do precipício atrás do amigo. Usou o kage bushin para se prender a uma pedra e, enquanto suas cópias a seguravam, mergulhou atrás de Makoto. Conseguiu pega-lo antes que atingisse o chão. Ficaram suspensos por um momento até que, usando o que restava de seu chakra, concentrou-o em suas mãos para dar o empurrão que faltava para se atirarem de volta ao topo.

Enquanto Suzumi lutava para salvar Makoto, Yumi encarava o inimigo e lutava pensando em uma maneira de tirá-los vivos dali. Fugir era impensável. Fora criada por sua mãe que repetia todos os dias que um ninja não deve abandonar um campo de batalha. Mas também não encontrava nenhuma solução para derrotar o homem que a golpeava. Ele era muito mais experientes que eles em combate. Com uma dor aguda na perna, ela deu um salto para trás e olhou para o ninja. Precisava agir rápido.

- Em vez de olhar para mim dessa forma, tente me enfrentar. – zombou ele.

Com um olhar de ódio, Yumi tornou a usar:

- SUITON SURYUUDAN NO JUTSU!

Ele se desviou das primeiras investidas. Todavia, na terceira, o dragão de Yumi conseguiu ferir-lo na barriga e atravessar o braço direito. Fazendo uma cara de desgosto, ele conseguiu neutralizar o golpe com seu ataque de vento.

- Isso não vai me pegar duas vezes! – exclamou aborrecido. Depois, acrescentou com um sorriso maligno - Mas olhe para baixo!

Instintivamente ela olhou. E o medo tomou conta dela. Seus pés estavam presos por duas correntes de vento que começaram a subir pelo seu corpo. Momentos depois, ela era aprisionada em uma jaula suspensa que se movimentava rápido demais para permitir que o ar fosse absorvido pelo pulmão. Levando as mãos à garganta, Yumi tentava inutilmente respirar. Estava começando a perder os sentidos.

Quando Suzumi e Makoto voltaram ao campo de batalha, ela indagou preocupada:

- Como você está?

Makoto mantinha os olhos fechados e os esfregava com desespero.

- Meus olhos ardem! Não consigo abri-los! – falou angustiado.

Foi nesse momento que Suzumi viu a situação de sua colega.

- Yumi! – gritou correndo em direção a ela.

Uma barreira de vento arremessou a garota para longe.

- Suzumi, o que está havendo? – perguntou Makoto angustiado sem enxergar.

Só então reparou no barulho feito por um grande redemoinho de ar. Pelo som abafado, ele sabia que se tratava de um jutsu de aprisionamento. Então entendeu. Yumi deveria esta presa lá. Concentrou-se buscando a direção dela e fez a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça.

- KATON KARYEI ENDAN!

- Isso não vai me pegar de novo! – exclamou o ninja sorrindo.

Makoto sorriu. Não era ele o alvo. As chamas atingirão a prisão de Yumi, para total surpresa do inimigo e de Suzumi. O fogo desfez rapidamente a prisão de vento, libertando a garota, que caiu de joelhos no chão, respirando sofregamente.

- Entendo... – disse o ninja sem aquele riso sarcástico – O ar aquecido se espalha mais rápido... Bem pensado. Mas já é hora do jogo acabar. Irei enterrar os três com meus ventos.

Não havia mais salvação. Era isso que pensava Yumi. Ela tinha falhado. E seus amigos iriam pagar com suas vidas pelo erro. Olhou para ambos. Suzumi tentava se levantar, mas levou a mão à barriga numa atitude de dor, onde um ferimento sangrava. Ela passou a olhar para Makoto. O garoto estava com os olhos muito inchados e não conseguia abri-los. Mas algo a surpreendeu. Ele sorria.

Dentro da cabeça de Makoto, tudo fazia sentido. Sabia agora o motivo de tudo o que Takeshi-sama dissera. Sem sua visão, sua audição aguçou-se ainda mais. Concentrando-se, ele conseguiu ouvir até mesmo o sangue correndo pelo corpo de seu oponente. Soube que jutsu ele iria usar antes mesmo de suas mãos se unirem. O ataque de Yumi o tornara mais lento, e isso o ajudou, pois ouviu quando os ossos entraram em atrito e quando as mãos buscavam se unir para formar o selo que atirava as lanças de vento. Tivera tanta convicção que, quando ele fez o primeiro movimento, ele gritou:

- SUZUMI, YUMI, PULEM PARA A ESQUERDA!

Sem opção, elas obedeceram. Segundos depois, no lugar onde antes elas estavam, milhares de buracos foram feitos.

O esforço de pular tão rapidamente terminara de afetar a perna de Yumi. Ela caiu de mau jeito no chão e sentiu o músculo de sua perna se romper. Suzumi também não estava bem. Sua costela fraturada começava a perfurar seu fígado e ela sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Curvou-se de dor apertando sua barriga. Todas essas manifestações do corpo delas foram ouvidas por Makoto, que decidiu que lutaria sozinho. Somente ele podia vencê-lo naquele momento.

- Meninas, não se aproximem! – pediu – Eu lutarei com ele!

- Como você pode fazer isso sem sua visão? – perguntou o ninja enraivecido – Pelo visto terei que mata-lo antes.

E começou a invocar a prisão de vento novamente. Mas Makoto já previra seus movimentos. E antes dos redemoinhos se formarem em seus pés, ele usou o katon e neutralizou o golpe. Depois, se aproximou rapidamente do inimigo e passou a lutar se desviando de todos seus ataques. Suzumi observava imóvel a cena. Olhou incrédula para Yumi.

- Você está vendo isso? – perguntou.

- Incrível... Ele está utilizando a audição para prever os golpes... – falou Yumi.

Quando viu que seus golpes não estavam surtindo efeito, o ninja se enfureceu. E, saltando para trás, começou a fazer um selamento. Makoto não reconheceu o padrão desses, logo era algo que ele não tinha utilizando ainda. Não podia deixar ele faze-lo. Aguardando o momento que o homem baixasse a guarda ao fazer os selos, Makoto concentrou o resto de seu chakra em seus braços. Lembrava da forma exata que o líder dos Otori ensinara. Podia fazer aquilo. E iria usar o jutsu que ele lhe ensinara há pouco tempo para demonstrar isso.

"Não é fácil, mas você pode faze-lo agora" lembrava ele das palavras de Takeshi enquanto estavam no pátio da casa do líder "Concentre o chakra na mão, de forma a deixa-lo muito concentrado. Transforme isso em fogo. E ataque rapidamente. Mas tome cuidado. Só o use em último caso. Se você perder o controle do fogo, sofrerá danos graves" alertara.

"Takeshi-sama" pensou Makoto "Vencerei isso com sua ajuda".

Quando milhares de minúsculas agulhas de vento se preparavam para atacá-lo, Makoto soube que tinha vencido. Aproveitando a abertura de dois segundos que tivera antes do jutsu inimigo se completar, utilizou a mão esquerda coberta por chamas para atingir o pescoço do ninja. Sua mão perfurou a traquéia dele, entrando dentro dela com uma facilidade espantosa derretendo a pele e a carne enquanto avançava. A cabeça do homem acabou se desprendendo facilmente do resto do corpo. Foi tudo tão de repente que somente os olhos treinados de Yumi enxergaram bem o momento da degola. Para Suzumi, o ninja simplesmente caiu sem sua cabeça.

- Nunca subestime um time de genins... – disse Makoto com as mãos ainda em chamas.

Diante da cena, Suzumi ajudou Yumi a se levantar e se dirigiram para ele.

- Makoto... Você venceu... – falou Yumi com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não. Nós vencemos. – corrigiu Makoto – Você o deixou lento e eu me aproveitei disso. E você me salvou Suzumi... Obrigada.

Suzumi, ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, deu um grande cascudo na cabeça dele.

- AI! – reclamou – POR QUE EU TO APANHANDO? ACABEI DE SALVAR VOCÊ, SUA MAL AGRADECIDA!!!!

- TA APANHANDO POR QUE VOCÊ É UM GRANDE IDIOTA QUE ME DEIXOU PREOCUPADA! E DESLIGUE ISSO! – mandou apontando para a mão dele.

Porém, Makoto teve muita dificuldade para conter o fogo. E quando ele se foi, entendeu o porquê Takeshi o prevenira para usá-lo apenas em ultimo caso. Como ainda não sabia controlar bem o fogo, ele escapara de seu domínio e a pele em torno de sua mão exibia feias queimaduras. Não poderia mais lutar por aquele dia.

Olhando para o estado que ficou a mão do amigo, Yumi se afastou um pouco e virou as costas.

- Perdoem-me por ser uma péssima líder... – pediu ela.

Makoto e Suzumi se entreolharam.

- Você não é uma péssima líder. – contestou Suzumi

– Veja, - apontou Makoto - derrotamos um jounin sozinhos!

Ela não estava convencida. E enquanto Suzumi abraçava Makoto tentando sufoca-lo com uma chave de braço em comemoração, ela suspirou. Por enquanto estavam vivos.

Entretidos na alegria da vitória, nem Suzumi nem Makoto perceberam a aproximação de mais alguém. E quando Yumi viu, foi tarde demais para avisar os amigos. Outro ninja da Nuvem se atirou sobre eles com uma shuriken gigantesca. Quando a arma estava para atingir os garotos, Yumi não pensou duas vezes. Jogou-se sobre o ataque, protegendo-os com seu corpo. A arma perfurou o corpo da garota que, com o impacto da pancada, foi arremessada para longe.

Os dois colegas mal acreditaram no que vira ou ouvira. O corpo de Yumi caiu derramando uma grande quantidade de sangue no chão.

- Uma foi fácil... – disse o ninja recém chegado – Os outros também serão.

Yumi estava sufocando. Seu pulmão fora perfurado. Tentou retirar a arma de seu corpo mais não podia. Não tinha forças. Espantou-se com a quantidade de sangue no chão. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo saia dela.

- Fujam... – murmurou ela, mas apenas Makoto pode ouvi-la.

Sem forças, deixou a cabeça pender sobre o corpo e presenciou o mar de sangue ao seu redor aumentar. Queria saber se seus amigos fugiram, mas sua visão começara a escurecer. Também não ouvia mais nada e começou a sentir um frio tomar de conta de seu corpo. A hemorragia estava fazendo com que perdesse seus sentidos e ela não sabia o que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Então essa é a sensação de morrer..." pensou ela sentindo a mente perder a consciência "Suzumi... Makoto... Acho que eu deveria ter me divertido mais como vocês...".

Eles não tinham mais condições de lutar. Iam acabar mortos também.

"Morrerei antes deles..." aquele pensamento lhe deu conforto "Naruto-sensei... Perdoe-me...".

A ultima coisa que a garota vira antes de mergulhar no vazio fora uma sombra sobre ela. Provavelmente um enviado dos céus. Ou do inferno.

Makoto soube exatamente o momento que acontecera. Estava bem consciente quando deixou de ouvir os batimentos do coração de Yumi.


	31. Chapter 29

Capítulo XXIX – O resgate da soldado Hyuuga parte II

Neji sempre detestou fazer missões para senhores feudais como aquele. Somente por ter um pouco de terra e alguns servos, achava que podia mandar em todos aqueles sobre ao quais colocava a vista. E isso não excluía ninjas. Mesmo que dependesse deles para alcançar algo almejado. Logo que chegou àquele feudo e viu até onde chegava a arrogância do seu senhor, soubera por que a Hokage o escolhera. Era o único que tinha sangue frio o suficiente para agüentar tudo sem por em risco a missão. Uma missão rank A, para capturar um assassino conhecido na região e que ameaçara a família do contratante.

- Eu acho que todo feudo deveria seguir meu exemplo. – repetiu pela milésima vez o homem gordo e feio à sua frente, soltando uma baforada de fumaça em cima dele – Roubou, perde as mãos! Matou, é morto! Esse país não vai para frente por que aqueles que estão no governo dão muita liberdade à vila oculta e acabam negligenciando uma política de segurança mais eficaz e local!

"Além de tudo, obrigado a ouvir falar mal de minha vila" pensou aborrecido "Espero que a Hokage me pague o suficiente por isso.".

Enquanto o homem continuava a se queixar e exaltar a época de seu avô, quando as vilas ninjas eram supervisionadas mais de perto pelos governos, o pensamento do rapaz estava bem distante dali. Mais exatamente, do outro lado do país. Queria estar ao lado de Hinata-sama e não agüentando as lamúrias daquele velho. Sabia que Nobuhiro era um ótimo ninja, mas sua preocupação era a saúde de sua prima. Desde que assumira o clã, ela vivia constantemente adoentada. E como se não bastasse isso, se recusava a ser examinada. Quando voltasse, decidiu ele, iria examiná-la ele mesmo.

- Por isso eu quero que o traga com vida! – concluindo seu simplório monólogo, o homem o encarou – Espero que você contenha seus instintos assassinos rapaz!

"Se não os contivesse, você já estaria morto" pensou sombriamente Neji. Adoraria dar aquela reposta, mas sabia que era isso que ele queria. Uma confusão. Assim ele poderia esperar que completasse a missão para depois acusa-lo de maus tratos, e não pagar nem um centavo pela captura. Já ouvira falar de casos assim. E não estava disposto a ser mais um deles.

- Não se preocupe Honda-sama, eu irei trazê-lo bem vivo para o senhor. – disse Neji calmamente – Só preciso saber das informações exatas sobre o assassino.

- Meu filho lhe porá a par de tudo. – resmungou aborrecido por Neji ter se controlado – Preciso ver um médico, minhas pernas estão me matando! – acrescentou se levantando.

"Mentiroso" pensou Neji se forçando para não rir. Desde que chegara ao feudo, se preocupara em ficar a par de tudo que podia estar relacionado ao caso e à vida local e qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que as supostas visitas ao médico do senhor do feudo eram apenas desculpas dadas à sua esposa para visitar a amante, vinte anos mais jovem.

Foi deixado a sós com o filho do senhor, um rapazola mais ou menos de sua idade que, apesar de tentar parecer imponente, não possuía nenhum dom para intimidar. Uma criada passou a servir chá para eles e, reparou Neji, ela o observava com um nítido interesse. Procurando deixar bem claro que o sentimento não era recíproco, ignorou-a e passou a conversar com o rapaz. Soube que os motivos do pai do rapaz querer tanto o procurado vivo, eram para aplicar "justiça com as próprias mãos". Soube também de todas as informações essenciais como nome, aparência e forma de agir do procurado.

- Hyuuga-san pode pernoitar conosco e começar amanhã mesmo sua missão. – convidou o rapaz.

- Não pretendo demorar. – avisou Neji se levantando – Irei começar ainda hoje as buscas. Não se preocupe – acrescentou ao ver o rapaz tentar se levantar também – Eu sei onde fica a saída.

A relva do jardim da bela casa de arquitetura tradicional estava úmida. Sinal que viria tempestade. Olhando as flores adormecidas, Neji lembrou de uma época que não existia há quinze anos. Quando os primeiros pingos atingiram o chão, sentiu o cheiro da terra molhada e percebeu que gostava de chuva. Dava-lhe uma sensação de nostalgia. Queria que tudo pudesse ser diferente. Nunca almejara tomar o posto de Hinata dentro da família, mas aquilo já estava debilitando-a tanto que por um momento, apenas um breve momento, desejou pertencer à Souke para poder arrancá-la das garras daquele sofrimento.

Sabia por que gostava de chuva. Ela lhe lembrava das tardes passadas ao lado de Hinata sob a supervisão de seu pai. Momentos agradáveis que nunca voltariam. Dando as costas para o jardim, começou a se dirigir para a cidade vizinha, sob a água derramada pelo céu, com uma urgência que não sabia explicar, mas que tomava conta de seu ser.

***************

Hyuuga Umi pertencia à Souke. Era uma ninja com especialidade em genjutsu e raramente ficava sem missões. Considerava-se uma felizarda por estar naquele dia em especial descansando em casa. Fora designada para substituir Neji enquanto ele ia em busca de Hinata, e isso era uma honra. Sentia um pouco de inveja de sua líder. Adoraria ter Neji se preocupando com ela.

"Ai ai ai, Hinata-sama... Em vez de sofrer pela raposa, devia tentar gostar de alguém como o Neji-sama..." pensou ela.

Em pouco tempo ela alcançou a cidade para onde Neji fora. Já estava a par da missão e vinha pronta para assumi-la. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar ao local indicado e ver Neji saindo tranquilamente da casa do senhor feudal.

- Neji-sama. – chamou ela.

Neji sentiu um arrepio letárgico passar por sua espinha quando viu Umi vindo na sua direção. A presença de qualquer shinobi de Konoha já seria um mau presságio, mas um do clã Hyuuga àquela altura era o anuncio de péssimas noticias.

- Umi – falou ele se dirigindo rapidamente a ela – O que você faz aqui? Essa missão era secreta...

- A Hokage me mandou para tomar o seu lugar. Há assuntos mais importantes para serem resolvidos por você, Neji-sama.

O estômago de Neji seu uma volta completa dentro de seu corpo. Mas sua voz saiu calma, quando falou:

- Minha missão aqui já está terminada. – anunciou – Falta apenas o pagamento que o cliente está providenciando... Mas me fale logo, o que a Hokage quer comigo?

Umi hesitou um pouco antes de falar:

- Neji-sama... É sobre a Hinata-sama...

Em breves palavras, ela explicou tudo que acontecera.

- Ontem, Hiashi-sama recebeu uma carta do primeiro-ministro, onde ele convidava-o juntamente com Hinata-sama para visitá-lo na capital.

- Mas, como isso é possível? E a carta que Hinata-sama recebeu? – perguntou perplexamente irritado – A menos que...

- Exatamente. A carta era falsa. Hinata-sama foi atraída para fora da vila. E segundo Tsunade-sama, isso teria sido obra da Vila Oculta da Nuvem.

Com o ódio brilhando em seus olhos ao ouvir esse nome, Neji pegou o pergaminho oferecido por Umi onde se lia as instruções de Hiashi juntamente com a ordem da Hokage e mandou:

- Pegue o mandato de substituição emitido pela Hokage e receba o pagamento. Cuidado que esse velho é enganador, e pode se recusar a paga-la. Se isso acontecer, use suas habilidades em genjutsu e consiga convencê-los.

Ela sorriu maldosamente:

- Não se preocupe Neji-sama. Salve nossa líder que de questões menores como essa, eu me encarrego.

Olhando para a carta em suas mãos que continha as instruções para missão, Neji comentou friamente:

- O Time sete sem Naruto. Que inusitado.

Após isso, Neji começou a se dirigir rapidamente na direção ao País do Trovão. Levaria em torno de três ou quatro dias até chegar lá. Mas não pretendia demorar mais do que três dias.

**************

Suzumi assistiu horrorizada à cena de sua melhor amiga tendo seu corpo arremessado de forma tão grotesca pela arma. Makoto parecia tão estático quanto ela. Estavam em apuros, tinha que admitir. Sua costela quebrada doía a cada respiração e Makoto, com as mãos bastante queimadas, não tinha condições de executar nenhum jutsu. Mas seu orgulho a impulsionava. Ela teria que lutar. Mesmo que não existisse chance de vitória.

- Uma foi fácil... Os outros também serão. – disse o ninja inimigo.

- Makoto, para trás... – pediu ela com a voz fraca.

- Suzumi... – começou ele.

- FAÇA O QUE EU TO MANDANDO, PORRA! – gritou.

Ela tentava parecer decidida, mas não podia enganar sua audição. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera a garota, sua voz tremia. Ela estava amedrontada. Ele sentia o mesmo. Tentou mexer as mãos e uma forte dor o atingiu. Não podia fazer nenhum selo.

Rapidamente a garota começou a executar um selamento. Mas não o concluiu. O homem se aproximou dela tão de repente que ela só o viu quando ele a encarou bem perto. Ele lhe deu um soco em seu estomago e, girando o corpo, aplicou um chute em seu rosto, atirando-a bem próximo de onde estava Yumi. Makoto escutou o momento que outra costela de Suzumi se partiu ao atingir o chão.

- Um Otori pelo que reparei... – murmurou o homem parecendo deliciado – Parece que teremos mais uma linhagem avançada para estudar na Vila...

Ele veio rapidamente em sua direção e, num gesto automático, Makoto se protegeu com os braços sobre o rosto, esperando a pancada. Ao invés de sentir a dor, ele ouviu um baque surdo e depois uma pessoa recuando. Alguém tomara sua frente. Não era Suzumi. Nem Yumi. Nem Naruto. Era um padrão cardíaco diferente. Ele não reconhecia.

- Makoto – uma voz grave reboou – Afaste-se.

Com o coração disparado, ele reconheceu a voz de Hyuuga Neji. Afastou-se rapidamente até onde estava Suzumi.

- Oh, outro Hyuuga! – exclamou o ninja satisfeito – Você pertence à Souke ou à Bouke?

- Essa informação é desnecessária a um homem morto... – sibiliou Neji.

O ninja tentou ataca-lo. Apenas tentou. Seus golpes nem ao menos ameaçaram Neji e ele se viu golpeado implacavelmente por uma mão que o atingiu apenas uma vez. Suzumi observou espantada como Neji rapidamente eliminou o ninja da Nuvem. Mas não era hora pra ficar de boca aberta observando aquilo.

- Makoto... – chamou ela tentando se levantar com dificuldade sem conseguir – Pegue o kit de primeiros socorros que está na minha mochila. Vamos salvar Yumi...

Neji chegou perto deles agora. Presenciou o estado dos garotos com peso no coração.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntou ele.

- Que pergunta idiota! – disse Suzumi irritada – Não ta vendo?! E você Makoto, pega logo o...

Suas palavras morreram no meio do caminho. Mesmo com os olhos inchados, dava pra perceber que Makoto chorava. Parecia estar sentindo uma dor muito forte.

- Makoto... O que aconteceu?

- Yumi... – balbuciou o garoto – O coração dela... Parou...

Suzumi tentou se levantar novamente e tudo que conseguiu foi uma dor forte do lado, que a fez cuspir sangue.

Rapidamente Neji se encaminhou até onde estava Yumi. Seus olhos ainda estavam entreabertos. Num gesto preciso, tirou a shuriken que atravessava a garota.

- Byakugan! – exclamou ele.

Logo compreendeu o estado de Yumi. O coração tinha parado há pouco mais de alguns segundos. As células de seu cérebro ainda não tinham sofrido degeneração. Podia salvá-la. Localizou os pontos certos para agir e, com apenas dois dedos, começou a pressionar o peito dela. No primeiro toque, estimulou o coração, massageando-o e empurrando chakra em direção a ele. O coração recomeçou a bater lentamente e para Makoto, ouvir o coração da amiga bater de novo soou como uma doce melodia.

- Voltou... – suspirou ele aliviado ajudando Suzumi a se levantar.

As lágrimas dos olhos da garota começaram a descer mais fortes. Lágrimas de alívio.

Com as duas mãos sobre o peito de Yumi, Neji empurrou chakra para os pulmões, forçando-os a expelir o sangue que se acumulava nele. A garota começou a cuspir todo o sangue que acumulara por reflexo muscular, mas era perceptível que era um movimento inconsciente. Num terceiro movimento, pressionando determinados pontos do corpo, onde o fluxo de sangue era mais forte, estancou a hemorragia dos ferimentos. Depois, suas mãos adquiriram uma forte coloração verde enquanto ele cauterizava os mesmos.

- Você é um ninja médico? – perguntou Suzumi impressionada.

- Não. – respondeu Neji sem tirar os olhos da garota no chão – Mas sei algumas medidas de urgência que são bem úteis numa situação de emergência. Vocês deviam aprender um ou dois.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Makoto preocupado.

- Morrer eu garanto que ela não vai. Mas eu não posso dizer mais nada. É essencial que ela seja levada de volta à vila. Como isso é impossível no momento, dada às condições de vocês, quero que me esperem aqui. – e encarou os dois garotos – A presença de vocês denuncia a presença de Naruto. – disse com um ar sarcástico - Alguém mais?

- Você não sabe quem veio na missão? – perguntou Makoto surpreso.

- Não passei na vila. Recebi ordens diretamente de Tsunade-sama, e nome de Naruto não foi mencionado no grupo de resgate. – e olhando seriamente para os três - Nem o de vocês. Apesar de que vocês lutaram bem. Imagino que tenham aprendido esse trabalho em grupo com a Hinata-sama certo? – perguntou ironicamente sem nem cogitar a possibilidade de Naruto ser capaz de ensinar aquilo.

- Ei! – exclamou Suzumi irritada – Se você viu a gente lutando, por que não ajudou logo? A Yumi quase morreu por isso!

- Como eu disse vocês lutaram bem. Não tive como intervir naquele momento, pois ainda me aproximava deste local e só pude observá-los usando isto. – disse apontando para o byakugan - Contudo, quando me aproximei foi que pude fazer alguma coisa com relação ao ninja que estava escondido. – sorrindo friamente, ele acrescentou - Afinal, uma coisa é uma luta justa, outra é uma emboscada. Não concordo com isso. Infelizmente, não pude parar a shuriken. E então, quem veio? – insistiu.

- Nós três, Naruto-sensei, Sakura-san, Kakashi-san e Sasuke-san. – respondeu Makoto.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair. Pegando Yumi nos braços cuidadosamente, Neji os deixou em uma caverna perto da estrada. Com o kit de primeiros socorros de Suzumi, ele se preparou para fazer os curativos em Yumi. Quando abriu a blusa da garota para poder fazer-los, reparou que ela possuía diversas cicatrizes de corte ao longo daquela região do corpo. Imaginando o que teria sido o causador daquilo, começou a enfaixá-la. Depois cauterizou e enfaixou o torço de Suzumi e, por ultimo, lavou o rosto de Makoto com um soro contra venenos enfaixando seus olhos. Também usou a pomada especial dos Hyuuga na mão do garoto, enfaixando-a também.

- Não saiam daqui. – avisou ele – Mandarei Sakura até vocês assim que alcança-los.

E saiu da caverna para o frio da noite.

Suzumi usou uma tarja explosiva para acender uma fogueira e passou a velar Yumi. Ela estava com febre. Makoto permanecia em silêncio, provavelmente vasculhando a área com sua audição. Não sabiam por quanto tempo ficariam ali, mas torciam para ser bem pouco.

**************

Kakashi ia à frente de seu grupo. Sabia que tinham que andar rápido, mas a geografia do local não ajudava. E conhecia o suficiente do País do Trovão para saber que não se podia menosprezar seu terreno.

- Em breve começará a chover... – falou Sasuke observando as pesadas nuvens se formar.

- Isso nos dará uma grande desvantagem. – comentou Kakashi preocupado.

Naruto concordava. Com as pedras escorregadias seria mais difícil de caminhar.

Quando chegaram a um trecho do caminho que tinha sua passagem totalmente fechada por arbustos, onde eles enveredavam em meios a galhos e árvores retorcidos, Kakashi estancou. Depois, ordenou:

- Pulem pra trás!

Todos obedeceram. Meia dúzia de kunais com tarjas explosivas foi arremessada no caminho. Antes de a fumaça baixar, eles já podiam ver que era somente um inimigo. Apenas um.

- Sigam em frente. – ordenou Kakashi – Eu cuidarei dele.

Não havia o que discutir. Para Naruto tudo que importava era chegar logo até onde estava Hinata. Sabia que não tinha o que temer. Pensar em seu sensei perdendo era o mesmo que pensar que o sol não nasceria no fim da noite. Por isso nenhum deles se opôs. Continuaram seu caminho.

- Então... – começou Kakashi percebendo que o ninja não fez nenhum movimento para impedir o grupo de seguir – Vocês planejam nos enfraquecer durante o caminho...

- Ninja Copiador Kakashi. – disse ele – Será divertido.

- Veremos...

Lentamente Kakashi tirou a bandana que cobria seu olho. Não pretendia demorar muito ali.

- Esse é o famoso sharingan de Konoha? Preocupante. – comentou tomando posição de luta.

- Você parece saber muito sobre mim, enquanto eu nem ao menos sei seu nome. O que eu farei quando for fazer sua lápide? – zombou friamente Kakashi.

- Hashibara – respondeu ele dando um sorriso sádico – É um prazer!

Tão logo terminou a frase, pulou para o alto, jogando mais kunais com tarjas explosivas. Kakashi não teve problemas de desviar de nenhuma delas, até perceber o verdadeiro intento de seu inimigo. Ele o estava empurrando em direção de uma armadilha e por pouco quase conseguiu. Na última hora, Kakashi desviou do dispositivo que acionava as diversas armas apontadas para ele. Com uma kunai, desarmou-a. Depois pulou pra o alto.

- Então vocês já nos esperavam... – disse ele sentado em cima de uma árvore.

- Nunca subestime Hibiki-sama. – alertou Hashibara.

- Então o inimigo tem nome... Creio eu que deve ser muito importante para ele conseguir o byakugan, a ponto de atrair Hinata para fora da vila. Ele arriscou-se muito.

- Valeu a pena. Agora temos bem mais que apenas o byakugan, não é mesmo... – disse sorrindo sinicamente.

E ele foi derretendo, se transformando em fumaça. Um bushin.

Ele era precavido, pensava Kakashi. Mas não o suficiente.

Com apenas uma das mãos, ele conseguiu deter o ataque de Hashibara que veio por cima. Com uma das mãos presas, tudo que o inimigo pode fazer foi tentar se soltar, usando o taijutsu. Porém, Kakashi não parecia disposto a deixá-lo ir tão fácil. Com o joelho, golpeou seu estômago, empurrando-o para longe. Com a força do ataque, o rapaz teve que recuar para longe.

Kakashi teve um tempo para analisá-lo. Hashibara estava escondendo o jogo. Tinha que obriga-lo a se mostrar.

- Uma luta justa não parece ser o forte da Vila da Nuvem... – comentou Kakashi se aproximando – Mostre o seu real potencial, garoto.

Hashibara começou a sorrir. Limpou o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca e tirou um pergaminho do bolso. Abriu-o rapidamente enquanto passava o sangue por toda sua extensão.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu?" pensou Kakashi fazendo um selamento "Não... É outra coisa!".

Quando o primeiro ataque veio, ele foi impedido pela barreira de água levantada por Kakashi. Todavia, quando se desviou da explosão causada por esse atrito, ele percebeu que estava cercado. Do pergaminho, saíram várias esferas luminosas que lembravam olhos e o rodeavam por todas as direções.

- Isso você não poderá copiar, Sharingan Kakashi... – disse Hashibara – É uma técnica especial do meu clã e exige o mantra escrito nesse pergaminho para poder invocá-lo. Basta somente uma ordem minha para que meus "bichinhos" o despedacem por completo.

Com o sharingan, Kakashi vasculhou a área em busca de uma brecha. Não havia nenhuma.

- Não irei matá-lo rápido – comentou o ninja da Nuvem com um olhar sádico – Se eu derrotá-lo, Hibiki-sama com certeza me permitirá ficar com esse sharingan. Então terei cuidado em deixar sua cabeça intacta...

Diversas esferas se aproximaram de Kakashi. Quando ele fez um rápido movimento com as mãos, Hashibara percebeu que precisava neutralizá-las. O atrito das esferas gerou uma explosão quando atingiu Kakashi. A fumaça que subiu, impediu o inimigo de ver até que ponto o machucará. Quando a poeira baixou, Hashibara viu o corpo de Kakashi estendido no chão.

- Que patético! – disse ele se aproximando – Nem ao menos v...

Mas a frase não foi concluída. Kakashi surgiu do chão rapidamente, atingindo o rapaz com uma kunai em seu pescoço. O corpo no chão era um bushin. Apesar de ser um ataque rápido e surpreso, ele conseguiu se esquivar da arma, evitando que ela atingisse um ponto vital. Contudo, Kakashi o empurrou em direção a uma arvore, prendendo com seu corpo contra o tronco.

- Idiota! – exclamou o ninja da Nuvem – Ordenarei que minhas esferas lhe atinjam pelas costa!

Kakashi sorriu.

- Tente. – provocou.

As esferas rodearam mais uma vez seu corpo, mas dessa vez não atingiram seu intento, pois quando elas entraram em contato com o corpo do jounin de Konoha, ele rapidamente desapareceu.

- Outro bushin! – exclamou o outro surpreso.

O verdadeiro Kakashi surgiu em sua frente e abriu um pergaminho, passando rapidamente uma gota de sangue em sua superfície.

- Kuchyose: Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu! – gritou.

Diversos cachorros surgiram do chão e se prenderam a Hashibara.

- Agora... Colocaremos um fim nisso. – murmurou Kakashi fazendo sua mão brilhar de chakra - Raikiri!

Hashibara, mesmo preso, ordenou as esferas que atacassem Kakashi. Quando elas se aproximaram, ele apenas começou a girar sua mão rapidamente, explodindo todas as que se aproximaram. Por último, correu até onde estava o rival e, com um rápido movimento, o atingiu direto na barriga. Os cachorros desapareceram quando Hashibara foi lançado contra a mata.

"Ferido e sem seu pergaminho ele não poderá lutar" pensou Kakashi satisfeito.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair quando Kakashi se aproximou. O rapaz jazia no chão sem se mover. Não era um bushin, constatou com o sharingan. Mas não detectava nenhuma atividade de chakra em seu corpo. Ele estava morto.

- Bem – disse com um suspiro – Vou seguir em frente.

Contudo, ao dar as costas ao corpo, se surpreendeu ao ver Hashibara em frente a ele bem vivo.

- Você! – falou Kakashi surpreso – Mas...

Kakashi olhou rapidamente para trás e só confirmou que o outro corpo continuava lá.

- Técnica de divisão de corpos. – falou Hashibara com dificuldade – Mas exige muito de quem a usa, pois tira um pedaço de nossos corpos e seu golpe já havia me deixado bem ferido. Então, vou usar o que resta de mim para impedi-lo de atrapalhar Hibiki-sama.

Uma ultima esfera surgiu do chão aos pés de Kakashi. Rapidamente ele desviou pulando para trás, mas aquela era a intenção de Hashibara. Quando os pés de Kakashi tocaram o corpo imóvel no chão, ele ficou preso por uma espécie de lama que saiu do corpo estendido no chão. No momento seguinte, ele se viu imobilizado pelo ninja da Nuvem, que o agarrou enquanto diversos pergaminhos se entrelaçavam entre eles.

- Posso morrer, mas levarei você junto. – disse Hashibara.

Kakashi tentou mover as mãos, mas não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente. Hashibara, com um comando somente, fez com que seu corpo todo se transformasse em bomba e explodiu junto com Kakashi.

*****************

Neji parou de avançar quando ouviu a explosão.

"Isso foi bem próximo" pensou ele vendo o clarão mais a frente. "Preciso me apressar".

Quando se aproximou do local, viu que parte da vegetação estava queimada. A explosão resultara em uma grande clareira formada por arvores cinzentas e retorcidas. Caminhando com cuidado, Neji ativou seu byakugan e pode ver, a uns cem metros dali, o corpo de Kakashi caído e correu em direção a ele.

- Kakashi-san! – chamou.

Kakashi abriu os olhos e sorriu. Parte de sua máscara estava queimada e Neji pode ver metade de seu rosto descoberto.

- Yo, Neji-kun! – falou alegremente, mas com sinais de dor – Você demorou...

Abaixando perto dele, Neji examinou rapidamente as queimaduras. Estavam bem piores que as que vira na mão de Makoto.

- Ele era forte. – comentou Neji.

- Esperto eu diria. Pegou-me de surpresa. Se eu não tivesse usado o kawarami teria virado churrasquinho.

- Então...

- Esses ferimentos foram causados por estar muito perto da explosão! – falou Kakashi como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo.

- Não poderei fazer muito por você, Kakashi-san, mas posso...

- Siga em frente.

Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem.

Neji o encarou.

- Eu ficarei bem Neji. – disse Kakashi sorrindo – Mas você precisa ir resgatar sua líder... Ou o Naruto ficará com todo crédito da missão...

O rapaz se levantou.

- Assim que encontrar Sakura-san, pedirei para ela voltar. – prometeu ele.

Antes que Neji pudesse se afastar, Kakashi perguntou:

- E o Time três? Se você vem de lá, pode me dizer sobre como eles estão...

- Todos vivos. – respondeu Neji sem olhar para trás.

- Que bom... – exclamou aliviado.

Quando o rapaz se distanciou, Kakashi se moveu dolorosamente. Com um lento movimento, tirou um livro de dentro de sua bolsa ninja e sorriu satisfeito.

- Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com ele...

E começou a ler seu "Icha Icha Paradise – vol 17" enquanto esperava que sua antiga aluna pudesse voltar e aplacar um pouco daquela dor.

*****************

- Precisamos de um plano. – falou Sakura enquanto continuavam a correr.

- Tenho um. – disse Naruto – Chegamos lá, matamos todo mundo e eu levo Hinata de volta para Konoha.

- Isso não é plano, é burrice. – zombou Sasuke. E virando para Sakura perguntou – O que você tem em mente, Sakura?

- Eles já estão nos esperando, é obvio. Sabiam de nossa vinda. Então devemos ter o cuidado com armadilhas. Eles podem usar o henge para fazer alguém se passar por Hinata, ou mesmo usá-la como escudo. Por isso Naruto, tente ficar calmo.

- Acho que você ta pedindo demais de mim... – reclamou Naruto.

Eles acabaram saindo da vegetação fechada e chegaram a um caminho íngreme e estreito.

- Devemos primeiro constatar que Hinata se encontra realmente lá... – continuou a garota.

- Makoto disse que estava e eu confio no meu aluno. – falou Naruto irritado.

- Ela não está falando que Makoto errou Naruto – defendeu Sasuke – Mas se eles sabem que estamos indo, podem já ter tirado-a de lá.

- E criado uma emboscada bem grande. – completou Sakura.

Entraram novamente em uma mata fechada.

- Pelo menos saímos daquela estrada perigosa... – comentou Naruto aliviado.

Quando avançaram mais, Naruto percebeu que havia alguma coisa pendurada nos galhos à sua frente. Apertando os olhos para visualizar melhor, ele sentiu que perdia todos os movimentos de suas pernas.

Hinata estava pendurada pelos braços na arvore. Seu corpo jazia totalmente mutilado. No lugar de seus olhos, havia dois buracos ocos. Da boca pequena que ele sempre admirara tanto, escorria sangue fresco. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos imediatamente. Um tremor perpassou por seu corpo. Não conseguia se mover.

- KAI! – ouviu alguém gritar.

Imediatamente, toda cena se desfez. No lugar do corpo de Hinata, e da mata havia um homem bem vivo sorrindo para eles em meio ao caminho íngreme. Tinha o cabelo ralo e sem vida e sorria satisfeito ao ver a expressão de Naruto.

- Naruto... – falou Sasuke tocando seu ombro – Você esta bem?

- Era só um genjutsu. – explicou Sakura – Não importa o que você viu, era uma ilusão.

A raiva começou a se revirar dentro de Naruto. Sentiu a Kyuubi se remexer ansiosa dentro dele. Talvez estivesse na hora de saciá-la de sua sede de sangue. Contudo, ao dar o primeiro passo em direção ao inimigo, Sakura o deteve.

- Naruto, não! É isso o que ele quer! Você deve seguir em frente.

- Eu ficarei. – decidiu Sasuke.

- Não. – falou Sakura tomando a frente dos dois – Eu lutarei.

Sasuke a olhou, surpreso.

- De forma alguma eu permitirei isso! – exclamou ele segurando no braço dela.

E para seu total espanto, Sakura se virou e lhe aplicou uma tapa no rosto.

- Você não é meu dono para decidir o que devo ou não fazer! – explodiu ela – Nessa missão não somos homem ou mulher, e sim ninjas. Caso você não tenha percebido, ele é médico como eu. A única que tem uma chance de sair viva desse combate sou eu!

Sasuke segurava o lugar em que ela bateu com temor nos olhos.

- Mas... Sakura... O nosso...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo. – disse ela sorrindo – Confie em mim, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto não entendeu nada daquela conversa, mas entendia o que Sakura queria. Parecia que sua inquilina teria que esperar um pouco mais por ação. Puxando o braço de Sasuke, ele falou decidido:

- Ela ficará bem Sasuke. Vamos.

Relutantemente, Sasuke se deixou ir. Ainda olhou para trás. Sakura sorria para ele.

O ninja da Nuvem observou toda a cena. Depois que os rapazes saíram, ele comentou:

- Comovente. Mas eu tenho uma dúvida... Eu sempre achei que os ninjas de Konoha se preocupassem mais com as pessoas da vila. Mandar uma mulher grávida para uma missão é realmente arriscar muito. Principalmente se ela espera um filho que tem uma possibilidade de possuir uma linhagem avançada como o sharingan.

- Você é esperto. – elogiou Sakura sarcasticamente.

- Devemos ser na nossa profissão, não é colega? – falou se aproximando.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair sobre os dois.

- Deixá-la-ei viva. Você me interessa pelo que carrega em seu ventre. Mas não me segurarei na luta.

Sakura nem esperou que ele desse o primeiro passo. Pulou para frente dele rapidamente e procurou atingi-lo com os punhos. Ele desviou pulando pra trás e ela atingiu o chão. O golpe fez com que se abrisse uma enorme cratera entre os dois e tudo estremecesse. Ele ficou surpreso.

- Essa força... Você... É Haruno Sakura, discípula da Hokage de Konoha! – exclamou incrédulo.

- E você, quem seria? – perguntou ela saindo do buraco que abrira.

Ele se recompôs e sorriu.

- Kobayashi. Tenho mais um motivo para salvar sua vida. Agradeça-me. – e tirou diversas injeções da bolsa ninja.

- Agradecerei quando você estiver bem morto. – disse ela avançando de novo.

Dessa vez ele estava pronto. Enquanto desviava de todos os golpes dela, procurava atingi-la com as injeções.

"Tranqüilizantes." pensou ela quando uma delas passou bem perto de seu rosto. "Devem estar mantendo Hinata dopada."

Era difícil lutar naquele lugar íngreme, concluiu Sakura enquanto eles dois se confrontavam. Quando a chuva aumentou, o local se tornou escorregadio.

Uma grande explosão se fez ouvir ao longe. Por um momento, Sakura olhou para trás. Kobayashi aproximou-se nessa hora e aplicou uma das injeções em seu ombro. Quando sentiu a picada, Sakura se virou rapidamente e atingiu-lhe um dos braços com seu punho. Os ossos da clavícula do ninja se partiram imediatamente e ele foi arremessado longe dela.

Sakura tirou a injeção do ombro. Ele havia lhe aplicado metade do conteúdo e ela já sentia o corpo ficando mais mole.

"Não serei derrotada tão fácil!" pensou.

Usando seu chakra, ela começou a esquentar a injeção. Depois de alguns segundo, o líquido começou a ficar com uma coloração diferente. Quando Kobayashi se levantou, ficou surpreso ao ver Sakura aplicando em si mesma o resto do conteúdo da injeção. Mas logo compreendeu.

- Um antídoto feito do próprio veneno. Muito bom, menina.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – falou Sakura jogando a injeção e se levantando – Devem estar precisando de mim.

- Se esta se referindo à explosão esqueça. Aquela era a última técnica de Hashibara. Caso não derrotasse o inimigo, se mataria junto com ele. Quem quer que fosse não precisará mais de seus dotes.

Furiosamente, Sakura avançou para cima dele e ficou surpresa em ver que ele podia mexer os braços sem empecilho.

- Você não é a única com cartas na manga. – disse ele mostrando que seu braço estava perfeito, ao socá-la no rosto.

Sakura pulou para trás.

- Regeneração... – murmurou ela limpando o sangue da boca. ando Kobayashi se levantou, ficou surpreso ao ver Sakura aplicando em si mesma o resto do contecomo o sharingan.

Kobayashi fez um selo e deixou seus braços com uma cor esverdeada de chakra.

- Já que não posso para-la com remédios, vou cortar seus tendões e impedi-la de andar.

Sakura passou a se esquivar velozmente das investidas dele. Quando uma de suas mãos passou bem perto de seu rosto, cortando um fio de cabelo, ela percebeu que ele havia transformado as mãos em verdadeiros bisturis. Mas viu na proximidade dele uma chance sua. Inspirando profundamente, ela começou a cuspir uma névoa ácida em cima dele.

Kobayashi pulou para trás, se desviando do ataque. E no momento que levantou a cabeça, viu que vinha alguém por trás de Sakura. Sorriu por um instante pensando em se tratar de um dos que foram combater mais à frente. E qual foi sua surpresa ao ver mais um Hyuuga entrar em cena.

Sakura se surpreendeu quando Neji parou de seu lado.

- Neji-san... – murmurou.

- Vejo que a luta esta equilibrada e você não precisará de minha ajuda, Sakura-san. – disse ele – Só parei pra pedir que, quando você terminar aqui, volte e cuide dos ferimentos de Kakashi-san e do Time três. Não demore. Eles precisam de você. Vou seguir em frente.

E, sem esperar resposta, passou correndo rapidamente por Kobayashi, que parecia em choque. Seus companheiros havia sido todos derrotados.

- Parece que meus dotes serão necessários afinal... – falou Sakura sarcástica.

A expressão dele mudou completamente. Levantando-se, ele disse friamente.

- Mudei de idéia. Irei matá-la. E farei questão de mostrar ao seu marido seu corpo mutilado.

Mesmo diante da ameaça, Sakura sorriu. Era a primeira vez que se referiam a ela e Sasuke como marido e mulher.

Decidida que iria dar ao seu amado o filho que seria o começo da reconstrução do clã Uchiha, Sakura começou a concentrar mais chakra em suas mãos. Quando Kobayashi se atirou sobre ela, Sakura se desviou escorregando por baixo das pernas dele e, com um rápido movimento, se levantou atingindo a nuca dele em seguida.

Kobayashi sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Caiu no chão, mas não estava muito ferido. Ela havia errado, pensava. Rindo, tentou se levantar. Então percebeu o que Sakura realmente tinha feito em seu corpo. Ao tentar mover o braço direito, sua perna esquerda se moveu. Tentou mexer a perna esquerda e moveu o ombro direito. Ela atingira seu sistema nervoso central, confundindo os comandos de seu cérebro. Levaria horas até o efeito passar.

- Não é da minha índole matar pessoas indefesas. – disse Sakura se aproximando. – Por isso...

Ela pegou os seus próprios tranqüilizantes e aplicou nele. Kobayashi pendeu a cabeça, desacordado. Pelos cálculos de Sakura, ficaria assim pelos próximos dois dias. O suficiente para levá-lo a Konoha e entregar para interrogatório. Sorriu pensando na satisfação de Morino Ibiki ao ver a nova presa.

Por precaução, cortou os tendões dos tornozelos dele e os músculos das mãos, sem cortar a pele. Mesmo que acordasse, não poderia fazer mal a ninguém. E deixando-o amarrado dentro de um buraco, reuniu todas suas coisas médicas descobrindo muitas que poderia usar para ajudar seus amigos. E começou a fazer o caminho contrario dos outros. Voltava para ajudar os que já haviam combatido. E sorriu satisfeita.

"Nada melhor do que se sentir útil" pensou Sakura.

* * *

Finalmente eles chegaram em frente à casa. Seria um local bem agradável se não fosse uma prisão, pensou Naruto. Seu coração batia acelerado. Queria entrar logo dentro daquele lugar e poder voltar para Konoha com Hinata a salvo. Então, poderiam finalmente conversar. Iria fazer com que ela o ouvisse. Não desistiria mais tão facilmente.

- Naruto, muita cautela a partir de agora. – avisou Sasuke – Vamos nos aproximar silenciosamente e...

Mas Naruto já avançava de peito aberto em direção à casa como se não tivesse ouvido o amigo.

- Naruto! – exclamou Sasuke tentando detê-lo.

Naruto o olhou irritado.

- Sasuke, o que você faria se fosse a Sakura que estivesse lá?

Com um suspiro, Sasuke o soltou.

- O mesmo que você. – respondeu.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos.

Ao invadirem a casa passaram por diversos cômodos sem, contudo achar qualquer pista de Hinata, nem de raptores. Porém, ao chegar num enorme salão, avistaram três indivíduos próximos a uma escadaria. A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Naruto ao encarar aquele que estava parado no meio da escadaria, foi que ele era um sacerdote de um templo qualquer. Suas vestes eram longas e brancas e seus cabelos claros caiam soltos sobre suas costas. Trazia os olhos vendados, mas andava confiante, como se pudesse ver cada degrau que descia em direção até eles. Mesmo com a aparência tão tranqüila, Naruto não se deixou enganar. Lembrou imediatamente de um jovem que havia derrotado seis anos atrás. Haku também parecia inofensivo, mas quase matara Sasuke.

O homem parou em frente aos dois. E sorriu.

- Então... Como eu imaginei, Konoha agiu bem rápido. – falou suavemente numa voz melodiosa.

- Onde está Hinata? – perguntou Naruto irritado.

- Por que não vem você mesmo aqui e descobre? – convidou ele – Se você conseguir subir é obvio... – completou com um sorriso meigo.

Quando Naruto ia avançar em direção a ele, Sasuke segurou novamente seu braço.

- É exatamente isso que ele quer. – avisou – Deve haver mais gente lá dentro.

O homem riu.

- Esperto seu amigo. Tenho sim mais pessoas lá dentro protegendo minha Hinata...

A raiva explodiu dentro de Naruto ao vê-lo falar daquele jeito. Soltou-se de Sasuke e apontou o dedo para aquele homem, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como ele ver o gesto.

- Hinata não é sua! E eu a levarei de volta para vila! – gritou exaltado.

A Kyuubi se agitou dentro dele, mas Naruto não fez nenhum esforço para detê-la. O chakra vermelho da raposa começou a sair por todo seu corpo. A força era tanta que até Sasuke, já acostumado com aquele poder, deu dois passos para trás. O homem à sua frente, contudo, nem ao menos se surpreendeu. Continuou com a expressão serena e comentou:

- Um Jinchuuriki. Que raro. Achei que a Akatsuki tivesse destruído quase todos. - e fazendo uma pausa, acrescentou – Creio que estou diante de Uzumaki Naruto, certo?

- Exato... – murmurou Naruto irritado.

- Então, aquele que está ao seu lado é Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ele é mais perigoso que aparenta..." pensou Sasuke.

- Chega de conversa! – Naruto fez um selo com as mãos e exclamou – KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!

Quando as diversas cópias surgiram, mais duas pessoas entraram em cena.

- Hibiki-sama. – falou Ikimono – Para trás. Eu e Eitaro nos encarregaremos desses.

- Volte para cima, Hibiki-sama. – pediu um rapaz de cabelos curtos assanhados e olhos caídos – Nos encarregaremos dos dois.

- Não. – falou Hibiki – Eu pretendo lutar.

E se aproximou dos seus dois subordinados.

- Parece que termos uma luta de três contra dois... – comentou Ikimono satisfeita – Temos a vantagem, afinal. Konoha será esmagada...

- Três contra três. – corrigiu uma voz cheia de determinação.

Todos se voltaram surpresos para a chegada de um novo combatente em cena.

- Neji! – exclamou Sasuke surpreso.

Neji se aproximou de onde estavam os dois companheiros de vila e encarou os ninjas da Nuvem.

- Então foram eles quem seqüestram Hinata-sama?

- O que você faz aqui, Neji? – rosnou Naruto.

- O mesmo que você. Só que mais eficientemente. Vim para levar Hinata-sama de volta a vila. – afirmou zombeteiro e se virou para os inimigos a frente.

- Souke ou Bouke? – perguntou Eitaro para Neji sorrindo cruelmente.

- Já me perguntaram isso e responderei da mesma forma: Essa informação é desnecessária a um homem morto. - e assumiu uma postura de luta.

- O reconhece, Ikimono? – perguntou Hibiki à mulher.

- Não senhor. – respondeu ela.

- Hyuuga Neji. – respondeu Neji olhando para o homem à sua frente – Eu serei seu oponente.

- Hyuuga Neji? – indagou Hibiki parecendo interessado.

- Não! – exclamou Naruto tomando a frente – Ele é meu.

- Sinto desavenças aqui... – comentou o inimigo sorrindo.

Neji olhou para Naruto por um momento. Depois seus olhos se desviaram para Sasuke.

- Por enquanto acho prudente esquecermos nossas divergências, Sasuke. Até tudo estar resolvido. – ignorando abertamente Naruto.

Naruto odiou ser ignorado. Contudo, ele e Sasuke se entreolharam e depois concordaram com a cabeça. Suas chances haviam melhorado com a presença de Neji.

Ikimono foi a primeira a agir. Saltou em direção a Naruto, com uma kunai em punho. Sasuke a parou segurando o braço dela com uma das mãos, jogando-a para longe em direção à parede. A força com que ele a jogou, fez a parede fosse derrubada, dando a entrever a vegetação de fora da casa. Depois, ele olhou para Naruto e disse:

- Eu me encarrego dessa.

E calmamente foi até onde a mulher estava.

Eitaro deu um passo à frente.

- Qual do dois será meu oponente? – perguntou.

- Eu quero Uzumaki Naruto. – falou Hibiki – Fique com o Hyuuga, Eitaro. Você vai ter uma bela satisfação em lutar com esse aí...

- Sim senhor!

O rapaz avançou sobre Neji, que desviou rapidamente e seguiu em direção à Hibiki.

- Ninguém escolhe nada em meu lugar! – disse ele.

Porém, para sua surpresa, Naruto defendeu o golpe destinado a Hibiki. Neji saltou para trás, inconformado.

- Ele é meu Neji. – avisou Naruto sibilante – Lute com esse outro ai. Depois disso tudo, acertaremos nossas contas.

Antes que Neji pudesse se manifestar, Eitaro o atacou pelas costas.

- Byakugan! – ativou Neji.

E começou a lutar com o rapaz, mas decidido a terminar logo.

- Somos nós dois agora. – falou Naruto se aproximando com suas cópias.

Hibiki sorriu.

- Lutaremos pela posse de Hinata? – provocou ele.

- Hinata não é nenhum objeto! – vociferou Naruto – Não ouse a pronunciar o nome dela novamente!

O ar começou a ficar pesado. De um lado, o chakra de Naruto se misturava ao da Kyuubi, dando um aspecto terrível a seu corpo. Hibiki não podia ver forma que o chakra assumia, mas podia sentir sua intensidade e começou a deixar seu chakra desprender do corpo também.

**************

- Você tem um rosto bonito, Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura brincou com seu sensei enquanto enfaixava-o. A dor de Kakashi diminuiu consideravelmente depois que ela lhe dera um remédio feito de ervas colhidas ali mesmo e lhe aplicara uma pomada nas queimaduras.

- Bom saber disso. – comentou Kakashi sorrindo, enquanto fechava o seu "Icha Icha Paradise vol 17" e procurava na bolsa ninja uma máscara sobressalente.

- Pronto. – disse a médica – Pode se mover?

Kakashi se levantou sem dificuldades.

- Agora posso.

E aproveitou para colocar uma máscara novamente.

- Vamos em busca do Time três agora. – disse a médica.

Eles dois começaram a se dirigir rapidamente até onde haviam deixado os garotos. Quando Makoto ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando, ficou em alerta.

- Qual o problema, Makoto? – perguntou Suzumi preocupada.

Por um momento, o garoto temeu. Mas depois reconheceu os batimentos de Sakura e Kakashi.

- Que bom! – murmurou ele antes mesmo que os dois entrassem na caverna.

Quando Sakura viu o estado em que se encontravam os três, odiou mais ainda aqueles ninjas da Nuvem.

- Sakura-san! – exclamou feliz Suzumi.

Sakura se aproximou de onde estava Yumi. Suzumi rapidamente relatou o que havia acontecido. Com a precisão que lhe era característica, a médica tratou de todos. Mas estava angustiada. Precisavam levar-los para a vila imediatamente. Yumi precisava passar por uma cirurgia urgente, mas se preocupava também com Makoto. Temia que o veneno tirasse a visão do garoto. Suzumi era a que estava menos ferida. Dois dias no hospital e poderia voltar a bancar a durona. Mas nenhum tinha condições de ir para a vila antes que acabasse tudo.

- Não se preocupe Sakura. Eles já estão lutando. – falou Kakashi olhando para fora da caverna – Pare um pouco e sinta. O chakra de Naruto, Sasuke e Neji estão mais forte que nunca. Assim que essa chuva passar, iremos todos ao encontro deles. Suas habilidades também serão necessárias lá.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Dentro do coração, rezava para tudo terminar bem. Queria voltar para casa e começar a preparar seu casamento. Com alguma sorte, Naruto e Hinata também preparariam o deles. Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

**********

Ikimono observou bem Sasuke. Apesar da cara séria e de poucos amigos, ele era muito bonito. Claro que não se comparava a Hibiki, mas mesmo assim era desejável. Sorrindo desse pensamento, ela tirou uma espada da bainha às suas costas.

- Ikimono, líder do esquadrão de captura da vila da Nuvem. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, líder do esquadrão ANBU. Parece que temos cargos parecidos. – comentou ele casualmente, sacando também sua espada.

- Onde está sua máscara? – perguntou curiosa.

- Minha mulher não gosta muito dela. – falou sarcasticamente.

Sasuke avançou contra ela. Ikimono bloqueou a espada dele com a sua. O ar logo ficou repleto de sons de metal se tocando, cada vez com mais força. A habilidade com que se acertavam era do mesmo nível. Mas a garota tinha um plano. No momento em que ele defendeu um golpe dela e seus rostos estavam bem próximos, ela soltou uma das mãos que segurava a arma e, tirando agulhas de dentro do quimono, o atingiu rapidamente no peito. Sasuke seu dois passos para trás, em busca de evitar que elas atingissem pontos vitais. Aproveitando da abertura dada por ele, Ikimono saltou furiosamente com a espada em punho e direcionada diretamente a seu coração.

- CHIDORI NAGASHI! – exclamou Sasuke.

Ikimono foi lançada para longe com a onda de eletricidade que percorreu seu corpo. Caiu sobre as flores que enfeitavam o jardim da casa.

"Ele liberou o golpe por todo o corpo, sem necessitar de selamento!" surpreendeu-se ela.

Sasuke se aproximou dela.

- Já percebeu que é inferior a mim? Leve-me até onde está Hinata e pouparei sua vida.

- Está oferecendo a coisa errada para mim, Uchiha. Não temo a morte, apenas a falha. – e empunhou novamente a espada.

Sasuke riu.

- Pretende me derrotar com isso? – zombou apontando para a espada.

No momento que Ikimono olhou para sua arma, falou um palavrão. O golpe dele havia despedaçado sua espada. Jogou para o lado. Tinha outras técnicas para usar. Dando impulso, saltou girando. Milhares de agulhas começaram a ir em direção a Sasuke. Com um movimento de sua espada, ele começou a rebater todas. A ninja viu, incrédula, a espada dele brilhar de chakra. Com apenas um toque, transformava suas agulhas em pó.

- Essa espada que eu tenho aqui é um pouco especial. – falou Sasuke notando sua curiosidade acerca de sua espada, olhando diretamente para ela – Deixe-me te mostrar mais de perto.

Ele mergulhou em direção a Ikimono, passando por todas as agulhas. Numa rápida investida, cravou sua espada em seu ombro. A mulher sentiu uma onde de eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo. Sasuke conseguia passar seu chakra pela espada, constatou ela abismada.

- Essa é uma...

- Sim. A espada que eu seguro é Kusanagi especial. Sinta-se honrada por morrer por ela.

Mas ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de morrer tão rápido. Com as mãos, afastou Sasuke de forma a retirar a espada e, segurando o braço dele deu um impulso, saltando por cima de seu ombro fazendo com que o braço dele fosse forçado para trás. Pego de surpresa pelo movimento, ele deixou a mão afrouxar e a espada cair. Ikimono então puxou uma agulha excepcionalmente grande e cravou nas costas de Sasuke, chutando-o em seguida.

A agulha furara seu pulmão, constatou Sasuke. Sentiu pouco a pouco o sangue deixar-lo sem fôlego. Ikimono pulou em cima de sua espada e empunhou-a.

- Que interessante, ela é bem leve... – comentou mexendo a lâmina perigosamente de um lado para o outro – Como você se sentirá sabendo que morreu pela própria arma?

"Terei que usar aquilo" pensou Sasuke inconformado quando viu ela se aproximando.

Ikimono pensou que a postura conformada dele era devido a consciência de sua derrota. Todavia, quando se aproximou com a espada em punho, ele a olhou com as pupilas adquirindo uma sombria coloração vermelha.

- Tsukiyomi Mangekyou Sharingan! – murmurou sombriamente.

Ela não sentiu nada no primeiro momento. Na verdade, viu o corpo dele ser atingido em cheio pela espada e desabar morto sobre a grama. Fora vitoriosa.

- Muito bem, Ikimono. – ouviu Hibiki dizer.

- Hibiki-sama – exclamou contente se virando para ele - já terminou sua...

Mas a frase não foi terminada. Hibiki a atravessou com o punho. Com os olhos abertos de incredulidade, ela indagou em meio às lágrimas:

- Por que....?

- Eu não te amo. – foi a resposta

Sasuke fez com que ela vivenciasse aquela cena por setenta e duas horas. No mundo real, não levou mais que três segundos. Ikimono caiu com os olhos arregalados cheios de lágrimas desesperada e o espírito totalmente destruído.

Sasuke, com dificuldade, retirou a agulha de suas costas.

- Tomara que a Sakura, chegue logo... – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto cuspia sangue – Acho que não serei muito útil agora Naruto...

E se sentou na grama, pegando novamente sua espada. Se ficasse parado, podia atrasar um pouco a asfixia por sangue.

*************

- Você é da Souke ou da Bouke? – insistiu Eitaro.

Neji assumiu a postura de luta do clã Hyuuga.

- Por que não descobre se aproximando e olhando a minha testa? – convidou Neji.

Eitaro riu.

- Seria interessante... – murmurou.

"Ouvi falar que o estilo corpo-a-corpo dos Hyuuga é invencível" pensou Eitaro. "Então..."

- Ninpou Hiden Mist no jutsu.

Uma névoa obscurecente começou a se formar em torno dos dois. Aos poucos a imagem do inimigo pareceu se apagar da vista de Neji. Mas foi somente impressão, ao Byakugan nada escapava.

Localizou facilmente o rapaz às suas costas. Conseguiu se desviar sem dificuldade de seus ataques corporais. E, avançando contra ele, quase atingiu seus tenketsus. No ultimo momento, percebendo o movimento de Neji, ele recuara em meio às sombras.

- Não adianta se esconder por trás dessa névoa. – esclareceu Neji – Eu posso ver cada movimento seu.

- Veremos até quando você poderá atacar...

Neji o localizou novamente. Estava à sua esquerda e tinha um pergaminho aberto no chão. Com um pincel, rabiscava velozmente sobre o papel. Sem perder tempo, Neji investiu até onde ele estava.

Eitaro parecia estar esperando por isso. Levantou o pergaminho e começou a girá-lo rapidamente em torno de seu corpo. O deslocamento do vento dava a impressão da tinta estar se desprendendo do pergaminho.

"Não é impressão" constatou Neji ao ver diversos pontos pretos virem em sua direção. Conseguiu escapar de todos eles, pulado para os lados. Mas eles começaram a aumentar consideravelmente. Quanto maior era a velocidade com que o ninja da Nuvem girava seus braços, mais ataques apareciam.

- HAKKE-SHO KAITEN!

Seu corpo adquiriu uma bela e mortal coloração prateada em meio a névoa, enquanto rapidamente girava neutralizando os golpes que lhe eram direcionados. Em pouco tempo, não houve mais nenhum ataque. Tudo que sobrara no chão era um buraco coberto por tinta negra.

- Isso é tudo que você tem para me oferecer? – perguntou Neji.

- Quase tudo. – riu Eitaro fazendo um selo com as mãos.

Uma dor forte atingiu um dos braços de Neji. Surpreso, ele olhou para sua mão esquerda. Uma mancha de tinta começava a se espalhar sobre ela, como um parasita, deixando-a dormente e pesada.

- Essa tinta é feita de forma especial pelo meu clã. – explicou Eitaro se aproximando com as mãos ainda fazendo o selo – Sangue e chakra. Ela se prende ao inimigo em busca de impedir seus movimentos, deixando seu corpo pesado. Esta se sentindo bem, Hyuuga? Que tal mais uma dose?

E recomeçou o ataque, desta vez usando dois pergaminhos.

A tinta subia pelo braço de Neji como se estivesse alimentando-se dele. Mesmo com aquele braço quase inutilizado devido ao peso, ele utilizou novamente o kaiten. Mas o braço esquerdo girava mais devagar e doía significantemente a cada giro. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando a tinta conseguiu furar seu bloqueio, atingindo a perna esquerda.

Parando quase instantaneamente quando sentiu aquilo subir por sua perna, Neji sentiu outros locais de seu corpo sendo atingidos. Aos poucos seus dois braços e duas pernas não podiam se mexer com o peso.

Com um pincel, Eitaro se aproximou triunfante. Riscou o ar repetidas vezes, marcando o tronco de Neji e suas costas. Agora ele mal podia ficar em pé.

- Agora veremos... – disse o rapaz tirando a bandana de Neji, enquanto seu corpo pendia como se pesasse uma tonelada – Ai ai ai... Um membro da Bouke... Você não tem utilidade para nós...

- Como vocês sabem tanto sobre a Bouke e a Souke? – perguntou Neji tentando ganhar tempo enquanto pensava em um plano.

- Quinze anos de pesquisas. – esclareceu ele – Desde que recebemos um corpo com um byakugan inútil de Konoha, procuramos descobrir mais sobre sua família.

Um choque perpassou o corpo de Neji.

- Um... byakugan inútil... - murmurou.

- Já que você vai morrer mesmo deixe-me deixa-lo partir sabendo de tudo. – Eitaro parecia se divertir com aquilo – Há quinze anos atrás, o País do Trovão tinha o interesse de possuir o Byakugan. O interesse partiu do pai de Hibiki-sama. Ele queria que o filho possuísse uma vantagem, já que havia nascido cego. Hibiki-sama tinha então cinco anos. Então forjou uma aliança com Konoha na intenção de ir ate lá e conseguir essa tão famosa pupila.

As imagens começaram a se invadir a mente de Neji de forma dolorosa. Conhecia parte daquela macabra história, e sentia que iria descobrir muito mais.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas essa garota que está lá dentro era o alvo. O pai de Hibiki-sama invadiu a casa dos Hyuuga e a pegou. Mas não conseguiu completar seu intento. Foi morto pelo líder do clã, Hyuuga Hiashi.

O sangue de Neji começou a ferver em suas veias. Um corte na sua perna direita feita pela tinta, começou a sangrar. E Neji notou algo que poderia lhe dar uma vantagem. A tinta se desprendia do corpo ao contato com o sangue

- É claro que nossa Vila jamais aceitaria a morte de seu líder! Então nos fizemos de vítimas e exigimos o corpo de Hyuuga Hiashi. A mãe de Hibiki-sama ainda queria dar ao filho os olhos desejados.

- Mas o que foi entregue a vocês foi um byakugan selado de um membro da Bouke... – sibilou Neji entre os dentes.

- Exatamente. Um corpo idêntico ao do líder da vila. Só soubemos disso quando os olhos já haviam sido implantados em Hibiki-sama. É claro que tiveram que ser novamente removidos. Vocês nos enganaram entregando um corpo totalmente inútil e desprezível.

O chakra de Neji começou a se desprender de seu corpo violentamente. A explosão de fúria surpreendeu Eitaro que deu dois passos para trás. Recuperando sua compostura, ele continuou:

- Isso é inútil! Você não pode se mover. Vou fatiar seu corpo e joga-lo aos lobos da mesma forma que meu pai fez com aquele corpo inútil da Bouke de quinze anos atrás!

Já era o bastante para Neji. Com dificuldade, tirou uma kunai da bolsa e rapidamente cortou um dos pulsos. O sangue aflorou em jorros. Eitaro pareceu surpreso demais para agir. Lavando as mãos em seu próprio sangue e espalhando por toda a extensão das pernas, Neji deu um pulo para trás se aproveitando da própria névoa criada pelo seu inimigo.

- Droga! – exclamou Eitaro desfazendo seu jutsu.

Mas já era tarde. Neji não tinha recuperado todo o movimento de seu corpo, todavia, o que tinha já era suficiente. Aproximou-se do rapaz no momento que ele desfazia o justu. Com apenas uma mão, lacrou seu chakra, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa. Sem o chakra do invocador, a tinta começou a desprender totalmente de seu corpo. Era hora de por fim aquilo.

- Vou ter um prazer muito grande em matar você... – sibilou Neji em seu ouvido – O corpo inútil que você mencionou pertencia a meu pai...

Abrindo ambos os braços numa postura bastante conhecida para os Hyuuga falou:

- Agora você está em meu território. Ju-Kenpo Hakke Rokujyuu Yon Sho. – disse ele enquanto um ying yang surgiu sob seus pés, marcando o inicio de sua técnica.

- HAKKE-YON-SHO! – Neji começou atingindo-o com um vagar prazeroso como se saboreasse cada golpe que suas mãos deferiam na região dos ombros e pescoço.

- HAS-SHO! – dando uma pausa pra pegar impulso, Neji pressionou oito dos tenketsus situados nos braços.

- JUROKU-SHO! – girando com o corpo abaixado pressionou dezesseis vezes as pernas dele aplicando força suficiente para levantá-lo.

- SANJU-NI-SHO! – concentrando os trinta e dois pontos no peito Neji sentia uma extrema satisfação ao atingir o peito daquele infeliz que ousou zombar dele e de sua família.

- ROKUJO-YON-SHO! - os últimos golpes foram no intuito de atingir a região central do coração que bombeia tanto sangue quanto chakra e Neji, numa fúria gelada, no ultimo golpe trespassou o coração de Eitaro.

- Nunca menospreze um Hyuuga apenas por meras insignificâncias como Souke e Bouke. – disse friamente e sem remorsos.

A névoa terminou de se dissipar. Neji estava mais esgotado psicológico que fisicamente. Então aquele tinha sido o destino dado ao corpo de seu pai. Um ódio sem precedentes o invadiu. E começou a caminhar para onde a luta de Naruto ainda se desenrolava.

***********

Naruto observou o inimigo a sua frente. Ele parecia pensativo. O que podia esperar dele? Com um movimento rápido, jogou uma kunai em sua direção. Hibiki se desviou dela sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Então essas faixas são apenas enfeites? – esnobou Naruto.

- Não. – falou ele sem nenhuma emoção – Eu sou cego, como você deve ter notado. Contudo... Não significa que eu não possa prever ataques. Principalmente ataques tão insignificante quanto os seus.

- Veremos até onde são insignificantes meus golpes...

Suas cópias atacaram Hibiki ao seu comando, mas ele conseguia facilmente se esquivar delas. Parecia saber de onde vinha cada tentativa. Nem ao menos utilizou armas. Defendia-se com as mãos vazias. Quando não sobrou nenhuma cópia, ele falou:

- Quero lutar com você e não com esses clones. Mostre-me o poder da Kyuubi!

- Não preciso dela para vencer você! TAIJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Cercado, Hibiki não pareceu se importar nenhum momento por ter mais de cem oponentes. Defendeu de todas as investidas. Até que detectou o que queria. Abrindo caminhou entre os clones, localizou o verdadeiro Naruto. E o atacou precisamente. Por pouco Naruto não sofreu com aquelas mãos envoltas de chakra. Pulou para trás, surpreso.

- Você quer saber como eu sei quem é o verdadeiro? – como se lesse seus pensamentos Hibiki perguntou se aproximando de Naruto, enquanto atingia aleatoriamente as cópias fazendo-as sumir – Elas podem parecer reais, lutar como reais, mas são somente sombras. Mesmo tendo chakra dentro da cada uma, não tem calor humano, nem batimentos cardíacos. Só precisei de um tempo para localizá-lo.

Naruto sorriu. Seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

- Então vamos só nós dois mesmo, não é? – propôs Naruto se aproximando.

- Aceito. – falou Hibiki displicentemente, se aproximando também.

Naruto investiu para cima dele. Primeiro tentou atingir seu estomago, mas ele desviou. Depois, girou o corpo, no objetivo de acertar o rosto dele. Hibiki segurou seu punho com uma mão e com a outra, acertou seu braço com a palma da mão. Naruto puxou seu braço para junto do corpo. Sua mão tremia.

"O que ele fez?" se perguntava.

- Nada demais. – disse Hibiki – Apenas converti o chakra que circulava em seu braço em eletricidade.

"Ele sabe o que estou pensando?!" alarmou-se Naruto.

- Se você está se perguntando se eu leio sua mente, devo dizer que, infelizmente não possuo esse dom. – disse como se risse do espanto de Naruto - Apenas posso prever o que você possa estar sentindo pela sua respiração. Agora a pouco você parecia surpreso com meu golpe. Depois, aterrorizado quando eu falei. Apenas me baseei em suas emoções.

"Ele é muito perigoso... Preciso acabar logo com isso".

Naruto tirou as shurikens de sua bolsa e lançou nele, que se desviou rapidamente. Mas atingi-lo não era a intenção de Naruto. Enquanto ele se desviava das armas, tomou impulso e se aproximou dele perigosamente. Golpeou violentamente seu corpo. A cada golpe atingido, Naruto colocava toda sua frustração para fora. Quando deu um chute no rosto de Hibiki e presenciou-o voar contra a escada, viu que devia terminar quando ainda estava com vantagem. Começou a formar o rasengan em uma das mãos. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao investir e descobrir que ele não estava mais lá. O ataque veio rápido demais. Com a mão ocupada com o rasengan, ele não pode defender quando Hibiki o acertou repetidas vezes nas costas. Todo o chakra acumulado dissipou-se enquanto ele era arremessado sobre os degraus. Seu peito esbarrou na madeira maciça dos degraus, quebrando-os com seu peso. Deslizando para o lado, procurando se levantar, cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue.

- Isso tudo é inútil. Prevejo todos seus movimentos. – a voz de Hibiki sequer tremeu diante do que acabava de fazer.

Tentando se levantar novamente, o jounin constatou que todo seu corpo tremia, principalmente as pernas. Sentiu uma estranha familiaridade na sensação.

- Esse... Golpe... Lembra... Hinata... – balbuciou se levantando.

- Sim, deve lembrar o golpe dos Hyuuga. Quando meu pai foi morto por esse maldito clã, eu pesquisei tudo que pude com a ajuda de minha mãe. Analisamos cada poro do corpo que nos mandaram. – com um sorriso maligno estampado no rosto ele falava com orgulho.

"Ele esta falando do corpo do pai do Neji..." lembrou Naruto, se perguntando se o rapaz já sabia disso.

- Mesmo com o byakugan selado, ele foi uma grande fonte de informações. –continuou Hibiki - Aprendi a empurrar meu chakra para dentro do corpo do inimigo de forma bem eficiente, como você deve estar sentindo. Claro que isso não chega aos pés da habilidade original do clã, mas é um bom começo. Quando os olhos daquela menina estiverem em mim, poderei ver os tenketsus e aprimorar essa técnica.

Naruto se contorceu de ódio da forma como ele se referira a Hinata.

- Eu ouvi muita coisa sobre você, Uzumaki Naruto, mas estou decepcionado – o rosto de Hibiki voltou a ficar sereno – Onde esta a Kyuubi? Quero vê-la.

"Deixe-me sair... Deixe-me provar esse sangue..." pedia ela com um rosnado.

Os olhos de Naruto começaram a adquiri uma coloração avermelhada. Suas unhas cresceram junto com suas presas. O ninja da Nuvem não viu nada disso, mas sentiu a diferença de poderes do Naruto de antes e do que se levantava agora.

- Você quer ver o poder dela? – a voz de Naruto estava quase inaudível – Então vou mostrar...

Hibiki mal sentiu quando ele se lançou sobre seu corpo. Sua velocidade se tornara impressionante. Começava a ficar interessante. Atingiu o corpo de Naruto várias vezes, mas ele nem parecia sentir. Lutava com desespero, com fúria como se não pensasse no que fazia. Ficou cada vez mais difícil para Hibiki fugir de seus ataques. Levou vários golpes, mas a dor o incentivava a lutar mais e mais. Em certo momento, atingiu o pescoço de Naruto, afetando sua traquéia. Ele vacilou e foi arremessado de volta a escada.

"Que divertido, que divertido..." exclamava a Kyuubi.

A traquéia de Naruto se curou instantaneamente, mas ele já estava farto daquilo.

- Cale a boca sua raposa desmiolada e deixe-me pensar... – ordenou.

"Você nos levará para derrota se eu permitir que tente pensar..." provocou ela.

- Fique quieta e assista. – murmurou ele se levantando.

Hibiki se aproximou rindo. Era hora de por um fim a tudo.

- Seus amigos parecem que estão derrotando meus subordinados... – falou despreocupadamente.

- Você está em desvantagem... – falou Naruto.

- Não exatamente. Depois que mata-lo tenho um esconderijo secreto preparado para eventualidades como essa. Será perfeito para Hinata e eu.

Ele usou um tom de malicia que irritou profundamente Naruto.

- JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR DE FALAR ASSIM DA HINATA! NÃO PERMITIREI QUE VOCÊ FAÇA NENHUM MAL A ELA!

- Mal? – se surpreendeu Hibiki – Não pretendo fazer nenhum mal com ela... Irei apenas retirar seus olhos... – disse simplesmente com um sorriso singelo, como se ter os olhos arrancados não fosse nada demais - Ela nem sentirá a dor... Depois que descobrimos como funciona o byakugan, eu a pegarei para mim. – falou como se fosse uma atitude magnânima de sua parte - Com os genjutsus certos, se tornará uma doce e passiva esposa e me dará muitos filhos... Com byakugans é claro. – acrescentou sorrindo meigamente.

Ao ouvir aquilo, toda fúria de Naruto explodiu. Pulou em cima de Hibiki como um demônio sedento por sangue. O ninja conseguiu se esquivar dos primeiros golpes sem dificuldade. Porém, o padrão de ataque dele começou a mudar. Foi se tornando cada vez mais animalesco e selvagem. Hibiki não percebeu o real perigo que corria, pois não pode ver que o corpo de Naruto estava envolto totalmente em chakra vermelho e uma cauda saia de seu corpo. De repente, Naruto desapareceu de seu campo de audição. Os golpes vinham de todos os lados, ele não podia mais prever. Só sentia a intensidade aumentar cada vez mais.

- OODAMA RASENGAN!

Com apenas uma mão, Naruto atravessou seu corpo. Duas caudas apareciam quando ele começou a rasgá-lo.

Hibiki sentiu todo sangue se esvair de seu corpo. Estava morrendo.

"Então este é o poder da Kyuubi!" pensou sentindo quando ele arrancou seus braços "Eu devia ter pego outra Hyuuga..."

Foi seu ultimo pensamento. Naruto despedaçou o corpo dele com as mãos. Só voltou a si, quando pareceu à Kyuubi que a diversão tinha acabado. Naruto não havia perdido a consciência por completo. Quando o chakra da Kyuubi se recolheu ele analisou o que tinha feito. Olhou o corpo em pedaços.

"Ele mereceu..." dizia a si mesmo tentando aplacar sua consciência "Ele mereceu pelo que fez com àqueles Hyuugas e a Hinata...".

Hinata.

A imagem dela clareou de vez a sua mente. Começou a correr pelo que restara da escada, chamando seu nome.

- HINATA! HINATA!

Naruto a achou deitada em uma cama. Ela parecia dormir profundamente. Com receio ele se aproximou. Era a primeira vez que a via tão perto desde o adeus, dois meses antes. Por algum motivo ela parecia mais bonita. Com medo de sujá-la com o sangue que escorria por suas mãos, Naruto buscou um meio. Envolveu-a no lençol e a levou para fora delicadamente.

***************

Neji observava atônito o corpo de Hibiki. Parecia ter sido esquartejado por uma legião de demônios.

"Mas foi somente um demônio..." pensou ele.

Quando Naruto saía para o salão passando por cima dos destroços de sua luta, viu Neji olhar para o corpo de Hibiki. Por um momento, achou ter visto um brilho de satisfação nos seus olhos.

Mas quaisquer vestígios de sentimentos desapareceram quando ele viu Hinata em seus braços. Encaminhou-se resoluto até os dois. Antes que Naruto pudesse impedir, Neji arrancou Hinata de seus braços.

- Você não tem mais direito de tocá-la Naruto!

E lhe virou as costas, deixando Naruto atônito demais para responder.

* * *

Bem pessoal, primeiro peço desculpas pela demora, é realmente terrível ser adulta. xD Quase não temos mais tempo para nada. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, e lembrar ao pessoal que respondo a todos individualmente. Bem, divirtam-se e até a próxima! Prometo que não irá demorar!


	32. Chapter 30

Capítulo XXX – Todas as coisas que ela disse

Sakura comandou a lenta caminhada em direção ao local de batalha. Mesmo sabendo ser quase impossível para Sasuke, Naruto ou Neji perderem aquela luta, temia serem emboscados por qualquer ninja remanescente. Se alguém os atacasse, somente ela, Kakashi e, em último caso, Suzumi poderiam lutar. Por isso toda a cautela. Seu antigo sensei também parecia pensar como ela, pois mantinha descoberto seu sharingan, analisando todo o caminho de volta, enquanto trazia Yumi desacordada em suas costas. Makoto também estava disposto a ajudar. Vasculhava a área em busca de sons que prenunciassem inimigos, mas tudo que ouvia eram as batalhas que se travavam mais à frente. E quando já estavam quase chegando à casa, ele avisou:

- Acabou.

Todos pararam imediatamente de andar, apreensivos. Kakashi analisou o garoto atentamente e perguntou:

- Quem venceu?

- Konoha. – falou o garoto sorrindo.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sakura apressou o passo e logo pôde ver a casa. Mesmo notando todo o estrago causado pela luta de Naruto e Hibiki, não viu mais ninguém.

- Onde está Sasuke-kun? – indagou ela preocupada.

- Por ali. – apontou Makoto para o lado esquerdo da casa.

Sasuke estava sentado ao lado do corpo de Ikimono quando eles se aproximaram. A roupa dele estava toda encharcada de sangue e o rapaz respirava com dificuldade.

- SASUKE-KUN! – gritou Sakura correndo em sua direção.

Ele levantou a vista e sorriu.

- Você... Esta... Bem...? – perguntou Sasuke com dificuldade.

- Estou... – respondeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Ela ainda está viva... – comentou Kakashi observando Ikimono – Mas parece que... – ele parou o que ia falar e perguntou em seguida – Você usou o Mangekyou?

- Sim... Depois que... Ela... Perfurou-me... Com isto... – Sasuke mostrou a agulha em sua mão.

Sakura imediatamente entrou em ação. Colocando as mãos sobre as costas de Sasuke, começou a tratar de seu pulmão ferido. Enquanto pressionava o chakra para dentro do corpo dele, curando as feridas, forçava-o a expelir o sangue acumulado, da mesma forma que Neji fizera com Yumi. Suzumi não achou nem um pouco agradável vê-lo vomitar todo aquele sangue. Depois de recuperar o tecido interno da pele, Sakura passou uma faixa pelo tronco de Sasuke.

- Pronto! – exclamou ela aliviada – Não há mais necessidade de se preocupar.

- Obrigado Sakura. – ele a olhou com tanto carinho que ela enrubesceu.

Suzumi observou a cena e, se afastando um pouco, murmurou:

- Detesto romances melosos...

Makoto sorriu. Imaginava que tipo de romance agradaria Suzumi.

- Não podemos ficar parados aqui. – disse Kakashi – Temos que nos apresar e procurar por Hinata e...

- Não será mais preciso.

Neji se aproximou com Hinata nos braços. Ela parecia adormecida e estava envolta em um lençol branco, mas que exibia marcas de sangue.

- Ela esta ferida? – perguntou Sakura preocupada.

- Aparentemente não. Mas examine-a Sakura-san. Por favor.

Sakura, todavia, reparou em algo mais.

- Neji... Seu pulso...

- Não se preocupe comigo. – cortou ele – Cuide da Hinata-sama.

Colocando Hinata com cuidado deitada na grama em frente a Sakura, Neji sentiu o olhar acusador de Sasuke. E, enquanto enfaixava o próprio pulso, antes que pudesse perguntar o motivo daquela antipatia, o próprio Sasuke deixou claro suas preocupações.

- Onde está Naruto? – inquiriu de forma seca.

- Não sou ama de leite de seu amigo para saber de todos os passos dele. – devolveu.

- Eu estou aqui. – Naruto se fez ouvir claramente.

Trazia uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto. Também sua aparência não era das melhores. Sua roupa jazia toda manchada de sangue e rasgada. A bandana de Konoha estava frouxamente pendente em sua testa e muitos ferimentos podia se ver em seu corpo. Parecia que ele rasgara algo com suas mãos, pois as unhas se encontravam muito machucadas, como se tivessem forçado algo. Por um momento, Sakura achou que fosse melhor atende-lo primeiro. Mas no momento em que viu a forma com que ele olhava para Hinata deitada na grama, não teve dúvidas que ele recusaria isso categoricamente.

Makoto percebeu que tinha acontecido algo entre Neji e Naruto. Seus corações batiam da mesma forma. Irritados. E antes que ouvisse a voz de seu sensei, soubera que ele percebera seu estado e o de Suzumi.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntou ele preocupado, mas sem tirar os olhos de Hinata.

- Bem, nós lutamos e vencemos! – falou Suzumi animadamente, mas parecendo encabulada com a preocupação.

Makoto sentiu uma fisgada no coração ao ouvir os batimentos dela se acelerarem.

- Qual o problema de Yumi? – indagou Naruto depois que percebeu que Kakashi a trazia desacordada nas costas.

- A Yumi quase morreu. Vencemos a primeira batalha, mas apareceu outro ninja logo depois e não tínhamos condições de lutar. – falou Makoto antes que Suzumi pudesse explicar – Então o Hyuuga-san chegou bem na hora e salvou ela. Na verdade, ele salvou todos nós. Certo, Suzumi?

- É... – respondeu a garota contrariada.

Naruto olhou para o rapaz ao lado de Hinata. Ele também se colocou próximo a Hinata ignorando o olhar do outro. E, diante do que dissera Makoto, se viu obrigado a dizer:

- Obrigado pela ajuda Neji.

- Não precisa agradecer. Tudo que eu fiz não foi por vocês, e sim pela Hinata-sama. Ela gosta demais de seu time para vê-los morrer. – falou indiferente.

- Eles são MEU time. – corrigiu Naruto.

Todavia, Neji não respondeu à provocação. Continuava olhando para sua prima, enquanto Sakura a examinava com cautela.

- Nenhum ferimento externo. Eles cuidaram bem da Hinata. Talvez planejassem fazer alguma forma de experimento com ela, pois a mantiveram sem nenhuma forma de agressão.

- E por que ela esta desacordada? – perguntou Neji.

- Tranqüilizantes. Mas eu tenho aqui o antídoto.

Com uma injeção, Sakura aplicou o antídoto do tranqüilizante. Depois, tomando o pulso de Hinata, ficou um minuto em silêncio, avisando em seguida:

- Pronto. O efeito do remédio vai passar rápido. Então poderemos voltar para Konoha.

- É importante que os distanciemos daqui rápido. – comentou Kakashi – Se a Vila da Nuvem perceber que o plano falhou estando tão perto de ser concluído pode vir atrás de nós. Além do mais, temos feridos.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Era extremamente importante levar Yumi e Makoto de volta a Konoha o mais rápido possível.

- Ela irá acordar quando? – quis saber Neji.

- Em poucos minutos. – disse Sakura.

Naruto olhou para a face empalidecida de Hinata. Era impressionante que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia proteger quem era importante para ele. Por quantas vezes não já falhara? Perdera Sasuke uma vez, depois quase perdera Gaara e, por duas vezes perdera Hinata. Mas não haveria uma terceira vez. Por isso, quando a garota deu os primeiros sinais que estaria despertando, ele se aproximou mais de onde ela estava.

- Eu quero que vocês me deixem sozinho com ela. – disse decidido.

Neji virou a cabeça rapidamente para Naruto. Parecia surpreso, irritado e incrédulo.

- O que o leva a pensar que eu permitirei isso? – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

As mãos sujas de sangue mancharam o quimono branco de Neji. Todos ficaram apreensivos. Naruto colocou sua mão sobre o peito de Neji, sem força, apenas para atrair a atenção do rapaz. Depois aproximou seu rosto do dele. E com a voz rouca, falou ameaçadoramente:

- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua autorização, Neji. Eu estou dizendo que irei falar com a Hinata. Nem que para isso tenha que passar por cima de você.

Neji segurou o pulso de Naruto, e o empurrou para longe de sua roupa. Encarou o rapaz durante alguns segundos. Naruto sustentou o olhar, como se uma pequena guerra de vontades estivesse sendo travada. Todavia, Neji parecia buscar algo nos olhos dele. Algo que, provavelmente, nem o próprio Naruto sabia da existência. E encontrou o que queria. Depois disso, começou a se afastar.

- Não me intimido por simples ameaças Naruto e você sabe disso. – e sem olhar para ele acrescentou – Não faça com que eu arrependa-me do que estou fazendo.

E começou a se distanciar de onde eles estavam.

Sasuke olhou para Neji quando este passou por ele. Depois, acenou para Sakura e Kakashi. Sabia que Naruto ia precisar de um pouco de privacidade. Relutantemente, Suzumi também deixou o lugar sendo puxada pela mão por Makoto.

- Você ouviu o sensei Suzumi. Ele quer ser deixado a sós com a Hinata-sensei.

- Espero que ela não o machuque de novo. – resmungou ela.

* * *

Hinata acordou lentamente. Sentia frio. Um torpor estranho percorria seu corpo. No momento que sua consciência despertou, ela foi tomada por um grande pavor. Antes de aplicar a injeção, o rapaz chamado Kobayashi dissera sorrindo:

- Nos veremos agora quando você acordar na Vila Oculta da Nuvem...

Abriu os olhos com medo de presenciar apenas a escuridão. Temia estar cercada de inimigos e sem poder se defender. Mas não foi assim. Não viu rostos ameaçadores. Viu apenas um céu escuro e cinzento acima de sua cabeça.

- Hinata... – ouviu alguém dizer.

Seu coração disparou ao ouvir aquela voz. Rapidamente se sentou. Esperava encontrar qualquer um olhando para ela. Qualquer pessoa, exceto Naruto, que se encontrava sentado a sua frente. No instante que seus olhos se encontraram, foi como se um furacão passasse no interior dos dois. Os segundos que permaneceram se olhando passaram como uma eternidade. Nenhum som a não ser o do vento. E, sem saber o que dizer, Naruto abriu os braços convidativos.

Todo medo, receio, estresse e dúvida de Hinata explodiram dentro dela. Desesperada, ela atirou-se em seus braços, chorando copiosamente.

- N-Naruto-kun... – balbuciou entre as lágrimas.

Naruto a apertou fortemente contra o peito. Queria confortá-la, dizer o quanto sentira sua falta, que ela não tivesse medo e que ele sempre a protegeria. Queria poder esquecer tudo que acontecera e prolongar aquele momento por toda eternidade se possível. Desejava beija-la, sentir seu corpo novamente, acaricia-la com suas mãos e deixar que todos os acontecimentos se perdessem no calor de tudo que sentiam. Os soluços de Hinata faziam com que seu corpo tremesse entre seus braços e ele passou delicadamente a mão sobre seus cabelos, confortando-a. Tinha muita coisa a dizer, muitos sentimentos a revelar, mas em um determinado momento, as palavras pareceram ter se perdido no caminho de sua alma até a boca. E ele sabia o porquê. Os dois meses passados no sofrimento, na mágoa, no ressentimento, na solidão e na humilhação que sentira, não puderam ser esquecidos por um simples abraço e foram eles quem silenciaram sua voz. E quando percebeu que o choro dela se aplacava, Naruto relutantemente, a afastou.

- Espere Hinata. – disse ele com sua voz soando friamente – Há coisas que precisamos conversar.

Hinata estremeceu. Não sabia se era por causa da fina chuva que começou a cair, ou se da forma como ele falara com ela. O certo é que, o que quer que fosse naquele momento ela não tinha condições de ouvir. Estava debilitada por todo o tempo que passara em cativeiro, o medo extremo a que fora submetido e a dose cavalar de tranqüilizante que haviam aplicado nela. Seu organismo e sentimentos estavam fragilizados. Não sabia se podia resistir a uma conversa intensa com Naruto sem desfalecer no meio do processo.

- N-Naruto-kun... – pediu ela baixinho – E-Eu não e-estou me s-sentindo muito bem... P-Podemos d-d-d-deixar para...

- Não. – interrompeu ele – Não deixarei para momento nenhum. Já esperei demais para estar frente a frente com você, Hinata. Não esperarei mais.

Um mau pressentimento invadiu Hinata.

- O-O q-q-que v-você quer c-conversar c-c-comigo, Naruto-kun? – perguntou ela olhando para o chão.

- Você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu quero falar Hinata. Eu quero respostas!

Um trovão reboou naquele momento. Hinata se encolheu por baixo do lençol. Naruto não sabia se de medo do barulho ou de responder a sua pergunta.

- N-Naruto-kun... P-Por favor... – suplicou ela – E-eu não estou...

- Hinata, eu não deixarei você sair daqui sem me dar as respostas que eu quero! – disse ele determinado.

- P-Por que v-você e-estar fa-fazen-do isso c-comigo, Naruto-kun? – tropeçando nas palavras, Hinata procurava inutilmente se mostrar calma.

- Por quê? Você ainda me pergunta por que Hinata? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

A voz dele lhe cortava o coração, como afiadas navalhas. Pode sentir toda dor e ressentimento em suas palavras. E sabia que não havia como se defender. Naruto a observou durante uns instantes. Queria que ela dissesse algo, mas Hinata limitou-se a olhar para o jardim que começava lentamente a encharcar.

- Você não tem coragem nem mesmo de olhar pra mim, Hinata? – perguntou ele pesaroso.

Ela não respondeu.

Naruto passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados como se tentasse controlar as emoções que borbulhavam dentro dele. Depois, falou numa voz falsamente calma:

- Eu não pedi para você entrar na minha vida, Hinata.

Uma aguda dor brotou em seu coração. A água lavava seu rosto e o frio se instalava em seu corpo e alma. E mesmo assim, ela não o olhou.

- Você entrou na minha vida – continuou ele – sorrateiramente, como uma serpente e se instalou como um parasita sugando tudo de bom que eu havia conquistado depois de tanto sofrimento. Passei anos da minha vida da mesma forma. Sozinho. Sentia falta de carinho sim, mas o pouco que conquistei era o essencial. Até você aparecer.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorre seu corpo. Toda aquela frieza com que Naruto lhe falava pesava sobre ela como se o mundo fosse colocado em seus ombros. Sua língua simplesmente travara. Não conseguia proferir uma única palavra. Mas seus ouvidos estavam perfeitos. E ouviam o desabafo dele com os sentimentos se despedaçando a cada palavra.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda! – Naruto continuou despejando tudo que passava por sua cabeça – Quando você apareceu naquele maldito bosque, e tão solicitadamente ofereceu sua ajuda para o exame Jounin, já planejava isso, Hinata? Queria fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por você para depois me chutar como se chuta uma bola velha?

- N-Nã-ão... – ela balbuciou desesperada – E-Eu n-nunca...

- Mentirosa! – gritou ele fazendo com que Hinata se encolhesse – Quando você vai parar de mentir pra mim, Hinata? Primeiro disse que gostava de mim, e agora isso? Eu gostava de outra pessoa, sabia? Amava outra pessoa naquela época! Podia ter tentado ficar com ela, ser feliz com ela, mas deixei me levar por esse seu jeito sonso de princesa encantada e só me feri com isso!

É claro que Naruto jamais tivera vontade tentar ficar realmente com Sakura, principalmente depois de vê-la com Sasuke. Porém, sentiu um prazer mórbido de ver o corpo de Hinata se contrair ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Você me enganou, me ludibriou, me tratou como um simples objeto... Foi divertido pra você? – perguntou sarcasticamente – Pois para mim não foi! Eu acreditei em você! Acreditei que podia ser feliz com você! Acreditei que você gostasse de mim!

A frustração dele parecia ter atingido o ápice. Continuou a despejar tudo sobre Hinata, ignorando a expressão de dor estampada em seu rosto e o tremor que percorria seu corpo. Queria que ela sentisse a mesma dor que o acompanhara durante o período em que se separaram.

- Tudo que recebi dessa droga de relacionamento foi dor e tristeza! Depois de tudo que a gente passou, dos nossos momentos agradáveis, você me deixou no dia de sua posse! – ele fez uma pequena pausa e baixou o tom da voz - Conveniente, não? No dia que você tomou posse desse maldito cargo, achou que eu não fosse mais necessário, não é? Egoísta! – Naruto falava duramente desejando que ela pudesse ver em seus olhos tudo aquilo que ele sentia, mas ela se recusava a encará-lo e aquilo já o havia irritado demais – Olhe para mim! – ordenou ele segurando o queixo dela com força.

- N-Nã-ã-o.. – exclamou fracamente tentando se livrar das mãos que a forçavam a encarar a realidade.

Mas foi impossível. Ela estava fraca demais para resistir. Fitou aqueles dois olhos azuis que transbordavam de mágoa.

- Por que, por um momento, eu achei que você seria diferente? – agora ele falava numa voz muito baixa, quase sussurrada – Você era igual a todos, não? Rindo de mim... O pobre menino que não tinha amigos... Que não tinha pais... Que não tinha ninguém... Sempre sozinho, sempre triste... E sempre o alvo de gozação... Você riu muito Hinata? Divertiu-se as minhas custas? – sibilou ele.

- Não! – gritou com todas as forças afastando com uma tapa a mão dele de seu rosto.

O grito de Hinata pegou Naruto de surpresa. E todos aqueles que estavam por perto. Até então, ninguém além de Makoto podiam ouvir qualquer coisa da conversa. Mas pela primeira vez, a voz de Hinata se elevava a um nível que, mesmo aqueles que não estavam tão próximos, podiam ouvir. Neji fez menção de ir até eles, mas Makoto segurou a manga de seu quimono.

- Não vá, Hyuuga-san. – pediu – A Hinata-sensei precisa colocar tudo que está sentindo para fora, ou poderá implodir de tanta dor...

Neji olhou para o garoto, espantado. Makoto parecia poder ouvir não apenas as palavras, mas todos os sentimentos que emanavam dela. E, foi somente por isso, que ele se absteve de interromper a conversa.

Do outro lado do jardim, Naruto olhou para Hinata surpreso. Agora, ela não desviava sua vista, muito pelo contrario. O encarava com tal intensidade que ele ficou apreensivo. Seus olhos refletiam algo que ele nunca vira nela até então.

Raiva.

- Eu nunca ri de você! – continuou Hinata ainda com a voz bastante alterada – Nunca! – Hinata praticamente cuspiu com ódio essa palavra em cima dele.

Ela se levantou cambaleante, deixando cair o lençol em que ele a havia envolvido. A chuva colava sua roupa ao corpo. Ainda era a mesma roupa com a qual fora seqüestrada. Naruto também se levantou. Hinata parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, com o rosto muito pálido, mas que começou a adquirir uma coloração rosada nas bochechas enquanto ela continuava gritando com a mesma intensidade que fizera antes:

- Sim é verdade! Todos sempre riram de você! Mas eu não! – olhando pra ele como se ele não pudesse tê-la ofendido de maneira pior. - Nunca ri de você! Você era especial pra mim! Sempre foi! E ainda é!

Confuso, Naruto a olhava, boquiaberto. Nunca vira aquela expressão no rosto dela. Parecia enfurecida e decidida.

- O que voc- - começou ele.

- Cale a boca! – mandou ela furiosamente – Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe de nada sobre mim! – Naruto sentiu a verdade chocante contida naquelas palavras. - Quem você pensa que é para me julgar? Para dizer o que sou ou deixo de ser? Você nunca tinha sequer olhado para mim antes de eu te dar aquelas malditas aulas! Nunca prestou nem atenção que... que... que... – a sua voz foi perdendo a força – que eu sempre te observei...

Foi impossível para qualquer um se manter alheio àquela conversa. E com Hinata berrando daquela forma, era mais difícil ainda. Mas ninguém disse nada. Apenas esperavam o fim daquela conversa.

- Você lembra Naruto? Lembra o dia que me viu pela primeira vez? – perguntou ela com lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto e se misturando à chuva.

Naruto. Era a primeira vez que ela se referia a ele assim. Antes, era somente "Naruto-kun". E sem saber por que, aquela forma de falar o nome dele sem o sufixo o deixou desnorteado. Era como estar diante de outra Hinata que ele não conhecia. Mas não era verdade. Aquela era Hinata. Ela somente parecia querer colocar para fora todas as coisas que sempre se passara dentro dela, mas que a vergonha e a timidez impediam. Ele não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela, porém queria saber. Essa nova face dela o deixava tão encantado quanto estarrecido. E enquanto essas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, ele tentava lembrar quando a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Quando percebeu que não sabia, se sentiu um lixo.

- Eu... – começou ele se sentindo um pouco envergonhado.

- Não lembra, não é? – gritou ela num tom magoado, e levando a mão ao peito continuou – Pois eu lembro! Lembro de tudo. – gritou enfaticamente ao mesmo tempo em que o olhava com certeza de que ela sabia que ele não lembrava - Para mim, aquele dia foi especial. Sabe por quê? – inquiriu ela.

- Não... – admitiu Naruto

- Por que foi naquele dia que eu conheci a única pessoa que amei em toda minha vida!

A confissão arrancada do fundo da alma o pegou desprevenido. Limitou-se a continuar fitando-a com a boca semi-aberta, se sentindo um total idiota. O rosto de Hinata agora estava totalmente vermelho e seus lábios tremiam de raiva e de frio. A chuva caia mais forte, mas mesmo assim não abafou as suas palavras.

- Foi no primeiro dia da academia. – revelou - Eu estava nervosa, com medo, era tímida demais até para falar. Quando Iruka-sensei começou a chamar um por um para falar seu nome na frente da sala, eu tremi. Sabia que não ia conseguir. Mas... Você estava sentado ao meu lado... – os olhos dela adquiriram um brilho de nostalgia – Você me disse "Não tenha medo, menina bonita!"... – cruzando as mãos sobre o peito, Hinata deu uma pequena pausa, como se quisesse reter aquelas lembranças - Foi a coisa mais meiga que qualquer pessoa já tinha me dito. Então, quando Iruka-sensei te chamou, você foi à frente da sala e falou "Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha! Vocês devem me respeitar!" E eu passei a te admirar desde aquele momento.

Lentamente aquela cena voltou à cabeça de Naruto. Mas, mesmo que se esforçasse Naruto ainda não se lembrava de te-la visto lá.

- Mesmo quando todos começaram a rir, você não baixou a cabeça. – um pequeno sorriso se insinuou nos lábios trêmulos - E foi isso quem me inspirou a falar. Claro que não da mesma forma que você, mas eu falei em público pela primeira vez! Aquilo foi muito importante para mim. No dia seguinte, eu te levei um doce, para mostrar meu agradecimento. Esperei ansiosamente que você sentasse novamente ao meu lado... Mas você não veio... Passou por mim, sem me dar ao menos a chance de falar... E foi sentar ao lado da Sakura-san...

"Eu me apaixonei pela Sakura..." pensou ele atônito "Quando Hinata se apaixonava por mim?".

- Desde então – continuou ela tristemente - eu todo dia dizia a mim mesma "Falarei com ele hoje!", mas o hoje não chegou nunca... O doce voltava sempre para casa na minha mochila e eu o oferecia a Hanabi. Então eu apenas... Observava-te a distância... Eu espreitava quando você treinava sozinho... Vendo seu sofrimento... Sofrendo com você! Queria dizer algo, te consolar... Te dar forças do mesmo modo que você me dera naquele dia... Mas... Mas... – a força dela parecia estar se evaporando diante das lembranças.

- Hinata! – ele não conseguiu mais ficar calado – Eu precisava tanto de alguém naquela época! Era tão só! Por que você nunca se aproximou de mim, se sabia que eu sofria? – agora ele também gritava.

- Você nunca me deu abertura para eu me aproximar! – explodiu ela - Estava tão entorpecido com seu próprio sofrimento que nem ao menos me notava! – Hinata começou a puxar a blusa com fúria, como se tentasse arrancar seu coração – Nem o meu nome você sabia! – falou com os olhos cheios de acusações. - Sabe quando você dirigiu a palavra de novo pra mim? Quatro anos depois! Quando, por acaso, sentamos lado a lado no Exame Chunin! Mas depois, quando fomos fazer a inscrição para a segunda fase... Você se aproximou de mim... E eu tentei te dar uma pomada para aquela ferida que a Anko-san fez no lado esquerdo do seu rosto... E mais uma vez você passou por mim, seguindo outra direção. – As lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos só eram um fator a mais a indicar todo a magoa que ela sentia ao falar de todas aquelas lembranças.

Instintivamente, ele levou a mão ao rosto. Lembrava vagamente da ferida causada por Anko durante o exame. Mas fora algo que acontecera há tanto tempo... Era impressionante como ela se lembrava de todos os detalhes. Naruto se perguntava por que nunca tinha notado aquela devoção que ela parecia sentir. O que poderia dizer diante do desabafo de Hinata? O que dizer para aplacar aquele desespero que ela parecia sentir a cada palavra? E o que fazer com o desespero que crescia dentro dele a cada palavra proferida? Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar, ela continuou:

- Eu torci por você quando houve sua luta contra o Kiba-kun! Mesmo ele sendo do meu time eu quis que você ganhasse! E quando eu fui lutar... Senti que talvez pudesse conseguir um pouco de sua admiração na minha luta, se me esforçasse bastante. Mas isso desapareceu de mim quando vi que lutaria com o Neji-nii-san. Sabia que ia perder. Mas não fugi, mesmo que fosse essa minha vontade! Eu apanhei do Neji-nii-san, cai varias vezes, mas não desisti... Sabe por quê? – o inquiriu de forma incisiva, mas sem esperar por resposta dele. - Suas palavras de incentivo me davam esperança! E por que queria que você me notasse! Que visse o quanto eu era capaz! Que me admirasse... Que pudesse ver até onde eu podia chegar por você...

- Hinata... – murmurou ele desolado.

- Quando você foi embora de Konoha para treinar... – Hinata agora falava respirando com dificuldade, como se o esforço para se manter em pé sugasse não só suas forças, mas também sua alma – Eu fui me despedir de você...

- Ninguém se despediu de mim daquela vez! – cortou ele.

- Eu sei... Somente eu fui... Mas você estava olhando para o monumento do quarto Hokage... Tão determinado... Que achei melhor não falar nada. E te esperei... Esperei você voltar... Por três anos... Depois mais três... Nunca consegui colocar ninguém na minha vida além de você... – e inspirando profundamente ela finalizou – Eu sempre amei você! Sempre! – E seus olhos continham aquele brilho que sempre ele vira, mas nunca soubera identificar... Até agora. - Enquanto você nem sabia da minha existência e se afogava em auto-piedade! Então, Naruto, quem é mais egoísta nessa história?

Naruto não sabia o que responder. Nem podia. Ela tinha razão. Antes de começar a estudar com Hinata, só lembrava-se dela quando a via. Não havia defesa pra isso, ele não tinha como revidar. Mas ainda restava uma coisa, e ele não hesitou em falar:

- Mesmo com todo esse amor que você diz que sente... Abandonou-me...

Hinata segurou mais forte a sua roupa. Tinham entrado em terreno proibido. Ela jamais teria coragem de acusar seu pai. Apesar de tudo, o amava muito. E sabia que não podia quebrar sua promessa.

- Você pensa que foi fácil para mim? – perguntou ela tristemente – Eu não queria ter feito aquilo... Por que eu faria? Depois de tantos anos te amando em segredo, por que eu me desfaria de você tão rápido?

- Então...

- Não! – gritou ela dando dois passos para trás – Eu não posso falar! Eu não posso! Eu prometi!

Neji ficou alerta. Hinata já falara de promessa antes. No dia de sua posse. "Estou indo cumprir minha promessa". Então ela fora se despedir de Naruto. Mesmo sofrendo, ela foi. Mas por quê?

Naruto parecia pensar a mesma coisa que Neji.

- Por que Hinata? Que promessa é essa? – perguntou desesperado, avançando sobre ela e segurando seus ombros.

Ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos, em uma atitude desesperada, lutando consigo mesma e contra aquele desejo de dizer tudo.

- Não posso falar! – gritou.

- Mas é minha vida! – exclamou ele num grito desesperado e sem querer sacudindo ela – Diz respeito a mim também! Eu tenho o direito de saber!

- Por mais que eu queira... Você não pode saber... – Mesmo sofrendo ela não iria dizer e ele sentia isso.

- Se você quiser, pode sim! – afirmou ele irritado.

- Não diga que posso desfazer minha palavra... Você preza mais as promessas que qualquer um... – disse ela tristemente – e além de tudo... Para que ainda remexer nisso, Naruto? Para que você ainda está interessado em saber? Você não me ama... Nunca me amou... Isso não te diz mais respeito... - Ela disse aquilo de uma forma que soou cansada de saber daquilo... Cansada de sofrer por aquilo... Cansada de lutar por algo que ela sabia que não iria ter...

Para Naruto, aquela afirmação tão simples, mas dita com tanta convicção e ao mesmo tempo tanta mágoa o machucou mais que qualquer coisa que houvesse sido falada ali. A chuva começou a recuar, mas o vento ainda soprava frio. Ambos tremiam e ele ainda a segurava pelos ombros.

- Isso é...

- Mentira? – interrompeu ela – Não, Naruto. Não é. E pelo o que eu vejo neste instante em seus olhos, você sabe que não é. Eu sempre amei você, mas você só começou a conviver comigo depois que começamos a estudar juntos... Depois disso, namoramos uma semana... Não há como aprender a amar nesse tempo tão curto... E a prova disso, é que enquanto eu sofria por estar longe de você, sofria por todos na vila me odiarem e virarem as costas para o meu clã... – e só então ao olhar pra ela, Naruto pode ver a extensão de todo o sofrimento que ela passara, reparou finalmente nas suas faces encovadas, na sua pele pálida, em seu corpo mais magro e principalmente em seus olhos que lhe diziam mais do que as palavras que tudo aquilo não era fruto do seqüestro, mas sim fruto de suas ações para com ela e isso aumentou ainda mais o estado desesperado em que se encontrava. - Você continuou a viver sua vida feliz e sem preocupação e nem ao menos procurou saber minhas razões!

- Mas eu fui atrás de você no dia seguinte! – respondeu ele tentando se enganar.

- Por orgulho! Não por amor! – falou ela como se soubesse mais do que o próprio Naruto o que se passara naquela ocasião. - Se você sentisse algo por mim, teria ido me procurar de alguma forma! Você não sabe quantas noites eu passei acordada... Esperando que um sapo verde e gordo entrasse pela minha janela mais uma vez... Mas ele nunca veio... – a decepção escorria pelas palavras dela.

A palidez da pele começou a retornar depois que cessaram seus gritos, e aquilo era preocupante. Sabia que a qualquer momento ela poderia desmaiar ali. Mas Hinata não desmaiou. Continuou encarando-o com um sentimento que Naruto não queria estar vendo. Era algo como dor, misturada a desapontamento... Estaria ela arrependida por amar tanto ele? Não saberia dizer. Na verdade, tudo aquilo era muito novo e confuso para Naruto. Estava diante da pessoa que mais o amara durante sua vida. Era uma coisa que ele sempre quisera ter. Mas um abismo parecia ter se imposto entre eles.

A chuva parou totalmente e as nuvens começaram a se dispersar. Quando a luz da lua iluminou os dois, fazendo com que os olhos dela brilhassem intensamente para ele, Naruto pôde finalmente compreender.

- Nossas vidas não podem se cruzar mais, Naruto... – murmurou ela em prantos – Para o nosso bem... E de todos em nossa volta... Por mais que eu queira... Que deseje... Não podemos ficar juntos... Desde o inicio era óbvio que seria impossível...

- Hinata... – foi tudo que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

- Não... Não fale nada, por favor... Não torne tudo mais difícil... – suplicou ela – Viva sua vida, Naruto. Seja feliz. Realize seus sonhos. Torne-se um Hokage. – E ele pode sentir toda a grandeza dos sentimentos de Hinata, pois mesmo naquele momento onde ela se achava tão magoada, ela queria que ele fosse feliz. - Quanto a mim... – ela se soltou dos braços deles - Talvez nos encontremos novamente, como Hokage e líder de clã... Até lá, esqueça que fiz parte de sua vida... Se é que um dia eu realmente fiz... – E com essa última frase ela se desligou totalmente do sofrimento que ele lhe trazia erguendo por fim uma barreira de isolamento para seus sentimentos.

- Você ainda faz... – ele tentou dizer, mas ela lhe virou as costas e, mais uma vez, foi embora.

Naruto estendeu o braço como se pudesse tentar alcança-la apenas com esse movimento. Porém, uma dura barreira havia sido colocada entre os dois. Uma barreira da qual ele mesmo assentara os tijolos.

"Você não me ama..." aquilo ainda reboava nos ouvidos dele.

Uma sensação de solidão tomou de conta do interior de Naruto. Mas era uma sensação diferente. Não era aquela que ele já se acostumara a sentir. Era mais amarga, mais fria e infinitamente mais dolorida. Não se comparava a nada que tivesse experimentado antes. Tudo pareceu mais opaco e cinza aos seus olhos. Dentro de si, sentia como se um furacão espalhasse pelo tempo todos os sentimentos bons que carregara. Seus sonhos de repente pareceram perder a cor. Tudo que havia feito até aquele dia, subitamente perdeu o sentido. Ele não se sentia vazio. Sentia-se morto.

E finalmente Naruto compreendeu.

Descobriu o motivo que o levara a pensar nela todos os dias.

Que o levara a pegar o Time três e continuar seu trabalho.

Que não conseguia olhar para outra mulher.

Que o impulsionara a desafiar a Hokage pra vir resgatá-la.

O que o mantivera com os dois pés na razão durante aqueles dois meses.

E por que de repente se sentia um lixo.

Naruto descobriu que amava Hinata com toda força de sua alma.

E com a mesma luz que chegara a essa conclusão, percebeu também que a perdera.

Definitivamente.

Não havia lágrimas para chorar, pois não havia mais um coração para sofrer. Apenas um deserto seco e vazio dentro do peito.

Hinata cambaleou até ficar fora das vistas de Naruto. Em prantos, se arrependia de cada palavra que dissera para ele. Mas não tinha agüentado. Pela primeira vez na vida, perdera totalmente a capacidade de controlar seus atos. Quando atravessou o jardim e encontrou Neji esperando por ela do outro lado da casa, sentiu uma onda de alivio. Pelo menos tinha um aliado ali.

- Neji-nii-san... – sua voz soou fraca e rouca.

- Não fale nada, Hinata-sama.

Ele tirou uma manta grossa de sua mochila que não tomara chuva e a envolveu com o calor que ela almejava, não para o corpo, mas para a alma.

- Vou levá-la de volta. – afirmou Neji com convicção.

- Sim... – balbuciou ela – Quero voltar para casa. Para minha família...

Mas ela sabia que jamais seria a mesma de novo. Todos seus sonhos haviam morrido. E ela mesma dera o golpe final.

Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto, preocupado. Sakura também quisera ir até ele, mas ela e Kakashi precisavam resolver como levariam Ikimono e Kobayashi para Konoha. O seu sensei também estava mandando uma mensagem a vila, relatando o sucesso da missão.

- Naruto. – chamou ele preocupado – Precisamos voltar...

"Voltar..." pensou Naruto "Voltar para que? Voltar para quem?".

Todavia não disse nada. Apenas seguiu o amigo.

Makoto ouvia as lágrimas derramadas por Suzumi. Ela, é claro, tentava esconder os soluços, mas sabia que ele perceberia mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Por que chora Suzumi? - perguntou ele.

- Não estou chorando... – respondeu ela entre os soluços – É só o frio que ta fazendo meus olhos lacrimejar e meu nariz escorrer.

Achou melhor não discutir com ela. Não havia clima pra isso.

* * *

Tsunade olhava pela janela de seu escritório para as crianças que corriam lá embaixo, nas ruas de Konoha. Não importava o que acontecesse, ela tinha a obrigação de proteger o futuro delas. Se algo saísse errado na missão e a vila da Nuvem colocasse as mãos no byakugan ou no sharingan, ficariam em uma desvantagem horrível. Não se preocupava com o caso de Makoto. Os Otori tinham seus próprios meios de impedir que sua linhagem se disseminasse.

Já fazia dias que o grupo de Kakashi partira, e cada minuto que se passava, deixava-a cada vez mais preocupava e temerosa. Não eram somente as linhagens que a preocupavam. Mas as pessoas que as possuíam também.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seu devaneio.

- Entre. – disse ela.

Shikamaru entrou na sala, acompanhado de Ino e Chouji. Eles traziam nas mãos um dos pássaros usado na vila para mandar mensagens de forma segura e rápida. Com um aperto no coração, reconheceu aquele como sendo o que Kakashi levara.

- Qual a mensagem? – perguntou apreensiva.

- A missão foi um sucesso. – respondeu Shikamaru com um grande sorriso – Nenhuma baixa do grupo de resgate, dois prisioneiros e Hinata sã e salva.

Entregou o pergaminho a Hokage, que o leu rapidamente. Sentiu-se triste pela morte de Nobuhiro e os outros Hyuuga, mas também aliviada pelos outros, principalmente as crianças, estarem vivos. Enrolando o pergaminho, ela olhou para o grupo a sua frente e ordenou:

- Shikamaru, vá até o clã Hyuuga e dê a notícia à Hyuuga Hiashi que sua filha está a salvo e chegará à vila ainda hoje. Ino vá até o hospital e diga aos ninjas médicos que preparem a sala de cirurgia imediatamente. Temos três feridos graves. Depois, se dirija ao clã Kaneshiro e peça para Kaneshiro Yura estar em minha sala o mais breve possível. Chouji contate Morino Ibiki e diga para preparar duas celas e a sala do interrogatório. Imediatamente. – havia urgência em sua voz.

- Sim, Hokage-sama. – disseram os três em uníssono e partiram.

Tsunade se recostou em sua cadeira e, lentamente pegou a garrafa de sakê que Naruto havia deixado para ela. Bebeu um gole, dizendo a si mesma que não havia mal nenhum em fazer aquilo no horário de trabalho. Não depois do estresse dos últimos dias.

E depois que a equipe chegasse, tinha coisas importantes para resolver. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara de Naruto ao saber o que ela reservara para ele.

* * *

Logo depois de decidir que Sakura se encarregaria de levar Yumi, enquanto Sasuke e Kakashi se encarregavam dos inimigos que seriam entregues ao interrogatório, o grupo começou a voltar todos juntos para Konoha. Neji, que levava Hinata nas costas, andava bem a frente dele, sem se afastar muito por ordens de Kakashi, mas só mantendo qualquer espécie de contato quando estritamente necessário. Não sabiam dizer se por que pretendesse realmente se manter afastado, ou se por que simplesmente Naruto começou a andar mais devagar forçando os outros a acompanharem seu ritmo. Mas ele evitava chegar perto de todos durante todo o trajeto da volta. Seus olhos estavam perdidos e não falou uma única palavra. Se lhe faziam qualquer pergunta, limitava-se a balança a cabeça, afirmando ou não.

Dois dias depois da partida, puderam avistar os portões de Konoha. Um alívio para Hinata, que por um momento pensou que os laboratórios da vila da Nuvem seria o seu futuro.

- Finalmente, de volta para casa... – disse Neji.

Tudo que Hinata queria era voltar para o clã e se enterrar em seu quarto. Não queria ver ninguém. Todavia, quando os portões de Konoha se abriram para eles, seu coração foi surpreendido por uma cena que não esperava jamais. Seu pai com uma expressão preocupada, os aguardava na entrada da vila. E não estava sozinho. As pessoas mais chegadas do clã também estavam lá. Tão logo atravessaram os portões, Hiashi se dirigiu até onde eles estavam.

- Hinata! – chamou Hiashi.

- Papai... – murmurou Hinata.

Com cuidado, Hiashi tirou a filha das costas do sobrinho e a abraçou fortemente. Encostou o rosto dela em seu ombro e passou delicadamente as mãos em sua cabeça. As demonstrações de carinho daquele homem sempre foram as mais discretas possíveis, mas naquele momento, toda discrição pareceu ter sido esquecida. Quando Hinata olhou para o rosto de seu pai, percebeu que as marcas nele estavam mais profundas e duras. Hiashi parecia ter envelhecido anos nos poucos dias nos quais esperara sua volta.

- Não se preocupe minha filha – disse ele com a voz embargada – Ninguém mais lhe fará mal. Eu não permitirei.

- Papai... – era tudo que ela conseguiu pronunciar enquanto se deixava envolver por aqueles braços confortadores.

- Hinata-nee-san!

Hanabi também estava lá. Abraçou a irmã e o pai chorando tanto quanto a primeira.

Naruto observou aquela cena sentindo um gosto amargo de ciúme em sua boca. Sasuke pareceu preocupado com a expressão desolada do amigo. Tocou em seu ombro e disse:

- Vamos Naruto. Seu time precisa ir ao hospital, e precisamos levar os prisioneiros para Morino Ibiki.

Naruto pareceu não ter ouvido nada. Continuou observando todo clã Hyuuga rodear Hinata como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que eles possuíam. E talvez realmente fosse.

Sakura se aproximou da comitiva dos Hyuuga e chamou a atenção de Neji.

- Neji-san, por que não leva Hinata para o hospital para que eu possa examiná-la melhor? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não será necessário. – quem respondeu foi Hiashi – Cuide desses garotos que estão com vocês. De minha filha, cuidarei eu.

E enquanto Hiashi colocava sua primogênita nos braços, seus olhos se encontraram por um momento com os de Naruto. E o rapaz pode ver todo o ódio que aquele pai sentia por ele.

"Você me odeia..." pensou Naruto quando o viu se afastar com Hinata "E com toda razão. Sempre achei que você se envergonhasse da Hinata, mas vejo agora que não. Você a ama e protege... E fará isso melhor que eu. Se estivesse em seu lugar, Hiashi, também me odiaria...".

Todos começaram a se dispersar. Sakura levou o Time três até o hospital, enquanto Kakashi e Sasuke levavam os prisioneiros para a prisão. A ele nada foi designado. E ficou parado, em pé, perdido em seus pensamentos, observando na direção do clã Hyuuga. Mas nada mais havia lá para ele. Nem lá, nem em lugar nenhum.

Com pingos de chuva caindo sobre sua cabeça, começou a se encaminhar de volta para seu apartamento. E de volta para a solidão, que o esperava de braços bem abertos.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Há quanto tempo! Finalmente eu aqui atualizando. E não vai demorar dessa vez, prometo. Mande reviews, responderei todos individualmente! Bjs!


	33. História Extra III

História extra III

O sol já estava ficando quente, pois o meio dia se aproximava. Yumi esperava sentada na varanda da casa tradicional dos Kaneshiro, alimentando os poucos pássaros que se aventuravam no calor. Apesar da aparente serenidade de seu lar, ela sabia que alguma decisão importante estava sendo tomada dentro daquelas paredes, e que tudo ali lhe dizia respeito. Mesmo sendo muito jovem, já havia percebido que havia algo de estranho acontecendo em sua família e ela tinha medo das conseqüências que isso poderia gerar.

Quando a porta de correr se abriu e o rosto sorridente de seu pai apareceu, seu coração deu um salto repentino. Com um aceno, ele a chamou para entrar na sala.

Tudo dentro de sua casa transpirava ordem e sobriedade. Muitas vezes seu pai dizia que a única coisa que não combinava com o lugar era ele. E talvez tivesse razão. Perto de Yura, seu marido Kaneshiro Ryoma parecia mais um eterno menino, sempre pronto para agradar a namoradinha. Quando Yumi entrou, seu pai alisou seus cabelos curtos e disse:

- Não se preocupe Yu-chan. Papai e mamãe estão apenas pensando em seu bem...

Seu sorriso era sempre fácil e sincero. Os cabelos negros lhe caiam nos olhos, conferindo a Ryoma uma aparência quase inofensiva, que aliados aos olhos grandes e verdes, fazia qualquer pessoa confiar plenamente nele.

Sua mãe a esperava sentada no tatame. A barriga saliente já prenunciava que o bebê em breve iria nascer. Os cabelos azuis claros desciam elegantemente sobre seus ombros, e seu rosto exibia o cansaço comum ao fim da gravidez. Os olhos azul-cobalto acompanharam a filha e o marido enquanto estes se acomodavam em frente a ela.

- Yumi – começou ela com sua voz firme e grave – você já tem sete anos e em muito breve entrará na academia ninja. Por isso, já pode entender algumas coisas que acontecem na família.

- Querida... – interrompeu Ryoma carinhosamente – Falando desse jeito vai assustar a menina...

- Ela tem que aprender a ser firme, Ryoma. E além do mais, isso a envolve profundamente!

Seu pai tinha razão, pensou Yumi. Ela já estava ficando assustada.

- Como você sabe, seu irmãzinho está perto de nascer. – continuou Yura - Infelizmente, segundo a Hokage-sama, ele esta numa posição muito difícil e pra ele nascer, terei que passar uns dias no hospital. Sua avó vai me fazer companhia lá e o seu pai terá que sair em uma missão.

- Mas... E eu? – perguntou a menina assustada – Como ficarei?

- Não se preocupe. Você não ficará só. – "Nem poderia com tudo que está acontecendo..." pensou Yura, mas quando falou outras palavras saíram de sua boa - Seu pai já providenciou com quem você passará esses dias.

Yumi olhou rapidamente para Ryoma, que sorriu consolador.

- Você vai ficar com meu irmão. O seu tio Akito.

Para a menina aquilo soou um pouco estranho. Quase não tinha contato com o irmão de seu pai. Na verdade nunca o vira, somente ouvira seu pai falar dele. Por que então ficaria com ele e não com uma pessoa do clã Kaneshiro? Percebendo a confusão de sua filha, Yura sorriu.

- Me sentirei mais segura se você ficar por lá. Essa casa é grande e quase sempre está vazia. Já com Akito, ficará sempre com ele. Como ele tem a saúde frágil, não costuma sair muito.

Mesmo parecendo tranqüila, havia algo na voz de sua mãe que a deixava nervosa. Uma tonalidade quase imperceptível, mas que seus ouvidos infantis captaram. Mas nada falou. Confiava cegamente nas decisões de sua mãe. Ela jamais faria algo sem ter pensado em todas as alternativas.

- Quando irei? – perguntou Yumi com a cabeça baixa.

- Amanhã. – respondeu sua mãe.

O resto do dia foi dedicado à preparação. Cuidadosamente, seu pai fizera suas malas durante toda à tarde, enquanto a consolava com palavras carinhosas e preocupadas.

- Não será muitos dias, uma semana no máximo. – disse ele enquanto enrolava suas meias – E Akito é uma boa pessoa. Só é um pouco rude às vezes. – e sorrindo, acrescentou - Ele fala tudo que pensa.

- Isso é ruim? – perguntou a menina abraçada com um coelhinho de pelúcia.

- Nem toda verdade se diz Yumi. Algumas são dolorosas demais e as pessoas preferem guardar para elas mesmas. Mas seu tio não pensa assim. Acha que tudo deve ser dito, mesmo que doa.

Yumi pensou um pouco no que seu pai dissera. Akito parecia ser alguém muito sincero e digno de confiança.

- Pai... – chamou Yumi depois que Ryoma fechou sua mala.

- Fale querida.

- A mamãe ta me escondendo uma verdade dolorosa né? O motivo por que eu to indo para o tio Akito...

Ryoma olhou surpreso para sua filha. A menina o encarava séria, esperando uma resposta sincera. Ele suspirou e sorriu.

- Não sei de onde você tira essas idéias... - e acariciou os cabelos dela – Agora, que tal jantarmos e dormir? Amanhã será um dia longo!

Aquela refeição foi muito silenciosa. Mesmo sendo uma mulher de poucas palavras, Yura estava mais calada que o normal àquela noite. Possivelmente pensando no filho que nasceria dali a pouco e que estava em risco. Até Ryoma que sempre era alegre, ficara repentinamente sério. Yumi desejava que o bebê nascesse logo, pois não agüentaria aquela pressão por muito tempo.

No dia seguinte, logo que o sol nasceu Yumi já estava acordada e pronta para partir. Esperava que sua mãe fosse se despedir dela, mas apenas seu pai a esperava na porta do clã, já com sua bagagem.

- A mamãe está cansada. – explicou Ryoma – Não quis acordá-la.

- Onde mora o tio Akito? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Fora da vila. – respondeu.

- Fora da vila? – se surpreendeu a menina – Ele não é ninja?

- Sim, ele é. Um ninja médico. Mas sua saúde está bastante debilitada há algum tempo. Ele detesta calor e aglomerações. Então decidiu morar na casa de campo da nossa família, para que seu corpo fique mais saudável.

Os dois andaram em torno de meia hora até chegaram a uma bela casa, em estilo tradicional, que ficava perto de um lago, a nordeste da vila. Era um lugar agradável, com um belo bosque e um jardim maravilhoso. Imediatamente Yumi sentiu vontade de percorrer aqueles campos e tomar banho no lago. Percebendo o entusiasmo da menina, Ryoma advertiu:

- Não saia da casa a menos acompanhada de seu tio, entendeu?

O tom sério com que seu pai falou a deixou magoada. Mas mesmo assim ela assentiu:

- Sim senhor.

Tão logo se aproximaram da casa, Yumi percebeu alguém que se encontrava sentado na varanda, de costas para eles. No primeiro momento achou que fosse uma mulher, pela estrutura delicada do corpo. Mas ela logo percebeu que se tratava de um homem. Quando sentiu a presença de alguém, ele se virou lentamente e vendo os dois se aproximando, se levantou. Vestia uma bonita capa vermelha decorada com dragões dourados por cima de um quimono preto. Seus pés estavam descalços e ele tinha um sinete na mão direita.

- Akito. – falou seu pai carinhosamente.

"Então esse é o tio Akito!" pensou Yumi encantada.

Ele era realmente bonito. Tinha os cabelos negros caindo desalinhados sobre seus olhos, sua pele era branca e de um pálido profundo, que contrastavam com os olhos em um verde muito vivo. Devia ter vinte anos, no máximo, e parecia uma pessoa tão gentil quanto seu irmão.

- Ryoma-nii-san... – murmurou Akito numa voz baixa e rouca, porém suave.

E como se só notasse a presença de Yumi naquele momento, ele a olhou longamente e depois sorriu. Delicadamente levou sua mão até os cabelos da garota e os acariciou. A menina percebeu que sua mão era magra e delgada, parecendo uma delicada garra com sua unhas pontudas e finas, como as de um passarinho.

- Então essa é a Yumi? Que linda!

Yumi corou drasticamente ao ouvir o elogio e rapidamente se curvou, cumprimentando apressada:

- É um prazer conhece-lo, tio Akito. – disse formalmente.

Akito soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Que interessante! – comentou ele – Ela parece com a mãe não só na aparência física, mas até no modo de falar!

- Desculpe ter que incomoda-lo Akito com meus problemas. – falou Ryoma depois do comentário – Mas será por poucos dias. Só enquanto volto de minha missão e...

- Então o clã Kaneshiro continua se degladiando tanto ao ponto de você confiar a segurança dela a mim? – interrompeu Akito com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

Pela forma abrupta com que seu pai parou de falar, Yumi percebeu que Akito falara algo indevido. E enquanto ela tentava lembrar o significado da palavra "degladiar", Ryoma falou seriamente:

- Não é melhor instalar logo a Yumi antes de conversarmos, Akito?

- Claro, claro! – disse ele displicentemente – Yumi-chan, pode entrar e guardar suas coisas.

- Obrigada, tio Akito. – agradeceu ela entrando em seguida.

Mas logo depois que chegou a um grande corredor, percebeu que não sabia onde deixar sua mala. Colocou suas coisas no chão e voltou para perguntar onde ficaria. Logo que chegava à porta, ouviu seu pai comentar:

- Não fale essas coisas perto da Yumi, por favor. – sua voz soou aborrecida.

- Desculpe-me irmão. Foi sem querer. – falou Akito parecendo arrependido.

- Tentamos manter Yumi alheia aos assuntos do clã. Ela é muito criança ainda.

- Mas logo saberá. Afinal, ela está em perigo não é? Por isso a trouxe até mim...

Yumi colocou as mãos na boca para não deixar sair uma exclamação amedrontada. Ela estava em perigo?

- Eu não podia recorrer a mais ninguém. Nenhum ali dentro é confiável. – esclareceu Ryoma.

Akito fez um som de desdém com a boca.

- Você abandonou sua família e seu sobrenome para cair em um ninho de cobras meu irmão?

Ryoma suspirou tristemente. Parecia cansado.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Akito. Não peço para você me perdoar. Peço apenas para cuidar de minha filha durante alguns dias. Eles podem se aproveitar dos casos de desaparecimentos para fazer mal à Yumi. E eu confio em você.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu a essa frase.

- Não devia confiar tanto em mim... – murmurou Akito – Veja, sou somente um doente. Se alguém tentar atacar-nos, seremos presas fáceis.

- Você não é um inválido Akito. – contestou Ryoma veementemente – E sua doença não o torna incapaz.

- Quantas crianças já sumiram? – perguntou o outro tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Sete. – respondeu. – Mas a anbu já está trabalhando nesses casos. Mas outro grupo. O meu estará numa missão em busca de pistas sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Acho que você já ouviu falar sobre ele não é?

- E quem não ouviu...

Yumi começou a voltar para dentro da casa e parou no corredor onde havia largado suas coisas. Não queria que o pai soubesse que ela ouvira aquela história. Mas agora sabia por que seus pais a deixavam ali.

Na varanda, a conversa ainda se desenrolava entre os dois irmãos.

- Compreendo... – murmurou Akito – Não se preocupe. A Yumi ficará bem aqui.

- Obrigado Akito! – exclamou Ryoma se curvando ligeiramente – Voltarei em uma semana.

Akito se aproximou do irmão e o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Tenha cuidado. – disse antes de solta-lo.

Pela janela, Yumi viu seu pai se distanciando. Uma tristeza enorme tomou conta de seu coração. Sentia-se sozinha e abandonada. E enquanto olhava para a estrada, sentiu uma mão delicada roçar em seu rosto.

- Yumi-chan... – chamou Akito meigamente – Venha conhecer seu quarto...

No resto da manhã, ela pode conhecer toda a casa, que era enorme. Seu tio lhe dera permissão para andar em todos os cômodos, exceto o quarto dele.

- Afinal, você não quer ficar doente também, não é mesmo? – brincou.

Ao meio dia em ponto, eles almoçaram. Como não havia outras pessoas na casa, ela deduziu que ele mesmo fazia todos os afazeres e prometeu a si mesma que iria ajudá-lo para pagar sua permanência ali. Quando sentaram à mesa, Yumi reparou que mesmo com o calor que fazia Akito não se desfazia da capa vermelha que vestia por cima de seu quimono.

- Não sente calor, tio Akito? – perguntou ela enquanto ele colocava seu almoço.

- Não, pelo contrário. – respondeu ele sorrindo – Sempre estou com frio.

E a olhando diretamente nos olhos, de uma forma que a deixou apreensiva, ele perguntou casualmente:

- Você ouviu a conversa entre seu pai e eu, não foi?

Ela corou drasticamente.

- E-Eu, d-desculpe n-não q-.

- Calma. – pediu ele gentilmente – Não estou acusando-a de nada. Diferente de seu pai, eu acho que você tem direito de saber o que acontecendo.

Pegando a tigela de arroz que ele lhe ofereceu, Yumi pegou os ohashi e começou a comer. Como ela não disse nada, Akito serviu a ele mesmo e comeu também. Logo que terminaram o almoço, ele a convidou para dar uma volta no jardim, o que Yumi aceitou prontamente. E foi durante a caminhada que ele revelou a ela a história do clã Kaneshiro que lhe era desconhecida.

- Quando seu avô, o pai de sua mãe, morreu em uma missão, o clã Kaneshiro se viu sem seu líder mais querido. Mesmo que tradicionalmente a sucessão fosse dada de pai para filho, muitos julgaram seu tio Fuuma um incapaz de governar. Já ouviu falar dele, não? – perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

- Pois bem, - continuou Akito sentando em baixo de uma cerejeira, no que foi imitado pela menina – mesmo com desagrado dos demais, Fuuma assumiu. Na época sua mãe tinha dezessete anos e já namorava meu irmão, seu pai.

- Você não faz parte do clã Kaneshiro, tio Akito?

- Não. Nem seu pai fazia. Mas ainda não chegamos nessa parte da história. – carinhosamente ele alisou seus cabelos - Um dia, Fuuma adoeceu repentinamente e morreu logo em seguida. Até hoje sua mãe suspeita que foi envenenamento. Mas nada foi provado. E foi ai que começou a luta pela sucessão do clã. Como sua mãe ainda era jovem demais, pelo menos foi isso que alegaram, os mais velhos começaram uma série de maquinações para tomar o poder. Isso gerou uma grande instabilidade dentro da família e levou há dezenas de mortes misteriosas.

Uma brisa cálida agitou as folhas das arvores, fazendo com que diversas pétalas de cerejeira caíssem sobre eles. Yumi ouvia tudo atenta. Aquela história era totalmente triste, mas havia realmente acontecido na sua família e isso a atraia.

- E como minha mãe se tornou líder? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Quando ela fez dezoito anos, exigiu seus direitos. É claro que muitos usaram como pretexto para se opor à sucessão o relacionamento dela com Ryoma-nii-san. Então ele decidiu renegar a nossa família e casou com sua mãe adotando o sobrenome Kaneshiro para que ela pudesse liderar a família. – um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de Akito, mas Yumi não soube o definir o que era – E ela acabou ocupando o cargo e impondo regras rígidas dentro do clã. Sua mãe é uma mulher forte, Yumi. Mas mesmo assim, o estrago tinha sido feito. A família estava desestruturada, perdera membros demais e creio que até hoje sua mãe tema um levante.

- E onde eu entro nessa história?

- Você é a próxima na linha de sucessão. Caso algo ocorra com você, a família fica sem herdeiros. E agora com sua mãe fragilizada, ficaria mais fácil de atingir.

Com os olhos arregalados, Yumi olhou assustada para Akito. Nunca pensara que tinha essa importância toda dentro da família. Devia ser por isso que sua mãe exigia tanto dela.

- Tio Akito... Estou com medo...

Uma expressão de desagrado surgiu na face delicada de Akito.

- Um ninja não pode sentir coisas como medo, Yumi-chan. Nem pode fracassar.

Diante do olhar triste da menina, Akito se levantou e fez um sinal para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Vamos voltar. Não posso ficar tanto tempo exposto ao sol.

Os primeiros dias que se passaram foram muito tranqüilos. Yumi descobriu que a companhia de seu tio a agradava muito e aquilo parecia ser recíproco. Como não podia se aventurar muito para fora dos jardins da casa, Yumi passava os dias treinando em frente à varanda da casa, observada por Akito que sempre elogiava o esforço da menina. Ela pretendia dominar o arremesso de Shurikens antes mesmo de entrar na academia e praticava em uma árvore.

- Estique mais o braço Yumi-chan. – orientava Akito – Assim ela chegará mais longe.

E ela obedecia. E sempre conseguia seus objetivos. Quando voltava à varanda, ele a abraçava e dizia:

- Boa menina. Herdou as melhores qualidades dos Sentaro. Quando você crescer, ensinarei todas as técnicas de nossa família – e a encarando com um brilho de êxtase nos olhos, murmurava – Você tem tudo para ser a melhor. Esforce-se!

Depois ele a fazia ler livros sobre ninjutsu e contava suas experiências como ninja até adquirir aquela doença que o fez se isolar de Konoha. À noite jantavam cedo e Akito se recolhia logo após a refeição. Como também tinha o hábito de dormir cedo, a menina não estranhou. A única coisa que ela se sentia um pouco incomodada era a forma como muitas vezes seu tio a olhava. Parecia triste e ao mesmo tempo contente por ela estar ali, e não se cansava de dizer o quanto era parecida com a mãe.

No terceiro dia de sua estadia lá, Akito perguntou se Yumi não gostaria de ir ao lago se refrescar. Prontamente ela aceitou. O dia estava agradável e Akito levara uma sombrinha tradicional na mesma cor vermelha de sua capa. Ele se sentou em uma pedra e passou a observá-la brincar na água, jogando água pra cima e nadando.

Yumi adorou a água fresca e queria que seu tio também aproveitasse para se divertir um pouco, mas ele parecia ser muito susceptível ao calor. Abanava-se freneticamente com um leque e fazia uma cara de cansaço por estar fora de sua casa.

Não havia se passado muito tempo quando Akito se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu até onde ela estava.

- Yumi! Venha rápido! – ordenou ele.

A urgência dele a assustou e Yumi correu em sua direção. Akito a empurrou delicadamente para trás dele deu dois passos para frente.

- Então a família Kaneshiro não quis sujar suas próprias mãos... – comentou suavemente e sorrindo enquanto encarava dois ninjas que vinham em sua direção.

Eles não tinham a bandana de Konoha, reparou a menina. Era um emblema diferente, tinham uns riscos na diagonal e ela não pode identificá-los.

- Tio Akito, quem são eles? – perguntou temerosa.

- Então aquele é o alvo? – perguntou um deles apontando para a menina.

- Dois chunins para matar uma criança e um doente... Que coisa feia não? – falou Akito tranquilamente.

- Quem é você? – perguntou um deles.

- Sentaro Akito. – falou ele cordialmente como se cumprimentasse um amigo querido.

Yumi queria correr e se esconder, mas Akito não dissera nada, não dera nenhuma ordem e parecia calmo. Quando os dois ninjas pularam em sua direção, ele soltou delicadamente a sombrinha, que foi em direção à menina, ocultando sua visão durante alguns momentos. Quando ela se livrou do objeto, empurrando para o lado, os dois ninjas já jaziam no chão caídos sob os pés de seu tio.

- Que patético... – murmurou Akito.

Aquela cena ficou em sua cabeça o resto do dia. Nunca imaginara que ele fosse tão forte. Seu tio deixara os dois homens ainda vivos, amarrados e comentou casualmente que iria contatar a anbu para levá-los. Soube também que aqueles ninjas eram da Vila Oculta da Névoa e isso geraria uma forte tensão na vila.

- Mas não se preocupe. – falou ele docemente – Nada acontecerá a você, Yumi-chan!

Quando ela lhe sorriu, ele tocou gentilmente seu rosto com as duas mãos e murmurou:

- Boa menina.

Naquela noite, Yumi não conseguiu dormir bem. Ficava imaginando que a qualquer momento outro ninja iria entrar em seu quarto e tentar ataca-la de novo. Seu tio falara que ela não se preocupasse que a casa estava segura, mas mesmo assim tinha medo. Por isso, quando viu que não iria dormir tão cedo, se levantou e decidiu falar com Akito. Andou tranquilamente até o quarto dele, mas parou em frente à porta, temerosa. Ele devia estar dormido, pensou. E já pretendia voltar para o quarto quando ouviu um barulho dentro do quarto. Parecia um gemido, ou algo assim. A curiosidade se sobrepôs à cautela naquele momento. E mesmo estando proibida de entrar ali, Yumi corajosamente empurrou um pouco a porta e olhou para dentro.

Não havia ninguém lá. Ela estranhou. Jurava ter ouvido algo. Terminou de abrir a porta e entrou no quarto. Não havia nada de anormal lá. E caminhando pelo ambiente na busca de seu tio, tropeçou acidentalmente em algo que quase a fizera cair. Ao olhar para o chão, viu uma argola de ferro que parecia sair do chão. Yumi abaixou-se e puxou-a. Uma escada surgiu em seu campo de visão, após remover facilmente uma tampa de madeira. Os ruídos se tornaram mais fortes e ela começou a descer pelo caminho escuro. No final dela, uma luz branca e forte ofuscou seus olhos. O que viu a deixou estarrecida.

Era uma sala branca, com diversos frascos transparentes contendo partes de corpos humanos. Em um canto, diversos volumes cobertos por lençóis brancos pareciam descansar serenamente. E bem à sua frente, os dois homens que a atacaram de manhã estavam amarrados em mesas de metal e Akito trazia na mão um bisturi, com o qual cortava lentamente o primeiro deles. Todavia o mais horrível é que ele ainda parecia estar vivo.

Pensou em correr, mas Akito logo percebeu sua presença. Olhou para trás e a encarou seriamente. Colocou o bisturi em uma bandeja repleta de outras ferramentas médicas e caminhou lentamente até a pia e lavou as mãos.

- Você tem coragem... – comentou ele em voz baixa.

Ele não vestia a capa vermelha por cima da roupa, que ela reparou ser totalmente diferente da que ele usava diariamente, apesar de ser totalmente negra como a outra.

- Por que está aqui? – perguntou no mesmo tom.

O som da água escorrendo parecia hipnótica para Yumi. Ela apenas ficou calada, ouvindo o barulho cadenciado no metal.

- Então, me diga. – insistiu Akito calmamente – Eu não vou ficar zangado. Por que está aqui?

Quando a torneira foi fechada, Yumi pareceu recuperar a voz. Timidamente, gaguejou:

- E-eu n-não sei...

Akito se dirigiu até ela devagar. Seu rosto estava sereno, mas não tinha aquele sorriso bonito que ela tanto gostava. Quando ficaram frente a frente, ele levantou a mão e a esbofeteou.

Surpresa e confusa, a menina levou a mão até o rosto segurando o lugar onde ele batera. E quando o olhou novamente, teve medo. Toda a expressão serena desaparecera de sua face, que exibia um ódio profundo e um furor que jamais imaginava ver em alguém como Akito. E antes dela se recuperar, ele tornou a bater em seu rosto, dessa vez com mais força. E enquanto sua mão descia sobre a menina diversas vezes, ele gritava alucinado:

- Então você achou que podia vir até aqui e fazer o que quiser, não é? Você é igual a sua mãe, aquela vagabunda que roubou Ryoma de nossa família! Menina má! Menina má!

As lágrimas lavavam seu rosto e ela se sentia culpada por ter desobedecido-o. Akito estava realmente furioso. E quando a menina caiu no chão depois de uma tapa mais forte, ele agarrou em seus cabelos e começou a puxá-la em direção aos homens presos.

- Eu te salvei e é assim que você agradece? – ele continuava a berrar em plenos pulmões – Você quer ver? Quer? Pois eu te mostrarei!

Cambaleando, por estar sendo puxada pelos cabelos, Yumi foi jogada em uma cadeira de metal fria e teve as mãos amarradas nela. Akito se afastou um pouco, pareceu se recuperar de seu ataque de fúria e a encarou com tristeza, tendo as mãos apoiadas na mesa de metal onde um dos homens estava preso.

- Eu pensei que podia confiar em você, Yumi-chan... – disse tristemente – Eu estava guardando isso para quando você ficasse maior e eu fosse te ensinar as técnicas de nossa família... Mas... Já que você está aqui...

Com um simples movimento, ele fez com que a mesa ficasse de pé. O homem estava fortemente amarrado e já trazia diversos cortes em seu corpo. Respirava com dificuldade e sua boca estava amordaçada. Akito pegou novamente um bisturi e o estômago de Yumi deu uma volta completa. Mas sua língua travara, e ela não conseguia dizer nada.

- O corpo humano é fascinante, Yumi-chan... – falava ele com aquela expressão serena novamente – Veja como somos frágeis e ao mesmo tempo fortes... Como o sangue flui fácil...

Lentamente ele começou a cortar o braço do homem, mostrando à menina a carne que surgia sob a pele. Fez um grande corte, de uma ponta a outra e começou a puxar a pele com uma das mãos.

O pobre homem parecia sofrendo muito e as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Yumi.

- T-Tio A-Akito... Pa-Pare, p-por favor...

Parando momentaneamente o que fazia, Akito a olhou aparentemente confuso.

- Por que chora por alguém que tentou te matar Yumi? Ele é apenas escória.

- M-Mas... E-Ele ta sofrendo...

Um sorriso singelo brotou na face de Akito, que recomeçou a cortá-lo.

- Você é doce como seu pai... Isso me deixa feliz...

Mas ele continuou fazendo todo processo com precisão, até deixar apenas o osso do braço a mostra. Mas o homem continuava vivo. Quando começou a abrir sua perna, Akito comentou displicentemente:

- Dei um leve sedativo, apenas para ele não desmaiar com a dor... Afinal, tenho o coração muito gentil...

Yumi assistiu, horrorizada, seu tio desmembrar o ninja da vila da Névoa, enquanto fazia comentários casuais sobre a anatomia humana. Quando seu bisturi atingiu a veia aorta do homem, o sangue espirrou atingindo sua face pálida, mas ele pareceu não se importar. Apenas comentou:

- Que pena... Ele já morreu... Espero que o outro seja mais forte...

E diante da cena grotesca, Yumi não resistiu mais e pendeu a cabeça para frente, desmaiada.

Acordou no dia seguinte em sua cama, vestida em seu pijama e abraçada com seu coelhinho de pelúcia. Olhou assustada para os lados, procurando o laboratório, o sangue e seu tio, mas tudo parecia normal. Levantou-se com cuidado, trocou de roupa e, amedrontada, passou a andar pela casa. O cheiro de comida na sala das refeições lhe chamou atenção. Ao entrar lá, Akito a esperava com a mesma roupa de sempre e com aquele sorriso meigo e bonito.

- Bom dia Yumi-chan! – cumprimentou alegremente – Vamos comer?

Ele não falou sobre nada do que acontecera. Na verdade, era como se nem ao menos se importasse. E quando ela perguntou timidamente:

- Tio... Sobre ontem à noite... Eu...

- Ontem à noite? – perguntara ele confuso – O que foi Yumi-chan? Teve pesadelos? Que pena, eu dormi tão bem!

Teria sido somente fruto de sua cabeça e do medo que sentira na manhã passada? Foi o que se perguntara durante todo o dia. Akito se comportou normalmente e voltou a ser carinhoso com ela. Era como se nada houvesse acontecido. Mas mesmo assim ela tinha medo. Medo que ele novamente batesse nela, que gritasse e fizesse a mesma coisa da noite passada. Mas ao fim do dia, ela mesma já começava a achar que tudo fora um sonho.

Quando a noite chegou e ela se deitou, procurou dominar o medo que a invadiu involuntariamente. Tudo foi um sonho, ela dizia para se mesma. Mas a dor das tapas foram tão fortes, o cheiro de éter tão intenso, as lágrimas tão desesperadas... E quando ela estava quase adormecendo, ouviu alguém abrir sua porta. Seu coração deu um salto quando Akito se debruçou sobre ela na cama e chamou ternamente:

- Yumi-chan... Venha comigo...

Sabia que não podia negar e o acompanhou cheia de medo. Logo chegaram à sala do dia anterior e Yumi viu os pedaços do ninja da Névoa em fracos transparentes, inclusive a cabeça.

- Tio... Por que o senhor fez isso? – perguntou com a voz extremamente assustada.

Ele parou de caminhar repentinamente e a encarou. Depois, se baixou até sua altura. Yumi se encolheu, esperando novamente as tapas, mas sentiu lábios roçando seu rosto delicadamente.

- Por que eu te amo Yumi... E eles tentaram te machucar...

Yumi sabia que ele mentia. Sabia que existia algo mais dentro daquele corpo frágil e que ele lhe escondia. Mas ela não se importava. Não queria saber.

O ritual de desmembramento recomeçou e dessa vez ele não a amarrou. Obrigou a olhar tudo de perto, comentando a beleza do corpo humano, acariciando seus instrumentos e sussurrando maldições contra a família Kaneshiro. Quando ele ia abrir o tórax do ninja,Yumi segurou suas mãos ousadamente.

- Não tio! Não faça isso! – pediu entre lágrimas.

Diferente do que ela esperava, ele sorriu. E segurou delicadamente sua mão.

- Entendi... Você quer fazer também não é? Boa menina...

E antes que pudesse impedir, Akito colocou o bisturi em sua mão e obrigou-a a cortar a carne do homem deitado na mesa de metal que estava novamente na vertical. Ela chorou, esperneou, tentou tirar sua mão e ele apenas ria e a segurava com força perto dele. Numa tentativa mais ousada de se livrar do tio, Yumi puxou a mão violentamente. Akito soltou a mão dela sorrindo. Yumi viu, horrorizada, quando sua mão involuntariamente cortou profundamente o ventre do homem, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido forte e suas víceras caíssem no chão sob seus olhos infantis. Akito começou a rir agradavelmente e comentou:

- Você o matou Yumi... Boa menina!

E a abraçou ternamente.

A sua estadia se tornou um inferno. Durante o dia, Akito tratava-a normalmente, até com mais doçura que antes. E durante a noite, obrigava a fazer todo tipo de inumanidades em cadáver e em pessoas vivas também. Yumi descobriu que as crianças sumidas de Konoha que seu pai comentara fora trabalho dele, e que Akito achava que não fazia nada demais ao capturá-las e mata-las. Justificava seus atos dizendo ser tudo pelo bem da ciência. Fazia experimentos na tentativa de achar uma cura para sua doença. Era algo degenerativo, e que atacava todo sistema nervoso.

- Estou morrendo Yumi-chan... – dizia ele – Mas não se preocupe, não é genético... Você não morrerá sofrendo como eu. – e abraçando ela com as mãos sujas de sangue acrescentou – Você ficará comigo, não é? Para sempre...

Ele também a ameaçava muitas vezes, dizendo que ela era sua cúmplice e que caso contasse aquilo para alguém, ela também pagaria. Akito a impôs todo tipo de abuso mental que uma criança poderia sofrer, amedrontando-a, subjugando sua vontade com palavras ora duras, ora tenras, proferindo bênçãos e maldições e a abraçando no final, dizendo o quanto a amava.

No dia marcado para seu pai busca-la, Yumi o esperava com angústia. Em nenhum momento Akito dissera o que faria com ela, e até mesmo comentava alegremente que sentiria sua falta. E quando Ryoma cruzou o portão, a menina sentiu alívio e vergonha.

- Yu-chan! – cumprimentou ele feliz, abraçando-a.

Yumi teve vontade de vomitar quando recebeu o carinho do pai. Não se sentia digna dele.

- Ryoma-nii-san! – falou Akito alegremente – Como está o bebê? E como se chama?

- Bem, graças a Deus. Ele se chama Yuki. Voltará em breve para casa com a mamãe. – e ele soltou Yumi de seus braços – Minha missão já foi concluída, levarei Yumi para casa.

Possessivamente, Akito a abraçou por trás. Ryoma se surpreendeu com a expressão que seu irmão mostrou na face pálida.

- Não a leve agora, por favor. – pediu ternamente – Eu estive tão só durante tanto tempo, que a presença de Yumi foi muito importante para mim. Até sinto que melhorei de minha doença com sua companhia...

O pânico se instalou na menina. Então era isso! Ele não permitiria que ela saísse daquela casa.

- Mas Akito – contestou ele – Yura sente falta da Yumi, e além do mais, não queremos incomodá-lo.

- Não é incomodo. E a Yumi adora isso aqui, não é Yumi?

A forma como ele a olhou sugeria claramente que ela devia concordar. Era como se Akito já dominasse seu espírito e ela não pode negar, por mais que dentro de sua alma, se debatesse freneticamente.

- Sim... – murmurou – Gosto de ficar com o tio Akito...

- Bem, já que é assim não vejo problema. - falou Ryoma aliviado - E além do mais, devo receber outra missão ainda hoje. Mais crianças desapareceram e somente um grupo da anbu não é suficiente para a investigação...

O coração de Yumi deu um pulo. O que seu pai diria se soubesse que o próprio irmão matara todas aquelas crianças? Mas Akito não parecia temeroso, muito pelo contrário. Sorriu gentilmente e falou:

- Espero que tenha sorte nas buscas, meu irmão...

Ryoma foi embora, deixando Yumi desolada. Por que não conseguira dizer tudo que acontecera ao seu pai? Por que não gritava que o assassino das crianças era Akito? Por que simplesmente baixara a cabeça diante dele? Seu tio parecia saber a resposta. Logo que anoiteceu, sussurrou em seu ouvido, diante de mais um corpo infantil:

- Você também me ama Yumi. E ficará para sempre comigo. Todo o sempre. Irei te arrancar dos braços de sua mãe do mesmo modo que ela arrancou meu irmão de mim... Sou o ultimo dos Sentaro, sabia? Por causa dela...

- Por isso você odeia minha mãe, tio? – perguntou ela sem conseguir conter as lágrimas – Só por que o papai a escolheu e não a você?

Mais uma vez Akito a esbofeteou, e pegando um bisturi, fez um grande corte em seu ombro. O grito de Yumi ecoou dentro da sala fria e ele começou a espancá-la freneticamente.

- Ele não a escolheu! – berrava enquanto batia na menina – Ela o obrigou a abandonar todos nós! Nossa pobre mãe morreu de desgosto! O nii-san sempre vinha nos visitar até que aquela prostituta engravidou de você! – ele parou abruptadamente de bater nela e então a abraçou serenamente – Me perdoe meu amor! A culpa não é sua por ter uma mãe tão má... Eu te amo, viu? Te amo muito.

Não havia mais escapatória. Cada dia que se passava Yumi se via envolvida nos tentáculos de Akito. E ele não estava disposto a abrir mão dela. Estava transformando-a naquilo que ele queria, no que desejava. Mas quando fazia quase um mês que estava lá, seu pai retornou. E dessa vez veio decidido.

- Perdoe-me Akito. Tenho que leva-la.

Para sua total surpresa, ele permitira sua ida. Até arrumou suas malas e deu doces para que não sentisse fome na caminhada de volta à vila. E quando abraçou fortemente, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Lembre-se de manter nosso segredo... Não demorarei a buscá-la...

Voltar para casa não foi um alívio, e sim um suplicio. Esperava a cada momento que alguém apontasse o dedo para ela e dissesse que ela havia feito coisas horríveis e devia ser punida. Ficou assustada também de como sentia prazer em ver sangue também. Descobrira isso depois que cortara acidentalmente com uma faca de cozinha, enquanto ajudava seu pai a preparar o almoço. Ficara olhando o sangue escorrer pela mão calmamente até seu pai perceber e rapidamente lhe fazer um curativo, alertando-a a ter mais cuidado com as facas.

Yura logo notou todas as diferenças da menina e a chamara para uma conversa. Apesar de não poder sair do quarto ainda, a mulher fazia questão de comandar o clã de sua cama, segurando o filho recém nascido no colo. Logo que a menina entrou, perguntou sem rodeios:

-Aconteceu algo na casa de Akito que você queira me contar, Yumi?

A menina pensou que fosse ficar sem voz, tremer e gaguejar. Ou começar a chorar, pedindo perdão de joelhos. E ficou bestificada quando sua voz saiu calma e tranqüila:

- Não mamãe. Nada aconteceu.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu ela.

- Tenho. – afirmou firmemente.

Nada mais foi dito. Mas naquela noite, sem saber por que, Yumi se levantou de sua cama e caminhou até a varanda, como se esperasse algo. E não ficou surpresa ao ver Akito parado no portão, esperando-a. Caminhou até ele sem medo, e aceitou a mão que lhe foi oferecida.

- Eu sabia que você iria querer ficar comigo de novo... Boa menina... – murmurou ele.

Akito a levou de volta à sua casa. Yumi não se importou quando ele prendeu seus braços na mesa, do mesmo modo que fizera com os ninjas da Nuvem e com as outras crianças. E quando ele arrancou sua blusa, sabia o que ele faria.

A dor veio aguda e dilacerante. Akito cortava seu peito da mesma forma com que fizer antes, só que com mais calma como se a acariciasse. O sangue fluía de seu corpo lentamente, enquanto ele movimentava o bisturi como se não pudesse haver coisa mais prazerosa que ver a expressão de dor naquela face delicada.

Os ultimo fios de razão de Yumi se romperam quando Akito retirou uma parte de sua pele e se inclinando sobre ela, beijou seu testa delicadamente, murmurando:

- Sempre a amarei, Yumi.

A porta foi aberta de forma violenta, mas ela só ouviu o som de pessoas de atirando sobre seu tio e a voz aflita de seu pai, que gritava:

- Akito! Como pode ter feito isso Akito!

Mas sua consciência foi abafada pelas sombras que se instalaram em sua alma. E ela gritou. Gritou por Akito, repetindo todas as maldições que ouvira ele pronunciar, todas as palavras de ódio contra sua família, todas as juras daquele amor doentio dele e chorou. Chorou copiosamente antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Tudo que os ninjas médicos fizeram por Yumi fora em vão. Ela parecia ter perdido completamente a razão. Mesmo enfaixada e sentindo dores por todo corpo, devido a imensa extensão dos ferimentos, ela se debatia freneticamente a cada pessoa que entrasse no quarto, se rasgava com as próprias mãos, chamando pelo tio que fora preso pela anbu, acusado de assassinato, torturas e ocultamento de informações. Para impedi-la de prejudicar-se mais a si mesma, Tsunade ordenou que a mantivesse dopada e amarrada à cama.

À pedido da Hokage, o caso permanecia em sigilo, para preservar a segurança de sua família. Estando a par do que acontecia dentro do clã, sabia que aquela informação sobre a loucura de Yumi apenas serviria para fazer ressurgir a guerra dentro da família, e que isso com certeza provocaria a extinção dos Kaneshiro.

Todavia, quem mais sofria com essa situação eram Yura e Ryoma. Ajoelhado, com a testa no chão do quarto onde estava sua filha, ele não cansava de pedir perdão à sua esposa:

- A culpa foi minha! – disse ele novamente entre lágrimas – Eu devia ter percebido! Devia saber que o Akito estava mal, que aquela doença debilitava não só seu corpo, mas sua mente também!

- A culpa não é sua, querido... – murmurou Yura com o semblante cansado enquanto embalava o filho mais novo – Não há outro culpado se não eu... Com toda minha arrogância e desejo de ser líder do clã, acabei impondo a você uma condição absurda para ficar comigo... Você negou sua família... Negou seu sangue... Apenas por um capricho meu...

- Eu sempre te amei, Yura – disse ele levantando a cabeça e olhando-a nos olhos – Negaria tudo outra vez para fica do seu lado...

As lágrimas dela foram inevitáveis. Ryoma a abraçou consolador, mas sem saber o que dizer. A sua primogênita jazia naquela cama, sem nenhuma chance de recuperação mental, e com o corpo parcialmente mutilado por causa de seu irmão. Sentiu um ódio sem precedentes dentro dele.

- O que faremos Ryoma? – perguntou Yura desesperada.

- Talvez você mesma tenha a solução Yura. – disse uma voz.

Tsunade entrou no quarto e se encaminhou até eles. Já fazia três dias que ela pensava no caso e estava cada vez mais difícil ocultar das outras pessoas o que tinha acontecido. Havia apenas um ano que o Sadaime tinha sido assassinado e não podia se arriscar a ter um confronto civil em Konoha. A vila ainda passava por dificuldades.

- Tsunade-sama. – murmurou Yura fazendo uma reverência.

- Yura – começou a Hokage – Você domina a técnica de Selamento Divino, ou estou errada?

- Técnica de Selamento divino? – murmurou Ryoma confuso.

Um brilho de esperança surgiu na face de Yura quando ela assentiu.

- Sim, eu domino. – e se voltando para o marido explicou - O Selamento Divino é uma técnica proibida, criada pelo meu bisavô, o Nidaime, que é passada a cada sucessor do clã. Foi um dos motivos por que eu pude assumir a liderança, pois meu pai havia me ensinado antes de falecer.

- E como é essa técnica? – perguntou.

- Consiste numa técnica extremamente complexa, que só pode ser usada mediante o sangue de nossa família. Com ela, podemos selar todo tipo de habilidade ninja, por mais forte que ela seja, uma linhagem ou até mesmo uma memória. – aqui ela deu uma pequena pausa ao ver a expressão de seu marido se iluminar - Aquilo que selamos é totalmente apagado, ou parcialmente esquecido. A diferença fundamental entre essa e outras técnicas é quando ela é aplicada em elementos e linhagens.

Ela caminhou até a beira da cama de sua filha e continuou:

- Se eu lacrar seu elemento, você jamais poderá usar um justus que o exija. Se lacrar sua linhagem, você não poderá utilizá-la, nem transmiti-la geneticamente aos seus descendentes. E se eu lacrar suas lembranças, poderei apagar um evento de sua mente, ou modificar-lo de acordo com minha vontade...

- Mas ela é muito perigosa – falou Tsunade séria – Pode incapacitar permanentemente quem usa ou quem é alvo. Por isso, precisa-se da autorização do Hokage para executá-la... Exige sangue, e um controle perfeito de chakra. Eu mesma não poderia fazer, mesmo tendo a condição do sangue. O pai de Yura e eu éramos primos em segundo grau. Mas eu jamais me atreveria a usá-la.

- Então... – falou Ryoma esperançoso.

- Eu permito que você utilize-o em Yumi. – disse Tsunade por fim olhando para Yura.

* * *

Akito estava preso pelas mãos quando Ryoma entrou. Mesmo diante do olhar de ódio que ele lhe lançou, o prisioneiro sorriu meigamente.

- Ryoma-nii-san... – murmurou ele.

- Como você pôde fazer isso com minha filha, Akito... – sussurrou Ryoma cheio de ódio – Como pôde?

- Por que eu a amo, e a queria pra mim...

- Mentira! – gritou Ryoma esbofeteando-o – Você quis atingir Yura! Admita Akito!

Um sorriso demente se apossou do rosto delicado.

- Se já sabe a resposta, por que me pergunta Ryoma-nii-san?

- Queria ter certeza antes de matá-lo...

Puxando sua espada anbu, Ryoma mirou o pescoço do irmão, que não parecia abalado. Pelo contrário, manteve o sorriso enquanto falava aquelas que seriam suas últimas palavras:

- Mate-me irmão. Mate o último Sentaro. Assim não serei tragado pelas garras dessa doença maldita que me aflige! Mas não esqueça que meu fantasma sempre rondara Yumi, até que eu possa tomá-la novamente para mim...

Com um único golpe, ele separou a cabeça do tronco do seu irmão. O barulho que ela fez caindo no chão chamou a atenção de outros anbus.

- Kaneshiro-san! – exclamou um deles – Você não tinha permissão de vir até aqui e... – foi então quando ele percebeu o corpo decapitado de Sentaro Akito – Você enlouqueceu Kaneshiro-san? Além de matar seu único irmão, assassinou um prisioneiro sem a permissão da Hokage!

- Isso não importa mais... – murmurou ele antes de sair.

* * *

A própria Yura prendeu os grilhões nos braços de Yumi. Ela devia estar fortemente amarrada, ou sairia do círculo que a mãe formara com seu próprio sangue. O pulso dela ainda sangrava quando lentamente fez todos os símbolos no corpo da menina e depois em seus próprios braços. E, ignorando os gritos de Yumi que chamava por Akito, ela começou um invocamento.

- Água eterna, primeiro selo! – exclamou colocando as mãos no chão.

As palavras escritas em seus braços ganharam vida e se misturaram àquelas do círculo embaixo de Yumi. Elas dançavam resplandecendo como se esperassem sua ordem. Fazendo um selo com as mãos, Yura continuou:

- Água eterna, segundo selo!

As letras rubras rodopiaram e se dirigiram até a cabeça de Yumi, e pararam como se esperando a próxima ordem. Respirando fundo, Yura sabia que havia chegado à pior parte.

- Água eterna, terceiro selo!

Mesmo que já esperasse por aquilo, o grito de Yumi quase a fizera perder a concentração. As palavras começaram a pressionar a cabeça da menina, como se quisessem parti-la em duas. Yumi sentia como se houvesse presas sendo enfiadas sem dó em seu cérebro. Sua cabeça ardia e queimava, e ela se debatia entre as correntes de seus braços, tentando fugir daquela dor. As lágrimas rolavam de sua face, enquanto uma grande escuridão encobria seus pensamentos. E tão repentinamente quando viera, a dor parara. Seu corpo frágil pendeu para frente, inanimado.

Yura não pode ver os resultados imediatos de seu esforço. Estava debilitada física e mentalmente. Quando o brilho vermelho parou, ela pode relaxar e imediatamente desmaiou.

* * *

- Deu tudo certo Ryoma. – comunicou Tsunade em sua sala no dia seguinte – Yura já esta medicada e passa bem. Yumi também acordou e a primeira coisa que perguntou foi se o irmãozinho já havia nascido.

- E sobre o que aconteceu...

- Nenhuma lembrança. – disse a Hokage – Nem mesmo lembra que Sentaro Akito tenha existido. Foi um selamento perfeito.

Ryoma suspirou aliviado. Tinha sua família de volta e isso era o que importava.

- Mas e quanto aos ferimentos? Como explicaremos a ela? – perguntou ele preocupado. - Aquilo deixará marcas profundas e que não poderão ser apagadas...

- Acidentes acontecem. – sentenciou Tsunade.

Mesmo feliz com o andamento de tudo, ele sabia que não estava ali apenas para ouvir boas noticias. E já se preparara para isso.

- E quanto a mim, Tsunade-sama?

Seu tom era pesaroso, mas não arrependido.

- Entendo seus sentimentos, mas não posso aceitar seus atos. Você está sendo afastado definitivamente da anbu e voltará a fazer missões somente como Jounin.

* * *

Yumi acordou repentinamente sentindo uma dor muito forte na cabeça. Tivera um pesadelo horrível, sabia disso. Quando levou as mãos à cabeça, percebeu que a dor escapava por entre os dedos.

- Você está bem Yumi?

A garota se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe ao seu lado. O quarto estava escuro e ela não pudera ver inicialmente que havia alguém sentado ao seu lado. Sentou-se rapidamente da cama, olhando para os lados assustada.

- Onde estão Makoto e Suzumi? – perguntou aflita – O que aconteceu?

- Calma. – pediu Yura tenramente – Vocês todos foram salvos por Hyuuga Neji. Veja. – e afastou o biombo do lado de sua cama, revelando mais dois leitos, onde descansavam seus amigos.

Yumi relaxou e deitou-se novamente. Sua mãe ofereceu uma maçã que ela aceitou prontamente.

- Você ficou desacordada por quase três dias – revelou ela.

E sentindo uma vergonha terrível, Yumi pediu entre lágrimas:

- Perdoe-me mamãe! Eu falhei como líder!

Yura passou delicadamente a mão em seu rosto.

- Não, não falhou. Eles estão vivos graças a você. Ouvi os elogios de toda equipe de resgate, inclusive de Hatake Kakashi. Estou orgulhosa.

Diante daquelas palavras, Yumi se atirou nos braços de sua mãe.

- Obrigada mamãe... Por ter orgulho de mim...

Yura correspondeu ao abraço com carinho. Não havia nada que quisesse mais que o bem de sua menina. Por isso ainda havia algo que a incomodava.

- Diga-me Yumi – pediu ela – Por que você acordou tão assustada? Pensando nos seus amigos?

Yumi se soltou dos braços da mãe e a olhou profundamente.

- Não... Foi aquele pesadelo de novo...

O coração de Yura se apertou, mas ela não demonstrou nada.

- E você lembrou dele? – perguntou ela mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Não... Como sempre, não lembro de nada...

Mesmo após cinco anos, Yura ainda se impressionava quão profundo Akito se instalara na mente de sua filha. Mesmo sendo um selamento considerado perfeito, as lembranças ainda voltavam à mente de Yumi durante o sono quando a menina era exposta a situações estressantes. Yura ainda temia que, um dia, elas voltassem à mente dela. Se ela tivesse coragem, seria capaz de fazer um segundo selo, mas não ia arriscar a filha daquela forma. Mas uma coisa a deixava tranqüila. Desde que Uzumaki Naruto assumira o Time três, os pesadelos de Yumi diminuíram consideravelmente. Ainda o agradeceria por aquilo. Talvez pedisse a Ryoma fazer um prato especial e o convidasse para o jantar.

- Cadê o papai? – perguntou Yumi enquanto comia a maçã.

- Em casa com Yuki. Mas ele virá logo que amanhecer.

- Quero comer sushi quando chegar em casa... – pediu a garota.

- Claro querida! Papai terá prazer em preparar.

Apesar de tudo, pensava Yura, no final tudo fora melhor do que ela esperava para seu futuro. Conseguira acabar com as intrigas do clã, salvar sua filha, e apesar de Ryoma ter sido expulso da anbu, ele não parecia sentir falta de lá, muito pelo contrário. Ele assumira a função de "dono-de-casa", já que a mulher não tinha tempo de realizar aqueles afazeres. E quando viu Yumi sorrir abertamente para o irmãozinho quando ele fora visitar-la naquele dia, soube que havia horas em que um cargo era o que menos importava.

"E também" pensou se aproximando da cama "Não existe nada melhor do que cuidar das pessoas importantes para nós".


	34. História Extra IV

História Extra IV

- Ei, quando eu saio daqui? – perguntou Suzumi chateada.

- Em breve. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo diante do mau humor da paciente, enquanto ela fazia um novo curativo em sua barriga.

- "Em breve, em breve"! – resmungou menina. – Você me diz "em breve" desde que cheguei aqui... Tô de saco cheio! Quero ir pra casa!

- Se consegue falar desse jeito é por que já esta curada! – falou dando umas tapinhas em cima do curativo.

Suzumi não achou graça da piada e fez uma cara feia para Sakura, que apenas riu e foi até onde estava Makoto. Desde que chegaram em Konoha três dias atrás, estavam internados no hospital, sendo constantemente examinados, medicados e chateados. Ainda lembrava o alvoroço que foi logo que chegaram. Cada um deles foi encaminhado para uma sala de cirurgia. O seu caso foi o menos grave. Teve duas costelas quebradas que foram facilmente reparadas. O problema foi que uma dessas costelas perfurara seu fígado de tal forma que quase o partira em dois. Por isso tiveram que remover um pedaço dele.

- Fígado regenera! – dissera Tsunade sorrindo para ela após a cirurgia.

E por isso ainda estava ali, para que pudessem ver que ele se regenerava numa velocidade maior, e estava empurrando dezenas de remédios goela abaixo, e sempre fazia uma briga para tomá-los. Ela não agüentava mais. Seus irmãos estavam sozinhos em casa, provavelmente tudo estava bagunçado e quem ia colocar ordem em tudo era ela. Apesar de Shunsui já dar conta de algumas obrigações, preferia ela mesma faze-lo.

Na cama ao lado, Sakura examinava Makoto. Os olhos dele continuavam enfaixados e sua mão esquerda também. Como ele era canhoto, com a mão quase inutilizada no primeiro dia, teve que ser alimentado e sempre que precisava ir ao banheiro, outra pessoa tinha que ir. O mau humor dele estava no mesmo nível do dela, com o agravante que ele mal falava e se limitava a responder tudo com monossílabas.

- A mão ainda dói muito? – perguntou Sakura mexendo cuidadosamente os dedos do menino.

- Não muito. – murmurou ele.

- Vamos tirar as bandagens de seus olhos daqui a pouco para um novo exame. Mas não precisaremos colocar novamente, se tudo der certo! – a médica tentava animar o menino, mas ele não parecia disposto a cooperar.

Depois que Sakura se levantou, Suzumi passou a observar seu colega. O que ele estaria pensando nos últimos dias? Como mal abria a boca, nem mesmo para responder aos seus insultos, imaginava que Makoto estaria preocupado com relação aos seus olhos. Pelo que entreouvira nos corredores quando fora aquela manhã no banheiro, o veneno que o atingira era forte. Ele não ficaria cego, mas talvez tivesse seqüelas. E vendo-o sentado na cama, tão calado e sério, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, Suzumi sentiu uma palpitação diferente no peito. Por um momento quis dizer alguma coisa, consola-lo, até abraçá-lo...

- Por que está olhando fixamente pra mim Suzumi? – perguntou Makoto sem mover a cabeça.

"Que porra é essa que eu to pensando?" pensou horrorizada. E deu graças pelos olhos dele estarem enfaixados e não poder ver seu rosto se avermelhar. Começou a rir para esconder o nervosismo repentino que a invadiu.

- Só olhando sua cara de múmia! – falou num tom exageradamente alto – Parece até que vai ser embalsamado!

Makoto fez um barulho com a boca, mas não respondeu. Ele não se sentia bem o bastante para brigar. Em breve voltaria para casa. Como iria explicar para Takeshi-sama que ele perdera o controle do jutsu que ele ensinara e que quase perdera a mão por isso? Ele iria ficar tão decepcionado, e esses pensamentos lhe doíam mais que os insultos de Suzumi. E tinha seus olhos também. Eles não ardiam mais, nem coçavam, mas ainda assim os mantinham enfaixados. Sabia que lhe escondiam algo.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos. E se surpreendeu ao reconhecer os batimentos de Suzumi sentada em sua cama.

- Não se preocupe Makoto! – falou ela alegremente – Logo, logo você fica bom!

Makoto sentiu o rosto queimar diante dessas palavras.

- Obrigado... – murmurou grato, mas encabulado por sentir que gostaria de ver o rosto dela sorrindo.

- Não vai demorar e você vai poder bater "uma" novamente com essa mão! – gracejou a menina.

Toda gratidão que ele sentiu pela preocupação dela se foram diante da piada de tanto mau gosto, e ele começou a gritar com ela, iniciando uma briga. Suzumi voltou para sua cama satisfeita. Makoto tinha que colocar pra fora tudo que o afligia. E passou a responder os insultos dele.

- Isso é um hospital, façam silêncio.

A voz de Yumi reboou nos ouvidos dos dois como se fosse um trovão. Mesmo sem gritar, o tom de sua voz era sempre grave, parecido com o da sua mãe. Por isso que, quando ela falava sério, soava tão assustadora, que eles não hesitavam em obedecer. E diante do silêncio que se seguiu das palavras da garota, Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigada Yumi. – agradeceu – E agora, vamos mudar essas bandagens?

Sakura puxou o biombo e encobriu a garota deitada da vista de Suzumi. Mesmo tendo apenas eles no quarto e Makoto não poder ver, a garota sabia que sua amiga tinha vergonha de se mostrar. Também pudera, as marcas horrendas que ela tinha no peito não era algo bom de exibir. Suzumi sabia daquelas cicatrizes por que, sendo amiga de muito tempo de Yumi, notara que ela sempre andava muito coberta, mesmo no verão. A garota explicara que as cicatrizes eram frutos de um acidente na sala de armas de seu pai, mas que fazia tanto tempo que ela não lembrava. E somente uma única vez pudera conferir de perto o porquê do medo da menina de se mostrar, quando sem querer a vira trocar de roupa na academia.

Quando terminou todos os exames daquela manhã, Sakura avisou antes de sair do quarto:

- Acho que poderei liberar vocês no fim do dia!

O grito de felicidade de Suzumi foi ouvido até do outro lado do hospital. Ela realmente não gostava dali.

* * *

As enfermeiras cochichavam sobre sua beleza, mas aquilo não o incomodava. Dirigiu-se com elegância até o balcão da recepção, e perguntou numa voz suave:

- Quarto de Otori Makoto?

A moça perdeu o fôlego diante daquele rosto afilado e gentil. Os olhos negros a observavam com um interesse peculiar, esperando sua resposta. Sabia que não estava diante de qualquer pessoa. O quimono elegante que ele usava, prenunciava que o rapaz à sua frente pertencia à nobreza de Konoha. Por isso, ela gaguejou um pouco antes de responder:

- Q-Quarto 332, senhor.

Ele apenas sorriu, mas não agradeceu. E quando já estava no corredor, ouviu nitidamente as palavras da garota;

- Quem será ele?

- Deve ser alguém muito importante... E é tão lindo! – respondeu a outra.

Ele sorriu enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto. Era impressionante o que as pessoas falavam quando não sabia que estavam sendo ouvidas.

* * *

Após o almoço, Yura penteava os cabelos da filha carinhosamente. Sendo muito espessos e lisos, os cabelos de Yumi eram fáceis de serem cuidados, mas fazia questão de somente ela poder penteá-los. Ryoma sempre ria e dizia ser ciúme de mãe, mas a verdade é que, se alguém olhasse bem o couro cabeludo de Yumi, veria as marcas do selamento que fora feito nela. Como o objetivo havia sido lacrar lembranças, o selo se pôs por baixo dos cabelos, o que para ela fora um alívio. Incentivara a menina a deixar o cabelo crescer e com isso era praticamente impossível de vê-lo se não fosse bem de perto e enquanto o penteava.

- Você quer que eu faça uma trança ou um rabo de cavalo? – perguntou ela à filha.

- O de sempre. – pediu Yumi.

Sorrindo, Yura prendeu o cabelo da filha em um rabo de cavalo e colocou um belo laço branco nele.

- Pronto agora você pode se sentir um pouco melhor, né?

- Obrigada mamãe!

Yura sorriu e olhou para Suzumi que as observava. Logo que percebeu que a mãe de sua amiga a encarava, a garota desviou a vista. Mesmo sabendo que não devia pensar naquelas coisas, sentia um pouco de inveja de Yumi, por ter uma família tão bem estruturada. Perguntava-se o que sua mãe estaria fazendo se tivesse condições de participar daquele momento de sua vida. Será que ela também pentearia seus cabelos? A visitaria?

- Quer que eu lhe faça uma trança, Suzumi-chan? – perguntou Yura sorrindo.

- Não precisa. Mas obrigada pela preocupação, Yura-san.

Makoto imaginava o quanto deveria ser difícil para Suzumi ver cenas como aquela. Na verdade, mesmo há quase um ano juntos, em nenhum momento ouvia ela falar dos pais, e só soubera da história dela por que Yumi lhe contara. E foi por isso que decidira sempre participar dos "acampamentos". Mas sabia que não estava em situação melhor. Tinha seus pais sim, mas eles eram sempre tão distantes dele...

Ainda estava perdido naqueles pensamentos, quando ouviu alguém abrir a porta. Aquilo o assustou um pouco. Estivera desde cedo prestando atenção naquele corredor, se preparando para uma possível visita de seu pai. Queria estar ciente de sua vinda, caso ele resolvesse aparecer, por isso ouvia todos os passos ecoados no soalho. Mas quem quer que tenha entrado, conseguia caminhar sem fazer barulho nenhum.

O coração de Makoto imediatamente se acelerou. Aquilo só significava uma coisa.

As meninas olharam instintivamente quando a porta foi aberta. Mas se surpreenderam ao ver que não conheciam aquela pessoa. Ele era alto, vestia um quimono elegante que combinava perfeitamente com as feições suaves e gentis de seu rosto. O cabelo era negro, e impecavelmente penteado. Era realmente um homem bonito. Muito bonito.

Yura observou o homem entrar na sala sem fazer nenhum barulho ao andar, com um olhar surpreso nos olhos. Yumi percebeu a perplexidade de sua mãe e perguntou baixinho:

- Você o conhece, mãe?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

O homem parou em frente à cama de Makoto. E quando menos elas esperavam, ele se atirou sobre o garoto, o abraçando fortemente.

- Makoto-kun! – exclamou ele alegremente – Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – enquanto falava, o homem apertava muito o menino que adquirira uma cor escarlate na face.

- Takeshi-sama... – murmurou o menino encabulado – Tá apertando demais...

"Então esse é o tal Takeshi-sama?" pensou Suzumi horrorizada enquanto Takeshi abraçava repetidamente Makoto, sorrindo abertamente e brincando com os cabelos do garoto. "Ele é tão... alegre...".

Takeshi soltou Makoto ao perceber que ele já ficava sem fôlego, mas apertou com ambas as mãos as bochechas do garoto, puxando-as carinhosamente e sorrindo como um pai quando quer perturbar o filho.

- Tadinho do meu menino! – exclamou ele – Tão machucado! Mas não se preocupe, estou aqui para salva-lo! – falou com sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, mas sabendo que o garoto estava louco para sair dali.

Makoto tentou falar alguma coisa, mas com as bochechas sendo impiedosamente puxadas, não pode dizer nada além de algumas palavras incompreensíveis:

- phgsdhbaifhdncdhudfhfncn...

- Hã? Não estou entendendo Makoto-kun! – e soltou carinhosamente as bochechas do menino.

- Takeshi-sama... – murmurou o garoto alisando o rosto dolorido – O que faz aqui?

- Não ficou contente em me ver? – perguntou Takeshi surpreso.

- Não é isso! – apressou-se Makoto em dizer – É que... O senhor tem tantas obrigações... Não devia deixar o clã só por minha causa... – Mas era totalmente perceptível que o menino estava muito feliz por ele estar ali.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso! – respondeu ele abanando a mão displicentemente – Eu fiz questão de vir pega-lo.

- Me pegar? – estranhou o menino.

- É! Achei estranho que você ainda não havia ido me visitar mesmo tendo voltado da missão, afinal você nunca deixa de fazê-lo. – disse com um tom que misturava preocupação e contentamento; preocupação por ele não ter aparecido e contentamento pela existência daquele costume que tanto o agradava. - e quando perguntei para Masami, ele me disse que você estava internado aqui... – o tom que Takeshi usou soou um pouco descontente, como se ele tivesse ficado aborrecido com o pai do menino por não ter contado a ele antes, deixando bem claro em sua expressão que queria ter estado ali desde o primeiro dia – Mas, deixe-me ver seus olhos!

Enquanto as meninas observavam boquiabertas, Takeshi simplesmente tirou os curativos que Sakura havia feito no menino. Sem as bandagens, Makoto abriu lentamente os olhos se acostumando com a luz e olhou para o líder do clã, que sorria para ele.

- Bom muito bom! – exclamou Takeshi.

No momento que entrou no quarto para verificar os pacientes, Sakura notou a presença de alguém que não conhecia. Era um homem muito bonito que, sentado na cama de Makoto, não parava de assanhar os cabelos do menino e abraça-lo. Reparou também que Makoto estava sem as bandagens nos olhos.

- Makoto! – entrou ela reclamando – Você tirou o curativo sem minha permissão?

- Fui eu quem tirei. – disse Takeshi calmamente.

- E o senhor seria... - Sakura indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Otori Takeshi. Prazer. – cumprimentou displicentemente sem ao menos olhá-la.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Sasuke já lhe falara sobre o líder do clã Otori e de todo o mistério que cercava o clã. E agora estava diante desta ilustre figura, e não imaginara que ele fosse tão sorridente. Impressionava-se também pelo fato dele ser muito novo. Não devia ter mais que vinte e cinco anos.

- Otori-sama – falou a médica calmamente – Não devia ter tirado as bandagens do Makoto assim, ainda vamos fazer muitos...

- Claro que precisava! – cortou ele sorridente – Como vou levá-lo de volta para o clã se ele não puder ver o caminho?

- Levá-lo? – estranhou a médica – Mas eu ainda não dei alta a ele!

Takeshi se virou lentamente para ela. Todos os presentes na sala puderam sentir a aura de poder que emanava dele. Mesmo acostumada a lidar com pessoas difíceis, Sakura se assustou diante do olhar frio que o líder dos Otori lhe dirigiu. E quando ele falou, sua voz soou baixa e contundente:

- Não me lembro de ter pedido autorização, Haruno Sakura. – e depois voltou sua atenção para o menino ajudando-o a se levantar.

Yumi se impressionou como uma pessoa podia se mostrar tão simpática e depois tão ameaçadora, como Takeshi acabara de fazer. Olhou para Sakura e viu que ela exibia um vermelho intenso na face. Mas parecia não ter desistido.

- Otori-sama, podemos conversar um momento? – pediu educadamente.

Takeshi pensou um pouco.

- Claro! – e se dirigindo a Makoto, acrescentou – Enquanto falo com a Haruno-san, arrume suas coisas ta? – disse casualmente, como se não pretendesse considerar nada do que a médica poderia lhe dizer.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu prontamente Makoto, se mostrando bastante feliz com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

E Takeshi acompanhou Sakura até o lado de fora da sala. A médica suspirou um pouco e começou:

- Entendo sua preocupação Otori-sama, mas devo dizer que não posso deixar Makoto ir para casa antes de examiná-lo pelo menos mais uma vez.

- Temos médicos excelentes no clã Otori, Uchiha-san. – disse ele sarcasticamente ao pronunciar o sobrenome.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ouvir Takeshi pronunciar o sobrenome de Sasuke ao se referir a ela. Afinal, mesmo já estando morando com seu namorado, eles ainda não haviam oficializado nada e poucas pessoas sabiam disso. Fazia somente três dias que ela tinha se mudado. Ela pode perceber também um tom de desaprovação no modo que ele pronunciara aquele sobrenome.

– Makoto será cuidado por eles lá, onde seria o certo desde o princípio. – continuou Takeshi de certa forma menosprezando o tratamento dali. - Quando soube que ele estava aqui, apenas permiti que ele fosse examinado por respeito à pessoa de Tsunade-sama que é uma exímia médica. Mas agora, vou levá-lo de volta. – Disse ele peremptoriamente. - Tudo que vocês pudessem fazer por ele já foi feito.

- Otori-sama – insistiu Sakura – O caso de Makoto é delicado. Ele perdeu de dez a quinze por cento da visão! Precisamos fazer uma cirurgia de reparação antes que...

- Um Otori não necessita de sua visão para ser um bom ninja, Uchiha-san. E se meus médicos acharem que Makoto-kun necessita de uma cirurgia, eles o farão. – disse de forma a deixa extremamente claro que não confiava o seu amado Makoto aos médicos dali e dando o assunto por encerrado, ele lhe virou as costas e voltou ao quarto, deixando Sakura sem palavras.

Makoto já estava pronto quando Takeshi entrou novamente no quarto e sorrindo, o abraçou. Takeshi ficou surpresa pela demonstração pública de afeto e o sorriso que saiu de seus lábios foi de pura felicidade.

- Vamos Makoto-kun! – exclamou alegremente – Prometo que quando chegarmos ao clã, lhe darei muitos doces!

- Doces? - estranharam Suzumi e Yumi enquanto Makoto baixava a cabeça e acompanhava o líder de seu clã.

- Sim, doces – Takeshi falou parando para responder as meninas. – Makoto-kun adora doces! Ele sempre come até dar dor de barriga quando está em minha casa!

- Takeshi-sama... – murmurou Makoto extremamente sem jeito – Não entre em detalhes...

Enquanto Yumi e Suzumi continuavam observando, espantadas, o colega Takeshi olhou para o menino sem entender a surpresa delas. Mas como não iria perder tempo com aquilo, fez um gesto, chamando o garoto para ir embora.

Quando chegaram à porta, essa foi aberta por um homem que vinha acompanhado de um menino. Makoto só pode perceber que era o pai e o irmão de Yumi quando eles chegaram perto. Ryoma parecia muito surpreso ao ver Takeshi ali.

- Otori-sama! – exclamou se curvando rapidamente em sinal de respeito.

- Ryoma-san. – falou Takeshi sorrindo – Há quanto tempo! Imagino que ainda não retornou à anbu, certo? – o tom que usou foi irônico e de quem sabia demais.

Yumi não soube por que, mas seu pai pareceu constrangido diante do comentário, mas logo se recuperou.

- Prefiro minha cozinha. – disse ele sorrindo.

Takeshi se limitou a balançar a cabeça, e puxou Makoto pela mão. Antes de sair, o menino deu um breve aceno para suas colegas, que retribuíram.

- Amanhã na área de treinamento! – avisou Yumi antes de ele sumir.

A porta foi fechada e quando os passos de Makoto pararam de ecoar, Suzumi comentou:

- Puxa, eu realmente achava que...

- SHHH! – mandou Yura fazendo um sinal de silêncio. – Não falem nada...

Já do lado de fora do prédio, Takeshi sorriu. Kaneshiro Yura era realmente muito esperta. Mas não o conhecia suficiente, ou não o teria subestimado.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Yuki, um bonito menino de cinco anos com os cabelos pretos como o do pai, foi o primeiro a falar:

- Nee-san! Me abraça! – e saltou por cima da menina.

Logo Suzumi e Yumi estavam tão entretidas com o pequeno Yuki, que não comentaram nada do acontecido envolvendo o líder do clã Otori e Makoto. Mas quando Ryoma achou que havia transcorrido bastante tempo, caminhou até a janela e observou. Não havia mais sinal dos dois. Voltou até onde estava sua esposa e sussurrou preocupado:

- Ele sabe.

Yura confirmou com a cabeça antes de responder:

- O que os Otori não sabem Ryoma? Mas isso não o interessa. Ainda bem...

Longe dali, Takeshi sorriu.

"Realmente... O que os Otori não sabem" pensou ironicamente. "Pelo menos o que não queremos saber...".

* * *

A tarde passou voando. Sakura, mesmo aborrecida com o acontecido com Makoto, se mostrou bem alegre quando disse que as duas meninas estavam liberadas. A única recomendação que ela fez, principalmente a Suzumi, foi que as meninas não deviam se meter em nenhuma briga pelos próximos dias.

Yumi deixou rapidamente o quarto, acompanhada pela família. Yuki pulava e ria enquanto Ryoma descrevia o que tinha feito para o jantar daquela noite. Percebendo o silêncio de sua amiga, Yumi convidou alegremente:

- Vamos jantar lá em casa hoje Suzumi?

- Não, obrigada. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer em casa... – respondeu a outra.

- Tem certeza Suzumi-chan? – insistiu Ryoma – Eu fiz sushi!

- Tenho Ryoma-san. Há muita coisa para ser feita em casa.

Mesmo parecendo decidida, Suzumi não podia esconder a pontada de tristeza na sua voz. Virou de costas para a amiga e arrumou suas coisas silenciosamente. Yumi ainda abriu a boca para tentar convencê-la, mas sua mãe tocou no seu ombro e balançou a cabeça. Aquilo só ia fazer a menina se sentir pior.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar, Suzumi sentou na cama, lutando contra as lágrimas. Por aquele motivo queria ter ido embora mais cedo. Adorava todos Kaneshiro, mas simplesmente não agüentava ver aquela cena de família feliz. Também pensou no estranho Makoto que tinha visto. Nunca o menino se mostrara tão diferente quanto naquele dia. Ele parecia... Feliz. Tão feliz quanto jamais o vira. O modo com que ele olhava para Takeshi e o modo como este retribuía, parecia algo que estava além de sua capacidade de compreensão. Era um sentimento profundo que a fazia sentir desconfortável. Por que Makoto nunca se mostrara contente daquela forma com elas? E por que estava com vontade de chorar diante da lembrança daquele sentimento explícito? O sentimento era tão intenso que tinha impressão que se tivesse estendido as mãos, poderia participar daquilo. De repente, ela percebeu que estava pensando demais e sacudiu a cabeça.

E enquanto se levantava, ouviu alguém empurrar a porta.

- Então a Yumi já foi? – perguntou Sakura.

- Já e eu to indo também. – sentenciou ainda de costas para a porta, vestindo uma jaqueta por cima da roupa.

- Vai sozinha Suzumi? – indagou a médica.

- Não tenho ninguém para vir me buscar. – respondeu irritada lembrando da família de Yumi e principalmente de Takeshi.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso... – falou Sakura satisfeita.

Quando Suzumi se virou para reclamar, viu que ela empurrou a porta para o lado, dando espaço para duas cabeças muito ruivas surgirem. E foi com surpresa que ela viu os irmãos se atirando em cima dela, sorrindo.

- Que saudades nee-san! – gritou Suichi agarrando a irmã.

- Vou levar sua bolsa, nee-san! – se ofereceu Shunsui animadamente pegando a bolsa sem esperar resposta.

Suzumi se viu sendo carregada para fora do hospital pelos irmãos, que começaram logo a falar como haviam passado aqueles dias, se desculpando por terem quebrado coisas, correndo e puxando-a pelas ruas, parando a todo momento para falar com alguém e tudo ao mesmo tempo e tão rápido que ela ficou zonza. Mas seu coração estava aliviado. Ali estava sua família. E ali estava sua felicidade. Não precisava invejar ninguém, a nenhum momento. Dependia daqueles dois da mesma forma que eles dependiam dela. E era isso que os mantinham vivos.

- Se tiver um alfinete fora do lugar no meu quarto – disse ela ameaçadoramente – Mato os dois.

Os meninos de limitaram a rir e continuaram puxando-a até chegar em frente à casa.

- Bem vinda de volta! – disseram eles em uníssono.

Ela abraçou os dois e murmurou:

- Não existe nenhum outro lugar em que eu gostaria de estar.


	35. História Extra V

História Extra V

Mesmo sendo acostumado a estar na companhia de Takeshi, para Makoto vê-lo ali daquela forma, fora dos muros do clã Otori era sem dúvida uma incógnita. Ele poderia ter mandado qualquer um ir buscá-lo, mas preferira faze-lo pessoalmente. Imaginava com que cara o conselho ficara quando Takeshi saiu dos domínios dos Otori somente para estar ali com ele, andando pelas ruas de Konoha. E sorriu diante da idéia.

- Compartilhe a alegria comigo, Makoto-kun. – pediu Takeshi ao ver o sorriso do garoto.

- Estava pensando no conselho ao verem o senhor sair assim do clã... – falou entusiasmado.

Takeshi acompanhou o riso do garoto.

- Eles não ficaram muito satisfeitos, é verdade. Mas, e daí? Quem decide minhas ações sou eu e não eles. – disse abanando as mãos displicentemente e com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

- Mas... Takeshi-sama... Não quero criar problemas para o senhor... – murmurou tristemente.

- Você não me trás problemas Makoto-kun, pelo contrário, só satisfações. – disse tranqüilizador - Até hoje, não tive motivos para me arrepender de ter lhe enviado à academia. Você tem se saído muito bem.

Uma cor rubra tingiu a face de Makoto. Ali estava a pessoa que ele mais admirava no mundo, lhe dizendo que ele não lhe trazia nem ressentimentos nem vergonha. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Nem seu pai nunca acreditara tanto nele.

- Makoto-kun, não chore... – pediu Takeshi comovido – Suas lágrimas são preciosas demais para serem desperdiçadas por tão pouco.

- D-Desculpe, T-Takeshi-sama... – pediu sinceramente ele enxugando o rosto com a manga da camisa.

Quando chegaram à porta do clã Otori, Makoto já havia controlado suas emoções. Os guardas abriram os portões imediatamente e fizeram uma profunda reverência ao líder do clã. Takeshi sorriu amigavelmente e acenou para todos. Makoto seguiu em seu encalço, encantado com a forma que o rapaz tratava igualmente todas as pessoas do clã. Várias crianças pararam de brincar para virem cumprimentá-los e algumas ele levantava nos braços para dar um beijo nas bochechas. As senhoras deixavam suas vassouras de lado só para lhe dirigir uma palavra. E pacientemente e com o mesmo sorriso, Takeshi falava com todos, sem distinção. Seu sorriso continha uma tal alegria e era repleto tanto de sinceridade quanto de meiguice, que era impossível um membro do clã Otori não retribuir seu sorriso. Continuaram a andar até Makoto perceber que o líder não tomava o caminho de sua casa.

- Takeshi-sama... – chamou Makoto timidamente.

- Fale Makoto-kun.

- Hã... Já passamos de minha casa...

- Ah, é mesmo... – comentou displicente – Mas você não vai pra casa, vai jantar lá na minha casa hoje!

- Vou? – perguntou o menino surpreso.

- Ah, não te falei ainda né? Minha noiva esta aqui hoje. – ele parecia delirante de felicidade - Acabou de voltar da capital. Finalmente poderemos marcar a data do casamento. E o jantar de noivado é hoje.

Os olhos de Takeshi adquiriram um brilho de êxtase quase febril ao falar da noiva. Sua expressão ficou mais serena e em seus lábios afloraram o mais belo sorriso que Makoto jamais vira em sua face. Sem saber o que exatamente dizer naquela hora, o menino limitou-se a comentar:

- A senhora Naomi é realmente bela...

- Muito mais que isso, Makoto-kun. Naomi não é somente bela, ela é muito mais... – pronunciou com ênfase e um ar sonhador como se seus pensamentos estivessem totalmente voltados para ela naquele momento.

E desviando um pouco do caminho, Takeshi levou Makoto para um belo jardim que àquele momento não era ocupado por mais ninguém a não ser pelas borboletas que dançavam em torno das flores. Por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio, como se ouvissem o barulho do vento ao sacudir as folhas das árvores. Era uma singularidade do clã Otori. Eles gostavam de ouvir o som do mundo. E naquele momento os pássaros pareciam ter reparado nisso e cantavam alegremente como se homenageassem seus apreciadores.

- Makoto-kun – chamou Takeshi depois de um tempo.

- Sim, Takeshi-sama.

- Você sabe qual a maior característica do clã Otori?

Makoto olhou para face de Takeshi pensando que espécie de pergunta era aquela. Claro que ele sabia.

- Ué, nossa audição. – falou simplesmente.

- Não, Makoto-kun. Eu me referi às características, não às habilidades. – ele falou em um tom alegre, sem repreensão.

- Bem... Então não sei... Nossos jutsus de fogo? – arriscou.

Takeshi gargalhou enquanto passava a mão no cabelo do menino.

- Nossa maior característica, aquilo que mais nos diferencia dos outros clãs de Konoha, não está ligado às nossas habilidades ninjas, Makoto-kun... É algo maior... Muito maior... – a forma com a qual ele falou foi extremamente filosófico, como se não houvesse algo mais simples e ao mesmo tempo indispensável.

- E o que seria isso, Takeshi-sama? – perguntou interessado.

- O amor. – falou Takeshi singelamente.

Um passarinho voou mais baixo e pousou em um galho bem em frente a eles. Depois, outro passarinho o imitou. E os dois animais começaram uma canção alegre e melodiosa. Quando o vento soprou mais forte, ambos se assustaram com o balançar da arvore e voaram. Makoto encarou o líder do clã, buscando uma explicação para o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Makoto-kun... – começou ele – Os Otori estão profundamente ligados uns aos outros por um sentimento que transcende a simples lealdade. Estamos ligados por laços de amor profundo. – olhando para as casas próximas, ele sorriu e esse sorriso era repleto de amor - Amor pelo clã, amor pela nossa família, amor pela vida. Não exercemos nossos cargos ou responsabilidades por obrigação ou subserviência. Fazemos por que amamos o que fazemos.

- E por que amamos dessa forma? – perguntou o garoto como se procurasse entender o sentimento que havia dentro dele e somente naquele momento ele percebera sua existência.

- É algo que esta em nosso sangue. Muitos dizem ser conseqüência da nossa linhagem, por estarmos sempre envolvidos com o sentir, com o perceber... Mas eu acho essa explicação impessoal demais. – e sorrindo acrescentou – Prefiro acreditar que somos assim por que sabemos que uma vida sem amor é algo vazio e repulsivo...

- Então... Amamos mais que outros? – indagou Makoto ainda um confuso com sua descoberta.

- Eu não diria "mais", eu diria "melhor". – disse com o tom de quem sabia exatamente do que falava, e sabia muito bem - A intensidade dos sentimentos de um Otori sempre é mais aguçada e mais complexa do que de outras pessoas. Daríamos a vida por quem amamos sem pestanejar. E esse sentimento se estende à todas as pessoas do clã, e não apenas aquelas de nossa família. – estendendo a mão para uma rosa, Takeshi a apanhou delicadamente – É claro que quando falamos de amor nos vem a cabeça paixão não é? Então me deixe dizer algo. Um Otori não se apaixona. Ele ama. – falou de forma enfática - Desde o primeiro momento que ele vê até o momento que fecha os olhos para sempre.

- Não entendi muito bem Takeshi-sama... – se desculpou o menino.

- Quero dizer Makoto-kun, que nossos sentimentos estão sempre tão à flor da pele, que nem ao menos passamos pelo estágio da paixão. Quando encontramos a pessoa que parece a nós a criatura mais perfeita e bela, nós não nos apaixonamos. Já a amamos com toda força de nossos sentimentos. – dando uma pequena pausa enquanto tirava os espinhos da rosa colhida, Takeshi prosseguiu – É interessante que a maioria dos Otori se apaixona muito cedo, na infância ainda. Nós casamos normalmente com essa pessoa e vivemos com ela unicamente por toda vida. – ele sorriu carinhosamente antes de acrescentar – Eu me apaixonei por Naomi e ela por mim quando tínhamos apenas seis anos.

Makoto arregalou os olhos diante da revelação, mas Takeshi apenas sorriu para ele. Era impressionante saber dessas coisas. Então essa era a principal característica do clã?

- Você já ama alguém Makoto-kun? – perguntou Takeshi interessado.

Sem saber explicar por que, Makoto sentiu o coração bater mais rápido diante da pergunta e uma cor avermelhada surgiu na sua face.

- Não Takeshi-sama! – negou veementemente – Não amo ninguém... – e fazendo uma pausa perguntou temeroso – Isso é ruim?

Takeshi caiu na risada ao ouvir o tom preocupado dele.

- Claro que não! Não são todos amam tão cedo! Tenho um primo meu que veio amar alguém aos trinta anos!

- Que alívio! – disse o menino com a mão no peito. Mas algo ainda o incomodava. Por que negara tão veementemente que amava alguém?

- Oh! – exclamou Takeshi – A irmãzinha da minha noiva vem jantar conosco hoje e ela tem sua idade! Seria muito lindo se vocês se amassem, não? – perguntou alcoviteiro.

Mais uma vez as bochechas de Makoto assumiram um vermelho profundo.

- M-Mas Takeshi-sama! – falou o menino apressado e gaguejando - Sua noiva e a família dela pertencem ao principal ramo dos Otori e eu não! Mesmo que eu gostasse dela não poderíamos ficar juntos!

- Não se importe com isso Makoto-kun! – disse ele displicentemente - Apaixone-se por quem você quiser dentro do clã Otori. Eu me encarregarei de cuidar de tudo. E para mim nada seria melhor do que ter você perto de mim, se esse fosse o caso. Afinal, você é como um filho para mim. – disse ele com tamanho amor pelo seu "filho" que parecia transbordar pelo brilho de seus olhos e pelo tom de sua voz.

Makoto sempre se perguntara por que Takeshi gostava tanto dele assim. Agora podia entender tudo que sempre o que ele fizera por sua vida. Via em seus olhos tudo que jamais enxergara em seu pai. Amor total e completamente verdadeiro ,por ele que nem seu parente era. O orgulho que sentia por ouvir Takeshi se referir a ele como filho era algo que nunca sentira em sua vida. E temia que nunca pudesse corresponder a toda essa expectativa e amor que o líder depositava sobre ele. E foi diante desse pensamento que algo veio a sua mente. E antes que pudesse conter, perguntou preocupado:

- E se o Otori amar alguém que não o ama?

- Bem... – o sorriso de Takeshi morreu diante da pergunta – Não existe algo mais triste no mundo que um Otori que não tenha seu amor correspondido... Isso é muito difícil de acontecer dentro do clã, mas ainda há casos assim... – ele suspirou – Um Otori não correspondido só tem dois caminhos para ele: a solidão ou a morte... Veja bem, não ter seu amor correspondido pode levar à uma grave depressão que o mate aos poucos, ou um isolamento total...

- Que triste... – murmurou o menino.

- Por isso há alguns entre nós que simplesmente escolhem não amar...

- Isso é possível? – perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, é. Normalmente esses são aqueles mais calados, mais taciturnos, que evitam se envolver com outras pessoas, temendo ama-las e perde-las...

Um tremor se apossou do corpo de Makoto.

- Parece... Que o senhor está descrevendo meu pai...

- De certa forma estou. Mas veja bem, seu pai ama sua mãe – falou apressadamente – Mas ele tentou não amar você...

- Eu?

- Sim... Quando percebeu que você era abaixo da média... Ele sabia o seu destino... Por isso tentou não ama-lo, com medo do sofrimento que teria que enfrentar quando te perdesse... – diante do olhar triste do menino, ele falou carinhosamente – Não culpe seu pai. Ele só estava com medo... Isso é normal.

- Então, ele não me ama... – murmurou tristemente.

Takeshi negou com a cabeça.

- Preste atenção no que eu disse: ele tentou não ama-lo... Por isso as atitudes dele. Mas ele te ama... Se não amasse, não teria oferecido você para o teste. Seria adiar o sofrimento. Ele te ama sim, apenas tenta fugir disso.

A expressão de sofrimento de Makoto fez aflorar uma pequena ponta de arrependimento em Takeshi. Talvez não devesse ter falado aquilo. Mas, em sua opinião, era bem pior viver sem saber, do que saber e sofrer. E sabia que estava diante de um menino forte, que não iria se intimidar por coisas como aquelas.

Mesmo com uma dor forte no peito, e sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, Makoto achou melhor pensar outra coisa. Por hora, deixaria esse assunto de lado. Mas prometeu a sim mesmo que faria de tudo pra seu pai ver que deveria amá-lo sim, e não fugir disso.

- Posso perguntar mais uma coisa, Takeshi-sama? – pediu quando começaram a andar novamente.

- Claro.

- O que acontece a um Otori se quem ele ama e, que o ama também, morre?

- Bem isso varia muito. Alguns transferem esse amor aos filhos, outros sofrem pelo resto da vida, e há aqueles que buscam outro amor.

- E eles conseguem?

Takeshi parou em frente à sua casa. Entrou elegantemente na varanda e se voltou para Makoto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Um Otori só ama uma vez na vida, Makoto-kun.

E fez um gesto para que o garoto entrasse também.

Uma criada foi apressadamente na direção dos dois assim que eles entraram. Era uma senhora já idosa, e ela cuidou de tirar a capa de Takeshi cuidadosamente.

- Shizuka. – chamou o rapaz.

- Sim, Otori-sama. – respondeu ela.

- Leve esta rosa até minha noiva, por favor, e fale a ela que estou com saudades.

A mulher deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto recebia a rosa.

- Voltarei em um minuto. – falou ela.

- Quando você voltar, providencie aquele doce de cereja que Makoto-kun gosta tanto!

- Claro senhor! – disse ela sorrindo para o menino e saindo apressadamente.

Ninguém mais na casa se surpreendia com sua presença ali. Desde que ele fora escolhido como "experiência" dentro do clã, estava sempre visitando Takeshi para informá-lo de seus progressos na academia. No início, quando o líder começou a demonstrar afeição por ele, muitos o criticaram dizendo que ele não podia se apegar a ele, que caso o menino falhasse teria que executa-lo e sofreria por isso. Ainda hoje se lembrava das palavras do líder e que foram fundamentais para ele naquela época:

- Eu sei que Makoto-kun não vai falhar.

Depois disso se tornaram próximos como dois irmãos. Takeshi sempre ouvia seus desabafos e seus medos, sempre o incentivando a continuar. E era também a única pessoa que o fazia comer doce. Mesmo tendo decidido a não provar aquele tipo de comida novamente, na presença de Takeshi não os recusava, desde que fossem oferecidos pelo mesmo. Por isso ficou pensando o que se passara na cabeça de Yumi e Suzumi quando Takeshi comentara que iria lhe dar doces. Elas deviam ter ficado perplexas.

- Makoto-kun. – falou Takeshi logo que chegaram à sala – Vou mandar chamar meu médico para te examinar. Enquanto isso tome um banho e coma algo.

- Não precisa se preocupar Takeshi-sama! – pediu ele envergonhado.

- Claro que precisa! – e olhando diretamente para o garoto falou – Você sabe não é? Ouviu minha conversa com Haruno Sakura?

Ele afirmou tristemente com a cabeça.

- Como aconteceu? – quis saber ele.

Então Makoto detalhou tudo que acontecera na missão para o líder, que ouvia com uma expressão incógnita. Quando falou do golpe que usara, Takeshi olhou sua mão enfaixada, mas não comentou nada. Depois do relato, Makoto baixou a cabeça, pronto para ouvir uma grave repreensão.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Makoto-kun. – disse Takeshi depois de um breve silêncio.

Levantando a cabeça rapidamente, o menino o encarou surpreso. Parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você lutou como um verdadeiro Otori. E daí se queimou a mão? Ninguém é perfeito. Você salvou a vida de suas amigas e completou a missão com sucesso. Precisa apenas de um pouco mais de treino. Só isso. E tenho certeza que Uzumaki Naruto vai ajudá-lo nessa empreitada!

- Então... O senhor não está chateado comigo? – perguntou ansioso.

- Claro que não! Só quero saber uma coisa: O que você sentiu ao lutar apenas com sua audição? – Takeshi parecia muito interessado nessa resposta.

Quando o menino descreveu o que sentiu ao lutar apenas com sua linhagem, Takeshi sorriu satisfeito.

- Bom muito bom. Você acaba de saber o maior dos trunfos de um Otori. Quando fechamos os olhos, somos mais fortes.

- Então... Se eu ficar cego não fará muita diferença, não é?

Takeshi meneou a cabeça.

- Não é bem assim, Makoto-kun. Se depender de mim, não deixarei você ficar cego. Meu médico vai examiná-lo e fazer o que achar necessário. Agora vá tomar um banho e se apronte!

O médico particular do líder do clã, Otori Hatsuharu, era tão jovem quanto ele. Enquanto examinava Makoto, contou que era amigo de infância de Takeshi e haviam crescido juntos. O garoto soube que ele também se apaixonara na infância e já era casado com seu amor, uma bela moça chamada Rin, que ele fez questão de mostrar através de uma foto para Makoto.

- Ela é linda, não é? – perguntou ao menino.

- Sim é. – falou Makoto sinceramente.

- As mulheres Otori são as mais belas de Konoha. – falou Takeshi sorrindo.

- Mas... Haru-nii-chan, e os meus olhos? – perguntou o menino.

Hatsuharu ficou imediatamente sério.

- O diagnóstico de Haruno-san estava certo. Mas eu seria mais preciso. Treze por cento da visão perdida e com tendência a aumentar no decorrer dos anos.

- Tem como remediar? – perguntou Takeshi preocupado.

- Uma cirurgia pode funcionar, mas é muito arriscado. Podemos estacionar o grau de perda, como também podemos tirar sua visão por completo, caso aconteça um erro. Mas somente quem pode decidir o que fazer é você, Takeshi-sama.

Takeshi olhou diretamente para Makoto antes de falar:

- Não, quem decide é ele.

Makoto olhou para Takeshi e depois para Hatsuharu. Era a primeira vez que deixavam uma decisão em suas mãos e aquilo o amedrontava. Como poderia saber o que era melhor para ele? Tinha medo de ficar cego, mas também lembrava das sensações quando confiara apenas na sua audição. Não tivera medo em nenhum momento, pelo contrário. Sentiu-se mais confiante que nunca. Os dois homens o olhavam esperando uma resposta. E lembrando o que Takeshi falara no hospital naquela manhã, ele disse:

- Um Otori não necessita de sua visão para ser um bom ninja. Não farei a cirurgia. Se for para ficar cego, ficarei.

Takeshi abriu um largo sorriso para Makoto, no que foi acompanhado pro Hatsuharu.

- Bem, qualquer coisa me procure. – disse Hatsuharu satisfeito – Agora vou para casa me aprontar para o jantar.

- E nada de chegar atrasado, viu Haru-chan! – avisou Takeshi sorrindo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto estava deitado no quarto que Takeshi mandara preparar para ele, Makoto lembrava o quanto àquela noite fora especial para ele. A noiva de Takeshi, Otori Naomi, estava realmente muito linda, mas todos a elogiaram por seu sincero sorriso e não por suas belas vestes vermelhas. A irmã dela era também muito bonita, mas Makoto a achara sem graça e calada demais. A comida estava ótima e todos se divertiram muito. Durante a refeição, Takeshi fizera questão de contar a todos os presentes os feitos de Makoto na missão de resgate. Aquilo atraiu muito a atenção para o pobre garoto, que parecia querer se enfiar em um buraco a cada elogio.

- Ele decepou a cabeça do ninja só com uma mão! – repetia Takeshi sem parar orgulhosamente, parecendo um pai contando os primeiros passos do filho.

- Takeshi-sama... Por favor... – pediu ele.

- Ah, não se envergonhe, Makoto-kun! Você derrotou um jounin! Devia estar orgulhoso! – repreendeu Takeshi.

- Mas eu não fiz só... As meninas ajudaram e...

- Mas quem deu o golpe final foi você não foi? – perguntou Hatsuharu.

- Foi... – admitiu ele.

- Então, Makoto-kun é muito forte! – dissera Naomi sorrindo para ele, e o deixando mais vermelho ainda.

- Claro que é! – falou Takeshi sorrindo e apertando a bochecha dele – E ele será como um irmão mais velho para nossos filhos, não é Makoto-kun?

- Takeshi-sama, solte a bochecha dele para que ele possa responder... – pediu Hatsuharu rindo da cara encabulada de Makoto.

- Ah é! – e ele soltou a bochecha do menino.

Alisando o lugar dolorido, Makoto respondeu polidamente:

- Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance por Takeshi-sama e seus filhos.

Takeshi olhou para cara séria e decidida de Makoto, antes de abraçá-lo fortemente dizendo:

- Que fofo!

Todos caíram na risada diante do gesto, inclusive alguns membros do conselho que estavam lá.

- Makoto-kun vai ser dama-de-honra de nosso casamento, Naomi! – exclamou ele empolgado.

- Como? – falou Makoto se engasgando.

- Claro, claro! – concordou Naomi entrando na brincadeira.

"Jamais esquecerei dessa noite!" prometeu Makoto para si mesmo enquanto lembrava que havia entrado em desespero diante da brincadeira dos noivos, se engasgando com a comida, o que levou Hatsuharu a entrar em ação. Fora a noite mais animada de sua vida. E queria de coração ter várias outras.

"Esforçarei-me para que sempre Takeshi-sama fale de mim com orgulho como fez hoje! E mais ainda para que ele possa sempre continuar a me considerar como um filho!" foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de cair em um sono agradável, povoado de bons sonhos.


	36. Chapter 31

Capítulo XXXI – Sob a luz de teus olhos

Neji abriu a porta de correr silenciosamente. O sol penetrou o quarto de Hinata suavemente, e seus raios tocaram a face da garota como se fossem suaves beijos. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a claridade. Remexeu-se na cama e sentou quando percebeu que não estava sozinha no quarto.

- Bom dia Hinata-sama. – cumprimentou ele sorrindo para ela.

- Neji-nii-san... – Hinata pareciam um pouco confusa – Bom d-dia...

Ele se aproximou dela e pôs a mão em sua testa. Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir desse gesto.

- Sem febre. – suspirou ele aliviado – Fiquei receoso que o remédio tivesse sido fraco demais.

- Remédio? – perguntou ela.

- Não se lembra de nada, Hinata-sama? – indagou curioso.

Sim, ela lembrava, mas vagamente. Tão logo chegaram em casa, seu pai havia levado-a para o quarto. Depois, Hanabi a ajudara a tomar um banho. Quando Neji lhe dera um chá para aliviar as dores no corpo, dormira logo em seguida, cansada pelo desgaste físico e emocional que sofrerá. Correu os olhos pelo quarto. O cheiro tão familiar de lavanda a deixava tranqüila. Era bom se sentir segura de novo. Tudo estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que deixara. Nemo continuava nadando tranquilamente ao lado da Kyuubi de pelúcia. Uma palpitação fez seu peito doer. Lembrara de Naruto. Imediatamente voltou sua atenção para o primo.

- Neji-nii-san... Eu estou dormindo desde aquela hora que chegamos? – ela tentava desviar o pensamento triste.

- Na verdade, você dormiu pelos últimos três dias, Hinata-sama...

- Três dias? – ela parecia chocada.

Uma sobra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Neji.

- Foi todo o estresse a que você foi submetida. Depois que adormeceu, começou a ter uma febre muito forte. Nós tivemos que medica-la – e dando uma pausa, falou a contragosto – Você chamou pelo nome de Naruto o tempo todo.

Um rubor atingiu o rosto de Hinata e ela desviou a vista de seu primo. Esperava que ele começasse a falar contra Naruto e não poderia dizer nada. Todos deviam ter ouvido seu desabafo. Neji deveria estar odiando Naruto bem mais. Todavia, o rapaz não disse nada. Limitou-se a observá-la e depois, suspirando, se levantou.

- Seu pai a espera para tomarem café da manhã juntos. Avisarei a ele que você já acordou e passa bem. – se encaminhando para a porta, ele parou por um momento e virando a cabeça, a encarou – Quando estiver com vontade de falar, eu lhe ouvirei, Hinata-sama.

E a deixou sozinha para poder se vestir.

Hinata não pretendia falar nada. Seu passado com Naruto estava acabado. Não podia voltar atrás no que dissera. Mesmo assim, doía pensar. Doía saber o que teria que enfrentar sem ele. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, procurando apagar de sua memória a face dele. Mas era uma batalha perdida. Nunca se esqueceria do sorriso maroto dele, nem de sua voz macia, nem de seus beijos carinhosos. Estava condenada a viver de um amor que não existia mais.

Vestida com o quimono tradicional de líder, ela se dirigiu até a sala de refeição. Seu pai a esperava lá, juntamente com Neji.

- Onde está Hanabi? – perguntou triste. Ela queria muito falar com a irmã.

- Depois que soube que você estava bem, foi para o dojo de Lee. – esclareceu Neji – Parece que ela está treinando para virar jounin.

- Jounin? – estranhou Hinata – Mas ela acabou de se tornar chunin!

- Ela ficou muito abalada com seu seqüestro, Hinata-sama. Disse-me que pretende ela mesma defende-la da próxima vez. – havia uma pontada de satisfação na voz dele.

- Não haverá próxima vez. – decretou Hiashi.

Hinata o olhou. Seu pai ainda exibia os traços de cansaço de quando a tirara angustiado dos braços de Neji, mas parecia ter recobrado a postura de sempre. Mas ela não se importou. Gostava de seu pai, não importava qual seu humor. Sempre o amaria. Pensando nisso, sorriu para ele.

- Não, papai. Realmente não haverá. Eu irei treinar mais, e não precisarei ser salva por ninguém. A partir de hoje, lutarei eu mesma pela minha vida.

Hiashi levantou os olhos de sua xícara de chá. Um brilho estranho perpassou por sua face.

- Não me referi a isso, Hinata. Sei que você pode lutar. O que eu quero dizer é que não é mais prudente você se afastar dos domínios do clã.

Hinata olhou rapidamente para Neji que também parecia surpreso com a determinação de Hiashi. O homem continuou a tomar seu chá tranquilamente, como se não notasse aqueles olhares inquisitórios.

- Papai, o que exatamente senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou aflita.

- O que exatamente você entendeu. Você está proibida de deixar os domínios do clã, a não ser sobre minhas expressas recomendações.

As portas do mundo que já se mostravam estreitas para Hinata, subitamente se fecharam. Levou as mãos em direção da boca, tentando fazer que o tremor de seus lábios não fosse notado por Hiashi. Neji, então, entendeu que não podia ficar calado.

- Hiashi-sama, creio que essa decisão é um tanto precipitada. Mesmo que Hinata-sama realmente deva ficar sem sair da vila por um tempo, não vejo por que ela deva se privar de andar por Konoha...

- Não há nada para ela fora desses muros. – sentenciou ele.

Neji não parecia convencido.

- Mas, Hiashi-sama...

- Deixe Neji-nii-san – pediu Hinata conformada – Papai tem razão. Não há nada que me espere fora do clã Hyuuga...

O tom dela foi tão triste, que nem mesmo Hiashi pode deixar de sentir. Mas apenas deu de ombros. Não iria arriscar sua filha por mais nada. Nem pela vila, nem por ninguém.

- Coma Hinata. – pediu Hiashi – Deveremos retornar ao trabalho logo. Mantive o clã funcionando perfeitamente, mas você precisa retomar seu posto.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Precisava manter a mente ocupada. Senão iria enlouquecer.

O dia passou rápido, e logo anoitecera. Hanabi retornou a casa somente depois do sol posto e parecia cansada e satisfeita. Abraçando a irmã, passou a contar tudo que fizera no dojo:

- Eu lutei contra Tasuki e Kasuma ao mesmo tempo! Claro que o idiota do Tasuki não dá trabalho, mas com o Kasuma deu pra penar. Mas quebrei seus genjutsus e anulei seus ninjutsus!

- Esse Kasuma parece ser muito bom... – comentou Hinata tentando sorrir animada.

- Ele é... Bem, o Taijutsu dele é uma porcaria por que ele é muito novo ainda, mas em matéria de Ninjutsu e Genjutsu... – Hanabi de uma pausa e percebendo que seu pai estava distraído e não ouvia a conversa, ela sussurrou para Hinata – Eu não lutaria a sério com Kasuma... Não tenho certeza que ganharia...

Depois, enquanto ela relatava animada a luta que tivera a seguir com Lee, Hinata passava a mão pelos cabelos da garota. Todos pareciam felizes e satisfeitos. Ela também deveria estar assim. Sua alma devia descansar segura na comodidade de seu lar, na presença das pessoas que amava, na consciência do que era realmente importante. Então por que toda aquela aparente tranqüilidade apenas a feria mais? Por que simplesmente sorrir doía mais que chorar? Por que de repente aquela vontade de sair correndo do ambiente calmo?

Naruto.

Essa era sua resposta.

Depois que jantaram, foi até seu quarto. Ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera por algum tempo. Como ele estaria? Estaria pensando nela? Ou sua raiva apenas aumentara? Queria muito voltar a ver aqueles olhos de novo, mas não com o brilho inquisitório da ultima vez. Queria, se seu orgulho permitisse, pedir perdão, pedir pra voltar, contar tudo que estava em seu coração, poder abraçá-lo e beija-lo. Se ele tivesse dito uma vez, uma única vez que a amava, tudo seria tão diferente...

Ficou por um tempo remoendo essas suposições. Depois não agüentou mais. Levantou-se de sua cama e passou a andar pela casa. A noite estava fria e ela sentiu o assoalho gelado por baixo de seus pés nus que, inconscientemente, a levaram para o escritório de seu pai. Havia uma luz acesa lá. Bateu levemente na porta e depois entrou. Hiashi estava sozinho. Ela ficou na porta olhando para ele até que, com um aceno, ele pediu pra ela entrar.

- Sem sono, Hinata? – perguntou olhando para ela por cima de uma pilha de documentos à sua frente.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Nada mais natural. Você dormiu pelas ultimas setenta e duas horas. Deve demorar um pouco para voltar ao seu ritmo normal. – e voltou seus olhos para um pergaminho.

-Está ocupado? – perguntou ela se aproximando do kotatsu onde seu pai estava.

- Um pouco. Neji foi buscar um pouco mais de chá para nós. Sente-se. – convidou.

Se acomodando debaixo do kotatsu, viu todos os documentos que ocupavam a mesa. Para dar tempo de sua recuperação, ele estava trabalhando até mais tarde para que não chegasse muito trabalho em suas mãos convalescentes.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Hinata? – perguntou ele sem tirar a vista do papel que lia.

- Pai... – começou ela.

Hiashi levantou os olhos e a encarou.

- O que aconteceu com os corpos de Nobuhiro e dos demais? – perguntou tristemente.

- Neji me disse que Kakashi enterrou todos eles. – esclareceu parecendo desconfortável – Como seus corpos ainda estão nos domínios do país do Fogo, solicitarei à Hokage que façamos um pequeno templo naquele local em homenagem a eles. Eram rapazes muito dedicados.

- Eu... Posso pedir algo? – sua voz soou trêmula e ansiosa.

Ele a encarou receoso.

- Peça. Só não sei se poderei atender.

- É sobre o filho do Tetsu.

Hyuuga Tetsu foi o Hyuuga que perdera a cabeça durante a luta contra os ninjas da Nuvem.

- O que tem o filho do Tetsu? – quis saber Hiashi.

- Ele tem três anos... Em breve fará quatro...

- E será selado como todo membro da Bouke.

- É justamente isso. O pai dele morreu para me proteger. Eu queria que, em homenagem a isso, o menino fosse incorporado à Souke.

Hinata viu que pela primeira vez na vida conseguira surpreender o pai. Hiashi parecia ter perdido a voz por um segundo, mas logo recuperou a compostura.

- Isso que você me pede é um absurdo! – exclamou – Tetsu morreu cumprindo sua obrigação. Não há necessidade disso.

Não era estranha a recusa do pai. Na verdade, ela sabia que havia poucas chances dele aceitar isso. Mas não escondeu sua decepção.

- E-eu e-entendo... – balbuciou. Mas era mentira. Ela jamais compreenderia aquilo.

Uma mão forte e quente cobriu a dela. Hinata viu, com surpresa, Hiashi tocar em suas mãos com delicadeza. E a observava preocupado.

- Você está doente Hinata. Precisamos cuidar de você. Não se preocupe com esse tipo de coisa.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não é meu corpo que precisa ser cuidado...

Sabia exatamente do que ela falava. Mas não iria dar espaço para aquilo. Hiashi retirou a mão de cima da dela e voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para os documentos à sua frente e continuou a fazer seu trabalho.

"Talvez... Só mais uma vez..." pensou Hinata com desespero.

- Papai... Quando eu fiz aquela promessa a você no hospital... – começou ela.

- Você estava ciente do que faria quando aceitou meus termos. – cortou Hiashi – E eles foram bem claros e ainda estão de pé.

Naquele momento, Neji se aproximava com a chaleira e alguns onigiri. Mas estancou em frente à porta fechada quando essa conversa se iniciou.

- Eu sei – disse Hinata com a voz trêmula – o senhor me deu onze dias, ou seja, daquele dia até a data do meu aniversário eu teria liberdade para fazer tudo que eu quisesse. Em troca, ao final daquele prazo, eu iria cortar todos os meus laços com qualquer pessoa que pudesse prejudicar minha responsabilidade com o clã.

- Mais exatamente, eu exigi que você cortasse relação com Uzumaki Naruto. – disse Hiashi sombrio.

"Então foi isso!" pensou Neji. Naruto não havia abandonado Hinata, nem fizera nada para forçá-la a tomar essa atitude. Quem estava por trás do rompimento dos dois desde o início era Hiashi. Por um momento, Neji se culpou por não ter percebido antes. Não existia força que maior que pudesse subjugar a vontade de Hinata tão facilmente quanto a do pai.

- Pai... Eu só aceitei esse acordo por que a outra opção que me foi oferecida era muito pior! O senhor queria que eu cortasse ligação com Naruto no momento em que ele mais precisava de mim! – argumentou Hinata.

- Se você tivesse me ouvido naquele dia, teria evitado toda essa situação em que nos encontramos e poupado a todos. Principalmente a você. Quando eu lhe dei aqueles dias, achei que seria prudente de sua parte se você fosse afrouxando seus laços com ele, até poder cortá-las definitivamente. – ele parecia irritado quando continuou – Mas ao invés de seguir por esse caminho, você estreitou mais ainda esses laços, fazendo com que a separação fosse muito mais dolorosa para você!

- Eu o amo, pai! – exclamou ela.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite ela surpreendeu seu pai. Havia uma grande diferença entre saber que determinada pessoa sentia algo forte por outra e ouvir uma declaração repleta de sofrimento e desespero dessa mesma pessoa, como a que Hiashi acabara de ouvir.

- Mas ele não te ama. – falou ele sem nenhuma inflexão na voz.

- Nunca ninguém irá me amar se eu continuar presa a essas amarras que você me impôs pai! – argumentou fervorosamente com o coração cheio de angustia.

- Você não precisa de amor, Hinata. Apenas precisa de sua família! – Hiashi foi taxativo.

- E você, pai? Nunca precisou de amor? – indagou desesperada.

- O amor quase me destruiu uma vez. Não permitirei que isso aconteça novamente nessa casa! – bradou Hiashi.

- Pai... – ela chorava agora – Por favor...

- O que você me pede, Hinata, soa para mim como se eu estivesse assinando sua sentença de morte. Pare de se iludir! – disse intempestivamente. Para ele por mais que tivesse presenciando o sofrimento de Hinata, ele não acreditava que Naruto pudesse fazê-la feliz, ou mesmo demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela. Em sua mente estava livrando sua filha de prolongar o sofrimento que ela sentia no momento.

- Eu não posso esquecer-me do Naruto-kun! – sua voz se elevara ao mesmo volume de Hiashi, mas nem mesmo assim ele se comoveu.

- Se você não pode, eu irei apagá-lo de você... – A determinação em sua voz era de tal forma intensa que beirava a crueldade.

No primeiro momento, ela não entendeu o que ele dissera. Depois observou horrorizada Hiashi mostrar a foto que ela e Naruto tiraram no show que foram ao lado de Sakura e Sasuke.

- Onde... – começou ela, mas perdeu as palavras.

- Você não pode esconder nada de mim, Hinata.

Quando viu seu pai aproximar a foto da vela que se encontrava em sua mesa, ela se lançou sobre ele, tentando detê-lo, procurando tomar a foto de suas mãos.

- Não! – gritou desesperadamente.

Hiashi a empurrou com um movimento a fazendo cair sentada no chão. E foi horrorizada que viu seu pai queimar lentamente àquela lembrança. A foto primeiramente ficou vermelha das chamas, para depois foi se tornando preta e disforme até sobrar apenas cinzas sobre a mesa. Para Hinata, os poucos segundos que transcorreram vendo a foto ser destruída lentamente se estenderam por mais tempo que deveriam fazendo com que ficasse a sensação de que o tempo teria parado. Observou aquela cena com olhos arregalados e repletos de lágrimas e sofrimento sufocante, sentindo que seus sonhos era destroçados a cada cinza que caia. Ao ver que nada mais restava da foto, pode sentir nitidamente seus sentimentos quebrarem como vitral, e viu os cacos de seus sonhos caírem lentamente ao seu redor.

Como se apenas chegasse agora e não tivesse ouvido nenhuma palavra, Neji entrou sem nenhuma expressão dentro da sala.

- Trouxe mais chá, Hiashi-sama. – anunciou friamente.

Hinata limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e se levantou. Queria sair correndo dali, mas suas pernas mal se mexiam. Sem dizer nada, caminhou lentamente para saída, e ouviu seu pai dizer:

- Se isso a fará se sentir melhor Hinata, falarei amanhã com o conselho e levantarei sua proposta sobre o filho de Tetsu.

"Tomar com uma mão... Dar com a outra..." pensou ela amargamente.

- Obrigada, pai... – murmurou antes de sair.

Neji não fez nenhum comentário sobre o que se passara. Continuou trabalhando normalmente com seu tio, até que o relógio marcar quase meia-noite. Foi quando decidiu ir embora.

- Minha ajuda ainda é necessária, Hiashi-sama? – perguntou displicentemente.

- Não. Pode ir se deitar. – disse ele.

Quando Neji se levantou, Hiashi o deteve segurando em seu braço.

- Cuidado com suas ações, Neji. – avisou com um olhar que dizia que não acreditava naquela aparente placidez.

- Sempre tenho, Hiashi-sama. – falou calmamente.

E era verdade. Ele nunca agia sem pensar. Por isso, tomou cuidadosamente o caminho do quarto de Hinata. Ela não estava na cama. No primeiro momento, ele ficou preocupado. Porém, logo em seguida, ouviu um barulho vindo de seu banheiro. Ao se aproximar, viu Hinata debruçada sobre a privada, vomitando sofregamente, com o corpo coberto de suor.

- Hinata-sama! – exclamou Neji.

Com dificuldade ela levantou. Deu a descarga e depois se lavou na pia. Sem olhar para ele, sussurrou:

- Adianta eu mandar você ir embora?

- Não. – respondeu ele.

Ajudou-a a voltar para o quarto, mas Hinata não estava nada bem. Arfava e parecia não conseguir respirar muito bem.

- Vamos até a varanda Hinata-sama. Você precisa de ar puro. – e a puxou gentilmente para fora do quarto.

O céu estava nublado e as nuvens encobriam a luz da lua, dando uma aparência mórbida à paisagem a volta. Hinata se apoiou nele enquanto respirava profundamente, mas sem conseguir conter as muitas lágrimas que lavavam sua face. Diante de todo esse sofrimento, Neji decidiu que já era hora de acabar com aquilo. Não agüentava mais ver Hinata sendo massacrada daquela forma e apenas assistir tudo passivamente. Não iria mais receber ordens de ninguém. Iria fazer o que achava o correto.

- Enquanto você estava dormindo, não permiti que ninguém a examinasse sem seu consentimento. Mas isso acaba agora. Vou examiná-la Hinata-sama e descobrir os motivos de sua doença. – avisou Neji.

Hinata não disse nada, nem o impediu. Não tinha forças para fazê-lo.

Neji ativou seu byakugan e começou a procurar as causas da enfermidade de sua prima, enquanto mantinha a mão sobre a testa dela, resplandecendo de chakra de cor esverdeada. Percorrendo o corpo dela com os olhos, precisou de apenas poucos minutos para descobrir a causa de seu sofrimento. Deteve seus olhos sobre o coração da garota que batia acelerado e se encheu de tristeza e decepção.

Ela já devia saber a muito tempo o que acontecia em seu corpo a julgar pela expressão desesperada que o encarava agora. E sofrera aquele tempo todo sozinha.

Hinata logo soube que Neji tinha descoberto. Ele a olhava com uma multidão de sentimentos, dos quais ela não conseguia, ou não queria descobrir nenhum. No auge de sua aflição, ela fez a coisa que mais parecia sensata. Atirou-se nos braços dele, despejando tudo que estava preso de sua alma durante aqueles dois meses. Foi um pranto longo, triste e arrebatado. Neji retribuiu o abraço e, desajeitadamente, passou a mão sobre os cabelos de Hinata.

- Neji-nii-san... – balbuciou ela durante o choro.

Neji inclinou-se em direção ao rosto de Hinata e, quanto sua boca estava rente aos seus ouvidos, sussurrou para somente ela ouvir:

- Irei protegê-la até o fim... Hinata-sama...

E com seus justus médicos, Neji a sedou. Levou-a de volta para o quarto carinhosamente e deitando Hinata cuidadosamente sobre a cama, levantou-se, saiu e fechou a porta.

"Ela tem tão pouco tempo..." pensou sombriamente se dirigindo à saída do clã. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Estava na hora de resolver todo aquele problema.

E tinha a plena certeza de que somente ele podia fazê-lo.

* * *

Hanabi estava muito atrasada e aquilo lhe incomodava. Nunca gostara de demorar a chegar em casa, mas fora inevitável daquela vez. Enquanto entrava rapidamente pelo clã, mas procurando fazer silêncio, desejava que seu pai não ficasse zangado, nem que reclamasse com ela.

Naquela noite depois do jantar, já que Neji iria trabalhar ajudando Hiashi com uns documentos, ela decidira dar uma saída e procurar algo que pudesse animar sua irmã. Hinata passara todo o jantar calada, com a aparência tristonha, possivelmente ainda relembrando todo estresse passado durante o seqüestro. Mesmo que não pudesse fazer muito, animá-la já era mais que suficiente. Por isso, tão logo pode sair se dirigiu a uma doceria de Konoha. Pretendia apenas comprar alguns doces para sua irmã e voltar imediatamente para casa. Todavia, acabara encontrando Tasuki e Kasuma no caminho e se entretera com eles, e passaram um bom tempo comentando as lutas que tiveram naquela tarde. Também soubera de algumas coisas que acontecia na vila.

- Parece que todo o Time três recebeu alta agora a pouco. – comentou casualmente Kasuma.

- Perdedores... – resmungou Hanabi em tom aborrecido, enquanto escolhia os doces mais bonitos que via no mostruário.

- Não acho. – rebateu Tasuki – Parece que eles derrotaram um jounin e ajudaram muito no resgate de sua irmã... – o menino imediatamente se arrependeu depois do que fizera.

Hanabi se voltou com os olhos faiscando em raiva para o colega, que logo procurou segurança se escondendo atrás de Kasuma, mesmo sendo mais alto que o menino.

- Quem resgatou minha irmã foi o Neji! – falou a garota parecendo irritada e fazendo Tasuki se encolher – Não sei por que todos insistem em dizer que aqueles fracotes ajudaram!

- Deixa ela Tasuki – pediu Kasuma quando Hanabi se afastou um pouco para pagar o que escolhera – Ela está chateada por que a Kimura foi pro resgate e ela não...

Mas a discussão não parou ali, para total desespero do pobre Kasuma, que teve que servir de mediador entre os colegas. A situação perdurou mais algum tempo, até que encontraram Lee que passeava com Tenten naquele momento. Alegremente, o jounin cumprimentou seus alunos:

- O que fazem aqui há essa hora? Deviam estar em casa.

- Nada demais sensei. – respondeu Kasuma um pouco envergonhado – Apenas conversando.

Lee olhou para a expressão irritada de Hanabi e depois para a amedrontada de Tasuki e viu que "apenas conversando" era uma forma pacificadora de Kasuma dizer que estava tentando proteger Tasuki dos punhos de Hanabi. Por isso tentou aplacar um pouco a tensão deles:

- Então vamos comer doces! – exclamou Lee alegremente fazendo a nice guy pose – Eu pago!

- Aproveitem a boquinha livre meninos! – brincou Tenten

E assim, Hanabi acabou arrastada pelos colegas e se juntou ao seu sensei e a namorada dele numa conversa muito agradável, apesar de suas ocasionais explosões envolvendo Tasuki e bombas de chocolate. Mesmo tendo jantado, não resistiu aos diversos chocolates que lhe foram oferecidos por Lee. Mesmo achando que seu sensei era extremamente desprovido de bom gosto e elegância no quesito vestimenta, gostava muito dele e fora agradável passar algumas horas com seu time, ainda que a presença de Tenten a incomodasse um pouco. Não esquecera que a garota já gostara de Neji. Mas a Tenten fora simpática, atenciosa e parecia realmente apaixonada por Lee.

- E aí sensei, quando sai o casamento? – perguntara propositadamente esperando a reação de Tenten.

- Ah, depende dela... – respondera Lee encabulado.

- Por mim não vai demorar. – disse Tenten com uma sinceridade palpável.

- Oba! Casamento! Comida de graça! – exclamou Tasuki fazendo todos rirem.

- O sensei merece! – disse Kasuma imitando a nice guy pose.

O problema foi que toda essa animação acabara fazendo com que todos perdessem a hora. E já passava da meia noite quando Hanabi entrou no clã Hyuuga.

"Droga, não devia ter demorado tanto..." pensou se dirigindo ao quarto de sua irmã. "Acho que a Hinata-nee-san já está dormindo...".

Realmente quase todo clã Hyuuga estava mergulhado nas sombras. Não havia nenhum movimento pelos corredores, até chegar à varanda que levava ao seu destino. Com as mãos ocupadas com o embrulho repleto dos doces favoritos de sua irmã, ela nem se preocupou em andar na escuridão que só era aplacada pelos fracos raios da lua, que serpenteavam entre as nuvens no céu nublado. E foi no momento que o vento soprou mais forte, dispersando as nuvens e permitindo que um pouco mais de luz iluminasse o caminho, que ela teve uma visão que gelou seu sangue.

Na varanda, em frente ao quarto de sua irmã, estava Neji. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Quando percebeu que era Hinata que estava ali, sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago. Naquele exato instante, a garota se jogou em total abandono nos braços do rapaz, que a acolheu fortemente em um abraço apertado. Logo depois, viu o rapaz baixar sua cabeça em direção ao rosto dela. Novamente a luz da lua foi encoberta pelas nuvens, mas Hanabi sabia que não precisava ver mais. Nem queria. O pacote, cuidadosamente embrulhado, escorreu por entre seus dedos e caiu no chão aos seus pés. O barulho foi acobertado por um trovão que reboou naquele exato momento. O corpo dela estava paralisado e as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. E quando tudo começou a clarear de novo, com medo do que mais pudesse ver, Hanabi deu às costas à cena e fugiu.

Correu pelo jardim em direção a uma árvore que havia bem no meio dele. Arfando, segurou fortemente o tronco, na tentativa desesperada de conter o tremor de suas pernas. As lágrimas vinham abundantes e por mais que quisesse, elas não paravam de vir. Seus soluços eram embalados pelo silvo do vento frio que soprava. Dentro de si mesma Hanabi sentiu seus sentimentos serem destroçados, como uma taça que cai violentamente sobre o chão. Sabia exatamente o que vira. E não podia ignorar aquilo.

"Não..." pensava desesperada "Não quero... Não admito!".

Então era aquilo? Aqueles eram os verdadeiros sentimentos de Neji? Ela se sentia traída e humilhada. Como podia ele estar com outra pessoa depois de todas as provas que dera que ela o amava? E principalmente, com Hinata que nem ao menos o amava! Em sua dor, odiou Neji por não amá-la, odiou Hinata por tocar em Neji mesmo sabendo que ela o amava e principalmente, odiou Naruto por não ter feito nada para cultivar o amor de sua irmã. Onde estava aquela maldita raposa que não aparecia para arrancar Hinata de seu sofrimento? Por que tinha que ser Neji a fazê-lo? O seu Neji?

Encostou-se à árvore e levantou a cabeça como se buscasse ar. Não podia permitir aquilo. Queria voltar lá e gritar, bater naqueles dois, mas suas pernas não se moviam. Na verdade os gritos de sua alma se perderam antes de chegar à garganta. Por que aquela sensação de sufocamento? Tentando se acalmar, sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. E quando se voltou novamente para o caminho por onde havia chegado mesmo sem ter tomado uma decisão do que exatamente faria, viu uma sombra vir calmamente em sua direção. Soube quem era antes mesmo de ver seu rosto. Conhecia aquele jeito de andar, e até mesmo a forma como o vento soprava em seus cabelos. Não tinha como não saber. E foi essa lembrança que lhe deu forças para se firmar quando o viu parar frente a ela. Tinha plena consciência que ninguém conhecia Neji como ela.

- Hanabi-sama. – a voz dele ressoou entre as sombras da noite – O que faz aqui há essa hora?

A tranqüilidade com que ele lhe falava era a mesma de sempre. Nada parecia anormal em sua aparência.

Hanabi cruzou os braços e olhou para ele profundamente. Sabia que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e sua expressão de dor. Mas não se intimidou perante ele.

- Eu... Nunca pensei que pudesse ser isso... – começou Hanabi sofregamente – Mas que burra que eu fui... - e levou a mão à cabeça, como se estivesse aplacando seus pensamentos.

- Do que está falando Hanabi-sama? – perguntou ele um pouco preocupado com a forma de falar da garota. Ela nunca falara daquela forma tão séria.

- Você... Por i-isso que nunca me olhou... Que n-nunca t-teve ninguém... Que nunca a-aceitou o que eu s-sentia por você... – mesmo que quisesse aparentar uma força que não tinha, Hanabi foi traída pela intensidade de sua dor, que fazia com que sua voz falhasse.

Neji ficou em silêncio observando a garota. Sua expressão refletia uma leve indagação diante do sofrimento da menina. Aquilo irritou profundamente Hanabi, que teve vontade de pular em cima dele, sacudi-lo e gritar. Como podia olhá-la daquele jeito depois da cena na qual fora protagonista? Seria ele tão dissimulado aquele ponto? E foi com uma enorme surpresa que ela ouviu sua voz sair calma e singelamente fria de seus lábios.

- Você ama a Hinata-nee-san. – afirmou ela com sombria convicção.

O vento soprou mais forte naquele momento, agitando os cabelos de Neji, que arqueou as sobrancelhas para sua prima. Ela o encarava com os cabelos desalinhados pelo vento, mas sem nenhuma preocupação com a aparência sofredora que aquilo lhe dava. Tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos, Neji encarou firmemente a menina.

- Não sei de onde você tirou um absurdo desse Hanabi-sama – falou ele sem nenhum sentimento na voz - Aconselho que esqueça isso e vá dormir. Está tarde. – E dado meia volta, já se preparava para sair quando ouviu a voz dela:

- Eu vi. Vocês se beijaram. – havia uma gélida dor contida nessas palavras.

Agora ele realmente parecia surpreso quando se voltou para ela.

- Do que está falando Hanabi-sama? – perguntou confuso.

- Agora a pouco. Em frente ao quarto de minha irmã. Você a beijou. – era impressionante como sua voz soava calma naquele momento mesmo com tudo que se passava em seu peito.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais da garota, Neji a olhou profundamente, como se tentasse escavar suas mais profundas emoções. Por um momento, as pernas de Hanabi voltaram a ficar bambas, mas ela não se importou. Não iria fraquejar naquele momento. Não diante dele.

- Hanabi-sama – começou ele seriamente – Eu não sei exatamente o que você viu ou pensa ter visto. Só posso te garantir que eu não beijei Hinata-sama.

- Beijou. – insistiu Hanabi – Eu sei que você a abraçou e a beijou.

- Realmente eu a abracei. Mas nunca a beijei. Nem hoje, nem dia algum. Entenda que sua irmã passa por um momento difícil e...

- Um momento difícil? – cortou ela – Você se refere ao seqüestro ou ao fato dela ainda amar aquela raposa? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Um completa o outro. – definiu Neji enigmático.

Hanabi passou as mãos pelos cabelos, na tentativa de arrumá-los. Mas o vento estava cada vez mais forte e os despenteava sem piedade. Não sabia por que ele estava tão calmo enquanto um vulcão queimava seu peito. Será que não dava pra perceber o quanto ela sofria naquele momento?

- Neji... – murmurou ela – Por quê? Você sabe que a nee-san ama a raposa... Por que você a ama? Você se contenta assim com tão pouco a ponto de acalentá-la enquanto ela sofre por outro?

Ele se limitou a fita-la em silêncio. Vendo que não era contestada, Hanabi sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Ciúmes.

- Por que eu não percebi antes? – perguntou ela, sem saber se falava com ele ou consigo mesma – Você sempre a tratou de uma forma especial, sempre cuidando dela... Mesmo ela passando três dias desacordada, chamando pela raposa, você esteve ao lado dela o tempo todo, como um tolo apaixonado que se contenta com migalhas de atenção! – era difícil distinguir se a revolta contida naquelas palavras era por amor a ele ou por decepção por suas ações - É isso que você é Neji? Um apanhador de sobras?

O furor com que ela o encarou impressionou ele, mesmo que aparentemente não demonstrasse nada. Então era aquele o nível do amor que Hanabi sentia por ele? Algo tão profundo que a fazia tremer a cada palavra proferida, parecendo oras um tigre ora um gato assustado, que parecia pronto a pular sobre seu pescoço ou roçar em seus braços? Mas ela estava errada. Ele tinha plena consciência de seus sentimentos.

- Eu não a amo. – sentenciou ele friamente.

- Mentiroso... – sibilou Hanabi – Ninguém faz tanto por uma pessoa se não a amasse...

- Seus conceitos estão um pouco distorcidos, Hanabi-sama. Não há nenhuma espécie de amor dentro de minha relação com Hinata-sama. Pelo menos não esse tipo de amor que a que você se refere.

- Por quê? Por que você mente para mim? – seu tom era desesperado e aflito.

- Você se engana Hanabi-sama. – falou inexpressivamente - Eu não amo Hinata mais que amaria uma irmã...

- Então por que estava tão juntos? Por que você a abraçou? – o tom de Hanabi era incisivo.

- Hinata-sama precisa de mim.

- Eu preciso de você! – falou ela com paixão – Eu que sempre te amei desde criança! Eu que sempre te admirei! Eu que jamais amarei outra pessoa além de você!

- Hanabi-sama... Seus sentimentos podem não passar de uma fantasia de sua cabeça. Eu entendo que...

- Não, não entende! – afirmou com determinação mais sem alterar o tom de sua voz - Você não sabe como me sinto! Você não sabe o quanto me dói ver você com ela todos os dias, dando atenção a ela enquanto eu sou relegada a um segundo plano em sua vida! – sua angustia era palpável tanto em sua voz quanto em seus olhos.

Neji começou a sentir todo o ar que pairava sobre eles se tornar mais pesado e denso. Os sentimentos de Hanabi eram palpáveis e pareciam querer entrar em ebulição ao tocar a sua pele. Ele sabia qual seria o resultado de tudo aquilo. Desde que ela se tornara uma adolescente e passara a proclamar seu amor incondicional, Neji sabia qual seria o fim daquilo. E tentava retardar de todas as maneiras aquele desfecho. Mas estava difícil. Hanabi era uma mulher agora, mesmo que ele quisesse enxergar o contrário.

- Eu não amo ninguém Hanabi-sama. - a mesma frase que ele sempre repetira à todas as mulheres que atravessaram sua vida foi dita mais uma vez. Mas ela não soou da mesma forma. Havia algo a mais.

"Ele esconde algo!" percebeu Hanabi sentindo a quase imperceptível falha em suas palavras ao proferir aquela frase. E percebeu que Neji mentia ao dizer que não amava ninguém. E se deixou levar por todo desespero que lhe batia as portas da alma.

- Traidor... – murmurou ela e sua voz era cheia de ressentimento – Você traiu todos meus sentimentos ao amar minha irmã...

- Por que insiste nisso Hanabi-sama? – perguntou ele – Por que insiste em colocar em meu coração sentimentos inexistentes?

Hanabi se aproximou de Neji e eles ficaram bem pertos um do outro.

- E por que você insiste em negar que ama alguém quando nós dois sabemos que isso é mentira? – retrucou ela friamente.

Neji não acreditava estar diante da mesma menina que o seguia com adoração durante os últimos seis anos. Quando ela passara a conhecê-lo tão bem quanto ele mesmo? Quando ela conseguira se esgueirar por entre as muralhas que ele próprio erguera ao ponto de agora saber sentimentos que ele escondera até de si mesmo tendo mesmo há pouco tempo descorberto-os? Hanabi de repente parecia madura e séria ao enfrentá-lo daquela forma. Ainda não gritara uma única vez e nem o agredira fisicamente. Mesmo que seus dedos estivessem se crispando de remorso e violência, ela os mantinha fechados numa tentativa de controle sobre seu corpo. Ela nunca se mostrara tão determinada e tão resolvida como daquela vez. Toda sua infantilidade parecia ter sido deixada junto com aquele pacote de doces que ele apanhara no chão antes de ir até ela. Mesmo sabendo que Hanabi estava equivocada, mesmo sabendo que as acusações dela eram infundadas, não pode deixar de admirar aquela sua nova face tão inusitada.

Mas ela só tinha treze anos. Por mais madura que parecesse, só tinha treze anos. E foi pensando nisso que ele lhe deu um leve sorriso irônico e falou sarcasticamente:

- O que uma criança como você sabe dizer dos meus sentimentos Hanabi?

Estava no momento dela explodir, de gritar que não era criança e sair correndo. Eram essas as atitudes que Neji esperava que ela tomasse. Todavia, Hanabi não fez nenhuma delas. E sua atitude seguinte foi mais destrutiva que seus costumeiros ataques infantis. Vencendo a pouca distância que se interpunha entre eles, Hanabi envolveu-o com seus braços e depois o beijou lenta e profundamente.

Quando sentiu os lábios macios tocarem sua boca, e seu corpo ser envolvido por aqueles frágeis braços, Neji se viu pela primeira vez em sua vida sem nenhum tipo de reação. No primeiro momento pensou em afastá-la, mas logo depois percebeu que não conseguiria. Ou melhor, que não queria.

O corpo macio de Hanabi se pressionou contra o seu no momento em que ele também retribuiu o abraço. Sentiu a respiração dela se acelerar quando começou a corresponder o beijo na mesma intensidade que recebia. Para a garota foi como se de repente não conseguisse ouvir nenhuma outra coisa, a não ser a respiração dele, que começava a ficar tão pesada quanto a sua. Segurando firme nas roupas dele, suas mãos queriam segura-lo com toda força que fosse capaz, como se temesse que ele fugisse a qualquer momento. Mas ele não parecia disposto a fugir.

O perfume dos cabelos de Hanabi começou a tomar de conta de todo seu olfato e Neji se viu envolvido por mais essa nova descoberta. Todos seus sentidos pareciam querer lhe pregar peças como em um jogo de trapaça, onde ele havia caído. Sentia-se como um pássaro nas garras de um gato astuto. Se seus olhos estavam fortemente cerrados, podendo apenas supor a expressão do rosto dela, seus ouvidos estava repletos dos sons de Hanabi, e teve impressão que se pudesse se concentrar um pouco mais ouviria até as batidas de seu coração. Sua pele parecia queimar em contado com a dela e seu gosto misturava inocência, desejo e chocolate. Neji fora simplesmente arrebatado por Hanabi e ela sabia disso.

No instante que percebeu que o tinha dominado e tomado para dentro de si, Hanabi rapidamente o afastou, interrompendo bruscamente todas as sensações que compartilharam, todos os sentimentos aflorados e todos os pensamentos abandonados. Neji a olhou aparentemente confuso com a repentina separação de corpos e ela sentiu uma imensa satisfação de ver que o atingira.

- Então... Ainda sou uma criança pra você? – perguntou com furor, mas sem ocultar o sorriso de uma satisfação quase maligna, mas que não esperava resposta.

E dando vazão a toda insegurança adolescente que ainda habitava seu corpo, deu as costas para ele e foi embora rapidamente.

Neji esperou ela sumir de sua visão e segurou o tronco da arvore. Nunca pensara antes que um contado físico com Hanabi fosse o atingir tanto, naquela profundidade tão avassaladora.

- Eu tentei... – murmurou ele como se falasse com o vento – Tentei adiar... Mas parece que não há mais jeito... Perdi...

Esperou alguns minutos para poder voltar à casa. Primeiro se dirigiu ao quarto de Hinata e colocou em sua cabeceira os doces trazidos por Hanabi. Depois saiu e, cautelosamente, se dirigiu para o quarto da caçula da Souke. A porta estava firmemente fechada, mas ele pôde ouvir os soluços abafados da menina. Mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Tinha que, antes de qualquer coisa, resolver o problema de Hinata. Aquilo era mais urgente e muito mais grave.

"Minha relação com sua irmã está bem acima de coisas tão simplórias quanto a paixão ou o amor, Hanabi-sama" pensou ele se afastando da porta dela. "Espero que você compreenda logo isso".

* * *

Por três vezes o sol percorreu todo seu quarto, até dar lugar às sombras da noite. Contudo, para ele nada daquilo tinha nenhum significado. Nada mais tinha.

Deitado em sua cama, Naruto deixou-se levar por toda dor sentida em sua alma. Não lutou contra o desespero, nem contra as lágrimas, nem contra o pânico que surgira no primeiro dia de seu exílio auto-imposto. Na verdade, permitiu que todas as sensações viessem e voltassem segundo seu bel-prazer, sem se importar qual delas fazia aquelas incomodas lágrimas virem com mais força. E elas sempre vinham. Pelo menos até o segundo dia.

Depois do emaranhado se sentimentos o perturbarem, chegou o auto-flagelo. Merecia aquilo. Tudo que estava passando era culpa sua. Nunca fizera nada de certo mesmo. Era um fracassado. Chegara até onde estava por puro acaso do destino e de pessoas que estavam coincidentemente colocadas em seu percurso. Ele era um inútil. Não tinha capacidade para nada, muito menos para fazer uma mulher feliz. Iria sempre viver a sombra dos outros, esperando sempre um olhar de compaixão e pena serem direcionados até ele. Por isso não tinha ninguém em sua vida. As pessoas se cansavam de suas falhas, de seus defeitos. A culpa era dele, só dele.

Durante sua infância, sonhara que um milagre pudesse acontecer e a porta daquele quarto fosse se abrir e seus pais viessem buscá-lo, dizendo ser engano e que ele tinha sim uma família. Mas é claro que era apenas um sonho infantil que morreu logo que ele atingira uma certa idade. Depois, sonhava ficar forte e derrotar todos e assim impor sua existência a todos que o desprezaram. Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim.

Entendia agora que o que ele sempre quisera e almejara acima de tudo era ser amado. E fora. Hinata o amara mais que qualquer pessoa poderia tê-lo amado. E ele não vira. Não percebera aquela linda garotinha que sempre o olhava. Se ele tivesse levantado os olhos somente uma vez, uma única vez que fosse e encontrado os dela, saberia que tudo seria diferente. Saberia que ele estaria com ela e não naquele quarto vazio e podre. Mas não levantara. Sua dor e ressentimentos eram tão fortes que mantivera sua cabeça baixa. Sem querer teve que admitir que finalmente compreendia Sasuke. Certa vez, o amigo o acusara de não saber o que era ter laços rompidos e odiar aquilo. Na época, contestou o que ele dizia, mas agora sabia. Sasuke estava certo o tempo todo. Não existe dor pior que perder quem se ama.

Por isso, no terceiro dia de claustro, nenhum pensamento passava mais por sua cabeça. Apenas um grande e gigantesco vazio se instalara. Não sentia fome, não sentia sede, nem ao menos sentia que ainda havia sangue da batalha em seu corpo e que dava um detestável cheiro a seu corpo. A única coisa que conseguia era dormir. Mas nem em seus sonhos estava seguro. Se antes seus pesadelos eram em forma de costas o rejeitando sobre a luz da lua, agora via um par de olhos lacrimejantes lhe abandonarem sob a chuva torrencial. E preferia ficar acordado e deitado, como se apenas esperasse por algo. E sabia o que exatamente era. Tudo o que ele queria era poder fechar os olhos e não tornar a abri-los. Aí poderia, quem sabe, se livrar daquele mundo que sempre o rejeitara.

"Você anseia pela morte, garoto?" perguntou a Kyuubi.

Ele não respondeu. Não tinha forças para isso.

Naqueles dias em que estava preso por vontade própria a seus medos e delírios, a voz do demônio estava ficando cada vez mais nítida, cada vez mais ansiosa.

"Quanto mais você enfraquece seu espírito, mais eu fico forte" zombava ela "E vai chegar um momento que minha vontade ficará maior que a sua. Aí eu me libertarei de você e poderei destruir essa maldita vila como era minha pretensão há dezoito anos atrás..." a gargalhada que ela deu depois poderia congelar o sangue de qualquer pessoa. Mas para Naruto, soou como uma risada boba e sem sentido.

- Não me importo... – conseguiu murmurar com a voz fraca.

Um breve silêncio precedeu a voz da raposa.

"Por causa de uma mulher você está se deixando perder a razão, garoto?"

Ela estava enganada. Não estava perdendo a razão. A insanidade já o abraçara há muito tempo. Não havia mais o que perder. Não havia mais o que insistir. Não havia mais saída.

Sem Hinata, não havia mais Naruto nenhum.

"Se você a quer tanto assim, deixe-me guia-lo... Eu a trarei até você... Poderá possuí-la da forma que preferir... Destruirei todo aquele clã, e você satisfará todos seus desejos...".

- Impossível... – balbuciou – Meu desejo é simplesmente o amor dela... E isso não se consegue mediante força nenhuma a não ser a do nosso coração... E o meu já não existe mais...

A Kyuubi não se manifestou mais depois disso. Era um alívio ser deixado a sós consigo mesmo novamente. Pode se fechar dentro de sua alma de novo, se trancar com sua solidão e percorrer aquela lenta estrada que nos separa da razão e da sanidade e que nos leva ao caminho sombrio da loucura.

Quando o quarto dia se iniciou, simplesmente não havia nenhum traço de resistência em seu espírito. Tudo dentro dele parecia destruído. Por isso, não se importou de ignorar totalmente o anbu que apareceu na sua janela. Não era Sasuke. Mesmo que fosse, isso não era importava. Quem quer que aparecesse só iria encontrá-lo da mesma forma.

- A Hokage solicita sua presença, Uzumaki Naruto. – disse o anbu.

Não deu nenhuma resposta. Aquilo não lhe interessava. Mas o ninja não parecia compartilhar daquela idéia.

- A Hokage solicita sua presença, Uzumaki Naruto. – repetiu ele.

Naruto nem ao menos lhe dirigiu um mero olhar. Continuou preso aos seus devaneios insanos, sem se importar que ele agora entrava em seu apartamento e se dirigia até a cama.

- Eu preciso insistir que você compareça no escritório da Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Ela precisa urgentemente lhe ver. – ele já estava ficando irritado.

Silêncio.

- Não tem mais respeito pelas ordens que recebe Uzumaki Naruto? – perguntou indignado.

Por um momento, um único momento, Naruto levantou a cabeça e o olhou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Saia da minha casa... – murmurou ameaçadoramente – Nada disso me interessa mais... – e voltou a pender a cabeça na cama.

O homem saiu do apartamento tão silenciosamente quanto entrara. Deveria informar a recusa a Tsunade. Com certeza ela ficaria bastante contrariada. Quando se dirigia ao escritório da Hokage, viu três garotos correndo em direção ao apartamento. Mas ignorou-os. Eles que se preparassem para enfrentar o que estava preso naquele quarto.

* * *

- É tão bom estarmos juntos de novo! – exclamou Yumi.

Graças aos cuidados de Sakura, a garota estava plenamente recuperada. Passara por uma cirurgia, mas todo seu corpo respondera bem ao tratamento intensivo e ela pode sair no mesmo dia que os colegas. Suzumi foi a que menos se feriu. Duas costelas quebradas e o fígado perfurado. Segundo a médica, nada demais. Já Makoto ainda trazia a mão esquerda enfaixada, mesmo que pudesse mexê-la sem tantas dificuldades. Seus olhos desincharam há algum tempo e ele já exibia a mesma expressão mal-humorada de sempre. Sentados no local de treinamento, comiam onigiris feitos pelo pai de Yumi, alguns recheados com atum, outros com ameixa e uns com pimenta, feitos especialmente para Makoto.

- Os olhos estão bons Makoto? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

Sua mãe dissera que ataques nos olhos sempre eram mais perigosos, por que podiam causar cegueira.

Makoto, por um momento, pensou em dizer para as amigas de sua perda parcial da visão. Segundo Hatsuharu e Takeshi explicaram para seu pai e sua mãe, ele perdera treze por cento da capacidade ótica. Contudo, achou melhor não falar nada. Não queria preocupá-las. Por isso, deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Infelizmente estão. Pois se eu tivesse ficado cego, não veria essa criatura horrenda aqui! – falou apontando para Suzumi

- Horrenda é tua mãe! – exclamou Suzumi irritada.

- Minha mãe jamais colocaria um piercing no NARIZ! – rebateu ele apontando a nova aquisição da garota.

- Ela não tem estilo como eu! E além do mais, isso foi em comemoração a nossa saída do hospital. - e cruzou os braços em sinal de defesa.

- Você sai do hospital e vai se furar para comemorar? – perguntou ele horrorizado.

- Ah, vai se fuder, seu merdinha!

- ORA SUA!

A briga começou e Yumi não fez nenhum esforço para pará-la. Chegou à conclusão que tudo só estaria bem se aqueles dois brigassem. Calmaria significa perigo.

E era exatamente por isso que ela estava preocupada. Durante os dias que ficaram no hospital, não receberam nenhuma visita de Naruto. Ele permanecia sumido da vistas de todos e aquilo ela achava estranho. Por isso, quando viu que seus colegas pararam de gritar um com o outro para tomar fôlego, ela propôs:

- Vamos visitar o Naruto-sensei?

Suzumi abriu um grande sorriso.

- Vamos! Já que ele não pode nos ver, iremos até ele! – exclamou animada.

- Se ele quisesse realmente ver a gente teria ido lá... – resmungou Makoto parecendo muito insatisfeito com a idéia.

- Bem, ele deve ter seus motivos. – disse Yumi fechando a caixinha de lanches vazia – Quem sabe não está se resolvendo com a Hinata-sensei, não é? Depois de salvar ela...

Suzumi e Makoto se entreolharam instintivamente. Não haviam contado a Yumi da briga entre Hinata e Naruto. Tudo que a garota sabia é que sua antiga sensei estava a salvo. Mas o gesto não passou despercebido pela menina. Parou o que estava fazendo e encarou os companheiros.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou curiosa.

- Nada! – responderam os dois em uníssono.

- Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa... – Yumi era esperta e conseguia "ler" bem as atitudes dos amigos, principalmente as suspeitas.

- Não estamos escondendo nada, não é Makoto? – perguntou Suzumi ao garoto numa voz doce e extremamente falsa.

- Nadinha! – respondeu o garoto, mais nervoso que a garota.

- E se vocês estão concordando em alguma coisa, isso me faz supor que é realmente grave... – colocando as mãos na cintura e com a expressão extremamente séria, Yumi continuou – Falem logo!

Ela parecia tão assustadora que os dois nem tiveram mais coragem de negar. Contaram toda a situação que acontecera a Yumi, que logo após ouvir tudo, começou a se dirigir rapidamente ao apartamento de Naruto.

- Ei, Yumi, espera! – pediu Suzumi correndo atrás dela.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou Makoto.

- Não é óbvio? – disse ela ansiosa - Se o Naruto-sensei brigou com a Hinata-sensei e praticamente sumiu depois disso, significa que ele está com certeza muito triste. Tão triste que nem conseguiu ir nos visitar.

Fazia sentido, pensaram os garotos. E fez mais sentido ainda quando eles começaram a bater na porta e a chamar pelo seu professor e ele não os atendeu:

- Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! Você está aí? – perguntava Yumi.

- Ele ta sim. – disse Makoto – E ele ta... Estranho...

- Estranho como tampinha? – perguntou Suzumi.

- Os batimentos dele estão mais devagar que o normal. E se eu sou tampinha você também é, pois temos a mesma altura agora... – Makoto parecia um pouco irritado.

- Não é hora pra isso, vocês dois. – reclamou Yumi – Temos que fazer algo!

- Espera aí! – pediu Suzumi tirando a amiga da frente do caminho e começando a gritar mais alto e bater violentamente na porta – NARUTO-SENSEI! NARUTO-SENSEI! ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA OU A BOTAMOS ABAIXO!

- Você vai fazer o que ela ta dizendo? – perguntou Makoto baixinho.

- De forma alguma... – respondeu Yumi no mesmo tom.

Suzumi continuou gritando por um tempo, até que o vizinho de Naruto gritou mais alto.

- CALEM A BOCA SUAS PESTES!

- VENHA ME CALAR SE FOR HOMEM! – gritou Suzumi de volta se esquecendo momentaneamente de Naruto e se dirigiu para a porta ao lado.

Yumi a segurou dizendo:

- Não vamos conseguir nada assim!

- Eu vou! – revidou Suzumi – Vou me acalmar quebrando a cara desse aí!

- Suzumi, precisamos ajudar o sensei e não vai ser dessa forma! – argumentou Yumi.

- E o que iremos fazer? – Makoto parecia confuso.

- Buscar alguém que pode nos ajudar! – disse ela.

Suzumi e Makoto concordaram. E começaram a seguir Yumi em direção ao hospital de Konoha.

* * *

Sakura não tinha plantão naquele dia e isso a deixava extremamente satisfeita. Havia tantas coisas para aprontar. Mesmo a casa de Sasuke sendo toda mobiliada, faltavam coisas essenciais para que a vida dos dois fosse mais confortável. Por isso, quando pegou sua maleta e se dirigia alegremente para o bairro Kokoro no Haien, pensava em aproveitar a tarde para fazer essas coisas. Foi quando avistou três pessoas correndo em sua direção.

- Sakura-san! – chamou Yumi parando perto dela.

- Yumi! – exclamou Sakura sorrindo – Suzumi e Makoto também. Como estão?

- O Naruto-sensei precisa de sua ajuda! – disse a líder do time.

O sorriso de Sakura se apagou quase imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Sakura-san não percebeu que o sensei sumiu por esses dias? – indagou Suzumi.

- Bem... Tivemos muito trabalho, principalmente com vocês três... E aqueles lá que capturamos... – falou ela pensativa – Mas agora que você falou, ele realmente ta sumido.

- Nós fomos lá a casa dele e o sensei nem falou com a gente! – reclamou Makoto – Eu o ouvi lá, mas ele nem abriu a porta!

- Acho que é algo relacionada àquela briga que ele teve com a Hinata-sensei... – falou Yumi tristemente.

"Droga, eu devia ter desconfiado!" pensou Sakura irritada consigo mesma. Tinha ficado tão feliz de estar finalmente morando com Sasuke que nem considerara o estado de Naruto. Por isso, acompanhou os garotos de volta ao apartamento dele. Quando pararam em frente à porta dele, Suzumi perguntou apreensiva:

- Acha que consegue Sakura-san? Ele pode não abrir a porta...

Mas Sakura já estava preparada. Tirou um molho de chave do bolso e colocou na fechadura que abriu com um estalo seco.

- Você tem a chave da casa do sensei? – perguntou Makoto surpreso.

- Todos nós temos as chaves uns dos outros. – esclareceu ela – Esperem aqui fora, por favor.

Ela entrou fechando a porta às suas costas. O quarto estava abafado e quente. Um cheiro estranho impregnava a casa, e ela reconheceu como sendo o fedor de sangue seco. Colocou a mão na boca para não vomitar. Cheiros fortes a deixavam enjoada nos últimos dias.

Naruto se encontrava deitado de bruços na sua cama, da mesma forma que o vira quatro dias atrás, com a mesma roupa que matara Hibiki da Nuvem. Ele não se mexeu mesmo quando ela se aproximou.

- Naruto... – falou ela preocupada – Você está me ouvindo?

Se ele a ouviu, não deu mostras de estar interessado no que ela poderia ter a dizer. Mas Sakura conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que Naruto normalmente não se deixaria ficar tão desesperado a ponto de chegar àquela situação. Devia então estar doente, se sentindo mal e sem conseguir ir pro hospital. Ou sem coragem.

- Naruto, você está sentindo alguma dor? Está doente?

Silêncio. Nem ao menos um olhar. Nem ao menos um gesto. Nenhuma resposta.

- Fale alguma coisa Naruto. Por favor! – pediu angustiada.

Sakura se debruçou sobre o amigo, tomando seu pulso. Ele estava tão pálido, tão abatido. Podia ainda estar com uma grave infecção devido aos ferimentos não tratados ou mesmo com alguma doença. Seus batimentos eram tão fracos que ela temeu pela saúde dele.

- Naruto! O que você tem? Por que você está assim? – o desespero começou a tomar de conta dela.

Como ele não proferiu nenhuma resposta, ela se irritou completamente. Pegou os ombros dele e começou a sacudi-los enquanto gritava.

- FALE COMIGO NARUTO! FALE!

O corpo dele sacudia como se fosse feito de pano. Nenhuma reação. Ele nem ao menos se dignou a olhá-la. Sakura entrou em pânico. Parecia que Naruto se colocava longe do alcance dela propositalmente. Talvez a gravidez a tivesse deixado mais sensível, ou talvez a tristeza dele fosse tão grande que a contagiou. O certo é que Sakura começou a chorar diante do estado do amigo e seus soluços chegaram aos ouvidos de todo Time três. Eles se entreolharam preocupados, mas não entraram no apartamento. Pouco tempo depois, o choro se fora tão rápido quanto chegara. Sakura se levantou e saiu. Respirou fundo com os olhos fechados e, quando os abriu se deparou com três pares de olhos encarando-a ansiosos.

- Nada... – admitiu ela suspirando.

- E agora? – perguntou Suzumi preocupada.

- Outra pessoa pode vir? – quis saber Yumi.

- Sim. – respondeu Sakura esperançosa – Acho que Naruto vai ouvir o Sasuke-kun.

- E onde ele está? – Makoto perguntou.

- Na sede da anbu. Está trabalhando.

- Eu irei buscá-lo! – se ofereceu o garoto, e ao ver Sakura consentir com a cabeça, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

Tsunade estava ansiosa. Queria muito que o anbu que mandara falar com Naruto chegasse logo com ele. Antes de levar sua proposta adiante, tinha que ter o consentimento do rapaz. É claro que aquilo era uma mera formalidade, pois sabia que Naruto jamais negaria a oportunidade que ela iria oferecer. E aquela era a melhor hora para levar adiante seus planos. O salvamento de Hinata proporcionara muito status para todos que participaram da missão, mas principalmente para o rapaz. E a captura dos ninjas inimigos os ajudara muito. Puderam saber de muitas coisas que o tal Hibiki tinha em mente. A única coisa que a deixara chateada fora o desenrolar do incidente com a vila da Nuvem.

Após o mísero fracasso da missão, a vila inimiga havia recorrido ao argumento que Hibiki agira sozinho e por conta própria sem o conhecimento do Raikage. É claro que tudo era só balela, mas eles não aceitaram os depoimentos de Kobayashi e muito menos o de Ikimono, que foram considerados insanos devido aos dias passados ao lado de Morino Ibiki. E pra completar, o daimyou do país do Fogo achara melhor que eles aceitassem o pedido de desculpas e deportassem os presos de volta a sua vila de origem. Mesmo com muito desagrado, ela consentira nisso.

"Preciso de, pelo menos, algo bom hoje..." pensou ela chateada, e achou que teria quando a porta se abriu e o anbu entrou. Mas ele estava só.

- Onde está Naruto? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Não quis vir. – foi a resposta.

O rosto dela mudou de cor rapidamente para uma cor vermelho furioso.

- Como assim "não quis vir"? – inquiriu.

- Não quis. – disse ele simplesmente antes de começar a contar toda situação.

Tsunade se levantou de repente após ouvir o relato.

- Irei até lá. – anunciou enquanto se encaminhava para porta.

- Hokage-sama, isso é realmente necessário? – o anbu parecia confuso.

A Hokage parou na porta antes de responder decidida:

- Sim é.

E saiu decidida.

* * *

Não precisou virar a cabeça para sentir que outra pessoa entrara no quarto. Dessa vez, todavia, usou a porta. Os passos eram lentos e cautelosos e ele reconheceu os passos de Sakura. Imaginava que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam aparecendo. Mas não se importou. Ela não podia fazer nada por ele.

Ela começou a falar coisas, mas ele distinguiu poucas coisas. Uma delas perguntava seu estado. Naruto achou que talvez aquilo fosse uma piada de mau gosto. Como ela podia perguntar se estava bem? Não era óbvio que seu estado estava lastimável e desprezível? E por que estava ali? Devia esta em casa ou com o Sasuke. Em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Sentiu que ela esperava uma resposta. Mas não teve interesse de falar nada para ela. Falar o que? Pra que? Com qual objetivo? Não havia nada a ser dito. A menos que fosse à Hinata. Mas sabia que aquilo era impossível. Ela estava longe de seu alcance.

Não se importou que ela o sacudiu, nem que chorou. Sakura não sabia o que era sentir dor de verdade. Nunca estivera naquela situação. Nada podia fazer.

Sentiu-se aliviado quando ela fora embora. Não a queria ali. Não queria ninguém ali.

* * *

O prédio da anbu estava quase deserto àquela hora. Não seria difícil encontrar Sasuke. Pelo menos era aquilo que Makoto pensava. Porém, ele nunca havia entrado antes naquele lugar, nem sabia com quem falar para se informar com relação ao chefe do lugar. Por isso, entrou timidamente no prédio e passou a procurá-lo pelos corredores. Tentava ouvir seus passos ou seu coração, mas não o achou. Ele não estava perto.

Sentiu-se desanimado. Sua audição estava muito limitada ainda. Tentou esforçar um pouco mais, procurando Sasuke pelas redondezas, mas o que encontrou foi outro som conhecido, alguém que estava bem perto dele. Era alguém que ele não queria estar encontrando de fora das paredes do clã Otori. Mas antes que pudesse ir embora, também foi percebido por essa pessoa. E acabou se encontrando com aquele alguém.

- O que faz aqui, Makoto? – perguntou rudemente seu pai aparecendo às suas costas.

Makoto se voltou e seus olhos encontraram-se com o dele.

Otori Masami encarava o filho em busca de uma resposta. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas o garoto detestava encontrar com ele naquelas situações. Toda vez que seu pai o olhava, sentia como se ele o encarasse com desprezo ou vergonha. Diferente da forma carinhosa com que Takeshi o olhava.

"Ele tenta não me amar" pensou ele nas palavras ditas por Takeshi no dia anterior. Mas nem aquilo era suficiente para aplacar aquele gosto amargo na boca.

- Eu perguntei Makoto – continuou Masami – O que faz aqui?

- E-Eu v-vim p-procurar o Sasuke-san... – gaguejou o menino baixando a vista em direção ao chão.

- E desde quando você pode se dirigir ao chefe da anbu pelo primeiro nome, menino? – a voz dele baixara de tom, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava irritado.

- P-Papai... – Makoto parecia assustado – E-Eu...

- Makoto? – perguntou uma voz.

Pai e filho se voltaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke se aproximou estranhado a forma como eles estavam sussurrando. Nem conseguira ouvir o que Masami dissera pra deixar o menino tão assustado. Já percebera que era aquela a forma que os Otori falavam entre si. Usavam um tom baixo e murmurado.

- Bom dia Uchiha-san! – falou Makoto polidamente se curvando.

Sasuke achou aquilo ainda mais estranho. Não era costume de Makoto trata-lo de forma tão formal. O menino era bem expansivo normalmente.

- Veio visitar seu pai? – perguntou Sasuke curioso. Nunca Makoto tinha ido lá, nem Masami dava mostras que tinha interesse em levar o filho.

- Na verdade, Uchiha-san, a Haruno-san pediu para que eu viesse até aqui te buscar. – explicou ele rapidamente, mas tendo o cuidado de deixar a voz num tom normal. Se falasse alto, seu pai não iria gostar - O Naruto-sensei não está bem e ela disse que somente o senhor poderia ajudar.

A expressão de Sasuke se tornou imediatamente preocupada.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou ele já se dirigindo à porta.

- No apartamento dele. – falou Makoto o acompanhando. Sentia-se culpado por considerar um alivio deixar o mesmo local em que seu pai estava.

Masami não disse nada, nem se despediu. Ficou ouvindo eles se distanciarem apressados. E ouviu também quando Sasuke dissera casualmente:

- Não me chame de "Uchiha-san" Makoto só por que estamos perto de outras pessoas. Pode continuar a me chamar pelo primeiro nome mesmo.

- Sim, Sasuke-san! – disse o garoto retomando sua animação.

Ele decidiu que não queria ouvir mais. Dizia a si mesmo que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Mas talvez fosse somente a dor de saber que nunca conseguiria arrancar aquele sorriso sincero dos lábios do menino. Afastara-se demais para tentar recupera-lo àquela altura de sua vida. E tinha que admitir que o contato dele com as pessoas de Konoha estavam mudando suas atitudes infantis em algo mais. E esse algo estava cada vez mais os separando.

Sasuke e Makoto não demoraram a chegar. As meninas os esperavam, ansiosas. Sem perder tempo, o chefe da anbu perguntou:

- O que exatamente está acontecendo Sakura? – sua voz soou urgente e preocupada.

- Eu não sei bem Sasuke-kun. – ela imediatamente começou a chorar - Tentei falar com o Naruto, mas ele simplesmente não responde, não revida, fica deitado como se já estivesse morto...

Não precisou ouvir mais nada. Abriu a porta e entrou.

* * *

Tsunade caminhou irritada até a casa de Naruto. Durante o percurso muitas pessoas a cumprimentaram ou acenavam em cada lugar por qual passava. Muitas vezes teve sua ida retardada por um morador ou outro que a parava para discutir possíveis problemas. Usando toda sua educação e os últimos resquícios de calma que ainda tinha, dispensou-os delicadamente, se desculpando que tinha problemas para resolver.

Quando chegou em frente à casa de Naruto, não se espantou de deparar com o Time três e Sakura em frente ao prédio. Pelo contrário, aquilo apenas confirmou suas suspeitas que algo acontecia de errado.

- Então, minhas desconfianças estavam certas. – começou tão logo chegou – O que aquele moleque aprontou Sakura?

- Ele parece está sofrendo de depressão ou algo assim. – disse a médica tristemente.

- Tsunade-sama, estamos esperando o Sasuke-kun que entrou para tentar falar com o Naruto-sensei. – esclareceu Yumi.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Então irei esperá-lo também. E quando ele sair, quero saber essa história direito. – decretou decidida.

* * *

Sasuke sentiu o mesmo cheiro nauseante de sangue seco que Sakura, mas não se importou. Naruto estava debruçado sobre a cama, da mesma forma que quando a garota o vira. O chefe da anbu marchou até a cama do amigo e nem ao menos falou. Pegou-o pelos ombros de modo a virá-lo para cima. Naruto não mostrou nenhuma forma de resistência e seus olhos estavam desfocados.

- Você não acha que está na hora de voltar ao mundo dos vivos Naruto? – perguntou ele friamente.

Como não houve resposta concreta e definida, Sasuke se debruçou mais sobre o amigo. Precisava que ele o olhasse dentro de seus olhos. Mas Naruto nem ao menos deu mostras que percebia sua presença.

- É assim que você demonstra sua força a mim Naruto? Depois de todas as coisas que você me disse, depois de ter me trazido das trevas você se deixa levar por elas? – o tom que ele usou era inquisitório e inconformado.

Apenas silêncio.

Sasuke estava agora realmente preocupado. Nunca imaginara que Naruto pudesse ficar em um estado vegetativo como aquele. Era simplesmente incompatível com tudo que ele sempre pregava, com o que sempre dizia. Era incompreensível ver Naruto afundando daquela forma. Precisava segura-lo na superfície.

- Naruto, ouça bem o que vou te dizer. Entendo sua dor. Sei o que você está sentindo. Mas, por favor, não desista de viver dessa forma. Lute. Pense em seu Time que está preocupado. Pense na Sakura e no seu afilhado que ela está esperando. – disse de forma calma procurando a atenção de Naruto, tentando arrancar alguma reação dele.

Percebendo que o olhar de Naruto em nenhum momento se alterara, sentiu a angustia toma-lo por dentro. Como um flash, todas as lembranças sua com Naruto voltaram a sua cabeça, fazendo com que sentimentos há muito esquecidos voltassem a inundar seu coração.

- Então os laços que você mais prezava foram rompidos. Agora você está sentindo aquela dor que o envolve, que o consome, que o enlouquece... Que faz todo o mundo perder sentido para você... – a voz de Sasuke estava embargada deixando entrever todo o sofrimento que ele estava botando pra fora toda a angustia que sempre o consumiu. – Vendo você agora eu posso entender o que você sentiu quando há seis anos atrás tentava me convencer a voltar, quando você me pedia para não romper os laços que criamos juntos.

Para Sasuke parecia que aquele dia sobre a cachoeira havia voltado, mas de uma forma diferente, inusitada até. Agora quem implorava pelo volta de um amigo não era Naruto. E Sasuke podia lembrar com uma exatidão nefasta cada detalhe, cada palavra.

- Uma vez você me falou que se perguntava se a sensação que você sentia quando estava comigo era a mesma de se ter um irmão e eu me surpreendi por você ir tão longe por minha causa. – suas palavras soaram tristes lamentando o desprezo àqueles laços. – Não quero mais que você se pergunte se somos como irmãos ou não. Nós somos irmãos! E eu não quero que você me deixe sozinho.

Lentamente Naruto moveu a cabeça, dando uma pequena esperança a Sasuke. Mas quando seus olhos de encararam, ele simplesmente ficou perplexo. Todo brilho de vida tinha desaparecido de seu amigo.

- Sasuke... – murmurou com a voz arrastada – Se você realmente me entende, saia, por favor... Estou cansado... Quero ficar só...

As palavras balbuciadas de forma tão dolorida o desarmou. Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Se sentindo um lixo inútil, Sasuke saiu.

* * *

Sasuke.

Naruto reconheceu rapidamente a forma como aqueles pés pisavam em seu assoalho. Daquela vez ele não utilizara a janela, mas a porta. Não fazia diferença, no final das costas. O que quer que ele dissesse não seria muito diferente do que fizera Sakura. E aquilo não iria atingi-lo. Talvez para dar mais ênfase a sua ida ali, Sasuke o pegou pelos ombros e o virou para cima. Até então, estivera deitado de bruços, mas agora fora obrigado a olhar para cima.

A situação foi no mínimo inusitada. Sasuke praticamente proferira para ele as mesmas palavras que o próprio Naruto dissera três anos atrás. E pode compreender o amigo naquela época.

Não havia por que voltar. Não havia lugar para onde voltar. Aquele mundo não pertencia mais a ele. Mas essas palavras apenas ecoavam no inconsciente de Naruto e Sasuke não pode ouvi-las, apenas deduzir o que o silêncio sussurrava.

Mas Sasuke deveria compreender. Também perdera pessoas que amava e fora acometido por uma dor que o privara de parte de sua vida. Então por que ainda insistia? Por que não o deixava se perder também em sua dor? Não precisava que ninguém viesse para mostrar pena ou compaixão. Ele não precisava daquilo. Nem daquilo, nem de nada.

E pediu pra ser deixado em paz.

Pelo menos naquilo foi atendido.

* * *

O chefe da anbu teve uma grande surpresa ao ver que não era apenas Sakura e o Time três que o aguardavam ansiosos. Tsunade acabara de chegar e parecia furiosa.

- E então Sasuke-san? – perguntou Yumi ansiosa.

- Ele não me ouviu... – disse pesaroso – Apenas pediu que o deixasse em paz.

- Pelo menos ele falou... – comentou Sakura esperançosa.

- Sasuke, me explique o que está acontecendo. – exigiu a Hokage – Mandei um anbu aqui para buscar Naruto e ele simplesmente disse que não iria!

Em poucas palavras Sasuke explicou o que havia acontecido entre Naruto e Hinata quando eles se encontraram. Em alguns momentos, Sakura ou Suzumi o interrompiam para falar coisas que ele esquecera.

- Eu não acredito que ele continue dessa forma há quatro dias! – exclamou Tsunade irritada – O que deu na cabeça desse menino?

Ela parecia preocupada e nervosa. Talvez mais que qualquer outro presente ali.

- Ele está sofrendo Tsunade-sama... – Suzumi suspirou – Quando as pessoas se apaixonam e perdem seu amor, sofrem como se estivessem morrendo... – ela parecia extremamente triste quando falou isso.

- Eu não quero me apaixonar nunca... – disse Makoto sombriamente.

- Nem eu. – falou Yumi.

- O amor nem sempre traz a dor, meninos. – discordou Sakura – Mas no caso de Naruto há muito mais coisas envolvidas. Ele não teve uma infância fácil, cresceu sozinho... Toda pessoa a qual ele se apega é tratada da forma mais especial possível – e olhando para Sasuke, ela acrescentou – Naruto é capaz de dar a vida por quem ele ama...

- Por isso mesmo vou falar com ele. – resolveu a Hokage se encaminhando para a porta - a mim ele tem que ouvir. Certa vez ele me deu um sermão sobre minhas responsabilidades. Lembrarei cada palavra que ele falou naquele dia e exigirei que ele cumpra as dele!

Quando a Hokage entrou no apartamento, Suzumi se voltou para Sakura e perguntou:

- As responsabilidades que a Hokage-sama falou agora, são conosco?

- Também... – disse ela pensativa – Mas a Tsunade-sama parece estar querendo algo mais de Naruto... Vamos esperar o que ela fará.

* * *

Tsunade não tinha tempo a perder. Por isso não reparou na anarquia na qual se encontrava o apartamento de Naruto. Apenas se dirigiu decidida até ele e ordenou inflexível:

- Levante-se daí imediatamente Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade permaneceu parada por um tempo, como se ainda esperasse que ele a atendesse, mas foi em vão. Naruto sequer lhe voltou um único olhar. Permaneceu estático na cama. Respirando fundo para manter a calma, a Hokage falou:

- Há seis anos atrás quando você foi em minha busca para que eu me tornasse Hokage no lugar de Sarutobi-sensei, você fez questão de me deixar a par da importância que isso teria em minha vida. – seu tom era acusatório - Você me convenceu que eu estaria traindo a mim mesma e as pessoas que eu amava se não o aceitasse. E aqui estou. Aceitei de peito aberto.

Ela deu uma pequena pausa esperando alguma reação. Como não houve, ela prosseguiu:

- Você foi à minha procura por amor a Konoha e por amor àqueles que eu poderia salvar. Encheu-me de palavras sobre responsabilidades e compromisso. Imagina como eu me senti aos cinqüenta anos recebendo sermão de um garotinho de doze? – ela deu uma pausa lembrando toda aquela situação seis anos atrás e o quanto agradecia a Naruto por todas as coisas que ele lhe disse, e depois continuou - Pois eu te digo: não foi algo muito agradável. Mas até que surtiu efeito. Você me deu uma vontade de viver que eu tinha perdido há algum tempo. Por isso, quando agora te vejo nesse estado, penso que suas palavras não foram sinceras. Ou que aquele garotinho cresceu e se tornou o mais estúpido dos homens!

Da mesma forma que Sakura e Sasuke, ela procurou o olhar de Naruto. Sem conseguir seu intento. Ele parecia ouvi-la da mesma forma que uma porta ouviria.

- Eu confiei em você! – ela já estava ficando desesperada – Acreditei na sua força! E veja como você me paga Naruto! Veja o que está fazendo consigo mesmo!

Sem esconder sua dor, Tsunade procurava conter as lágrimas que agora mareavam seus olhos. Entendia bem o porquê de ele despertar aquelas sensações nela. Com as pontas dos dedos tocou a face pálida e inchada de Naruto.

- Olhe pra mim... – pediu ela carinhosamente – Veja tudo que eu sinto por você Naruto... Nunca tive filhos, a vida me privou disso. Mas ela me mandou você para se tornar a família que perdi...

A pele de Naruto estava fria ao toque. Se não fosse sua respiração fraca, e toda sua experiência como médica, a Hokage poderia supor que ele estava morto. Porém, era como se realmente estivesse. E isso a deixava exasperada.

- Naruto! – ela gritou o nome dele – Sabe por que te deixei fazer o Exame Jounin? Sabe por que tenho protegido você durante todos esses anos? Por que deixei você partir naquela empreitada em busca de poder para trazer Sasuke de volta? Por que me releguei a aceitar suas atitudes intempestivas?- e sua voz foi se tornando cada vez mais desesperada. - Eu quero fazer de você meu herdeiro! Meu sucessor! Venho lutando por isso desde que eu te conheci! Permiti seu treinamento com Jiraya para que ele pudesse te ajudar para o futuro que eu guardei para você!

Aquela com certeza não era a hora apropriada para revelar suas intenções. Todavia, se pudesse ajudar a trazer Naruto de volta para seus braços, isso não importava.

- Naruto... – começou ela suavemente – Tenho quase sessenta anos e Konoha não pode passar pelo mesmo problema que passou seis anos atrás, na morte repentina do Sadaime. Por isso, eu quero fazer de você meu sucessor. Você será o próximo Hokage de Konoha, como você tanto deseja. Eu irei te ensinar tudo, para que você possa receber o cargo de minhas mãos durante minha vida. Levante-se... Venha comigo... O conselho já foi informado de minha decisão... A vila o apoiará... Venha comigo...

Os olhos de Naruto se encontraram com os delas e Tsunade pode perceber toda a extensão do dano que aquele coração tinha sofrido. Com os lábios entreabertos, ele balbuciou:

- Não tenho interesse... Em me tornar Hokage...

O pranto veio forte e dolorido. Tsunade se inclinou sobre Naruto, chorando compulsivamente, tal qual uma mãe quando vela o corpo de um filho morto. Não podia ser verdade. Não com seu menino. Não com aquele que ela aprendera a amar com todo aquele amor profundo que somente uma mãe podia ter. Deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem no rosto dele e que suas mãos o abraçassem, na espera de uma retribuição. Mas isso não aconteceu. Naruto tornou a fechar os olhos, alheio a sua dor. E com o coração em pedaços, ela o deixou na cama e saiu do apartamento.

* * *

Talvez aquela fosse a pessoa que doía mais ver entrar em seu apartamento. Talvez por que fizesse uma imagem materna a seu respeito. Ou talvez por que o colar que ela lhe dera ainda pousava em seu pescoço como um amuleto. E tal como uma mãe raivosa, ela começou a lhe dar ordens que sabia ser impossível de serem cumpridas.

Até mesmo ele poderia ter rido diante da ordem se assim pudesse. Nada lhe soara tão incoerente quanto aquelas palavras. Era simplesmente impossível para ele fazer qualquer movimento. Estava morto. E mortos não andam. Será que ninguém percebia que ali jazia uma alma decaída em um corpo moribundo? Não percebiam que nada do mundo dos vivos lhe interessava?

Exatamente era aquele seu problema. Sua alma não existia mais. E sem alma, não há sonhos. Seu sonho de ser Hokage parecia apenas uma piada de mau gosto naquela situação. Para que ser Hokage? Para encontrá-la e não poder abraçá-la? Para sempre viver pensando em todos, mas encontrar a casa vazia quando chegasse? Ninguém para dizer "Bem vindo"? As pessoas da vila podiam ser importantes, mas a vila não iria amá-lo, dormir com ele, segurar tenramente em suas mãos, lhe sussurrar doces palavras nas noites frias...

Não precisava do cargo de Hokage.

Tudo o que precisava era Hinata, e isso não podia mais ter.

Queria pedir desculpas a Tsunade por estar permitindo que ela derramasse aquelas lágrimas que caiam em seus olhos, mas não o fez. Que sofresse, e assim o deixasse em sua paz mortuária. E foi o que ela fez depois de um tempo. E tão logo ela saiu se debruçou na cama novamente, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e na solidão.

* * *

Nunca Tsunade parecia aparentar a idade que tinha. Mas talvez o choque a tivesse enfraquecido. Não se importou com os olhares assustados que todos a dirigiram quando saiu do quarto. Agora seus quase sessenta anos estavam visíveis. Com os olhos ainda derramando lágrimas de desesperança, Tsunade se deixou ser abraçada por Sakura, que procurou confortar a dor de sua mestra. Todos estavam abatidos. Parecia que a ultima esperança de tirar Naruto dos fios de loucura que ele próprio tecera tinha se evaporado.

- Minha voz não pôde alcançá-lo... – balbuciou a Hokage com a voz trêmula e o rosto encostado ao ombro de Sakura.

-Parece que nenhuma voz chega até o vazio que a alma dele se tornou - confessou Sasuke pesaroso - Nenhum voz consegue chegar até lá.

- A minha voz chegara até ele. – disse alguém.

Todos se viraram surpresos e viram Neji se aproximando. Ele caminhava calmamente e parecia totalmente convencido que poderia fazer exatamente o que falava.

- O que faz aqui? – resmungou Sasuke entre os dentes.

- Meu assunto não é com você Sasuke. Vim falar com o Naruto. – disse friamente.

- Veio piorar a situação dele? – retrucou o rapaz irritado.

- Não. – respondeu calmamente - Talvez eu seja a única salvação dele. E você sabe disso. A minha voz passará pela escuridão e o vazio e provocará a reação que nenhum de vocês conseguiu arrancar. – falou de forma convicta e não deixando qualquer dúvida de que iria conseguir.

- Você está insinuando que você saberia lidar com Naruto melhor do que nós? – e dando uma pausa, Sasuke acrescentou fervorosamente. – Melhor do que eu?

- Não estou insinuando. – e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke continuou cortante. – Eu estou afirmando!

E antes que Sasuke pudesse revidar, Sakura falou:

- Deixe-o Sasuke-kun... Talvez ele tenha razão... Já fizemos tudo que podíamos...

Mesmo contra a vontade, ele teve que concordar com ela. E não fez nenhum movimento quando Neji começou a se dirigir ao apartamento. E, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, esperava que ele conseguisse fazer por Naruto o que ele e os outros não puderam fazer.

* * *

Eles pareciam estar conspirando para não o deixarem em sua paz mortuária. Foi isso que Naruto pensou quando ouviu mais passos entrando pela porta. Esperou que a ladainha começasse novamente, pronto para ignorar todas as palavras como fizera anteriormente. Mas nada aconteceu. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ouviu um barulho de cadeira sendo afastada e percebeu que, quem quer que tenha entrado se sentia bem o suficiente para sentar. Já havia passado alguns minutos quando uma voz zombeteira lhe falou:

- Patético.

Neji havia entrado na casa se sentindo desconfortável com aquele cheiro horrendo que o lugar adquirira. Naruto estava deitado de lado sobre a cama, com o rosto voltado pela parede e não se mexeu quando ele entrou. Não pretendia desperdiçar suas palavras nem seu tempo. Mas mesmo assim puxou uma cadeira que estava ali por perto. Sentou nela no sentido contrário, de modo a permitir que seus braços repousassem no encosto dela que estava à sua frente e não às suas costas. Observou atentamente o rapaz deitado na cama antes de pronunciar aquela palavra. Sentiu que ele reconhecera sua voz, pois deu uma leve mexida nas mãos. Nada mais, só o suficiente para deixar Neji satisfeito.

- Suas atitudes – recomeçou ele – além de patéticas e estúpidas só me provam o que eu já sabia de você Naruto. Você não passa de um fracassado. E um fracassado jamais alcançará alguém como eu.

Aparentemente suas palavras não fizeram efeito nenhum. Mas Neji sabia que, somente o fato dele estar ali possivelmente já deixava Naruto mais atento, mais consciente.

- Você se deixou levar pela dor e pela escuridão. Aquela mesma que você combatia tão veementemente com palavras, findou por derrubá-lo. Como você se sente Naruto? – perguntou sarcasticamente - Como se sente provando um pouco do gosto amargo do desespero que somente pessoas com eu ou Sasuke sentimos? Dá para ser tão confiante agora?

Sua voz era uma mistura de desprezo, e até um pouco de satisfação. Parecia se divertir jogando para ele tudo que fizera nos decorrer daqueles anos.

- Agora, onde está sua petulância? Onde está toda sua coragem? É mais difícil perder alguém do que nunca ter tido não é? – falou de forma irônica procurando atingir Naruto com suas palavras. - E deve ser bem pior para você... Afinal, eu e Sasuke tivemos nossas pessoas queridas arrancadas de nossas mãos. E quanto a você Naruto? Perdeu a Hinata-sama por sua própria ignorância e estupidez...

Naruto se remexeu incomodado na cama. Neji deu um pequeno sorriso. Estava conseguindo despertar sua reação. Agora que sabia que ele o ouvia perfeitamente, podia finalmente fazer o que era seu intento desde o começo.

- Até ontem eu realmente pensava tudo que estou lhe dizendo. Até descobrir a verdade. – suspirando, ele fechou os olhos – Até descobrir por que Hinata-sama o deixou. Até descobrir qual era a promessa que ela havia feito e a quem fizera.

O coração de Naruto bateu mais forte naquele momento do que havia batido nos últimos dias. Lentamente ele virou a cabeça e encarou Neji. Suas emoções voltaram a ficar em ebulição. Olhando diretamente para o rapaz sentado tão à vontade em sua cadeira, só pode pensar que ele sabia algo que lhe interessava muito e estava prestes a compartilhar aquele segredo.

- Ótimo. – exclamou Neji satisfeito - Você não está morto. Poderá me ouvir. E preste bem atenção. O tempo não irá esperar nem a mim, nem a você. E direi tudo isso apenas uma vez. Depois, caberá a você escolher seu caminho.

Parou por um momento para ver a reação de Naruto. Parecia que um brilho se insinuava nas feições pálidas. Então, Neji começou:

- Por volta de três meses atrás, Hinata-sama ainda estava lhe ensinado para o Exame Jounin. Ela fazia isso ao mesmo tempo em que lidava com a dor da doença que a corroia por dentro e, silenciosamente, suportava. Todavia, aqueles boatos sobre vocês dois chegaram aos ouvidos de Hiashi-sama. Não preciso dizer que ele não ficou satisfeito não é? E mesmo sabendo que tudo que diziam era mentira, ele não hesitou: ordenou que Hinata-sama se afastasse de você imediatamente.

Agora ele realmente conseguira captar a total atenção de Naruto. O rapaz sentou lentamente na cama, sem desgrudar os olhos de Neji, absorvendo cada detalhe de suas palavras.

- É claro – continuou ele – que Hinata-sama não quis aceitar aquilo, e discutiu com o pai. Mas Hiashi-sama não a ouviu e a obrigou a ir com ele falar com você. Ele ia forçar-la a dizer que pararia de dar aulas e ver você. Ele já sabia do amor dela por você e, por um motivo que ainda desconheço, isso o deixava apavorado. – Neji deu uma pequena pausa, como se procurasse a resposta para questão que acabara de colocar, mas logo prosseguiu – Depois disse, você sabe melhor que eu o que aconteceu. Ela passou mal e você a levou para o hospital. Lá, ainda que Hinata-sama estivesse convalescendo, Hiashi-sama levantou novamente o assunto a seu respeito.

- Hinata... – começou Naruto com a voz rouca – Não parou de me ver... Naquele dia...

- Não. – confirmou Neji – Por que ela aceitou um acordo que seu pai propôs.

- Acordo? – perguntou Naruto atento.

- Sim. Ela se preocupava de você não poder estudar sozinho... E creio que também não queria romper a ligação recém-adquirida com você... Então, Hiashi-sama deu a ela duas opções: cortar as ligações com você imediatamente, ou esperar até o aniversário dela. Ou seja, ele deu a ela onze dias a começar por aquele, para que ela fizesse o que tivesse vontade, com a obrigação de, no final desse período, ela cortasse ligação com todos aqueles que pudessem interferir na vida dela como líder.

- Então ela... – começo Naruto.

- Aceitou a segunda opção. Era óbvio que o faria. Prometeu ao pai que, em troca daquela falsa liberdade, cortaria os laços que construíra com você... E teve que cumprir a promessa quando o prazo findou.

Naruto olhou para as próprias mãos. Elas estavam inchadas depois de tanto tempo sem moverem-se. Com cuidado, começou a movimentar os dedos. E pensava no que Neji acabara de dizer.

- Por que ela não me contou? – perguntou desolado – Não confiava em mim? Eu poderia ter ajudado...

- Qual seria sua atitude se soubesse? – quis saber Neji.

- Eu... Iria falar pessoalmente com o pai dela e tirar satisfações, exigir que ele não fizesse isso... – disse tristemente.

- E que direito tinha você de exigir qualquer coisa? O que você alegaria a ele por se meter nos assuntos da família? - o rapaz sabia exatamente que aquelas seriam as palavras de Hiashi se Naruto tivesse entrado no clã Hyuuga dizendo coisas como aquelas.

Naruto pensou um momento. Era uma questão difícil. Se tivesse enfrentado Hiashi três meses atrás, o que diria? Só uma coisa lhe veio à cabeça.

- Eu diria que eu gostava dela, e que ele não tinha o direito de se meter na nossa vida. – falou finalmente como se aquilo aplacasse um pouco sua dor.

- Aí está o problema Naruto. Você sabe disso. Mas a Hinata-sama nem ao menos desconfiava quais era seus sentimentos em relação a ela. E, seja sincero, até quatro dias atrás eu sei que nem ao menos você sabia quais eram seus sentimentos. Ela não queria expor você a isso. Nem arriscar afrontar a família por algo tão instável. Afinal, nem imaginava qual será sua reação. Hinata-sama foi prudente. Quis poupar a todos. Até hoje, sabemos que ela não sabe dos seus sentimentos.

Naruto tinha que admitir. Neji estava certo. Se ele somente descobrira seu amor por Hinata quatro dias atrás, como imaginar que ela saberia a ponto de arriscar brigar com a família por causa dele?

- Provavelmente, ela não imaginou que tudo iria adquirir a dimensão que tomou. – Neji olhou para o teto enquanto falava - Tudo que ela queria, e posso afirmar com toda certeza, era passar o maior tempo possível com você. E quando vocês começaram a namorar realmente, consigo imaginar seu sofrimento por saber que teria que renunciar sua almejada felicidade por causa da promessa. Ela enfrentou tudo sozinha. Preferia sofrer sozinha. Não tinha coragem de te contar. Não queria que Hiashi-sama tivesse motivos ainda maiores para odiá-lo. Quis evitar o embate dos dois.

Uma pontada dolorosa no coração fez Naruto levar a mão pro peito. Era difícil acreditar que ela tivesse enfrentado tudo isso sozinha apenas para poupá-lo. Mas era algo da natureza dela, tomar todas as dores para si.

- Hinata... – murmurou Naruto.

- Ela tem sofrido por sua ausência e pelo desprezo de todos, sem dizer uma única palavra de arrependimento. Creio que se lembra dos dias que passou ao seu lado como os mais belos de sua vida... – a voz dele soou diferente da habitual e Naruto por um momento achou que ela soara quase carinhosamente.

- Por que está me dizendo isso Neji? – indagou Naruto olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Neji sustentou aquele olhar.

- Por que Hinata-sama está infeliz. Ela te ama e sofre por isso. Seu sorriso morreu há muito tempo. Para mim, não há injustiça maior que negar-lhe o amor que ela cultivou por toda sua vida. – e apertando os olhos acrescentou – Um amor que, se eu soubesse ser impossível, não teria vindo até aqui. – Ele fez uma pausa como se quisesse acrescentar ainda mais uma coisa, mas não o fez.

Naruto pareceu confuso por um momento.

- Não entendi o que você quer dizer Neji.

- Você a ama Naruto.

Fora uma afirmação sem dúvidas nem receio. Parecia que Neji conhecia mais seus sentimentos que ele próprio.

- Se não amasse, - continuou como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – não teria mergulhado nesse estado, nem teria sofrido esse tempo todo.

Como Naruto não falou nada, ele insistiu:

- Estou errado Naruto?

- Não. – disse Naruto com seus olhos recuperando o brilho de vida – Eu amo Hinata. – a confissão feita a outra pessoa e não a ele mesmo pareceu retirar um peso de seu coração. E se o rapaz a sua frente falava a verdade, ainda tinham chance de ficarem juntos.

Neji sorriu mediante as palavras de Naruto.

- Está pronto para enfrentar o que virá? Ou vai deixá-la esperando?

"Você não pode se dar esse luxo..." pensou Neji lembrando da situação de Hinata. Mas por hora não falou nada.

Naruto se remexeu e colocou os pés no chão. Precisou de um enorme esforço para ficar em pé, mas conseguiu.

- Estou pronto para tudo. – disse decidido. – Hinata não enfrentará nada sozinha.

- Ótimo. – disse Neji se levantando também – Vou te levar até ela. Porém, antes de irmos, tome um banho. Você está fedendo. – completou fazendo uma expressão de desdém.

* * *

Quando a porta do apartamento se abriu, quase uma hora após a entrada de Neji, por um momento todos pensaram que ele também falhara. Mas logo a dor de todos foi aplacada. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco pálido, Naruto andava decidido e não usava mais a roupa de quatro dias atrás. Na verdade, tinha os cabelos molhados e vestia uma roupa limpa. Não trazia a bandana na cabeça, nem usava nenhum de seus acessórios ninjas. Caminhou em silêncio até onde seus amigos estavam. Eles pareciam surpresos, mas aliviados. Timidamente, Naruto sorriu encabulado. E curvando-se a frente daqueles que sofreram por sua causa, pediu:

- Perdoem à confusão que causei – a voz dele ainda estava rouca – Conversaremos depois, tenho um assunto para resolver. – e fez menção de acompanhar Neji.

- Para onde você vai Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke. Ele parecia chateado por não ter conseguido o mesmo que Neji e ao mesmo tempo aliviado e contente por ver o amigo com aquele ânimo depois de vê-lo quase à beira da morte.

Naruto parou de andar e virou-se sorrindo para Sasuke.

- Vou buscar minha mulher. – e acenou para eles acompanhando Neji sem esperar resposta.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a determinação, mas ninguém o impediu. Apenas torciam para que tudo desse certo daquela vez.

Eles caminharam algum tempo, evitando as ruas mais movimentadas de Konoha. Depois, se aproximaram do clã Hyuuga, mas não tomaram a direção da casa principal. Na verdade, rumaram para um lugar vizinho ao bairro do clã, mas ele parecia uma área desabitada, apesar de estar bem cuidada. Chegaram a um portão grande que tinha o símbolo Hyuuga que Neji empurrou e abriu, mas não havia ninguém lá.

A casa imitava o estilo tradicional da casa principal Hyuuga. Tinha um belo jardim e um pequeno lago em frente a ele. O piso da varanda era feito de carvalho e emitia um som parecido com pássaros cantando quando eles pisaram nele. Abrindo a porta de correr, Neji apontou para o interior da casa, convidando Naruto a entrar. O rapaz tirou as sandálias e adentrou no recinto. A decoração era extremamente bonita e elegante, reparou. Percebendo a curiosidade de Naruto, Neji explicou:

- Essa propriedade pertence ao clã, mas ninguém mora aqui. Ela é usada somente para alojar pessoas importantes quando estas vêm visitar o líder do clã.

- Ah... – murmurou Naruto compreendendo agora por que apesar de vazia ela estava tão bem cuidada.

- Aqui é ideal para vocês conversarem. Ninguém irá atrapalhá-los. Trarei Hinata-sama logo que escurecer. Fique a vontade. Tem comida aqui caso queira.

- Obrigado por tudo, Neji. – disse Naruto com sinceridade.

O rapaz o olhou por um momento. Parecia estar cogitando alguma coisa. Sua expressão assumiu um ar extremamente triste, deixando Naruto apreensivo. Neji parecia querer contar alguma coisa, mas as palavras aparentavam ter fugido pelos jardins.

- Algum problema Neji? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

Baixando a vista até o piso de carvalho, Neji suspirou.

- Há uma coisa que não te contei naquela hora. – disse finalmente.

- O quê? – o coração de Naruto disparou ao ver a atitude desolada de Neji.

- Você precisa resolver tudo esta noite, Naruto! – a voz dele tinha uma certa urgência – Você e Hinata-sama não podem esperar mais!

Assustado com o desespero velado naquelas palavras, Naruto falou sério:

- Prometo que essa situação se encerrara amanhã. Dou minha palavra. Mas quero que me diga por que eu e Hinata não podemos esperar mais.

Suspirando, Neji falou em tom baixo:

- Hinata-sama não tem mais muito tempo...

Diante do olhar abismado de Naruto, passou a relatar tudo que descobrira na noite anterior.

* * *

Hinata passara a manhã se sentindo mal. Não sabia se fora pela discussão que tivera com o pai na noite anterior, pela atitude estranha de Hanabi que, de um momento para outro, passara a tratá-la com uma frieza anormal, ou o sumiço repentino de Neji. Esse último a deixava mais apreensiva que os demais. Principalmente depois do que ele havia descoberto. Temia qual seria sua reação. Por isso, ficara o dia todo com os nervos à flor da pele, se assustando a cada barulho mais alto que alguém pudesse fazer.

Não agüentando tamanha pressão, logo que anoiteceu, Hinata pediu a Umi que lhe fizesse um chá e foi para o quarto. Queria deitar-se, pois sentia todos seus músculos doerem de tensão, mas teve medo de adormecer antes que tomasse o chá, pois seu estômago doía. Sentou-se perto da janela e passou a observar as estrelas. Esperava que a garota não demorasse. Queria beber algo quente e tentar dormir. Não tinha vontade de comer. Sua boca estava seca e parecia dormente. A cabeça latejava um pouco quando a porta se abriu e ela voltou-se para a porta pronta para agradecer a Umi pelo chá. Mas não foi a garota que lhe estendeu o copo, e sim Neji. Ela quase dera um grito de susto, mas o sufocou no último segundo.

- Neji-nii-san... – murmurou recebendo a xícara.

- Beba Hinata-sama. Você não me parece bem... – disse ele com um tom de preocupação, sentando-se a seu lado.

Ela sorveu o líquido com ânsia. Ele não tocara no assunto. Depois de ter bebido todo o chá, Neji pegou o copo de sua mão e o depositou na bandeja. Para espanto de Hinata, utilizou o byakukan e pareceu procurar algo lá fora por alguns segundos. Depois, desativou sua linhagem e se levantou fazendo um gesto para ela imitá-lo. Hinata fechou sua janela e também se levantou.

- Venha comigo. – sussurrou ele.

Ela pensou em questioná-lo sobre o que acontecia, mas a urgência que viu em seus olhos a fez calar. Ajeitou o quimono que usava e o seguiu. Eles se esgueiraram pela casa principal como se fossem dois fugitivos e, pensou Hinata, talvez realmente fossem. Seguiram pela parte mais escura do jardim, e logo estavam de fora da propriedade. Somente então ela perguntou:

- Para onde estamos indo Neji-nii-san? – uma idéia repentinamente passou pela cabeça dela – Você está me levando para a Hokage-sama? Eu não irei! – ela ficara subitamente em pânico.

Rapidamente Neji tapou sua boca e a olhou nos olhos.

- Silêncio Hinata-sama. – pediu murmurando – Senão irão nos encontrar. E eu não estou levando-a pra Hokage-sama. Nem pra nenhum médico. – esclareceu ele – Apenas me siga e confie em mim.

Hinata confiava. Mais que ele pensava. Era o único aliado que possuía e tinha plena consciência disso. Por essa razão, se deixou levar sem nenhum esclarecimento até a casa que seu pai usava para hospedar visitas. Ela sentiu o cheiro da flor branca que crescia por ali e que só soltava seu perfume nas primeiras horas da noite. O pequeno lago refletia a luz da lua e das lanternas tradicionais com o símbolo do clã que pendiam na varanda. Com leveza, procurou pisar na varanda de modo a não fazer o piso produzir aquele característico som que tanto a fascinava na infância, mas sabia que era impossível. O barulho de pássaros a acompanhou até a porta de correr, que fora aberta por Neji. Ela entrou cautelosamente na sala. E desejou ardentemente não ter entrado.

Naruto a esperava, sentado à mesa com um copo de chá nas mãos e uma chaleira fumegava em frente a ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Hinata pensou em fugir. Mas a porta as suas costas foi fechada bruscamente por Neji. Ainda o ouviu dizer:

- Voltarei pela manhã, Hinata-sama.

E o barulho dos pássaros a alertara que ele se fora.

Seu corpo tremeu diante da situação. Seu último encontro com Naruto ainda lhe dava náuseas. Lembrava a forma que gritara com ele, a forma como fora rude e cruel. Também se lembrava das palavras frias dele. E agora estavam frente a frente de novo. Naruto não se levantou. Apenas a olhou e pediu:

- Poderia sentar Hinata? – seu tom era baixo e calmo.

Era estranho ser convidada a se sentar numa casa que por direito lhe pertencia, mas não tinha cabeça para achar aquilo engraçado. Atendeu ao pedido e sentou-se cautelosamente à sua frente na mesa baixa. Naruto despejou chá em uma xícara e ofereceu. Hinata somente aceitou por que queria manter suas mãos ocupadas, e evitar que elas denunciassem seu nervosismo. Mas ele notou o tremor dela quando seguraram a xícara.

Naruto perscrutou seu rosto sem reservas. Com pesar no coração, notou as linhas sinuosas de cansaço que o rosto delicado exibia. Queria que ela o olhasse, mas não teve coragem de pedir isso.

Enquanto Hinata olhava para o chá de cor esverdeada entre suas mãos, sentiu que Naruto a observava. Esperava a qualquer momento que ele fizesse a mesma exigência de dias atrás, quando a obrigara a encará-lo. Mas ele não proferiu nenhuma palavra. O silêncio pairou sobre eles até que, num impulso, ela levantou a vista e o encarou. E se surpreendeu ao ver marcas tão profundas embaixo de seus olhos, que denunciavam insônia e cansaço. Perguntou-se o que ele via em seu rosto, e desejou ter tido tempo de se arrumar um pouco antes de sair de casa.

- Não estamos nos nossos melhores dias, não é? – brincou ele procurando quebrar o gelo entre os dois.

Relutantemente, ela sorriu.

- Parece que temos duas tristes sinas, Hinata... – começou ele – A primeira é que nunca estamos em bons dias quando vamos conversar...

Por um momento não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas então se lembrou da manhã quando começaram a namorar. Ambos também exibiam olheiras e cansaço por terem passado a noite mal-dormida, exatamente como naquela hora. Depois, no dia de seu seqüestro. Ela ainda estava um pouco dopada e ele acabara de sair de uma luta mortal.

- E q-qual a s-segunda? – ela ousou perguntar.

Naruto suspirou tristemente.

- Da mesma forma como naquela manhã no caminho para o campo de treinamento, eu tenho que te pedir perdão...

Hinata apertou a xícara em suas mãos, se perguntando onde ele pretendia chegar.

- P-Perdão Na-Naruto-kun?

- Sim. Tenho que te pedir perdão por todas as coisas estúpidas que eu disse! – e se curvou fazendo a testa encostar-se ao chão. Hinata ficou totalmente perdida, sem saber o que dizer. Quando recuperou a voz, disse ansiosa:

- N-Não s-se curve p-por f-favor...

Naruto permaneceu com a testa no chão durante um momento, até que sentiu as mãos de Hinata em seu ombro, procurando levanta-lo.

- E-Eu também p-preciso te pedir perdão, Naruto-kun... – as lágrimas ameaçavam cair quando ela pronunciou aquelas palavras – Eu lhe disse coisas horríveis...

Quando Naruto se levantou, eles ficaram bem próximos um do outro. Para tentar levantá-lo, ela havia vencido a distância que a mesa colocava entre os dois. Ambos os corações batiam mais forte. Com a ponta dos dedos, Naruto tocou na face dela, que estremeceu.

- Hinata... Você não precisa me pedir perdão... Você não mentiu... Eu merecia ouvir tudo aquilo... Nada do que eu faça poderá pagar tudo que você passou por minha causa...

Os dedos dele subiram pelo seu rosto e logo a palma de sua mão também a acariciava. Hinata fechou os olhos sentindo aquele toque carinhoso, transformando todo seu cansaço numa alegria repentina. Mas uma coisa a despertou daquele transe.

- N-Naruto-kun... O que você sabe sobre... – ela não teve coragem de terminar. E antes que ele pudesse responder, já sabia qual seria a resposta.

- Neji me contou tudo.

Imediatamente ela puxou o rosto, se afastando das mãos dele.

- Então é isso? – perguntou decepcionada – Você quer ficar comigo por pena! Por que eu vou... – sua voz foi se perdendo entre sua dor e medo.

Em pânico procurou se levantar e sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, mas os braços de Naruto a envolveram com delicadeza e carinho. E toda sua energia se fora ao sentir novamente aquele toque em seu corpo.

- Calma... – ele pediu no mesmo tom paciente que se usa para crianças assustadas – Eu não vou mais permitir que você se afaste de mim Hinata...

Hinata olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Procurava distinguir aquela avalanche de sensações que via refletido em suas pupilas, mas seu coração ferido se recusava a acreditar no que via. Percebendo sua perplexidade, Naruto continuou:

- Nada do que eu soube vai mudar o que sinto por você... Muito pelo contrário. Tudo que posso sentir é tristeza por ter permitido que você passasse por tudo isso sozinha... Por isso... Eu prometo que nunca mais irei te deixar, Hinata...

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela quando perguntou com a voz fraca:

- Por quê? – inquiriu ela – Se não fica comigo por pena, por que está aqui?

Ele sorriu ao responder:

- Por que eu te amo. - e ela só pode enxergar verdade nos olhos dele.

As pernas de Hinata ficaram bambas e ela só não despencou no chão por que já estava sentada. Naruto a segurou delicadamente, estreitando o abraço e encarando aqueles olhos perplexos. Doía pensar que ela não acreditava em seus sentimentos, mas percebeu que era algo mais que isso. Ela tinha medo.

- N-N-N-Naru-to-kun... – ela mal conseguia articular uma palavra.

- Hinata...

Suas mãos seguraram a nuca dela e, carinhosamente, a puxou para perto dele. Aproximou os lábios dos dela e esperou para ver sua reação. Hinata fechou os olhos, oferecendo sua boca, que logo foi tomada por ele, aprofundando o toque entre os corpos.

As sensações que explodiram dentro dos dois podia ser sentida até mesmo no ar que os rodeavam. Todo o tempo que passaram separados, toda a dor sentida, todas as dúvidas, tudo enfim se evaporou. O beijo se transformou em dois, três, em vários, como se não houvesse nada mais importante em todo mundo que aquilo. E, certamente, para os dois não havia mesmo.

Quando seus lábios se separaram um tempo e seus olhos novamente se encontraram, nada precisou ser dito. Naruto se levantou oferecendo a mão, que ela prontamente aceitou. Caminharam pelo corredor da casa até chegarem a um aposento iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pelas frestas. Mesmo não sendo necessário, Naruto fechou a porta.

Hinata se encaminhou para uma lanterna e, a acendeu com a tarja de fogo que tinha lá. A pálida luz rodopiou e depois começou a bruxelar pelo quarto. Ela se virou para encarar Naruto. Diante dele, tomada de uma coragem que não sabia que possuía, Hinata começou a tirar lentamente o quimono. Ele a observava com desejo e ânsia enquanto ela despia as suas vestes. A pele continuava da mesma forma que ele lembrava, de um branco puro, semelhante ao marfim. Seu corpo pedia por ela com fervor. Quando Hinata terminou seu ritual, se inclinou em direção ao futon sobre o tatame.

Naruto lentamente começou a se despir sem tirar os olhos dela, que o observava sem medo. Depois, se aproximou dela e deitou ao seu lado. Beijou-a novamente, sentindo o corpo macio e delicado que tomara com as mãos. Ela o abraçou pressionando sua pele nua contra a dele. Com as mãos trêmulas, Naruto começou percorrer aquelas formas volumosas e firmes, sentindo o calor que emanava de seu ser.

As sombras da luz davam uma aparência misteriosa ao quarto, que se aliou ao tempo lá fora quando o vento começou a soprar mais forte espalhando uma suave chuva por Konoha, mas eles não sentiram frio. Estavam envolvidos no calor de seus corpos e sentimentos. Naruto percorria o corpo dela com a boca, matando toda a vontade que perdurara por tanto tempo e que nem ele sabia que existia. Primeiro, provou de sua boca, depois começou a descer lentamente por seu pescoço, se detendo em toda sua extensão. Não queria permitir que nenhum lugar do corpo de Hinata ficasse sem ser tocado por seus lábios. E ouvindo os gemidos dela, desceu em direção aos seus seios. Eles pareciam ansiar por seus carinhos, e quando os tocou, Hinata segurou fortemente seus cabelos, mas não o impediu de continuar. Com a boca, passou a acariciar aquela parte macia e sensível, sentindo as mãos dela puxarem seu cabelo a cada novo delírio, a cada novo toque. Continuou seu percurso, descendo por seu ventre até chegar próximo as suas pernas. Queria poder fazer tudo que tinha vontade, queria dar-lhe todo prazer que jamais poderia imaginar. Hinata não impediu quando Naruto gentilmente afastou suas pernas e ela passou a morder os lábios diante dos toques deles. Era uma sensação incomparável, que ela nunca imaginara poder sentir. E quando seu corpo começou a estremecer de prazer, Naruto parou abruptamente com suas carícias. Com um gemido, ela protestou contra a interrupção, mas logo foi silenciada com os beijos dele. E, instintivamente, soube o que ele queria.

Com as mãos e a boca, passou a imitar tudo que ele havia feito com ela. O corpo de Naruto era forte e rígido, e diversas cicatrizes marcavam o logo caminho que ela percorreu. Quando sua boca chegou ao selamento, ela sussurrou para o umbigo dele, ansiando que a Kyuubi pudesse ouvi-la:

- Ele será meu agora... Não mais seu...

Nunca saberia se o demônio-raposa pode ouvi-la, mas aquela atitude a fazia sentir mais forte e mais dona de si. Naruto lhe pertencia, da mesma forma que ela pertencia a ele. E sabia que nada, nem ninguém poderiam mudar aquela situação. Seus destinos estavam unidos de modo inseparável.

Mesmo sem nenhuma experiência, Hinata sabia que dava prazer a ele. Podia ouvir sua respiração pesada e os tremores de seu corpo enquanto o vasculhava com sua boca. Conseguiu arrancar gemidos de seus lábios quando o tocou de forma mais intima e ousada, e se surpreendeu quando ele não deixou que ela concluísse as caricias.

Naruto a deitou novamente no futon, subindo por seu corpo como uma serpente sinuosa. E antes de penetrá-la, murmurou promessas de amor e eternidade em seu ouvido que ela retribuiu com lágrimas de felicidade. E quando finalmente se possuíram, o tempo parou sobre suas cabeças.

Era impossível para dois mortais se amarem tanto, pensou a Kyuubi. Como podiam se doar tanto esperando tão pouco em troca? Mas ela preferiu não partilhar daquelas sensações presentes em Naruto naquela hora. Deixou os dois a sós, sabendo que a partir daquele momento aquela garota estaria tão presente na vida dele e seria tão necessária quanto ela. Talvez até mais.

Como no dia embaixo da árvore do campo, seus corpos pareciam conhecer a mesma dança secreta que só os amantes conseguiam executar. Porém, Naruto reparou, ela se doava mais naquela noite que na vez passada. Talvez a certeza de ser amada despertasse em Hinata uma força desconhecida que a impulsionava agora em direção a ele. E quando atingiram o clímax, o fizeram juntos, se abraçando entre as cobertas, desejando que aqueles poucos segundos se prolongassem por séculos.

Encostando a cabeça em seus seios, Naruto fechou os olhos ouvindo a respiração cansada dela e sentindo seus dedos ágeis lhe acariciarem os cabelos.

- Eu adoro quando você mexe no meu cabelo assim... – confessou ele ofegante.

Ouviu a risada tímida de Hinata e depois sua voz suave:

- Eu sempre gostei do modo como ele fica assim, todo espetado... Achava que você usava alguma coisa pra deixá-lo assim...

- É natural... – confessou ele, sem saber por que ficava sem jeito falando sobre aquelas amenidades.

Provavelmente, fosse por que nunca ninguém havia se interessado em conhecê-lo mais a fundo, saber suas preferências, seus gostos. Mas ele e Hinata passaram a noite conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, sobre amor e dor, sobre passado e futuro, e em poucas horas sabiam que nunca ninguém jamais os conhecera tanto quanto um ao outro.

Aquele quarto ainda presenciou mais cenas de amor, onde Naruto e Hinata, depois de conhecer a alma um do outro, procuravam agora desvendar os segredos de seus corpos. Com satisfação, ele descobriu que as costas dela eram extremamente sensíveis. Quando as tocou com a língua, Hinata arqueou bruscamente pra trás, gemendo alto. Ele então continuou fazendo aquela descoberta enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer embaixo dele. Mas logo ela pode revidar, pois confirmou algo que já desconfiava. Naruto era extremamente sensível em toda área ao redor do selamento. E era lá que ela retribuiu tudo que ele havia lhe proporcionado.

Ficaram a noite toda naquele duelo de sensações, tentando sempre superar o esforço passado e acabaram por adormecer sem saber exatamente quando e como, um nos braços do outro, felizes e sem medo ou receio.

* * *

Tão logo o sol despontou, Neji se levantou. Não dormira a noite toda, preocupado com Hinata e com a atitude de Hanabi na noite em que ele descobrira o segredo da prima. Não somente isso, ela parecia ter se comportado estranhamente durante todo o dia seguinte. Teria que conversar com a garota depois. Aquela situação estava insustentável.

Discretamente, Neji se retirou da casa e saiu dos domínios Hyuuga. A manhã estava fria e nublada, prenunciando um outono gélido e possivelmente um inverno desconfortável. Era bom saber que nunca nevava no país do Fogo, mas suas chuvas podiam ser tão incomodas quanto o gelo.

Pensava se estava tudo bem entre aqueles dois. Caso eles não se resolvessem, só havia um caminho a seguir para livrar do sofrimento por vir. E para o bem de Hinata e também o de Hanabi, ele desejava não ter que toma-lo. Empurrou o portão levemente, desejando encontrar boas notícias. E quão satisfeito não ficou ao ver que o que o aguardava era bem melhor do que ansiava.

Naruto e Hinata estavam sentados na varanda de mãos dadas, e aparentemente apenas esperavam sua chegada. Levantaram-se ao vê-lo e caminharam lentamente em sua direção, sem soltar as mãos em nenhum momento. Neji ficou feliz ao notar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sorriso sincero e feliz nos lábios de Hinata. Naruto, então, olhou diretamente em seus olhos e, com a voz forte e decidida, pronunciou a frase que o rapaz a sua frente mais esperara:

- Leve-me até Hyuuga Hiashi.


	37. Chapter 32

Capítulo XXXII – Tudo sobre nós

Hiashi contemplou o pequeno lago que ficava ao lado de seu quarto. A manhã estava fria e úmida, o que prenunciava que o outono seria um pouco desconfortável. Estava na hora de procurar um marido para Hinata, pensava ele. Alguém que pudesse arrancar-lhe todo aquele amor tolo que a menina possuía por Naruto. Mas, desconfiava ele, aquilo seria uma missão um pouco difícil. Já pensara em toda Souke, e era difícil ver alguém rapaz que realmente pudesse ter a força necessária para lutar pelo amor de Hinata. Havia muitos que dariam tudo para ficar com ela, é verdade. Mas estes estavam mais interessados no cargo que ela exercia que em sua pessoa. E, apesar de tudo, não desejava para ela o mesmo casamento arranjado providenciado pelos seus pais, mesmo que ele tivesse sido extremamente feliz nesse matrimônio. Era nessas horas que invejava seu irmão. Ele pode escolher com quem casar, enquanto o outro se resignou a seguir o que a família queria.

"Se ao menos Neji fosse da Souke..." pensou Hiashi "Poderia casar com Hinata e se tornar o par perfeito para guiar os Hyuuga... Hizashi... Você odiou a Souke mais que tudo, e no final, quem gostaria que você pertencesse a ela sou eu...".

Quando terminou seu chá e já pensava em se levantar para ir ao escritório, alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre. – ordenou ele.

Umi abriu a porta de correr ajoelhada. Tinha a cabeça baixa e parecia nervosa.

- Hiashi-sama... – pronunciou ela com a voz trêmula.

- Estou ouvindo. – disse ele com uma leve irritação insinuando em seu interior.

- Hinata-sama não está em seu quarto...

Mesmo apertando fortemente a xícara de chá, ele perguntou com a voz indiferente:

- Já a procurou pela casa?

- Em toda propriedade senhor. Mas não a encontramos... E... – ela se calou rapidamente.

- E? – inquiriu Hiashi.

- Sua cama estava arrumada... Como se não houvesse passado a noite lá...

Colocando a xícara no chão, Hiashi se levantou e passou rapidamente por Umi. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, a garota o acompanhou. Pensava que se dirigiam ao quarto de Hinata e se surpreendeu quando passaram direto por ele e foram até o quarto de Neji. Hiashi abriu a porta sem bater. Também estava vazio.

- Neji-sama esteve em casa essa noite. – esclareceu Umi surpresa – Não acho que ele tenha algo...

- Então você não passa de uma idiota, Umi. – decretou ele – Minha filha não sairia de casa dessa forma se não tivesse quem a encobrisse. Seja sincera, Neji não agiu de forma estranha? Não impediu alguém de ir ate o quarto de Hinata?

Constrangida, ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Hinata-sama me pediu um chá logo que anoiteceu. – admitiu ela – E Neji-sama fez questão de leva-lo.

- E depois? Você viu Hinata depois disso?

- Não senhor. Neji-sama disse que ela não estava bem, e que pedira pra não ser incomodada.

"Menino esperto... Aproveitou que ninguém contesta suas decisões e encobriu a fuga de Hinata... Para quê... Espere... Mas é lógico!"

Hiashi fechou a porta do quarto e se encaminhou para a saída da casa. Mas não precisou ir muito longe. Tão logo chegou à varanda, viu Neji caminhando de volta para casa tranquilamente. Seus olhos estavam tão fixos no rapaz que somente momentos depois viu quem vinha logo atrás dele. E sentiu seu sangue ferver. Esperava uma afronta a algum tempo vinda daquela pessoa, mas nunca daquela forma, pois, atrás de Neji, Naruto caminhava de cabeça erguida ao lado de Hinata e de mãos dadas com ela. E, para completar a cena inusitada, Tsunade também fazia parte do cortejo.

Umi observou tudo chocada e olhou rapidamente para Hiashi. Sua expressão estava inelegível. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que em breve um duelo de vontades seria travado dentro do clã Hyuuga.

Tsunade ficou muito preocupada com a decisão de Naruto em procurar Hinata. Com certeza no estado que ele ainda se encontrava, seria muito fácil fazer uma grande besteira e acabar atraindo mais ainda a antipatia do clã Hyuuga para cima dele. E para completar seus planos de torná-lo seu sucessor, Naruto não podia possuir nenhuma indisposição de nenhum clã, principalmente de um tradicional como era o de Hinata. Afinal, mesmo que a garota fosse a líder, ainda havia um conselho por trás dela e, o mais perigoso de todos, Hiashi. E conhecendo o passado dele como ela conhecia, Hiashi iria procurar uma forma de prejudicar Naruto e evitar que aqueles dois ficassem juntos.

E foi pensando nisso que, tão logo Naruto deu as costas, ela se voltou para Sasuke e ordenou:

- Volte agora mesmo para a sede da anbu e providencie alguém para ficar de olho em Neji. E quando estiver claro que Naruto entrará no clã Hyuuga, eu serei avisada imediatamente.

E assim foi. Um anbu foi colocado para seguir Neji, e Tsunade soube que o rapaz providenciara o encontro entre Hinata e Naruto. E quando Neji saiu do clã logo cedo para buscar os dois, a Hokage imediatamente soube da notícia e pode chegar à porta do clã antes deles.

Quando Naruto viu Tsunade esperando por eles na entrada da propriedade Hyuuga, olhou surpreso para Neji.

- Não sabia que você tinha avisado à vovó Tsunade, Neji. – comentou surpreso.

- Eu não avisei... – foi a resposta contrariada do rapaz.

- Tsunade-sama – falou Hinata num tom confuso – Por que a senhora está aqui?

- Não é obvio? Vim impedir o Naruto de fazer qualquer besteira. – sentenciou ela.

- Se a senhora acha que me impedirá de falar com o pai de Hinata, eu... – Naruto começou, mas foi logo interrompido.

- E quem disse que eu irei impedir? – indagou ela calmamente – Eu estou aqui para acompanhar você. Vim dar meu apoio Naruto. A menos que você não queira que eu me meta em sua vida...

Naruto não sabia se ficava surpreso ou agradecido. Claro que ele iria querer um braço amigo naquela hora. E sentia que Hiashi com certeza o levaria mais a sério na presença de Tsunade.

- Então vamos, Vovó Tsunade! – chamou Naruto empolgado.

E foi assim que os quatro entraram decididos pelos portões do clã Hyuuga.

Hanabi se encontrava sentada na varanda da casa principal, encostada em uma coluna de madeira, com seu olhar perdido fixado no nada. Sentia-se uma idiota. Uma grande idiota. Como não pudera ter percebido antes! Era obvio que Neji sempre tratara Hinata de forma especial! E agora, o ciúme que sentia se misturava à raiva e à frustração. Se ele realmente amasse sua irmã, o que poderia ela fazer? Não podia odiá-los. Mas também pensar em Neji com outra pessoa era doloroso demais. Tão doloroso que ela sabia que seria capaz de fazer uma grande bobagem se isso acontecesse. Como a que fizera na noite passada.

Instintivamente suas mãos tocaram os lábios, num gesto desesperado. Hanabi falara tão friamente com Neji, o acusara de traição e por fim o beijara. Podia ainda sentir as palpitações de seu coração. Tocara nele e sentira seu perfume. E se dera conta de que seu sentimento era muito maior do que ela mesma suspeitava. Então como iria encarar ele novamente? Como faria para conviver com toda aquela frustração que circulava em suas veias?

Enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas, sua cabeça repousava na pilastra de madeira da varanda. Não queria ver sua irmã também. A evitara durante todo o dia anterior e sabia que seria difícil de segurar toda sua raiva contra ela, mesmo que soubesse que Hinata jamais retribuiria Neji. Sua mente estava voltada para Naruto e, pela primeira vez, a menina se sentia satisfeita com a existência dele na vida de sua irmã. Seu egoísmo infantil se misturava ao seu amor de adolescente enquanto sua mente racional se encolhia diante da força das outras.

Burburinhos vindos do portão tiraram sua mente dessas inquietações. No primeiro momento não se importou com o que quer que fosse que causava aqueles murmúrios surpresos nos Hyuuga que por ali estavam.

- O que significa isso?

- O que pensaria Hiashi-sama?

- Qual a pretensão de Neji-sama?

Todavia, ouvir o nome de Neji falado entre as palavras de desdém a fez levantar a cabeça rapidamente. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo escoltar decididamente ninguém menos que sua irmã, acompanhada de Naruto. Por último, mas não menos surpreendente, vinha Tsunade caminhando como se protegesse a retaguarda do casal.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Hanabi se pôs em pé de um pulo. E quando a inusitada comitiva passou por onde ela estava, começou a acompanhá-los, contudo, o fazia pela varanda, enquanto os outros avançavam pelo jardim. Em nenhum momento conseguia acreditar no que via. Os passos serenos e devagar com os quais o grupo caminhava, dava a sensação de sobriedade e coragem.

Com os olhos fixos em Neji, Hanabi procurava uma resposta para aquele ato. E começou a perceber que aquilo não condizia com os sentimentos que, em sua opinião, habitava Neji. Ela sabia que ele nunca seria o tipo de pessoa que abriria mão da própria felicidade pela de outra pessoa. Conhecia bem o suficiente dele para saber que, se ele amasse Hinata, não a entregaria a Naruto mesmo que ela não o amasse.

"Você se engana Hanabi" as palavras dele voltaram à sua mente "Eu não amo Hinata mais que amaria uma irmã...".

Então, seria verdade? Todas as atitudes deles não passaram de um profundo respeito e carinho que ele sentia por sua irmã? Por isso ele agora os levava calmamente em direção à entrada da casa principal? Queria uma resposta, um alívio para aquela sensação amarga que a incomodava desde o dia anterior. Mas eles nem pareciam reparar que ela os acompanhava timidamente da varanda.

Quando já se aproximavam de onde Hiashi estava, Hanabi se viu surpreendida pelos olhos de Neji que, mesmo sem mover a cabeça, fixou-se nela. Foi como se uma onda de choque percorresse seu corpo. Eles estavam distantes demais para falar qualquer coisa sem serem ouvidos, mas aquele olhar que ele lhe dirigiu abriu novamente as portas do coração de Hanabi. Não, ele nunca amara Hinata. Ele não mentira. Ali estava a prova, dentro da alma dele. E também havia algo mais. Existia algo por trás dos gelados sentimentos que habitavam nele, algum mistério que parecia que somente Hanabi poderia decifrar, se apossar e tomar para si. Porém, antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, os olhos de Neji se desviaram novamente, na direção de Hiashi que os aguardava com uma expressão indefinida na face.

Um pesado silêncio se abateu quando a comitiva parou diante do ex-líder do clã. Em nenhum momento Hiashi dirigiu seu olhar à filha ou a Naruto. Encarou Neji durante alguns segundos e depois voltou sua atenção para Tsunade.

- Não sabia que a Hokage-sama se metia em assuntos amorosos como uma velha alcoviteira. – sibilou sarcasticamente.

- Não acho que esse seja o melhor lugar para tratarmos disso, Hiashi-kun. – devolveu Tsunade no mesmo tom.

Muitas pessoas do clã observavam estáticos à cena. Alguns inclusive já se posicionavam para um eventual combate, e somente esperavam uma ordem. Mas ela não veio. Hiashi observou Tsunade, que sustentou o olhar decidido. Depois deu as costas a eles, se dirigindo ao interior da casa sem falar uma única palavra.

Diante do ato, Naruto fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas foi detido por Hinata, que apertou sua mão. Ela balançou timidamente a cabeça em negativa. Naruto só entendeu o porquê quando Neji acenou para os outros para que todos entrassem na casa.

- Hiashi-sama não pretende lidar com esse problema na frente de todo clã. – explicou ele numa voz baixa para apenas Naruto ouvir - Por isso, entrou na casa sem fazer nenhum estardalhaço.

Naruto entendeu imediatamente a situação. Iriam resolver suas diferenças dentro das paredes da casa principal da Souke. Sentindo que aquilo era um bom sinal, Naruto se encheu de coragem. Entrou de cabeça erguida e mãos dadas com Hinata, acompanhando Neji. Antes de entrarem na sala onde Hiashi os esperava, sentiu Tsunade tocar em seu ombro delicadamente e sussurrar:

- Lembre-se do que está em jogo aqui Naruto. – ela parecia temer por ele.

Mesmo satisfeito com a preocupação que ela lhe dedicara, Naruto sabia que aquelas palavras eram desnecessárias. Sua decisão já fora tomada e nada faria com que voltasse atrás em sua palavra. Afinal, aquele era seu jeito ninja de ser.

A sala onde todos se acomodaram era grande e espaçosa. Não havia um único móvel e Naruto sabia que devia se tratar de um lugar de extrema importância para a família. Parecia ser o tipo de local reservado somente para as reuniões do clã, e possuía um ar de sobriedade que só podiam existir naqueles ambientes tradicionais cujo piso de madeira maciça podia refletir todas as emoções de quem o observava. Sentaram-se sobre as pernas, numa posição ideal para a situação tão delicada, onde toda descortesia poderia irromper porta adentro como um furacão. Hanabi também estava na sala, mas diferente dos demais, se acomodara bem próxima ao pai. E não tirava os olhos sérios de Neji em nenhum momento. Mas o rapaz continuava encarando o tio em uma atitude ousada. Quem quebrou a tensão do local foi o próprio Hiashi. Dirigindo-se ao sobrinho, indagou com a voz fria e dura.

- Neji, explique o que está acontecendo. – Hiashi nem ao menos parecia ciente da presença dos demais na sala.

- Hiashi-sama – começou ele – eu...

- Papai – Hinata interrompeu Neji, deixando-o surpreso – Quero deixar bem claro que o Neji-nii-san apenas obedeceu a minha vontade de ver o Naruto-kun, e que ele nada mais fez que cumprir minhas ordens. Toda culpa é minha. – a voz dela soou firme ao proferir aquelas palavras.

- Isso não é verdade Hinata. – afirmou o Hiashi olhando fixamente para Hinata – Neji jamais faria algo contra sua própria vontade, por mais que se ordene o contrário. E ele mesmo confirmará isso. Ou estou enganado, Neji? – agora seu olhar pousou no rapaz.

Neji olhou primeiramente para Hanabi e depois para Hiashi e confirmou com a cabeça antes de responder:

- Sim, tudo que fiz foi por livre e espontânea vontade. – e sabia que aquelas palavras não eram dirigidas somente para Hiashi, mas para si próprio.

O coração de Hanabi saltou dentro do peito. Estaria ele se referindo ao que aconteceu entre eles também? Mas suas conjecturas ficaram perdidas sob a tensão do momento.

- Não! – exclamou Hinata parecendo assustada – Eu fui a culpada por tudo!

Hinata sabia que, caso seu pai entendesse Neji como culpado, poderia lhe fazer algum mal. Afinal, apesar de tudo Neji era um membro da Bouke.

Neji reparou nas intenções de sua prima, mas não ia permitir que ela se sacrificasse por ele. Ia novamente recomeçar a falar, mas foi interrompido por Naruto que sentindo que não poderia esperar um convite para participar da conversa, e com todas suas palavras presas na garganta, mas almejando serem libertadas, se dirigiu a Hiashi corajosamente:

- Desculpe-me pela visita inesperada, Hyuuga-sama. – o tom que ele usou foi polido e calmo, bem diferente do que normalmente se ouvia dele, o que espantou todos os presentes, inclusive Hiashi – Mas, eu quero conversar com o senhor seriamente sobre...

- Fique quieto! – vociferou Hiashi irritado interrompendo aquelas palavras – Isso é um problema dos Hyuuga, você não tem o direto de intromete-se!

Naruto sentiu a irritação borbulhar dentro dele, mas se controlou. Não podia estragar aquela oportunidade. Teria que vencer a resistência de Hiashi e a violência não era o caminho aceitável se ainda pretendia ser um Hokage. Mas naquele momento, quem intercedeu por ele foi a pessoa que ele mais queria poupar:

- Não papai. Por favor, ouça o Naruto-kun! – com os olhos fixos no pai, Hinata pediu – Isso também é sobre como eu me sinto com tudo isso!

- Como você se sente? – perguntou Hiashi como se zombasse daquelas palavras.

- Por favor, ouça! – insistiu ela mais uma vez.

- Eu não preciso escutar nada vindo dele! – argumentou.

- Por favor! – ela estava desesperada e não escondia aquilo.

Pai e filha se encaram durante alguns instantes. Mesmo impaciente com a discussão travada pelos dois e que o deixava de fora, Naruto soube que era melhor não interferir naquele momento. Sabia o quanto era difícil para Hinata enfrentar o pai e ela estava fazendo aquilo na tentativa de preservar o amor dos dois. Devia a deixar falar por enquanto.

- Por favor, Hiashi-sama – falou Neji calmamente aproveitando a pausa na conversa – Eu lhe peço que ouça o que o Naruto tem a dizer.

- Ponha-se em seu lugar Neji! - ordenou Hiashi irritado – Você não tem permissão para falar.

- O senhor mesmo me encarregou da proteção de Hinata-sama há seis anos atrás. – a voz de Neji soou fria, mas impaciente - Disse-me que eu devia me preocupar com ela e zelar por sua felicidade. E é isso que estou fazendo. E continuarei fazendo, mesmo que o senhor não se agrade disso!

Mal terminou de proferir essas palavras, Neji foi invadido pelo medo. No instante que seu tio moveu a mão, ele sabia o que iria acontecer. Levando dois dedos à altura do rosto, Hiashi pronunciou:

- Saki. – e não havia nenhum sentimento em sua voz.

Uma dor dilacerante se apossou da cabeça de Neji. Ele teve a sensação de que todo seu cérebro estava sendo pressionado por uma força muito maior, que esmagava sua mente e que aprecia querer parti-lo em dois. Soltando um grito agudo de puro desespero, Neji levou as mãos à cabeça, numa tentativa alucinada de fazer aquilo parar.

"Mate-me! Mate-me logo! Mas faça parar!". Era o que sua mente queria gritar, mas seu corpo estava tomado demais com a própria dor que nenhuma palavra podia sequer ser formulada.

Horrorizados, os que estavam presentes viram Hiashi ativar o selo da testa de Neji, e ficaram tão abismados com o ato que mal conseguiram falar. Passado alguns instantes, Naruto recuperou-se do choque e estava pronto para pular em cima daquele homem que tinha coragem de fazer aquilo com o próprio sangue, obrigando-o a parar. Mas sua interferência não foi necessária. Hanabi, como um gato enfurecido, avançou sobre o próprio pai, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado a olhá-la.

- Se o senhor não parar com isso agora – gritou ela descontrolada – irei odiá-lo para o resto de minha vida! – e tomando fôlego continuou no mesmo tom, de forma de mais apaixonada. – Você não tem direito de fazer isso com o homem que eu amo!

As palavras foram ditas com violência e sinceridade. Hiashi encarou sua caçula, surpreso. Hanabi sempre fora menos emotiva que a irmã, mais centrada e mais decidida também. Sempre apoiara o pai em todas suas decisões e eram muito mais próximos do que ele jamais conseguira ser de Hinata. E ali estava ela, com um ódio palpável refletido em seus olhos jovens, e com a consciência de que seria capaz de cumprir as palavras que acabara de gritar. E ali estava uma desconhecida proclamando seu amor por outro desconhecido, ele não acreditara que aquilo passara totalmente despercebido aos seus olhos.

Hiashi baixou a mão, desativando o selo. Neji caiu para frente, coberto de suor e arfando com os cabelos se espalhando pelo chão de carvalho.  
Rapidamente Hanabi foi para onde ele estava e, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo, passou a mão na testa molhada. Seus olhos agora brilhavam de lágrimas.

- Tsunade-sama... – começou ela numa voz quase inaudível, bem diferente do tom que usara pouco tempo atrás.

Tsunade se aproximou e examinou o rapaz rapidamente enquanto o silêncio imperava novamente na sala.

- Eu estou bem... – disse Neji afastando as mãos da Hokage – Estou bem...

Ele se levantou e tirou os cabelos que caiam no rosto. Olhou por um momento para Hanabi antes de voltar à sua posição ao lado de Hinata, tentando transparecer a mesma disposição de antes, mesmo que sua face denunciasse o contrário adquirindo agora um tom pálido e cansado. Hanabi se pôs ao seu lado. Parecia que queria protegê-lo de outra investida de seu pai.

- Hiashi, entendo seus sentimentos, mas não seus atos. – disse Tsunade com um tom nada satisfeito – Mas peço que deixe o Naruto falar.

Pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara, Hiashi olhou para Naruto. Passou um momento enquanto os dois se encaravam. Um ar gélido pairava entre os dois. Pareciam estar se analisando, procurando os pontos fracos um do outro, tentando descobrir a motivação um do outro. Por fim, Hiashi concordou com a cabeça. Naruto tinha permissão falar.

Mesmo satisfeito com a afirmativa de Hiashi, Naruto se sentiu frustrado diante da cena. Não podia mais deixar ninguém tomar suas dores ou resolver seus problemas. Estava grato a Neji e Tsunade por tudo que fizeram, mas chegara à hora de tomar seu destino com suas próprias mãos. E, se possível, as de Hinata também. Olhou para a garota antes de começar a falar. Ela sorriu encorajando-o.

- Obrigado por me ouvir, Hyuuga-sama. – agradeceu Naruto primeiramente.

Hiashi limitou-se a lhe sustentar um olhar gélido. Mas o rapaz não se intimidou.

- Eu... – começou Naruto – Sei que o senhor não gosta de mim. E até entendo os motivos. Não sou membro de nenhum clã importante. Realmente deve ser uma situação inusitada. Sou somente um jounin comum. Não sei o que me espera o futuro, enquanto Hinata é agora a líder do clã. Mas eu...

- Imaginava que você fosse falar algo assim – interrompeu novamente Hiashi – Você pensou que eu permitiria que você se relacionasse com minha filha apenas por que você teve coragem de vir até aqui? Você é mais burro do que eu imaginava. – e olhando para Tsunade, disse com desdém – Essa conversa é apenas uma perda de tempo. Eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixar minha filha com ele. - e se voltando para Naruto, acrescentou – Se você entendeu isso, saia desta casa imediatamente!

- Papai! – exclamou Hinata desesperada fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Espere Hinata. – pediu Naruto. Quando ela olhou para ele sentiu que não havia nenhuma intenção de sua parte em se dar por vencido, por isso sentou-se novamente, e Naruto continuou como se não houvesse ouvido a ordem de Hiashi – É verdade que não sou grande coisa, Hyuuga-sama. Também não posso dizer que sou o par ideal para uma líder de clã, mas eu... – baixando os olhos, e como inspirasse coragem, ele levantou a visto e o brilho determinado em seus olhos era palpável. - Por Hinata, me esforçarei para me tornar melhor!

Hiashi apertou um pouco os olhos.

- Por Hinata? – repetiu ele desconfiado.

- Sim. – confirmou Naruto.

Como Hiashi não disse mais nada, Naruto se viu disposto a continuar com seus argumentos:

– Eu não tive família. Nunca conheci meus pais. Fui impedido de ter uma infância tranqüila como a maioria das crianças, fosse por ser órfão, fosse pela Kyuubi que carrego dentro de mim... – a tristeza transparecia pelas palavras de Naruto que, enquanto falava, levou a mão ao umbigo – Eu sempre estive sozinho. Sem ninguém com quem contar, sem um lar. Estive sozinho. Até Hinata aparecer na minha vida.

Como se também sentisse toda aquela dor que transparecia nele, Hinata se aproximou mais dele e colocou suas mãos em cima das dele. Naruto ficou surpreso com aquele gesto, mas sentiu um alívio ao encarar aqueles olhos doces e tranqüilos. Hinata confiava nele. Sentiu-se encorajado a continuar.

- Essa solidão... Esse desespero... É algo que não quero para ninguém. E quando eu já nem cultivava a esperança que alguém pudesse suprir toda essa carência que eu sentia, a Hinata entrou na vida. – e olhando pra Hinata, sorriu meigo e continuou. - Ou melhor, ela sempre esteve. Apenas eu demorei a perceber... Mas quando me vi totalmente envolvido por aqueles sentimentos que ela despertou em mim... Compreendi que nunca haverá outra pessoa em minha vida. E sei que é recíproco. – ele voltou os olhos para Hiashi mais uma vez antes de falar – Não quero que ela sofra a mesma solidão que eu sofri. Por isso vim aqui falar com o senhor. Quero ficar junto dela. E sei que ela também quer ficar comigo.

Hiashi olhou para Naruto e depois para Hinata. E aquela demonstração explicita de amor entre ambos ao se olharem o incomodou, mas mesmo assim, deu de ombros.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou friamente – Você acha que eu permitiria que você ficasse com minha filha apenas por causa de algumas palavras vazias? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas de modo irônico.

Diante do olhar estarrecido de todos, Hiashi sorriu zombando de tudo que dissera Naruto. Ele sentiu toda sua felicidade escorrer por suas mãos. Hinata tremia e seus olhos ameaçavam derramar lágrimas de dor. Mas Hiashi não parecia se importar com isso.

- Você não é digno dela, Uzumaki Naruto. – disse ele friamente - Não perca seu tempo aqui. Você mesmo admitiu que não é ninguém, então...

- Ele é alguém sim! – vociferou Tsunade surpreendendo todos – Não o trate como um qualquer, Hiashi!

- Luta pela comodidade de seu "preferido" Tsunade-sama? – indagou ele olhando friamente para ela.

- Não. Luto primeiramente por alguém que eu considero meu filho! – a palavra "filho" foi dita com ênfase, enquanto ela levava a mão ao coração – E ele não é somente isso. – ela deu uma pequena pausa, olhando bem para Naruto. E quando seus olhos se encontraram o rapaz soube exatamente o que ela iria fazer. Dirigindo-se ao pai de Hinata, ela pronunciou satisfeita - Sinta-se honrado de ser o primeiro à saber Hiashi, que Naruto é oficialmente meu sucessor! Ele será O Sexto!

A revelação caiu como uma bomba para toda a placidez que Hiashi demonstrara desde o começo da conversa. Os únicos que não estavam surpresos era Naruto e a própria Tsunade. Mas apesar de lembrar-se das palavras ditas por Tsunade naquela situação em que ele se encontrara no dia anterior, Naruto ainda não tinha parado para analisar as implicações que aquilo poderia lhe trazer naquele momento, por isso não mencionara nada a Hinata quando estava juntos. Temeu que ela ficasse magoada com a omissão daquele fato tão importante, mas a garota não parecia aborrecida com isso, muito pelo contrário. O que Tsunade acabara de dizer lhe soara como uma ótima força para ajudá-los. Hanabi, ao contrário, olhava para Naruto com a boca aberta e Neji exibia uma discreta incredulidade. Hiashi permanecia lívido, mas logo recuperou a voz:

- Isso... É alguma forma de blefe, Tsunade-sama? – sibilou ele enfurecido.

- Esse não faz o meu estilo, e você sabe disso, Hiashi. Prezo por você e todo seu clã, e não seria capaz de uma atitude tão baixa quanto mentir apenas para formar um casal. – ela estava muito segura apesar da nítida dúvida de Hiashi - Naruto realmente é meu sucessor, basta apenas tratarmos de algumas pendências burocráticas que foram deixadas de lado até esse problema ser resolvido. Se ainda duvida, mande alguém de sua confiança ao meu escritório e apanhe todos os papéis com Shizune. – e ela deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo nitidamente sarcástico.

Com um olhar de pura descrença, Hiashi analisou o rapaz à sua frente. Parecia estar verificando sua capacidade diante do cargo que futuramente, se Tsunade estivesse certa, ele ocuparia. Imaginou o que a Hokage havia feito para convencer os anciões da vila à aceita-lo.

- Quem diria que você chegasse tão longe, moleque-raposa... – murmurou deixando bem aparente sua oposição àquilo. E também o seu desprezo.

- Eu gostaria que Hyuuga-sama me chamasse pelo meu próprio nome. – pediu Naruto educadamente, mas deixando entrever sua irritação pela alcunha imposta.

- Você realmente se sente especial, não é? – zombou Hiashi – Pensa que, estar por trás da saia da Hokage-sama lhe fará o digno de desposar minha filha.

Tsunade apertou os olhos. Hiashi estava mais irredutível que ela imaginara. Voltou sua atenção para Naruto. Ele também não parecia disposto a desistir.

- Eu sou digno de Hinata! – argumentou ele veementemente.

- Não, não é. – vociferou Hiashi - Ela é a líder do clã Hyuuga! Sua obrigação é prezar pelo bem estar de nossa família. Hinata deve se casar com alguém dos nossos e gerar filhos fortes, que possam herdar a magnitude dos Hyuuga. Não há lugar no ventre dela para filhos seus!

- Eu não me casarei com outro homem que não seja o Naruto-kun! - Hinata assumiu uma postura destemida diante do pai. Em nenhum momento pareceu hesitar diante dele e continuou bravamente sabendo que era hora de dizer aquilo – E quanto aos seus herdeiros... O senhor não precisa se preocupar. – levando a mão ao ventre ela continuou – Eu já espero o herdeiro dos Hyuuga, papai. E esse herdeiro é filho do homem que será o Sexto Hokage de Konoha! Sinta-se feliz, pai. Seu neto que eu espero será filho de Uzumaki Naruto!

Hiashi encarou a filha, perplexo, sem saber o que dizer diante da revelação. O mundo dele pareceu de repente virar de ponta cabeça. Naruto apertou a mão de Hinata e sorriu para ela. Sabia que era difícil para ela assumir isso para o pai diante de todos. Tsunade e Hanabi se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer. Nenhuma delas esperava esse desenrolar da história. Neji apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Neji... – chamou Hanabi surpresa – Você já sabia?aq

- Sim. – disse ele simplesmente.

Naruto viu uma emoção diferente brotar nos olhos de Hiashi. O fato que seria avô parecia mexer com ele. E decidiu aproveitar aquele momento para dar o que, ele sabia, ser sua ultima cartada para quebrar a frieza do homem à sua frente. Se não fosse assim, talvez nunca mais pudesse encarar Hinata com orgulho de ter lutado por ela.

- Hyuuga-sama, eu amo sua filha. Amo com toda força que um homem pode amar uma mulher. E quero ficar com ela. Entendo sua preocupação, mas, eu lhe imploro, permita que eu possa fazer Hinata ser feliz, como minha esposa. – e dando uma pausa acrescentou. - Por favor!

E para surpresa de Hiashi, Naruto se inclinou até encostar sua testa no chão, em sinal de respeito, submissão e, principalmente, desespero. Não havia mais o que ser dito.

Ver Naruto se humilhar daquela forma apenas para poder ficar com ela, fez Hinata se sentir mal. Não queria tanto desprendimento da parte dele. Tudo que fizera já bastara. Mas diante de toda inflexibilidade de seu pai e de seu estado, sabia que ele faria isso e muito mais. Por isso, decidiu que Naruto não se humilharia sozinho.

- Pai... – falou ela segurando as lágrimas – Eu também te imploro. Amo o Naruto, e preciso ficar com ele.

E Hinata repetiu o gesto de Naruto, encostando a testa no chão. Tudo agora dependia de como seu pai encarava aquele gesto.

Neji viu que não podia ficar alheio àquela cena. Já chegara tão longe, que ultrapassar a linha de novo não seria impróprio.

- Hiashi-sama, não arranque a felicidade dos braços de Hinata-sama. É a sua filha. – falou como se Hiashi tivesse toda a obrigação de deixar Hinata seguir o próprio coração.

E tal como o casal, Neji se inclinou para seu tio.

Hanabi queria ver sua irmã feliz, mesmo que fosse com alguém que ela não considerava ideal para sua irmã. Mas ela estava grávida e lutava desesperadamente por sua felicidade. E até mesmo Neji parecia querer unir o casal, lutando como um verdadeiro protetor de sua irmã. Igualmente a ele, ela também devia se posicionar.

- Papai... Será que o senhor não viu durante todo esse tempo o quanto a nee-san sofreu? Desde que ela se separou de Naruto ela não deu mais um sorriso feliz... Por quanto tempo o senhor quer que isso continue? – E encarando fixamente o pai, baixou lentamente a cabeça até o chão, torcendo intimamente para que aquele gesto não fosse inútil.

Vendo toda aquela humilhação para trazer a razão àquele velho tolo, Tsunade deixou a raiva tomar conta de si.

- Hiashi, você sempre foi um homem sensato. – começou ela olhando-o fixamente – Mas o que tenho a minha frente agora não é mais do que um tolo. Agrada-o ver toda essa humilhação a sua frente? Agrada-o ver suas filhas e seu sobrinho se humilharem diante de você? Por que a mim não agrada nada ver o meu filho se rebaixar pra você como fosse um qualquer... E ele não é. – e encarando-o raivosamente indagou - O que mais é necessário pra que você aplaque essa fúria inútil? Quer me ver aos seus pés também? – finalizou num tom irônico.

Hiashi olhou para as quatro pessoas ajoelhadas à sua frente, com suas cabeças baixas e esperando sua decisão. Depois olhou para a Hokage, que o encarava ferozmente. Deteve seus olhos por mais tempo sobre Hinata. A situação em que ela se encontrava deixava as coisas mais difíceis de resolver. Depois, seus olhos se voltaram para Naruto. O rapaz parecia mesmo disposto a tudo por Hinata. Pela primeira vez, sentiu realmente que ele dizia a verdade e amava incondicionalmente sua filha.

Hiashi mais uma vez em sua vida estava dividido entre a felicidade de quem era importante em sua vida e o clã. Nenhum dos que abaixaram a cabeça para ele viu a indecisão que perdurou alguns momentos naquele pai. Todos esperavam seu pronunciamento. Depois de alguns momentos ele tomou uma decisão.

- Levantem a cabeça. – pediu ele.

Todos levantaram. Depois, começaram a esperar ansiosamente o pronunciamento de Hiashi. Ele suspirou. Tinha algo em mente e seria mediante aquilo que saberia de Naruto estava mesmo disposto a ficar com Hinata, ou não.

- Esse filho que a Hinata carrega em seu ventre, receberá o sobrenome Hyuuga e será o próximo líder de nossa família. - ele parou um pouco de falar enquanto encarava Naruto - Essa é a minha condição, Uzumaki Naruto. Se você aceitá-la, terá meu consentimento e poderá casar com Hinata. Não importa o que tenha acontecido aqui, a família Hyuuga vem em primeiro lugar.

Naruto se viu surpreendido pela exigência. No primeiro momento, pensou em recusar. Afinal, era seu filho, devia ter o seu sobrenome e não o dos Hyuuga. Mas, ao olhar a expressão de pânico de Hinata, soube que aquele seria um preço pequeno a se pagar diante da felicidade dos dois. Olhou para Tsunade. A Hokage afirmou discretamente com a cabeça.

"E, no final das contas, qual a importância de um mero sobrenome? Ele será meu filho e de Hinata, e isso é o que importa." pensou ele decidido.

- Aceito. – disse por fim, para alívio da garota.

Hiashi se levantou sem dizer mais nada. Dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu ela lentamente. Antes de sair, contudo, falou friamente sem olhar para trás:

- Ouse fazer minha filha sofrer, Uzumaki Naruto, e eu irei tirá-la de você da mesma forma que agora a estou confiando.

- Nunca farei Hinata sofrer. – afirmou ele com convicção.

- O casamento será realizado o mais breve possível. – continuou ele – Neji cuide de tudo.

- Sim Hiashi-sama. – respondeu Neji.

Mas Hiashi já tinha saído.

Naruto e Hinata se olharam, quase sem poder acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Estavam, enfim, juntos e com a permissão do pai dela. O consentimento de Hiashi era fundamental, pois iria aplacar qualquer reação por parte do próprio clã, e garantiriam que nenhum conflito se estabelecesse em Konoha. Naruto tinha certeza que, caso o pai de Hinata se mostrasse inflexível, ele iria acabar desistindo realmente do cargo de Hokage, pois decidira que não sairia daquela casa sem a certeza que Hinata seria sua esposa. Descobrir que seria pai só aumentou aquela vontade. Em seus olhos, Hinata demonstrava que sentia o mesmo. Sim, ela seria capaz de negar o clã por ele, depois que ouvira de seus lábios que ele a amava. Mas sempre soubera que Naruto conseguiria convencer seu pai. Acreditava nele acima de tudo.

As lágrimas foram inevitáveis. De ambas as partes. Eles começaram a chorar, mas o sorriso nos lábios mostrava que eram lágrimas de alívio e felicidade. Sem se conter, eles se abraçaram, sentindo que jamais poderiam renegar um ao outro.

Tsunade observou os dois com um aperto no coração. Lembrava de Dan e de toda felicidade que foi negada a eles. Sabia que fora impróprio de sua parte, como Hokage, interferir naquela situação delicada. Todavia, se sentia mais que satisfeita por tê-lo feito.

- Bem, está tudo terminado. – disse ela sorrindo – Vocês dois vão finalmente poder ficar juntos, depois de todas as atribulações. Vocês me deram muito trabalho...

Naruto e Hinata relutantemente se separaram do abraço. Limpando as lágrimas, eles sorriram de volta para Tsunade.

- Desculpe por tudo, Vovó Tsunade! – pediu Naruto meio encabulado coçando a cabeça. – Mas sei que a senhora me entende, né?

- Entendo até demais... – murmurou um pouco chateada.

Todos riram diante do comentário.

- Mas muito me surpreendeu – continuou ela – que você esteja grávida, Hinata. Vocês se descuidaram demais.

Envergonhados, eles baixaram a cabeça, mas não deixaram de se olhar de relance com um pequeno sorriso nos rostos.

- Neji quase me matou do coração quando me disse isso... – reclamou Naruto.

- Foi? – estranhou Neji.

- É claro! – disse ele veementemente – Você chega pra mim todo sério e me diz: "Hinata-sama não tem mais muito tempo...", o que você acha que eu pensei?! Que ela tinha uma doença terminal e ia morrer! – concluindo gesticulando energicamente.

Tsunade riu diante da ênfase dada por Naruto a essas palavras.

- Eu me referia ao fato de logo a barriga começar a crescer – disse Neji – Por que então todos saberiam que a Hinata-sama estava grávida e seria muito ruim pra ela.

- E por quê? – perguntou Hanabi a Neji.

- Eu sou líder do clã Hanabi – explicou Hinata tristemente – Uma mulher na minha posição ficar grávida fora do casamento é inconcebível.

- Mas tudo se resolveu bem. – falou a Hokage aliviada.

-Então eu vou ser tia! – exclamou Hanabi feliz. – Serei uma ótima tia!

Naruto olhou um pouco surpreso para a animação de Hanabi. Sempre suspeitara que a menina nutria uma antipatia por ele, mas a atitude dela diante do pai, se ajoelhando e pedindo pelos dois o deixara espantado, e extremamente satisfeito. Querendo deixar aquilo bem claro, olhou com carinho para a menina e disse sorrindo:

- Obrigado por ter ficado ao nosso lado, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi encarou Naruto, espantada com a forma íntima com que ele se dirigiu a ela. Ainda não entendia por que a irmã se apaixonara por alguém tão sem graça quanto ele. Mas até que os dois formavam um par interessante, concluiu. Ele parecia ter toda a energia e disposição que sua irmã precisava.

"E ela tem a inteligência que falta a ele..." pensou se controlando para não cair na risada. E sabendo que precisava retribuir a gentileza, disse na forma mais séria que podia naquele momento:

- Eu sempre fico do lado da minha irmã. E se ela acha que pode ser feliz ao seu lado, eu a apoiarei. – e apertando um pouco os olhos, completou mudando o tom de voz - Mas se em algum momento você a fizer sofrer, vai ter que se ver comigo! Vou te encher de porrada até você ficar tão quebrado que só comerá ramen por canudinho! - e para da ênfase às suas palavras, mostrou um punho bem fechado.

- Hanabi! – repreendeu Hinata diante das palavras de sua irmã.

Mas Naruto pareceu não se importar, muito pelo contrário. Começou a rir abertamente, deixando Hanabi um pouco irritada.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela aborrecida – Ta achando que não sou capaz disso?! Ou tá rindo de mim, é?!

- Claro que não, Hanabi-chan! – negou Naruto tentando segurar a risada – É que falando assim, você me lembrou a Suzumi. Impressionante como vocês se parecem nesse aspecto. Ela com certeza diria algo assim!

Esse comentário fez com que a irritação de Hanabi desse lugar à surpresa. Ela, parecida com Suzumi?

- Agora que você mencionou... – começou Hinata analisando a irmã – Elas duas têm realmente uma personalidade parecida.

- Ei! – protestou a menina – Não me comparem àquela louca!

- Mas Hanabi-chan – falou Naruto sorrindo, mas com cautela – Agora que vou me casar com a Hinata, você vai se encontrar constantemente com a Suzumi. Afinal, ela é minha aluna e você é irmã da Hinata. – e dando uma pequena pausa, ele acrescentou – Gostaria que vocês se dessem bem... Esquecerem o que houve... Não guardassem mágoa uma da outra. Podiam se tornar grandes amigas, tenho certeza disso.

Hanabi olhou para a irmã e depois para Naruto. Eles pareciam esperar uma resposta dela.

- Não tenho nada contra a Kimura – admitiu suspirando – Nunca tive, não tenho e jamais nada daquilo teria acontecido se dependesse de mim. Apenas ela me pegou num mau dia, e me provocou até eu perder minha paciência. Sei que peguei pesado – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver Tsunade olhando-a com repreensão – mas nunca tive realmente vontade de matá-la.

Uma atitude madura, reparou Naruto. Apesar das ações infantis em alguns momentos, ele pôde ver que a personalidade de Hanabi era bem mais profunda que ele suspeitara a principio. E ficou satisfeito com aquilo. Se Suzumi pudesse entender aquilo também, elas fariam uma dupla interessante.

Neji também reparou que a atitude de Hanabi com relação à Suzumi havia sido inesperada. Quando a menina o olhou, ele lhe deu um pequeno e discreto sorriso de aprovação.

- Bem, agora eu gostaria de examiná-la Hinata. – pediu Tsunade – Afinal, você foi seqüestrada, lutou, passou por um estresse muito grande e mesmo assim não perdeu a criança. Temo por sua saúde.

- Meu bebê jamais morreria – afirmou ela com convicção – Afinal, ele será tão forte quanto o pai.

Naruto ficou vermelho ao ouvir essas palavras. Ainda era difícil acreditar que em breve existiria uma criança que ia chamá-lo de "papai".

- Venha, se aproxime. – falou a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, - falou Hinata pausadamente - eu gostaria de falar com meu pai antes da senhora me examinar.

- Falar com seu pai? – estranhou Naruto – Para que?

Hinata ficou vermelha.

- A-Apenas falar... N-Nada de-demais... – gaguejou ela encostando um dedo no outro.

Enquanto Naruto a olhava, meio desconfiado com o que Hiashi pudesse dizer à garota sem a presença de outras pessoas, Neji falou suavemente:

- Tenho certeza que ele ficará satisfeito em falar a sós com você, Hinata-sama. – ele a encorajou – Enquanto isso, prepararei um chá para todos.

E se levantou calmamente.

- Eu vou junto Neji! – disse Hanabi seguindo-o.

- Volto já, Naruto-kun. – disse Hinata se levantando também – Por favor, Tsunade-sama, fique a vontade.

Quando Hinata saiu fechando a porta, Tsunade surpreendeu Naruto ao passar a mão carinhosamente na cabeça dele.

- Estou orgulhosa de você. – disse ela sorrindo – Não perdeu o controle uma só vez.

- Quase perdi. – admitiu ele – No momento em que o pai da Hinata usou o selo em Neji, eu senti um desgosto tão profundo que se Hanabi não tivesse intervindo, eu faria, mesmo que significasse iniciar uma luta contra ele ou todo o clã. – e dando uma pausa, ele suspirou e continuou – Depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, de tudo pelo que ele se arriscou, vê-lo naquela situação e não agir seria incabível.

- Então devemos agradecer à impetuosidade juvenil de Hanabi! – exclamou ela rindo.

Naruto acompanhou Tsunade na risada, mas seu coração estava apreensivo. O que será que Hinata queria conversar a sós com o pai?

Havia um lugar dentro dos domínios do clã Hyuuga, onde poucas pessoas tinham a autorização de entrar. Era uma pequenina casa que funcionava de refúgio para seu pai quando ele queria descansar sem ser incomodado. Era também para onde ele se retirava quando precisava tomar uma importante decisão. Ao lado daquele local, existia um pequeno jardim. Como estavam no outono, pequenos brotos lutavam para continuar abertos apesar do frio que aos poucos se instalava.

Tirando as sandálias, Hinata avançou pela varanda e se pôs em pé em frente à porta.

- Papai. – chamou timidamente.

Após um breve silêncio, Hiashi respondeu:

- Entre Hinata.

Ela abriu lentamente a porta de correr. Seu pai estava diante de uma pequena mesa, segurando uma xícara de chá. Entrando na sala, ela esperou o convite para se sentar. Mas ele não veio.

Percebendo que ela o encarava, ansiosa, Hiashi falou em um tom um pouco aborrecido:

- Você é a líder do clã Hinata, e precisa de uma permissão minha para sentar em sua própria propriedade?

- Posso ser líder do clã, mas o senhor ainda é meu pai. Devo respeitá-lo. – murmurou respeitosamente, mas sem baixar a cabeça.

Hiashi deu de ombros.

- Sente-se. – disse por fim.

Se acomodando de frente a ele, Hinata sentiu um frio tomando de conta de seu estômago. Ainda não sabia muito bem por que viera, mas precisa desesperadamente falar sozinha com o pai.

- Você falou em me respeitar, Hinata. Mas o que acabou de fazer não foi uma falta de respeito? – indagou Hiashi olhando para o líquido da xícara.

- Não. – respondeu ela sem pestanejar – Quando eu engravidei do Naruto-kun ainda vigorava nosso acordo papai. E nenhum momento eu lhe desobedeci. Não fui eu a procurar o Naruto-kun... Mesmo que essa fosse minha vontade... – admitiu ela.

- Não me refiro a sua gravidez. Refiro-me ao fato de você querer ficar com ele.

- Não posso mais desprezar meu coração papai. Morreria se o fizesse... – ela o olhou como se quisesse mostrar todo o sentimento que habitava seu interior.

Um pesado silêncio se instalou durante alguns momentos, até que Hiashi o quebrou:

- Por que veio até aqui, Hinata? – perguntou ele analisando suas feições.

Apertando as mãos sobre o colo, Hinata desviou sua vista até o chão. Sem querer, lágrimas começaram a cair.

- E-Eu q-queria t-ter a certeza que o s-senhor n-n-não me odiaria... Papai...

Aquelas palavras o surpreenderam. Diante de toda determinação que ele vira em sua filha naquele dia e depois da revelação que uma criança estaria a caminho, não podia deixar de admirar que mesmo assim ela pensava em seus sentimentos.

Hiashi suspirou. Hinata sempre fora assim. Pensava nos outros antes de pensar em si mesma. Uma criança extremamente frágil com relação aos seus sentimentos e que se magoava com facilidade. Nunca a compreendera. Sempre estivera muito mais próximo a Hanabi, talvez por que a impetuosidade da caçula deixasse sempre claro quais pensamentos passava em sua cabeça. Com Hinata não. Por sua timidez excessiva e dificuldade para se expressar, tornava as coisas mais complicadas para o pai. Como ele saberia o que ela queria? Como saberia se estava feliz, triste, insatisfeita? Nunca parara para pensar naquilo. Mas agora, que alguém brigava tanto para tê-la ao seu lado e que Hinata finalmente dizia o que realmente pensava, passou querer conhecer um pouco mais a filha que tinha.

Hinata esperava ansiosamente o pronunciamento do seu pai. Sempre fora tão difícil corresponder às expectativas dele, tão difícil ser a pessoa que ele queria que ela fosse que agora lutar por seus sentimentos parecia uma grande ingratidão. Esperou palavras duras, frias ou simplesmente a indiferença. Talvez nunca mais tivesse lugar no coração de seu pai depois daquilo. Mas Hiashi se inclinou para ela e tomou suas mãos delicadamente. Atônita, Hinata olhou para seu pai. Ele não sorria, mas sua expressão se suavizara.

- Eu não a odeio Hinata. Jamais seria capaz disso. Você é minha filha.

Fez uma pausa ao ver a incredulidade nos olhos dela.

"Que tipo de atitude eu tenho mostrado, já que agora ela me olha como se eu nunca tivesse sido um pai para ela?!" pensava ele lendo a confusão dentro de Hinata.

- Tudo que eu fiz – continuou ele – Foi na tentativa de fazer o melhor para sua vida. Proteger você e ao clã. Mas acho que só a fiz sofrer mais não é?

- Não papai! – protestou ela – O senhor...

- Deixe-me continuar Hinata. – pediu ele e Hinata se calou – A única razão para que eu permita esse casamento, é por que eu vi naquele rapaz um amor muito maior que qualquer pessoa terá por você. – disse ele em tom resignado - Ele se arriscou a vir aqui e provocar toda ira dos Hyuuga, o que comprometeria sua sucessão, e tudo por você. Ele teve a coragem de lutar pelo seu amor. Uma coragem que eu não tive...

Mais uma vez aquela sensação que Hinata sentiu quando seu pai falava de amor, como acontecera no hospital, voltou. Hiashi parecia ter sofrido muito no passado. Por quem teria sido?

- Pai... Quem foi que o senhor amou tanto? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Hiashi olhou para o céu azul que se insinuava da janela. O dia estava claro e começava a esquentar. Um pássaro voou ali perto, fazendo com que o quarto se enchesse com seu canto.

- Eu amei alguém que já se foi, Hinata. Alguém que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer feliz. Foi antes de sua mãe. – e olhando para a garota acrescentou – E foi sua mãe me ajudou a superar tudo aquilo. Mas isso não importa agora. Já passou.

Então fora isso. Ele foi abandonado. Foi a única coisa que ela pode pensar. Mas não iria insistir. Falar daquilo parecia doloroso para ele, apesar do tempo que transcorrera desde então.

- Espero que você seja feliz com o homem que escolheu Hinata. E que ele a faça muito feliz. Tenha muitos filhos. Mas não esqueça de que, mesmo assim, continuará como líder dos Hyuuga. É sua obrigação.

- E eu não pretendo fugir dela, papai. – falou ela decidida – Não pretendo fugir de mais nada. – e sorrindo, continuou – Com Naruto-kun do meu lado, sinto que sou capaz de tudo!

A mão dele acariciou levemente seus cabelos. No final das contas, pensava ele, ali estava alguém para se admirar.

- Volte para junto de seu noivo Hinata. Sei que ele está ansioso para ficar com você. E feche a porta quando sair. Quero ficar um pouco só.

Hinata sorriu para o pai da forma mais doce, como jamais fizera antes. Queria abraçá-lo forte e dizer o quanto o amava. Mas Hiashi nunca lhe dera abertura para isso. Por isso, ela apenas se levantou devagar e, lançando um ultimo olhar agradecido para ele, se foi fechando a porta atrás de si.

Encostando-se um pouco na parede, Hiashi sentiu o peso dos anos como se eles tivessem rapidamente aumentado. Estava cansado e deprimido.

Hanabi seguia Neji pela varanda com alguns passos de distância. Enquanto encarava as costas dele, pensava em tudo que ele dissera na presença de seu pai e em todas as coisas que ele fizera por sua irmã. Ainda era difícil de compreender que tudo não passara de uma preocupação de caráter fraternal e que ele não via Hinata como mulher, mas como irmã. Antes que chegassem à cozinha, Neji parou de repente de andar. Involuntariamente, Hanabi fizera o mesmo.

Com a cabeça voltada para o jardim, ele parecia observar as árvores que balançavam conforme a vontade do vento. As folhas caiam pelo chão, voando até eles e muitas enfeitavam o chão de carvalho por onde andavam.

- Será um outono frio. – comentou ele olhando para as folhas que dançavam pelo ar.

- Será... – concordou Hanabi.

"Que coisa mais idiota de dizer Hanabi!" pensou a garota consigo mesma. "Você está sozinha com ele, diga alguma coisa!"

Inspirando fundo, Hanabi falou:

- Neji, sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite... – mas parou instantaneamente quando viu o olhar dele em sua direção.

Ele não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, mas seu olhar a incentivou a continuar.

As palavras, todavia se perderam quando Hanabi mais uma vez encarou profundamente Neji, e sentiu todas as suas sensações entrarem em ebulição de novo. Mas precisava falar. Juntando suas forças, ela disse olhando para o chão:

- Eu queria me desculpar por todas as coisas horríveis que eu te disse. – e dando uma pausa, acrescentou – E pelo que fiz também.

O vento frio soprou novamente, levantando as folhas que estavam no chão. Neji se aproximou um pouco da menina, deixando o coração dela ainda mais apertado.

- Você se arrepende do que fez Hanabi? – inquiriu ele olhando-a intensamente arqueando levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

Hanabi levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Por um momento, pensou em afirmar sem pestanejar que se arrependia. Até perceber a real intenção daquela pergunta. E decidiu falar o que se passava de verdade em seu coração.

- Me arrependo das palavras rudes que utilizei e das acusações infantis. – falou decidida e respirando fundo o olhou dentro dos olhos e disse – Mas não do que fiz.

Naquele instante, ela podia jurar que via uma ponta de satisfação no olhar dele, mas foi somente por um instante. Tão rápido quanto aparecera, aquele sentimento desaparecera. Mas ainda assim eles ficaram se olhando, por mais alguns momentos, até que Neji levantou sua mão direita e a levou até os cabelos da menina.

O coração de Hanabi se agitou diante da ação. Será que ele iria acariciá-la? Toca-la? Mas ele apenas puxou gentilmente algo que se prendera entre os fios castanhos de seus cabelos.

- Uma folha. – disse ele simplesmente mostrando a folha avermelhada entre os dedos.

Involuntariamente, Hanabi esticou a mão e apanhou a folha dentre os dedos de Neji. Era uma bela folha tingida de vermelho, e que lembrava uma estrela.

Mesmo sem ser um carinho físico, aquele gesto do rapaz pareceu roçar delicadamente seus sentimentos como o mais carinhoso dos afagos. Sabia que cada gesto de Neji significava algo mais profundo e ele nunca os desperdiçava com bobagens como uma simples folha. Afinal, o acompanhava de um lado para o outro desde os sete anos, quando o viu lutar com Naruto. Achava que ficando sempre com ele, poderia se tornar forte da mesma forma. Mas o que acontecera foi que toda aquela admiração se transformara em algo muito maior. E agora, ele parecia lhe retribuir toda sua insistência apenas tirando uma folha de seus cabelos. Fora a coisa mais carinhosa que ele fez por qualquer pessoa, disso tinha certeza.

- Vamos fazer o chá? – convidou ele se virando pra retomar o caminho da cozinha.

Segurou a folha delicadamente entre os dedos e lhe sorriu muito feliz.

- Sim! – exclamou Hanabi acompanhando-o.

Naruto observava o exame de Hinata apreensivo. Desde que soubera da gravidez de Hinata, temia pela saúde dela. Afinal, para quem passou tanto estresse como ela, não culpava Tsunade por ficar tão surpresa e preocupada.

- Você está magra pra quem está com dois meses de gravidez... – comentou a Hokage com as mãos sobre a cabeça da garota.

- Eu não tinha vontade de comer... – falou Hinata tristemente como se pedisse desculpa – E passava mal constantemente.

Tsunade deu um sorriso para a garota.

- Não precisa ficar assim Hinata. Tem mulheres que passam mal toda a gravidez e os bebês nascem mais saudáveis que muitos outros.

- Tomara que seja esse o caso... – disse Naruto preocupado.

Hinata sorriu para ele que retribui o sorriso. Agora que tudo estava calmo, ficava pensando como seria a criança. Menino? Menina? Isso não importava. Tudo que queria era estar ao lado de Hinata no momento em que ele ou ela chegassem às suas vidas.

"Tomara que pareça com a mãe..." pensou ele querendo que aquele sorriso de Hinata fosse herdado pela criança.

Quando Tsunade colocou as mãos sobre a barriga de Hinata, sua expressão ficou repentinamente séria, e ela parecia surpresa com alguma coisa. O coração de Naruto deu um pulo, e ele se aproximou rapidamente delas.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

Hinata lançou um olhar de medo para Naruto e depois segurou forte a mão da Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, o que houve?

A Hokage tirou as mãos da barriga de Hinata, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Enquanto o casal assumia uma expressão apreensiva, Tsunade deu um largo sorriso e falou alegremente:

- Meus parabéns a vocês dois! – e bateu as mãos.

- Hã?! – exclamou Hinata e Naruto em uníssono.

- Isso não é de se espantar visto a tendência possuída pelo clã Hyuuga em ter casos assim, mas...

- Do que você ta falando vovó Tsunade? – inquiriu Naruto nervoso.

- Bem, quero parabenizá-los. Vocês serão pais de gêmeos!

Naquele exato momento, Neji entrou com Hanabi na sala novamente e ficou surpreso ao ver Naruto praticamente em choque, e Hinata com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçada com ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- Neji-nii-san! – exclamou Hinata olhando para ele – Eu vou ter gêmeos! Meus bebês serão gêmeos, como nossos pais.

Hanabi arregalou os olhos, abismada:

- Gêmeos?! – exclamou a menina – Que coisa né? Primeira gravidez e dois de uma vez!

Tsunade e Neji começaram a rir diante do comentário da menina.

- Duas crianças... – falou Naruto baixinho – Duas...

- Não está feliz, Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata tristemente.

- Claro que sim! – disse ele veementemente – Só que... Vovó Tsunade! A senhora precisa me dar muitas, muitas missões! Tenho duas crianças pra sustentar!

Foi impossível não cair na gargalhada diante do desespero com que falava Naruto. E ele estava realmente falando sério.

- Calma Naruto. – disse a Hokage sorrindo – Como meu sucessor, você terá missões mais perigosas... E mais bem pagas também. Poderá sustentar seus filhos sim, e muito bem.

- E os Hyuuga têm dinheiro também, viu? – comentou Hanabi como se sentisse ofendida pelo que Naruto falara.

- O papai ficará feliz! – exclamou Hinata satisfeita – Dois netos.

- Ou duas netas. – completou Neji.

- Isso só saberemos daqui a um tempo. – esclareceu Tsunade – No momento, se ocupem no casamento e na saúde de Hinata. – e olhando para Naruto, acrescentou – Sei que você está louco para ficar com ela, mas eu gostaria que fosse comigo agora no escritório. Temos coisas a resolver.

Naruto olhou instintivamente para Hinata, que afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Vá Naruto-kun. E volte na hora que quiser. Ninguém no clã Hyuuga impedirá sua entrada.

Ele queria tomá-la nos braços e beija-la, mas a presença de mais pessoas na sala o intimidava. Por isso, limitou-se a abraçá-la e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não demorarei.

- Estarei esperando. – sussurrou ela de volta.

No dia seguinte, a notícia da reconciliação de Naruto e Hinata já era de conhecimento das pessoas da vila, juntamente com a notícia que ele seria o sucessor da Hokage. Para total surpresa do próprio Naruto, as pessoas estavam mais satisfeitas e alegres que ele. Por onde passou no dia seguinte ao anúncio de sua sucessão, as pessoas falavam animadamente, perguntando como estava Hinata e como andavam as coisas com a Hokage. Até Tanaka, o dono da livraria disse sorrindo:

- Eu sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos! E você será um ótimo Hokage!

Mas ele ainda estava um pouco encabulado com toda aquela súbita atenção. E enquanto andava para o campo de treinamento, pensava em como seus alunos estavam lidando com aquilo.

Logo pode avistá-los, esperando por eles perto do memorial dos mártires da vila. Todos deram um grande sorriso quando o viram vir em sua direção.

- Bom dia Naruto-sensei. – cumprimentou alegremente Yumi.

- Bom dia Yumi. E Makoto e Suzumi também! – exclamou ele alegremente.

- Como está o sensei? – perguntou Makoto preocupado.

- Agora está tudo bem, Makoto.

- Nosso sensei será Hokage, que honra! – disse Suzumi sorrindo.

Naruto soltou uma risadinha e coçou a cabeça encabulado.

- Mas não será agora. Eu ainda tenho muito que aprender com a Vovó Tsunade.

Uma sombra de preocupação passou pelos olhos de Yumi.

- Mas o senhor não vai nos deixar né? – indagou aflita.

- Claro que não! – negou ele diante dos olhares preocupados – Vocês terão que me agüentar até todos virarem chunnis! Ou jounins, depende da circunstância.

Eles riram felizes. Não queriam perder um sensei de novo. Principalmente o sensei que havia se tornado Naruto.

- Ah, sensei. Parabéns pelo casamento. – falou Makoto.

A data já tinha sido marcada para o fim daquele mês e Naruto deixou bem claro que a presença de seu time era fundamental naquele momento.

- Obrigado Makoto. – agradeceu sorrindo – Vamos começar o treinamento então?

O treinamento daquele dia foi bem diferente. Naruto pediu para eles narrarem a luta que tiveram contra o jounin da Nuvem, lembrar os erros, e verem onde tinham que melhorar. Depois, Naruto entregou um pedaço de papel de chakra para cada um, explicando que poderiam saber qual tipo de elemento cada um possuía o que facilitaria o treinamento. O resultado não fora surpresa nenhuma para Naruto. O papel de Yumi ficara instantaneamente molhado, indicando que a menina possuía o elemento Água. O de Makoto ficou todo chamuscado, elemento Fogo. E o de Suzumi se tornou pó, elemento Terra.

- Qual seu elemento sensei? – perguntou Makoto encantado com aquele papel tão peculiar.

Naruto segurou um pedaço do papel, que se partiu em dois imediatamente.

- Vento. – disse simplesmente.

Ao entardecer, Naruto se despediu dos garotos e rumou para o clã Hyuuga. O Time decidiu comer alguma coisa juntos antes de voltar cada um para sua casa.

- Que tal takoyaki? – sugeriu Yumi.

- Beleza! – concordou Suzumi.

- Não poderia ser ramen? – pediu Makoto esperançoso.

- Não. – exclamou as duas meninas em uníssono.

-Não sei por que eu ainda pergunto... – disse o garoto tristemente.

Quando chegavam ao restaurante, o estômago de Suzumi se apertou imediatamente. Saindo do dojo de Lee, Hanabi vinha acompanhada dos garotos de seu time. Era a primeira vez que elas se viam desde o fatídico episódio em frente ao escritório da Hokage. Imediatamente a garota parou de andar. Hanabi, percebendo a presença de Suzumi, parou também.

- Suzumi, calma. – pediu Yumi.

Mas ela não precisava dizer nada. Há muito tempo Suzumi já havia tomado uma decisão. Sabia exatamente o que iria fazer no momento em que encontrasse Hanabi novamente. Por isso, se aproximou sem medo da menina que a encarava.

- Hyuuga. – disse Suzumi – Preciso conversar com você.

Hanabi analisou a garota à sua frente.

- Claro Kimura. – concordou.

Suzumi fez sinal para Hanabi e as duas se afastaram. Os demais garotos se entreolharam preocupados.

- Devemos impedir? – perguntou Tasuki ao seu colega.

- Não. – falou Kasuma cruzando os braços – Creio que não devemos interferir.

- Mas não vai ser perigoso? – cogitou Makoto.

- Suzumi não está disposta a brigar. – esclareceu Yumi.

Elas foram até um canto mais afastado, fora da vista de seus respectivos colegas e ficaram frente a frente, se encarando.

A decisão de Suzumi viera no momento que soubera que seu sensei iria se casar com Hinata. Ela sempre soubera que sua paixão adolescente era simplesmente impossível e ficava feliz de saber que Naruto finalmente ia ficar com quem ele amava. E sabia o que acarretaria esse contado maior com os Hyuuga. Então, o mais sensato era resolver aquela pendência o mais rápido possível.

- Estou ouvindo. – disse Hanabi de braços cruzados e com expressão séria.

Suzumi suspirou.

- Foi mal. – disse ela.

Hanabi pareceu confusa.

-Como? – perguntou.

- Eu disse, foi mal! – repetiu Suzumi de cabeça baixa.

- Isso eu ouvi, mas realmente não estou entendendo sua linguagem Kimura. – disse Hanabi com um ar confuso e sarcástico.

- Foi mal é foi mal! Simples! – se aborreceu a garota.

E como Hanabi continuava a olhá-la sem entender, Suzumi explodiu.

- Porra! To tentando te pedir desculpa merda! – gritou a garota surpreendendo Hanabi - Pronto, falei! Foi mal ter dito aquelas coisas da Hinata-sensei e ter provocado a briga! Entendeu agora, o quer que eu desenhe?!

Quando Suzumi já se preparava para virar as costas e ir embora, Hanabi falou:

- Foi mal também.

Suzumi estancou no caminho e se voltou rapidamente para a garota. Hanabi olhava para o chão e tinha uma expressão indefinida no rosto. Depois, levantou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Eu não devia ter pegado tão pesado com você. Sei que exagerei.

As duas se olharam durante alguns momentos, constrangidas, sem saber o que dizer a outra.

- Acho que nós duas fomos muito otárias. – disse Suzumi por fim.

- É, realmente. – concordou Hanabi - Nos metemos em assuntos que não eram nossos e acabamos nos desentendendo. No final, eles se resolveram sem nossa ajuda.

- Tudo foi um grande mal entendido, não é? Nenhuma de nós estava certa. – murmurou Suzumi com a cabeça baixa.

- Acho que nós duas estávamos certa Kimura. Do nosso ponto de vista. Eu não conhecia o lado do Naruto e você não conhecia o da minha irmã. Lutamos pelo que acreditávamos. – finalizou convicta.

Um silêncio repentino sobreveio entre elas. Não queriam admitir, mas realmente tinham muito em comum. Suzumi olhou para Hanabi novamente, que sustentou o olhar. E no final, ambas sorriram.

- Amigas? – perguntou Suzumi estendendo a mão para Hanabi.

Hanabi hesitou um pouco, mas apertou a mão de Suzumi.

- Aliadas. – corrigiu Hanabi.

E sorriram uma para a outra.

- Mas ainda irei me vingar. Teremos uma revanche e vou te derrotar Hyuuga. – avisou Suzumi.

- Esperarei ansiosamente Kimura. – concordou Hanabi

Perto dali, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, os dois times observaram a cena se camuflando detrás de uma parede. Quando tudo pareceu ter se resolvido, Yumi comentou contente:

- Que bom! A Suzumi agiu corretamente!

- E a Hanabi não explodiu! – comemorou Kasuma.

- Surpreendente... – murmurou Makoto.

Tasuki olhou para os três garotos como se não entendesse aquela alegria contida em suas palavras.

- O que vocês estão comemorando? Isso é terrível! – exclamou ele assustado.

Os outros olharam confusos para Tasuki, não entendendo por que ele se mostrava tão averso àquela cena. Como todos ainda esperavam uma resposta, Tasuki falou irritado:

- Será que vocês não compreendem? Estamos falando de uma amizade entre Hyuuga Hanabi e Kimura Suzumi! Imaginam o que essas duas são capazes de fazerem juntas?! È o fim da vila de Konoha!

Ele falou aquilo num tom tão sério e urgente, que foi impossível não rir diante de suas palavras. E enquanto os outros riam de suas palavras, Tasuki tentava faze-los levar suas palavras a sério, sem perceber que Hanabi e Suzumi se aproximavam.

- É sério! Elas são capazes de juntas destruírem Konoha!

- E como elas fariam isso? – perguntou Kasuma contendo o riso.

- Utilizando técnicas proibidas, maldições esquecidas e uma girafa! – exclamou ele meio alucinado.

- Uma girafa? – perguntou Makoto confuso.

- É, uma girafa! – afirmou ele com as mãos na cabeça.

Antes que pudesse explicar a razão de uma girafa poder levar Konoha à ruína, Hanabi e Suzumi deram ao mesmo tempo um grande chute na bunda de Tasuki que, pego de surpresa, caiu de cara no chão. As meninas se entreolharam surpresas. Não haviam combinado nada, apenas agiram iguais por impulso.

- É parece que vocês formam uma boa dupla. – comentou Kasuma sorrindo.

- Acho que vou ficar com ciúmes! – brincou Yumi.

- Ei, ei! – protestou Suzumi – Não foi porque selamos um pacto de não-agressão, que somos necessariamente amigas!

- Sou obrigada a concordar – falou Hanabi cruzando os braços – Afinal, o que será de minha boa fama se me virem na companhia de alguém que anda tão mal vestida quanto ela.

- Eu não ando mal vestida! – reclamou Suzumi.

- Imagina! – exclamou a outra irônica – Só se veste como uma delinqüente e fura a cara toda...

- Melhor que ser uma patricinha esnobe quanto você! Além do mais, eu tenho estilo próprio, ta? – Suzumi passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos – E meus piercings são charmosos!

- Só se forem charmosos pra um sadomasoquista! – rebateu Hanabi.

- Ora sua!

Enquanto elas discutiam, Tasuki finalmente se levantara e passou a assistir o embate delas com a mesma cara bestificada dos outros.

- Espero que você tenha a decência de se vestir melhor no casamento da minha irmã! – exigiu Hanabi.

- Claro que sim! Comprei até uma bermuda nova! – falou animada.

- Bermuda?! – exclamou Hanabi horrorizada – Vestido é a roupa ideal para um casamento!

- Eu não vou pôr um vestido! – Suzumi pareceu horrorizada diante da idéia.

- Isso vai longe... – murmurou Yumi.

Makoto concordou com a cabeça. Era impressionante a capacidade de Suzumi em arranjar briga rapidamente.

- Vamos apostar! – propôs Hanabi – Uma luta! Se eu vencer, você veste um vestido no casamento!

- E se eu vencer, você vai de bermuda! – contrapôs Suzumi.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – comentou Kasuma.

- Eu avisei... – lembrou Tasuki.

Foi uma luta rápida. Com um movimento preciso, Hanabi dominou Suzumi, derrubando-a no chão e sentando sobre suas costas, enquanto puxava o braço dela pra trás.

- Me larga sua imbecil! – gritou Suzumi.

Mas Hanabi não se importou com o insulto, muito pelo contrário. Começou a rir vitoriosamente.

- A Suzumi vai de vestido! A Suzumi vai de vestido! – comemorou a garota.

Os colegas se entreolharam. Parecia que o casamento de Naruto iria render muitos frutos ainda.

- Sasuke-kun, vamos chegar atrasados!

- Pronto! Podemos ir.

Sasuke colocou a jaqueta e rapidamente fechou o portão. De mãos dadas, caminharam em direção ao restaurante de Konoha. Já se passara três dias desde o anuncio que Naruto seria oficialmente o sucessor de Tsunade e o alvoroço que causou na vila fez com que Sakura e Sasuke se tornassem alvos preferidos de perguntas. Afinal, fizeram parte do mesmo time de Naruto e eram reconhecidamente grandes amigos. Naruto também passara os últimos dias ocupados, na maioria das vezes dentro do escritório da Hokage, de onde só saia para visitar Hinata no clã Hyuuga. Aquela seria primeira vez que o veriam já como futuro Hokage.

Aparentemente eles foram os últimos a chegar. Sentados à mesa já estavam Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi. Sasuke estranhou a ausência de Shizune, mas nada comentou.

- Ah, finalmente chegaram o senhor e a senhora Uchiha! – falou Naruto alegremente.

Os dois sorriram sem jeito enquanto sentavam.

- Ainda não. – falou Sakura – Oficialmente não somos marido e mulher.

- Mas já moram juntos e para mim isso é suficiente. – falou ele sorrindo – E até já encomendaram o herdeiro!

- Naruto, olha como fala. Você também já encomendou o seu. Ou melhor, os seus. – falou Tsunade sorrindo.

- "Os seus"? – perguntou Jiraya aparentemente ainda alheio aos acontecimentos – É mais de um?

- Naruto decidiu que um era pouco para ele. – revelou Kakashi sorrindo – E pediu dois à cegonha...

Todos começaram a rir enquanto Hinata e Naruto enrubesciam ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelos meus cálculos eles vão nascer em torno de setembro. – falou Sakura contando nos dedos – Na primavera. Que lindo!

- E o nosso nascerá em novembro. – disse Sasuke – Isso não é interessante? Eles crescerão juntos.

- Talvez façam parte do mesmo time! – falou Hinata animada.

- Difícil. – disse Tsunade pensativa – Os filhos de Naruto possivelmente herdaram o Byakugan. Os de Sasuke, o Sharingan. Um time com duas linhagens dessas seria muito forte e ficaria desequilibrado.

- Não exatamente, Tsunade. – falou Jiraya – Se os bebês forem tão burros quanto o Naruto, não há linhagem que dê jeito.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, seu ero-baka? – gritou Naruto olhando irritadamente para Jiraya, enquanto todos riam.

- Jiraya-sama, ele podem herdar a inteligência da Hinata-chan! – falou Sakura, satisfeita por ver a cara de Naruto ficar mais irritada também.

Sasuke também estava achando engraçada a cara de Naruto enquanto ele tentava fazer com que os outros o levassem à sério.

- Jiraya-sama – falou Sasuke atraindo a atenção de todos - O Naruto não é tão burro assim. Veja bem, eu esperava sinceramente quando ele disse que estava indo buscar a Hinata, que o clã Hyuuga seria devastado e deixaria a anbu sobrecarregada. Mas ele não fez isso. Foi lá e conversou civilizadamente. Não foi fascinante? – disse Sasuke dando uma ênfase irônica ao fascinante.

Naruto se espantou. Jamais esperava um elogio daquele da parte de Sasuke mesmo que ele contivesse um ar de deboche. Mas ele o interpretara mal. E foi por isso que ele falou:

- Sasuke, eu realmente não sou tão burro. Eu queria a Hinata sim, mas não era louco de tomar a ira de todo clã Hyuuga para mim. Afinal, eu serei o próximo Hokage. Devo respeitar todas as pessoas da vila e não sair explodindo-as por ai. Mesmo que tenha vontade de fazer isso. – completou piscando o olho.

Tsunade não foi a única a sorrir diante do comentário de Naruto, mas foi a que mais colocou sentimentos em seu rosto, sem dúvida. Naruto já pensava como um Hokage, mesmo sem ser um. Quando comunicara sua decisão ao conselho da vila, alguns haviam se mostrado relutantes em apoiar a sucessão de Naruto. Diziam que ele talvez não tivesse as condições necessárias para se tornar o sexto. Mas estavam enganados.

"Ele tem o principal, amor pelo cargo. Talvez bem mais que eu... E sabe das coisas instintivamente, o que é um grande trunfo para ele" pensou ela. Claro que a ligação vantajosa que ele iria firmar no final daquele mês com o clã Hyuuga era um peso a mais ao seu favor.

- Se calou de repente, Vovó Tsunade. – falou Naruto apertando os olhos – Já bebeu muito?

- Ainda nem comecei... – disse ela enchendo o copo de sakê.

Eles fizeram os pedidos quando a atendente trouxe o cardápio e Naruto fez questão que Hinata pedisse um prato mais reforçado.

- Você precisa comer! Afinal tem que se sustentar e mais os dois pestinhas que estão ao dentro!

- N-Naruto-kun... Não chame as crianças de pestinhas... – pediu Hinata ruborizando com a forma carinhosa que ele falou.

- Até quando vai ficar vermelha falando com esse idiota, Hinata? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo – Você vão casar!

- E quando vocês vão casar? – perguntou Naruto para ela e Sasuke.

- Bem... Quando a Sakura quiser... – disse Sasuke desconversando um pouco.

- Ah... Quando o Sasuke-kun achar mais apropriado... – Sakura assumiu uma cor escarlate que contrastou enormemente com sua roupa.

- Por que vocês não casam no mesmo dia que nós? – perguntou Hinata animada.

- É mesmo! – concordou Naruto – E então Sasuke? O que acha?

- Mas ai a festa teria que ser maior! – exclamou Jiraya – Afinal, é um casamento duplo.

- Seria interessante... – murmurou Kakashi – Seria a primeira vez que um time se casaria no mesmo dia...

- E quando você casa Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Naruto.

- Casar com quem? – perguntou ele com um ar estranho, mas que ninguém prestou realmente atenção.

- Bem, não sei... Não queremos apagar a brilho do seu casamento Naruto... – falou Sakura passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Não apagariam de forma alguma! – disse Hinata juntando as mãos – E seria muito romântico também!

- E seria um trabalho a menos pra fazer. – disse Tsunade – A burocracia do casamento seria enfrentada de uma vez só por mim...

Todos riram do comentário de Tsunade, até Sakura que parecia preocupada. Mas quando Sasuke olhou para ela com um sorriso sincero no rosto, ela ficou sem ação.

- Então Sakura, quer se casar comigo no dia trinta desse mês, no templo de Konoha e ao lado de Naruto e Hinata? – pediu de uma forma que ao ver de Sakura era tão charmoso e envolvente que por um momento ela ficou sem ação.

O rosto dela adquiriu uma cor escarlate e Naruto começou a rir, possivelmente de sua expressão bestificada.

- A-A-Aceito! A-Aceito s-sim!

As palmas acompanharam o beijo carinhoso que Sasuke deu em seus lábios e a atendente ficou totalmente sem graça em ter que avisar que trouxera a comida naquele momento tão romântico.

O resto do jantar foi dedicado à discussão de planos tanto do casamento quanto da sucessão de Naruto. Tsunade avisara que ele ficaria muito ocupado a partir dali, pois teria que tomar lições com ela e aprender seu serviço e ao mesmo tempo cuidar de missões com seu time.

- Depois do desempenho deles no resgate de Hinata, acho que vou designar muitas missões para vocês agora... – disse ela sorrindo.

- Espera ao menos acabar a lua-de-mel, né? – disse Naruto apreensivo.

- Que lua-de-mel? Sucessores não têm isso! – falou Tsunade maldosamente.

Diante do olhar desolado de Naruto, todos começaram a rir, mesmo sabendo que Tsunade não falava aquilo a sério.

Jiraya observou toda a cena e suspirou. A paz estava alcançada. Quando soubera que Hinata fora seqüestrada, ele voltara rapidamente para a vila. Sabia que Naruto acabaria fazendo algo, de um jeito ou de outro. Todo o desespero que ele sentira no dia que achava que tinha perdido-a só prenunciava a intensidade de seus sentimentos. E agora, aquele menino bobo que ele havia ensinado era um homem feito, ia casar, ter filhos e se tornar Hokage. Começara a sentir o peso da idade em seus ombros.

- Que cara é essa ero-senin? – perguntou Naruto preocupado com a expressão que surgira na face de seu mestre.

- Nada demais... Só pensamentos incomuns...

- Jiraya-sama ficará para o casamento? – perguntou Hinata ansiosa. Sabia que Naruto ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse.

- Acho que sim... – e diante do sorriso dos noivos, ele completou – Na verdade, estou pensando em ficar uns tempos por aqui... Dar um tempo nas minhas andanças...

- Sério Jiraya? – se surpreendeu Tsunade – Que inusitado.

- Não sou mais bem vindo na vila, Tsunade? – provocou ele.

- Você sabe que não é isso. Só acho que Konoha não tem as coisas que você mais gosta: farra e muita mulher fácil! – provocou ela de volta.

- Também não tem cassino e mesmo assim você sobreviveu. – revidou ele.

- Ah, então você está insinuando que eu não sobreviveria sem jogar é?

- Não Tsunade. – falou com em tom de deboche - Estou afirmando isso!

E a discussão deles começou para a perplexidade de todos na mesa.

Naruto não pode deixar de sorrir satisfeito. Nada melhor que ter as pessoas mais importantes para ele naquela hora. Porém... Alguém faltava...

- Ei, cadê Iruka-sensei que não chega? – perguntou ele chateado.

- Ele deve ta corrigindo provas dos alunos – falou Kakashi pensativo – Ele me falou que estava sobrecarregado de trabalho...

- Mas ele devia estar aqui! – disse Naruto – Eu vou buscá-lo!

E quando ele se levantou Sasuke o puxou para baixo, o forçando a se sentar.

- Calma Naruto. – disse ele - O jantar mal começou. Ele só está atrasado.

- Isso é inédito, levando em consideração que Kakashi-sensei está presente... – falou Sakura.

- Não gostei da observação... – falou Kakashi.

Iruka chegou na metade do jantar, acompanhado por Ayame, a filha do Ichiraku, que parecia muito encabulada na presença de Tsunade e Jiraya.

- Tsunade-sama! Jiraya-sama! – exclamou ela se curvando.

- Olá Ayame. – cumprimentou a Hokage – Não precisa de tanta cerimônia. Sente-se.

- Iruka-sensei se atrasou... – falou Naruto meio chateado.

- Desculpe Naruto... Trabalho de professor é fogo!

O jantar ficou ainda mais animado com a presença de Iruka e Ayame. A garota ficara muito encabulada à principio, mas depois se soltou mais. Ficou extremamente constrangida quando Iruka revelou que eles estavam juntos e quando brincou dizendo que teria que casar logo, já que seu aluno ia fazê-lo. Naruto ficou extremamente entusiasmado com a idéia.

- Isso, você tem que casar Iruka-sensei! Não é Hinata? – perguntou ele empolgado deixando a pobre Ayame enrubescida.

- É-É N-Naruto-kun... – confirmou Hinata um pouco encabulada pelo casal.

- Eu proponho que brindemos todos à paz e o amor que ronda a Vila de Konoha! – propôs Jiraya levantando o copo.

Todos aderiram satisfeitos e Naruto sabia ser aquele o inicio de uma nova etapa para ele e todos ali presente.

- Gaara, chegou essa mensagem de Konoha para você.

O Kazekage pegou o pergaminho que foi oferecido por seu irmão e encarou o documento um pouco temeroso. Reconhecia o selo oficial da Hokage e temia que algo tivesse acontecido a Naruto ou à vila. E quando abriu e leu o que estava escrito, um discreto sorriso apareceu e seu rosto.

- Kankurou, prepare uma comitiva para irmos a Konoha em uma semana. – ordenou ele imediatamente enrolando o pergaminho.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado.

- Ainda não. Mas irá acontecer. – disse ele com uma expressão satisfeita. – Iremos à um casamento. Avise a todos para prepararem presentes à altura de um Hokage.

Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala em direção à sua casa. Kotori ficaria muito satisfeita com a notícia. Ela compartilhara com Gaara os temores de Naruto e o fato de ter certeza que o rapaz amava a menina chamada Hinata. A notícia do casamento anunciava que ele finalmente percebera o que sua esposa notara assim que ele pronunciara o nome dela.

E também havia Temari. A garota poderia visitar o namorado e ficar mais calma. Desde que voltara de sua última visita, ela andava ora estressada ora triste, o que era preocupante. Parara até mesmo de brigar com Kankuro. Uma visita a Konoha iria fazer bem a ela.

Quando cruzou a porta de casa, algo passou em sua mente. Ele se sentia bem pensando naquilo. A felicidade das pessoas o deixava feliz. Era bom poder sentir-se bem sabendo que as pessoas que eram importantes para ele ficariam felizes. E isso era algo que ele devia a Naruto.

- Parece que já estarei em dívida com o próximo Hokage antes mesmo de ele assumir... – murmurou sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto caminhava para encontrar sua esposa.

- Entre. – ordenou Takeshi.

Masami entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Perguntava-se que assunto urgente teria o líder do clã para falar com ele. A mensagem chegara enquanto ele encaminhava uma missão da anbu, que foi imediatamente deixada de lado para atender o chamado do clã. Agora, Takeshi o olhava seriamente, mas com suavidade.

- Como vão as coisas na anbu, Masami? – perguntou descontraído.

- Bem, Otori-sama. – respondeu serio – Apesar de tudo, o garoto Uchiha tem feito um bom trabalho.

- Ótimo... Ele me parece competente para alguém que não é um Otori.

Concordando com a cabeça do comentário do líder do clã, Masami sabia que Takeshi apenas tentava deixa-lo a vontade para falar alguma coisa mais importante. Afinal, não imaginava que ele o tiraria as sede da anbu apenas para comentar o desempenho de Uchiha Sasuke. Por isso, ficou esperando o seu real pronunciamento.

- Eu soube – começou Takeshi – Que sua esposa está grávida de novo depois de tanto tempo... Meus parabéns.

- Obrigado, Otori-sama.

- Como Makoto-kun tem reagido a noticia? Bem? – perguntou displicentemente.

Masami analisou bem seu líder, pensando que tipo de resposta poderia dar a ele, sem parecer desrespeitoso. Por fim, baixou a cabeça e murmurou submisso:

- Tenho certeza que o senhor sabe isso bem mais que eu...

Takeshi sorriu.

- Claro que sei. – disse ele – Makoto-kun me conta tudo. Ele confia em mim. Por isso tomei uma decisão hoje que Naomi concordou plenamente. E você será o primeiro a saber.

- Que decisão seria essa Otori-sama? – perguntou ele, mas já desconfiando do que seria.

Cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, a expressão do líder dos Otori tornou-se séria.

- Não fiz isso antes por que respeitava a sua posição como pai do Makoto. E ele era seu único filho. Todavia, você terá outro agora. – seus olhos eram puro aço moldado por sua determinação - Por isso, estou lhe comunicando que a partir de hoje, Makoto irá morar na minha casa, junto com minha esposa e eu. Ele será meu filho Masami. – a palavra filho saia facilmente dos lábios de Takeshi, e ao continuar sua voz estava cheia de reprovação - E terá de mim todo amor que você não deu.

As palavras foram ditas sem compaixão, sem hesitação. E Masami apenas pôde baixar sua cabeça perante elas. Não era mentira. Sua esposa sofreria por perder o filho, mas ela também concordaria com ele que aquela era a melhor coisa que, como pais, podiam fazer por Makoto.

- Não vai me dizer nada, Masami? – perguntou Takeshi sério – Nenhuma resistência?

- O senhor sempre foi mais pai dele que eu. – falou sem inflexão na voz - Não há o que me opor.

O líder do clã Otori descruzou as mãos e as baixou.

- Como eu esperava... – disse um totalmente desgostoso – Saia agora. E peça para o Makoto entrar.

- Sim Otori-sama. – e se curvando ligeiramente, saiu silenciosamente.

Do outro lado da porta, Makoto esperava sentindo-se mau. Da ultima vez que esperara por seu pai do lado de fora da sala de Takeshi fora quando acabara de saber sua condição de experimento. É claro que sabia que daquela vez era diferente, mas estava ansioso mesmo assim. Olhou para porta, querendo saber o que acontecia lá dentro. Mas os Otori tinham um código de honra entre si, em nunca ouvir sobre coisas uns dos outros sem permissão. E quando seu pai saiu da sala, seu coração pulou um pouco. Ele parecia estranho. O que não atentava Makoto era que aquela expressão tinha um quê de remorso.

- Otori-sama pediu para você entrar. – disse com a voz falhando um pouco.

- Certo. – respondeu entrando em seguida.

Tão logo que entrou, viu vários doces esperando por ele na mesa de Takeshi e sorriu quando olhou para o líder do clã.

- Sirva-se Makoto-kun. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Takeshi-sama. – e pegou um pirulito.

- Como vão os treinos com Uzumaki Naruto? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem. – respondeu o menino animado – Agora que o sensei será o Sexto Hokage, tem exigido bem mais da gente. Diz que temos capacidade de sermos os melhores da vila! E tudo faz no sentido de nos fazer acreditar que temos.

"Rapaz interessante..." pensou Takeshi "Sua convivência com Makoto fez com que ele se desenvolvesse surpreendentemente... Acho que em breve estará na hora de conhecê-lo".

- E os preparativos para o Exame Chunin? – mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta, Takeshi aguardou o menino falar.

Makoto enrubesceu.

- A-Acho que terei que pedir para o meu pai me treinar... – disse parecendo encabulado - Eu e a Yumi fizemos um acordo com o sensei sabe... Ele só poderá treinar um de nós e como a Yumi tem a mãe dela pra treinar e eu tenho meu pai, pelo menos teoricamente, pedimos pra ele treinar a Suzumi que não tem ninguém...

- Ah, sei... – murmurou Takeshi levantando a sobrancelha – Bem, acho que tenho a solução pra você, Makoto-kun. Não vai precisar pedir para o Masami treinar você.

- Não? – se surpreendeu o menino.

- Não. – e sorrindo falou – Eu vou treinar você.

Makoto se engasgou diante do que Takeshi dissera, e quase engoliu o pirulito inteiro.

- T-Takeshi-sama v-vai m-me treinar? – balbuciou ele sem acreditar.

- Vou. – disse simplesmente – E a partir de hoje, você vai morar na minha casa, junto de Naomi e eu. Já falei com o Masami. Ele logo terá outro filho... – falou gesticulando displicentemente - Então não me sinto mal por estar tomando você dele.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face de Makoto. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Morar na casa de Takeshi era o mesmo que dizer para todo clã que o líder do clã o adotava como filho. E, distraído como estavam tentando conter as lágrimas, sentiu os braços de alguém o envolver.

- Makoto-kun... – era Naomi que entrara na sala – Vamos ver seu quarto?

- Naomi-sama... – murmurou ele.

- Não! – repreendeu ela delicadamente – Me chame de mamãe, ok?

Seria difícil chamar uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos de mamãe, pensou Makoto, principalmente por causa de todo respeito que ele tinha por ela. Deveria ser tão intimo assim?

- Querida – falou Takeshi carinhosamente – Leve Makoto-kun pra casa e providencie tudo. Ele parece está um pouco em choque! – brincou animado – Mandarei alguém buscar as coisas dele.

- M-Mas... Takeshi-sama... – o menino ainda parecia um pouco incrédulo – Por que...

- Eu já não te disse? Você é um filho pra mim e para Naomi, Makoto-kun... – e nesse momento os dois se olharam sorrindo e voltaram esse sorriso para Makoto – Você é nosso primeiro filho. E nós o amamos por isso. – e dando um sorriso alegre, continuou - E não prive sua pobre mãe de alimentar você! Veja como ela está animada.

Makoto sabia que ele se referia a Naomi e não a sua mãe. Queria perguntar a Takeshi como ficariam seus pais, o que eles pensariam, mas ao se deparar com os olhos do líder, soube que aquilo já estava resolvido. E sorrindo, saiu abraçado com Naomi, que já fazia planos para o jantar em família daquela noite.

Sasuke e Naruto se olharam e sorriram. Naruto estava no escritório de Tsunade aguardando ela para a aula daquele dia e ficara contente quando o amigo atendera seu chamado e, entrando na sala, se dirigiu a ele como o Sexto.

- Você não perde a oportunidade de debochar de mim, não é? – perguntou Naruto tentando parecer aborrecido, mas com um sorriso canto de boca ao ouvir a forma como Sasuke pronunciara "Sexto".

- E por que o faria? Agora que você é tão importante, é mais interessante zombar de você. – respondeu Sasuke – Mas você mandou me chamar... Pra quê? Já vai começar a abusar da sua autoridade?

Naruto caiu na risada. Estava em pé em frente à janela do escritório da Hokage e observou o céu antes de olhar novamente o amigo. Desde que toda sua angustia acabara era a primeira vez que conversava a sós com o amigo. Tinha algo a dizer e começar a falar:

- Obrigada por tudo Sasuke.

- Como? – perguntou o outro confuso.

- Por aquele dia...

"Aquele dia" estava se referindo ao dia em que tanto ele quanto Sakura e Tsunade tentaram tira-lo de seu abismo. Sasuke olhou de lado fazendo um barulho com a boca, e comentou um pouco irritado:

- Eu não fiz nada. Quem fez foi o Neji. – falou secamente.

- Não, você fez. – repreendeu Naruto – Eu queria te agradecer por tudo que você tem sido por esse três anos. Por ter me ensinado que são os laços e por ter sido meu primeiro laço, mas acima de tudo por agora me considerar o que eu sempre lhe considerei – e dando um passo a frente, colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke - Um irmão...

Nada mais precisou ser dito. Os dois se encararam relembrando tudo o que haviam vivido como time e pessoa, e o quanto um deviam ao outro a sua vida. E sorrindo, apertaram as mãos.

- Obrigado irmão. – agradeceu Naruto.

- Não há de quê... Irmão... – respondeu Sasuke ainda hesitante.

- Quem diria não? – gracejou Naruto se lembrando de como eles se detestavam no começo.

- Pois é... Vamos até no casar no mesmo dia...

- E será em breve! Não vejo a hora de ficar sério com Hinata!

- Você está bem animado – comentou sorrindo – Então tudo pronto? Festa, roupa, a casa?

- Está tudo pron... – Naruto parou no meio da frase e olhou para Sasuke cauteloso – Você disse "casa"?

- Sim, casa. – respondeu ele sem entender – Você já deve ter procurado uma casa pra morar com a Hinata, não é? Ou você acha que cabem vocês dois e duas crianças em seu apartamento?

Diante da expressão do amigo, Sasuke o fitou incrédulo.

- Naruto... Não me diga que...

- Sasuke, nos falamos depois! – disse ele apressado se dirigindo à porta – Preciso ver a Hinata!

E quando ele saiu Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir. Naruto podia ser sucessor, Hokage, o que fosse. Ele continuaria sendo o mesmo Naruto de sempre.

Hinata olhou para o jardim lá fora. Faltavam apenas três dias para o seu casamento e era impressionante como estava calma. Com a correria para preparar tudo e a perspectiva da presença do Kazekage e do Daymio na cerimônia, ela simplesmente se impusera uma tranqüilidade que muitas vezes não possuía apenas para assegurar seu bem estar e dos seus bebês. Como se pressentissem isso, as pessoas do clã estavam mais solicitas e ela tinha muito pouco trabalho. Seu pai a ajudava, temendo por sua saúde. Mas havia duas coisas naquele dia que ela queria resolver.

Uma delas era uma audiência que fora solicitada oficialmente naquela tarde. E ela fizera questão de atendê-la, mesmo que estivesse um pouco indisposta. O pedido havia surpreendido-a pela pessoa que a solicitara. Por isso, quando ouviu o correr da porta, voltou toda sua atenção para a pessoa que entrou.

- Neji-nii-san. – falou ela carinhosamente.

- Hinata-sama. – disse ele respeitosamente se sentando em frente a ela.

- Fiquei muito surpresa com seu pedido. Se havia algo para falar comigo, por que solicitar uma audiência?

- O que eu tenho para pedir não diz respeito somente a mim, mas ao clã Hyuuga também. – falou ele seriamente.

- O que eu puder fazer, eu farei. – disse ela firmemente.

Neji suspirou um pouco e baixou a vista por um momento. E quando a encarou novamente, falou numa voz baixa.

- Hinata-sama, eu mais que ninguém conheço as leis do clã Hyuuga. Estou a par também da minha condição de subserviência como membro da Bouke...

- Não fale assim, Neji-nii-san! – protestou Hinata – Você não é apenas um servo dentro desse clã!

- Por favor, Hinata-sama, deixe-me terminar. – pediu ele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Estava ficando preocupada com o rumo da conversa.

- Mesmo ciente dessa minha situação – continuou ele – Fiz varias coisas que foram contrárias à minha posição e estou para fazer outra, muito mais grave. Por isso, vim até você, não como minha prima, mas como líder de clã. Caberá a você decidir o que fazer depois que me ouvir. Tudo que Hinata-sama decidir, eu aceitarei.

- Neji-nii-san... – murmurou Hinata preocupada.

- Eu quero dizer que me envolvi emocionalmente com Hanabi-sama, mesmo ela sendo um membro da Souke e eu da Bouke. E gostaria de pedir permissão para continuar com esse relacionamento, já que hoje ela faz quatorze anos e saiu oficialmente de sua infância.

Hinata sorriu aliviada. Então era isso. Ela já havia percebido a mudança das atitudes de Neji para com Hanabi os últimos dias, mas nada comentara. E também estranhara a menina não protestar quando avisou que não poderiam comemorar seu aniversário já que faltavam apenas três dias para o casamento. Hinata sabia que ali à sua frente estava o maior presente que Hanabi poderia receber.

- Hanabi sabe que você está aqui Neji-nii-san? – perguntou ela pensando na possibilidade de Hanabi estar ouvindo atrás da porta.

- Não. Ela foi até a vila comprar um vestido.

- Outro? – estranhou Hinata.

- Esse será para uma aposta ou algo assim. – esclareceu ele.

Quando ele a encarou nos olhos, já sabia qual seria sua resposta.

- Claro que permitirei seu relacionamento com minha irmã, Neji-nii-san. Não há nada que me deixe mais satisfeita. Mas por favor, nunca mais fale com tanto menosprezo de si mesmo. Não importa se é Bouke ou Souke. Você é essencial para este clã, para mim e principalmente para Hanabi. – concluiu carinhosa.

- Obrigado, Hinata-sama. – agradeceu sinceramente – Mas e quanto ao conselho do clã?

- Com eles eu me entendo. – disse ela sorrindo.

Naquele caso, ninguém passaria por cima de sua autoridade, decidiu ela.

"Burro! Burro! Burro!" era isso que pensava Naruto enquanto se dirigia ao clã Hyuuga. Como pudera ser tão burro? Se Sasuke não o tivesse alertado, ele ainda nem lembraria daquilo. Estava tão nervoso com o casamento, que acabara esquecendo-se de coisas essenciais como aquela. E por isso, estava chegando bem antes do que previra na casa de sua noiva, e quase apanhara de Tsunade ao avisar que iria sair mais cedo. Agora que era oficialmente o sucessor, ela fazia questão que ele passasse algumas horas do dia com ela em seu escritório. Mas não iria ficar sossegado enquanto não resolvesse aquilo.

"Espero que Hinata não esteja ocupada!" desejou ardentemente quando entrou correndo na propriedade do clã. Para seu imenso alívio, viu Neji sair da casa e Hinata logo depois.

- Hinata! – chamou ele alegremente assim que a viu.

- Naruto-kun! – mesmo estando noiva dele e saber que casariam em poucos dias, ela não pode evitar a vermelhidão que tomou conta de seu rosto quando ele sorriu para ela.

Naruto parou ofegante de frente para ela e acenou para Neji, que já se afastava para deixá-los a sós.

- Oi Neji! – disse antes de o rapaz sumir de vista. E olhando para sua noiva, falou meio encabulado – Hinata tem algo que precisamos conversar...

Hinata o encarou, preocupada.

- Algum problema Naruto-kun?

- Na verdade, há sim... Você ta ocupada agora?

Ela meneou a cabeça negando.

- Não há nada... Eu estava somente te esperando, mas achava que você viria somente ao pôr-do-sol...

- Precisamos conversar sobre algo importantíssimo! – disse ele com certa urgência.

- Naruto-kun, estou ficando assustada... – murmurou ela.

- Não! Não fique assustada! – ele se desesperou diante da expressão dela – Pense nos bebês! Eu prometo que vou resolver tudo!

- Resolver o que? – ela estava confusa.

- Onde nós iremos morar! Eu não tinha pensado nisso, meu apartamento é pequeno demais e se o Sasuke não tivesse me falado hoje, eu nem lembraria!

Ele parecia estar em pânico diante daquela questão. Mas o coração de Hinata ficou aliviado. Pensou que fosse algo mais sério. Na verdade, aquela era a outra questão que teria que resolver naquele dia. Pegando na mão dele, falou docemente:

- Calma Naruto-kun. Eu já pensei sobre isso.

- Já? – se surpreendeu ele.

- Já. Venha comigo. – e puxou delicadamente ele pela mão, na direção da saída do clã Hyuuga.

Naruto percebeu que ela estava calma e não chateada com seu desleixo. Como ela conseguia não se irritar diante de suas trapalhadas? Será que ela estava só dizendo aquilo para não machucar ele? Não, Hinata não era dessas coisas. Mas para onde ela o levava?

- Hã... Hinata? Para onde vamos?

- Eu andei conversando com o papai sobre isso. – disse ela ao cruzarem os portões – Sabíamos que você não se sentiria bem morando dentro do clã Hyuuga...

- Realmente... – admitiu ele pensando em como seria constrangedor acordar todo dia e dar de cara com Hiashi pela casa.

- Só que eu também não posso me afastar do clã, devido às minhas funções... Então o papai nos deu um presente. Na verdade, deu uma idéia.

Quando se aproximaram do grande portão com o símbolo Hyuuga, Naruto compreendeu o que Hiashi fizera. E sorriu.

Eles entraram no jardim que parecia estar mais bonito naquele dia. Como da outra vez que viera ali, a casa estava muito bem cuidada. O piso de carvalho fez aquele singular ruído que parecia de pássaros cantando quando pisaram nele. Tiraram as sandálias antes de entrarem na sala onde haviam feito às pazes. Hinata sentou bem em frente à porta e perguntou com um sorriso:

- Então, o que acha de nossa futura casa?

- Bem... Acho que seu pai me surpreendeu agora... – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

Hinata sorriu enquanto ele sentava junto com ela, de frente para a porta.

- Aqui eu não fico longe do clã, nem você fica dentro dele. A casa é grande e arejada, já está mobiliada e tem esse jardim enorme! – falou ela abrindo os braços – Muito espaço para as crianças!

- E tem o piso que canta! – falou Naruto.

- O nome é piso-rouxinol. Parece que foi um presente dos Otori se não me engano...

- Isso não me surpreende... – comentou ele sorrindo. Um piso que canta combinava com um clã que ouve demais.

- Então Naruto-kun... Algo contra? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Claro que não! Pelo contrário! Nada melhor para nós que morar no lugar onde decidimos ficar juntos! Além do mais, sempre quis morar numa casa dessas bem tradicionais, com sala de chá e jardim com lago! – disse Naruto parecendo muito animado.

O entusiasmo dele a deixou satisfeita. Seu pai parecia ter acertado bem daquela vez.

- Hããã... Hinata... – chamou ele baixinho.

- Oi?

- Onde vocês vão acomodar as visitas agora?

- Vou mandar construir outra casa do outro lado do clã. Aquelas terras são nossas também...

- Ah, ta... – murmurou ele.

Olhando para o jardim lá fora, ele pensou em como tudo estava dando certo para os dois. Parecia que finalmente o mundo conspirava a seu favor. E não devia negar nenhuma daquelas chances.

- Hinata... – chamou ele novamente.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Você não tem mais nada para fazer no clã hoje, não é? – perguntou tentando parecer displicente.

- Não. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Então... Você pode demorar um pouco para voltar para casa, não é? – continuou como se nada demais passasse em sua cabeça.

- Sim posso. – afirmou ela – Mas por que...

Hinata não conseguiu terminar a frase. Com o pé, Naruto fechou lentamente a porta de correr que dava para o jardim. Compreendeu imediatamente as intenções dele e ruborizou. Naruto a tomou nos braços e a beijou ardentemente, deitando-a lentamente no chão da sala. Naquela hora, pensou Hinata enquanto sentia as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo, mesmo que houve se algo a ser feito, ela com certeza iria ficar ali pelo tempo que fosse.

- Que inusitado você por aqui. Devia estar se preparando uma festa e não passeando tranqüilamente. – zombou Neji.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso diante das palavras do rapaz. Sim era verdade. Seu casamento seria realizado no dia seguinte e havia muitas coisas a certar. Mas o principal em sua opinião fora o que seria feito ali, na área de treinamento de Konoha, a mesma que ele sabia ser onde mais provavelmente acharia Neji.

- Bem, não sou o único a não estar no lugar que deveria. Fui ao clã Hyuuga e quando perguntei por você, me responderam que também não sabiam onde você estava – disse Sasuke devolvendo a "gentileza".

- Pode até ser. Mas eu não me casarei amanhã. – rebateu Neji.

Mesmo contra a vontade, os dois sorriram um para o outro. Se fosse continuar aquela conversa, ela duraria muito tempo e acabaria em uma luta corporal. Levantando-se do chão onde havia se sentado para descansar, Neji o encarou seriamente.

- Para dispor-se a vir até aqui me procurar Sasuke, receio que não é para uma batalha mortal.

- Infelizmente teremos que deixar isso para outra oportunidade. Tenho que estar descansado para meu casamento amanhã. Eu gostaria apenas de falar com você.

Eles se encararam durante um tempo e Neji comentou:

- Estou esperando. Diga o que você veio dizer.

Sasuke suspirou. Havia demorado muito para decidir fazer aquilo. Mas sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. E aquilo lhe dava um grande prazer. Se já podia ver seus erros e procurar conserta-los era mais um passo dado para longe das trevas que ainda insistiam em aparecer-lhe em sonhos.

- Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer Neji. – disse Sasuke suspirando.

- Agradecer? – estranhou o rapaz.

- Pelo que você fez por Naruto e Hinata. Conseguiu uni-los e acabar com a dor deles. Eu lhe sou muito grato.

- Não entendi a motivo do agradecimento – comentou ele sem esconder a surpresa – Não fiz mais que minha obrigação diante do estado de Hinata-sama. E por que você e não o Naruto veio ate aqui?

- Ele já lhe agradeceu. - e dando uma pequena pausa, acrescentou meio a contragosto - E eu também lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Pelas coisas que eu disse e por não ter confiado em você naquele dia.

Neji não resistiu e deu um sarcástico sorriso para Sasuke.

- Sim deve. – respondeu satisfeito – Mas já está perdoado.

Respirando fundo para controlar sua raiva, Sasuke respondeu com a voz calma e fria:

- A partir de hoje acabaremos nos encontrando sempre. Achei que seria prudente assinar um tratado de paz, não acha?

Esperava alguma resistência e se surpreendeu quando viu a mão solicita de Neji bem à sua frente. Eles apertaram as mãos confiantemente, ambos desejando que aquele tratado durasse por muito tempo. Mas nenhum dos dois jamais diria isso em voz alta. Quando soltaram as mãos, Sasuke já estava pensando em se retirar quando se lembrou de algo. Desde que Naruto lhe narrara os fatos do dia em que se reconciliou com Hinata, inclusive a conversa com Neji, uma coisa passara em sua cabeça.

- Neji, eu tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer. É apenas uma curiosidade, não precisa responder se não quiser. – esclareceu Sasuke.

- E o que seria? – perguntou o outro.

- Você falou em obrigação pelo fato de Hinata estar grávida. Mas o que você teria feito se eles não tivessem resolvido? Afinal, a líder do clã estaria grávida sem um marido...

Sem pestanejar Neji respondeu friamente:

- Primeiramente eu mataria Naruto. Depois me casaria com Hinata-sama para dar um pai aos seus filhos.

De todas as respostas que Sasuke esperava aquela era a mais absurda. Ambos sabiam que para matar Naruto no nível que estava seria muito difícil tanto para Neji quanto para o próprio Sasuke. Mas não foi isso que o surpreendeu, mas o que ele dissera depois. Por isso, contestou:

- Mas você mesmo não disse que a ama! – protestou o chefe da anbu.

- E é verdade. Eu não a amo. Não como mulher. – e naquele momento, mesmo contra sua vontade, Neji imaginou a dor de Hanabi se ele fosse obrigado a tomar aquela decisão.

- Então... – continuou Sasuke – Por quê?

- Pelo clã. E por Hinata-sama, que é como uma irmã para mim. – esclareceu como se fosse a coisa mais simples de se pensar, mas logo depois acrescentou - Isso seria apenas em ultimo caso. Não queria machucar ninguém propositalmente.

- Entendo... – falou Sasuke sabendo que ele se referia a Hanabi – Mas para nossa paz, Naruto não é tão burro assim...

- Não repita tanto isso - avisou Neji – Ou ele pode começar a pensar que é verdade.

Foi impossível não cair na risada. E quem passasse ali naquela hora certamente acreditaria que caíra em um genjutsu, pois jamais ninguém em Konoha, nem mesmo Naruto, poderia esperar que Neji e Sasuke estivessem rindo abertamente e juntos, como dois amigos, de uma piada contada pelo gênio da família Hyuuga.

Gai levou mais um dango à boca e mastigou demoradamente enquanto encarava o amigo sentado à sua frente que sustentava uma expressão de nítida tristeza no rosto. Desde que seu relacionamento com Shizune havia acabado, Kakashi não era o mesmo. Tomando um pouco de chá, Gai finalmente falou:

- Se era pra ficar nessa tristeza toda por que você acabou com ela? – perguntou veementemente.

Kakashi suspirou e colocou a mão no queixo, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Analisou o homem à sua frente e calmamente, respondeu:

- Você não entende Gai. Eu gosto da Shizune, mas simplesmente não dava mais! Até me seguindo ela estava, você acredita?

- Sério? – perguntou Gai surpreso.

- E não era só isso. – continuou o outro sombrio – Ela estava se tornando histérica. Não podia me ver conversando com ninguém. Você acredita que até da Kurenai ela tinha ciúmes?

- Mas a Kurenai? Ela é casada e tem uma filha! – surpreendeu-se o outro.

- Pra você ver... Shizune estava me sufocando... – e parecendo extremamente decepcionado ele continuou – Mas eu não quero mais falar disso... Como você está com a Anko? Não ficou chateado de Sasuke ter chamado ela e a mim para ficarmos do lado dele na cerimônia de amanhã?

Gai começou a gargalhar e fez a pose de nice guy.

- Eu confio na minha namorada! Sei que o Sasuke-kun a chamou justamente por causa desse seu desentendimento com a Shizune-san.

- Não foi desentendimento Gai. Nós realmente acabamos... – e novamente adquiriu um ar triste, mas de certa forma aliviado. Não agüentava todo o ciúme excessivo de Shizune.

- Eu tenho a esperança que um dia vocês voltem... – falou o outro com um sorriso consolador – Afinal, vocês se gostam...

- Difícil... – murmurou o outro – Ela teria que mudar muito...

Quando Gai abriu a boca para falar algo, foi interrompido pela chegada de alguém. Iruka se aproximou com um sorriso tímido, mas extremamente satisfeito.

- E então? – perguntou Kakashi mudando subitamente de ares e ficando mais animado – Falou com ele?

- Falei... – murmurou Iruka ainda com a face enrubescida – E ele permitiu.

Gai bateu a mão em cima da mesa diante da noticia, assustando os dois amigos e gritou para o garçom:

- Traga sakê rapaz! Muito sakê! Vamos comemorar o noivado do meu amigo aqui! Por minha conta – e fez a pose de nice guy para Iruka.

- Calma Gai-san. – pediu o professor timidamente – Não precisa se preocupar comigo e...

- Deixe-o Iruka. – cortou Kakashi – Apesar de sabermos que o Ichiraku-san nunca se oporia ao seu noivado com a Ayame-chan, precisamos comemorar ao máximo essa noticia.

Iruka olhou para o amigo com um ar desapontado. Sabia o quanto ele gostava de Shizune e o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele àquela situação. Por isso, soube que Kakashi mais que ninguém ali precisava espairecer, por isso não se opôs a todo alvoroço que Gai começou a fazer. Afinal, eles precisavam já ir se animando para o casamento no dia seguinte. E para o seu, que ele não pretendia adiar muito.

O dia do casamento finalmente chegara. Toda vila estava em polvorosa. Todos haviam sido convidados para o casamento de Naruto com Hinata e de Sasuke com Sakura. Era inusitado como se há apenas três semanas todos na vila rejeitavam sua irmã e agora iriam vê-la em seu maior momento de felicidade, pensava Hanabi. Mas dentro do clã não era diferente. Até seu pai, que em sua opinião ainda não aceitara Naruto completamente, parecia ansioso. Mas tinha certeza que nem Hinata estava tão satisfeita quanto ela naquele dia. Por isso, se prepara bem antecipadamente. Tinha algo a cumprir antes de ir para o templo onde se realizaria a cerimônia. Por isso, quando faltava pouco mais de uma hora, ela aprontou uma pequena sacola e deixou seu quarto.

- Não irá com sua irmã, Hanabi?

A voz de Neji sempre lhe trazia alegria e daquela vez não foi diferente. Voltou-se para ele e sorriu. Adorava que agora ele a chamasse somente de "Hanabi".

- Eu adoraria ir com a nee-san, mas há algo que eu devo fazer antes de ir para o templo. – esclareceu ela.

- Isso envolve a sua "aposta"? – indagou ele olhando a sacola que ela levava na mão.

- Sim. Envolve. Mas não se preocupe. Eu não me atrasarei. Pode ir com a nee-san. Preciso assegurar a ida de alguém.

- Esse alguém seria Kimura Suzumi? – ele parecia estar a par de tudo, apesar do suspense que ela fazia.

- Sim, tem. Você verá! – acrescentou ela piscando o olho antes de dar um rápido beijo nele e sair.

Ela estava ansiosa para ver como ficaria Suzumi de vestido. A garota passara os últimos dias tentando convencê-la a desistir da aposta e até propusera outros embates, mas fora em vão. Hanabi não perderia nunca a oportunidade de presenciar aquela cena.

Ao chegar em frente à casa de Suzumi, não se espantou em ver Makoto e Yumi já lá. Seus colegas Kasuma e Tasuki estavam lá também, pois sabiam que ela passaria lá antes do casamento. E havia dois meninos cujos cabelos ruivos alertaram-na serem os irmãos de Suzumi.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou ela sorridente.

- Boa tarde. – respondera os outros olhando para a sacola que ela levava.

- Você está muito bonita Hanabi. – elogiou Yumi.

- Obrigada Yumi – agradeceu ela – Você também está ótima, mas devia mostrar mais o busto. Se cobrir muito não é legal. – comentou apontando para o vestido de Yumi que cobria toda a parte do busto.

Yumi sorriu sem jeito. Não queria explicar o motivo da ausência de um decote, mas também Hanabi não parecia estar interessada. Olhou para os dois irmãos de Suzumi e sorriu.

- Cadê a irmã de vocês? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Lá dentro. – respondeu Suichi.

- Mas ela já avisou que não vai ao casamento. – completou Shunsui.

- Como assim não vai? – o sorriso de Hanabi morreu instantaneamente.

- Algo a ver com um vestido... – comentou Suichi quase sem voz diante da expressão irritada no rosto de Hanabi.

- Ela não está nem louca de fazer isso! – exclamou a menina.

E dando as costas para todos, entrou na casa sem pedir licença e ainda bateu a porta irritada.

- O que faremos Yumi-nee-san? – perguntou Shunsui preocupado.

- Acho melhor as deixarmos resolverem isso... – falou a menina.

Hanabi não demorou a achar Suzumi. Ela estava no quarto, de robe e parecia triste. Mas quando viu a outra entrar em seu quarto, imediatamente assumiu uma expressão irritada.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Suzumi.

- Garantindo que você vá ao casamento! – respondeu Hanabi.

- Eu não vou!

- Ah, vai sim! Nem que eu tenha que obriga-la!

- Olha aqui Hanabi, se eu digo que eu não vou, não vou e pronto! E além do mais, eu nem tenho um vestido para ir mesmo... – falou satisfeita.

- E foi já prevendo isso que eu trouxe o vestido e você vai!

- Você trouxe... Um vestido? – perguntou Suzumi horrorizada.

- Trouxe. – disse a outra triunfante tirando o vestido da sacola – E você vai vestir!

- Vou não!

- Vai sim!

Mesmo estando do lado de fora da casa, todos os garotos ouviram claramente a tentativa de Hanabi em por um vestido em Suzumi. Elas gritavam enquanto o barulho de coisas quebrando as acompanhava:

- VESTE LOGO ISSO!

- NÃO!

- VESTE!

- PARA DE PUXAR MEU CABELO SUA IDIOTA!

- VOCÊ VAI VESTIR NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE VESTI-LO EM VOCÊ! TIRA ISSO!

- NÃO PUXA MEU ROBE!

- AGORA VOCÊ VESTE! – um barulho de vaso quebrando acompanhou a frase.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA IMBECIL!

- VOCÊ QUEM ME EMPURROU DELIQÜENTE!

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

- SÓ QUANDO VOCÊ VESTIR ISSO!

- PARA DE PUXAR MEU SUTIÃ!

- TE DEIXO NUA, MAS VOCÊ VESTE ISSO!

Makoto olhou preocupado para Yumi, que olhou preocupada para Kasuma que olhou para Tasuki, que não olhou para ninguém. O menino mantinha a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados e com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

- Tasuki? – chamou Kasuma.

- Não fale comigo. – pediu veementemente – Tenho que imaginar isso.

- Imaginar o que? – perguntou Makoto.

- Hanabi e Suzumi seminuas no chão se agarrando... – disse ele com uma expressão pervertida no rosto.

Kasuma deu uma cotovelada na barriga do amigo, que se curvou de dor.

- Você não tem vergonha? – perguntou o garoto – Estamos na frente de uma dama! – e apontou para Yumi.

- Você não consegue entender Kasuma, as coisas boas da vida... Ainda não tem idade para isso... – falou Tasuki como se entendesse do que falava.

- Esse papo ta estranho... – comentou Makoto.

- O Tasuki é estranho! – disse Kasuma irritado – Fica falando essas coisas sem sentido enquanto devia ta preocupado com outras coisas!

- Quando você ficar mais velho vai me entender... Agora não tem hormônios suficientes para isso...

Kasuma adquiriu uma cor avermelhada na face enquanto Tasuki sorria para ele. Os irmãos de Suzumi pareciam não acompanhar a conversa e estavam mais preocupados com o desenrolar do que acontecia na casa. Mas Yumi chegou perto de Kasuma e comentou:

- Você é o mais novo do time não é?

- Sim ele é. – quem respondeu foi Tasuki – O pequeno gênio da família Niwa, Kasuma! Com apenas nove anos de idade é chunin! Palmas para ele!

- Tasuki... Pare com isso... – pediu Kasuma encabulado.

Apesar da ironia do comentário, não havia maldade nas palavras de Tasuki, percebeu Makoto. Ele parecia admirar o colega, mas não perdia a oportunidade de envergonhá-lo. Por isso, continuou a falar:

- Ei vocês sabiam que o Kasuma é o primeiro ninja da família dele?

- Sério? – se surpreendeu Makoto.

- Sério! – afirmou Tasuki – O avô dele veio pra Konoha a pedido do falecido Terceiro para projetar prédios. Ele era arquiteto.

- Verdade Kasuma-kun? – perguntou Yumi.

- Sim. – confirmou ele sem olhar para a garota – Meu avô veio e o Terceiro gostou tanto do trabalho dele que pediu pra ele ficar. Então, o vovô trouxe toda família para a vila e estabeleceram o negócio de Arquitetura.

- Como você virou ninja então? – indagou Makoto pensando o quanto era inusitada aquela história – E tão jovem?

- O Iruka-sensei me descobriu. Quando ele me viu brincado de ninja, percebeu que eu já manifestava o chakra perfeitamente...

- E mandou três dos seus amiguinhos pro hospital nessa brincadeira... – falou Tasuki caindo na gargalhada.

Kasuma ficou mais encabulado, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Foi por que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... – justificou - Depois disso o Iruka-sensei pediu para meus pais que permitissem que eu fosse para a academia. Eles não queriam a principio, já que toda família é arquiteta... Mas a Quinta os convenceu... E aqui estou eu... – soltando uma risadinha nervosa, o menino concluiu sua história.

- Então, você é muito inteligente, não é Kasuma-kun? E talentoso também... – comentou Yumi sorrindo gentilmente para Kasuma, que adquiriu uma cor vermelho berrante na face ao ver a garota olhando-o com carinho.

- O-Obri-gado Ka-Kaneshiro-s-senpai... – gaguejou o menino.

Tasuki observou a cena e comentou para Makoto:

- Parece que me enganei... Os hormônios já começaram a agir...

Makoto sorriu diante do comentário. Realmente parecia que a presença de Yumi mexia com o menino.

- E você Tasuki? Sua família é de ninja também? – perguntou Makoto interessado.

- Sim, meu pai é ninja, mas minha mãe não é. Na verdade, ela nem era de Konoha, o papai conheceu ela em uma missão e a trouxe pra morar aqui.

- Que história romântica! – exclamou Yumi.

- Que nada! – rebateu Tasuki – Minha mãe não agüentou essa vida de mulher de ninja por muito tempo. Quando eu tinha três anos ela foi embora e abandonou meu pai e eu. Agora, mora lá na capital e é casada com um dono de restaurante.

Não havia um pingo de tristeza ou mágoa na forma como Tasuki falara, notou Makoto. Na verdade, sua história fora contada de uma forma casual, como se tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa. E admirou o garoto por causa disso.

- E agora só vivem você e seu pai? – perguntou Yumi.

- Não. Ele casou de novo e eu já tenho dois irmãos. Minha madrasta é mais legal que minha mãe! – e levando a mão à cabeça, coçou os cabelos como se estivesse se desculpando por preferir a madrasta e não a mãe.

Era interessante como se descobria coisas tão interessadas em uma simples conversa de rua. Mas havia alguma coisa estranha na cena. E Makoto reparou que era o silêncio.

- Ta quieto lá dentro... – comentou Suichi.

E realmente era verdade. Os gritos haviam parado.

- Makoto, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

Ela nem precisava perguntar. O garoto já ouvia o que acontecia na casa. Primeiro ouviu um coração batendo mais rápido. Depois as palavras:

- Desculpa, caiu. – era a voz de Hanabi.

- Quebrou? – perguntou a voz de Suzumi. O coração que batia mais rápido era o dela.

- Não... Eu não sabia que era um altar... – havia um sincero arrependimento em suas palavras.

- Esqueça isso...

O silêncio durou um momento até que a voz de Hanabi falou de novo:

- É seu pai? O da fotografia?

- Sim... Foi a última foto que ele tirou antes de... – e a voz de Suzumi se perdeu antes que chegassem à sua boca, como se algo muito forte a impedisse de manifestar os seus sentimentos.

- Ele era muito bonito... – falou Hanabi percebendo o mal estar da garota e possivelmente observando o retrato, já que os passos de Suzumi se aproximaram dela e pararam a seu lado.

- Era sim. – falou a garota orgulhosa – A mamãe dizia que ele era o mais bonito na época da academia.

- Você... Parece com ele... – comentou Hanabi como se aquilo fosse uma forma de consolo.

- Ah, então você admite que sou bonita? – falou Suzumi vitoriosa.

- Nunca disse que você era feia. – rebateu Hanabi – Apenas mal vestida.

Elas fizeram mais um pouco de silêncio até Suzumi suspirar.

- Tá certo, eu ponho o maldito vestido! Mas só por que não quero e não vou magoar Naruto-sensei faltando o casamento dele...

- É assim que se fala! – comemorou Hanabi – Você põe o vestido e eu faço seu cabelo e maquiagem!

- Ai minha cabeça... – murmurou Suzumi desgostosa.

Makoto sorriu. Seria interessante ver no que isso ia dar.

- E então? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

- Elas estão bem. Saem em breve.

E ele estava certo. Meia hora depois, Hanabi apareceu na porta, sorrindo alegremente. E anunciou como uma apresentadora de programa de televisão:

- E agora com vocês, a nova Kimura Suzumi! – e deu um passo para o lado.

Todos ficaram esperando, mas a garota não apareceu. Hanabi ficou irritada e abriu a porta.

- Vamos, não dificulte as coisas! – e puxou Suzumi para fora.

Mesmo que já estivesse preparado, Makoto levou um choque ao ver Suzumi. Hanabi fizera um excelente trabalho. A menina exibia um belo penteado, todos seus piercing haviam sido removidos, tendo apenas um discreto par de brincos nas orelhas, e vestia um belo vestido verde combinado com seus olhos e uma sandália de salto alto. Ela parecia extremamente constrangida e o garoto não parecia o único bestificado ali. Tasuki também não conseguia manter a boca fechada.

- Suzumi... – murmurou Makoto incredulamente – É você?

- Não, é sua avó! – explodiu a garota com o rosto vermelho.

- Eu queria ter uma avó gostosa assim... – murmurou Tasuki com um sorriso sacana.

- Tasuki! – exclamou Kasuma irritado.

Mas tanto ele quanto Makoto não prestavam atenção em outra coisa.

- Suzumi... – disse Makoto olhando para baixo – Eu estou vendo suas pernas...

- E que pernas... – comentou Tasuki acompanhando o olhar do outro. O vestido que Hanabi escolhera era propositadamente curto.

- E o que você queria? Tentáculos? – perguntou Suzumi mais vermelha ainda.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para a festa... – comentou Yumi sorrindo. Estava orgulhosa da amiga. Suzumi não botava um vestido desde que seu pai morrera.

- Vamos logo. – chamou Hanabi satisfeita e puxando Suzumi pela mão. Imagina quantas reações daquelas o vestido da menina ia provocar.

Naruto estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Não importava o que dissessem a ele. Não conseguia parar de tremer. Dentro do templo, cada minuto que passava apenas aumentava sua ansiedade.

- Calma Naruto. – falou Sasuke tentando parecer tranqüilo, mas com a voz falhando um pouco.

- To tentando ficar calmo, mas não consigo! – falou o outro – Será que ainda vai demorar?

- Talvez um pouco mais... – disse Iruka colocando a mão no ombro de Naruto. – As noivas ainda nem chegaram...

- Será que elas desistiram? – perguntou Naruto em pânico para Sasuke.

- Acho que não... - respondeu ele, mas sem muita confiança.

- Olhem, elas chegaram! – disse Kakashi.

O casamento seria realizado no templo de Konoha. O celebrante era um monge vindo da capital especialmente para o evento, a convite da Hokage. Além das pessoas da vila, diversos senhores feudais estavam presentes e até mesmo o daymio do País do Fogo. Antes de entrar no templo, Tsunade fizera questão que ele falasse com todos, mesmo que Naruto avisasse que se falasse muito, talvez acabasse vomitando de ansiedade. Gaara estava ali juntamente com os outros estadistas e acompanhado de Kotori, que parecia feliz como no dia de seu casamento e fora dar os parabéns a Naruto assim que ele chegara.

Naruto vestia um quimono cerimonial, e Iruka estava ao seu lado. Como não tinha pais, escolhera o professor para acompanhá-lo, juntamente com Tsunade. Sasuke fizera o mesmo, convidando Kakashi e Anko.

Tanto Hinata quanto Sakura vestiam quimonos cerimoniais, ambos vermelhos, típicos das noivas no País do Fogo. O templo estava lotado e Naruto sabia que lá fora havia mais gente. Ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. O certo é que Hinata estava linda e sorria para ele.

- Bem vamos iniciar a cerimônia. – avisou o monge.

Foram duas horas de cerimônia bonita e simples. Mesmo sendo o futuro Hokage e estar casando com a líder do clã Hyuuga, Naruto deixara bem claro que não queria algo pomposo, no que foi seguido por Sasuke. Tudo que ele queria, já estava em suas mãos. E cada vez que olhava para Hinata naqueles trajes e ela sorria para ele, sabia que não precisava de nada mais para ser feliz. Estava rodeado de pessoas amigas, casando com a mulher que amava e seu sonho estava mais próximo que nunca. Sentia-se realmente feliz.

Quando o monge pronunciou suas últimas palavras e encerrou a cerimônia, os olhos de Naruto se encontraram com os de Hiashi. Ele parecia querer se certificar que Naruto realmente ia levar tudo adiante. O rapaz sorriu para o sogro, que não devolveu o cumprimento.

"Paciência." pediu Naruto para si mesmo. Se ainda faltava ser reconhecido por Hiashi, não tinha problema. Ele já tinha chegado mais longe do que muita gente previra e lutar mais um pouco não faria mal.

Sasuke e Sakura também pareciam extremamente felizes. A garota estava à beira das lágrimas enquanto descia as escadas do templo apoiada no braço do marido. E todos cumprimentavam a nova senhora Uchiha. E isso fez Naruto se lembrar de algo.

- Hinata, você agora não é mais uma Hyuuga! Você é Uzumaki! – disse ele parecendo meio perplexo, meio satisfeito.

Hinata sorriu para ele.

- Acho que Uzumaki Hinata vai ficar bem em mim, não é? – respondeu ela com uma felicidade extrema brilhando em seus olhos.

E ficava mesmo. Na opinião dele era o nome mais bonito do mundo.

A festa de casamento mais parecia um festival. Todos na vila comemoravam juntamente com os noivos. Um grande salão fora providenciado para acomodar todos. E tão logo a festividade começou, Tsunade chamou os dois casais e falou:

- É importante que vocês falem com todos os convidados. Aproveitem que ainda não estão muito cansados e cumprimentem todos de mesa em mesa. Eu acompanharei vocês.

E assim foi feito. Para Naruto aquilo era meio maçante. Ter que falar com todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas, que o mediam da cabeça aos pés, como se estivesse avaliando um objeto de leilão. Por isso, quando chegou à mesa do Kazekage, se sentiu mais satisfeito, não estava mais em território desconhecido.

- Obrigado por terem vindo. – falou ele pela milésima vez, mas dessa vez com a sinceridade estampada em seus olhos.

- Não perderia por nada. – falou Gaara satisfeito. – Esta é minha esposa Kotori. – apresentou ele.

- É um prazer conhece-los – falou ela se curvando delicadamente – Principalmente a esposa de Naruto-dono. Hinata estou certa?

Hinata pareceu um pouco surpresa. Era a primeira vez que via Kotori e ela já sabia seu nome.

- Sim, Hinata. É um prazer conhece-la, Kotori-hime. – e ela se curvou também.

- Você é tão bonita quanto imaginei. – falou Kotori juntando as mãos delicadamente e olhando bem para Hinata – Quando Naruto-dono falou sobre Hinata-dono eu realmente pensei que ela teria um sorriso tão meigo assim.

Naruto ficou vermelho diante das palavras da princesa, sentindo o olhar surpreso de Hinata. Ela não sabia que a princesa a defendera quando nem ao menos a conhecia. E talvez tenha sido essa ligação indireta que fez com que as duas de repente se sentissem ligadas por uma empatia logo na primeira vista, prenunciando o inicio de uma bela amizade.

Percorrer as demais mesas era mais fácil. Cumprimentar seus amigos era mais divertido e menos monótono. Não se surpreendeu com a presença de Temari na mesa dos Nara. Ela parecia estar bem à vontade com a família do seu namorado, mas notou a ausência de sua dama de companhia e que Kiba estava sozinho. Tenten e Lee pareciam estar muito bem juntos, sentados com Gai que estava inusitadamente na companhia de Anko. Eles pareciam muito animados, e Anko fez questão de dar um abraço bem apertado nos noivos. Hinata achou divertido e Sakura se sentiu um pouco incomodada. Mas a examinadora logo voltou sua atenção para Gai, que como Lee havia abandonado a roupa colante verde. Na mesa dos Akimichi, Naruto finalmente conheceu a namorada de Chouji, Miko, uma menina muito simpática, que os cumprimentou alegremente. Shino e sua família foram os mais polidos com ele e comentaram a bela decoração iluminada com vagalumes. Mas o que deixou Naruto realmente satisfeito foi conhecer a mais nova moradora da vila.

- O nome dela é Keiko – disse Asuma com a filha de apenas um mês no colo – Sarutobi Keiko.

- Que linda! – exclamou Hinata. Ainda não havia visto a menina de sua sensei.

- É uma bela menina Kurenai-sensei. – elogiou Sasuke.

- Ela vai puxar à mãe. – comentou Sakura olhando os olhos alaranjados do bebê. - Espero que sim. – disse Asuma contente.

- Quem está mais feliz é o Konohamaru. – disse Kurenai apontando o garoto – Não larga a menina um só instante. Não é, Konohamaru?

Ele não respondeu a pergunta. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para a mesa vizinha, onde o Time três sentava na companhia dos pais de Yumi. Desde que notara a presença de Suzumi na festa, Konohamaru simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em outra coisa, e nem se dava conta de que todos o observavam sorrindo.

- Parece que sua aluna está chamando bastante atenção... – comentou Asuma olhando para a cara totalmente idiota do rapaz.

- Suzumi sempre chama a atenção... – comentou Naruto sorrindo.

- Por que você não vai lá e fala com ela? – incentivou Kurenai batendo de leve nos ombros dele.

- Sei não... – murmurou Konohamaru – E se ela me der um fora? – ele parecia mais falar consigo mesmo que com Kurenai.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar... – falou Sasuke sorrindo.

- Bem, eu vou lá falar com a mãe e o pai da Yumi. – disse Naruto e piscando o olho, aconselhou ao rapaz – Não demore viu Konohamaru? Como você, há outros olhando para a Suzumi.

E era verdade. A menina parecia estar chamando muito a atenção dos garotos na festa, mesmo que aparentemente não se sentisse nem um pouco a vontade com isso.

- Naruto-sama. – cumprimentou Yura assim que Naruto chegou à mesa.

- Pode me chamar só de Naruto mesmo... – pediu o rapaz encabulado com a designação respeitosa vindo de alguém como Kaneshiro Yura.

- Não adianta pedir isso a ela. – falou Ryoma sorridente – Desde que soube que o sensei de nossa menina será o próximo Hokage, ela só se refere a você assim e até aumentou as horas de treino com Yumi.

- Mas eu nem reclamei pai! – Yumi defendeu a mãe imediatamente, fazendo Naruto rir.

- Ouviu isso Ryoma? Yumi concorda comigo. Ela sabe que tem que estar à altura de pertencer ao time do futuro Hokage. – esclareceu a mãe da garota.

- É um prazer revê-la, Kaneshiro-san. – falou Hinata sorrindo, observando a forma apaixonada como Ryoma olhou para a esposa e colocou a mão sobre a dela.

- O prazer é meu Hinata-sama. – agradeceu Yura enquanto segurava firmemente a mão do marido.

- Ligue pra Yura-san não sensei. – falou Suzumi sorrindo – Ela sempre é muito formal.

- E você deveria ser um pouco formal também, Su-chan. – falou Ryoma rindo para a menina – Esse seu jeito desinibido não combina com esse belo vestido!

Todos riram do comentário e Suzumi ficou escarlate como o cabelo. E para evitar mais comentário, ela se levantou puxando Makoto pela camisa.

- Olha, Makoto pediu para ir ao banheiro e não sabe o caminho. Eu vou mostrar.

E saiu puxando o pobre garoto pela festa.

- Por que eu sou o bode expiatório? – reclamou ele – Por que você não pode fugir sozinha?

- Por que não consigo me equilibrar em cima dessa sandália e preciso de uma muleta, projeto de feto. – disse ela enquanto andava mancando um pouco e segurando firmemente em Makoto.

- Somos da mesma altura cabeça de fósforo. E além do mais, não sei por que vocês mulheres calçam coisas tão desagradáveis. – e apontou para o salto agulha nos pés da menina.

- Sinceramente, nem eu. – murmurou ela desgostosa.

Quando passavam perto de onde algumas pessoas dançavam, Suzumi sentiu uma mão tocar seus ombros. Ficou surpresa ao ver Konohamaru olhá-la com o rosto meio vermelho.

- Hã... Kimura... Não gostaria de dançar? – perguntou meio encabulado.

Suzumi o olhou, meio confusa e meio encabulada com o convite. Makoto sentiu vontade de cuspir um katon em cima do rapaz, mas apenas ficou calado, esperando a resposta da colega.

- Foi mal Sarutobi, mas não dá. – falou ela como se realmente sentisse que estava chateada por recusar - O Makoto já tinha pedido primeiro.

- Já? – se surpreendeu Makoto.

- Já sim, não lembra? – perguntou Suzumi com um sorriso meio forçado dando um discreto beliscão no menino.

- Já sim! - confirmou ele tentando não gritar de dor.

- Ah que pena... – murmurou o garoto sem esconder a decepção e olhando-a mais um pouco, acrescentou – Fica pra próxima quem sabe...

E saiu com a cabeça meio baixa. Sem saber por que, Makoto sentiu uma imensa satisfação com o fora que a menina dera em Konohamaru. Afinal, não fazia o estilo de Suzumi dançar como Hanabi fazia naquele momento com Neji. Mas de repente, lembrou de uma coisa que o deixou intrigado:

- Ei Suzumi, por que o dispensou? - ele parecia muito interessado na resposta dela.

- Ele é um idiota... – falou a menina.

- Mas seu sonho não é achar um namorado legal? – perguntou ele um pouco temeroso.

- Não, não é. – respondeu ela suspirando.

- Mas você disse isso ao sensei no dia da apresentação! – revidou o garoto lembrando-se do comentário dela para Naruto.

- Eu menti! - disse parecendo meio encabulada.

- Sério? – se surpreendeu Makoto. E sem conseguir se conter, perguntou – Qual seu sonho então?

Suzumi baixou a cabeça e encarou o colega com um sorriso triste no rosto. Aquela expressão tão desamparada fez com que o coração de Makoto batesse mais rápido e suas mãos tremessem um pouco. Nunca vira aquele olhar em Suzumi antes.

- Meu maior sonho... – murmurou ela – É ouvir minha mãe pronunciar meu nome mais uma vez...

Foi quando Makoto percebeu que não conhecia Suzumi um terço do que ela realmente era. E aquilo o perturbou profundamente.

No meio da festa, Sakura já estava muito cansada. Sasuke também não parecia estar no melhor de seus humores. Depois de percorrerem toda a extensão do local, estavam ambos exautos.

- Realmente ainda bem que casamos no mesmo dia que Naruto e Hinata. – falou Sasuke quando se sentaram. – Eu não agüentaria tanta atenção, sozinho. Não mesmo.

- Você está arrependido? – perguntou Sakura insegura.

Ele a olhou seriamente e depois sorriu levemente.

- Não de ter casado com você. Mas essas aglomerações me cansam...

Sakura segurou a mão dele com ternura e com um largo sorriso, falou:

- Mas é só por um dia não é? E vai valer a pena...

E realmente valia, pensava ele quando olhou o rosto dela sorrir. Nunca pensou que Sakura fosse se tornar tão especial para ele. Finalmente se sentia feliz de verdade.

Naruto e Hinata continuaram cumprimentando mais algumas pessoas, afinal, o rapaz seria o futuro Hokage, precisava conhecer todos aqueles que Tsunade achassem que seriam importantes para as ligações de Konoha. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram sozinhos na mesa, onde foram servidos por alguns garçons. A garota já estava faminta e comeu satisfeita o que lhe trouxeram. Sasuke preferiu não comer nada, mas aceitou a bebida que lhe foi oferecida prontamente. Aquilo não lhe trazia boas recordações, mas não resistiu à vontade de prová-la novamente.

- O que você está bebendo Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Sakê! – disse ele sem conter o sorriso quando ela fez uma careta.

- Eu me lembro da ultima vez que você bebeu... – murmurou desgostosa - Você e o Naruto tomaram várias garrafas quando ele e Hinata terminaram... Deram muito trabalho sabiam?

- E você também tinha brigado comigo, lembra? – indagou ele divertido.

- Lembro! – disse a contragosto - Mas mesmo assim eu... – porém não pode concluir a frase. Suas palavras morreram enquanto seu rosto adquiria uma cor vermelho berrante.

Por baixo da mesa, Sasuke levantara lentamente sua saia, tocando seus joelhos de forma carinhosa, mas muito sugestiva. Quando olhou para o rosto dele, viu que Sasuke trazia aquele seu costumeiro sorriso de canto de boca com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele pareceu extremamente sedutor com aquela expressão. Se inclinando para ela, Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Mas o fim daquele dia não foi de todo mal, não é? - a voz dele estava rouca e soava maliciosa.

Lembrando da cena que protagonizaram em cima da mesa na cozinha e sentindo a mão dele avançar mais em direção às suas coxas, Sakura ficou ainda mais ruborizada.

- S-Sasuke-kun... – balbuciou ela – Aqui não...

Lentamente, como se saboreasse a expressão encabulada da face dela, ele tirou a mão debaixo de sua saia. E sorriu mais ainda.

- Então vamos embora para casa... – murmurou convidativo - Onde poderemos relembrar nossas experiências com mais privacidade...

E antes que ela percebesse, eles já haviam fugido sorrateiramente da própria festa de casamento. Sakura sorriu ao pensar a cara das pessoas quando procurassem por eles.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Hinata? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

- Estou... – falou ela um pouco ofegante – Apenas meus pés doem...

A festa já estava no fim, para o alívio de Naruto e Hinata. Depois de percorrer toda extensão do salão e cumprimentar todas as pessoas presentes, eles ainda eram constantemente solicitados. No final, todo mundo aproveitou a comemoração, menos eles. Mas não era de todo ruim, mesmo que tivessem sido passados pra trás por Sakura e Sasuke que fugiram da festa na primeira oportunidade.

- Aqueles dois foram espertos... – comentou Naruto tirando as sandálias de Hinata e observando os pés dela – Estão inchados... Vou chamar a vovó Tsunade...

- Não precisa... – disse Hinata um pouco envergonhada – Ela está cansada...

- Bem, então acho que chegou a hora de irmos... – falou ele vendo o salão completamente esvaziado. Somente Tsunade, Jiraya e algumas poucas pessoas estavam lá.

- Se você quiser Naruto-kun... – falou ela.

Naruto a observou. Mesmo cansada e um pouco pálida, Hinata sorria. Pegando delicadamente em sua mão, ele sussurrou:

- Sim... Vamos para casa...

O outono realmente fora frio, como todos previram. E logo dera lugar a um inverso mais frio ainda, mesmo que com o clima um pouco seco. Os dias se passavam tranquilamente, mas muito atarefados para Naruto. Seu time se desenvolvia mais que nunca e sempre era convidado para jantar na casa de Yumi, juntamente com Hinata.

O trabalho com Tsunade era muito mais estressantes que as missões, pensava ele. Principalmente depois dos primeiros meses. Sempre que Tsunade achava que tinha trabalhado o suficiente, dava um jeito de escapar e deixar as obrigações para ele e Shizune. Makoto ficara especialista em achar a localização da Hokage, sempre que Naruto achava que ela passava dos limites. E era muito divertido ver as brigas dos dois onde Naruto sempre acabava dando sermão em sua "vovó".

Naquele dia, nada fora diferente. Parecia uma manhã como as outras, e talvez a única coisa que chamasse a atenção era que o vento frio parecia estar mais forte que o normal. Afinal, julho chegava ao fim, e a primavera ainda iria demorar um pouco. O Time três estava sentado todos na grama úmida, se encolhendo cada vez que o vento soprava um pouco mais forte enquanto Naruto falava preocupado:

- Haverá genins da Vila da Nuvem, então quero cuidado redobrado de vocês, entenderam? Eles podem tentar uma vingança contra nós e vocês acabarem sendo envolvidos no processo.

- Sim! – exclamou os três.

- Depois de derrotar um jounin da Nuvem, o que será enfrentar meros genins? – brincou Suzumi fazendo com que seus colegas e seu sensei caíssem na risada.

- O Exame Chunin não é brincadeira Suzumi, mas eu sei que vocês conseguem. – e sorrindo acrescentou – Pelo menos será na primavera e vocês não enfrentarão esse frio, e também terão tempo para se preparar mais...

- Quando começam as inscrições? – perguntou Yumi.

- No final de Agosto. – respondeu Naruto.

- Já to ficando nervoso... – comentou Makoto com as mãos na barriga.

Naruto caiu na risada.

- Não se preocupem! Nós... – mas ele foi interrompido pela chegada de um anbu, que todos sabiam se tratar de Sasuke, apesar da máscara. – Olhem! Um passarinho! – brincou ele apontando para o amigo, e fazendo seus alunos caírem na risada novamente.

- Naruto, é necessário você ir imediatamente para o hospital. – disse Sasuke sem se abalar com a brincadeira.

Imediatamente Naruto ficou sério.

- O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

- Seus filhos decidiram nascer antes do previsto. – revelou o anbu.

Hinata sentiu uma dor dilacerante no inicio daquela manhã, enquanto cumpria suas obrigações no clã. Estava sentada falando com Hanabi e Neji despreocupadamente quando sentiu a primeira pontada.

- Algum problema Hinata-sama? – perguntara Neji preocupado com a expressão de dor que ela fez.

- Não é nada. – disse ela sorrindo – Só um pequeno incômodo, nada demais...

- A nee-san tem que se cuidar. – falou Hanabi servindo um pouco de chá para a irmã – Se não se sente bem, vá descansar.

- Eu estou bem! – insistiu Hinata – Vamos continuar onde estávamos. – e olhando para a irmã falou seriamente – Não apresse as coisas Hanabi. Eu sei que você e o Neji-nii-san oficializaram ontem o noivado, mas falar em casamento agora é inapropriado. Espere mais um pouco.

A menina deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Eu só queria saber onde moraríamos depois do casamento. – se defendeu alegremente – Não tava marcando data ou nada assim.

- Sua irmã está certa, Hanabi. – disse Neji pacientemente - Acabamos de noivar e você ainda tem somente quatorze anos. Não há motivo para pressa.

- Ta, eu sei! – disse Hanabi acenando displicentemente com a mão – Realmente eu não preciso ter presa. Afinal, a idiota da Suzumi nem namorado têm! – ela parecia feliz com aquela situação.

Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir. Suzumi e Hanabi estavam bem próximas agora, o que era muito bom, já que sua irmã nunca tivera uma amiga de sua idade. Mas a amizade delas era um pouco estranha, pois aparentava se basear numa eterna disputa.

Mesmo se divertindo com as histórias que sua irmã começara a contar sobre ela e Suzumi, sentia que o incomodo estava ficando gradativamente maior e mais constante. E seu primo parecia notar claramente a dor que ela tentava esconder. Mas em um determinado momento, a dor veio tão forte e intensa que ela simplesmente gritou se curvando de dor.

- Hinata-nee-san! – exclamou Hanabi assustada.

Não podia ser. Faltavam dois meses ainda! Aquilo não podia estará acontecendo. Hinata olhou desesperada para seu primo.

Neji não perdera tempo falando. Rapidamente a levara para o hospital, onde a própria Tsunade a atendeu. Em pouco tempo, ela estava deitada em uma maca, com as dores aumentando, enquanto Sakura calmamente enxugava o suor de sua face.

- Calma Hinata... – dizia a médica constantemente – Vai dar tudo certo...

- Por que isso? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É normal em caso de gêmeos. – explicou Tsunade enquanto apalpava sua barriga – Mas partos prematuros são uma das especialidades da Shizune, não se preocupe.

- Onde esta o Naruto-kun? – Hinata estava muito nervosa e aquilo apenas aumentava suas dores.

- Sasuke-kun foi chamá-lo. – disse Shizune – Agora fique calma, senão só vai dificultar nosso trabalho.

- Terminará logo, Hinata. – confortou Sakura segurando sua mão – Logo, logo você terá seus bebês nos braços...

Assim ela esperava. Queria poder segurar os filhos e ver Naruto. Ele com certeza ficaria muito feliz. E foi com um sorriso no rosto que Hinata sentiu as dores aumentarem.

Hiashi observou Naruto andar de um lado para outro. O rapaz estava visivelmente muito nervoso. Quando chegara ao hospital gritara tanto em busca de Hinata que Tsunade, como castigo, o deixara de fora da sala de parto. Sasuke o olhava de braços cruzados, imaginando quando ele ia parar um pouco de parece uma barata tonta. Daquela forma ele não somente ficava mais agoniado, como passava a inquietação para todos os presentes. Na verdade, o único que parecia manter totalmente a compostura era Neji, que sentado perto da janela, conseguia expressar a mais serena paz, mesmo com Hanabi apertando seu braço, tão ansiosa quanto Naruto.

- Ta demorando... – falou Naruto mais uma vez. Já fizera aquela observação várias vezes.

- Isso é comum. – falou Sasuke – Ou você espera que tudo já tenha acabado?

- Já era para ter acabado! – disse ele colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Um parto é algo difícil. Se você perder a calma, só será pior para Hinata que terá um marido descontrolado. – Hiashi comentou aquilo casualmente, como se sua obrigação não fosse outra a não ser aborrecer mais ainda Naruto.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse achar palavras para responder, Yumi falou tentando ajudar seu professor.

- Calma sensei. Vai ficar tudo bem... A Hinata-sensei é forte. Logo vai acabar.

- E logo o senhor vai ter duas pestinhas correndo pela casa! – acrescentou Suzumi.

As meninas falaram com tanta convicção, que Naruto viu que estava só bancando um grande idiota para todos ali presentes, principalmente para Hiashi. Mesmo já fazendo quase cinco meses de casado com Hinata, ainda sentia uma antipatia vindo do pai dela, como se ele esperasse que a qualquer momento Naruto fosse abandonar Hinata ou algo assim.

Naruto se deixou cair em uma poltrona e deixou as mãos se cruzarem sobre o colo como se fizessem uma prece. Depois de um tempo, o silêncio na sala era total. Ninguém parecia disposto a falar. Constantemente Naruto olhava para Makoto, com medo de ver alguma apreensão no rosto do menino. Sabia que seu aluno era o único ali que sabia o que estava se passando. E enquanto o garoto continuava com a expressão séria, mas tranqüila, ele se acalmava. Mas cada minuto que se passava, cada hora sem noticia apenas servia para machucá-lo ainda mais.

Havia acabado de anoitecer quando Makoto levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Naruto. E o rapaz se encheu de alívio. Como se estivesse apenas esperando o sinal do garoto, Sakura apareceu na porta da sala. Sua barriga estava bem perceptível por baixo do uniforme e ela parecia cansada.

- Bem... Os meninos nasceram. – avisou ela sorridente.

Naruto e Hiashi se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e se encaminharam até onde estava a médica.

- Os três passam bem. – disse ela antes que alguém perguntasse.

- Quando posso vê-la? – pediu Naruto ansioso.

- Agora mesmo. Mas vou avisando, ela está dormindo. E só poderá receber as demais visitas amanhã.

Todos na sala, exceto Naruto, se entristeceram de não poder ver logo Hinata e os bebês. Mas o rapaz acenou para eles antes de acompanhar a amiga pelo hospital.

- Os meninos lembram você. – falou ela enquanto andavam.

- É mesmo? Queria que eles parecessem com a mãe... – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- Bem, é só uma opinião minha. – e Sakura abriu lentamente a porta.

O quarto estava escuro, e a médica acendeu a luz quando eles entraram. Naruto sentiu um alivio muito grande quando viu que Hinata parecia bem, apenas um pouco pálida. Mas sentiu logo a falta dos bebês no quarto.

- Onde estão meus filhos? – perguntou ele baixinho para não acordar Hinata.

- Sendo examinados. – e diante do olhar assustado de Naruto, acrescentou – Nada demais, só exames de rotina. Afinal, eles são prematuros. Fique com ela que mais tarde mando os bebês.

Ela nem precisava mandar. Rapidamente puxou uma cadeira, se sentando ao lado de sua esposa. Como se fosse um reflexo involuntário, sua mão foi imediatamente em direção à sua testa e ele se lembrou de quando estava naquele mesmo hospital, quase um ano atrás, com a mão sobre a testa dela, se perguntando por que ela havia passado mal. Naquele dia, ele ainda não era jounin, nem sabia o amor secreto que Hinata nutria por ele, nem imaginava o quanto chegaria a amar a garota que repousava fragilizada na cama depois de sua crise de úlcera. Porém daquela vez, ele estava ciente de seus sentimentos e não ficou receoso em se inclinar sobre ela e beijar delicadamente seus lábios.

Como se respondesse ao ato, uma janela se abriu violentamente com a força do vento frio que agora entrava no quarto, levantando violentamente o lençol de Hinata. Naruto se levantou de um pulo e rapidamente fechou a janela. Enquanto verificava se ela estava firmemente fechada, ouviu uma voz que o chamou cansada:

- Naruto-kun...

Hinata havia acordado com o barulho produzido pelo vento e Naruto odiou profundamente o inverno com seu frio intempestivo. Caminhou lentamente até um armário que havia no quarto, tirou uma manta mais espessa e foi até a cama, estendendo-a sobre a garota, que tremia de frio.

- Acho que alguém se esqueceu de fechar bem a janela... – falou ele como se desculpasse.

Ela se encolheu sob a manta que ele estendeu sobre seu corpo e sorriu.

- Onde estão os bebês? – perguntou ao perceber que só havia eles dois no quarto.

- Sakura os trará em breve. Não se preocupe. – acalmou ele.

- Mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – mesmo diante da tranqüilidade de Naruto, ela não pode deixar de se sentir apreensiva.

- Não, nada demais. A pior coisa que ouvi da Sakura foi o fato de ela achar que os meninos parecem comigo...

Hinata o acompanhou na risada. Pelo menos ao ver da garota, aquilo não havia nada de ruim, muito pelo contrário. Tudo que queria era que os filhos se parecessem com o pai. Naruto aproveitou que ela parecia estar muito bem e segurou forte na sua mão.

- Eu tive medo por você. – disse ele e Hinata pode sentir todo sentimento contido naquela frase.

- Eu também senti medo... – revelou ela – Afinal, minha mãe morreu durante o parto... O que eu mais temia era deixar você e nossos filhos sozinhos...

- Nem pense numa coisa dessas! – falou ele sorrindo, mas sem esconder uma pontada de medo – Você ainda tem que fazer muitas coisas por nós...

E diante do sorriso satisfeito que ela lhe ofereceu Naruto a abraçou fortemente, como no dia que em que havia dito o quanto a amava. E ele não viu empecilhos para repetir:

- Eu te amo Hinata...

- Eu sei... – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido – E nada me deixa mais feliz que ter o meu amor correspondido...

Foi um beijo delicado, mas profundo. Eles se consolavam de todo medo e receio sentido naquele dia e só se separaram quando ouviram passos no corredor que se dirigia até onde eles estavam. Sakura entrou momentos depois, empurrando dois pequenos berços. Naruto se levantou rapidamente para ajudar a amiga.

- Se você se esforçar muito por minha causa, o Sasuke me mata! – exclamou ele.

- Não se preocupe, eles tem rodinhas. – sorriu ela apontando as rodinhas dos berços – Bem, estou saindo agora. Qualquer coisa, apertem aquele botão ali e a enfermeira vai vir imediatamente. – e como só se lembrasse daquilo agora, ela advertiu – Naruto, não vá dormir!

- Sim senhora! – brincou ele batendo continência.

- Obrigada por tudo, Sakura. – agradeceu Hinata sinceramente.

- Não precisa agradecer. Só vou torcer para que o Haien não me pregue uma peça dessas e queira chegar mais cedo... – e passou a mão na barriga carinhosamente antes de sair do quarto acenando para os dois.

Naruto observou, fascinado, os dois meninos que repousavam nos berços. Agora sabia por que Sakura fizera aquele comentário. Os tufos de cabelos loiros se misturavam nas cobertas como pequenos fios de ouro. Hinata também parecia encantada com as crianças.

- Como iremos chamá-los? – perguntou ela.

- Nem pensei nisso ainda... – admitiu Naruto – Afinal eles decidiram aparecer antes do esperado que nem deu tempo para que os pobres pais fizessem uma pesquisa...

Hinata sorriu diante do comentário e concordou com a cabeça.

- Alguma idéia? – quis saber Naruto.

Quando Hinata balançou negativamente a cabeça, ele se aproximou dos bebês e pegou cuidadosamente um deles. Olhou a pulseira que havia em seu braço direito onde estava escrito "primeiro a nascer". Então, aquele se chamaria Hyuuga, pensou ele lembrando a promessa que havia feito a Hiashi. O menino dormia profundamente e parecia alheio ao pai que o segurava com um sorriso.

- Bem... Esse aqui nós podemos chamar de... – Naruto pensou um pouco e falou – Hatori. O que acha?

- Hatori... – repetiu Hinata sorrindo – Achei lindo.

- Então... Você se chamará Hatori. – disse Naruto olhando para o menino – Hyuuga Hatori.

Hinata se surpreendeu um pouco, mas depois se lembrou da promessa feita por Naruto a seu pai. Sentiu-se feliz ao notar o desprendimento de Naruto em relação a esse caso. Com cuidado, ele colocou o bebê que ainda dormia no berço e se voltou para o outro.

Diferente do irmão, o menino em cuja pulseira estava escrito "segundo a nascer" estava bem acordado e parecia saber o que se passava. Ele golpeava o ar com suas mãozinhas firmemente fechadas, chorando alto e bagunçava o lençol chutando-o como se quisesse se livrar dele. Quando Naruto o pegou no colo, ele imediatamente se calou e abriu os olhos. E qual não foi a imensa surpresa do rapaz ao ver dois pequeninos byakugans olhando-o intensamente com pequenas veias ao redor deles que apareciam e desapareciam a cada movimento do bebê.

"Esse será um Uzumaki..." pensou ele satisfeito "Como eu poderia chamar-lo?".

E andando pelo quarto com o bebê nos braços, na tentativa de acalmá-lo um pouco, Naruto achou muito bonito quando ele colocou o pequeno punho na boca e passou a sugá-lo intensamente.

- Kyoshiro! – disse animado para Hinata – Uzumaki Kyoshiro!

- Lindo! – exclamou ela alegremente.

E quando Naruto levou o menino até a mãe, para que ele pudesse saciar a fome que demonstrava, percebeu que o menino também adormecera. Cuidadosamente o repôs no berço e olhou para Hinata. Silenciosas lágrimas rolavam por sua face, e ele a abraçou. Sabia que eram lágrimas de alegria, e que tudo que precisava fazer naquele momento era abraçá-la, e esperar o pranto passar.

Rapidamente Hinata adormeceu. O cansaço do parto, aliado à emoção de ver os filhos a deixara exausta. E Naruto a cobriu carinhosamente, e fez o mesmo com os meninos. Teve um cuidado especial com Kyoshiro, que parecia propenso a se mexer muito durante o sono.

Sentado de frente para os três, Naruto não sabia mais o que fazer a não ser sorrir. Sentia-se completo e realmente feliz pela primeira vez na vida. Quando pensava nos longos anos passados sozinho, se sentindo vazio e deprimido, notava o quanto aquilo parecia distante, como se houvesse acontecido em outra era, em outro mundo. Nada parecia capaz de abalar aquele momento.

"Não tenha tanta certeza assim..." dentro dele soou a voz rouca da Kyuubi "Ainda existe um mundo lá fora garoto. E esse mundo estará pronto para engoli-lo ao menor sinal de fraqueza. Há inimigos a se enfrentar e guerras a se vencer.".

- Eu sei... – murmurou ele – Mas nunca me senti tão forte quando agora...

"O que você tem agora não é uma força, mas uma fraqueza. Três pontos fracos, que seus inimigos não hesitaram em usar...".

- Isso eu nunca permitirei. Você verá. Ela é forte. Eles serão fortes. E eu não estou sozinho. Essa vila está cheia de pessoas que darão suas vidas para que nossa paz continue para sempre.

"Você é apenas um sonhador..." desdenhou ela.

- Talvez seja... Mas concretizar meus sonhos nunca foi problema. E não fique chateada Kyuubi! – ele bateu carinhosamente no seu umbigo – Não vou esquecer você. A partir de hoje se considere oficialmente o bichinho de estimação da família Uzumaki!

"..."

Naruto riu de seu gracejo e imaginou que cara estaria fazendo a raposa naquele momento. Mas ele não mentira. Confiava nas pessoas que o rodeavam. Confiava em sua família, e confiava em si mesmo.

Uma nova Era estava para começar na Vila Oculta de Konoha. Uma Era onde nenhuma criança seria desprezada. Uma Era onde todos que quisessem virariam ninjas independentes de suas limitações ou restrições. Uma Era onde ninguém seria usado de forma inescrupulosa como arma ou para fins de guerra. Uma Era onde um irmão não faria outro sofrer apenas por poder. Uma Era onde qualquer criança escreveria seu próprio destino, sem ser presa pelas amarras de um destino imposto.

E ele seria o precursor dessa Era.

Por que aquele era seu jeito ninja de ser.


End file.
